MLP FIM Tiempos Oscuros
by lobezno pablo
Summary: un dia como cualquiera, un misterioso y joven unicornio con una gran espada llega a Villa poni, Twilight Sparkle se enamora de él a primera vista, pero este joven y atractivo unicornio de caracter frio esconde muchisimos secretos. al mismo tiempo un oscuro y maligno dios orquesta sus planes desde las sombras, contemplando su proxima resureccion, ¿que sera de Equestria?
1. Prologo El Viajero

My Little pony Friendship Is magic;

Tiempos Oscuros

PROLOGO

_-"hace millones de años, antes de que Equestria siquiera existiera la naturaleza y la creación eran gobernadas por una rasa de seres misteriosos y benévolos, eran Ponis pero no Ponis ordinarios tenían un cuerno de unicornio y alas de Pegaso, controlaban los astros y las estrellas, controlaban la creación misma del universo, eran eternos y sabios en honor a esto celos bautizo como "Los Antiguos"._

_Sin embargo uno de los Antiguos más poderosos y también brillantes se desvió del camino de la virtud, perdiendo su FE en este universo que estaba ayudando a crear, ese Antiguo se llamaba Meteor aquel cuyo poder de unicornio le permitía controlar la dirección de las estrellas y hacerlas caer cuando llegaba la hora._

_Conocido por sus grandes poderes, superados solo por su astucia los demás Antiguos sabían que al ser jalado al lado Oscuro, Meteor solo traería caos y desesperación al mundo y así como pensaron lo hizo, Meteor arrastro a un tercio de los Antiguos con él al lado Oscuro, lo que provoco lo inevitable un conflicto bélico entre dos bandos opuestos._

_ Para los Antiguos quienes desde sus inicios nunca conocieron la violencia, enfrentarse a los suyos era una experiencia totalmente desconocida y aborrecible… pero aprendieron rápidamente las formas de la guerra, los demás Antiguos que aun seguían el sendero de la virtud lucharon con Valentía, aun siendo inmortales podían morir bajo ciertas circunstancias las cuales cedieron constantemente en la Batalla._

_La guerra duro cerca de 3 dolorosos milenios, destruyendo todo lo que los Antiguos habían creado juntos con tanto amor y hermandad._

_Los antiguos que aun defendían la virtud y la justicia eran liderados por una hermosa Poni de pelaje blanco y cabellos dorados, a ella la llamaron Cosmos, la más poderosa de todos los Antiguos, solo su padre Khronos estaba por encima de ella._

_Finalmente tras 3 milenios de batalla y pérdidas por parte de ambos bandos, Meteor fue encerrado y fue sellado en una prisión mística, aprisionado por el poder de los pocos Antiguos que quedaron vivos, los cuales juntaron sus poderes para hacer posible su encierro…_

_Tras su encierro, crearon todo un planeta con su magia el cual usarían de escondite para la prisión de Meteor, rogando que nunca consiguiera liberarse._

_Después de eso los Antiguos que aun quedaron trabajaron hasta el fin para restaurar todo lo que se daño por la guerra, pero se profetizo que Meteor algún día regresaría y traería consigo la destrucción, la muerte y el miedo…"_

…Era un misterioso Poni encapuchado quien leía esa historia, en un libro que tenía una cerradura con un candado abierto, tras terminar la lectura de esta historia, se quedo pensativo y exclamo – y ahora no importa cuánto tiempo pase, la historia siempre se repite…

Capitulo 1: el viajero

Todo comienza en Equestria.

La tierra mágica de los Ponis, en ese lugar los Ponis viven tranquilos y felices

Gobernados por la savia Princesa Celestia y su hermana menor la Princesa Luna, su mejor aprendiz Twilight Sparkle vive en Villa Poni en compañía de sus 5 amigas, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJakc, Rarity y Pinki Pie.

Twilight ya había tenido tiempo viviendo en Villa Poni y había vivido muchas aventuras con sus amigas, pero nada la había preparado para lo que se avecinaba sobre ella y sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar recóndito de Equestria…

Dentro de una cueva en lo profundo de las montañas, 7 misteriosos Ponis encapuchados estaban reunidos alrededor de un extraño poso, del que emanaba un fulgor Rojo y mucho vapor.

Uno de ellos que parecía su jefe y el de tamaño más grande comenzó a hablar – "a su cedido, después de varios milenios finalmente, has regresado a la vida."

El vapor empezó a juntarse y formo una figura que parecían dos ojos, mientras una misteriosa y tenebrosa voz retumba desde el agujero – "finalmente, han pasado más de 10.000 años desde que fui encerrado y confinado en esta horrible prisión, aislado del mundo que siempre e merecido y ahora desatare mi ira sobre todos los que me traicionaron, y sobre todos los que llevan su sangre"

El líder de esos Ponis paso al frente, hizo una reverencia y exclamo – "señor 10.000 años han pasado, los "Antiguos" señores y soberanos de la naturaleza ya están extintos, pero aún quedan unos pocos con el legado en su sangre, será sobre ellos quienes deberás verter tu ira."

El humo respondió – "así que los "Antiguos" se extinguieron, a fin de cuentas que ironía tan grande que podían incluso crear un planeta con su magia de unicornios, al final su arrogancia los llevo a desaparecer en el olvido, sin embargo ¿dices que quedan algunos con el legado de los antiguos en su sangre?"

El Poni misterioso responde – "sí señor, quedan 2 Ponis en canterlot que aun conservan casi todos los poderes y fuerza de los "Antiguos", pero no se preocupe si las comparamos con sus nobles ancestros, ellas dos apenas tienen lo necesario para enfrentarse a nosotros, así que no pueden representar amenaza para su plan."

El misterioso ente responde – "tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo sería bueno estar informados antes de hacer algo de cualquier forma, aun no estoy totalmente libre y mis poderes tampoco se han recuperado del todo, aun ahí… tiempo de sobra."

El poni misterioso responde – "como usted ordene, mi señor"

De regreso en Villa Poni.

Twilight se encontraba paseando por el pueblo y en eso se encontró a AppleJakc, quien la saludo encantada.

Apple Jack suelta un saludo amistoso y enérgico – "hey Twilight ¿como estas?"

Twilight responde con el mismo entusiasmo – "muy bien Apple Jack ¿dime que tal tu negocio?"

Apple Jack responde sin preocupación alguna – "pues no me quejo"

En eso un misterioso Poni aparece para comprar una manzana, era extraño venia envuelto en una sábana blanca y traía una enorme espada en su lomo.

Con un tono sereno y amable se dirigió a Apple Jack –"disculpe señorita ¿puedo comprarle una manzana?"

Apple Jack se volteo contenta y con gusto le vendió la manzana.

Al instante tanto Twilight como Apple Jack notaron que ese misterioso Poni, nunca había estado antes en Villa Poni.

El misterioso y joven Poni se alejo comiendo su manzana.

Twilight pregunta intrigada, al no reconocer a ese Poni – "creo que a el no lo hemos visto antes por aquí ¿no es así?"

Apple Jack rectifica lo que afirma Twilight – "cierto, seguro debe ser un forastero."

Twilight se sintió intrigada, pero después prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con sus cosas…  
mas tarde ese mismo día, Twilight se encontraba en un parque con inmensas estatuas adornando sus jardines, y nota que el mismo joven Poni se encontraba cerca de ella caminando por ahí.

se sonrió tentada a preguntarle quien era, pero prefirió dejarlo mientras eso pasaba, una estatua que estaba detrás de ella estaba a punto de caer, entonces Twilight se voltea demasiado tarde ya que la estatua estaba a punto de aplastarla, el joven Poni misterioso se arrojo a toda velocidad… y galopando a una velocidad impresionante consiguió quitar a Twilight del camino quedando encima de ella contra el piso, la capucha que escondía su identidad sele avía movido y Twilight pudo ver su cara claramente.

El Poni misterioso era un Unicornio de pelaje amarillo, melena dorada y ojos azules, tenía sus patas musculosas y fornidas, pero no demasiado y sus ojos despedían una mirada solitaria, pero a la vez amistosa a su costado tenía su marca, en forma de una espada que irradiaba magia.

Tanto Twilight como el misterioso joven unicornio se quedaron mudos mirándose por un tiempo.

Finalmente ella reacciono y se sonrojo un poco, al tenerlo tan cerca – "eh dis… disculpa O.O"

El joven responde – "¿Qué? Ha si mil perdones"

Se aparta de inmediato y ambos se incorporan.

El joven pregunta – "¿estás bien?"

Twilight responde – "si gracias"

El joven Unicornio replica – "no ahí porque"

Twilight prosigue hablando – "soy Twilight Sparkle ¿y tu quien eres?

El joven responde – "Magic… Magic Sword, puedes decirme solo Magic."

Twilight le causa intriga su nombre, y después pregunta – "que nombre tan interesante ¿y qué te trae por aquí?"

Magic responde de forma serena y despreocupada – "nada realmente, solo estoy de paso y quizás no me quede lo suficiente…"

Twilight le habla en un tono amistoso, y se ofrece a enseñarle todo – "si quieres puedo ayudarte a conocer Villa Pony, es un buen lugar una vez te acostumbras."

Magic con un tono algo dudoso, pero al final acepta la propuesta – "bueno… supongo que tener una guía no será molestia."

Y así Twilight lo guio por todas partes, primero fueron a la sastrería de Rarity para que la conociera.

Twilight abre la puerta saludando – "hola Rarity, te quería presentar a…"

Rarity estaba muy concentrada en la creación de un nuevo vestido, así que permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

Ni bien termino Rarity les prestó atención.

Rarity estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto cuando entraron, así que se sorprendió al verlos – "Ho… hola Twilight ¿a qué debo el…?"

Se impacto al ver a Magic o más precisamente, al ver la capa con la que estaba cubierto.

Rarity exclama en un tono de desaprobación – "o por dios… ¿pero que estas usando?"

Magic no entendía por qué la reacción de Rarity, y pregunta extrañado – "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi capa, tiene algo de malo?

Rarity en un tono firme pero, directo ella exclama – "si, si lo tiene, 1 que está muy sucia, 2 está rota y 3 está muy pasada de moda, Menos mal que Twilight te trajo a tiempo para ayudarte."

Twilight intenta frenar a Rarity – "he Rarity, yo lo traje para que te conociera, no para eso."

Rarity replica con un tono fuerte, pero no enojado – "¿y esperas que lo deje pasearse por la Villa con eso puesto?"

Magic responde con un tono más sereno, y despreocupado – "yo no le veo el inconveniente, mientras me ayude a cubrir me de los elementos durante mis viajes, lo demás no es importante."

Rarity se impresiona al oír eso, y exclama fuertemente – "¿Cómo, como? ¡¿Qué no es importante, nada más?! No puedo creer lo que oigo ¡ven aquí!..."

Rarity al final lo hiso probarse un montón de vestimentas por la fuerza, pero al final Magic prefirió no usar nada.

Rarity tras a verle probado todo y no encontrar nada que le quede bien, al final habla con un tono de resignación – "bueno, da igual al menos así te ves mejor"

Twilight y Magic salieron de ahí después…

Magic pregunta extrañado – "¿siempre es así?"

Twilight responde – "a veces."

Más tarde fueron a la granja de manzanas de Apple Jack, quien en ese momento se encontraba recolectando manzanas ayudada por su hermano, Big Macintosh.

Ya se encontraban cosechando las últimas manzanas, cuando aparecieron Twilight y Magic, al verlos Apple Jack los saludo de inmediato.

Apple Jack los saluda con la energía de siempre, al verlos aproximarse nota la presencia del poni desconocido – "vaya, vaya hola Twilight, veo que no viniste sola"

Twilight responde encantada el saludo, y luego presente a Magic – "si, AppleJack quiero Presentarte a Magic Sword ¿la recuerdas Magic? le compraste una manzana a Apple Jack esta mañana."

Magic se notaba distraído y parecía prestarle a tención a cualquier otra cosa – si claro la recuerdo…

Apple Jack también noto que Magic no parecía prestarles atención – "¿Qué le pasa?"

Twilight exclama alegando que ya lo avía visto actuar así antes – "no sé, a veces parece tan abierto y franco, y otras veces parece vivir en su propio mundo…"

Magic reacciono de un momento a otro – "Ho… perdonen, de verdad espero no haberlas molestado con mi actitud^^""

Twilight responde en un tono sereno y amistoso, pero levemente molesto – "bueno si resulta molesto, has estado haciéndolo todo el camino ¿pero supongo que piensas en muchas cosas no?"

Magic responde en un tono muy despreocupado– "si, aun que no lo parezca tengo una tonelada de cosas en que pensar."

Twilight y Magic estuvieron un buen Rato en la Granja de AppleJack para que Magic pudiera familiarizarse bien con ella, después de un rato finalmente fue hora de comer y Apple Jack y su familia como de costumbre hicieron muchos bocadillos hechos de manzana.

Magic se anonado al ver todo lo que preparo…

Magic miro sorprendido la gran cantidad de bocadillos que Apple Jack, trajo en una carreta – "es demasiada comida O.O"

Twilight responde con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza muy en alto – "pues sí, la familia de Apple Jack se especializa no solo en cosechar manzanas, sino también en cocinarlas de mil formas"

Apple Jack exclamando en un tono muy enérgico, dice – "muy bien ahora prepárate Magic, vas a probar las delicias de esta granja"

Magic mostrando algo de renuencia, parecía estar dudoso de si comería o no.

Twilight insiste con confianza, ya que los bocadillos de Apple Jack eran deliciosos – "vamos Magic pruébalo"

Apple Jack insiste de manera muy decidida, y leda ánimos a Magic con una fuerte palmada – "sin timidez Magic, vamos degústala de una vez"

Finalmente dio el mordisco…

Magic al a ver mordido aquel bocadillo de manzana, lo degusto unos segundos con una expresión neutral – "…delicioso"

Apple Jack muy contenta exclama – "¿ves? Te dije que te encantaría

Después de eso disfrutaron de un almuerzo en la granja de Apple Jack…

Minutos más tarde después de a ver comido las delicias de la granja de AppleJack, fueron a ver a Rainbow Dash quien como de costumbre debía estar practicando sus maniobras aéreas, así que Twilight y Magic miraban arriba para buscarla.

Magic intercepto algo en el firmamento y hablo – "disculpa Twilight ¿esa de casualidad es tu amiga?"

Twilight miro para arriba y ciertamente, ahí estaba Rainbow Dash.

De inmediato Twilight le grito desde arriba – "¡HOLA! ¡Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash se detuvo de golpe, y miro para abajo – "hey que tal Twilight ¿y quién es tu amigo?"

Twilight responde – "¿Quién él? Así te quería presentar a Magic, Magic Sword es nuevo por aquí y le estoy mostrando el lugar"

Rainbow Dash soltó una risita picara en ese momento.

Twilight no entendía el por qué del gesto de su amiga, y pregunta confundida – "¿qué pasa Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Rainbow Dash responde con una tonada provocativa – "nada, nada es solo que se ven tan tiernos juntos"

Twilight en un tono algo incomodo responde – "no Rainbow Dash, solo estoy siendo amable con el"

Rainbow Dash con un tono bromista y pícaro alega – "si claro…"

Luego de una pequeña discusión y la insistente broma de Rainbow Dash, Twilight se fijo en la marca de Magic ya que no lo había notado antes.

Twilight en un segundo posa sus ojos en la marca de Magic, y dice – "Magic ¿esa es tu marca? No me avía fijado antes

Magic exclama en un tono de pregunta – "¿enserio? Bueno imagino que estabas concentrada en otras cosas."

Twilight alega en un tono algo penoso – "si eso debió ser…"

Rainbow Dash exclama en un tono pícaro – "o quizás te tiene distraída estar con él"

Twilight exclama algo molesta – "ya dije que no es eso, solo estoy siendo amable Rainbow Dash¬¬"

Magic no parece entender lo que insinúa Rainbow Dash – "¿perdón de que hablan?"

Twilight rápidamente responde – "eh nada enserio, es solo una broma de Rainbow Dash…"

Rainbow Dash exclama, y apunta con su pesuña a la espada de Magic – "por cierto ¿Por qué llevas esa enorme cosa en el lomo?"

Twilight alega la misma pregunta, ya que ella también estaba intrigada – "es verdad, a mí también me llamo la atención su espada"

Magic responde mirando a su espada colgando tras el – "¿Qué hablas de mi espada? Esta es mi arma se puede decir que es como mi compañera, nunca voy a ninguna parte sin ella"

Rainbow Dash habla en un tono desafiante, como quererlo incitarlo a mostrarle – "imagino que tus talentos tienen que ver con ella ¿no?"

Magic habla con un tono tranquilo, mientras explica su talento – "si, la verdad es que a diferencia de otros unicornios, yo me incline más a las artes del combate y la lucha, uno pensaría que la magia no tiene cavidad ahí, pero solo es cuestión de saber cómo adaptarla a algo que parece tan opuesto como el combate."

Twilight alega con una conjetura – "entonces, eres algo así como un ¿mago guerrero, no es así Magic?"

Magic responde con una leve sonrisa – "básicamente, si así es"

Rainbow Dash exclama ahora con una tonada de curiosidad inquisitiva – "vaya ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas algunos de tus trucos?"

Twilight también tenía curiosidad, pero temía que Magic se molestara si le insistían – "bueno siempre y cuando a él no le moleste^^""

Magic responde amablemente – "está bien si insisten"

Magic desenvainó su espada, tomo aire y se concentro, tras un tiempo su cuerno empezó a brillar para irradiar su magia y entonces su espada también brillaba, Twilight pudo notar que cuando brillaba se podían ver unos extraños grabados Rúnicos en la hoja de su espada

Twilight piensa – "que extraño ¿Qué serán esas marcas? Seme hacen familiares, pero no recuerdo de donde"

Después de concentrarse un tiempo Magic sintió que ya estaba Listo y con su espada se abalanzo sobre una enorme roca que estaba cerca, a la cual partió en dos como si no fuera nada.

Twilight mira lo sucedido de un modo analítico – "…"

Rainbow Dash habla un poco decepcionada – "o vamos, solo partió una roca a la mitad gran cosa, con una espada de ese tamaño cualquiera lo aria"

Twilight sonríe levemente, y le responde a Rainbow Dash – "no lo creo Rainbow Dash, se necesita de una gran fuerza para poder mover esa espada así, y aun así no podría haberle hecho tanto daño a esa roca"

Rainbow Dash pregunta sin entender a que se refiere – "¿de qué hablas?"

Twilight habla acerca de lo que dedujo, al ver el hecho ocurrido – "esas piedras abundan en esta zona, son rocas muy duras casi como diamantes se necesita de una fuerza asombrosa para dañarlas, y el corto esa como si nada, seguramente el hechizo que uso era para amplificar el poder de corte de la espada, o para aumentar la potencia de impacto."

Magic habla para corregir a Twilight – "no, de hecho el hechizo que utilice es invento mío y es un secreto"

Twilight extrañada pregunta – "¿lo inventaste tu?"

Magic comienza a explicarlo, de manera algo fría – "como en el mundo de la magia no hay mucha cabida para las artes del combate, es necesario que invente mis propios hechizos, que se adapten a mis exigencias.

Twilight responde – "ya veo"

En ese momento Pinki Pie apareció de la nada y al parecer había visto lo que sucedió.

Pinki Pie exclama de manera típica en ella, y muy sorprendida – "¡woooh! ¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡Primero tu todo serio, después alzaste tu espada y "Crach" fue genial!"

Magic muy extrañado pregunta – "y tu ¿eres?"

Twilight con una sonrisa medio incomoda, exclama – "ella es Pinki Pie es otra amiga"

Pinki Pie interrumpe repentinamente para seguir hablando desenfrenadamente – "pero que divertido fue eso que hiciste ¡hazlo otra vez, hazlo otra vez!"

Magic algo incomodo por la actitud de Pinki, responde – "bueno, supongo que es un placer… conocerte entonces… supongo"

Pinki Pie le responde con su típica alegría – "¡el gusto es míooo!"

Twilight interrumpe a Pinki y exclama – "bueno, aun tengo mucho más que enseñarle a Magic"

Pinki Pie muy alegre responde –"¿así? ¡Entonces que yo los acompañe, veremos toda Villa Poni en un santiamén!..."

Antes de que dijera algo mas, Rainbow Dash toma a Pinki Pie y cela lleva por la fuerza;

Rainbow Dash le habla muy de cerca, y en la última oración le habla al oído – "no creo Pinki pie, parece que Twilight está disfrutando mucho estar asolas con el XD."

Twilight exclama algo ruborizada –"¡Rainbow Dash!"¬/¬

Magic habla mientras mira al cielo – "será mejor que sigamos, antes de que el sol se ponga"

Twilight responde rápidamente – "si claro vamos."

Tras eso fueron a ver a Fluttershy quien estaba contando los conejos que habían nacido.

Fluttershy estaba revisando el apunte que hizo al haberlos contado – "a ver son como 200 nuevos conejitos…"

La voz de Twilight interrumpe a Fluttershy, quien se voltea para ver a su amiga.

Twilight – "¡Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy se alegra al ver a su amiga y la recibe con las alas abiertas, típico en ella – "¡Ho! Hola Twilight ¿Cómo estás?"

Twilight responde muy contenta – "hola muy bien, quería presentarte a alguien Fluttershy te presento a Magic"

Fluttershy saluda en un tono tímido, pero alegre – "un gusto conocerte"

Magic responde con cierta neutralidad – "el gusto es todo mío"

Algo insólito paso, ni bien Magic se aproximo a saludar a Fluttershy los conejos y demás animales amigos de Fluttershy escaparon despavoridos, como si Magic fuera una criatura de la que quisieran mantenerse alejada.

Fluttershy no podía entender que pasaba – "¡he! ¿Esperen que les pasa?"

Magic responde en un tono algo melancólico – "no importa, yo estoy acostumbrado…"

Twilight se siente intrigada por las palabras de Magic – "¿acostumbrado a qué?"

Magic continua explicando con un tono algo molesto, pero tranquilo – "al rechazo… no sé por qué todas las demás criaturas huyen de mi, ningún animal seme acerca nunca, ni siquiera los monstruos me consideran una presa para comerme, simplemente pasan de mí y me ignoran o incluso huyen de mi…"

Fluttershy anonadada pregunta acerca de eso, ya que no puede entender que los animales lo traten así – "¿Qué y por que pasa eso? Digo si no te molesta decirlo claro"

Twilight tampoco logra entenderlo – "¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca había escuchado de algo parecido"

Magic responde de manera más neutral, pero con un atice de frustración en su vos – "yo tampoco me lo explico, supongo que simplemente no soy bienvenido por ellos es todo"

Fluttershy y Twilight se mantuvieron en un incomodo silencio.

Magic tratando de romper la atmosfera, sigue hablando – "bueno no tiene tanta importancia… fue un gusto conocerla señorita Fluttershy"

Fluttershy se despide algo extrañada por lo que escucho – "o no el gusto fue todo mío…"

Más tarde Twilight y Magic recorrieron toda Villa poni, hasta que lo conoció todo

Magic después de un largo recorrido y a menos de una calle de la casa de Twilight, se sentía agradecido por su amabilidad – "muchas gracias señorita Twilight, me ha enseñado todo el pueblo y e conocido a muchos de sus amigos"

Twilight pregunta con cierta preocupación – "por nada, pero dime tienes donde quedarte"

Magic responde con seriedad, pero sin darle un enfoque a mala noticia – "no, pero no importa prefiero dormir a la intemperie"

Twilight pregunta algo preocupada – "¿enserio? ¿No tienes problemas?"

Magic responde de una manera muy abierta – "no, me encanta además de verdad tengo problemas para dormir en una cama o adentro de una casa, de verdad no puedo dormir cómodamente."

Twilight algo decepcionada responde – "entiendo…"

Magic cambia el tema y pregunta –"por cierto de casualidad ¿no hay una biblioteca por aquí?"

Twilight responde con confianza – "si de hecho yo vivo ahí"

Magic alega de manera alegre – "valla coincidencia, la verdad es que hace mucho que no leo nada, me gustaría leer un buen libro después de tanto camino de viaje."

Twilight muy feliz da el primer paso, para guiarlo a la biblioteca – "sería un placer enseñarte mi colección"

Twilight lo hace pasar y entonces Magic busca algo que leer, mientras Twilight se pregunta donde esta Spike…

Posteriormente Spike entra en la biblioteca

Spike entra saludando de sorpresa – "hola Twilight, ya regrese"

Twilight exclama preocupada, por no saber donde estaba Spike – "¡Spike ¿donde andabas?!"

Spike estaba por responder, cuando nota la presencia de Magic – "ah pues Salí a… y el ¿quién es?"

Twilight selo presenta a Spike inmediatamente - "a él es Magic Sword, un nuevo amigo que conocí"

Spike han igual que a otros, a él también le llamo la atención la enorme espada de Magic –"que curioso, es la primera vez que veo a un unicornio cargar una espada"

Magic se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Twilight le dio la espalda ya que quería dedicarse a un experimento que tenía pendiente, pero Spike vio a Magic de manera muy suspicaz, tras haberlo perdido de vista solo un segundo desapareció y ya no supo a donde se fue, entonces Spike busco a Magic a donde quiera que estuviera ya que no confiaba en el, en una zona mucho más alejada de la sala principal, en un rincón donde avían muchos libros viejos y llenos de polvo y telarañas era ahí donde Magic se había dirigido.

Spike se asomo para ver que hacía y susurro –"nunca había estado aquí antes ¿será la parte más vieja del lugar?"

Magic se concentro y cargo energía mágica en su cuerno, parecía buscar un libro en particular, entonces un libro que estaba hasta la cima del estante comenzó a moverse y bajo levitando.

Spike le parecía aun mas sospechoso lo que pasaba y susurro – "¿Qué es lo que tanto estas buscando con ese libro?"

Spike se asomo tratando de ver más claramente la portada del libro, entonces pudo leerla, era un libro de poesía aparentemente – "¿un Libro de Poesía? ¡Tanto misterio por un libro de poesía!"

Spike se retiro enojado, pero él no sospechaba que Magic lo estaba mirando de reojo, después devolvió su atención al libro que estaba sosteniendo con su magia.

Magic alega con un tono serio y algo frio – "una simple ilusión mágica lo engaño como a un niño"

Magic retiro el hechizo ilusorio que tenia puesto sobre el libro mostrando su verdadera forma, era un libro de cuero negro y en la portada tenía una enorme aradura roja clavada en la misma, también tenía una cerradura con un candado, por lo cual necesitaría una llave para abrirlo.

Magic de entre sus cosas saco una llave – "ahora veamos que ahí"

Inserto la llave y abrió el candado posteriormente abrió el libro tras ojearlo un rato finalmente encontró lo que quería saber…

Después de eso cerro rápidamente el libro, lo escondió en otro lugar y se llevo a escondidas una hoja del mismo.

Regresando rápidamente arriba, Twilight había terminado ya con el experimento que estaba realizando, entonces fue cuando Magic llego, Twilight le prestó atención a Magic que se aproximaba.

Twilight noto que Magic avía venido de otro lado, y pregunto sin mucha preocupación – "Ho Magic ¿Dónde estabas?"

Magic manteniendo la calma de forma envidiable, exclamo – "¿a yo? Pues me aburrí del libro que estaba leyendo, y fui haber cuales otros avía y me perdí^^""

Spike responde en un tono sínico – "si y se quedo con un libro de poesía que masculino¬¬"

Twilight exclama muy molesta – "¡Spike! ¿Estuviste espiándolo?"

Spike algo preocupado, intentaba excusarse – "ahh… bueno yo es decir"

Magic argumenta de forma calmada – "no hay de qué preocuparse Twilight, yo medí cuenta desde un principio."

Twilight y Spike hablan al mismo tiempo – "¿lo savias?"

Magic continua hablando, mientras sonríe – "si, tu amigo debe ser muy leal, si me estuvo siguiendo es porque no le inspiro nada de confianza"

Twilight se voltea a Spike muy molesta – "¡ante lo cual tendrá que pedir disculpas!¬¬"

Spike intenta defenderse – "pero si él no está molesto"

Magic sigue hablando en defensa de Spike – "tiene razón, no me molesto en lo más mínimo ha demás, que mejor forma de conseguir su confianza que demostrarle que no hago nada perjudicial para ustedes"

Twilight parece rendirse ante los argumentos de Magic, y se calma – "bueno si lo pones así… pero eso no cambia que fuiste grosero Spike"

Magic se acerco a Twilight y le hablo –"¿por cierto, quieres practicar magia?"

Twilight responde con cierto atice de duda – "ah… ¿quieres que practiquemos magia juntos?"

Magic responde con una leve sonrisa – "si no me vendría mal un poco de competencia para hacerlo interesante ¿Qué dices?"

Twilight se muestra dudosa ante tal propuesta – "pues no se… nunca había competido con alguien haciendo eso"

Magic insiste de forma gentil –"te aseguro que será divertido"

Twilight parece aceptar, al no verle inconveniente – "bien hagámoslo"

Twilight y Magic se pusieron uno al costado del otro y comenzaron a concentrar sus hechizos, Twilight comenzó con un hechizo de trasformación convirtiendo una tasa en una estatuilla de porcelana.

Magic prosiguió con su turno y convirtió esa estatuilla, en la misma estatuilla pero hecha de oro.

Así se desato un pequeño duelo de hechizos mágicos entre esos dos unicornios, el cual duro hasta altas horas de la noche, al terminar ambos estaban cansados.

Twilight jadeaba del cansancio, y al mismo tiempo apenas podía sostenerse por toda la energía que perdió. – "(jadeo) valla parece que es un empate, eres tan bueno como yo en la magia"

Magic en el mismo estado, pero contento por haberse divertido en la competencia responde – "no (jadeo) tanto como crees, mi especialidad es el combate con armas mi magia no es muy efectiva (jadeo) que digamos fuera de ese ámbito"

Twilight se ríe un poco, pero aun cansada alega – "pues (jadeo) para estar limitado fuera del combate, conseguiste igualarme"

Magic contradice a Twilight con el mismo tono – "en lo personal yo diría que ganaste por dos puntos."

Al ver a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que su pequeña competencia dejo un desastre en la casa de Twilight.

Magic mira a su alrededor de forma algo serena, y dice – "parece que será necesario ordenar todo lo que desordenamos"

Twilight con un tono algo sínico, pero alegre responde – "si tienes razón, por suerte aun nos queda magia para eso"

Los minutos pasaron y todo regreso a la normalidad, Magic vio en el reloj de la biblioteca que ya era muy tarde.

Magic sonríe levemente, y algo apenado dice –"bueno parece que te he quitado más tiempo del que quería, ya debo irme"

Twilight algo preocupada exclama – "¿dormirás al aire libre?"

Magic sin querer molestar mas a Twilight replica – "es lo mejor, además a mí me gusta estar así ya te lo había dicho"

Twilight con una expresión un poco desanimada, acepta lo que dice – "está bien…"

Magic se despidió y se marcho, Twilight lo vio marcharse y cuando cerró la puerta una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Spike la interrumpió

Spike habla en un tono suspicaz – "ya vi eso… ¿el te gusta no es así?¬¬"

Twilight replica remplazando en un segundo su sonrisa, por una expresión seria – "¿el? no para nada"

Spike replica de manera sarcástica – "si como no¬¬"

Twilight lo regaña – "¡Spike!"

Continuara...


	2. Buscando Trabajo

Capitulo 2: "buscando trabajo"

Aquella noche toda Villa poni rebosaba de paz y quietud, no se sentía ni una sola agitación en ningún lado, Magic avía encontrado un cómodo árbol bajo el cual dormir.

Dejo su espada a un lado y se acurruco en la suave graba del suelo, con una mirada muy extrañada como si algo en su cabeza no lo dejara tranquilo, en el silencio de la noche incluso se podían escuchar los murmullos que soltaba para sí mismo.

- _"¿qué? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Cuando acompañe a Twilight durante ese día, cuando estaba con ella compitiendo con mis hechizos ¿Qué fue esa sensación? que extraño me sentía cómodo, como cuando estoy con mi mentor, pero mucho más relajante se sentía casi ¿alegre? ¿esto es alegría, esto es amistad? _

_Es una extraña sensación, invade por completo el espacio en mi mente y me ase desear regresar a lado de Twilight y sus amigas, se siente tan extraño, una emoción que no conozco y sin embargo me es tan familiar, siento que Twilight y sus amigas no son desconocidas, siento como si ya las hubiera conocido antes, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué aviva en mi tantas emociones, que no puedo explicar?_

En ese preciso instante, una imagen atravesó la mente de Magic como una visión, un recuerdo difuso, podía ver una hermosa unicornio con colores de pelaje de melena y ojos iguales a los de Magic.

No podía ver claramente su cara, pero podía ver una sonrisa dibujada en ella, una sonrisa alegre, generosa, leal, bondadosa, honesta, y casi mágica.

Esa visión se extinguió de su mente, igual de rápido que una vela apagándose al viento, pero aun así, esa imagen le dio a Magic paz espiritual durante aquella tranquila noche.

Al salir el sol toda Villa Pony se puso en marcha para iniciar un nuevo día de actividades, todos los negocios abrían y sacaban su mercancía.

La Granja Apple inicia sus actividades de cosecha de manzanas como todos los días. AppleJack y Big Macintosh iniciaban sus rondas de trabajo como siempre, Applebloom feliz de la vida se preparaba para ayudarles también, aun que más tarde tendría que prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Twilight abrió su biblioteca ni bien despertó, pero al percatarse que le faltaba tinta tomo la decisión de ir a comprar más…

Twilight – "vamos Spike, tenemos que reponer la tinta, cuanto antes mejor."

Spike responde con un tono algo cansado y mal murado- "no podría esperar Twilight, son como las siete de la mañana, tenemos tiempo para ir mas tarde."

Twilight responde en un tono casi de regaño – "no Spike, si lo dejamos para después quizás más tarde ya no se pueda, mejor ahora que nunca."

Spike responde con los ojos entre serrados –"como digas…"

Twilight salió de inmediato a las tiendas en compañía de Spike para reponer la tinta, y ahí en medio de la plaza estaba en el árbol bajo el que dormía Magic.

Spike exclama en un tono algo satírico – "vaya, en verdad le gusta dormir al aire libre."

Twilight – "¡Spike!... mejor vamos a verlo"

Twilight se acerco hacia Magic bastante confiada, entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, acerco su cabeza a él y susurro en un tono alto, esperando poder despertarlo sin embargo

Twilight- "Mag…"

Antes de poder terminar de mencionar su nombre, Magic abrió sus ojos repentinamente de tal forma que Twilight se asusto al tenerlo tan cerca.

Tras haber sido despertado de esa manera, Magic casi como si fuera un reflejo condicionado tomo su espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la coloco contra la garganta de Twilight, ahogando sus palabras…

Spike grita despavorido – "¡Twilight!..."

Todos los ponis alrededor de la plaza estaban mudos y asustados, Twilight apenas podía creer lo que ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, estaba paralizada y no savia que ocurriría con ella.

Vio los ojos de Magic, parecía estar fuera de sí como si fuera alguien totalmente distinto, aun con el filo de la espada presionándole la tráquea, consiguió decir algo en un intento de hacer reaccionar al descontrolado unicornio.

Twilight – "ma…gic soy yo… Twi...lig

En ese instante, Magic regreso en sí y aparto de inmediato la espada del cuello de Twilight.

Magic reacciono en un instante, y muy sorprendido exclama – "ho... Dios mío, perdona Twilight yo no, no estaba siendo yo mismo ¿estás bien?"

Tan pronto callo en cuenta que se trataba de ella retiro su espada de inmediato y se dispuso a haber si no estaba lastimada, además de una mínima marca en su cuello, Twilight estaba ilesa.

Magic se apresuro a intentar ayudar a Twilight tan pronto noto la pequeña herida que le infringió – "rayos… permitidme curare esa herida con mi magia"

Spike también se acerca para ver si Twilight no está muy lastimada, con una gran preocupación por Twilight, y mucho enojo hacia Magic – "¿enserio estarás bien?... ¡muy bien ahora si ya te pasaste, yo savia que no se podía confiar en ti!"

Twilight lo detiene en ese momento y le responde a Magic – "no es necesario enserio, estoy bien puedo atender esta herida yo misma."

La atmosfera espeluznante que se formo ase unos instantes desapareció por completo como si nada, pero lo que hizo Magic cambio un poco las expectativas que Twilight tubo de él, en un inicio.

Después de que Twilight se encargara de su herida con magia y de haber pasado ese rato incomodo, Twilight siguió su camino y Magic la siguió con mucha pena por lo que hizo, se mostro algo pensativa y muy ensimismada durante el camino a comprar la tinta.

Lo que hizo Magic no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, nunca antes sintió tanto miedo en su vida, empezó a preguntarse si Magic de verdad podía ser un amigo o quien era en verdad, fuera como fuera, una parte de Twilight siempre sentiría algo de miedo hacia Magic después de eso…

Magic la saco de sus pensamientos hablándole de repente.

Magic le habla con un cierto tono de humildad y pena, también se podía notar algo temeroso de decir algo que pudiera empeorar la situación… – bueno parece que hasta aquí llego yo, tengo otras cosas que hacer nos vemos Twilight.

Magic se retiro mientras Twilight se dedicaba a lo suyo, Magic se alejo para poder leer la hoja que se robo de aquel misterioso libro en la biblioteca de Twilight, parecía algo que merecía toda su atención, ya que Magic no se perdía ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que decía en esa hoja…

Magic – ya veo, esto es todo lo que necesito, pero conseguirlo no será fácil, necesitare de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para reunir todo, si lo calculo bien me tomara un año entero reunir todo, bueno… no será fácil con Twilight y sus amigas por aquí, pero si tengo cuidado todo saldrá bien…

Twilight regreso muy pensativa a su biblioteca, lo antes sucedido lleno su cabeza por completo, Spike estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido.

Spike muy molesto exclama – "Twilight ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolo, después de lo que sucedió? tu misma lo viste."

Twilight con un tono sereno y algo preocupado responde – "fue un accidente Spike, a veces pasan."

Spike – "¿accidente Twilight? ¡Intento cercenarte la cabeza!

Twilight responde de la manera más razonable posible –"solo fue un acto reflejo y además, se mostro muy apenado por lo ocurrido Spike, se que no te agrada, pero créeme estoy segura que no fue su intención."

Spike responde sarcásticamente, pero con algo de enojo –"lo que digas lo que digas"

Mientras tanto, Magic seguía prestando atención a la hoja de papel que se avía robado de aquel libro…

Magic – "no hay duda, de esta lista estos son los ingredientes más fáciles de conseguir, pero debo ser sigiloso, no puedo darme el lujo de despertar preguntas o sospechas sobre mí."

El estomago de Magic emitió un sonido de hambre en ese momento…

Magic – "no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio, será mejor que primero compre algo de comer y después siga pensando."

Magic habré su bolsa para buscar monedas, pero al hacerlo seda cuenta que ya no tiene más dinero…

Magic al ver que no le queda dinero, acepta su única opción, con algo de duda – "de acuerdo no ahí alternativa… buscare un trabajo."

Magic vagabundeo por la villa esperando poder encontrar un trabajo, no buscaba nada ostentoso, solo algo que le diera lo suficiente para tener el pan de cada día, eso lo satisfacía perfectamente.

Su primera parada fue en la pastelería propiedad del señor y la señora Cake, y donde vivía Pinki Pie.

Algo dudoso Magic abrió la puerta y ni bien la abrió fue recibido con serpentinas volando por los aires y Pinkie pie cantando y saltando, dando volteretas irreales por todos lados.

Pinkie Pie saluda a Magic con su típica alegría – "¡Hola holaaa Magic! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a la fiesta?"

Magic algo extrañado pregunta – "¿fiesta?"

Pinkie Pie – "¡si, si, si! Hoy es mi fiesta de Post-Cumpleaños

Magic – "¿Post-Cumpleaños?"

Pinkie Pie – "si así es, has venido a eso no?

Magic – "no…"

Pinkie Pie – "a espera adivinare, adivinare… tu viniste a… Comprar un pastel si eso es seguro te rugen las tripas"

El estomago de Magic envía otro sonido delatándolo… lo que lo hace ruborizarse un poco.

Magic – "no negare que tengo hambre, pero no, no he venido a eso"

Pinkie Pie – "¿ah? ¿Por qué, qué clase de poni con hambre entra a una confitería para no comprar nada de comer?

Magic – "bueno yo intentaba decir que…"

Pinkie Pie – "ya se ya se ¡viniste buscando trabajo!"

Magic se quedo completamente mudo, no savia que pensar de Pinkie pie, por muy tonta que pareciera demostraba un ingenuo atice de genialidad, que no paso desapercibido.

Magic prefirió no prolongar más la conversación, así que fue al grano…

Magic – "de hecho si, vine buscando trabajo ¿puedo hablar con los dueños del negocio?"

Pinkie Pie – "claro que si, están en la cocina ¡adelante!"

Magic se abrió paso hacia la cocina, al entrar pudo verlos a los dos preparando repostería tan rápido como podían, aparecer tenían muchos encargos que realizar, la señora Cupcake noto la presencia de Magic y de inmediato lo saludo.

Sra. Cupcake – ho eres… debes ser tu de quien Pinkie Pie nos platico ayer, ¿te llamas Magic no?

Magic – así es de hecho ¿Cómo lo supo?

Sra. Cupcake – bueno, solo digamos que esa espada detrás de ti no pasa desapercibida fácilmente.

Magic – si de vi imaginarlo, bueno e venido aquí buscando trabajo, ya que me he quedado sin dinero…

Sra. Cupcake - ¿trabajo? Pues no se dime querido ¡crees que podamos?

Sr. Cupcake – pues… pues no nos vendrían mal un par de cascos extra…

El señor Cupcakes tenía que hacer malabares, con todas las cajas que contenían sus pedidos de entrega.

Magic se acerco repentinamente y sujeto la montaña de cajas que el señor Cucake sostenía desde el otro extremo, así evitando que cayeran los pedidos.

Magic – en ese caso, creo que puedo comenzar ahora…

Pinkie Pie apareció de repente gritando y gimoteando, como solo ella sabe en su propio loco estilo, celebrando por que trabajaría junto a su nuevo amigo.

Pinki Pie - ¡si, si, si, si, si, si! Ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo Magic ¿sabes que amerita esto? … ¡una fiesta!

Magic – gmmm… prefiero comenzar mi trabajo de inmediato…

Pinkie Pie - ¿Qué? ¿No quieres celebrar? Eres demasiado serio

Magic – bueno, siempre he sido así desde que era un potrillo, nunca tenido humor para las fiestas, o los chistes.

Pinkie Pie queda pasmada – ahh ¿Qué? pero que infancia más horrible has tenido, esto no puede quedarse así, necesitas aprender a divertirte y la maestra Pinkie Pie ¡te enseñara!

Sra. Cupcake, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa intenta calmar a Pinkie, mientras continúa orneando pedidos – ehh Pinkie Pie, te recuerdo que aun son horas de trabajo y Magic parece querer concentrarse más en lo que hace…

Pinkie pie responde de manera alegre, mientras Magic no puede evitar tirarle una mirada un poco mal murada – "ho está bien, la hare después no te preocupes Magic.

Magic respondió con un tono que rosaba en lo sarcástico, pero a la vez un poco apagado – "estoy gritando de emoción"

Pinkie Pie replica con una observación típica de ella – "ah Magic no seas tonto no estás gritando, si estuvieras gritando ¡abrías sonado asiiiiii!

Pinkie pie grito tan fuerte que Magic por un segundo se aturdió.

Sr. Cucake – "ho Magic te importaría mucho cargar y acomodar todas las cajas de pedidos por favor, así podría ayudar a mi amorcito a cocinar más rápido.

Magic responde con un tono sereno – "claro no hay problema"

Magic no quería admitirlo, pero él no era muy bueno cocinando presentía un desastre ante la sola idea de que lo pusieran a cargo de la preparación de un postre, que seguramente sería un martirio para el estomago de cualquier cliente incauto.

Para él era más aceptable ser solo un acomodador de cajas, que arriesgarse a que lo dejen a cargo de algo que al menos para él podría, resultar dañino y perjudicial para el negocio.

Magic tomaba las cajas con su boca, una por una acoplando los pedidos en el carro para que fueran entregados más tarde, de repente Pinkie Pie hablo.

Pinkie Pie – "oye ¿Por qué no estás usando tu magia? Así los acoplarías el triple, no al cuádruple, no al quíntuple, no al…"

Magic interrumpió antes de que siguiera – "ya entendí y la verdad no me gusta usar magia innecesariamente, estoy acostumbrado a reservar mi magia para cuando en verdad la necesito."

Pinkie Pie – "ya entiendo ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta moverte no? Entonces me asegurare que haya mucha música en tu fiesta para que puedas moverte muuucho mucho, mucho."

Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente a poco más del límite de tiempo casi llegando a su fin, todo estaba listo el señor y la señora Cupcake tendrían que apresurar la marcha para entregar los pedidos, pero antes de partir y dejar a Pinkie Pie con los gemelos, le querían dar las gracias a Magic y como muestra de agradecimiento le dieron una tarta para que pudiera calmar su hambre en ese momento, ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo ayudándoles los cada vez mas incesantes sonidos de su hambriento estomago no pasaron desapercibidos para ellos, cosa que a Magic le provoco un poco de rubor.

Pinkie Pie se acerco por atrás tarareando alegremente mientras Magic observaba la recompensa que le dieron, para nada alejada de lo que él buscaba realmente – "ahh una tarta de frambuesa, ¿tela vas a comer? ¿Eh eh? Las tartas de frambuesa de la señora Cupcake son muy buenas, pruébalas Magic además tus tripas te lo han pedido a gritos todo el día, hasta me parecía que tu estomago ya susurraba de hambre."

El joven unicornio hizo caso omiso de las incoherencias de Pinkie Pie y comenzó a degustar su recompensa, mágicamente separo una rebanada de la tarta y comenzó a comerla, la comía muy lentamente.

Se tomaba su tiempo… con cada mordisco saboreando hasta el máximo el delicioso postre. Pinkie Pie lo observaba y exclamo – "¿pero por qué no comes más rápido? Hasta las bacas harrean más rápido de lo que tu comes."

Magic responde de manera muy seria tras haber tragado el bocado que tenía en la boca – "hay que tomarse el tiempo de saborear lo que uno está comiendo, para poder disfrutarlo y valorar el esfuerzo que se hizo consiguiendo esta comida, es la forma más digna de comer."

Pinkie Pie se quedo sin habla con los ojos bien abiertos…

El tiempo pasó Magic término de comer y decidió proseguir su camino, ya avía acallado el hambre que lo aquejaba, pero aun a si tendría que conseguir un trabajo fijo para sí mismo, para ya no preocuparse por tener que pasar hambre por un tiempo.

por unos segundos considero quedarse en el sugarcube a trabajar acomodando los pedidos, pero lo reconsidero, ya de por si tendría que soportar a diario a Pinkie Pie como amiga y compañera de Twilight, no podía imaginarse también el tener que soportarla de compañera de trabajo.

Magic – "de verdad ella pone a prueba mi paciencia, aun que no me cae mal, pero hasta yo tengo limites…"

Dicho esto Magic no vacilo en seguir su sendero…

Su siguiente parada fue en la butic de Rarity, Magic estaba aun más dudoso de lo que estuvo en sugarcube, pero tenía que probar suerte, tampoco esperaba que fuera muy difícil sin embargo…

Entro a la butic carrusel pidiéndole trabajo a Rarity y esta…

Rarity lo observaba dudosa, pensaba la propuesta de Magic de trabajar para ella era difícil, pensar en que Magic podría ayudar en algo lo pensó por mucho tiempo, haciendo todo tipo de gestos que demostraban el grado de importancia que le daba a esto, pero por su generosidad Rarity no pudo evitar aceptar su propuesta, aun que claro estaría aprueba – "está bien Magic te daré trabajo, pero estarás a prueba, quiero ver si eres capaz de adaptarte a este entorno, he notado que te diriges a las personas con un tono muy educado, sin embargo tienes hábitos y gestos demasiado vulgares y obtusos, con algo de auto control podrías encajar bien aquí."

Magic responde algo obtuso – " se comportarme en sociedad, aun que no lo parezca, conozco la "etiqueta" y se usarla, solo que no es mi estilo comportar me así, es todo."

Rarity se volteo a verlo de manera suspicaz – "bueno, si tu lo dices mejor así, confió en que no preciso enseñarte a comportarte, pero igual si vas a hacer mi empleado, debes estar vestido para la ocasión, empecemos por quitarte esa horrible espada."

Magic mostro una expresión no muy de acuerdo y exclamo – "¿mi espada? ¿Qué pasa con ella…?"

Rarity responde fuertemente – "por favor… vas a trabajar en una butic, no en una armería, no puedes andar por ahí espantando a mis clientes con esa enorme cosa colgándote, además no hace juego con tu uniforme."

Rarity sujeta frente a él una especie de esmoquin, que sería el uniforme de asistente de Rarity.

Rarity alega ufanándose de otro logro – "o no te sorprendas Magic, es un modesto traje que hice con costura de alta calidad, por si algún día conseguía aun asistente, ahora tengo uno, y muy bien parecido por cierto. Sin duda mi clientela será mejor que nunca…"

Magic no parecía haber captado del todo – "… -Magic piensa- (Esta Poni me asusta)"

A los pocos minutos Magic ya estaba usando su uniforme de trabajo aguardando por los siguientes clientes que vinieran eventualmente, o ayudando a Rarity con una que otra costura pasándole agujas e hilos, sosteniendo estambre y demás cosas que normalmente obligaría a hacer a su gata Ópalo.

Por el momento Magic no tuvo muchas quejas, eran cosas aun simples, y Magic amaba la simpleza más que nada.

Sin embargo Magic terminaría encontrando la parte complicada de trabajar en una butic, ni bien llegaran las primeras dos clientas, las cuales no se hicieron esperar se trataban de nada mas y de nada menos que Lira y Bombón, quienes venían a comprar un par de vestidos para una fiesta que tendrían fuera de la villa, aquí comenzaría el primer reto para Magic, en su nuevo empleo.

Lira toma un vestido de Seda que encuentra entre los percheros y platica con Bombón, acerca de que si le quedaría bien… cuanto le costaría etcétera, etcétera.

Magic solo estaba allí parado preguntándose qué aria si le preguntaban algo a él, no es que fuera un mal critico, pero definitivamente criticar las vestimentas de una Poni no era su fuerte, en eso lo que temía sucedió ambas se dirigieron a él para pedirle su opinión – "disculpe, pero mi amiga quiere comprar este vestido de Seda, yo le digo que ese color no le queda, pero no quiere escucharme ¿podría decirle su opinión?"

Argumenta Bombón en un tono muy calmado, Magic muestra un poco de preocupación, e incluso se noto que levemente hecho un tragón de Saliva, pero aun así se aventuro a hacer caso de aquella petición.

Lira argumenta al ver que Magic se aproxima – "¿Qué opina usted? Me encanta este vestido."

Magic no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si decía algo que no le gustaría, algo que savia por experiencia, es que criticar negativamente a las vestimentas de una Yegua, era algo que daba miedo, así que optando por lo mas conveniente, respondió positivamente. - "s... si por supuesto, le queda muy bien.^^""

Rarity aparece de la nada exclamando – "¡¿pero qué?! No puedo creer que quieras ponerte eso, ho no, no, no eso no te queda cariño, deja que te muestre algo que va mejor contigo."

Magic se hizo a un lado y decidió dejarlo en manos de Rarity, esperando que lo manejase mejor, pero presentía que también terminaría yéndose de allí…

Rarity termino convenciendo a Lira que el azul marino era su color perfecto y tras haberle escogido otro vestido a Bombón, logro que ambas se fueran contentas con su compra después de eso suspiro un poco y se volteo hacia Magic.

Rarity – "bueno Magic, no te sientas mal, todos cometemos errores la primera vez que hacemos algo, supongo que debí enseñarte como recomendarle ropa a las clientas."

- "No hay problema, tratare de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez" – alega Magic, algo ruborizado por la pena.

No mucho después de eso una Poni blanca con una melena roza a dos tonos y una Cutie marck en forma de Rosa entra a la butic carrusel, se trataba de nada más y nada menos, que Rose la florista ella, entro para comprar un vestido con el cual verse bien en una cena familiar que tendría esa noche, la familia de Rose no era nada elegante, ni importante, pero algunos de sus parientes eran quisquillosos con la elegancia, además de ser adinerados, así que tendría que ponerse más presentable de lo que ella acostumbraría, siendo una Pony de Villa.

Roce paso al mostrador donde estaba Magic y con un cierto tono de entusiasmo, aun que sereno el pregunto a Magic si tenía algo que la hiciera lucir bien – "Disculpe estoy buscando algo para una reunión familiar, estaba pensando en algo que resalte el color de mi melena o algo así ¿de casualidad tiene algo?"

Magic esta vez no se dejaría derrotar por la falta de experiencia, tratando de razonar un poco en su mente que podría darle, opto por lo más básico de pensar.

Magic piensa – "(_Algo Rosa podría ser, bueno debo hacer el intento)" _–Magic deja de pensar – bueno por aquí señorita, veamos que puedo ofrecerle._"_

Solo confiaba en sus instintos, nunca le fallaron en el campo de batalla, así que confiaba que esta vez le ayudaran a elegir la combinación de ropa apropiada para una yegua, quizás algo aun más peligroso que una batalla, para no hacer esperar demasiado a la clienta toma con su boca un vestido de dos tonalidades rosas, era rosa oscuro con bordes en rosa suave, muy parecido a la melena de Roce.

Magic piensa mientras selo acerca – "(_parece fácil… bueno esta vez fue fácil)_"

Magic le mostro el vestido a su nueva clienta esperando no equivocarse esta vez, Rose no se veía decepcionada, de hecho le gusto bastante.

Rose – "se ve perfecto, me lo probare"

Rose lo toma y se marcha al probador, Magic espera a que termine para ver si esta conforme o no, al salir del vestidor le pregunta a Magic que tal se le ve…

Desde la perspectiva de Magic el vestido está bien, le queda bien hace juego con su melena sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo Rarity interrumpe.

Rarity entra aun con su cinta de medir en sus hombros y sus anteojos de trabajo puestos – "¿ehh…? Oh no, no, no querida eso no te queda."

Rose – "¿enserio? Porque a mí me parece que está bien."

Rarity – "no querida hace juego con tu melena, pero creo que el estilo no te queda bien, déjame mostrarte uno que irá más acorde contigo.

Magic avía escogido bien el color, mas no escogió bien el diseño, según Rarity claro está, Rarity le había dado otro con las mismas tonalidades, pero con un diseño diferente el vestido en si tenía un diseño que lo asemejada a una flor gigante algo, que endonaría perfectamente con la personalidad y oficio de Roce, obviamente ella salió de la sastrería muy satisfecha con su compra.

Magic no necesariamente estaba muy afectado por esto, al menos sus instintos no le fallaron escogiendo el color, pero al final decidió que ya era hora de seguir su búsqueda, definitivamente vender ropa no era su trabajo, y este tipo de ambiente lo sofocaba mucho…

No le tomo mucho decidir que se iría también de la butic carrusel.

Magic guardo silencio por un tiempo, después exclamo – "no creo que sea lo mío Rarity, creo que proseguiré mi búsqueda."

Rarity estaba acomodando unos vestidos mal ubicados en los percheros, así que le hablo a Magic sin mirarlo – "está bien Magic, pero debo decir que has sido muy servicial."

Magic estaba a punto de irse, cuando Rarity hablo súbitamente de nuevo – "¿eres oriundo de Canterlot no?

Magic freno en seco algo nervioso, como si Rarity hubiera descubierto algo que el preferiría mantener enterrado, pero al no querer armar una escena o dar una mala mentira decidió relajarse y tomar aire disimuladamente, y luego responder…

Magic – "s…si así es, nací y Crecí en canterlot y viví allí la mayor parte de mi vida cuando era un potrillo, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Rarity – "por tu cuerno"

Magic – "¿mi cuerno?"

El cuerno de Magic era más prominente que el de un Unicornio común y con un espiral bien marcada y acentuada que le daba volumen, ese tipo de cuernos de Unicornio no eran muy comunes, la mayoría de los Unicornios que lo tenían vivían en canterlot y la mayoría de esos unicornios y casi todos de hecho, eran de casas o de familias nobles o favorecidas, algo que no parecía andar muy acorde con alguien que vivía como Magic.

Rarity – "no te obligare a contarme nada sobre tu vida o tu pasado, pero me temo que para mi ese cuerno tuyo no paso desapercibido, no se cual sea tu historia o porque pareciera que evitas tu pasado a donde quiera que vallas, pero quiero que entiendas que ahora tienes amigas aquí, y que si te abres mas con nosotras, podremos entender cualquier cosa que salga de ti y tal vez ayudarte, con cualquier problema que tengas."

Magic – "cada quien tiene sus propios problemas Rarity, agradezco que te intereses por ayudarme, pero me temo que mi pasado y mi vida no son algo que le pueda contar a cualquiera."

Rarity – "lo lamento si fui muy entrometida, pero era difícil no notar tu cuerno y los nervios que pusiste cuando mencione a Canterlot."

Magic – "si supongo que en cierta manera me sorprendiste, no contaba con esa perspicacia."

Magic se retiro sonriéndole a Rarity levemente y prosiguió su búsqueda, una vez algo alejado de su butic susurro para si mismo.

Magic – "en verdad no contaba con esa perspicacia, ahora debo tener especial cuidado con ella, al parecer nota todo."

Magic siguió con su búsqueda el día casi había terminado, ya era de alba y Magic probo cualquier trabajo imaginable, descartando a Fluttershy ya que savia que serie inútil si sus animales huían de el todo el tiempo, casi resignado Magic se puso pensativo a recostarse encima de un árbol.

En eso Twilight lo interrumpió mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos…

Twilight –"Magic hola ¿como estas?"

Magic – "ho hola Twilight, e estado bien aun buscando trabajo."

Twilight – "no has tenido suerte?"

Magic –"me temo que no, no es nada fácil buscar empleo, esta villa es demasiado pacifica para necesitar de un guerrero."

Twilight –"sé que es tu talento especial, y por eso quizás te cueste intentar aplicar a otras cosas nuevas, pero no creo que debas rendirte aun."

Twilight se llevo un Casco muy pensativa a su mentón, tratando de hallar una respuesta y finalmente sele ocurrió algo –"eso es… Magic ya sé que podrías hacer"

Magic –"¿Qué?"

Twilight –"¡Magic sígueme!"

Magic siguió a Twilight hasta las afueras de villa Poni, justo donde se encontraba la granja de la familia Apple, también conocida como Sweet Apple Acres…

Magic aun no entendía porque Twilight lo avía traído hasta aquí, pero sin decir nada simplemente le siguió la corriente ni bien entraron Twilight saludo a AppleJack, y ella le devolvió el saludo, después de eso ambas se alejaron un poco de Magic para charlar en privado, Magic no entendía mucho de lo que decían, pero pudo reconocer una que otra risita picara en su conversación.

Twilight regreso después de 5 minutos y le dijo a Magic con un aire muy contento.

Twilight – "buenas noticias Magic, ya tienes trabajo."

Magic – "¿qué?"

Twilight – "si a partir de ahora trabajaras en la granja de manzanas, ayudando a AppleJack y a su familia claro, si quieres."

AppleJack – "Sweet Apple Acres no siempre gana mucho, pero apreciamos el trabajo duro Magic, si aceptas incluiremos el almuerzo y la cena sin descontarlo de tu salario, la comida es algo que sobra aquí."

Magic muestra una expresión algo neutral, pero casi al instante sede ante la propuesta de AppleJack.

Magic – "está bien, comienzo cuando quieran."

Magic comenzó a trabajar casi de inmediato, cosechar las manzanas no tenía ninguna ciencia, por lo que a Magic no le costó trabajo asimilar la tarea solo tuvo que ver a AppleJack y a Big Macintosh realizarlo una vez para entenderlo, colocar las canastas al pie de los arboles, patearlos con fuerza para que las manzanas caigan en las cestas y llevarlas al granero.

Magic trabajo con mucho entusiasmo durante horas, sudo mucho, y todo el tiempo trabajo sin quejarse manteniendo una expresión más o tan seria y neutral que el propio Big Macintosh no pudo haberla superado, mientras trabajaba parecía vivir en su propio mundo, y su cuerpo funcionando en modo automático.

Twilight se avía quedado todo el rato para ver como se desenvolvía Magic, definitivamente no tenía problemas haciendo esto, incluso parecía que trabajaba un poco más que AppleJack y Big Macintosh, ya que a la hora del descanso parecía estar en trance, y era difícil hacerlo reaccionar.

AppleJack –"cielos Twilight, debo admitirlo Magic en verdad sabe trabajar duro, ¿pero como supiste que este lugar estaría bien para él?"

Twilight –"sencillo Magic es un guerrero, pero como Villa poni es un sitio pacifico no avía mucho que alguien como el pudiera hacer aquí, así que pensé, que si no podía trabajar como guerrero al menos podría explotar todas sus capacidades, y ya que tiene un cuerpo tan entrenado, es obvio que está acostumbrado a resistir el trabajo duro."

AppleJack responde con un tono algo pícaro –"si no te culpo por haber notado sus músculos."

Twilight exclama sonrojada – "¿Qué? No ¡no me refería a eso!

AppleJack ríe a carcajadas –"ja, ja, ja, ja ya Twilight, no es para tanto."

La noche cae y Magic se prepara para irse después de una jornada de trabajo.

Magic –"bueno Twilight, creo que es hora de retirarme por hoy, gracias señorita AppleJack."

AppleJack –"como que "Señorita AppleJack" por todos los santos Magic, no es necesario ser tan cortes, ahora eres un amigo no tienes porque tratar de marcar una distancia entre nosotros."

Magic –"si usted lo dice seño… digo AppleJack"

AppleJack –"así me gusta en confianza, como uno más de la familia."

Twilight –"sabes Magic no es necesario que te retires, si quieres podrías quedarte por aquí, de ese modo ahorrarías en tener que viajar desde Villa poni."

Magic responde muy sereno – "no Twilight, no quiero causarle problemas a AppleJack y su familia, además ya te lo avía dicho no puedo conciliar el sueño en una cama o adentro de una casa."

AppleJack – "para mí no sería molestia Magic, pero si es así la cosa, creo que hay una forma en la que todos podremos estar contentos."

AppleJack le mostro a Magic un granero que estaba en muy buen estado, cerca de la casa de la familia –"personalmente me gustaría ofrecerte la habitación de huéspedes, pero sé que no querrás, al menos espero aceptes quedarte aquí es espacioso, puedes salir al aire libre cuando quieras, y además podrás refugiarte de la lluvia, y si tienes hambre solo tienes que ir a la casa cuando sea hora de comer."

Magic contemplo meditativo la alternativa con una expresión muy neutral… y finalmente lo decidió…

Magic –"aprecio su amabilidad chicas, está bien esto me sienta perfecto."

AppleJack –"¡sí! ¡Así se habla Magic!"

AppleJack y Twilight dejaron solo a Magic en su nuevo alojamiento en Sweet Apple Acres ya era tarde y debían prepararse para descansar, el día estaba yéndose y la noche otorgada por la princesa Luna estaba en las puertas, sin embargo antes de irse Twilight se ha cerca a Magic.

Twilight – "bueno Magic debo irme, sino Spike se preocupara por mi" –Twilight muestra una sonrisa muy feliz al despedirse-

Magic –"está bien Twilight, una vez más gracias por resolver mi problema, y gracias también a AppleJack."

Twilight –"no hay problema, me gusto poder ayudarte… además te esforzaste mucho buscando trabajo…" – Twilight parecía querer decirle algo mas a Magic, pero no parecía poder decírselo.-

Magic –"¿sucede algo mas Twilight?"

Twilight – "a pues bueno… tu… tu dijiste que estabas de paso en Villa poni ¿no?"

Magic –"si así es"

Twilight –"sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero quería saber cuánto te quedaras… digo ya sabes ahora somos amigos y…"

Twilight guardo un incomodo silencio, mientras trataba de esconder el rubor de su cara, Magic guardo silencio y solo vio directo a la luna muy pensativo, la luz de la luna iluminaba su melena dorada, mientras la brisa nocturna jugaba con ella ondeándola a su capricho.

Twilight algo nerviosa se voltea para irse –"bueno ya me voy Magic, disculpa si te incomode."

Magic habla sin voltearse –"nunca planeo con anticipación cuanto tiempo me quedare en un lugar, supongo que me voy cuando un lugar me aburre y necesito un cambio de aire."

Twilight se voltea, entre sorprendida y algo contentan –"¡ahh!

Magic –"tal vez valla a la biblioteca a visitarte, y podamos charlar sobre magia y otras cosas."

Twilight –"oh si claro estaría encantada Magic, bueno adiós cuídate mucho."

Twilight se retiro del sitio…

Una vez con ella fuera del lugar, Magic vio a cada lado cerciorándose de estar totalmente solo.

Una vez hecho eso, busco entre sus cosas la misteriosa hoja que robo de aquel libro en la biblioteca de Twilight, mientras re-leía lo escrito en esa hoja, pensaba en vos alta…

Magic- "un año entero, un año entero solo eso, ni un día mas"

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight estaba dictando su carta a la princesa Celestia, la cual obviamente estaba escrita por su fiel Spike…

Twilight – "querida princesa Celestia, hoy aprendí algo muy importante acerca del trabajo duro, aprendí que cuando estás en necesidad de buscar uno no siempre puedes tener buena suerte a la primera, y seguramente terminaras encontrando muchos trabajos que no son para ti, pero lo importante es no rendirse perseverar hasta hallar un lugar donde tus talentos embonen y claro la ayuda de unas buenas amigas nunca esta demás, esa es la gran lección que me enseño mi nuevo amigo Magic Sword.

Tu le al estudiante Twilight Sparkle…"

Spike envía la carta a la Princesa Celestia, y después de eso Twilight se alista para dormir, Twilight se puso su piyama, se llevo con ella un buen libro para leer mientras esperaba que el sueño la venciera y cepillo un poco su melena antes de acostarse, cuando Twilight quedo profundamente dormida, algo extraño pasó en sus sueños.

Ella estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro y sentía que alguien le estaba hablando, podía oírlo claramente, pero no parecía entender lo que le decía esa vos que murmuraba en el interior de su conciencia.

Twilight – "¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿quién eres?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es lo que me dices? No logro entenderte… ¿Qué lo vea? ¿Pero ver qué?

En eso una luz cegadora ilumino el espacio que estaba totalmente negro, y ahí Twilight se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía, era un lugar oscuro, solo iluminado por un cielo carmesí con densas nubes marrones, adonde quiera que Twilight volteara solo avía destrucción, ruinas y caos, podía ver los restos de muchas cosas tales como arboles casas, juguetes de potrillos entre otros objetos casi calcinados por las llamas, que daban a entender que antes en ese lugar alguien estaba viviendo.

a medida que Twilight seguía haciendo su recorrido por el lugar, todo lo que veía lentamente la llevaron a tener una perturbadora sospecha, que en silencio trataba de negar…

Pero finalmente ella no pudo negarlo al encontrarse frente a la siguiente casa, la suya la misma biblioteca en la que ella vivía pero derruida y casi hecha cenizas, pero aun una buena parte de ella se mantenía en pie, Twilight no podía seguir negando los hechos ese lugar destruido era Villa poni, su hogar destruido y hecho cenizas…

Twilight quedo pasmada y paralizada, ella quería abrir esa puerta de una patada y entrar para ver si avía alguno de sus amigos ahí, el pánico la asediaba, pero el desconcierto y la incredulidad la carcomían por dentro, después de pelearse consigo misma un largo tiempo tuvo el valor para entrar, y al hacerlo podía ver su biblioteca por dentro, al igual que el exterior el interior estaba en ruinas.

Twilight llama a su Dragón asistente, mientras explora el lugar – "¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¡Donde están todos!

En una sombra en un rincón Twilight identifica una silueta que parece la de Spike y corre hacia él para ver si ésta bien.

Twilight –"¡Spike! Qué bien que te encuentro ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Qué paso con Villa poni? –Spike no responde- "¿Spike?"

Twilight se acerca para verlo bien y al hacerlo nota algo que la horroriza, Spike estaba convertido en piedra, Twilight queda pasmada y se lanza de inmediato hacia el bebe Dragón petrificado, sin embargo al tocarlo este se vuelve arena y polvo en segundos.

Twilight contempla las cenizas de su asistente y compañero, sin poder creerlo mientras el miedo la impotencia y el desconcierto acaparan cada rincón en la mente de Twilight – "¿Qué? ¡QUE ES TODO ESTO!

Twilight corre directamente a las casas de sus amigas esperando que ellas estén bien, primero seba a la Butic carrusel, solo para encontrar a Rarity en ese mismo estado, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de intentar tocarla, temiendo que le pasara lo mismo que a Spike, recorrió, cada centímetro del pueblo, pero sin importar a quien viera todos eran simples estatuas.

Twilight mira hacia el cielo –"¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? ¿Quién eres? ¡Quiero despertar!

En eso las nubes se disipan en un sector en forma circular, como si le abrieran paso a algo y en efecto, así era de lo profundo de ese cielo carmesí surgió una enorme esfera de color negro, era como una luna negra que se aproximaba cada vez mas y mas cerca de Twilight, en la superficie de esta esfera comenzó a aparecer algún tipo de escritura escrita con energía, pero ninguno de esos símbolos era entendible para Twilight, al mismo tiempo se escuchan unos extraños canticos que cantaban en una lengua que Twilight también desconocía, todo esto no guardaba sentido en su mente.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que de repente un montón de imágenes golpearon su cabeza, eran imágenes que azotaban a su mente a la zar y no parecían tener sentido la una con la otra, escenas de sus recuerdos con sus amigas, mesclados con escenas horribles y ponis que nunca avía conocido…

Twilight despertó gritando y respirando agitada estaba bañada en sudor frio, nunca en toda su vida avía tenido una pesadilla tan vivida y real, ni siquiera de potrilla se avía asustado tanto de un mal sueño, se quedo sentada en su cama respirando hondo, mientras tenía un casco en la frente.

Twilight –"¿Qué fue todo eso? eso no pudo ser real, no puede serlo seguro fue solo una pesadilla…"

Twilight se dirigió a servirse un vaso con agua y tras beberlo volvió a su cama tratando de superar el miedo se acuesta y se duerme plácidamente, no parece volver a tener pesadillas sin embargo, este sería el primero pero no el ultimo sueño extraño que tendría Twilight desde la llegada de Magic…

Continuara...


	3. Espinas de Pesadilla

Capitulo 3: "Espinas de pesadilla"

Este Capitulo comienza con Apple Bloom saliendo de Sweet Apple Acres, lista para partir a la escuela, las labores de recolección de manzanas de aquella mañana ya avían finalizado, Apple Bloom ya savia que tenían a Magic Sword como Huésped aun que ella aun no lo conocía directamente, no dudo en saludarlo con mucha alegría, Magic le devolvió el saludo también sonriendo, pero con mas serenidad que alegría.

En la escuela Apple Bloom pudo escuchar a sus compañeras de clases murmurar, algunos de ellos ya sabían del nuevo forastero que cargaba una gran espada, a algunos les daba algo de miedo y a otros curiosidad.

Apple Bloom vio eso como una oportunidad de oro, reuniría a sus amigas de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y charlarían con el nuevo Poni, esperando que quizás el pudiera ayudarlas a encontrar sus marcas, era la primera vez que en Villa poni aparecía un guerrero, por lo tanto era algo que aun no avían intentado ser.

"las Cutie Marck Crusaders, serian guerreras" o al menos eso se decía a si misma Apple Bloom en su mente.

La hora de clases termino a la hora de siempre, Apple Bloom comento la idea con sus amigas Scotaloo Sweetie Belle, y les propuso su nueva idea.

Scotaloo exclama emocionada por la propuesta de Apple Bloom – excelente idea Apple Bloom, solo imagínalo, las Cutie Mark Crusaders las mejores guerreras de Equestria.

Apple Bloom exclama, pensando que al fin avían encontrado la respuesta – como no lo pensé antes, si ya aviamos probado todo en Villa Poni y ya le habíamos preguntado a todos los ponis de la villa, la única alternativa es preguntarle a alguien que no sea de la villa.

Sweetie Belle quien es la primera en emprender el camino y tomar la delantera, argumenta – no se hable más, vallamos a ver a Magic…

Las tres potrillas corrían a toda velocidad hacia Sweet Apple Acres, esperando poder encontrarlo allí aun, pero Magic ya no se encontraba en la granja.

Apple Bloom se acerca a su hermana, para poder preguntarle – AppleJack ¿Dónde está Magic?

AppleJack – ahora mismo debe de estar en la Villa, creo que acordó verse con Twilight en la biblioteca para charlar de magia.

Una vez dicho eso, las Cutie Mark Crusaders se dirigieron de inmediato a la biblioteca de Twilight.

Tal como dijo AppleJack, ahí estaba Magic con Twilight leyendo libros y discutiendo sobre hechizos y demás temas relacionados, con Twilight.

Twilight se sentía muy a gusta en la compañía de Magic, ambos estaban sentados en cojines uno frente al otro – me sorprende que sepas tanto de magia Magic, es agradable tener a alguien que entienda las mismas cosas que tu…

Magic responde con una leve sonrisa – bueno mi maestro me dijo que la mente es tan importante como el cuerpo, por eso no escatimo en gastos para entrenar tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo, y claro mis hechizos

Twilight regresa rápidamente al tema original de conversación – y como te decía, no sé en qué fallo mi fórmula para hacer una pócima de invisibilidad, pensé que esta vez lo lograría aumentando la dosis de savia en la formula, pero solo me exploto en la cara.

Magic – yo abría aumentado las hojas de hierba Lira, así hubiera sido menos peligroso al menos.

Los dos se rieron juntos unos segundos, hasta que notaron la presencia de las potrillas.

Apple Bloom habla ni bien notan su presencia – ah ¿interumpimos algo Twilight?

Twilight exclama – ah ¿qué? No, no para nada solo estaba charlando con Magic sobre magia, es todo.

Magic se pone de pie, mientras habla y recoge su espada – si fue agradable a verme reunido contigo Twilight, hace mucho no discuto estas cosas con nadie.

Twilight exclama con una sonrisa – bueno cuando quieras Magic…

Entonces las Cutie Mark Crusaders se acercaron a Magic deseosas de preguntarle, como consiguió su marca.

Apple Bloom fue la primera en pasar al frente y preguntarle con mucho entusiasmo la historia de la Cutie Mark de Magic – Magic, dinos como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark…

Magic se mostro algo dudoso de responder esa pregunta, tuvo que pensarlo unos momentos- ¿Cómo conseguí mi Cutie Mark? Bueno pues yo…

Scotaloo exclama con mucho ahincó – ¡sii! Luce genial, debe esconderse una gran historia tras ella.

Sweetie Belle, da unos brinquitos mientras dice - ¡si yo también quiero oírlo!

Magic suspiro y luego dijo – me temo que no puedo decirles eso, lo siento niñas tendrán que buscar a alguien más para escuchar historias…

Sweetie Belle exclama decepcionada - ¡ah no puede ser, es injusto!

Scotaloo exclama algo molesta, y refunfuñando – ¡no puedes ser tan egoísta, al menos dinos algo!

Twilight interrumpe a las potrillas – chicas escuchen se que están deseosas de encontrar sus marcas, pero entiendan que no todos quieren compartir sus historias, Magic es así demasiado serrado con todos, pero seguro tiene sus razones para no querer contar su historia.

Magic – lo siento pequeñas

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se decepcionaron…

Magic mira el Reloj para asegurarse de que no sea muy tarde para cierto compromiso pendiente – bien, supongo que debo ir ahora a Sugarcube córner a ver a Pinki Pie.

Twilight lo recuerda de repente y hace lo siguiente – es verdad, Pinki Pie aun no ha podido hacerte tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Magic responde con una sonrisa serena – no me molestaría

Magic y Twilight se marcharon juntos a la fiesta que Pinkie Pie organizo para Magic, aun que algo atrasada aparentemente, Magic aun que algo cerrado como de costumbre, intentaba integrarse a la fiesta como podía, aun que claro considerando que no disfrutaba de las fiestas, sería algo muy difícil.

De hecho Magic pasó gran parte de la fiesta recostado en un rincón, esperando que todo pasara sin él, e ignorando numerosas invitaciones a hacer cualquier actividad.

Para Pinkie Pie no paso desapercibida la actitud de Magic, y aun que fuera lo último que haría, se aseguraría de que el disfrutara su fiesta y sonriera al menos una vez – ¡vamos Magic juguemos a ponle la cola al Poni…!

Magic suspira levemente y responde dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rincón opuesto – nunca disfrute esa clase de…

Magic no pudo decir nada mas, ya que Pinki Pie lo jalo de un Casco y le puso la venda en los ojos y la cola de papel en el hocico, para ponérsela al Poni de papel antes de que pudiera objetar otra vez…

Todos y todas estaban animando a Magic a que jugara, pero el definitivamente no se sentía cómodo en esa situación.

Magic piensa – (en que estaba pensando cuando vine a esta fiesta, si ya savia que no soporto a Pinkie Pie entonces por que vine, de verdad nada me exaspera más que los juegos de fiesta, en fin solo ponle la cola al Poni y termina con esto ya…)

Ya que estaba caminando a siegas tenía que buscar al poni de papel por toda la habitación, algo obvio en este juego, buscando y buscando al final lo encontró, pero no acertó el lugar de la cola terminando por ponerla en el mentón.

Pinki Pie – ahh estuviste muy cerca Magic, como unos 15 centímetro cerca, pero bueno de eso se trata el juego ja, ja, ja dime ¿no te sientes feliz?

Magic esbozo una sonrisa leve que en realidad era fingida, quería darle el gusto a Pinkie esperando que eso la calmara un poco.

Pinkie Pie se puso algo seria, cosa que en ella era poco usual y exclamo en un tono de molestia – he visto mejores sonrisas fingidas Magic…

Se retira para charlar con los demás invitados de la fiesta, Magic simplemente dio la espalda.

Twilight noto la aptitud de Magic, y fue con el de inmediato – Magic ¿por que eres así con Pinkie? ella preparo todo esto solo para darte la bienvenida.

Magic cierra los ojos un segundo, luego se voltea y responde – ya selo avía dicho aquella vez, no tengo humor para las fiestas o los chistes, así soy yo jamás he soportado este tipo de cosas…

Twilight replica algo molesta – esa no es razón para que hieras los sentimientos de Pinkie

Magic responde – esa no era mi intención, pero que mas podía hacer, no soporto las fiestas y ella quiere verme sonreír solo quise darle el gusto, no es mi culpa que se diera cuenta de que fingía.

Twilight responde un poco más molesta – sabes Magic hay veces que no te comprendo a veces pareces alguien abierto y sincero, y otras veces pareces tan serrado incluso llegas a hacer egoísta sin darte cuenta.

Magic replica argumentando de un modo muy frio – tu le dices "egoísmo", yo le digo "mi forma de ver la vida", no espero que lo comprendas Twilight, así soy yo puedes aceptarme como soy, o simplemente alejarte de mí, esa es decisión tuya

Twilight se voltea para irse a otra parte de la fiesta, mientras habla – ese es el punto Magic "¿Quién eres tu realmente?" me refiero al verdadero "Tu", tal vez cuando me lo muestres pueda aceptarlo como es…

Twilight se retira molesta, la fiesta término y todas estaban cansadas, Twilight y sus amigas junto con Magic fueron las ultimas en quedarse.

Rarity felicita a su anfitriona, muy satisfecha por el resultado de la fiesta – otra gran fiesta Pinkie Pie, felicidades.

Pinkie Pie responde alegre y después un poco molesta – o gracias Rarity, me alagas aun que me hubiera gustado que alguien más sonriera.

Pinkie se muestra algo molesta aun que no demasiado, Twilight también se veía un poco distraída…

Rainbow Dash se dirige preocupada a Twilight - ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

Twilight responde tras a ver salido un rato de sus pensamientos – no nada, es solo que…

Rainbow Dash responde en tono de broma – a no me digas que tu y Magic se pelearon, a solo reconcíliense de una vez y ya

Twilight responde levantando la voz – ¡ya te dije que no pasa nada entre nosotros Rainbow! –Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo y luego recobro la compostura – lo siento es solo que algo paso es todo.

Fluttershy miro el Reloj de la pared, y cedió cuenta que ya era muy tarde – o miren qué hora es debo volver rápido a casa, o ángel se molestara

AppleJack rectifica lo que dice Fluttershy para luego bostezar un poco – es verdad, debo levantarme temprano mañana, esas manzanas no se cosecharan solas.

Magic fue el primero en levantarse para irse, se despidió de ellas dándoles la espalda en la salida – gracias por la fiesta, que tengan buenas noches.

Rarity trata de animar a su amiga – no permitas que te afecte Pinkie, me temo que Magic es así

Pinkie Pie habla un poco más animada y optimista dice – si es verdad, esta fiesta no lo animo, pero Magic debe aprender que no todo en la vida es hacer… lo que sea que haga Magic, debe aprender a divertirse y se lo enseñare aun que ¡sea lo último que haga!

Todas se Retiraron a dormir, ya que tendrían obligaciones al día siguiente…

Twilight camino sola hasta su biblioteca, aun que ella decía a verlo olvidado, la verdad no era cierto, aun recordaba lo sucedido en aquella mañana, recuerda el tacto del acero sobre su piel, la afilada hoja marcando una pequeña línea en su cuello, la expresión bacía en los ojos de Magic, como si pudiera a verla matado en aquel momento sin arrepentimientos.

Esa imagen aun estaba plasmada en su mente, de cierta forma eso la carcomía por dentro y comenzó a hacer que su carácter cambiara con Magic, por eso se molesto con él durante la fiesta, ella no podía evitar preguntarse si no avía ofendido a Magic con algo de lo que le dijo… se planteo que quizás ella también fue insensible en ese momento, sin pensarlo.

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, la brisa nocturna soplaba con gran fuerza esa noche, y los ruidos nocturnos sacaron a la pequeña Apple Bloom de sus sueños, al despertarse pudo ver por la ventana una silueta saliendo del Granero donde dormía Magic, y dirigirse al Bosque Everfree, Apple Bloom se dio cuenta que era Magic.

La pequeña y traviesa Potrilla pensó en ese momento, que tal vez Magic iría a hacer algo emocionante, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a la aventura, salió sigilosamente de la casa esperando no despertar a la abuela Smith, a Big Macintosh, ni a AppleJack una vez fuera de la casa siguió el mismo sendero que siguió Magic para dirigirse al Bosque, cruzando por el huerto de arboles de "Manzanas Zap" aun no era la fecha de cultivo, por lo tanto esos árboles estarían sin ningún fruto.

Magic estaba parado frente a uno mirándolo con detenimiento, Apple Bloom se escondió detrás de otro árbol y espero que el siguiera su marcha.

Magic – tal como pensé, la época de cosecha aun no llega no debí alimentar falsas esperanzas, de cualquier forma aun tengo un año entero para esperarlas, será mejor ser paciente y concentrarme en lo que está a mi alcance, por ahora.

Magic siguió su camino sigiloso, Apple Bloom también lo siguió ignorando lo que encontraría en ese misterioso bosque, que aterrorizaba a los Ponis.

Magic siguió su camino hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde había un enorme foso frente a él y en ese foso un insondable mar de enredaderas espinosas, con unos pocos lugares libres donde poder saltar y quedarse a salvo de las espinas.

Magic se pone en posición de guardia y susurra para sí mismo – las cosas que hay que hacer… muy bien solo recuerda, una rama de la ortiga es todo lo que necesitas, nada más y no dejes que te pique.

Magic salto de inmediato a aquella fosa aterrizando en la zona que estaba libre de las plantas y se dispuso a desenvainar su espada

Una vez la tuvo afuera pudo escuchar barios movimientos a su alrededor, era obvio que no era una planta común y corriente, ya que las ramas y enredaderas se movían solas entre las sombras de la noche.

Magic muy concentrado no movía ni un musculo trataba de concentrarse para conseguir cortar la rama que necesitaba, pero en ese momento una pequeña y juvenil voz lo saco de su concentración, no era otra que la vos de Apple Bloom -¿Magic qué haces allí abajo necesitas ayuda?

Magic dirigió su vista súbitamente hacia arriba - ¡Apple Bloom!

Las ramas inmediatamente reaccionaron ante el sonido, un grupo de ellas se abalanzaron contra Magic, quien las bloqueo con su espada para luego contra atacar y cortarlas.

A la vez otras de esas ramas fueron en directo a donde estaba Apple Bloom, quien se encontraba muy en el borde de la fosa, las ramas golpearon ese borde y derribaron la parte en la que Apple Bloom estaba parada, haciéndola caer hacia la fosa cuando Apple Bloom término en el fondo las Ramas comenzaron a rodearla y se retorcían en el aire esperando el momento para atrapar a la pequeña potrilla.

Apple Bloom estaba paralizada del miedo, no savia que pasaría, en ese momento Magic corto las ramas que estaban frente a ella y se abrió paso poniéndose entre la potrilla y las monstruosas plantas.

Magic al colocarse frente a ella, exclama sin quitar los ojos de encima de la planta - ¡no importa lo que pase Apple Bloom, no te separes de mi y no dejes que te piquen las espinas!

Las ramas arremetieron contra ellos, una y otra vez… Magic pudo repelerlas y contraatacarlas siguió así por un corto tiempo, pero finalmente encaro los hechos de que no podría proteger a Apple Bloom y vencer a la planta al mismo tiempo, la única opción era escapar.

Magic arrojo su enorme espada al suelo y se paro en sima de la hoja – Apple Bloom deprisa párate sobre la hoja.

Apple Bloom no le vio el sentido a tal petición, pero estaba muy asustada para pensar no lo dudo, se paro sobre la hoja justo detrás de Magic.

Magic concentro su magia y entonces encanto la hoja de su espada, la cual comenzó a levitar en el aire con Magic y Apple Bloom sobre ella, en un segundo Magic y Apple Bloom comenzaron a surfear en el aire arriba de aquella gran espada, lo que les permitió escapar de la fosa a toda velocidad, sin embargo la planta reacciono muy violentamente por lo ocurrido, ante lo cual envió todas sus extremidades contra ellos.

El rango de alcance de la monstruosa planta, era sorprendente desde la fosa no lo parecía tanto, pero en realidad les dio carrera a Magic y su pequeña copiloto…

Magic evitaba con gran audacia las ramas de la espinosa planta, y con una gran concentración, Apple Bloom se sujetaba a él cómo podía con sus pequeños cascos, entonces lograron abandonar el Bosque Everfree sin embargo Magic no percibió a una silueta que avía sido testigo de todo entre las sombras, era Zecora la Cebra que vivía en lo profundo del Bosque, y avía sido testigo de todo desde el principio hasta el final.

Una vez fuera del Bosque y a salvo, Magic respira agitado por la adrenalina y el sol ya estaba saliendo y los primeros rayos de este comenzaban a iluminar la granja.

Apple Bloom salta de alegría y grita -¡bien! ¡Eso fue emocionante!

Magic exclama casi como un regaño - ¡¿Qué demonios hacías siguiéndome a esas horas de la noche hasta el Bosque?!

Apple Bloom se pone un poco apenada y responde – yo pensé que si te seguía tal vez averiguaría algo que me ayudara a obtener mi marca era todo…

Magic responde a un molesto – la próxima vez no tomes riesgos innecesarios, no te imaginas lo peligrosa que era esa planta, hubieras podido morir…

Apple Bloom no pudo responder debido a que cayó desmallada en un instante, Magic se apresuro a verla más de cerca y confirmo sus peores temores, durante el escape Apple Bloom se avía picado con una de esas espinas…

Magic rechina los dientes con frustración y exclama – ¡maldición! ¿Ahora qué hago?

Sabiendo que se arriesgaba mucho Magic hizo lo único que podía hacer, tomar a Apple Bloom y llevarla hasta Sweet Apple Acres y contarle a AppleJack lo sucedido, Magic conocía este caso y necesitaría ayuda si quería salvar a Apple Bloom.

La puso sobre su lomo y de inmediato galopo hacia Sweet Apple Acres, donde AppleJack se preguntaba donde estaba Magic para iniciar el trabajo de la mañana, pero ni bien lo vio llegar con Apple Bloom se olvido de inmediato de lo demás.

AppleJack se acerca corriendo a su hermana inconsciente – ¡Apple Bloom ¿qué te paso?!

Magic habla mientras Carga a Apple Bloom a su habitación – les explicare todo después, por el momento debo recostar a Apple Bloom, llama a tu hermano y tu abuela, tendrán que ayudarme, y después reúne a Twilight y las demás ¡rápido ahí que salvarle la vida a Apple Bloom!

AppleJack aun sin entender casi nada de lo que estaba pasando obedeció a Magic…

Big Macintosh y abuela Smith se pusieron de inmediato al servicio de Magic y les pidió lo siguiente – necesito compresas frías para bajar la fiebre, también necesito limones

Aun que Big Macintosh no entendía por qué los Limones celos trajo sin chistar, tantos como pudo encontrar.

Magic colocaba las compresas Frías en la frente de Apple Bloom y exprimía los limones con su magia, y luego introducía los fluidos cítricos en la herida de Apple Bloom.

Magic – esto hará que se estabilice el veneno de Morfeo, se puede retardar su acción con la acción de sustancias cítricas en el torrente sanguíneo, eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

AppleJack no tardo en traer a las chicas quienes vinieron lo antes posible…

AppleJack entra casi tumbando la puerta – ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Cómo está Magic?

Magic responde a la brevedad – por el momento se encuentra estable, tenemos tiempo suficiente para que les diga la situación actual.

Twilight con mucha preocupación exclama – Magic ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

Magic cierra los ojos y trata de armar la historia más convincente que puede – esta madrugada partí hacia el Bosque Everfree con la intención de encontrar una planta muy rara llamada Ortiga de la pesadilla, quería conseguir una muestra de ella, pero fue difícil es una planta capaz de moverse y ataca por instinto todo lo que crea que es una amenaza a su alrededor, no sé cómo, pero Apple Bloom me siguió hasta el Bosque y lamentablemente su intromisión hizo que la planta se percatara de mi presencia, luche para protegerla y al final conseguí escapar con ella, pero lamentablemente Apple Bloom se lastimo con las espinas de esta planta, las espinas segregan un potente veneno llamado "Veneno de Morfeo" este veneno tiene una cualidad única, los que son infectados con el se sumen en un sueño prolongado y comienzan a tener fiebre, la fiebre sube y sube gradualmente, hasta que finalmente la victima muere.

AppleJack exclama desesperada – ¡tiene que a ver algo que podamos hacer!

Twilight dirige su mirada a AppleJack – buscare en mis libros si hay algún antídoto.

Magic interrumpió a Twilight antes de que se fuera rumbo a su biblioteca – yo conozco el antídoto, por eso les pido ayuda, no podre conseguirlo yo solo necesito de un equipo confiable para esa misión.

Rainbow Dash – bueno hombre si conoces el remedio solo dilo yo me encargare.

Magic – primero lo primero llevemos a Apple Bloom a la enfermería, ahí podrán ayudarla mejor.

Magic le dio a la enfermera de Villa Poni que le administrara a Apple Bloom un suero con extractos cítricos para retrasar el efecto del veneno.

La enfermera no estaba muy convencida ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba de algo así, pero parecía muy serio como para poder dudar ahora…

Magic comenzó a escribir una Lista de ingredientes que dividió entre las 6 ponis y el.

Magic – muy bien, cada una les asigne un trabajo acorde con sus habilidades, Rainbow Dash AppleJack, ustedes deberán dirigirse al oeste, ahí un lugar llamado el "Cañón de las animas" justo en las afueras de Equestria, en lo alto de las paredes de esos cañones, existe una hierba que solo crese ahí, devén traerme tanta de ella como puedan, tengan cuidado –Magic les mostro un dibujo de la Hierba que debían buscar y un mapa de adonde ir –

Twilight observa todo el material que Magic tenía respecto al tema – me sorprende que tengas tanto de esto Magic.

Magic – cuando viajas por el mundo tanto como yo, aprendes muchísimas cosas, bien después Fluttershy y Rarity ustedes irán a las minas de Cristal que están bajo Canterlot, una vez allí deben buscar un Cristal muy especial llamado "Espíritu de cuarzo", Rarity seguro podrá encontrarlo, pero tengan cuidado, se dice que está custodiada por un gran monstruo, por lo cual Fluttershy sería su única esperanza si las atrapan.

Magic les pasa un dibujo del cristal, y otro mapa

Rarity toma el mapa con su magia y lo enrolla – no te preocupes Magic, Twilight ya estuvo una vez allí y me enseño el camino a esas minas, estaremos de vuelta en un segundo.

Fluttershy se muestra insegura ante la misión que le dieron – no lo sé estará oscuro, además no sabemos a qué clase de monstruo se refiere, podría ser un Dra…

Magic – muy bien sigue el ingrediente más importante "El fruto de la inmunidad" se encuentra en un árbol único en su tipo, está en el "Jardín de las delicias" Twilight iras conmigo será necesaria mucha magia para salir de ahí con vida.

Pinkie Pie interrumpe de repente – ¡y yo también ireee!

Magic responde – supongo que sí, ya que no hay ningún otro grupo en el cual ponerte,

Pinkie Pie salta de alegría – ¡si, si, si!

Magic se dirigió a todas antes de iniciar su viaje – esto no es un juego esto será una carrera contra el veneno, por el momento logramos ganar tiempo, tenemos 24 horas antes de que el veneno llegue a su etapa final, así que todas den su máximo esfuerzo ¡por Apple Bloom!

Las 6 ponis gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¡POR APPLE BLOOM!

Continuara...


	4. Aire y Tierra

Capitulo 4: "Aire & Tierra"

Y así los equipos se dividieron, Twilight ordeno a Spike enviarle una carta a la princesa Celestia, explicándole la situación actual y solicitándole que enviara algunos carros Pegaso para poder moverse más rápido, ya que era imposible que el Tren o el globo las llevaran hasta donde necesitaban a tiempo.

Celestia tomo acción inmediata y los carruajes jalados por Pegasos llegaron a tiempo

Cada equipo subió a sus carruajes y les dieron las direcciones a cada uno de los Pegasos que los llevarían hasta allí…

Pero lo que nuestras heroínas y Magic ignoraban, es que mientras sus trasportes abandonaban la Villa, un misterioso poni avía estado vigilándolas desde hace un rato.

era un Poni de tierra de pelaje color crema con una Melena negra y ojos morados, tenía un sombrero negro de Vaquero con una banda verde alrededor, tenia ojeras y una cara de muy pocos amigos, su sombrero estaba inclinado de tal forma que le cubría por completo el ojo derecho, lado de la cabeza por el cual se le escurrían unas vendas por debajo del sombrero, se podía ver que parte del sector alrededor de este ojo estaba forrado en las vendas bajo el sombrero, su Cutie Mark era la mira de un rifle, como los que usan los franco tiradores.

Alrededor de su cintura un cinturón negro, con barias cuchillas atravesadas así como un par de dispositivos en sus cascos delanteros, parecidos a brazaletes.

Este enigmático Poni comenzó a marchar su camino con una sonrisa en el hocico, mientras el caminaba, a lado de él avía otro poni qué estaba tratando de jugar a los dardos y estaba a punto de arrojarle uno de ellos al blanco, pero antes de hacer eso justamente volando a lado de él salió una de las cuchillas que se Poni tenía en el cinturón la cual se incrusto perfectamente en el centro del blanco.

El otro poni que estaba jugando a los dardos quedo con la boca abierta…

A las afueras de Villa poni, uno de los misteriosos Ponis encapuchados de aquella secta estaba esperando al misterioso poni vaquero.

Al verlo llegar lo cuestiona - ¡llegas tarde Striker! Sabes que detesto la tardanza

Striker le responde a aquel Poni encapuchado – Lo lamento, pero me ordenaron recaudar toda la información posible acerca de los elementos de la armonía, y sabes que vigilar a 6 ponis diferentes es muy difícil…

El misterioso Poni encapuchado pregunta - ¿obtuviste algo interesante, o solo perdiste el tiempo?

Striker saca un rollo y selo entrega al Poni encapuchado – toda la información que pude recabar estos últimos 2 días créeme fue en verdad difícil.

El Poni encapuchado responde – Lo siento Striker, es difícil creer algo qué salga de tu boca, después de todo mentir esta en tu naturaleza

Striker responde en un tono sarcástico – y en ti también es difícil confiar, después de todo la traición corre por tus venas Saeta…

El Poni encapuchado rebela su identidad, era aun Pegaso de color rojo, con melena azul a dos tonos y ojos negros, a su flanco tenía una Cutie Mark de una ballesta.

Saeta emprende el vuelo y habla antes de retirarse – aun qué la traición sea parte de mi forma de ser, yo nunca traicionaría a nuestra familia, es muy diferente de ti Striker, le mientes a todo el mundo, incluso a tus propios hermanos.

Striker responde entre rizas – deja de sermonearme como si fueras nuestro padre, hermano menor…

Saeta emprende la marcha y sale volando rumbo al escondite de aquella secta.

Mientras él se iba Striker miraba una fotografía que saco de su sombrero – la verdad, es que si me tarde más de lo que debí, pero que puedo decir, encontré algo qué valía la pena mirar.

Las fotografías que sujetaba eran de AppleJack…

Mientras tanto las Ponis seguían embarcadas en su misión para salvar a Apple Bloom, las primeras en llegar a su destino eran AppleJack y Rainbow Dash, llegaron rápido como el rayo al cañón de las ánimas, muy cerca del territorio de sus viejos conocidos, los búfalos.

Rainbow y AppleJack entraron al enorme Cañón y miraron hacia las paredes tratando de buscar la hierba que necesitaban…

AppleJack le grita a Rainbow quien estaba volando frente a la pared opuesta, buscando la hierba – ¡Rainbow! ¡Mira allá arriba esta la hierba que necesitamos ve y tómala!

Rainbow Dash la mira y exclama – ah esto fue muy fácil, no hacía falta que mandaran a AppleJack conmigo a buscarla…

Antes de poder tomar esa Hierba el cañón comenzó a temblar, Rainbow se pregunto qué o quién podría ser y entonces un monstruo salto sobre ella…

Rainbow se apresuro fue para abajo en picada y saco a AppleJack del camino de la caída del monstruo, cuando aterrizo pudieron verlo bien, era como un lagarto pero estaba hecho de rocas y piedra caliza.

Rainbow Dash exclama muy molesta – ¡Maldito seas Magic, si savias de este monstruo por qué no dijiste nada!

AppleJack exclama mientras es sujetada por su amiga – por algo nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado…

El monstruo rugió y se lanzo en embestida contra los dos ponis, Rainbow de inmediato tomo a AppleJack y salió volando yendo tan alto como fuera posible, para ponerse seguras de aquel monstruo.

AppleJack exclama mientras cuelga en el aire, por Dash – ¡Rainbow! No podemos irnos aun, debemos conseguir esa hierba para Apple Bloom

Rainbow Dash responde mientras sobre vuela la zona en círculos – ya lose AppleJack ¿pero qué quieres que haga? Primero hay que deshacernos de esa cosa sea lo que sea.

Rainbow Dash aun con AppleJack entre sus cascos delanteros intento provocar a la Criatura a ver si podía alejarla del cañón, ella hubiera preferido pelear directamente, pero no podría si tenía que mantener a salvo a AppleJack.

Rainbow Dash grita con fuerza para ser escuchada por el monstruo pétreo - ¡oye enorme montón de rocas! ¡A que no eres tan rudo como aparentas! ¡No puedes alcanzarnos!

AppleJack – no lo sé Rainbow Dash no parece estar muy contento.

Rainbow Dash – Calma AppleJack estaremos a salvo aquí arriba, esa cosa no podrá tocarnos.

El monstruo hecho de roca emano un rugido y entonces miles de puntas afiladas de Roca salieron de su espalda, las cuales salieron disparadas cual proyectiles contra Rainbow Dash y AppleJack.

Rainbow Dash exclama estupefacta – tiene que ser una broma…

Rainbow hace lo que puede para esquivarlas, pero resulta difícil con el peso extra, al final uno de esos disparos consiguió rosarle un ala por lo cual cayeron…

Pero por suerte Rainbow se recupero lo suficientemente a tiempo como para amortiguar la caída planeando con sus alas aterrizaron en una de las dos simas del Cañón.

AppleJack replica mientras escupe polvo – tal vez no pueda volar, pero definitivamente puede dañarnos Rainbow…

En eso el monstruo aparece frente a ellas brotando desde el suelo, y se lanza a perseguir a AppleJack, pero AppleJack se echa a correr mientras Rainbow llama su atención echándole una piedra.

Rainbow Dash le grita con un aire desafiante – ¡oye mole deforme! Tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo…

Rainbow se preparo para despegar y arranco a toda velocidad contra el lagarto de roca, este una vez más saco sus afiladas armas de su lomo y las disparo, estas se dispersaron en todas partes Rainbow Dash, con su destreza y velocidad características las evitaba magistralmente dejando tras de ella su conocida estela en forma de arcoíris…

Una vez llego hacia su enemigo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de este a una velocidad extraordinaria, era incluso más rápida que cuando utilizo esa maniobra con aquella Manticora hace ya tanto tiempo, y cada vez la velocidad aumentaba mas y mas, Rainbow Dash esta vez estaba yendo al extremo…

El viento que formaba su remolino era tan fuerte, que AppleJack a duras penas podía aferrarse al suelo mientras sujetaba su sombrero, entonces se podía ver como el Lagarto de piedra empezaba a erosionarse por la fuerza del aire empezando a hacerse arena poco a poco, el monstruo intentaba hacer un movimiento, pero su cuerpo se estaba haciendo quebradizo y frágil rápidamente…

Finalmente Rainbow Dash se detuvo y su enemigo estaba totalmente tieso al poco tiempo, su cuerpo colapso haciéndose polvo.

Rainbow Dash se jacta de otro logro – ¡ahora sí! ¡Lo pensaras dos veces antes de meterte con una Rainbow…!

Pero el festejo de la victoria duro poco, casia al mismo tiempo otro monstruo llego de la nada para atacar a Rainbow Dash, era una especie de ave gigantesca con cuello de cisne y alas enormes, sus plumas eran de color verde esmeralda y algunas franjas de color dorado en la punta de las plumas de sus alas, además de dos largas plumas doradas que sobresalían de su cabeza, asemejándose a un par de cejas, aun que exageradamente largas, su cola parecía la de un pavo real…

La enorme ave volaba a una gran velocidad para su enorme tamaño, y no dejaba de perseguir a Rainbow.

AppleJack que estaba observando la situación pensaba que hacer…

Rainbow Dash habla con apuro mientras huye del pájaro monstruoso – ¡un poco de ayuda no estaría mal ahora AppleJack!

AppleJack le grita a Rainbow Dash para que pueda escucharla, mientras vuela – ¡Rainbow piensa! ¡Si la debilidad de aquel lagarto de piedra era el Aire, entonces la debilidad de este pájaro podría ser…!

Rainbow Dash – ¿la Tierra no? muy bien veamos si podemos hacerlo bajar.

Rainbow bajo en picada hasta el suelo, y mantuvo el vuelo bajo esperando que el ave la siguiera, pero en vez de eso el ave seguía la Trayectoria de Rainbow Dash, pero manteniendo vuelo alto.

Rainbow Dash exclama furiosa – ese maldito pájaro, sabe lo que quiero hacer…

AppleJack grita tratando de que Rainbow la escuche – ¡Rainbow! ¡As que venga lo más cerca posible de donde yo estoy!

AppleJack saca su laso de debajo de su sombrero preparada para enlazar al ave, Rainbow celas ingenio para que el ave volara al alcance de la cuerda de AppleJack, y en ese momento no lo dudo y lanzó su cuerda atrapando una de sus garras, pero AppleJack no tenía ni la fuerza ni el peso para oponer resistencia, por lo cual el pájaro cela llevo volando, aun que dentro de esa forma, no era el plan de AppleJack…

AppleJack subió por la cuerda hasta el lomo del pájaro y una vez allí dirigió su atención a la cola del ave.

AppleJack sonríe y dice para sí misma – Twilight te debo una, esa charla sobre pájaros que me diste el otro día medio una idea.

AppleJack desengancho su laso de la garra del ave, y la lanzó hacia la cola del pájaro enlazándola y jalando de la cuerda, estaba cambiando la dirección de la cola y por ende la trayectoria de vuelo del pájaro, haciéndolo caer al suelo y tras una gran lucha contra la feroz Criatura, AppleJack lo logro la criatura aterrizo violentamente estrellándose y llenándose de polvo, AppleJack bajo de ella de un brinco.

Rainbow Dash exclama muy feliz – ¡bien hecho Vaquera!

AppleJack replica – tenía que hacer algo si no te hubieras quedado con toda la diversión para ti sola.

El ave en el suelo comenzó a brillar y desapareció, dejando tras de ella unas pocas plumas…

Rainbow Dash aun no podía entender lo que les avía pasado - ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?

AppleJack responde – ni idea, pero ahora solo quiero conseguir esa vendita Hierba y rápido.

Rainbow Dash recuerda en ese momento cual era su misión original - ¿Qué? Así la Hierba enseguida.

Rainbow Dash otra vez volvió a donde se quedo la última vez, para conseguirla Hierba y esta vez la arranco sin problemas.

AppleJack exclama feliz –conseguimos el primer ingrediente, Resiste Apple Bloom, pronto te traeremos la cura.

Pero si esto les aguardo a AppleJack y a Rainbow Dash consiguiendo solo el primer ingrediente, que les depararía en sus misiones a Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Magic…


	5. Espiritu de Cuarzo

Capitulo 5; "espíritu de Cuarzo"

Rainbow Dash y AppleJack avían conseguido la Hierba del cañón de las Ánimas con mucha dificultad, pero ahora lo único que podían hacer era regresar a Villa poni y esperar que sus amigas hicieran lo suyo también…

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Rarity y Fluttershy ya estaban en camino al sitio donde encontrarían el Alma de cuarzo. Rarity seguía el sendero que Twilight le mostro cuando avía escapado de allí la primera vez…

Rarity se veía muy segura de sí misma, pero Fluttershy estaba preocupada, su mayor temor era que el monstruo guardián de la gema sea un dragón, lo cual no sería raro en Equestria.

Finalmente Rarity encontró la entrada y le aviso a Fluttershy, luego metió su cabeza adentro para ver dentro de las viejas minas abandonadas de cristal…

Rarity se sorprende al ver todas las gemas que la rodeaban – valla Twilight tenía razón, ¡este lugar tiene gemas al por mayor! ¡Aquí hay más que suficientes para hacer vestidos el resto de mi vida!

Fluttershy alega con un tono tímido – ehh… Rarity no olvides que estamos aquí para ayudar a Apple Bloom…

Rarity recuerda su misión – ¿Qué?... así tienes razón Fluttershy…

Rarity entro con unos pocos brincos aterrizando entre las salientes que le asían de escalones.

Rarity – ¡Fluttershy ven! Necesitare ayuda si quiero encontrar esa "Alma de cuarzo"

Fluttershy responde con una inseguridad muy clara –… es… está bien Rarity

Una vez Fluttershy estuvo con ella, Rarity hizo una observación del lugar donde estaban

Rarity responde en un tono algo molesto pero a la vez satírico – así que debemos encontrar una jema en particular… entre todo esto…

La mina estaba repleta de millones de gemas de todos los tamaños colores y formas.

Rarity seguía contemplando el lugar mientras pensaba en voz alta – parece una tarea imposible… *suspira* bien si Magic cree que puedo encontrarla entre todas estas gemas, pues lo intentare.

Rarity se concentra y empieza a usar su Hechizo de rastrear gemas, todas las gemas de su alrededor se veían iluminadas e incluso descubría las que estaban detrás de otras, muy, muy en lo profundo.

Fluttershy se acerco y le pregunto a Rarity – ¿esta hay Rarity?

Rarity se sorprendió al ver tantas gemas aun que no eran las que buscaban - ahh!

Fluttershy pregunta algo preocupada – ¿qué pasa Rarity ya la hallaste?

Rarity responde emocionada y después decepcionada – aquí ahí gemas de todos los tipos imaginables, pero ninguno parece tener algo especial… tendré que esforzarme un poco más.

Rarity hizo el hechizo con más fuerza… se podía ver que su cuerno estaba brillando como nunca, casi de la misma forma en la que brillaba el cuerno de Twilight cuando hacia hechizos dificilísimos, o barios hechizos a la vez.

Rarity nunca avía puesto tanto empeño antes en encontrar una gema, busco y busco estaba a punto de Rendirse cuando de repente sintió algo.

Rarity baja la cabeza a punto de dejar su esfuerzo cuando – esto es inútil, no noto nada fuera de lo común en estas… ¿Qué es eso?

Fluttershy pregunta rápidamente – ¿paso algo Rarity?

Rarity estaba asombrada por lo que detecto – esa gema… no es normal… puedo sentir un aura mágica muy particular, seguro es esa

Fluttershy mira a varias direcciones, mientras pregunta – ¿Dónde es?

Rarity responde – con razón no la encontraba, está en el fondo de las minas muy lejos de aquí tendremos que llegar hasta halla para encontrarlas…

Entonces Fluttershy y Rarity comenzaron su camino a través de las minas de gemas, el camino fue difícil, con subidas y bajadas muy empinadas, Rarity quejándose ocasionalmente del polvo y una que otra telaraña, pero fuera de eso no tuvo mayores objeciones. Fluttershy por su lado solo temía lo antes mencionado, ese asunto la carcomía por dentro, hasta dejarle los nervios de punta y llegar al punto en que cualquier cosa que la rozara, le aria gritar de miedo…

Justo en eso una pequeña gota de agua fría proveniente de lo alto de las minas callo en el lomo de Fluttershy, y esta reacciono del modo esperado.

Fluttershy grito aterrada por los nervios – ¡El dragón aaahhhh!

A los pocos segundos el grito de Fluttershy hizo que empezaran a caer rocas de arriba obviamente una avalancha de rocas causada por su grito…

Rarity grita – ¡Fluttershy Corre!

Ambas galoparon a toda velocidad tratando de evadir las rocas que caían incesantemente sobre las dos ponis.

Ellas buscaban desesperadas un refugio seguro, pero con tanta aceleración y con un peligro tan grande cerca de ellas era difícil…

En eso una de las rocas que cayeron hizo que Rarity se tropezara y se alejara de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy ve a Rarity caer y le grita tan fuerte como puede – ¡Rarity!

Rápidamente Fluttershy es sacada de la vista de Rarity al caer un grupo de rocas que terminan formando una pared entre ellas dos…

Mientras tanto en Villa poni…

Apple Bloom estaba en la enfermería aun inconsciente, el suero cítrico que Magic recomendó la mantenía estable por el momento, pero aun así la pequeña gemía entre sueños como si estuviera siendo presa de terribles pesadillas.

Sus amigas Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle llegaron lo antes posible, tras haber sabido lo que le paso a su amiga…

Scotaloo le pregunta a la enfermera, mientras entra de repente muy preocupada – ¿cómo esta ella?

Sweetie Belle habla mientras entra detrás de su amiga – nos enteramos por Big Macintosh y nos dijo que ella estaba aquí.

La enfermera Poni responde – por ahora está estable, pero me temo que nada puedo hacer, nunca trate un caso así en mi vida, todo lo que podemos hacer, es esperar a esas ponis, dijeron que traerían un antídoto.

Sweetie Belle estaba lagrimeando y parecía que lloraría de preocupación por su amiga, sin embargo Scotaloo le seco las lágrimas y le dijo.

Scotaloo trata de subirle los ánimos a su amiga – no temas Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash está con ellas ¡no hay duda de que conseguirán ese antídoto!

Sweetie Belle sonrió y se calmo…

En eso AppleJack entro pateando la puerta, acompañada por Rainbow Dash

Scotaloo exclama contenta de verlas llegar – ¡lo ves! ¡Te dije que lo lograrían!

AppleJack – ¡aquí está la Hierba que necesitamos! ¿Y las demás donde están?

Enfermera Poni – no lo sé, aun no regresan

AppleJack exclama muy preocupada – pastizales… no lo puedo creer

Rainbow Dash replica de una manera muy despreocupada – tranquila AppleJack, ellas seguro estarán bien, saben cuidarse solas.

Apple Bloom comenzó a gemir muy fuerte entre sus pesadillas, parecía que su estado comenzó a empeorar.

La Enfermera Poni se apresuro a atenderla – ahí no empezó a empeorar, le cambiar el suero…

AppleJack se acerco a su hermana para ver cómo estaba – pobre hermanita, como me gustaría poder hacer algo mas para ayudarte…

AppleJack baja la cabeza sobre Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash leda una palmada y le dice:

Rainbow Dash exclama energéticamente – hiciste lo que podías AppleJack, ahora dependemos de Twilight y las otras, y de la propia fuerza de Apple Bloom…

AppleJack tratando de subir sus propios ánimos responde –… tienes razón… nosotros los Apple nunca nos rendimos, sigue luchando Apple Bloom tu hermana AppleJack está aquí.

Regresando a las minas de cristal bajo Canterlot…

Rarity despertó completamente sola y algo desorientada –… ¿Qué… que paso? O cierto el derrumbe… y ¿dónde está Fluttershy?

La voz de Fluttershy apenas traspasaba débilmente la pared de roca – ¡Rarity! ¿Estás bien?

Rarity responde a la brevedad – si estoy bien descuida Fluttershy, dime cariño ¿tu estas bien?

Fluttershy responde tranquila – si no estoy herida descuida

Rarity *suspiro* luego responde – eso me alegra… ahora hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí…

Rarity se concentro para tratar de encontrar la gema y la localizo otra vez, con un poco de esfuerzo claro.

Rarity localizo otra vez su objetivo y se volteo para acercarse a la pared de rocas y decir – Fluttershy ¿a un me oyes?

Fluttershy responde acercando mas su oído a la pared – si Rarity…

Rarity pregunta, un poco preocupada de que no haya ninguna ruta a su alcance – escúchame, el Alma de Cuarzo esta al norte de aquí, en línea recta ¿ves alguna ruta que te lleve ahí?

Fluttershy ve a todos lados buscando una ruta y halla una – si creo que encontré una

Rarity exclama mas aliviada – está bien, tómala yo también tratare de hallar una, con algo de suerte nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar…

Fluttershy algo temerosa decide aventurarse – está bien Rarity… suerte.

Y así cada una emprende su camino para encontrar el "Alma de Cuarzo" y encontrarse la una con la otra también.

Así emprendieron su camino, que cada vez era mas y mas oscuro, Rarity no tenía problemas, porque podía iluminar su senda con su cuerno para hacer más fácil el recorrido, pero Fluttershy al darse cuenta que el camino era mas y mas oscuro, comenzó a tener más miedo y apenas se atrevía a seguir adelante…

Fluttershy se habla así misma, tratando de animarse a superar su miedo – tranquila… recuerda que Apple Bloom cuenta con nosotras, tenemos que conseguir el Alma de cuarzo pero… esta tan oscuro y si…

Entonces, un ruido que hoyo tras de ella la hizo correr para adelante sin darse cuenta, en eso ambas cayeron cada una por su ruta en un poso que se abrió bajo sus pies, cayendo sin control por un largo túnel.

Al final esos dos túneles las llevaron al mismo lugar, una cámara enorme con Cristales de Cuarzo en todas las paredes en el techo y hasta el piso.

Era como si hubieran entrado al interior de una enorme esfera hueca hecha de cuarzo, con una enorme columna en el medio que brillaba lo suficiente, como para iluminar con claridad el lugar, también se podía escuchar un sonido que parecía emular los latidos de un corazón…

Rarity se alivia al ver a Fluttershy otra vez – Fluttershy que bueno que te encontré

Fluttershy saluda a su amiga con la misma alegría – ¡Rarity hola!

Ambas se saludan con un abrazo, después notan el lugar donde se encontraron.

Fluttershy se pregunta extrañada – ¿dónde estamos Rarity?

Rarity usa su hechizo para rastrear gemas y se da cuenta de algo…

Rarity responde con algo de incredulidad – parece que encontramos el "Alma de cuarzo"

Fluttershy pregunta extrañada – ¿enserio? ¿Dónde está?

Rarity responde al unisonó – toda esta cámara está hecha de "Alma de cuarzo"

Fluttershy miro alrededor – ¿todo el lugar?

Rarity – si…

Rarity examina más de cerca las paredes de la cámara y se asombra – ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Es incluso más bello de lo que imagine, son tan hermosos! ¡Y emanan esa luz tan increíble!

Fluttershy se apoya en las paredes – están calientes, y se oyen sonidos como de un corazón, se sienten casi vivos…

Rarity comienza a imaginar cómo sería una de sus prendas, confeccionadas con esos cristales – con estos cristales haría prendas magnificas

En eso un sonido similar a un Rugido, las saco de su charla amena, entonces lo vieron el monstruo guardián del "alma de Cuarzo", tal y como temía Fluttershy desde el principio…

Se trataba de un Dragón un enorme Dragón de color purpura brillante, como los cristales que custodiaba.

Fluttershy lo vio e inmediatamente quedo paralizada del susto, no se podía mover y se desmayo…

Rarity corrió hasta ella – o vamos querida despierta este no es momento para desmayarse, necesitamos que saques tu valor de donde sea ahora…

Rarity intenta cualquier cosa para hacerla reaccionar.

El monstruo les rugió y Rarity tomo a su amiga y salió corriendo, aun que con dificultad por el peso de Fluttershy.

Rarity le habla a su amiga, mientras la carga a cuestas – vamos Fluttershy por lo que más quieras despierta…

El monstruo las perseguía por toda la habitación, aun que debido al tamaño reducido de la cámara el monstruo apenas podía arrastrarse dentro de ella, eso era una ventaja para ellas pero igual no las dejaba tranquilas.

Cuando el dragón vio que no las alcanzaría nunca, persiguiéndolas en círculos dentro del reducido espacio, decidió lanzarles fuego. Abrió sus enormes fauces exhalando una poderosa llamarada de fuego morado contra ellas, no las alcanzo por suerte, pero definitivamente las hizo caer dejándolas con algunas quemaduras.

Fluttershy despertó y viendo a su alrededor… vio a su amiga Rarity desmallada y luego vio al monstruo frente a ellas.

Lo recordó entonces, aquella vez en la que se enfrento a ese otro Dragón en aquellas montañas, savia que ella y Rarity no lo lograrían si no hacían algo ahora…

Fue cuando su valor salió a flote como un corcho expulsado a presión de una pava hirviendo, primero se miro desafiante con su enorme adversario, luego se volteo a Rarity quien yacía inconsciente, y susurra con su característico tono.

Fluttershy sonríe mientras ve a su amiga inconsciente – ya hiciste mucho Rarity, es hora de que yo colabore con mi parte… y lo haré (con la ultima oración se pone de frente con el dragón.)

Fluttershy se coloco de frente al Dragón, volando en medio de sus ojos, y este le abrió su boca para rugirle en toda la cara, y todo el cuerpo de hecho pero Fluttershy no se inmuto ni un poco ante eso, poniendo una cara de confrontación…

Fluttershy le pregunto de manera satírica, pero con tono de enojo – ¡¿y qué he?!

El dragón se quedo mudo al instante con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperaba que Fluttershy sele enfrentara.

En eso ella se acerco bien a sus ojos y comenzó a hablar…

Fluttershy – ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Tal vez creas que por ser un enorme monstruo escupe fuego, puedes andar por ahí molestando a los demás, y además ser tan egoísta, sin querer compartir ni un pequeño cristal, tal vez no lo sepas pero uno de estos cristales podrían salvarle la vida a una pequeña potra, y tú no quieres dejar ni uno solo eres un Dragón malo, malo y egoísta, ahora dime ¿te queda algo más que decirnos? – El Dragón ésta mudo…- ¡repito te queda algo más que decir!

El dragón se hecho en yanto al verse intimidado y comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección contraria escabulléndose por la salida y yéndose a lo más profundo de las cuevas, para que no lo vieran llorar…

Fluttershy rápidamente fue con Rarity, para ver si ella estaba bien.

Fluttershy se le acerca volando desde donde estaba con el dragón – Rarity ¿estás bien amiga?

Rarity despierta algo debilitada – si Fluttershy gracias a ti…

Una vez repuestas del mal trago, recogieron uno de esos cristales el quemas les parecía fácil de tomar, con eso bastaba, Fluttershy lo puso en su mochila mientras Rarity intentaba meter una gran cantidad de esos cristales en el suyo, pero aparte de casi no caber eran tan pesados que Rarity ni los levantaba.

Rarity se queja, mientras intentaba levantarlo – ahí por Celestia… debí a ver traído a Spike para que cargara esto.

Fluttershy exclama calmadamente – pero Rarity, no es necesario llevar tantos, Magic dijo que con uno bastaba

Rarity replica con un tono de sorpresa – ¿Qué y dejar estas bellezas aquí? Ni de broma, imagina lo que soy capaz de hacer con ellas…

Rarity se perdió en sus sueños…

Fluttershy alega lo siguiente, sacando a Rarity de sus fantasías – pero Apple Bloom está en peligro, y no podemos retrasarnos…

Rarity recordó eso al instante y aun que una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, no tuvo alternativa vacio su Morral casi por completo, llevándose solo una de esas piedras.

Rarity se excusa – por si las dudas (Rarity sonríe nerviosamente)

De este modo ambas emprendieron el camino de regreso para salir de las cavernas, una vez a fuera subieron al carruaje Pegaso que las aguardaba afuera, y partieron de inmediato Rumbo a Villa poni.

La Misión de Fluttershy y Rarity avía tenido éxito, pero incluso lo que ellas vivieron en esa cueva no se comparaba con lo que les aguardaba a Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, y Magic Sword, en "El jardín de las delicias"….

Continuara...


	6. El Jardin de las Delicias

Capitulo 6; "El Jardín de las Delicias"

2 de las 3 búsquedas ya se avían completado, pero aun faltaba la ultima y quizás la más peligrosa conseguir el "fruto de la inmunidad" que solo existía en "el jardín de las delicias"

Dicho lugar se encontraba en un sitio recóndito, más allá de las montañas en el horizonte de Canterlot, en un pequeño claro Justo encima de una meseta, estaba allí una especie de Jardín rodeado por enormes murallas, antes blancas, ahora enmohecidas y corroídas por los años, con enredaderas y otras plantas trepándole. Ni que decir que también salían plantas y maleza de entre los mosaicos del piso.

El Carruaje Pegaso se detuvo a unos metros de las escaleras y los tres ponis bajaron…

Twilight miro la edificación, no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacia esa construcción allí o porque nunca supo de ella – ¿Quién la abra construido?

Magic responde, mientras camina desde atrás de ella para adelante – fue edificado por la princesa Celestia, hace muchos años y después abandonado, para que ningún poni supiera de su existencia lo borro de los registros reales, solo unos pocos ponis cercanos a la corona saben de su existencia.

Twilight no logra entender del todo eso – edificado por la princesa y después abandonado ¿Por qué?

Magic cierra los ojos, y responde de forma serena – porque lo que está allí arriba no es un simple Jardín, sino una prisión.

Twilight – ¿una prisión para quién?

Magic – lo sabrás cuando entremos

Twilight se disponía a dar un paso al frente y en eso Magic se puso frente a ella para decirle algo más…

Magic – lo que nos aguarda allí es muy peligroso, quiero que tengas esto Twilight, lo necesitaras más que yo y Pinkie también.

En eso Magic saco de entre sus cosas una especie de medallón, era circular y enorme, hecho de oro, con una cadena de oro también, en el medallón estaba grabado el perfil de un unicornio y alrededor de este estaban colocadas 6 jemas pequeñas que formaban un hexágono, cada una de distinto color, desierta forma le recordaba a la portada del libro que hablaba de los Elementos de la armonía.

Twilight responde algo apenada y un poco ruborizada – Magic… es hermoso, pero no es momento para regalos…

Magic exclama con una cara de seriedad – es más que un simple regalo Twilight, es un amuleto, si lo llevas en tu cuello te protegerá cada vez que necesites ayuda.

Twilight replica – pero es tuyo Magic, tú deberías tenerlo.

Magic – no probablemente a ti te servirá mucho más de lo que me ha servido a mí, mi madre me lo dejo cuando era un potrillo, me dijo que este Amuleto solo protege a aquellos que son amados por alguien en este mundo.

Twilight exclama seriamente – con más razón, si perteneció a tu madre tú deberías conservarlo.

Magic responde con una leve sonrisa – a mí no me sirve para nada, sería inútil que yo lo tuviera.

Twilight pregunta extrañada – ¿Por qué?

Magic responde con un leve atice de melancolía – porque para que me proteja debe haber alguien en este mundo que me ame, de verdad, y yo no tengo el amor de nadie en este mundo… no me sirve.

Magic lo puso sobre el cuello de Twilight, ella se ruborizo un poco y desvió la mirada después de eso, Magic siguió adelante…

Pinkie Pie vino detrás de ella saltando.

Pinkie Pie nota el collar que pendía del pescuezo de Twilight, y comenzó a hacer las preguntas de siempre – hui… que lindo collar Twilight ¿es nuevo? ¿Lo encontraste por allí? ¿A espera es un regalo? ¿Te lo dio Magic? ¿Es un regalo de compromiso?

Twilight quedo con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos y con la cara roja como un jitomate…

Twilight exclama muy fuerte – ¡no no es nada de eso! Solo me lo dio para protegerme… protegernos (las últimas palabras de Magic retumbaron en su cabeza: "este Amuleto solo protege a aquellos que son amados por alguien, en este mundo." "yo no tengo el amor de nadie en este mundo.")

Tras recordar esas oraciones, Twilight queda un poco pensativa…

Los tres ponis en su misión siguieron adelante subiendo por las viejas escaleras de piedra blanca, las cuales tenían rajaduras y les sobre salía algo de hierba en algunos rincones.

Twilight y Magic caminaban algo callados, mientras Pinkie Pie se abría paso con sus saltitos juguetones…

En eso los tres encontraron algo increíble, en medio de las escaleras estaba un pedestal y en sima de este pedestal estaba una estatua de la gobernante absoluta de Eqúestria, la Princesa Celestia.

Un lugar extraño para ubicar una estatua…

Twilight se encontraba intrigada, pero al principio no le dio mucha importancia

Pinkie pie estaba a punto de seguir su camino, cuando Magic le grito.

Magic grita con mucha seriedad – ¡Pinkie Pie detente!

En eso Magic avía arrojado una piedra que paso alado de ella, la cual al irse más adelante avía chocado con un campo de fuerza místico, el cual desintegro aquella piedra…

Pinkie Pie quedo con los ojos abiertos como un plato.

Magic va hablando mientras alcanza a Pinkie Pie caminando – imagine que estaría esto aquí, un campo de fuerza nivel 5, la máxima protección en términos mágicos, obviamente solo las princesas podrían conjurar algo así.

Twilight alega lo siguiente – claro, la estatua, está ahí porque es un soporte que sostiene el Hechizo.

Magic asintió con la cabeza y exclamo – exacto, me temo que no hay forma de entrar salvo rompiendo la barrera

Twilight quedo sorprendida – re… ¿Remover la Barrera? Es una locura, la princesa Celestia edifico esta Barrera, tú mismo lo dijiste Magic, ella construyo este lugar aquí como una prisión, para que pusiera una Barrera tan poderosa alrededor de este lugar tuvo que a ver encerrado en él, a algo muy peligroso… no, bajo ningún motivo dejare que lo hagas.

Magic cierra los ojos y exclama con serenidad – lo sé mejor que nadie Twilight, la única forma de remover esa barrera es destruyendo la estatua, y si la quitamos ya no podremos ponerla otra vez y pondremos en peligro a muchos, pero por suerte, yo tengo una mejor opción.

Twilight no comprendió a que se refería Magic Sword – ¿mejor opción?...

Magic retiro su espada de su lomo sosteniéndola en su boca, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, su cuerno empezó a brillar y su magia empezó a recorrer la hoja de su arma.

Los extraños grabados rúnicos en la hoja se iluminaron con su magia, volviéndose visibles Twilight no podía remover de su cabeza la noción de que los grabados rúnicos en la espada de Magic, eran los mismos que ella vio en aquella horrible pesadilla.

Después de que se cargo una gran cantidad de energía mágica en la hoja de la espada de Magic, este adopto posición de ataque mandando la punta de la hoja al frente y arremetió al campo de fuerza, con toda su fuerza…

Twilight le grito tratando de frenarlo – ¡Magic detente, es un disparate!

La punta de la hoja envuelta en magia choco contra el campo mágico, y empezaban a hacer presión uno con el otro, Magic no retrocedía ni un milímetro ante la fuerza del campo, la magia alrededor de la hoja era lo que impedía que la espada saliera dañada por la fuerza destructiva de la poderosa barrera.

Twilight estaba con la boca abierta viendo a Magic hacer eso, pensar que se estaba dando de igual a igual contra un hechizo de protección, colocado por la princesa Celestia.

Pinkie Pie solo lo miraba comiendo palomitas y en eso mira a Twilight

Pinkie Pie habla mientras se lleva un puñado de palomitas al hocico – me gustan las películas de acción... (Come el puñado de palomitas)… ¿quieres?

Magic pudo mantenerse casi 30 minutos luchando contra la fuerza mágica del campo, se podía ver como sudaba por el esfuerzo y la tención, y como se marcaban los músculos de sus patas, luchando por sostenerlo ante la fuerza de la barrera…

Magic por un segundo vislumbro que la punta de su espada paso levemente al otro lado, pero eso fue todo lo que logro, ya que el campo arremetió con muchísima fuerza y lanzo a Magic muy lejos, quien rodo por las escaleras mientras su espada se incrustaba en las mismas emanando humo, y ardiendo enrojecida.

Twilight corre de inmediato para Socorrerlo – ¡Magic estas bien!

Magic despierta y se repone de la contusión

Twilight llega lo antes posible con él – ¿Magic estas bien?

Magic responde mientras se limpia un poco la tierra y el polvo – si, no me paso nada, por suerte la fuerza mágica del campo solo me empujo.

Twilight observa bien su rostro – Magic mira tu cara

Magic tenía una pequeña quemadura en la mejilla, Twilight se apresuro a tratarla con magia.

Twilight exclama casi como un regaño – tuviste suerte, la reacción del campo pudo a ver sido mucho peor.

Magic sigue hablando mientras camina de regreso – al parecer subestime la fuerza de ese campo…

Twilight alega mientras camina junto a él – creo que entiendo lo que tratabas de hacer, tratabas de que tu espada penetre en la barrera, para hacer una hendidura y así usando la espada como palanca la mantuvieras lo suficientemente abierta, para que pudiéramos entrar a trabes de ella no?

Magic responde con mucha seriedad – si esa era la idea… y amenos que tengas un plan C me temo que es la única y mejor opción, sin destruir el campo de fuerza.

Magic comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo, en el camino se topo con su espada y la retiro de donde estaba incrustada, la hoja ardía al rojo vivo todavía.

Magic ascendió por las escaleras con su espada en la boca, colocándose otra vez donde estaba, una vez allí concentro su magia en su espada otra vez y se preparo para repetir la misma acción de antes.

Una vez mas Magic enfoco toda su fuerza de voluntad y su poder mágico tratando de penetrar esa pared etérea, parecía que pronto sería rechazado otra vez por la barrera, ya podía verse las corrientes de energía Mágica acumulándose cerca de él, preparándose para rechazarlo otra vez…

Magic cerró los ojos y aumento la fuerza del empuje, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, en eso sintió que alguien lo estaba empujando por la espalda, se volteo era Pinkie Pie.

Magic no entendió que pasaba – ¿Qué?

Pinkie Pie alegre como siempre – los amigos siempre se ayudan Magic

Twilight se acerca a su espada – tal vez sea posible, si los tres trabajamos juntos

Twilight acerco su cuerno a la espada de Magic, y empezó a enviarle su propia magia,

La magia de Twilight se sumo a la de Magic, y la espada ganaba más terreno contra la barrera…

Aun que el campo inicio su contra ataque otra vez esta vez la espada no pudo ser rechazada y traspaso exitosamente el campo místico, una vez con media hoja dentro, Magic le dio vuelta y como dijo Twilight.

Como una especie de Palanca empezó a utilizarla para abrirla arreglándoselas para colocar la espada en medio de los dos extremos de la hendidura, y protegida por la magia de Magic y Twilight, consiguió que la abertura fuera lo bastante grande para que entraran.

Todos entraron de uno en uno…

Una vez dentro, Magic retiro su espada del medio de la abertura utilizando su magia y acoplándola nuevamente en su lomo, una vez hecho esto prosiguieron adelante, subieron por las escaleras hasta el pórtico del muro blanco, y ahí entraron, podían ver un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles repletos hasta el tope con los más diversos frutos.

Una vez allí Twilight y Pinki Pie se sorprendieron, pero Magic mas que sorprendido mantenía un gesto de estar alerta y en guardia.

Magic alega con mucha seriedad – no se distraigan, nada aquí es lo que parece.

Una extraña voz les da la bienvenida…

Voz misteriosa – hola viajeros sean bienvenidos "Al Jardín de las delicias" ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde salía la voz, pero no vieron nada, luego bajaron la mirada y ahí estaba.

Una pequeña flor amarilla que desde su interior, brotaba la cabeza de un Poni… este extraño ser dejo sorprendida a Twilight, quien estaba muda…

Twilight solo podía quedarse viendo al extraño ser, y preguntarse en silencio que o quien era, sin poder entender –…

Pinkie Pie estaba curiosa y alegre como siempre, así que cele acerco para saludarla – hola, hola, hola pequeñita ¿como estas? Ja, ja, ja tienes una apariencia muy chistosa.

Pinkie pie le hacía cosquillitas y a abrasaba a la planta con rostro equino, Magic exclamo de la nada…

Magic grita con mucha fuerza – ¡Pinkie Pie apártate de esa cosa!

Pinkie Pie responde juguetona – pero Magic, es tan linda no parece peligrosa, y vuele rico.

La flor continua a hablando – yo soy flora, ninfa guardiana del jardín de las delicias, me alegra tener visitantes después de tanto tiempo, ya casi nadie viene de visita.

Twilight la miraba con una cara de sospecha…

Flora mira el amuleto que cuelga del cuello de Twilight y exclama – todavía recuerdo a mi última visitante, una yegua de melena dorada y ojos azules, recuerdo bien el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, era uno justo como ese... (Apunta con una de sus hojas al amuleto que lleva Twilight.)

Twilight dirige su mirada al amuleto y exclama –… el amuleto de Magic… (Twilight piensa) -el amuleto de Magic… el me dijo que este amuleto le perteneció a su madre, Magic ¿eso significa que tu madre…?-

Twilight dejo de pensar y se puso seria o través

Magic alega con seriedad – bien, no perdamos tiempo con esa criatura, nuestra única misión es conseguir "el fruto de la inmunidad" ni más ni menos.

Twilight vio al frente, miro los enormes arboles repletos de frutas…

Twilight exclamo con algo de sátira irónica – ¿un fruto entre todos estos? No creo que podamos

Magic responde serenamente – mira bien… aspira el aire

Twilight responde extrañada – ¿el Aire? (Twilight respira profundo) huele dulce, muy agradable

Magic responde de manera serie y centrada – así es, no hay ni un pequeño olor a putrefacción, sería normal que oliera a podrido aquí, con tanta fruta, sería normal que las más maduras cayeran y se pudrieran liberando mal olor en el ambiente.

Twilight tras pensarlo unos segundos responde – ¿estás diciendo que estas frutas no se pudren?

Magic responde de manera neutral – aja, las frutas de este lugar son mágicas.

Pinkie Pie exclama con la alegría de siempre – ¡qué bien frutas mágicas! ¿A que sabrán?

Pinkie Pie tomo una de las frutas y estaba dispuesta a comérsela, cuando Magic se la arrebato del casco golpeando la fruta.

Magic – ¡no Pinkie! No podemos comer estas frutas, son muy peligrosas.

Pinkie Pie se muestra algo triste…

Twilight se molesto un poco – Magic no era necesario tratarla así.

Magic responde con seriedad – es por su propio bien, este lugar no es un área de juegos.

Twilight se acerco a Pinkie Pie para ver si estaba bien – Pinkie Pie ¿estás bien?

Pinkie Pie borra rápidamente el leve gesto de disgusto que tenía en el semblante – si estoy bien Twilight, bien busquemos esa fruta…

Pinkie Pie se puso a curiosear por el lugar, Twilight se acerco a Magic para preguntarle como encontrarían el fruto de la inmunidad.

Twilight le pregunta a Magic aun con un atice de molestia en su vos, pero centrándose en lo importante – disculpa Magic, pero al final no me respondiste como pretendes hallar el fruto de la inmunidad en este lugar…

Magic responde con una tonada neutral y concentrada – sencillo Twilight, ya que el jardín está encantado y las frutas también, entonces por definición irradian un aura mágica, sin embargo, el fruto de la inmunidad aun que físicamente es imposible de distinguir de las demás frutas de este jardín, su aura mágica es muy diferente a las del resto del jardín.

Twilight alega con una conjetura – ¿entonces debemos separarnos y revisar usando nuestra magia para verificar las Auras mágicas de todos los frutos y arboles?

Magic – es la mejor opción, mejor digámosle a Pinkie Pie que no pierda el tiempo buscando la fruta, sin magia será imposible hallarla.

En eso, Pinkie Pie ya estaba un poco alejada de ellos, fue cuando Flora, la ninfa del jardín le hablo de repente apareciendo tras ella…

Flora le habla a Pinkie pie a sus espaldas, con un tono muy amigable – dime Pinkie Pie ¿estás molesta con Magic?

Pinkie Pie se voltea para ver a la ninfa tras ella – no, claro no aun que Magic sea complicado, no es que este molesta con él.

Flora responde con un tono más inquisitivo – ¿enserio Pinkie Pie? ¿No te molesto cuando, menos precio tu esfuerzo en aquella fiesta que le preparaste?

Pinkie Pie responde un poco preocupada pero luego hace otra observación arbitraria típica de ella – bueno… si me molesto un poco… pero debía considerar que así era su carácter, así que lo deje pasar… espera como sabes eso, si tu no estuviste allí, eso no puede ser como te enteraste ¿ahí chismosos por aquí? ¿Salió en un diario?

Flora sonrió gentilmente – o Pinkie Pie, yo lose todo y también se que en el fondo, no estás molesta con Magic Sword…

Pinkie Pie responde con mucha alegría – pues claro que no

Flora exclama con un tono ligeramente malvado, pero tratando de mantener lo "amigable" – en realidad tu lo odias, en el fondo con cada fibra de tu ser…

Pinki Pie quedo pasmada al oír eso – ¡no! Yo no odio a Magic, el es mi amigo y los amigos no se odian.

Flora sigue respondiendo con el mismo tono, y con un poco mas de crueldad – ¿estás segura de que es "tu amigo"? ¿Qué ha hecho el por ti?

Pinkie Pie exclama un poco incomoda ya, ante las palabras de la flor – nos está ayudando a salvar a Apple Bloom, sin esperar nada a cambio, eso lo haría un amigo.

Flora replica, mientras se estira y se acerca a Pinkie pie lo suficiente, como para rodearla – ¿pero por culpa de quien esta así Apple Bloom?

Pinkie Pie casi no supo que responderle a la flor – pues…

Flora sonreía con un gesto cruel y grotesco, mientras susurraba en el oído de Pinkie – ¿lo ves? Apple Bloom ahora mismo lucha por su vida por culpa de Magic, el no las está ayudando por que sea su amigo, el las está ayudando solo para aliviar su conciencia y nada más, lo único que quiere es no sentirse perseguido por ustedes.

Pinkie Pie no savia que pensar, lo que la flor le decía solo la ponía mas y mas miserable, hasta que el enojo reprimido que sentía por Magic, comenzaba a hacerse mas y mas notorio.

Pinkie Pie exploto en rabia – ¡es verdad es verdad es verdad! ¡Magic no es nuestro amigo!

Flora responde sonriendo perversamente, esta vez avía conseguido lo que quería – así es Pinkie Pie, yo por otro lado si lo soy, y como soy tu amiga te daré un regalo muy especial.

Flora le pasó a Pinkie Pie una de las frutas del jardín, y cela obsequio – adelante cómela es un regalo de amistad.

Pinkie Pie puso una cara de preocupación, la forma en la que Magic reacciono cuando intento comerla la última vez fue muy preocupante…

Luego recordó que estaba molesta con él y comenzó a comer la fruta sin ningún remordimiento.

En el mismo instante que ingirió la fruta, Pinkie Pie empezó a tener alucinaciones aparentemente producidas por la fruta.

En ellas Pinkie Pie flotaba en el aire en un cielo color rosa, y debajo de sus cascos podía ver un mundo donde todo era alegre y feliz, cosa que honestamente no se podía esperar menos de una mente como la de Pinkie Pie, pero aun así era claro que la fruta le hizo algo.

Porque mientras Pinkie Pie estaba experimentando ese viaje psicotrópico, su esponjada melena se desinflo quedando Lacia, se avía convertido otra vez en la llamada "Pinkamena," la personalidad negativa de Pinkie.

Permaneció sentada mirando al cielo con la vista perdida, claramente no estaba en este mundo, ya su mente se avía perdido entre delirios…

Mientras tanto Twilight y Magic seguían examinando cada fruta con su magia, pero al final no la encontraban.

Twilight exclama, mientras lleva la cuenta de los arboles que reviso – con este ya van como 65 árboles revisados, ¿y tu Magic cuantos tienes?

Magic responde con calma – como 80 y aun no hay nada.

Twilight muy preocupada al ver que el tiempo avanza y no hay progresos, exclama – debemos darnos prisa, el tiempo apremia, si tan solo tuviéramos algo de ayuda ¿Pinkie Pie donde estas?

Magic tuvo un presentimiento – Twilight… tú mejor deja eso y ve a buscar a Pinkie Pie, yo seguiré solo, ya se salió de la vista hace mucho.

Twilight – si tienes razón, regreso pronto…

Twilight emprendió el camino, pero mientras buscaba a Pinkie Pie, pudo escuchar detrás de ella la melodiosa voz de aquella ninfa poni.

Flora otra vez retomo su tono amigable – hola Twilight Sparkle ¿Cómo estás?

Twilight se pone en posición de guardia – no perderé mi tiempo contigo ninfa, Magic no confía en ti y la verdad yo menos, ahora dime ¿¡que le hiciste a Pinkie Pie!?

Flora con mucho cinismo – ho Twilight, no hieras mis sentimientos las flores somos muy sensibles… yo no le hice nada a Pinkie, solo le ofrecí mi amistad, ahora podremos ser amigas para siempre en el jardín de las delicias…

Twilight replica muy furiosa y preocupada por Pinkie – ¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste a mi amiga!?

Flora responde otra vez esbozando un gesto amistoso, que obviamente era fingido – ya te lo dije Twilight, ella estará bien, pero sabes no he venido a hablar sobre Pinkamena, si no he venido a hablar sobre ti Twilight, sobre ti y lo que sientes en verdad.

Twilight exclama sin entender a que se refiere – ¿lo que yo siento en verdad?

Flora responde esta vez poniendo una cara y una tonada más cruel en su voz – si Twilight lose todo, se lo que se esconde en tu corazón, se tus más íntimos y profundos secretos y deseos, incluso los que ni tú misma conoces, y sé que en el fondo, lo que sientes por aquel joven semental es más que un simple "afecto de amigos" ¿no es cierto?

Twilight trata de negarlo – mientes… solo intentas confundirme, no dejare que me engañes.

Flora responde a manera de provocar a Twilight – ¿quién es la engañosa aquí Twilight? Yo solo digo lo que veo reflejado en tu corazón, no es mi culpa si la verdad duele tanto…

Twilight se cubre los oídos con sus cascos, para ya no oírla – ¡Silencio!

Aun cubriéndose los oídos la voz de flora penetra hasta su conciencia…

Flora con una mueca cruel y fría, hablando a la mente de Twilight – no lo niegues Twilight, estás enamorada de Magic Sword, eso es lo que tu corazón clama a gritos, te enamoraste de él a primera vista, aquel día que te salvo de esa estatua, cuando sus ojos se entre cruzaron, el aura de enigma que lo envolvía, así como esa mirada amable reflejada en sus ojos, eso te cautivo desde un inicio…

Twilight seguía presionándose los oídos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se decía así misma que eran mentiras de un ser diabólico.

Flora continuo jugando cruelmente con la mente de la poni violeta – y también se que amas a Magic, pero al mismo tiempo le temes ¿o no?

Twilight abrió los ojos rápidamente, exclamando para sí misma –… ¿qué?

Flora con mucha seguridad y una expresión de disfrute, alega con los ojos cerrados – ¿no es verdad? ¿No es verdad que aun sigues resentida en el fondo por lo de aquella mañana? Cuando Magic te ataco por accidente después de haberlo despertado abruptamente, ¿no es verdad que por eso has estado tan severa con Magic estos días? Porque te carcome por dentro el no saber que pensar de él, estas dividida entre el cariño que te atrae a él y el temor que te ase renegar de su presencia.

Twilight ya no podía presionar sus oídos con más fuerza, savia que era inútil – mientes… no es verdad…

Flora retoma un tono amistoso pero con atices de cinismo, y con la ultima oración saca una de las frutas de su jardín – tu yo consiente dice no, pero tu inconsciente dice si Twilight, pero no te preocupes sé cómo hacer que todos tus problemas desaparezcan.

En eso la ninfa le acerca una de sus frutas.

Twilight enfoca su globo ocular hacia la fruta…

Flora – esta pequeña fruta hará desaparecer todos tus problemas, solo una mordida vamos Twilight.

Twilight aun tapándose los oídos decía – no… se que solo tratas de engañarme, aleja esa cosa de mi.

La ninfa la ignoro y siguió acercándole la fruta a su cara, entonces Twilight grito…

Twilight – ¡ya te dije que te fueras!

En ese momento el amuleto que Magic le obsequio reacciono en un instante, las 6 jemas que formaban parte del amuleto emanaron una luz blanca la cual estaba ahuyentando a la ninfa, la cual se cubría el rostro con sus hojas tratando de bloquear la Luz.

Flora grita desesperada, como si la luz la lastimara profundamente – ahh, ese maldito Amuleto… no lo soporto…

Se empezaban a ver pequeñas quemaduras saliendo en el cuerpo de la flor, la cual intento ponerse a salvo huyendo de ahí.

Twilight quien tenía una pequeña lagrima escurriéndosele por un ojo, pudo ver lo que sucedió aun un poco impactada miro al amuleto, mientras los resplandores volvían a apagarse lentamente…

Twilight sonrió con alegría y susurro – gracias Magic me salvaste.

Twilight no lo dudo y siguió su camino en busca de Pinkie Pie, tras veinte minutos de estarla buscando entre los árboles y la maleza la encontró, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba, desde que comió esa fruta.

Aun con la melena lacia, y con la mirada hacia arriba totalmente perdida en el cielo, sus pupilas estaban bacías como si hubiese perdido su alma, Twilight se apresuro a ir a verla.

Twilight sonríe aliviada de ver que su amiga está bien, sin saber lo que paso en realidad – ¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Menos mal que te encontré, estas bien?

Twilight se acerco a ella para ver por qué no respondía, al a vérsele acercado y notar más claramente el estado en el que se encontraba,Twilight se asusto.

Twilight hablaba tratando de que su amiga reaccionara – Pinkie Pie… ¿me oyes? Soy yo tu amiga Twilight… responde por favor ¡Pinkie!

Twilight corrió rápidamente a buscar a Magic quien seguía buscando el fruto de la inmunidad, Twilight lo encontró y se acerco a él corriendo.

Magic la nota llegar de ese modo, y pregunta – Twilight ¿Qué sucedió?

Twilight muy preocupada y desesperada, esperando que Magic sepa cómo ayudar a Pinkie – algo horrible le paso a Pinkie Pie, no sé qué hacer, es como si no estuviera con nosotros…

Magic frunce el seño y exclama –…me temía que pasara esto.

Magic se apresuro a seguir a Twilight y ni bien llegaron ahí, Magic la reviso…

Magic cierra los ojos y alega lo siguiente – es lo que temía, Pinkie Pie comió una de las frutas del jardín de las delicias

Twilight – no es posible…

Magic comienza a explicar el caso en cuestión con mucha seriedad, y algo de enojo – una sola de estas frutas te arrastrara aun mundo de ensueños de donde nunca querrás despertar, vivirás para siempre feliz en ese mundo de ilusiones, y tu mente y tu alma se perderán para siempre mientras tu cuerpo permanece aquí totalmente desconectado de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ella nonos ve ni nos escucha.

Twilight muestra gran preocupación por su amiga – ¡Pinkie Pie no! ¿Qué podemos hacer Magic?

Magic responde firme y decidido – seguir buscando el árbol que produce el fruto de la inmunidad, ese árbol se diferencia de los otros, porque sus frutas rompen el hechizo del jardín de las delicias.

Twilight se puso firme y prosiguió con la búsqueda junto a Magic, ahora no solo debían encontrar el fruto de la inmunidad por Apple Bloom, sino también por Pinkie Pie…

Revisaron por horas y horas y aun así no encontraron nada, el ocaso estaba llegando.

Magic rechina los dientes con mucha frustración, pero tratando de mantener la calma – maldición, hemos buscado casi todo el día y no hay señas de esa maldita fruta.

Twilight pensaba mientras trataba de buscar una solución al problema – si tan solo supiéramos exactamente donde está.

Magic pensó por un momento, en ese momento una idea atravesó la cabeza de Magic – eso es, no sabemos donde esta, pero sabemos quién lo sabe.

Twilight al parecer pensó en lo mismo – Flora…

Magic alega con un tono de decisión – así es, hay que extraerle la información a esa ninfa.

Entonces tras ellos sonó la voz de flora, pero con un tono más oscuro.

Flora – ¿me estaban buscando?

Magic sele acerco – iré sin rodeos, dinos donde escondes el fruto de la inmunidad o hare que me lo digas por las malas.

Flora se rio perversamente

Flora hablaba con una mueca grotesca y casi deforme, tan terrible y lucia espeluznante, y con cada palabra se deformaba más y más, hasta quedar irreconocible – ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿crees que tus amenazas me importan? Un insecto como tú no me atemoriza, ¡no sabes a quien te enfrentas! Déjame darte una pista.

En ese momento la ninfa comenzó a crecer y a crecer, su delgado tallo se convirtió en uno muy grueso y grande casi como un tronco de árbol, su rostro gentil se volvió monstruoso y deforme, a sus hojas que asían el papel de manos, le salieron espinas en el borde para asemejar garras…

Twilight estaba sorprendida, Magic por su lado ya avía desenvainado la espada.

Magic habla con un tono desafiante, con la espada entre los dientes – finalmente, mostraste tu verdadera cara ¿no es así embustera?

Flora habla con una vos diferente a la de antes, ahora parecía mas la de un monstruo – mira quién habla sobre Embusteros, Magic Sword "hijo del meteoro"

Twilight no comprende porque Flora lo llama de esa forma – ¿"hijo del meteoro"?

Magic interrumpe rápidamente para evitar preguntas de Twilight – mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, monstruo.

Flora arremetió contra Magic y las chicas, pero Magic rápidamente lanzo su espada para subirse encima de ella, y así surfear mágicamente en el aire otra vez, y claro tomando a Twilight y Pinkie Pie para ponerlas a salvo, obviamente Twilight se sorprendió de ver esa técnica.

Twilight se sorprendió, porque nunca espero que un Unicornio fuera capaz de ingeniárselas así, para poder volar – no lo puedo creer…

Magic exclama con un tono algo obtuso, mientras Twilight se aferra a él con fuerza, y sujeta a Pinki pie – quien necesita alas, si puedes volar así.

Magic sobrevoló el área, poniéndose en los lugares más alejados posibles de las raíces de Flora, Twilight quien estaba aferrada al lomo de Magic para no caerse, le hizo una pregunta.

Twilight – Magic ¿porque ella nos habla como si supiera todo sobre nuestras vidas?

Magic responde con mucha calma – porque así hace las cosas ella, Flora es una Ninfa oscura, se alimenta lentamente de las almas de sus víctimas, mientras estas permanecen en el jardín de las delicias, para eso los hace ingerir las frutas mágicas, ella Lee tu mente, ve dentro de tu alma, y encuentra tus deseos y anhelos mas profundos, incluso aquellos que ni tú mismo conoces, ella te los susurra al oído, te atormenta con ellos mescla mentiras con verdades, hasta hacerte enloquecer y te fuerza a comer la fruta.

Twilight se preguntaba como proseguirían su búsqueda, ahora que trataban de salvar sus vidas huyendo de ella – ¿cómo encontraremos el fruto de la inmunidad ahora?

Magic seguía maniobrando su espada, para esquivar los ataques de las raíces monstruosas – sabes estuve planteándome cual fue el único lugar de todo el jardín donde no buscamos y me di cuenta de algo.

Twilight – ¿Qué cosa?

Magic sonrió con mucha seguridad, mientras hablaba – amenos que me equivoque, el único lugar donde no revisamos tuvo que ser justo aquí.

Magic voló a toda velocidad en picada hacia Flora esquivando sus raíces, y se coloco justo bajo el tallo de la misma, en la raíz principal ya que estaba levantada de la tierra semi oculta, ahí debajo de su tallo estaban desenas y desenas de frutos iluminados por un aura azul.

Magic pregunta de manera retorica, al ver el lugar – ¿porque tendría estos frutos escondidos en un lugar tan inaccesible?

Magic y Twilight tomaron uno cada uno y los revisaron como avían hecho con las otras…

Twilight exclama tras verificar el aura mágica que rodeaba la fruta – si, estos son los frutos de la Inmunidad, son muy diferentes de los demás del jardín.

Magic – por eso mismo nadie los encontraba…

El sitio donde estaban comenzó a temblar y empezaron a hacer atacados por las raíces internas.

Flora lanza un grito aterrador e inhumano – ¡salgan de ahí abajo!

Magic se las arreglo para sacarlos a los tres de allí tan rápido como le fue posible, para dirigirse rápidamente a las escaleras y después a la barrera, para poder abrir otro hoyo y salir…

Magic exclama mientras vuelan a toda velocidad, rumbo a las escaleras – bueno solo necesitamos una para Apple Bloom, dale la otra a Pinkie.

Twilight se apresuro a darle el fruto a su amiga, pero era difícil hacerla comer si su cuerpo no respondía, lo intento de varias maneras y tras algo de esfuerzo lo consiguió… al instante de a ver comido la fruta, el cabello lacio de Pinkie pie retomo su aspecto esponjado, y Pinkie Pie despertó con su típico carácter de siempre…

Pinkie Pie se levanta llevándose un casco a la cabeza algo mareada – ¿qué paso? Ah... Twilight no creerías que paso, soñé que estaba en un mundo maravilloso lleno de chocolate derretido, y nubes de….

Magic interrumpe para poder bajarlas de su espada y tratar de abrir la abertura en el escudo otra vez – ahora no Pinkie, tenemos que abrir la entrada otra vez…

Magic y Twilight concentraron su magia juntos otra vez para poder abrir la grieta como la ultima vez, pero aun apoyado por Twilight Magic savia que les tomaría un poco de tiempo…

Tiempo era lo que no tenían, flora arremetió con sus raíces directamente hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras que Twilight y Magic apenas estaban empezando su lucha contra la barrera mágica.

Magic empezó a desviar un poco de su magia para poder hacer un hechizo que les hiciera ganar tiempo…

El cual creo unas espadas de energía que cayeron desde el cielo, clavando las raíces que venían hacia ellos en la tierra, las cuales no podían zafarse por más que lo in tentaran.

Flora con una enorme locura – ahh! ¡Maldito miserable!

Pinkie Pie se impresiona y comienza a dar sus típicas observaciones – woo eso fue genial Magic, ahora entiendo porque te llamas Magic Sword.

Magic utilizo su magia otra vez y se cubrió a él y a sus amigas tras un muro de espadas, ya que otra tanda de Raíces se dirigía a ellos, las raíces chocaban con el muro de espadas de energía sin poder traspasarlas.

Magic – esas espadas de energía mágica no duraran mucho tiempo, debemos poner nuestro mejor esfuerzo en apresurar el trabajo…

Magic y Twilight pusieron aun más empeño en luchar contra la barrera, como era de esperarse la Barrera contraatacaba enviando ondas, las cuales lastimaban a las raíces y eso les daba un poco mas de ventaja, la punta de la espada casi avía traspasado la barrera.

Magic le sigue dando ánimos a Twilight, mientras ve el progreso – solo un poco más, con esfuerzo…

Con un esfuerzo más la espada volvió a traspasar el campo y como la ultima vez, Magic volvió a usar la espada como palanca para agrandar la fisura y mantenerla abierta.

Magic se hizo a un lado – Twilight tu y Pinkie Pie salgan de aquí cuanto antes, yo saldré detrás de ustedes.

Twilight tuvo un mal presentimiento – pero Magic…

Magic responde con una leve sonrisa – yo estaré bien, ahora dense prisa.

Pinkie Pie ya avía salido saltando como era su típica forma de ser… pero antes de que Twilight pudiera siquiera salir, el muro de espadas mágicas se avía roto, las raíces de Flora estaban a punto de atacarlos, por lo cual Magic no tuvo opción, Empujo a Twilight fuera del campo de energía con el fruto de la inmunidad y también un pergamino que el tenia consigo, casi al mismo tiempo retiro la espada para que la abertura en la barrera se cerrara instantáneamente.

Twilight se acerco hasta donde pudo y grito – ¡Magic!

Magic responde rápido y muy alto – yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, es Apple Bloom quien debe preocuparte mas, llévate el fruto y ese pergamino, la fórmula del contra veneno se esconde allí.

Twilight replica muy preocupada – pero…

Magic responde con mucha seguridad – descuida se que podrás resolverlo, todo lo que necesitas es que alguien que sepa hacer pociones te ayude, ahora váyanse.

Twilight cerró los ojos, una pequeña lagrima le recorrió la cara y con algo de furia no tuvo más que aceptarlo, Pinkie Pie también puso una expresión seria y algo triste, ambas corrieron hacia el carruaje Pegaso que las esperaba y partieron rumbo a Villa poni lo más rápido posible, confiando en que Magic se las ingeniaría para salir airoso de esa situación.

Mientras Flora se miraba frente a frente con Magic…

Flora le habla mientras todas sus raíces se ubicaban alrededor de Magic – tus amigas te abandonaron…

Magic sonríe con mucha confianza, y exclama despreocupadamente – no yo les pedí que se fueran, y la verdad me alegra que lo hayan hecho.

Flora – ¿así por qué?

Magic – porque no quiero revelar mis mejores cartas ante ninguna de ellas, no todavía…

Magic empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía mágica, pero esta Aura mágica era un poco diferente de la habitual, era más agresiva y pesada.

Flora emano un enorme rugido y soltó todas sus Raíces contra Magic a toda velocidad, Magic solo estaba allí sujetando su espada, y sonriendo con mucha confianza…

Mientras tanto en Villa poni… Twilight y Pinkie Pie regresaron justo a tiempo con el último ingrediente del antídoto, Fluttershy y Rarity ya avían llegado hace mucho, Twilight y Pinkie fueron recibidas con mucho alivio por sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash – al fin llegan chicas, comenzaron a preocuparme…

AppleJack las recibe con especial alivio por su hermana – Twilight Pinkie, me alegro de verlas ¿trajeron el fruto?

Twilight responde con cierta tristeza – si lo trajimos, pero Magic…

AppleJack nota la ausencia de Magic y pregunta – que dices ¿algo le paso a Magic?

Rarity – santo dios, no él era quien savia preparar el antídoto, sin el no podremos hacer nada.

Twilight responde aun triste – lo sé por eso medio esto…- Twilight muestra el pergamino que le arrojo Magic – Magic me dijo que este pergamino contenía la receta del antídoto –empieza a leerlo – es un poco complejo, pero la comprendo en teoría, todo lo que necesito es que alguien con experiencia en pociones me ayude.

Una vos familiar interrumpe desde la entrada de la enfermería – en ese caso parece que llego justo a tiempo, para un casco darles.

Twilight se voltea y ahí la ve entrar – ¡Zecora!

Zecora saluda a Twilight y alega en su forma típica de hablar – hola Twilight Sparkle, en buen momento he llegado, me parece…

Rainbow Dash exclama, muy contenta de verla en ese momento de necesidad – claro que si Zecora ¿pero como supiste que te necesitábamos?

Zecora responde con tranquilidad – porque estuve en el Bosque Everfree cuando ocurrió lo de Apple Bloom, fui testigo de todo lo ocurrido, y sospeche que necesitarían de mi ayuda, pase todo el día estudiando la planta que pico a la pequeña Apple Bloom, pero no obtuve buenos resultados, pero si puedo ayudar con algo estaré encantada.

Zecora le hecho un vistazo a la formula y se puso a asistir a Twilight de inmediato, ambas se pusieron a trabajar tan rápido como pudieron en el antídoto…

(Los eventos se iban realizando, a medida que leían la formula.)

Twilight sujetaba el pergamino con su magia, mientras lo leía cuidadosamente – colocar las Hiervas del monte de las animas en una olla con agua hirviendo…

Zecora – moler el alma de cuarzo hasta que quede hecha polvo y verterla en el agua, una vez se caliente a la temperatura correcta.

Twilight tuvo que utilizar su magia para poder moler la jema apropiadamente…

Twilight – abrir el fruto de la inmunidad y verter sus semillas en el preparad bastaran.

Twilight abrió la fruta y podía ver que en su interior avían cuatro semillas, solo extrajo 2 para meterlas en la poción, mientras el antídoto para Apple Bloom hervía Twilight y Zecora seguían leyendo la formula, al parecer avía mas.

Zecora señala un guion mas en el pergamino – aquí dice algo mas, al parecer la poción tiene que ser inducida directamente con magia de Unicornio para que esté totalmente activa.

Twilight alega con tranquilidad – me haré cargo de eso Zecora…

Twilight se acerco al caldero y concentro su magia en su cuerno, lanzo un rayo de energía purpura contra el caldero, mientras ella le lanzaba magia el caldero este burbujeaba mas y mas y comenzaba a desbordar su contenido, las demás retrocedieron un poco por temor a que el caldero estallara o algo así.

Toda la enfermería quedo envuelta en un humo violeta y todas tosían sin saber que paso…

Rainbow Dash – (tosiendo) ¿están todos bien? (tosiendo)

AppleJack – yo si (tosiendo) ¿pero cómo está el (tosiendo) antídoto?

Zecora –… (Tosiendo) esto pinta mal, espero de verdad que haya funcionado, sino la partida de Apple Bloom lamentaremos en verdad.

Al poco tiempo pudieron notar que tras disiparse el humo, del interior del caldero emanaba una Luz, Twilight se acerco y tras verlo sonrió abiertamente…

Twilight grita de alegría – ¡chicas lo logramos, Tenemos el antídoto!

Se apresuraron a dárselo a Apple Bloom, dándoselo a tomar por una cuchara.

Todas estaban preocupadas, miraban con mucha angustia a Apple Bloom rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde para darle a tomar el antídoto, y en ese momento Apple Bloom abrió los ojos con una mirada muy confusa…

Roto sus globos oculares por toda la habitación, dándose cuenta de la presencia de su hermana y sus amigas deteniendo su débil vista en AppleJack, Apple Bloom habla débilmente.

Apple Bloom habla, totalmente desconcertada y debilitada por el veneno – ho… hola hermana ¿Por qué ceben tan preocupadas?

AppleJack soltó lagrimas de alegría y abraso a su pequeña hermana sin reservas, todas se animaron… salvo Twilight quien no podía dejar de pensar en el sacrificio que hizo Magic por ella y especialmente por Apple Bloom, y ella no pudo hacer nada por el…

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a brotar lentamente en su interior…

Pero Twilight no tuvo tiempo de sentir culpa, ya que alguien llamo a la puerta todas se voltearon hacia la puerta y fueron a atenderla, al abrirla Twilight quedo con la boca abierta, ahí estaba, pero no podía creerlo era Magic…

Muy sucio, cansado, con heridas y algo de sangre brotándole de la cabeza pero fuera de eso parecía verse muy bien.

Twilight quedo pasmada pero a la vez una parte de ella rebosaba de alegría – ma… Magic

Twilight quedo en shock el cual fue superado rápidamente por su alegría al verlo sano y salvo, en un impulso Twilight corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, o al menos esa fue la intención inicial, pero no pudo ya que Magic se desplomo en seco sobre Twilight, quien término atrapándolo.

Todas se acercaron para confirmar que estuviera bien…

Rarity al acercarse, nota lo desarreglado y sucio que esta Magic – Twilight míralo, está hecho un desastre.

Fluttershy se acerca y nota la sangre en su frente – ¿está muy lastimado?

Twilight sonríe levemente y responde – no, solo unas pocas heridas en la cabeza, nada más…

Rainbow Dash exclama con un tono de emoción – por Celestia, este potro sí que estuvo viendo acción.

La enfermera le vendo las heridas y decidieron que seria mejor llevar a Magic a un lugar donde pudiera descansar mejor, todas decidieron llevarlo a la biblioteca de Twilight para que descansara allí.

Ya que Magic era algo más pesado deciden llevarlo a la biblioteca entre todas, menos AppleJack quien quiso quedarse a pasar la noche junto a su hermanita…

Todas entraron ya era de noche y estaban cansadas, algo obvio por todo lo que vivieron ese día entraron a la biblioteca, donde Spike las recibió muy preocupado y a la ves sorprendido por ver a Magic en aquel estado.

Las chicas lo dejan en un sofá y lo cubren con una manta…

Twilight sonríe muy contenta y exclama – se que no te gusta, pero espero que al menos esta noche no te moleste descansar aquí…

En eso Rainbow Dash nota el amuleto que aun cuelga del cuello de Twilight.

Rainbow Dash – oye Twilight ¿Qué hay de eso que tienes en el cuello?

Twilight mira el amuleto que aun tiene en su cuello y responde – a olvide que aun lo tenía, es un amuleto que me regalo Magic, para protegerme.

Rainbow soltó una sonrisita picara otra vez…

Rainbow Dash – ja, ja, ja… y decías que ¿entre ustedes no avía nada?

Rarity se acerco para verlo bien – o mi dios, no me puedo creer que Magic tenga tan buen gusto para la joyería, es absolutamente precioso.

Twilight responde algo apenada – me dijo que le perteneció a su madre.

Fluttershy argumenta mientras se acerca desde atrás – entonces debe significar mucho para él a ver te lo dado Twilight, si era de su madre.

Pinki Pie como es típico hablo muy rápido y alegre – si muy, muy, muy pero muy especial Twilight, sabes que hay que hacer una fiesta mañana para celebrar que Apple Bloom no murió ¿no lo creen?

Rainbow Dash responde enérgicamente – ¡estoy de acuerdo! Además trabajamos muy duro el día de hoy…

Rainbow soltó un enorme bostezó, que fue acompañado por bostezos de toda la pandilla, incluyendo Twilight…

Twilight tras terminar su bostezo una idea cruzo su mente – valla que si estoy exhausta, oigan chicas ¿por qué no se quedan aquí esta noche?

Rarity exclama de manera serena y educada – estaría encantada.

Rainbow Dash exclama relajada mente – bueno no estaría mal pasar una noche con mis amigas ¿pero seguro no interumpimos nada? – Rainbow Dash guiño un ojo pícaramente –

Fluttershy responde tímidamente – me parece bien, digo si en verdad no te molesta Twilight.

Pinkie Pie responde alegre y enérgica como siempre – ¡sí! Será como una pillamada, podremos jugar juegos, peleas de almohadas, contar historias y…

Las demás solo dejaron hablando sola a Pinkie hasta que esta callo.

Twilight sonrió y se dirigió a su fiel Spike – Spike toma nota… querida princesa Celestia le informo que la misión tuvo éxito, salvamos a Apple Bloom no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud a usted, por brindarnos tan rápido los carruajes Pegaso que nos permitieron llegar tan pronto a nuestros destinos, y también quiero aprovechar y reportar lo que aprendí en esta travesía, aprendí que a veces en la vida se devén tomar decisiones difíciles que no quieres tomar, pero al final debes tomarlas para garantizar el bien de otros y confiar en la fuerza de tus amigos, en especial cuando estos se están sacrificando para ayudarte…

Pinkie Pie también se une al reporte – yo aprendí que por más que digas haber olvidado un rencor siempre terminas guardando un poco, pero poco poquito de ese sentimiento en tu interior, y por más que luches contra él nunca se va del todo, pero olvidar las ofensas y perdonar a tus amigos es algo que requiere de mucha fuerza, y no hacer caso cuando alguien intenta ponerte en contra de tus amigos, utilizando viejas heridas para convencerte…

Rainbow Dash fue la siguiente – yo aprendí que no siempre es bueno dejarse llevar por los impulsos, a veces es bueno detenerse un poco y pensar lo que uno está haciendo.

Fluttershy le siguió a Rainbow – yo aprendí que tener miedo no sirve de nada cuando la vida de otros depende de ti, hay que ser valiente y recordar quienes podrían salir dañados por tu falta de valentía, al encarar algo aterrador…

Rarity fue la siguiente – yo aprendí que no importa que parezca imposible o que tan inalcanzable parezca algo, si buscas bien lo encontraras aun que este escondido entre decenas de cosas parecidas.

Pinkie Pie interrumpe con una observación arbitraria – ¿volvemos a la enfermería para preguntarle a AppleJack que aprendió hoy?

Twilight sonríe y responde – no lo creo, mejor dejémosla descansar, Spike envía el mensaje

Spike manda el reporte a la princesa Celestia…

Todas se prepararon para dormir, pero antes de acostarse Twilight tomo el amuleto y lo coloco en el cuello de Magic que estaba profundamente dormido, después de eso se acostó a dormir.

No avía vuelto a tener otra pesadilla desde la última que tubo, pero esa noche tendría otra…

Una vez más se veía a sí misma en un lugar oscuro escuchando esa voz que solo ella podía oír, pero aun a si no lograba entender sus crípticos mensajes.

Twilight abre los ojos, encontrándose en aquel espacio oscuro otra vez – ¿Qué? ¿Aquí de nuevo?... ¿Qué quieres de mí, no me mostraste suficiente ya?... ¿Qué aún queda mucho por ver? No te entiendo.

Una Luz segadora la envolvió y Twilight "despertó" o al menos eso parecía…

Twilight aun segada por la claridad del día, se llevo los cascos a los ojos para frotarse preguntándose qué paso – ¿Qué que paso? Qué extraño esta vez no fue tan horrible la pesadilla…

Twilight tardo un minuto en darse cuenta, pero cuando vio claramente sus Cascos noto que eran de color blanco y mucho más altos de lo que recordaba, parecían más de un caballo que de un Poni, lo que la dejo estupefacta…

Cuando pensó que ya no podía estar más confundida, se dio cuenta que no avía despertado en su dormitorio de siempre, por el contrario estaba en un dormitorio sumamente elegante, con una mullida cama de seda y soportes de oro, parecía la alcoba de una Reina.

Impactada por la situación intento levantarse algo nerviosa, lo cual hizo que tuviera movimientos torpes, algo bastante obvio, ahora era mucho más alta de lo que recordaba, era normal que sintiera su equilibrio diferente, por lo cual termino cayendo de la cama al enredarse con los cobertores.

Twilight se levanta y se frota la cabeza con un Casco por el dolor que le causo el golpe, solo para darse cuenta que tenía unas enormes alas blancas, quizás tan grandes como las de la princesa Celestia.

Finalmente ya no lo soporto, corrió lo más pronto que pudo al espejo más cercano y ahí se vio solo para confirmar lo que sospecho desde un inicio, Twilight ya no era Twilight, estaba en otro cuerpo, no savia quien era esa poni.

Era una hermosa Yegua de color blanco, una Alicornio muy hermosa del mismo tamaño y complexión de la princesa Celestia, pero tenía sus diferencias.

Esta tenía los ojos dorados, su melena increíblemente larga también era dorada y ondulaba en barias puntas, asemejándose a fuego solar.

En su cabeza llevaba una enorme corona de un estilo un poco más imponente y un collar del mismo estilo que Celestia suele usar…

Twilight en aquel cuerpo extraño se volteo para ver su flanco, ahí pudo ver la Cutie Mark de esta Alicornio, era una galaxia entera su Cutie Mark.

Nuevamente Twilight se miro al espejo sin comprender que sucedía, entonces tocaron a la puerta…

Twilight no savia que hacer en esa situación, detrás de la puerta se escucho la voz de un Poni macho muy educado – ¿su majestad, ya esta levantada?

Twilight tratando de sobre ponerse al desconcierto responde – ehh… si estoy… estoy despierta… ¿pero por qué me dices "Su majestad"?

El poni tras la puerta respondió – ja, ja, ja, ja que buen chiste, si usted sabe bien que es la gran cosmos, Reina de todos los Antiguos.

Twilight ya estaba suficientemente impactada con lo que avía visto, pero escuchar eso la desconcertó, ya que ella ni siquiera sabía que eran los "antiguos", nunca escucho hablar de ellos en ningún momento de su vida, y sus estudios sobre la magia.

Sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, asumió que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ese dormitorio y aceptar el hecho de que interpretaría el papel de una Reina.

Se arreglo un poco ya que avía despertado recién, se aventuro a abrir las puertas y salir, a ambos costados de la puerta estaban un par de escoltas vigilando la entrada, Twilight noto que los dos guardias escolta también eran Alicornios.

Twilight prefirió no decir nada por ahora y camino por los pasillos, definitivamente no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar.

Al final del pasillo podía ver una ventana balcón abierta y a un costado de ella un Alicornio de color blanco y melena azul, el cual la recibió con una reverencia.

Con la cabeza baja mientras se acerca dice – el pueblo la espera majestad…

Twilight podía escuchar a una muchedumbre impaciente allí afuera, aclamando que apareciera su Reina, Twilight trago saliva temiendo lo peor.

Dio unos pasos y avanzo lentamente hacia el balcón hasta que salió afuera, al hacerlo quedo sorprendida.

El castillo no estaba en la cima de una alta colina, por el contrario, el castillo estaba ubicado en medio de un enorme asteroide en medio del espacio exterior, a orillas de un enorme sol que resplandecía sobre todo.

Twilight nunca avía visto tan descerca las estrellas, incluso una estrella fugaz que surco muy cerca del castillo, Twilight no podía creer que presencio tan descerca a una estrella fugaz.

Al ver abajo podía ver al pueblo del que tanto le hablaban, eran todos Alicornios algunos sentados en el asteroide, otros volando sobre el firmamento y otros parados en pequeños asteroides que flotaban alrededor, todos aclamando a su "Reina", esperando que dijera unas palabras, Twilight se quedo aun mas muda sin saber que decir, sabiendo que debía interpretar ese rol tan importante.

Volteándose atrás, el Alicornio que la avía recibido en el balcón le indicaba con señas que dijera algo.

Twilight se aclaro la vos y levantando un Casco para saludar al pueblo – eh hola…

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque el pueblo empezó a hacer aun más fuerte la aclamación, Twilight se retiro rápido del balcón diciéndose a sí misma en su mente.

Twilight pensaba muy molesta, y un poco estresada por la presión del momento – esto debe ser una broma… -

El mismo Alicornio empezó a caminar a su lado y hablarle mientras cargaba una lista – su majestad, tal como me pidió hice un resumen de los eventos más actuales entorno al universo, Gravitón a conseguido establecer cerca de 50 sistemas solares nuevos, Nébulas a terminado de establecer todas las nebulosas de las galaxias norte este y sur, por otro lado su hermana menor, la princesa Stella tión a terminado de crear la vía láctea, y comenzara a trabajar en los diseños de las constelaciones, en cuanto pueda.

Twilight solo fingía prestarle atención, en este momento su mente estaba más ocupada tratando de comprender cosas, como por ejemplo donde estaba, porque está en ese cuerpo, o porque hay tantos Alicornios aquí, cuando en Eqúestria son tan escasos.

Se acerco a una ventana para ver el firmamento espacial muy pensativa, mira las estrellas y piensa.

Twilight piensa en voz alta – ¿en dónde me encuentro, esto será otra pesadilla? Tiene que serlo, sin embargo, esto no es Eqúestria ¿dónde estoy? Tantos Alicornios, ¿acaso la princesa Celestia sabrá algo de este lugar?

Fue interrumpida por el mismo Alicornio otra vez – ¿disculpe está bien majestad?

Twilight se apresura a responder - … ah sí… si perfecto, gracias tu…

El Alicornio responde – Asmoth, intente recordar el nombre de su secretario majestad, siempre se le olvida…

Twilight responde con una sonrisa nerviosa – si, si claro Asmoth, gracias por recordármelo.

Asmoth – disculpe majestad, pero le recuerdo que su hermana menor la Princesa Stella tión, y su hermano mayor el príncipe Star Finish vendrán a verla pronto.

A Twilight algo en lo último que hoyo le parecía extraño, y despertó preguntas en su mente – ¿a qué?... si, si claro los recibiré…

Twilight se quedo pensando en un pequeño detalle de lo que hoyo – si esta tal Cosmos tiene un hermano mayor ¿Por qué es ella la Reyna? ¿No debería serlo su hermano, el rey? No entiendo nada de esto.

Twilight prefirió esperar la audiencia con los hermanos de Cosmos, preguntándose como serian, con algo de suerte despertaría pronto su único alivio era que este sueño al menos no parecía una pesadilla.

Ahí estaba Twilight en el cuerpo de Cosmos, sentada en el trono en la cámara real esperando, las trompetas de los heraldos sonaron y anunciaron la llegada de uno de los esperados para la audiencia – ¡abran paso a su alteza real, el Príncipe Star Finish, gran inventor y arquitecto de nuestro imperio! Hermano de su gran majestad real, la Reina Cosmos.

Ahí los guardias abrieron paso con sus lanzas al visitante, ahí venia el llamado Star Finish, era un semental de color negro con una salvaje melena roja, y unos penetrantes ojos carmesí, alas impresionantes e imponentes.

Venia envuelto en vestimentas de seda, con un porte muy elegante, su Cutie Mark era un meteorito cayendo envuelto en llamas doradas.

A su derecha estaba otro Alicornio, de color plateado con melena azul claro, con su magia Asia sonar un arpa que sostenía mágicamente frente a él, permanecía en silencio y solo tocaba su arpa mientras seguía a Star Finish.

Algo que llamo mucho la atención de Twilight en este escolta, era que era un Alicornio muy extraño… no tenía un par de enormes alas en su lomo, sino que tenia 4 pares de alas 2 en los tobillos de cada Casco, su Cutie Mark era la constelación de Orfeo.

Twilight hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su actuación saliera creíble - … ho… hola hermano a pasado tiempo… creo…

Star Finish se dirige a ella extrañado – ¿hermano? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan abierta conmigo Cosmos? siempre as mantenido la formalidad por encima de todo.

Twilight pone una sonrisa nerviosa y exclama – así… claro si…

Star Finish mira a los alrededores, buscando a su otra hermana - ¿y donde esta Stella? Típico de ella, cuando comienza a crear constelaciones no hay quien la saque de su labor.

En eso una espada fue volando directamente hacia la cara de Star Finish, la espada estaba siendo sujetada por una Alicornio de color azul y melena plateada, que era un poco más joven que Cosmos, su Cutie Mark era una estrella plateada, dando vueltas en espiral.

Star Finish avía bloqueado ese golpe con su propia espada, y comenzó un cruce de espadas entre él y aquella potra misteriosa, después de unos minutos se detuvieron y sonrieron.

Twilight estaba muda - …

Star Finish le habla a su agresora con un tono de familiaridad despreocupada – ¿siempre tienes que saludar así a tu hermano mayor Stella?

Stella tión replica con un tono algo molesto, pero a laves agraciado – eso te sacas por criticarme, hermano.

Star Finish responde con un tono satírico – lo siento, olvide que no eres buena recibiendo críticas, pero ciertamente no te has debilitado en tu técnica.

Stella Tión exclama con un tono orgulloso – ya me conoces, no ahí nadie en todo el imperio que domina mejor que yo la espada…

Twilight no pudo evitar pensar en Magic Sword…

Stella Tión después de eso se dirigió a cosmos, y la saluda de una manera abierta, pero un poco fría de tonada – bueno que tal querida hermana, ha pasado tiempo.

Twilight se apresuro a responder – ho… si, si claro es un placer, Stella tión…

Stella tión soltó una mirada muy suspicaz sobre la que debería ser su "hermana", como si notara algo fuera de lugar.

Twilight otra vez trago saliva…

Star Finish le seguía ablando a Stella…

Star Finish le replica a su hermana menor, acerca de su afición por la espada – sigo sin entender tu obsesión por dominar un instrumento tan terrible como un arma, si los Antiguos no tenemos enemigos, nunca los hemos tenido.

Stella Tión responde con una leve sonrisa en el semblante – llámalo ser precavida… en fin ¿avía alguna buena razón para convocarnos?

Pregunta Stella volteándose a Cosmos, Twilight en su cuerpo no supo que responder, Star Finish interrumpió para responder.

Star Finish responde con una tonada más seria que al principio – de hecho, fui yo quien convoco esta audiencia, pero será mejor charlarlo en privado, en el "salón Cósmico"

Los tres Alicornios en cuestión se dirigieron a una puerta, la cual conducía a unas escaleras muy, muy profundas que giraban en caracol.

Twilight ya ni siquiera savia cuantos escalones recorrió hasta que llegaron a una puerta en el fondo, se parecía un poco a la puerta de la bóveda dentro de la cual la princesa Celestia guardaba los elementos de la armonía, solo que en ves de un orificio para un cuerno avían tres orificios.

Twilight podía deducir que ella tendría que hacerlo aun que nunca avía probado ese tipo de hechizo, por lo cual se dejo guiar por el instinto del cuerpo que estaba ocupando…

Stella Tión y Star Finish pusieron sus cuernos también, la puerta se ilumino y desapareció y así pudieron entrar.

El escolta de Star Finish, que los avía seguido todo el trayecto permaneció afuera de la habitación, aguardando que salieran.

Tras entrar al salón, la puerta apareció automáticamente otra vez…

Dentro del salón había una enorme mesa que tenia pintada en su superficie una especie de mapa del universo, pero Twilight noto que los planetas que parecían estar pintados en la mesa, se movían y avía cambios en el firmamento estelar que mostraba, entonces se dio cuenta, esa mesa era como una pantalla que reflejaba lo que sucedía en cualquier sector del universo, ahí cada uno tomo sus asientos los cuales tenían que ser muy cercanos los unos con los otros, ya que la mesa era enorme.

Stella Tión habla con un poco de nostalgia – no recuerdo la última vez que nos sentamos aquí a dialogar…

Star Finish – el cuarto cósmico, el cuarto sagrado donde las decisiones mas importantes con respecto a nuestro imperio, se toman en el más sagrado de los silencios, literalmente hablando, esta habitación es otro mundo aquí dentro es imposible ser espiados por nada ni nadie.

Stella Tión – y obviamente, entrar a este lugar implica una situación que lo amerite, no es para tomarse a la Ligera Hermano, así que será mejor que valga la pena.

Star Finish – claro que lo vale hermana, déjenme mostrárselos, les prometo que no será en vano.

Star Finish tomo un pergamino y lo expandió sobre la mesa, mostrando que era una especie de plano o fórmula para la creación de algo.

Twilight lo miraba fijamente y pensaba –… no entiendo esto, sea lo que sea es algo demasiado avanzado, creo que esta magia ni existe en Eqúestria…-

Twilight vio con más cuidado la formula y noto algo en la imagen central de la misma, 5 jemas de distinta forma, rodeando en círculos una jema con forma de estrella, Twilight se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Twilight piensa –… Los elementos de la armonía, entonces ¿Star Finish forjo los elementos de la armonía…? -

Star Finish – mis estudios sobre la magia ancestral del Grimorun me ha permitido desarrollar esta fórmula para crear 6 canalizadores de energía positiva, los cuales extraen las mejores cualidades del corazón de un ser viviente y las manifiesta en forma de un flujo de energía positiva, capaz de perjudicar a la energía negativa que la recibe, en otras palabras algo perfectamente capaz de restaurar la armonía en nuestro universo.

Stella Tión – el Grimorun Arcanorun es peligroso, su magia es incomprensible aun para nosotros, no sabes lo que podría pasar si tratas de emplearla.

Star Finish – te equivocas hermana, mis extensos estudios del Grimorun me han enseñado la inmensidad de su poder, ahora puedo controlar los hechizos que contiene, y en base a ellos invente esta fórmula, estoy seguro de que es perfecta, nada puede fallar.

Stella Tión – savia que fue un enorme error permitir que te acercaras a ese libro, hermana no autorices su experimento…

Star Finish – todo por lo que hemos trabajado depende de estos elementos hermana, concédeme la autorización para hacerlos, te prometo que será todo un éxito.

Twilight pensaba – si estos de verdad son los elementos de la armonía como los conozco, entonces… - dejo de pensar – está bien, tienes mi permiso Star Finish.

Stella miro para abajo muy molesta, Star Finish selo agradeció a "Cosmos" y los tres se retiraron del salón cósmico.

Antes de que Twilight saliera de la habitación, Stella Tión la retuvo un momento.

Stella Tión luce muy molesta, y le reclama a Cosmos – siempre es así Cosmos… nunca me apoyas en nada, para ti siempre asido primero Star Finish y nadie más, empiezo a creer que te dejo ser Reina nada más para que le permitieras hacer lo que quisiera.

Twilight - ¿Qué dices?

Stella Tión – lo sabes también como yo Cosmos, la única razón por la que eres la Reina es por nuestro hermano, Abdico al trono, y convenció al pueblo de que tú eras mucho más digna de gobernar que él, por eso estas en el trono…

Twilight no pudo decir nada mas, ya que de repente la escena se puso mas y mas clara, hasta que una luz blanca envolvió todo y Twilight despertó de su sueño, que como esta vez no fue una pesadilla, no se asusto tanto, pero si despertó impactada…

Twilight despertó… era ella misma otra vez, veía a su alrededor su casa como siempre, la misma, su fiel Spike, sus amigas durmiendo plácidamente a su alrededor, Magic Sword desplomado en el sofá aun exhausto, tranquilamente ella se levanto para irse al baño y servirse un poco de agua.

Mientras bebía su agua Twilight pensaba – ya es el segundo sueño extraño que tengo… ya no es coincidencia, no son solo sueños, alguien intenta advertirme algo ¿pero qué? El primer sueño parecía mostrarme el futuro, y ahora vi el pasado, algo está a punto de pasar lo percibo.

Twilight salió del baño en ese momento escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, como si alguien hubiese salido de la biblioteca mientras estaba en el baño, pero revisando la casa se dio cuenta que todos estaban aun dentro, nadie se ausento.

Miro por la ventana y no noto a nadie afuera.

Twilight al final no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir, pero el que avía salido de la biblioteca, ya se encontraba galopando fuera de la villa.

Era el misterioso poni vaquero Striker, quien galopaba a toda velocidad, llevando con él un libro aparentemente lo saco de la casa de Twilight, era el mismo libro del que Magic arranco una hoja tiempo atrás…

Continuara...


	7. Dia de las Pesadillas

Capitulo 7; "día de las pesadillas"

En el escondrijo de aquella misteriosa secta, el misterioso Poni vaquero Striker finalmente había aparecido, cargando aquel libro negro con una herradura roja en su portada, el mismo libro al que le fue hurtada una hoja por parte de Magic Sword.

Para Recibir al poni de tierra estaba su hermano en la entrada, el Pegaso rojizo, conocido como Saeta…

Saeta le habla a su hermano con un tono casi de desafío, y alega – ja puntual, pero que sorpresa viniendo de ti Striker ¿lo tienes verdad?

Striker responde de manera muy directa y algo mal murada – por supuesto que sí, sino el maestro se enfadara.

Saeta replica con un tono muy insolente – ese títere inútil no me interesa, y menos la otra inútil que le lame los cascos, al único a quien ahí que complacer aquí, es al viejo y lo sabes…

Striker sonríe levemente y responde – cierto, en fin pasemos de una vez…

Ambos ponis pasaron adentro de la caverna, adentro de esta avía un enorme laberinto, por el cual tenían que recorrer forzosamente para llegar hasta su verdadera guarida, incluso cruzar un enorme puente de madera, bajo el cual avía un precipicio lleno de huesos de ponis que obviamente cayeron ahí y nunca salieron.

El algo macabro recorrido que para ellos ya era algo rutinario, tedioso pero rutinario.

Finalmente ya en la guarida, ahí estaba el líder de la Secta esperándolos en una gran sala llena de ventanas con vitrales, y una imagen en el suelo hecha con azulejos, la cual era un meteorito cayendo con un circulo a su alrededor, el cual tenía escrito en sima de él los mismos caracteres rúnicos, que estaban inscriptos en la espada de Magic.

Líder de la secta – excelente trabajo Striker, espero no hallas tenido complicaciones.

Striker hace una pequeña reverencia, deja el libro a sus pies y retrocede mientras dice – tal y como me lo ordeno señor, con calma sin hacer escándalo y sin delatar nuestra presencia, sin hablar con nadie y sin prisioneros, traje el libro que quería.

El Líder de la secta lo tomo y empezó a revisarlo – a tal como pensé, está cerrado con un Candado místico, solo puede ser abierto con la llave… será un problema entonces…

En eso el Líder de la Secta partió a la habitación donde se comunicaban con el ente al que obedecían.

En el cuarto el Líder de la secta se inclina, y empieza a rogar por la presencia de su amo – Gran señor de la estrella roja, ven a nosotros has que tu Voluntad surja desde lo más profundo del Tártaro y haznos saber tus deseos.

Su maligno amo se manifiesta a través del humo de aquel foso, como la ultima vez – espero exista una muy buena razón para que invoques mi presencia, Nuka…

El Misterioso líder de la secta finalmente muestra su cara tras esa capucha, era una Cebra macho con un cuerno de unicornio, un "cebracornio".

Nuka baja la cabeza y habla con la mirada hacia abajo – señor conseguimos lo que nos pidió "La guía de los secretos oscuros", escrita por Star Swirl el Barbudo.

El Ente exclama regocijándose perversamente – entonces finalmente lo encontraron… el libro más oscuro, escrito por el padre del hechizo Amniomórfico, la única copia escrita a mano por el ase muchísimos siglos, la cual contiene los secretos místicos más oscuros de toda Equestria, secretos que ni las princesas conocen.

Nuka alza un poco la cabeza, y continua afirmando – si y en este libro está la respuesta a nuestras preocupaciones, mi señor pero…

El ente – si ¿pero?...

Nuka con algo de temor alega – el libro está protegido con un poderoso hechizo no he sido capaz de romperlo, solo puede abrirse el libro usando una llave que no tenemos.

El Ente se ríe, como si le hubieran dicho un mal chiste y responde – ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír, un simple hechizo de protección, conjurado por un mortal que vivió hace cientos de años, no significa nada para aquel que ha presenciado el nacimiento del universo. –Entonces el Libro comenzó a levitar en el aire, aparentemente por el poder mágico de aquel ser – antiguos espíritus del caos, escuchen mis mandatos obedezcan mis órdenes, rompan el Hechizo de protección, conjurado por Star Swirl el Barbudo…

Unos rayos rojos comenzaron a golpear el libro, en un segundo el Candado que mantenía cerrada la portada se rompió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando el libro ya a disposición de cualquiera.

Nuka – excelente mi señor, permita me buscar los dos hechizos que necesitamos –La cebracornio empezó a ojear el libro, tras un rato… – lo encontré señor, el hechizo para su resurrección esta aquí…

El Ente alego tranquilamente – perfecto ¿y el otro?

Nuka siguió ojeando y de repente se sorprendió – ho… no

El Ente – ¿ahora qué Nuka?

Nuka responde estupefacto – mi señor el otro hechizo que necesitamos, no está…

El Ente - ¿Cómo que "no está"?

Nuka – la hoja que debería contenerlo, fue arrancada del libro… ¿Cómo es posible?

El Ente alega con calma y algo de curiosidad – tal parece que alguien está metiendo su casco en nuestros asuntos, puedo sentirlo una ligera perturbación que se hace mas fuerte cada vez.

Nuka se exalta y alega furioso – ¡esto no significa nada más que problemas!

El Ente interrumpe de pronto a Nuka, y continúa alegando con calma – no necesariamente…

Nuka pregunta algo sorprendido – ¿Qué dice señor?

El Ente prosigue su explicación, deduciendo que estaría pasando ahora mismo – el hechizo de protección del libro aun estaba activo, quiere decir que, quien sea que haya tomado la hoja faltante, tenía en su poder la única llave capaz de abrir y cerrar el candado y al parecer, savia exactamente lo que estaba buscando, abría sido más fácil para el solo llevarse el libro, pero en vez de eso dejo el libro atrás y se quedo con esa hoja, está claro que conoce el valor de lo que se llevo y amenos que me equivoque, ahora mismo estará tratando de realizar el hechizo de la hoja.

Nuka - ¿para qué? Sería más fácil solo esconderla de nosotros, o destruirla.

EL Ente alega de un modo muy perverso y manipulador – porque ese hechizo contiene la clave de nuestra victoria, así como nuestra derrota, si es un enemigo desconocido entonces lo usara para nuestra destrucción, si es un aliado lo empleara en nuestro beneficio, de todas formas falta un año entero para reunir todos los ingredientes y hacer los preparativos, se trate de quien se trate dejaremos que haga el trabajo sucio por nosotros… y cuando este todo listo lo encontraremos y lo destruiremos, y utilizaremos el hechizo nosotros mismos.

Nuka baja la cabeza otra vez y alega – como diga mi señor… entonces eso nos deja solo con la preocupación de su liberación.

EL Ente – así es, y también los "Elementos de la armonía".

Nuka se apresuro a responder – si lo desea podemos enviar a uno de los nuestros a hacerse cargo de ellas ahora mismo…

EL Ente – déjalas, los Elementos de la armonía no significan nada para mí, en lo absoluto, sus poderes no se comparan a los míos, intentar matarlas seria un desperdicio de tiempo, y solo pondría a Celestia y a ellas mismas en Alerta y en este momento el anonimato es nuestra mejor herramienta, especialmente con un tercer jugador que no conocemos en este partido… ¿quedo claro?

Nuka – trasparente mi señor…

Mientras esto pasaba, Striker y Saeta estaban en un pasillo del escondrijo, sentados sobre la pared sin saber qué hacer…

Striker jugaba solitario con unos naipes y Saeta tarareaba una canción mientras movía la cabeza y miraba al techo…

Saeta deja de tararear su canción y de repente le sugiere algo a Striker – sabes Striker, estoy seguro que el viejo se sentiría especialmente agradecido con nosotros 2 si le traemos las cabezas de "Los Elementos de la Armonía".

Striker exclama sin prestarle ninguna atención – no hemos recibido ninguna orden Saeta, ya sabes que acciones independientes solo nos acarrearan problemas.

Saeta exclama con un tono desafiante e insolente – sete a olvidado que me uní a este grupo buscando acción, solo quiero divertirme, pero desde que llegue solo he estado en espera, eso me frustra, tal ves tú y las otras tres taradas les guste esperar pero a mí no.

Striker responde con la misma indiferencia de siempre – Saeta te recuerdo que "las otras tres taradas" como las llamas, son tus hermanas igual que yo.

Saeta responde con un tono algo enfurecido – no me hagas reír "hermanos" no salimos del mismo "agujero" cretino, no nos criaron las mismas familias, lo único que tenemos en común nosotros seis, es que el mismo desgraciado fornico con nuestras madres, eso no nos vuelve forzosamente "familia".

Striker sigue respondiéndole con indiferencia – querrás decir nosotros 5… el sexto aun no aparece…

Saeta exclama como si hiciera un berrinche – ja… como si necesitara conocer a otro extraño que comparte la mitad de mi sangre.

Striker responde esta vez con un tono de fastidio, pero sin dirigirle la mirada aun – haz lo que quieras, de igual manera cuidar de ti no es mi obligación "hermanito".

Saeta se retiro directo a su habitación, una vez en ella busco dentro de un cajón y de ahí saco una Ballesta hecha de oro, incorporada a una especie de Brazalete, que coloco en su pata delantera derecha.

Saeta comienza a ufanarse, hablando de Twilight y las chicas con mucho desprecio – solo esperen a que llegue Saeta chicas ponis, en especial esa tal Rainbow Dash, tengo muchísimas ganas de verla humillada y de rodillas, ella es la que mas asco meda.

Mientras tanto en Villa poni…

La pequeña Apple Bloom estaba recuperada, ya avía pasado cerca de una semana desde su horrible experiencia, y en ese tiempo ella desarrollo un gran afecto a hacia Magic, como otro hermano mayor mas.

En muy poco tiempo Magic se había hecho demasiado cercano a la familia Apple, tanto con Big Macintosh como con la abuela Smith, y claro AppleJack tampoco fue la excepción. Especialmente por haber hecho tanto para poder salvar a Apple Bloom.

Esa mañana como todas, las actividades en la Granja Apple comenzaron a primera hora de la mañana, AppleJack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y ahora Magic inician las labores de recolección de manzanas, además de la recolección de otros productos agrícolas de la granja, y claro encargarse de una que otra actividad adicional, reparaciones de graneros, alimentar a los demás animales, arado etc.

Magic trabaja muy duro y de sol a sol para pagar su estadía con los Apple, sin quejarse y sudando mucho.

En eso la abuela Smith estaba en la cocina, y lo miraba a él ayudando a Big Macintosh a recolectar y cargar unas manzanas, AppleJack casualmente estaba en la cocina con su abuela apunto de servirse un vaso con agua para volver al trabajo después, y escucho a su abuela soltar unos comentarios sobre Magic…

Abuela Smith observa trabajar a Magic y lanza una opinión al aire – a… es un joven muy fuerte y trabajador, su ayuda no podría ser más apreciada en esta granja.

AppleJack rectifica – si Magic es muy resistente.

Abuela Smith – estoy segura que él sería un gran marido.

AppleJack se sorprendía un poco, y no pudo evitar atragantarse con el agua que estaba tomando – ¿¡abuela que dices!?

Abuela Smith – solo doy mi opinión AppleJack, es fuerte trabajador y responsable, tiene todo lo necesario para iniciar su propia familia cuando quiera…

AppleJack dirigió su mirada a Magic en silencio desde la ventana, quedándose pensativa, su mirada hacia el avía cambiado por un breve instante, al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero ese gesto se borro ni bien tomo conciencia de sí misma otra vez.

AppleJack se aclaro la voz, y tratando de esconder un pequeño nerviosismo dice – bueno Abuela Smith, regresare al trabajo…

AppleJack se recriminaba en voz baja las cosas que le estuvieron pasando por la cabeza, aun que fuera por un breve instante.

AppleJack se cuestiona así misma, y al final dice con mucha convicción y orgullo – eso no pasara de nuevo, no puedo creer que me pasara por la cabeza hacer eso, sería como traicionar a Twilight, no se repetirá y es mi última palabra…

Big Macintosh apareció de la nada y pregunta – ¿paso algo AppleJack?

AppleJack sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de esconder lo que le molestaba – ah… no nada Big Macintosh, solo pensaba nada más…

Big Macintosh no leda mucha importancia y alega – bien ya ayude a Magic a recolectar todas las manzanas de ese sector, solo falta uno ¿puedes ayudarlo hermana?

AppleJack responde con su ánimo de siempre – si claro…

Avanzo hacia el trabajo, convencida de que lo antes ocurrido en aquel transitorio momento no pasaría otra vez…

AppleJack saludo a Magic Sword normalmente, como siempre – ¿qué tal Magic? Parece que solo queda un sector al cual recolectarle manzanas.

Magic responde en su forma típica – cascos a la obra…

Magic y AppleJack comenzaron su labor, todo parecía normal como en otras mañanas anteriores, una vez que terminaron de llenar la primera tanda de cestas de manzanas se preparaban para cargarlas, pero cuando AppleJack se disponía a cargar la primera cesta, al hacerlo término chocando con Magic quien estaba distraído en ese momento, al haber chocado el cesto tiro todas las manzanas que contenía, y debido a que el choque fue algo fuerte, AppleJack también cayo.

Magic se apresuro a ver, si AppleJack no estaba herida – ¿estás bien AppleJack?

AppleJack responde con calma – si no paso nada…

Magic la ayuda a incorporarse – de verdad lo siento, me quede pensando en algo y no te vi…

AppleJack se excusa – descuida, yo también debí prestar más atención al camino.

Magic – te ayudare a recoger esto.

Magic se pone a ayudarla de inmediato a recoger las manzanas tiradas.

(Obviamente las recogen con la boca.)

En una de esas sin darse cuenta AppleJack y Magic intentaron recoger la misma manzana y se encontraron frente a frente muy cerca…

Al verse tan cerca el uno al otro, la Mente de AppleJack otra vez comenzó a dilucidar lo que avía pensado acerca de Magic, cuando escucho los comentarios de la abuela Smith.

Magic retrocedió rápidamente y responde con algo de pena – a disculpa AppleJack, adelante recógela tú, si quieres…

AppleJack tomo esa última manzana y la puso en la cesta otra vez, su ánimo avía cambiado de repente y se mostro un poco Cerrada con Magic.

Después de eso AppleJack ayudo a llevar las manzanas al granero, pero a partir de ahí continuo el resto del trabajo un poco ensimismada, definitivamente su mente no estaba al 100% con ella.

Finalmente la jornada de trabajo termino, Magic se preparo para ir a Villa poni tras haber terminado.

Pero AppleJack decidió quedarse y descansar un rato, también trataba en secreto de ordenar sus ideas.

AppleJack no podía borrar esa sensación de su mente y pensaba – Pastizales… ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Yo y Magic?... es una Locura… bueno, cierto que tiene muchas cualidades, pero… aun que Twilight no lo diga yo se que está enamorada de él, entonces estaría traicionando a una de mis mejores amigas… además Magic, estoy segura que no le intereso de esa forma…

Mientras esto pasaba, en la biblioteca Twilight estaba ocupada reorganizando los libros con su magia, en eso Spike le habla.

Spike exclama con un tono medio en broma – hey Twilight, mira lo que me encontré ¿no es el medallón que le devolviste a tu novio?

Los libros que Twilight sujetaba con su magia se cayeron, ya que ella perdió la concentración rápidamente, se voltea y dice – ya dije que Magic no es mi novio Spike…

Spike intenta calmarla – ya, ya solo decía, pero mira es ese medallón ¿no?

Twilight se da cuenta que es cierto, el Medallón que encontró Spike era el que le dio Magic, el que ella dejo colgando en su cuello una semana atrás.

Twilight se sorprendió un poco, ya que pensó que Magic selo avía llevado con él en su cuello, el día siguiente a aquella noche – sí, pero selo devolví a Magic ¿qué hace aquí aun?

Spike alega con un tono obtuso – a mi no me preguntes, lo encontré en el suelo entre tu cama y la mesa de noche, quizás se cayó de ahí…

Twilight toma el amuleto con su magia y piensa – entonces, quizás lo dejo ahí antes de irse…

Twilight decidió ponerlo dentro de una pequeña cajita de madera, hasta saber que aria con él, seguramente Magic no querría aceptarlo de vuelta, aun que intentara devolvérselo así que debía aceptar el hecho de que tendría que quedárselo, ya que tirarlo tampoco es algo que ella haría…

Mientras esto pasaba, Magic estaba parado arriba del tejado de una casa de la villa, mirando directamente al ayuntamiento, como si esperara algo parecía muy serio

Entonces sucedió…

Algo parecido a una bomba estallo, liberando una nube de vapor verde en el ambiente, antes de que los habitantes que vieron la explosión pudieran decir algo más, más de esos misteriosos estallidos seguían como una reacción en cadena, en las zonas más llenas de ponis del pueblo.

Las "explosiones" en sí, no eran peligrosas, más que nada ruidosas y liberaban grandes cantidades de aquel vapor verdoso, pero más allá de eso nada más.

Los ponis que tuvieron que vivir ese susto se empezaban ah relajar al ver que en realidad no hubo ningún daño, "una broma pesada de algún adolecente" pensaron algunos, sin embargo…

Fue justo en ese preciso momento que lo verdaderamente malo estaba por pasar… de repente, unos de los ponis de los alrededores comenzó a gritar, y todos se voltearon a ver que sucedía.

Entonces unos tras otros todos gritaban sin razón aparente, cuando de repente de ese vapor verde comenzaban a salir monstruos y demás cosas extrañas algunas, eran criaturas perfectamente normales que Vivian en el bosque Everfree, y que obviamente muchos ponis les temían, y otras eran criaturas que solo podrían haber salido de las pesadillas de un potrillo pequeño.

Magic no lo pensó dos veces y salto de inmediato donde estaba el peligro y ayudo a algunos de los aldeanos, partiendo en dos a los monstruos perseguidores, los cuales se convertían en vapor verde tras ser lastimados, pero tarde o temprano se recomponían.

En eso, Twilight salió rápido de su biblioteca por que escucho todos los ajetreos, mientras que AppleJack pudo ver los estallidos desde su granja, y decidió apresurarse a ir a ver si podía ayudar.

Rainbow Dash lo avía notado desde las alturas y se puso en camino…

Rarity estaba en su butic, muy concentrada en la creación de un nuevo vestido y como estaba en su cuarto de costura totalmente cerrado, no noto mucho lo sucedido en el centro de la villa.

Pinkie Pie escucho los ruidos y salió rápido del Sugarcube córner dando saltitos, pensando que la villa estaba haciendo una enorme fiesta.

Por su parte, Fluttershy se asusto mucho por los estallidos y los gritos de los ponis así que lo primero que hizo fue esconderse en su cabaña y cerrar la puerta.

Twilight se abre paso entre la niebla verdosa, galopando y tratando de averiguar qué pasa, pero ningún poni le presta atención, todos están ocupados huyendo de esos monstruos.

Twilight exclama perpleja sin entender este extraño fenómeno – ¿pero qué demonios está pasando en Villa poni ahora?

En eso Pinki Pie estaba viendo el extraño acontecimiento con los monstruos yendo de aquí para allá, algunos rodeándola intentando asustarla.

Pinkie Pie solo les hiso caras y gestos mientras se divertía, como avía hecho en el Bosque Everfree con sus amigas la primera vez que fueron por los elementos de la armonía.

Ella se divertía y los monstruos la miraban con cara extrañada y después se esfumaban

Twilight corre de inmediato con su amiga – ¡Pinkie Pie ¿Qué sucedió?!

Pinkie Pie saluda a su amiga alegre como siempre – hola Twilight ¡no te gusta esta fiesta de sustos, es muy divertida! Como la Noche de Pesadillas, aun que no es de noche y no estamos disfrazadas, ¿la Princesa Luna vendrá también?

Twilight alega con un tono algo incomodo – ah… no creo que esto sea una fiesta de sustos Pinkie, esto parece serio.

Pinkie Pie responde con una de sus típicas explicaciones arbitrarias – claro que es serio Twilight, no hay música ni baile, olvidaron la música y el baile ¿qué fiesta está completa sin música ni baile?

Twilight se lleva un Casco a la cara… – bueno no importa Pinkie hay que encontrar a las otras rápido…

Pinkie Pie con su típica forma de ser responde – oki doki guoki, ahí está Magic y parece que se está divirtiendo, que bueno al fin aprendió a disfrutar las fiestas ¡qué bien!

Twilight se volteo a ver lo que decía Pinkie Pie.

Ahí estaba Magic peleando con los monstruos ayudando a que los pobladores de la villa escaparan más fácilmente de sus malignos perseguidores, sin embargo de poco serbia ya que tarde o temprano volvían.

Twilight corre rápidamente hasta donde está el, aun que no estaba tan lejos – ¡Magic!...

Twilight corrió con Pinkie hacia él, algunos de esos monstruos se interponían en su camino, pero Twilight se enfrentaba a ellos disparándoles rayos mágicos, y Pinkie simplemente se reía de ellos y desaparecían igual.

Twilight pregunta mientras mira a todas direcciones, tratando de no ser sorprendida – ¿Magic qué está pasando?

Magic responde con una expresión muy en guardia – no lo sé Twilight, pero esta niebla parece materializar los peores temores y pesadillas de los Ponis que la respiran…

En eso un pequeño grupo de Potrillos estaban acorralados en un callejón por una araña gigante y gritaban pidiendo socorro, entonces Magic se abalanzo sobre la araña y la atravesó con su espada esfumándola.

Magic sin darles tiempo de agradecer o decir algo, les dice con tono fuerte y autoritario – ¡deprisa corran y salgan de la niebla!

Twilight – debemos encontrar a las otras.

En eso Twilight escucho a Rainbow Dash, quien no estaba lejos de ahí asiendo lo mismo que hacia Magic, combatir a los monstruos y ayudar a despejar el camino para los civiles.

Rainbow Dash exclama muy fuerte, enfrentando a una Manticora – ¡toma esto enorme abusivo!

Rainbow Dash le daba una patada a gran velocidad a la Manticora que estaba estorbando el paso de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, lo cual hizo que se desvaneciera otra vez.

Scotaloo alababa a su idola agitando sus pequeños Cascos – ¡excelente Rainbow Dash, así se hace!

Twilight corre rápido hasta donde está su amiga – ¡Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash saluda a Twilight con su audacia de siempre – hola Twilight ¿dime que está pasando?

Twilight responde con un tono muy analítico – no lo sé, pero este vapor verde tiene algo que ver, hay que sacarlo de villa poni a cualquier precio.

Rainbow Dash exclama con mucho entusiasmo – no digas mas, yo me hago cargo…

Rainbow Dash comenzó a girar y dar vueltas en círculos para generar un tornado, su intención era clara, iba a hacer un tornado lo bastante fuerte como para atrapar todo el vapor verde y finalmente usaría ese tornado para disipar el vapor o mandarlo a otro lado, al principio pareció funcionar.

A una velocidad increíble Rainbow Dash limpio literalmente toda la villa de esa dañina neblina, parecía que Rainbow salvaría el día.

Scotaloo lanzaba porras animando a su heroína – ¡eso es! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!

Pero Rainbow Dash no lo estaba pasando tan bien dentro de ese tornado, el vapor era muy pesado, y al estar tan concentrado estaba invadiendo más el Aire, lo cual al parecer comenzaba a afectar a Rainbow, tal que comenzó a toser y estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Aun así ella daba su mejor esfuerzo por completar la misión, ella sacaría esta neblina de Villa poni aun que fuera lo último que haga, pero en eso finalmente el vapor verde manifestó en ese pequeño tornado, el peor miedo de Rainbow Dash.

Los héroes que tanto ah admirado Rainbow Dash habían aparecido frente a ella de la nada volando a su costado, los Wonderbolts…

Rainbow Dash de inmediato se alegro, sele ilumino la mirada al ver a sus grandes héroes frente a ella.

Rainbow Dash estaba emocionada y ala ves algo choqueada – ahí dios ahí dios… los Wonderbolts… aquí volando junto a mí en un tornado…

SpitFire la capitana de los Wonderbolts pasó al frente para hablarle a Dash – hola Rainbow Dash, tiempo sin verte…

Rainbow Dash contesta algo nerviosa – eh… si eso es cierto, pasó mucho, mucho tiempo.

SpitFire pregunta, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo – ¿y qué haces ahora eh?

Rainbow Dash responde tratando de disimular su ansiedad – a nada, solo hago un tornado para llevarme este vapor verde a otro lado solo eso.

SpitFire responde con un cierto tono de suspicacia – a ya entiendo, bueno no es que quisiéramos interrumpirte, pero vengo a traerte noticias Rainbow…

Rainbow leda toda su atención a SpitFire, esperando que sean buenas noticias – ¿siiiii…?

SpitFire pregunta con una sonrisa en el hocico – me han dicho que has querido unirte a los Wonderbolts desde siempre ¿no?

Rainbow Dash responde con un nudo en la garganta – s… si desde siempre.

Rainbow Dash bajo las orejas y abrió bien los ojos ¿sería posible? ¿El momento que había esperado toda su vida? ¿Aquí y ahora? Eran algunas de las preguntas que circulaban en la cabeza dé la Pegaso azul, no podía dejar de pensar que esto era algún tipo de sueño…

SpitFire respondió como si no significara nada lo que estaba diciendo – pus, lo siento Rainbow, pero no das la talla para volar con los Wonderbolts, intenta en las ligas menores ja, ja, ja…

En ese momento fue como si a Rainbow Dash sele hubiera caído el mundo encima, el impacto le hizo perder la concentración… perdió el control del tornado y además de salir volando ella de ahí, el tornado se deshizo soltando el vapor verde otra vez en toda la Villa.

Rainbow Dash cayó al suelo, Twilight y Pinki Pie corrieron hacia ella de inmediato.

Twilight vio a su amiga aterrizar violentamente en el suelo, y corrió a socorrerla – ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Estás bien?

Rainbow Dash tocia un poco, mientras respondía - *tosiendo* si *tosiendo* no te preocupes…

Cuando se volteo Twilight y Pinki Pie se sorprendieron, el estado de Rainbow Dash era deplorable, su color azul cielo ahora era muy claro, casi blanco, su melena multicolor también estaba desteñida, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y tenia ojeras muy oscuras, también parecía estar muy débil, apenas con la fuerza para moverse.

Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por la inexplicable imagen de su amiga, parecía enferma – Rainbow ¿Qué sucedió en ese tornado? Te ves terrible.

Rainbow Dash responde algo gruñona – ¡no pasa nada ya dije!

Twilight imagino lo que Rainbow debió a ver vivido ahí dentro, y trato de animarla – Rainbow espera… lo que sea que hallas visto allí dentro no fue real, tu misma lo viste la niebla manifiesta nuestros peores miedos y los muestra enfrente de ti.

Rainbow Dash – si eso suponía, sé que no tenía ningún sentido que SpitFire y los Wonderbolts estuvieran conmigo allí y me dijeran esas cosas, pero igual aun que fue falso dolió, esa siempre fue mi peor pesadilla, permití que me distrajera y me hizo fallar… de verdad lo único en mi que hirieron fue mi orgullo. *tosiendo* y creo que tampoco me siento muy bien. *tosiendo*

Twilight estaba impactada, nunca vio a Dash así, es cierto que bajo presión ella podía caerse, pero esta vez algo la afecto demasiado era obvio, ni siquiera sus peores pesadillas podrían derrumbarla tan fácilmente – esto es peor de lo que creí, creo que solo hay alguien a quien podemos acudir en estos casos.

En eso apareció AppleJack…

AppleJack llega corriendo desde la granja Apple, tan atónita como el resto – ¡hola compañeras!

Twilight se alegra de ver a AppleJack y exclama – AppleJack que bueno que llegas… escucha tenemos que llegar a casa de Zecora cuanto antes, ella debe saber cómo arreglar este desastre.

AppleJack exclama algo estupefacta por lo que pasa alrededor – espero que sí, esto de verdad es una locura. – Nota la presencia de Rainbow Dash y la saluda como siempre – Rainbow hola ¿dime como estas?

Rainbow Dash responde de una manera muy hostil – *tosiendo* cállate no estoy de humor…

AppleJack se sorprende al ver esa clase de recibimiento departe de una de sus mejores amigas – ¿Qué le paso?

Twilight responde con discreción – no quisiera imaginarlo, vamos deprisa…

En eso Magic apareció de la nada, después de haber esfumado a algunos monstruos más.

Magic exclama de manera fuerte y directa, mientras no baja la guardia – les abriré el camino, ustedes sigan yo me quedare y ayudare a tantos ponis como me sea posible.

AppleJack le desea suerte con una sonrisa – ten cuidado Magic…

Magic responde con una sonrisa – he peleado contra peores criaturas, esto no será nada.

Magic se adelanto y limpio el camino de enemigos, Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se adelantaron corriendo tan rápido como pudieran, Magic decidió moverse rápido a su retaguardia y mantener a los enemigos lejos de ellas, ya que mas de ellos aparecían por atrás.

Magic les grita dándoles la espalda mientras abandonan el vapor verde – ahora, rápido encuentren a Zecora y dense prisa…

Las ponis siguieron su camino a través del bosque Everfree, de cierta forma no sabían que era peor, los animales reales del bosque, o las pesadillas diurnas que comenzaron a invadirlos de igual forma, Twilight no tuvo tiempo de plantearse la respuesta a eso, ya que llegaron con Zecora antes de lo que pensaron.

Twilight desesperada abrió la puerta violentamente y en consecuencia, otra vez tiro a la cebra del equilibrio que estaba haciendo encima de una caña – ¡Zecora! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Zecora cayó de la caña como la última vez que Twilight la interrumpió – de verdad Twilight Sparkle, un día de estos lograras matarme…

Twilight – Zecora Villa poni necesita tú ayuda, una extraña niebla verde está haciendo que las peores pesadillas de los ponis se hagan realidad, no sé qué hacer.

Zecora consulta algunos de sus libros con una cara muy pensativa, ante lo dicho por la unicornio – ¿una misteriosa bruma produce que las pesadillas se hagan diurnas? Jamás escuche de algo semejante, no tengo la menor idea de que guía darte, pero quizás algo pueda hacerse develando la identidad de este enemigo, por ahí empezare ¿tienes una muestra de la neblina?

Twilight responde algo agitada, obviamente por la carrera que tuvo que correr para llegar – pus no, no tenía como traerla pero…

En eso Rainbow Dash tocio un poco y exclamo otra vez – ya dejen de perder el tiempo, *tosiendo* solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer…

Zecora noto la extraña aptitud de la Pegaso – Rainbow Dash ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que te hubiesen contaminado en cuerpo y mente.

Twilight explica a la Cebra lo que sucedió a la Pegaso – intento sacar la niebla de Villa poni haciendo un tornado, pero fallo y cuando salió de ese tornado se puso depresiva y su estado declino así.

Zecora exclama muy pensativa – es probable en aquel tornado la neblina se halla concentrado, siendo así Rainbow Dash aspiro demasiado, una aspiración concentrada de la neblina debió haber intoxicado a nuestra amiga, una desintoxicación es lo que necesita.

Zecora saco unas botellas que tenía guardadas en una alacena y se acerco a Rainbow Dash – vede Rainbow Dash esto te mejorara en un flash.

Rainbow Dash lo toma de mala gana – está bien…

Rainbow Dash vede la extraña poción y entonces comienza a tener arcadas, luego se tira al piso y pareciera hacer fuerzas para no vomitar, termina soltando unas enormes flemas verdes y brillantes, expulsa una cantidad enorme de ellas.

Twilight exclama muy preocupada – ¿Qué le diste Zecora?

Zecora responde con calma – para eliminar sustancias ajenas al organismo nada mejor, el poni intoxicado expulsa todas las rarezas, enforna de una gran flema.

Cuando Rainbow Dash termino de vomitar avía recuperado su color natural y su salud.

Rainbow Dash exclama muy animada – ¡sí! Otra vez me ciento valiente, y esperen que le ponga los Cascos enzima a esa SpitFire impostora, hare que me las pague.

Zecora toma una botella bacía y con ella toma una muestra de las flemas que expulso Rainbow Dash, luego se dirigió a su caldero y la vertió sobre un preparado que tenía allí.

Zecora – si no sabes cómo enfrentar un problema, busca su raíz y hazte cargo de ella, esta poción nos dirá la identidad de la niebla.

Twilight se acerco al caldero para ver, entonces pudo ver que las partes verdes brillantes en la sustancia adoptaban diferentes formas.

Twilight reconoció la primera forma, la de una flor – esa flor la reconozco, es broma venenosa.

Zecora responde – obviamente un ingrediente de la neblina.

La poción les mostro otra figura…

Twilight reconoce la siguiente – y eso es Deseo profundo.

AppleJack recordó el caso de aquella planta – la flor que le produjo marquicela a Apple Bloom, la recuerdo bien.

Pinkie Pie – ¡yo también! ¡Yo también¡

Twilight – ¿que sigue?

La poción les mostro la ultima figura.

Zecora alega con un tono suspicaz – eso parece la Ortiga de pesadillas.

Rainbow Dash exclama molesta - ¿esa planta otra vez? Ya nos causo suficientes problemas la semana pasada con Apple Bloom.

Twilight no pudo evitar recordar que Magic era quien trataba de recolectar una muestra de esa planta, aun que nunca explico porque o para que, no pudo evitar pensar que el tendría algo que ver con eso, pero prefirió no pensarlo ni mencionarlo ahora.

Zecora alega con mucha calma la siguiente suposición – si la niebla de estas 3 plantas surgió, entonces combinar a sus tres enemigos.

Twilight termina la rima por ella – ¡Debe dar un antídoto!

Zecora – correcto Twilight.

Rainbow Dash exclama con algo de molestia – a demonios ¿significa que tendremos que buscar los ingredientes de nuevo?

Twilight exclama con algo de relajo – no será necesario Rainbow, no olvides que sobro un poco de los ingredientes que usamos la semana pasada con Apple Bloom, solo debemos reunirlos y preparare el antídoto para la ortiga pesadilla.

Zecora alega mientras Twilight se prepara para ir en busca de los ingredientes – yo preparar el antídoto para las Bromas venenosas y de paso preparare las semillas de la verdad pura.

Twilight galopo asta Villa poni, por que la mayoría de lo que sobro de los ingredientes del antídoto estaba en su casa, y otro estaba en poder de Rarity.

Llego a la biblioteca y rápidamente pregunto por Spike…

Twilight entra tumbando la puerta, y preguntando por Spike – Spike, Spike deprisa… ¿Dónde estás?

La joven unicornio Escucho un pequeño estruendo en un armario, Twilight camino hacia él y lo abrió, en su interior estaba Spike, temblando de miedo con un balde en la cabeza y armado con un trapeador.

Ni bien la puerta se abrió Spike ataco a Twilight con el trapeador, pensando que tal vez sería uno de los monstruos que lo estaba buscando a él, pero Twilight atrapo el trapeador con su Magia.

Twilight exclama con un tono fuerte, pero calmado tratando de confortar al dragoncito – Spike relájate, soy yo Twilight…

Spike se alegra al ver a Twilight, y alega muy impactado – ¿Twilight?... gracias adiós, no vas a creerlo Villa poni está llena de…

Twilight interrumpe a Spike, y termina la frase por el – ya se, llena de monstruos yo y Zecora ya estamos trabajando en eso, pero necesitamos lo que sobro del antídoto para la Ortiga de Pesadillas ¿sabes donde esta?

Spike exclama mientras apunta con su garra aun estante alto de la derecha – si no mal lo recuerdo, lo deje en aquella estantería de la derecha

Twilight utilizo su magia para recoger lo que sobro de la Hierba del cañón de las Ánimas y de las semillas del fruto de la inmunidad, las coloco en su mochila y se preparo para ir a por Rarity.

Twilight mientras se coloca la mochila con los ingredientes dentro, alega lo siguiente – bien tengo dos de los ingredientes, Fluttershy me dijo que Rarity avía recolectado un cristal extra cuando fueron a las minas bajo Canterlot, tendré que ir a pedírselo.

Spike se dio cuenta que Rarity podría estar en peligro, y se armo de valor – ¡Rarity!... oh por Celestia, ella está a merced de esas monstruosidades debo ir a salvarla, ¡no temas Rarity tu caballero dragón ira a tu rescate!

Spike siguió a Twilight hasta la Butic carrusel, donde una vez allí Twilight entro esperando que nada le hubiera pasado a Rarity.

Y efectivamente nada paso, Rarity avía estado todo el día en su cuarto de Costura sin ningún problema, afortunadamente la niebla verde no había entrado en su Butic, así que prácticamente se avía perdido de todo.

Twilight entra con mucha prisa – Rarity deprisa, necesito que me…

Rarity recibe a su amiga con gran alegría, queriendo mostrarle su nuevo trabajo. – ho Twilight, llegas justo a tiempo para presenciar mi obra maestra.

Rarity devela un telón y muestra una nueva capa que había estado haciendo, tenia muchísimas incrustaciones de diamantes, pero la jema central que era el broche de la capa era la que mas resaltaba, era justamente el alma de cuarzo que Rarity avía tomado ese día y avía guardado.

Rarity exclama, ufanándose de otro gran logro de la moda – ¿no es hermosa? Gaste hasta mi última dotación de diamantes en hacerla ¿Qué tal esta?

Twilight admira brevemente la capa, para después mencionar a que había venido – se ve muy bello Rarity, pero debo interrumpir ahí una emergencia.

Rarity pregunta algo extrañada por los apuros de Twilight – si ¿qué sucede cariño?

Twilight le hablo tratando de ser sutil, savia que sería difícil pedirle la gema a Rarity ya puesta en una prenda – me temo que necesito llevarme el alma de cuarzo extra que tomaste cuando fuiste con Fluttershy, por favor es una emergencia enserio.

Rarity exclama sorprendida pero sin exaltarse y con serenidad alega – ¡¿qué?! Ho no, no, no podría ¡es la pieza central de mi obra!

Twilight mira a los ojos a Rarity exclama – Rarity por favor hablo enserio, toda Villa poni depende de esa jema.

Rarity no tuvo opción, la generosidad era su don, por más que quisiera esa jema para hacer la prenda más llamativa jamás vista en Eqúestria, era capaz de sacrificarla por su amiga.

Rarity sonrió y alego con calma – ahh… está bien Twilight tela daré, sé que no me la pedirías si no fuera importante.

Twilight – gracias Rarity…

Twilight se puso en marcha para volver con Zecora lo antes posible.

Rarity le pregunta a Twilight, antes de que partiera – hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudar Twilight.

Twilight responde, tratando de prevenir que su amiga se meta en problemas – no con esto es suficiente Rarity, y por favor no salgas de casa… Spike quédate con ella.

Spike se pone de guardia junto a Rarity, usando su trapeador como el arma de algún guardia custodiando algo – dalo por hecho Twilight…

Twilight galopo tanto como pudo, escapando de los monstruos para salir al Bosque Everfree, ya casi no quedaban ponis en las calles, todos avían salido ya de la niebla, solo quedaba ella, así que los monstruos podrían rodearla fácilmente, sin embargo Magic apareció para cubrirle la espalda de nuevo, ya que no quedaba casi nadie a quien cubrirle la espalda.

Twilight finalmente estaba en Everfree otra vez y se dedico a seguir hasta la casa de Zecora…

Zecora la recibe con un caldero burbujeante a su espalda – al fin llegas Twilight, el antídoto de la broma venenosa está listo ¿los ingredientes del otro has traído?

Twilight alega rápidamente – aquí está todo, démonos prisa.

Rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar nuevamente en aquel antídoto, lo recrearon todo exactamente como en la anterior vez.

Una vez preparados ambos antídotos y teniendo listas las Semillas de la verdad pura, combinaron ambas pociones y las semillas en un mismo gran Caldero, obviamente no podían predecir que pasaría, literalmente estaban inventando algo nuevo.

Zecora exclama sorprendida por la situación, aun no creía lo que estaba haciendo – es la primera vez que hago algo así, ojala y sea la respuesta a nuestros problemas.

Twilight acompaño a Zecora en sentimiento – yo igual Zecora… Rainbow Dash es tu turno.

Rainbow Dash se llevo un Casco a la frente en saludo militar – entendido…

Twilight avía preparado un gran dispositivo para que Rainbow dispersara el antídoto sobre todo, una función similar a la de un avión fumigador…

Rainbow Dash se puso el dispositivo y emprendió el vuelo hacia Villa poni, sobre bolo toda la zona y comenzó a esparcir por todos lados el antídoto el cual caía como diminuto roció encima de la villa.

Al momento de tocarla la niebla se disolvía y desaparecía, y los monstruos que surgían de ella también se iban.

También Roció a los habitantes que salieron y esperaban afuera, solo para asegurarse que no surgieran efectos secundarios, por suerte alcanzo para todos.

Los ponis festejaron que su Villa nuevamente estaba fuera de peligro, Twilight y las demás regresaban del bosque Everfree, solo para ver Villa poni otra vez segura.

Pocos minutos después toda la villa estaba frente al ayuntamiento, Twilight, Zecora, Magic y Rainbow Dash estaban parados a un costado, mientras la alcaldesa decía su discurso…

Alcaldesa estaba al frente con su micrófono, recitando el discurso de gratitud para los 4 héroes de la tarde – ciudadanos de Villa poni, hoy estamos reunidos aquí, para darle nuestro agradecimiento a 4 ponis excepcionales, cuyo ingenio, inteligencia, velocidad y valentía nos dio la respuesta en un momento de necesidad, Twilight Sparkle y Zecora que inventaron el antídoto justo a tiempo, Rainbow Dash, que además de esparcirlo rápidamente, también valientemente realizo un tornado que puso en riesgo su propia vida y Magic Sword, que con su fuerza blandió su espada en defensa de los ponis que huían para ponerse a salvo, a ustedes les damos esta muestra de nuestra gratitud.

Unos ponis trajeron unas medallas que les dieron a cada uno y las colocaron en sus cuellos, todos los ponis gritaban y aclamaban a los héroes del momento, pero el festejo duro poco, la asistenta de la alcaldesa interrumpió de pronto, muy consternada…

Asistenta de AL – Alcaldesa, Alcaldesa ¡algo grave a ocurrido!

La Alcaldesa responde susurrando muy molesta con su asistenta – ahora no ¡no ves que estamos en una celebración importante!

Asistenta de AL – pero señora Alcaldesa, se la han robado…

La Alcaldesa cerro la boca de repente, abrió los ojos como si hubiese ocurrido una tragedia, de inmediato olvidando por completo el acto de honor corrió al interior del ayuntamiento, al cual aun no avía regresado tras lo ocurrido con la neblina verde, al entrar quedo impactada… estaba tan choqueada que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, sus cascos temblaron y simplemente dejaron de sostenerla, Incluso algunos tuvieron la noción de que vacio su vejiga en ese momento.

Se sentó con la cabeza baja…

Twilight y todas sus amigas entraron para ver si podían ayudar, Magic también entro.

Twilight le pregunto de manera algo tímida, temiendo que la Alcaldesa estuviese muy afectada para responder – disculpe señora Alcaldesa, pero ¿Qué sucedió? Porque de repente cánselo el acto.

Alcaldesa responde con un tono muy depresivo, como si el mundo sele hubiera venido encima – esto es lo peor que podía llegar a pasar en mi carrera, se la han robado.

La Alcaldesa apunto con su Casco a una caja fuerte que avía sido partida en 2…

Twilight pregunta muy intrigada por la evidencia – ¿pero que había ahí dentro?

Rarity responde expectante – de seguro jemas…

Fluttershy responde tímidamente como siempre, estando un poco más atrás que las demás – documentos importantes.

Rainbow Dash responde con un tono osado – que va, seguro era dinero.

AppleJack pregunto – ¿títulos de alguna propiedad?

Pinkie Pie exclama con sus observaciones de siempre – ya se ya se, es donde la Alcaldesa escondía sus dulces y un malvado ladrón de Dulces entro y se los comió…

Magic pone una cara algo molesta por el comentario de Pinkie – *suspira*… are de cuenta que no escuche lo ultimo…

Alcaldesa relata con mucha desilusión de sí misma y tristeza – no nada de eso, era algo mucho más valioso que cualquier jema o moneda, ahí guardaba lo último que quedaba de una raíz llamada "Garra del dragón", una raíz salida de una rara planta actualmente extinta, en Eqúestria ya no existe ninguna como esa, por eso es más que inapreciable. La princesa Celestia me conto que esa raíz poseía extraordinarias capacidades mágicas, si se usaba como ingrediente adicional en una poción o un hechizo si importar cual fuera multiplicaría el poder de cualquier magia mil veces. La Princesa Celestia savia que si esa raíz caía en las manos equivocadas podría significar el fin de Eqúestria, por eso no lo dudo y la escondió, hubiera sido peligrosa tratar de esconderla en el castillo o en algún otro lugar de Canterlot, hubiera sido muy predecible en lugar de eso la envió a un lugar recóndito que no se destacara mucho.

Twilight alega – Villa Poni…

La Alcaldesa prosigue – correcto… como Alcaldesa de Villa Poni yo asumí la responsabilidad directa de disponer de la Garra de Dragón y de su escondite, la coloque en una caja de seguridad bien escondida en mi oficina, que también avía sido encantada por algunos unicornios reales, para que no pudiera abrirse con magia y ahí permaneció por años, hasta este día.

Twilight alega con una suposición que la pone tensa – y si algo tan peligroso cayó en manos equivocadas…

AppleJack termina lo que Twilight pensaba decir – toda Eqúestria estará acabada…

Alcaldesa exclama muy preocupada – si la Princesa Celestia se entera mi vida está terminada no sé con qué cara le diré que falle…

Twilight alega con un toque de optimismo y decisión – no desesperemos, debemos concentrarnos en buscar pistas.

Pinkie Pie exclama con alegría y diversión – ¡si si si si si! Seremos detectives de nuevo Twilight…

Pinkie Pie se avía puesto otra vez su sombrero de Detective y su pipa al estilo Sherlock Holmes, en eso enfoco su lupa hacia la caja fuerte o lo que quedaba de ella y allí.

Pinkie Pie después de un rato grita con entusiasmo – lo encontré lo encontré

Twilight exclama muy esperanzada – ¿Qué descubriste Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie respondió con su típico tono alegre y juguetón – que el ladrón partió en dos la caja fuerte y así se llevo la garra del Dragón…

Todos guardaron un incomodo silencio respecto a esa "observación".

Twilight y Rainbow Dash pasaron al frente para observar más de cerca la caja fuerte cortada, entonces Twilight lo noto.

Twilight se acerco a donde estaba la cortadura en la caja y exclama – la caja fuerte fue cortada de una forma muy limpia, como si hubiese sido hecho con un solo tajo…

Rainbow Dash exclama con un tono de sospechas – si… ¿y a cuantos conocemos capaces de hacer eso?

Rainbow Dash señalo sutilmente a Magic, quien estaba de espaldas en la entrada del ayuntamiento, con una particular indiferencia ante la situación.

Twilight exclama sorprendida por las insinuaciones de Dash - ¿tú crees que Magic?

Rainbow Dash responde mientras vuela con los Cascos delanteros cruzados, con una mirada muy inquisitiva hacia Magic – solo digo que él es el único en toda Villa poni capaz de hacer algo como eso además, él fue el único que se quedo todo el tiempo en la Villa durante el caos que se armo con la niebla verde.

Twilight aun que la evidencia apuntaba a Magic, ella no podía olvidar sus sentimientos por él y todo lo que él hizo por ella y sus amigas – quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, creo que selo merece…

Rainbow Dash replica con un tono muy firme y serio – entonces al menos pregúntale si vio algo, con todo lo que estuvo recorriendo la ciudad ayudando a los ponis que huían tuvo que haber visto algo, aun que sea.

Twilight tomo aire y se pone en marcha a donde está el – cierto selo preguntare.

Twilight se acerco a él para preguntarle si avía visto algo durante la conmoción, pero…

Magic se voltea para ver a Twilight a menos de un metro de él, y pregunta tranquilamente – ¿si Twilight?

Twilight se puso junto a él, al notar que miraba con atención en una dirección – ¿Qué miras Magic?

Magic responde con mucha suspicacia – juraría que alguien nos estaba observando desde ese tejado…

Twilight miraba con mucha atención en la misma dirección, pero no notaba absolutamente nada hasta que… – pero yo no veo nada… es… espera es.

Twilight quedo impactada por que donde Magic decía que los observaban, ciertamente si avía alguien, era ni más ni menos que "Mare Do Well", La identidad secreta que avían inventado Twilight y sus amigas excepto Rainbow Dash, se preguntaba quien podría estar usando ese traje, cada una de ellas lo avía conservado después de haberle enseñado su lección a Rainbow Dash, pero todas estaban presentes, entonces quien usaba el disfraz de la una vez misteriosa heroína de Villa poni, y ¿con que propósito?

Twilight estaba estupefacta por lo que vio – eso, eso es imposible ella no puede Star aquí, si todas estamos…

Magic no parecía entender la sorpresa que invadía a Twilight – ¿Qué Twilight?

En eso la Mare Do Well saco de la nada un recipiente de cristal… y adentro contenía un líquido verde brillante, además de una Raíz que parecía tener la forma de una garra.

La Alcaldesa salió rápido del ayuntamiento y reconoció lo que "Mare Do Well" tenía entre sus Cascos – no puede ser ¡ella robo la "Raíz Garra de Dragón"! ¡Mare Do Well es una ladrona!

Twilight y las chicas estaban anonadadas, todas estaban presentes, entonces quien estaba en el traje de Mare Do Well.

Pinkie Pie miro también a Mare Do Well en aquel tejado, e hizo otra observación arbitraria – miren chicas es Mare Do Well, que bien hace tiempo no la veíamos, esperen ella no puede estar aquí y todas Aquí al mismo tiempo porque todas somos…

Las 5 ponis restantes serraron la boca de Pinkie con sus Cascos, para que no dijera más de lo que debía.

En ese preciso momento, Mare Do Well se fue saltando entre los tejados escapando con su botín, Rainbow Dash se lanzo a su persecución.

Rainbow Dash mientras vuela a toda velocidad tras ella, exclama furiosa – ya verás impostora, nadie le da mala reputación a mis amigos…

La Mare Do Well impostora perdió a Rainbow Dash cayendo y corriendo por los callejones, antes de darse cuenta Rainbow Dash le avía perdido la pista sin saber adonde fue.

Rainbow Dash exclama decepcionada por no haberla atrapado – se esfumo…

Nadie supo qué hacer en ese momento, las chicas estaban atónitas solo ellas conocían el secreto de Mare Do Well, ni el mismo Magic lo savia, entonces no podía ser él quien robo la "raíz Garra de Dragón".

Cada una fue a sus respectivas casas a revisar sus armarios, como era de esperarse, sus respectivos trajes no estaban, todos avían sido robados, esto se ponía cada vez mas enredado, pero ya era tarde estaban muy cansadas.

Twilight decidió que lo único que podían hacer ahora era descansar y hacer lo mejor el día de mañana, con algo de suerte atraparían a la Mare Do Well impostora.

Todas habían vuelto ya a casa y se prepararon para dormir, mientras tanto afuera de la granja Apple donde Magic regularmente dormía…

Magic parecía estar muy pensativo – fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ya tengo el primero de la lista, aun me faltan mas…

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca, Twilight ordeno a Spike tomar dictado y enviar otra carta a la princesa Celestia, esto no solo seria para avisarle de su nueva lección de la amistad, sino también de la preocupante pérdida de la valiosa "Raíz Garra de Dragón".

Twilight Dicta – _Querida princesa Celestia, esta noche le escribo no solo para reportarle una lección sobre la amistad que aprendí hoy, sino que también para informar algo que se que es necesario que sepa… hoy aprendí que las respuestas aun gran problema no siempre están en los libros o en conocimientos previos, a veces es necesario confiar en el ingenio propio e inventar tus propias soluciones ante la falta de ellas, por eso a veces hay que pensar como un gran inventor para encontrar la solución, aun que parezca una locura…_

_Esa fue mi lección…_

_Pero ahora sigue la mala noticia, durante una conmoción que dejo a Villa poni en el caos alguien entro al Ayuntamiento y robo la "Raíz Garra de Dragón" que estaba bajo el cuidado de la alcaldesa, estamos muy preocupados y no sabemos qué hacer no sabemos quien es el ladrón o sus planes para la Raíz, por eso creo que debería informarlo antes de cualquier otra cosa, se que tomara las medidas necesarias princesa Celestia._

_Por siempre su leal Estudiante; Twilight Sparkle_ –

Twilight exclama con un poco de preocupación – muy bien Spike, envíala…

Spike envió el mensaje a la princesa Celestia, Twilight vio al humo mágico abrirse paso hasta salir por una ventana, y solo podía rezar por que la princesa tomara acción inmediata ante la posible catástrofe que causara esa Raíz en Cascos equivocados.

Twilight se preparo para dormir y se acostó, desde hace una semana no avía tenido otro sueño extraño, pero hoy volvería a tenerlo ni bien quedo dormida otra vez estaba allí en ese oscuro lugar oyendo esa voz que solo ella podía escuchar…

Twilight - ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tú? Ya basta de juegos, si tienes algo que decirme solo dímelo ¿Cómo que "todo a su tiempo"? ¿Esto tiene que ver con el incidente de esta tarde y el robo de la "Raíz Garra de dragón"? ¿Qué? Espera aun tienes que respon.

Otra vez Twilight quedo envuelta en un segador haz de luz y comenzó a experimentar otra visión…

Así como la visión anterior, otra vez despertó en un dormitorio que no era el suyo y tampoco tardo nada en darse cuenta que otra vez estaba en un cuerpo ajeno.

Esta vez despertó en un dormitorio un poco mas rustico, como de una casa de campo, los muros hechos de piedra gris y el techo de madera.

Twilight encontró una mesa con un espejo y decidió mirarse en el y ahí estaba, esta vez estaba en el cuerpo de una Unicornio de pelaje amarillento y melena dorada, muy larga y lacia, su cuerno era un poco más prominente que el de un unicornio normal, también era un poco más alta que el poni promedio, ojos de color azul, su Cutie Mark era la de un libro con un papiro en rollado, que emanaban un gran resplandor mágico.

De cierta forma todo en esa unicornio le recordaba a Magic, en ese preciso momento escucho la puerta abrirse mientras del otro lado salía la voz de un pequeño potrillo…

Voz del Potrillo – ¿mamá? ¿Mamá estas despierta ya? Te prepare el Desayuno.

Ahí entro el potrillo, trayendo una charola con el desayuno usando su telequinesis mágica, Twilight en el cuerpo de aquella yegua lo vio entrar y quedo estupefacta ese potrillo era Magic, pero de pequeño un poco más joven que Apple Bloom y con su flanco en blanco.

Magic en versión potrillo exclama al ver la expresión con la que lo mira su "Madre" – ¿pasa algo madre? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Twilight rápido se recupero del shock y al darse cuenta que estaba dentro de la madre de Magic, se dio cuenta que no tendría más opción que interpretar su papel como tal, la experiencia en su sueño anterior le avía servido de algo al final.

Twilight hacia lo posible por llevar este papel, aun que tratar a Magic como su "hijo" la hacia sentir extraña – ehh… si claro está todo bien hi… hijo.

Twilight comenzó a toser sin razón, era una tos muy fuerte de repente Twilight se sintió débil.

El pequeño Magic ayudo a su "Madre" a subir a la cama y cubrirla con las frazadas.

Magic exclama preocupado – no debiste moverte de la cama, aun estas enferma debes hacer mucho reposo.

Twilight entre las molestas toces exclama – (tosiendo) bi… (Tosiendo) bien Magic como digas… ¿pero que tengo?

Magic replica sorprendido por la pregunta – ¿se te olvido mama? Qué raro tu nunca olvidas nada…

El pequeño Magic esbozo una sonrisa Cándida en su semblante, Twilight avía visto a Magic como nunca lo había visto antes, un Magic trasparente como el cristal, que sonreía cuando se sentía alegre y tenía un corazón abierto y sincero, consigo mismo y los demás.

Magic comienza a responder la pregunta con un tono muy alegre – siempre has tenido estos ataques desde que yo nací, eso meas dicho tú, pero se te pasa en pocos días y luego recuperas fuerzas.

Twilight piensa en lo que le dijo el pequeño Magic – _¿desde que Magic nació a tenido estos ataques? ¿A qué se referirá?_

Twilight no estaba en condiciones de moverse mucho, así que solo miraba a su alrededor, claramente era el cuarto de una hechicera, además de su cama y una mesita de noche con una latona que tenia agua con una toalla adentro. (Evidentemente para bajarle la fiebre con compresas frías si le daba).

Hacia el frente, solo una mesa con un espejo bien contra la pared grisácea, un librero con muchos libros de hechizos, en otra pared de la habitación, una mesa con numerosos recipientes y demás elementos que parecían ser para realizar experimentos, finalmente alado de la puerta de salida estaba otra puerta cerrada con un candado, y encima de la madera una chapa de oro que tenia escrita, "Laboratorio de Magia; prohibido pasar"…

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pared que estaba atrás de la cabecera de la cama avían diplomas, títulos y premios colgados en todos lados, incluso una fotografía de ella estrechando Cascos a la Princesa Celestia, con un autógrafo de la misma princesa sobre la foto.

Twilight se dedico a leer lo que decía en algunos de los reconocimientos – primera clase, primer lugar en teorías de hechizos y pociones, graduada con honores… discípula personal de… no lo creo, la madre de Magic era discípula personal de la Princesa Celestia, igual que yo…

Twilight recordó que el pequeño Magic le había traído el desayuno así que se dispuso a comérselo, de lo contrario se desperdiciaría, mientras comía Twilight hacia todo lo posible para ordenar esto en su cabeza.

Twilight trataba de resolver este crucigrama imposible con su mente – _¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me está mostrando esto ahora? No parece tener sentido con mi sueño anterior ¿es que Magic si tiene algo que ver con todo esto? Quisiera que estos sueños fueran más claros._

Twilight leyó cual era el nombre de la madre de Magic en sus diplomas – así que su nombre es, Bright Wisdom.

Al terminar de comer Twilight intento levantarse, esta vez se sentía con mas fuerzas, al salir de la habitación se dirigió directo a la cocina que también era el comedor, y afuera en el jardín estaba Magic, colgando la ropa lavada para que se secara usando su magia.

Twilight lo miraba y decía – no puedo creer que siendo tan pequeño Magic debía tener tantas responsabilidades…

Magic vio a su madre fuera de cama y exclamo preocupado – ah! ¡Mamá que haces levantada, deberías guardar cama aun no estás bien!

Twilight alega sonriéndole – está bien Magic, descuida me siento mejor

Magic se acercó a su madre con una cara un tanto preocupada, como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía.

Twilight pregunto al notar su expresión – ¿dime Magic hay algo que quieras decirme?

Magic efectúa su pregunta un poco tímido – si mamá… dime porque… ¿Por qué cada vez que te pregunto acerca de mi padre, no me respondes?

En ese momento una imagen invadió la mente de Twilight, en esa imagen ella solo podía ver dos ojos rojos y brillantes en medio de una enorme oscuridad y escuchar el rugido de una bestia, pero eso era todo lo que vio en ese leve instante.

Twilight pensó – _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un recuerdo que no es mío? Debe ser de Bright Wisdom, ese recuerdo no sé porque, pero algo en mi interior quiere mantenerlo lejos de mí, como si no quisiera recordarlo realmente…_

Twilight no supo que responder ante eso – ahora no puedo responder eso Magic, tengo… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

En ese mismo instante la escena fue disipada por un haz de Luz blanco y Twilight despertó otra vez.

Twilight se levanto de su cama y miro por la ventana, y dice para sí misma – si lo que creo respecto a estos sueños es verdad, entonces Magic o su madre tienen algo que ver con todo esto… Bright Wisdom, tengo que saber más sobre ella…

Mientras tanto afuera en Villa poni, se podía dilucidar en el cielo nocturno a un Pegaso que volaba solitario, era Saeta…

Saeta – bueno, bueno parece que me perdí algo interesante, bueno eso me saco por ser tan lento para volar, en fin llego la hora de iniciar mi diversión, duerman bien esta noche "Mane 6", porque será la ultima noche tranquila de sus miserables vidas.

Caontinuara...


	8. Un Afectuoso Recuerdo

Capitulo 8; "Un Afectuoso Recuerdo"

La noticia del robo de la garra del dragón puso a la Princesa Celestia en alerta total, movilizo al ejército de Eqúestria para ponerlos a buscar inmediatamente la Raíz garra de Dragón.

Obviamente seguía siendo un secreto de estado, por lo cual Celestia solo pidió que se pusieran a buscar al ladrón y no a su botín, tuvo que pedirle más información a Twilight y esta lo único que pudo suministrar, era que el Ladrón había robado la identidad de Mare Do Well.

La Princesa Celestia no tuvo opción más que ponerle precio a la cabeza de Mare Do Well, "una medida demasiado extrema", quizás piensen muchos, pero la sola idea de que muy probablemente un enemigo busque potenciar mil veces el poder de sus hechizos, para después emplearlos contra Eqúestria era algo que la hacía temblar por dentro.

Aun si no fuese un enemigo quien la robo y no tuviera intenciones malignas contra Eqúestria, de cualquier modo cualquiera que fuera el hechizo o poción cuyo poder aumente con esa raíz alcanzaría un poder sumamente y inestable, ningún unicornio hasta la fecha ha estado mental o físicamente preparado para lidiar con la tremenda carga mental y física, que ameritaría manipular un hechizo potenciado 1000 veces, en el peor de los casos podría salirse de control y lastimar a millones de ponis y/o criaturas inocentes…

La exhaustiva búsqueda comenzó en Villa Poni donde inicio el hecho, y se esparció a toda Eqúestria desde Cloudsdale hasta Canterlot, desde Manehatan hasta Stalliongrad, desde Hoofington hasta Applelosa y finalmente Fillydelphia, la princesa Celestia no dejo nada a lazar… incluso la princesa Luna dirigió varias expediciones de búsqueda alrededor de las fronteras con otros reinos, así como en los lugares mas inhóspitos como el Bosque Everfree…

La Alcaldesa de Villa poni había sido perdonada, ya que quedaba claro que nunca esperaron ni estuvieron preparados para algo como lo ocurrido con la niebla que recibió el nombre de "Gas Nightmare"…

Al no tener éxito las expediciones y búsquedas exhaustivas, la Princesa Celestia tomo una decisión drástica y quizás la única que podía tomar ahora, poner a toda Eqúestria en guardia, eso significaba preparar a todas las ciudades para un posible ataque o invasión, poner pequeños destacamentos del ejército real haciendo guardia indefinida en las distintas ciudades hasta nuevo aviso, impartir un toque de queda a partir de las 8:00 PM, etc.

Y claro Shining Armor el hermano de Twilight, había alzado su escudo alrededor de Canterlot, como durante la boda real y la invasión de los meta morfos… los habitantes de Eqúestria no se sentían nada cómodos, no estaban acostumbrados a estas medidas, pero debían confiar que se tratara de lo que se tratara, la Princesa Celestia las imponía por su bien.

Y no solo los habitantes de Eqúestria se sentían incómodos, aquel ente maligno que orquestaba sus planes desde las tinieblas, también se sentía inconforme con estos sucesos.

El Entes exclama con frustración al ver que Eqúestria se había puesto en guardia – ahh maldita sea… ¿Qué demonios está pasando allá afuera? percibo demasiado movimiento, Celestia se ha puesto muy tensa de repente.

Nuka el Cebracornio le responde a su maligno maestro, con la cabeza baja – al parecer… la princesa Celestia está buscando a una yegua llamada Mare Do Well, pero no hay información exacta del porque, pero la han considerado una amenaza para todo el reino – exclama furioso – ¡y ahora por culpa de esa misteriosa yegua ya no podremos circular tan libremente como antes… y Saeta escogió el peor momento para ser desobediente, hace días que desapareció, ha hacer dios sabrá qué y Striker tampoco ha vuelto, no se puede contar con esos dos para nada!

El Ente alego con mucha calma después – calma Nuka ya sabes que "La Lealtad" es una palabra que para Saeta no evoca ningún significado, lo mismo que la honestidad para Striker, aun que es justo por su falta de virtudes que los necesitamos a ellos, no importa esto solo es un inesperado inconveniente menor, pero tiene arreglo.

Nuka pregunta, sorprendido por la calma de su amo – ¿Qué quiere decir mi señor?

El Ente – si Celestia está en guardia ahora, perfecto que lo esté, por que le daré un motivo para estarlo, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡grandes motivos!

Mientras tanto en Villa poni la creciente tención en el reino era tan evidente, que ya comenzó a afectar el estilo de vida de los pobladores, algunos se adaptaron mejor que otros, pero otros eran presa de los nervios y la presión psicológica, Twilight y sus amigas también intentaban seguir con su vida cotidiana, pero para incluso ellas eso se dificulto…

Hasta que a Twilight le llego una nueva carta de la Princesa Celestia, en la que decía que la convocaba a ella y a las demás Mane 6 a Canterlot, para un asunto urgente…

Twilight había leído la carta en presencia de todas sus amigas, y tras terminarla exclamo efusivamente – si la Princesa Celestia nos ha convocado entonces la situación es grave… iremos de inmediato.

Rainbow Dash exclama alegre y emocionada, ya que sus diversiones así como sus entrenamientos de maniobras aéreas, también se veían afectados por la situación actual. – ¡sii! Terminemos ya con este aburrimiento…

Fluttershy responde muy preocupada por sus mascotas – mis animalitos han estado muy raros estos últimos días, pero no creo que sea por culpa de esta situación, algo más les está afectando.

Twilight pregunta extrañada – ¿algo más? ¿Exactamente qué?

Fluttershy – no sabría decirlo, es como si estuvieran muy asustados por algo, Ángel ni siquiera quiere salir de la casa, se queda bajo mi cama temblando…

Pinkie pie no dejaba de temblar – yyyy… yo tambieeennn… he estado extraaaaña… mi Pinkie Sentido a estado como loco estos últimos días.

AppleJack responde enérgicamente – digo lo mismo, si podemos ponerle punto final a esto, cuenten conmigo.

Rarity alega haciendo otro de sus dramas – yo igual, desde que se tomaron estas medidas de seguridad no puedo dejar Villa poni sin solicitar un escolta, y eso me dificulta el poder salir a buscar jemas, a este paso mi negocio quebrara.

Twilight exclama muy decidida – bien está decidido, iremos a Canterlot cuanto antes…

AppleJack interrumpe con un tono discreto – espera Twilight ¿y que ahí de Magic, no le pediremos que venga?

Twilight exclama algo sorprendida por la propuesta de AppleJack – ¿Magic? ¿Pero por qué? La convocación era para nosotras, además quizás quiera quedarse en la villa mejor no molestarle…

Rainbow Dash con un tono confiado – yo estoy de acuerdo con AppleJack, el es muy fuerte su apoyo nos vendría bien si pasa lo peor…

Twilight responde meditándolo un poco – es un buen punto, pero aun abría que ver que quiere…

Magic responde repentinamente desde atrás de ellas, mientras va acercándose – no me importaría ir con ustedes… además sospecho que me necesitaran mas allá que aquí.

Twilight y AppleJack sonrieron levemente aun que de una forma particularmente alegre, que escondieron rápidamente.

Abordaron el tren con Destino a Canterlot, el viaje duro un buen rato, durante su estadía en el tren hubo un incomodo silencio, Twilight no podía pensar si no en como poder ayudar a su maestra a solucionar esto.

Magic Sword estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en su asiento paralelo al de Twilight, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, AppleJack solo miraba el paisaje por su ventanilla no solo el caos que vivían por culpa de la histeria la tenia pensativa, sino su reciente atracción por Magic, que por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba empezando a crecer.

En el asiento paralelo al de ella estaba Rainbow Dash, también con los Cascos delanteros cruzados y con una mirada muy molesta por el aburrimiento que tenia debido al silencio.

Rainbow Dash se volteo a ver a Twilight y Magic ensimismados al máximo, verlos así solo empeoro el aburrimiento de la Pegaso – por Celestia… si están compitiendo por ver quién es el poninas callado y aburrido de Eqúestria, les diré que ambos empataron el primer lugar…

AppleJack responde sin prestarle mucha atención – déjalos en paz Dash… en estos momentos es normal que todos nos sintamos un poco tensos…

Rainbow Dash responde con cierta suspicacia – por cierto AppleJack, te importaría decirme ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

AppleJack responde, pretendiendo desentendimiento – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rainbow Dash replica con un tono mucho mas de confrontación – creo que sabes bien de que hablo AppleJack, desde el incidente del "Gas Nightmare" no eres la misma, te has mostrado más distante con Twilight, y cuando trabajas tu cabeza parece estar en cualquier parte, menos en la granja.

AppleJack no le sorprendió tanto que de todas sus amigas, Rainbow Dash fuera quien notara el ligero cambio en su conducta, ya que de todas sus amigas Rainbow Dash era quizás la más cercana y la que la conocía mejor, no por nada eran rivales eternas en deportes, y competición física.

AppleJack solo se mantuvo mirando el paisaje y no respondió…

Rainbow Dash suspiro con fastidio – ah… de saber que esto seria así me abría ido en el otro vagón con Pinkie, seguro que ella está animando las cosas halla.

Mientras tanto en el otro vagón, tal como dijo Dash Pinkie Pie no dejaba que el aburrimiento invadiera su vagón de tren, saltaba de un lado al otro tratando de animar a Rarity y Fluttershy que viajaban con ella, Spike también estaba con ellas, pero parecía ser el único que se unía a la diversión, uniéndose a los juegos y bromas de la poni rosada.

Rarity por su parte estaba centrada en elegir que ropa ponerse para estar en presencia de la Princesa Celestia, y Fluttershy también estaba tan melancólica como Twilight y Magic, aun que ella pensaba más en la aptitud repentina de sus pequeños animales.

Rarity no podía decidirse que vestido se pondría, y después desvía su atención a Fluttershy – a dios no se cual, algo rojo seria glamuroso, pero el purpura representa Realeza… ¡no se cual debería ser!... Fluttershy ¿estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo pensando en algo ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy dirigió su mirada hacia Rarity y entonces respondió – he estado muy preocupada por Ángel y mis demás amiguitos animales, no es la primera vez que tienen este tipo de conducta, siempre se han portado así antes de un terremoto o un huracán, pero ahora estaban mucho más que aterrados, estaban tan histéricos que algunos incluso me atacaron.

Fluttershy parecía intentar contenerse para no llorar…

Rarity trata de reconfortar a su amiga –calma Fluttershy, seguro que les pasara pronto, además con todo el estrés que estamos viviendo, no me sorprende nada que ellos también se sientan tensos…

Pinkie Pie sale de la nada y alega – ¿creen que eso es estresante? Mi "Pinkie Sentido" a estado como loco desde que todo esto comenzó – Pinkie Pie comenzó a temblar otra vez – ¿looo veenn…?

Rarity – apropósito Pinkie ¿Qué decías que significaba cuando todo tu cuerpo temblaba así?

Pinkie Pie responde entre cortado por los temblores corporales – queee… ten… dremos… uuu… naaa gran sorpresaaaa…

Después de un largo viaje el tren llego a la ciudad capital de Canterlot, aun que no por eso se sentían un poco mas aliviadas, avía guardias Pegaso y unicornios armados con lanzas en todos lados, que miraban a todos los pasajeros con mucha suspicacia, pidiendo identificaciones y arrestando e interrogando a cualquiera que no pudiera o se negara a cooperar, definitivamente las chicas estaban viendo un Eqúestria irreconocible por culpa del miedo y la desesperación.

Ellas no tuvieron esos problemas, ya que la Princesa Celestia dio órdenes claras de que a ellas las dejaran seguir su camino hasta el castillo, una vez en el Castillo el hermano mayor de Twilight Shining Armor las recibió en el patio del castillo, Twilight saludo a su hermano a quien no avía visto desde su boda dándole un fuerte abraso.

Shining Armor habla afectuosamente, mientras le daba a Twilight un fuerte abraso fraternal – me Alegra verte de nuevo Twilly.

Twilight responde con el mismo afecto – lo mismo digo Shining…

En eso las demás pasaron una por una, tras dar un saludo cada una a su manera, finalmente Magic Sword paso al frente y Twilight lo presento.

Twilight lo presenta muy contenta a su hermano – Shining, te presento a Magic Sword, es un amigo que conocimos hace no mucho.

Shining Armor saluda a Magic – es un placer conocerte Magic los amigos de Twilight son mis amigos.

Magic estrecho cascos con el de Twilight, aun que un poco cerrado, aun que viniendo de él no era muy extraño.

Shining Armor al principio tuvo un extraño presentimiento respecto a Magic, por lo cual no pudo impedir mirarlo con un toque de suspicacia, algo que muy a pesar suyo Magic noto, aun que prefirió no tomar ninguna acción ante eso.

Twilight de cierta forma le alegro saber que "se llevaban bien", aun que no se diera cuenta del pequeño intercambio de chispas que se suscito en silencio…

Twilight se acerca a su hermano y exclama – llegamos en cuanto recibimos la carta de la Princesa Celestia ¿Cómo esta ella?

Shining Armor responde con algo de preocupación – no está bien para nada Twilly, desde que se entero del robo de esa raíz ha estado muy tensa, ni siquiera a dormido o comido bien en estos días, la Princesa Luna ha estado haciéndose cargo de los deberes reales regulares cada vez que ha podido para ayudar… pero si esta situación se prolonga no se que pasara con el gobierno de Eqúestria.

Twilight con mucha determinación – no te preocupes hermano, resolveremos esta situación y le devolveremos paz a la Princesa Celestia y a Eqúestria.

Dicho esto las Mane 6 pasaron al castillo a ver a la Princesa Celestia, Magic prefirió quedarse en el jardín del castillo…

Magic piensa en vos alta – no creo que mi presencia haga relevancia en esa junta.

Shining Armor no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento respecto a Magic, y lo siguió mirando con suspicacia por la espalda.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo, Twilight y sus amigas acabaron de pasar para ver a la princesa Celestia.

corrieron hasta la sala principal donde las Princesas Celestia y Luna las esperaban… sin embargo el aspecto de Celestia no era el mejor, estuvo tan preocupada con las medidas, las constantes búsquedas, sumado a sus asuntos rutinarios, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, se veía un poco cansada, e incluso sele notaban unas ligeras ojeras…

Princesa Celestia recibe a Twilight y sus amigas con gran alegría, aun con un tono algo fatigado – Twilight Sparkle mi leal estudiante, me alegra verte tan pronto.

Twilight responde con gran respeto – vinimos en cuanto nos convoco Princesa Celestia ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar en esta situación?

Princesa Celestia – me temo que ya agote mis opciones, no sé quien robo la "Garra del dragón" pero al parecer quien quiera que sea que lo haya hecho tomo precauciones, no he podido encontrarla ni siquiera con hechizos de búsqueda.

Rainbow Dash exclama – la Alcaldesa ya nos avía dicho que era peligrosa, pero ¿enserio era para tanto?

Princesa Celestia responde con mucha consternación – no… es mucho más que solo "peligrosa" Eqúestria podría convertirse en otro "Babilón" si se le da mal uso a los podres de esa Raíz.

Rainbow Dash pregunta sin saber a que se refería – ¿Babilón? ¿Qué es eso?

Twilight intercede y alega – había escuchado historias sobre ese reino, pero pensé que no era más que una fabula.

Princesa Celestia – no Twilight… "Babilón" existió hace mucho tiempo… como bien saben muchos Eqúestria tiene tres reinos vecinos que lo rodean, Miltia en la región de Asgardia en el norte, Ossirya en el sur, y Alexyst en el oeste…

Rainbow Dash – si todos sabemos eso y en el Este no hay nada, solo un gran desierto.

Twilight – "No Man´s Land" si no mal lo recuerdo, la tierra donde no hay ningún reino.

Princesa Celestia exclama con cierta melancolía y tristeza – así es Twilight, y en ese mismo lugar "No Man´s Land" fue ahí donde antes estaba "Babilón" el que en sus tiempos fuera el reino más grande y prospero de este mundo, incluso más prospero que Eqúestria… en una sola noche todo ese imponente asentamiento desapareció con todos sus habitantes, y Luna y yo estuvimos en primera fila para presenciar ese horror… donde antes avía tierra fértil y grandes cosechas, ahora solo avía un desierto estéril y solitario, ni un solo vegistio de su civilización quedo en pie, pero Luna y yo pudimos descubrir que el causante de esto fue un hechizo intensificado con el poder de esa Raíz "La Garra del Dragón"… ya avía escuchado de su poder, pero nunca lo tome enserio hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, a partir de ese día tome la decisión de que esta tragedia no se repetiría nunca más.

Luna continua el relato por Celestia – A partir de entonces Celestia y yo tomamos la decisión de mandar a destruir todas las plantas en el reino que tenían esa raíz, también ordenamos que toda referencia a ella fuera borrada de los libros de magia, para prevenir que alguien fuera a intentar buscarla y usarla en un hechizo sin saber lo que pasaría, se dice existen libros que aun la mencionan como ingrediente de ciertos hechizos, pero los únicos que aun la mencionan son algunas formulas secretas de Star Swirl el Barbudo, pero todas están escondidas bajo estricta seguridad.

Princesa Celestia – al final de "Babilón" no quedo casi nada, solo recuerdos con los siglos se convirtieron en fabulas y cuentos, de eso ya ha pasado 3000 años.

Princesa Luna – la ultima Raíz "Garra de dragón" la habíamos conservado de ser necesaria en alguna emergencia, esperando que algún día fuera posible controlar su poder.

Princesa Celestia – la mantuvimos oculta en el castillo por muchos años, hasta pensé quesería mejor movilizarla a un lugar donde nadie pensaría en buscarla y fue enviada a Villa poni… esa fue mi decisión mas equivocada.

Rarity estaba pasmada con el terrible relato esta vez ase un drama "con justificación" – pero eso es horrible, debemos remediar la situación ahora…

Fluttershy estaba muerta del miedo y temblaba Pinkie Pie también temblaba, pero no de miedo su Pinkie Sentido se enloquecía cada vez mas.

Pinkie Pie – Twwwi… Liiigght, los teeemblores son cadaaaa vez peoreeees.

Pinkie Pie se calmo de pronto…

Princesa Celestia – en nuestra situación actual, me he visto forzada a recurrir a algo que en verdad no quiero hacer, Twilight tú y tus amigas deben dirigirse a Cloudsdale inmediatamente, e ir a "Dark Storm".

Rainbow Dash exclama sorprendida – ¿la prisión de máxima seguridad para criminales voladores?

Princesa Celestia – precisamente y una vez allí vallan haber a este prisionero.

Celestia les pasa a las Mane 6 un archivo con una fotografía e información del prisionero que debían visitar, Twilight abre el archivo y dice.

Twilight lee la información contenida allí sobre el sujeto – ahí dice Pericles… veamos sentenciado a cadena perpetua, múltiples actos de terrorismo, conspiración contra la corona, múltiples acciones en contra de Cloudsdale y sus habitantes.

Princesa Celestia – Pericles es un hábil manipulador, hace mucho tiempo forjo un enorme imperio criminal en Cloudsdale y por 5 años la azoto sin misericordia, tenía bajo su mando a muchísimas de las peores criaturas voladoras de Eqúestria, era conocido por poseer una extraordinaria inteligencia que rozaba en lo sobre natural, durante 5 años me burlo sin ningún esfuerzo, hasta que al final fue atrapado y su organización criminal se desmorono.

Rainbow Dash exclama con algo de furia al oír la historia del individuo – y por que debemos ir a interrogar a esa basura miserable.

Princesa Celestia cierra los ojos un segundo y alega – en los 5 años que estuvo libre forjo numerosas alianzas con las figuras más siniestras de Eqúestria, conoce a cada personaje e individuo maléfico del reino entero, si alguien puede brindar información de quien robo la garra del Dragón o porque, tiene que ser él, iría yo misma, pero entre organizar las búsquedas preparar al reino para defenderse y lo demás, estoy atada de Cascos para otra cosa, además aun si pudiera ir yo misma, estoy segura que Pericles no me diría nada el me odia demasiado, pero tal vez tenga mejor humor para charlar con ustedes, solo dejen que se embriague con sus propias palabras tarde o temprano dirá algo que no debía.

Las mane 6 se pusieron en camino para abordar un Carruaje Pegaso con dirección a Cloudsdale, mientras las demás salieron de la habitación, Twilight se quedo para charlar de algo mas con la princesa Celestia…

Twilight se voltea un segundo para preguntarle algo a su maestra con un poco de Discreción – eh ¿Princesa Celestia…?

Princesa Celestia – si Twilight ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight – hay algo que quisiera preguntarle…

Princesa Celestia – ¿y de que se trata?

Twilight – ¿de casualidad, usted conoció a una unicornio llamada Bright Wisdom?

Por la reacción que tuvieron sus pupilas era claro que esa pregunta le había impresionado, aun que evito mostrar su sorpresa abiertamente, se volteo tranquilamente y con un poco de preocupación pregunto.

Princesa Celestia – ¿Dónde escuchaste eso Twilight?

Twilight baja las orejas y con algo de inseguridad alega – pues es algo complicado…

Twilight no savia si decirle de sus sueños o no, ni ella misma los entendía todavía no quería que su maestra se estresara más por nada.

La Princesa Celestia cerró los ojos suspiro aun que no muy preocupada y dijo – sígueme…

La condujo al ala del Castillo donde Twilight solía recibir sus lecciones de la propia princesa, ahí la princesa con su magia hizo que un expediente saliera de una gaveta y lo coloco sobre la mesa, posteriormente lo abrió para leerlo.

Princesa Celestia – Bright Wisdom una de mis estudiantes más prometedoras, la más brillante de su generación, toda una autoridad en el campo de hechizos teóricos y elaboración de pociones, tenia tanto talento y tanto potencial, como tu Twilight.

Twilight pregunta extrañada – ¿tenia? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Princesa Celestia exclama con algo de nostalgia – honestamente… lo ignoro nos distanciamos mucho después de que ella se graduó… pero la recuerdo bien… nunca olvido a mis estudiantes, y menos a uno como ella…

En ese momento la princesa Celestia estaba teniendo un flash back.

Princesa Celestia – debió haber ocurrido hace unos 35 años más o menos, 20 años antes de que nacieras Twilight…

En el Flash Back la princesa se encontraba recorriendo Canterlot con su Carruaje jalado por soldados Pegasos, como era de esperarse todos aclamaban a su gobernante al verla pasar por las calles de la ciudad, pero en eso algo entre la muchedumbre llamaba su atención.

En un callejón oscuro se podían ver unos pequeños resplandores de magia, le llamo un poco la atención a la princesa y ordeno detener el carruaje, bajo del Carruaje y todos abrieron paso, la Princesa avanzo al callejón y ahí en el fondo estaba ella, una pequeña potrilla de Unicornio de no más de tres o dos años. (Años de Poni obviamente.) Era de color amarillento, con melena dorada y ojos azules, estaba envuelta en harapos y con una ligera manta que la cubría, también estaba muy andrajosa y sucia, era claro que esa pequeña vivía en las calles.

Sin embargo estaba feliz de la vida entreteniéndose con su magia, haciendo que unos juguetes que saco de la basura cobraran vida y la divirtieran, como un teatrillo de marionetas vivientes, entre otros trucos de magia que hacía con el único propósito de entretener su mente infantil.

La Princesa Celestia solo la mira y sonrió levemente, al acercarse a ella la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces la princesa le dijo:

Princesa Celestia exclama con alegría y a la vez con algo de melancolía – pequeña tienes un gran talento, a tu corta edad eres capaz de hacer trucos de magia que a otros les toma años realizar por si solos, tienes un enorme potencial y sin embargo vives en las calles.

La pequeña unicornio solo le sonreía sin entender…

Princesa Celestia tras guardar silencio con los ojos cerrados por un tiempo, dice – pequeña he decidido llevarte conmigo al palacio real, ahí te puliré en la magia para que todo tu talento surja…

_"– simplemente no la podía dejar allí abandonada, tenia tanto futuro y tanto que ofrecerle al mundo, abría sido un desperdicio y una pena enorme, quería ayudarla a florecer, a alcanzar todo su potencial, supongo que el destino así lo quería…"_

Poco después en el palacio real…

La Princesa Celestia estaba bañando a la pequeña unicornio en una tina con burbujas rosadas, la pequeña solo reía y se divertía mientras la princesa la cepillaba y le sacaba la mugre.

En eso la pequeña potrillita le arrojo agua a la princesa empapando su Melena…

Princesa Celestia sonrió tranquilamente y se tomo el gesto con humor – ho pequeña bromista.

_"–ahora que lo pienso ella siempre tuvo un sentido del humor un poco peculiar, aun que eso era otra cosa que me fascino de ella."_

En otra escena del Flash Back la princesa Celestia le estaba enseñando un hechizo de trasformación de objetos, lo que tenía que hacer era trasformar un baso en una Copa, algo simple y básico a la pequeña unicornio que en ese momento ya era unos 2 años mayor, le tomo pocos intentos hacerlo a la perfección.

La pequeña ve que su hechizo resulto y se entusiasma de alegría – lo hice ¡sí!

Princesa Celestia se acerca a ella sonriendo alegremente – ¿lo ves? Savia que lo lograrías Wisdom.

Bright Wisdom responde a la princesa muy feliz – si claro… mamá…

_"– ella no conocía ni recordaba nada acerca de sus verdaderos padres o quienes eran, hasta donde ella podía recordar vivió en las calles de Canterlot hasta que yo la encontré, de cierta forma yo fui lo mas cercano que tuvo a una "madre", y la verdad me llenaba de alegría que me llamar así, y como ella no tenía un nombre yo le di uno, la Bautice Bright Wisdom._

_ Para el resto del Reino, ella no era más que otra joven unicornio que tuvo la suerte de ser aceptada como alumna mía, pero para mí era algo diferente, era mi hija mi pequeña Bright Wisdom… finalmente el tiempo paso, ella creció y se convirtió en una gran hechicera, pronto dejo de llamarme "mamá" y comenzó a llamarme como todos "Princesa Celestia"… jamás olvidar ese día en el que se graduó con honores, estaba tan llena de orgullo"_

En otra escena del Flash Back Bright Wisdom ya tenía 15 años, y aun que aun era algo temprano, ella ya no tenía nada más que aprender en la academia de magia, estaba oficialmente graduada.

Bright Wisdom miro a su maestra a los ojos muy emocionada y le dirigió unas palabras – maestra muchas gracias, de no ser por usted yo…

Princesa Celestia interrumpe lo que estaba por decir, serrándole el hocico con uno de sus Cascos – no digas nada… las palabras sobran Wisdom

Fue entonces cuando ambas chocaron sus Cascos felicitándose, mientras otro poni les sacaba una foto para recordar el momento, la misma foto que Twilight recordó a ver visto en sus sueños.

_"- yo muy bien pude a verle facilitado un puesto entre los hechiceros reales o en el consejo, para mi ella se los avía ganado, pero no fue así, prefirió irse a viajar por el mundo quería ser investigadora independiente de magia, quería compartir su talento y conocimiento con quienes mas la necesitaran y descifrar enigmas de la magia que nadie más hubiera descifrado o visto antes, entonces ese mismo día partió de Eqúestria… yo nunca había tenido hijos, pero creo que finalmente comprendí lo que sentía una madre cuando veía a su potrilla convertirse en una yegua adulta y abandonar el hogar, acordamos mantener contacto mutuo por cartas, pase 2 años recibiendo su correspondencia hasta que un día sus cartas dejaron de llegar, desapareció y no la volví a ver jamás…"_

El Flash Back llega a su fin…

La Princesa Celestia tenía los ojos serrados, y una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla, luego prosiguió – pasaron 20 largos años después de eso, ahora ella debería tener la edad de tu madre, más o menos.

La Princesa Celestia abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Twilight cubriéndose la cara con un Casco, como si estuviera llorando.

Twilight habla un poco ahogada por su yanto – es que… jamás creí que significara tanto para usted Princesa Celestia… lo lamento si le hice recordar algo que no quería.

Princesa Celestia exclama con alegría – no Twilight este recuerdo era justo lo que yo necesitaba, parece que estos últimos días la desesperación me hizo olvidar lo más importante, pero me hiciste recordar algo que me recuerda una y otra vez porque estoy aquí, para cuidar de la felicidad de todos mis pequeños ponis, y creo que mis acciones no solo me han estresado a mí, sino al estilo de vida de todos en el reino, pero quizás podemos ponerle fin a esto pronto.

Twilight responde con mucho entusiasmo – yo igual princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia con una sonrisa satírica exclama – y dime fiel alumna ¿has aprendido algo?

Twilight responde con una sonrisa en el hocico – si Princesa Celestia aprendí que "no importa cuánto tiempo pase, aun que creas conocer bien a una persona siempre hay cosas de ésta que nunca sabrás del todo, y que incluso alguien que conoces de toda la vida podría seguir revelándote sorpresas, y así conocerla aun más de lo que creías posible, esa es la lección que usted me acaba de enseñar".

Princesa Celestia – bien hecho Twilight, ahora ve con tus amigas deben dirigirse a dark Storm cuanto antes.

Twilight – ¡si Princesa Celestia!

Twilight partió de inmediato a donde sus amigas la esperaban, pero durante el camino Twilight se detuvo por haberse dado cuenta de algo.

Twilight se cuestiona así misma sobre algunos factores que comenzaron a dar vueltas en su mente – pero… Rarity me dijo que Magic le conto que nació y se crio con su madre en Canterlot durante una parte de su vida, pero si su madre es la misma Bright Wisdom que crio la Princesa Celestia y se fue a viajar e investigar la magia por el mundo, entonces… ¿Magic le mintió?

Ni bien Twilight llego, ella sus amigas y Magic que ya estaba esperando con ellas partieron de inmediato, abordaron unos carruajes Pegaso, y partieron rumbo a Cloudsdale y posteriormente a Dark Storm.

Twilight viajaba en el carruaje "A" con Rainbow Dash volando a su costado y Rarity con ella en el carruaje, no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña contradicción que encontró entre el relato de la princesa Celestia y lo que Magic le platico a Rarity, y mientras pensaba lo observaba a él en el carruaje "B" junto a Pinki Pie, AppleJack y Fluttershy, pero en eso ella lentamente sintió pesados los parpados y de la nada se desmayo, Rarity la sujeto muy preocupada.

Rarity trata de hacer que su amiga responda – ¡Twilight! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? vamos cariño responde.

Rainbow Dash se acerco para ver que le sucedió a Twilight – ¿Qué paso Rarity? ¿Twilight está bien?

Rarity responde con un suspiro de alivio – si parece que solo se quedo dormida.

Rainbow Dash – bueno, tal vez el viaje la agoto más de lo que parecía…

Sin embargo el desmayo de Twilight no era un simple agotamiento, Twilight parecía haber sido forzada a dormir, porque una vez más estaba por tener otra visión, una vez más estaba en este espacio oscuro, platicando con aquella voz etérea.

Twilight – ¡¿otra vez tu?! ¿No podías esperar a la noche a que me durmiera?... ¿Cómo que me estoy acercando?... ¿Qué?... "La respuesta está entre ustedes" ¿Qué significa eso?...

Una vez mas Twilight ingreso en la siguiente visión… en esta visión ella estaba recorriendo unos corredores similares a los de un gran Patio en un palacio, al ver al cielo podía ver el espacio exterior, en eso lo comprendió el lugar en el que estaba, y el cuerpo en el que estaba, ahora una vez mas había entrado en el cuerpo de Cosmos la Reina de los antiguos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que seguía ahora, ya que podía escuchar un arpa tocar cerca de ella, se dirigió al lugar del que provenía el sonido y entonces lo vio era ese mismo Alicornio-Cantabria. (Alicornio con Alas en las patas.) El mismo que había escoltado a Star Finish cuando paso a su audiencia con Cosmos en la visión anterior, Twilight solo se acerco a escuchar su música y entonces…

Twilight – hermosa Música, eres muy talentoso con esa arpa tu eh…

El Alicornio-Cantabria dejo de tocar para pronunciar su nombre – efes tión su Majestad, mi nombre es efes tión.

Twilight responde con algo de cautela, tratando de no lucir sospechosa – ah está bien efes tión, es muy hermosa tu música je... Je

En ese momento se escucha algo parecido a una explosión, y Twilight sospecha que debe dirigirse a ese lugar, al llegar allí podía ver a la hermana menor de Cosmos Stella tión quien no parecía muy contentan.

Stella Tión mantiene la mirada al frente hasta que llega su hermana, y exclama suspirando – este es el quinto incidente de la semana, no podemos seguir con la construcción del universo y limpiar los desastres que causan los fracasos de nuestro hermano mayor.

Twilight no parecía entender a que se refería – ¿qué quieres decir?

Stella Tión exclama con algo de enojo – sabes bien a que me refiero hermana, desde que autorizaste ese absurdo experimento nuestro hermano sea obsesionado con forjar esos inútiles "Elementos de la Armonía" Y desde entonces a fracasado una y otra vez, volando en pedazos su taller, ya perdí la cuenta del número de veces que lo ha bolado por eso insisto en que lo detenga de una vez, pero él no me escucha.

Twilight no savia que decir, la decisión que tomo en el ultimo sueño fue la que le había parecido la correcta, pero al parecer esa decisión había tenido sus consecuencias.

Twilight responde tras pensarlo un rato – déjame hablar con el tal vez podemos ayudarlo…

Al acercarse al sitio de la explosión seda cuenta que ocurrió en un pequeño asteroide fuera del patio, Twilight estaba apunto de utilizar su magia para tele tras portarse cuando de pronto se percato de algo ¿Qué tal si no tenia control total de las habilidades de ese cuerpo?

Usando la Lógica ella debía asumir que esta tal Cosmos era igual o quizás más poderosa que la Princesa Celestia, "si intentaba usar su magia sin conocer la inmensidad de su poder quizás termine causando un accidente" pensó ella, buscando otra alternativa vio las alas de Cosmos, ella lógicamente nunca había volado en su vida, por lo que ella savia quizás se caería al intentarlo, como paso la primera vez que intento caminar estando en ese cuerpo, al final no tenia opción, eran el Cuerno o las Alas, después de mucho Twilight opto por intentar volar, a fin de cuentas Rarity no tuvo ningún problema cuando le dio alas con su magia, no debía ser tan complicado.

Twilight primero aria un vuelo preliminar para cerciorarse si podía hacerlo bien antes de intentar llegar a la roca espacial, se puso en posición preparo las Alas dio un brinco y empezó a batir las Alas… se mantuvo en el aire un momento antes de caer al suelo.

Twilight se levanta y se frota la cabeza con un Casco por el golpe al caerse al suelo – bueno quizás no fue tan fácil como creí, probare otra vez

Una vez mas Twilight se preparo para despegar otra vez, tomo aire y se alisto al dar el brinco y batir sus alas esta vez lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza, pero intentando hacerlo con calma… antes de darse cuenta ya estaba manteniéndose en el aire.

Twilight se mira volando y dice – ¡ho! Bueno parece que ahora lo manejo mejor…

Twilight se dirigió volando al Asteroide donde estaba el Taller de Star Finish, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar sentir algo de emoción, ya que quizás sería la única vez en su vida en la que podría experimentar lo que se sentía volar con sus propias alas, aun que no fueran precisamente "suyas o propias".

Twilight rápidamente se acostumbro a la sensación de volar, y la estaba gozando exclama muy entusiasmada – quien diría que esto es lo que sienten los Pegasos al volar, con razón le gusta tanto a Rainbow.

Twilight se entretuvo un momento dando pequeñas piruetas nada espectaculares y dando algunas vueltas pequeñas en círculos.

Twilight había disfrutado mucho su paseo volador, pero habiendo llegado a su destino tenía que aterrizar, detalle que Twilight no considero por lo mucho que estaba disfrutando volar y como resultado aterrizo de manera muy violenta, estrellándose otra vez contra el piso.

Twilight se incorpora tose algo de polvo – la próxima vez debo trabajar más en el aterrizaje.

Después de eso Twilight pudo ver el taller de Star Finish, o más precisamente lo que quedo de él, era una edificación de tamaño mediano, no mas de 2 pisos de altura y con el ancho de lo que sería una casa promedio, estaba emanando humo pero las llamas ya avían sido extinguidas por los guardias que acudieron para ayudar a Star Finish, Twilight se acerco a la escena ahí estaban los guardias quienes se inclinaron ante su reina, y Star Finish había regresado al interior de su taller destruido.

Guardia 1 – su majestad, el Príncipe Star Finish no ha sufrido daños está bien.

Twilight responde tratando de mantener su papel – he… muchas gracias han hecho un buen trabajo.

Twilight se acerco a la derruida edificación y ahí estaba Star Finish, contemplando su Taller vuelto casi cenizas, pero afortunadamente su formula para crear los elementos de la armonía que estaba pegada en la pared resulto ilesa.

Twilight se acerco a él quien no dejaba de contemplar su fórmula, Twilight podía notar que la formula estaba un poquito cambiada de cómo Hera la primera vez que la vio, como si hubiera sido corregida muchas veces.

Twilight se aclara un poco la voz antes de hablar y alega – Stella me ha comentado que has tenido problemas forjándolos…

Star Finish luce demasiado concentrado en su formula con una mirada muy inquisitiva y le responde a su "hermana" sin mirarla manteniendo su atención en la formula – simplemente no lo comprendo, se supone que mi formula es… era perfecta, cada corrección que hago, cada variante que cambio buscando una solución solo me lleva a un problema nuevo, no comprendo por qué no funciona.

En ese momento Star Finish tomo con su magia un extraño artefacto parecido a un giroscopio, y empezó a hacerlo girar, Twilight no entendía para que era ese aparato hasta que lo vio, de manera extraña todo lo que fue destruido por las llamas regresaba a la normalidad, el fuego ya extinto se re encendía para recomponer lo que había hecho cenizas y después desaparecer otra vez, las paredes del taller volvían a restituirse, Twilight pudo ver la explosión del taller marchando en reversa, regresando a la normalidad el taller, ella quedo anonadada.

Twilight piensa sin creerlo – _no lo creo… está manipulando el tiempo y el espacio, está regresando todo exactamente a como era antes de salir dañado,_ _ni siquiera el hechizo_ _para viajar en el tiempo se le compara…_

Star Finish deja el sorprendente objeto en la mesa y camino al fondo del taller – ahí que darle las gracias a nuestro padre por regalarnos los "Salta tiempos" cuando éramos pequeños, son de inconmensurable ayuda, en especial cuando suceden cosas así, nos ahorra mucho tiempo en cosas como reconstruir o mudarse y reinstalar.

Twilight se pregunto extrañada – ¿salta tiempo?

Star Finish cambia de tema, mientras invita a "Cosmos" pasar con el al fondo – en fin adelante hermana, perdona el desorden se que debería limpiar mi taller más a menudo, pero ya sabes, es difícil cuando estas saturado de proyectos

Twilight podía ver todo lo que Star Finish tenía en su taller, complejas maquinas que se movían alrededor, algunas por propia fuerza mecánica, otras por vapor, otras por distintas fuentes de energía, pero las más impresionantes eran las que usaban magia en si como fuente de energía.

Podía ver pequeños modelos a escala de sistemas solares que en verdad flotaban y rotaban en el aire, y cientos y cientos de afiches y papiros pegados en la pared unos encima de otros, que contenían formulas de distintas cosas.

En el fondo del taller había una extraña maquina parecida aun ornó gigante, con una tapa grande conectada aun enorme tubo negro que subía hacia el techo, Twilight se acerco y Star Finish abrió el ornó para mostrar su contenido.

En su interior había una placa de acero con figuras, semejante a los moldes que usan los herreros para verter metal fundido y darles la forma de una hoja de espada, pero estas figuras eran diferentes, Twilight las reconoció eran los Elementos de la armonía, y de hecho en el interior de los moldes ya reposaban unas jemas, pero estas estaban ennegrecidas y emanaban un fuerte olor a quemado.

Star Finish exclama con un cierto atice de frustración – como puedes ver intente forjar los Elementos de la armonía, ya perdí la cuenta de todos los intentos fallidos previos a este, y simplemente no lo comprendo, he reexaminado la fórmula original, he buscado variables, añadido mejoras, pero simplemente no hay respuesta, la ecuación original era perfecta no sé por qué no lo consigo, quizás Stella tenga razón quizás ni siquiera a los antiguos podemos dominar la magia del Grimorun.

Twilight se volteo aun caldero burbujeante, que tenía una extraña preparación color purpura en su interior.

Twilight – ¿y esto qué es?

Star Finish – es el sedimento que he estado utilizando para forjar los elementos de la armonía, su preparación en si misma es demasiado problemática, pero según mi formula bajo suficiente presión mística, esta sustancia se solidificara en forma de la representación física de los elementos de la armonía, o al menos así debería ser…

Twilight tomo una de las jemas quemadas de los moldes del ornó y esta se desintegro en segundos.

Star Finish – como puedes apreciar el sedimento por alguna razón no consigue estabilizarse, lo que provoca que se quemen, y aun no determino el factor que interviene con su estabilización.

Twilight alega de forma analítica – tal vez… el problema no sea la formula, tal ves el problema sea algo ajeno a la formula, un factor externo.

Star Finish se detiene por un segundo y se da cuenta de algo – ¿factor externo? Claro como no lo pensé, impurezas contaminación externa en el sedimento, ho hermana siempre ves lo que yo no veo.

Star Finish se dirigió muy contento a los planos de la ecuación y comenzó a hacer modificaciones de nuevo, Twilight se acerco para ver que hacia ahora.

Star Finish habla sin voltearse a ver a "Cosmos" mientras realiza las modificaciones – aun que me dicen "El maestro Orfebre ro", debo reconocer que soy un estúpido, maldición perdí la cabeza, mi mente estaba tan vanagloriada de que esta fórmula era perfecta, que no se abrió a otras posibilidades, ciertamente la fórmula original estaba perfecta tal como estaba, no se trataba de añadirle un nuevo factor, si no de restarle uno que nunca vi, nunca lo pensé, pero hay que depurar el sedimento para poder estabilizarlo a la perfección.

Twilight pregunta muy intrigada – ¿entonces como lo harás?

Star Finish – sencillo lo depurare al mismo tiempo que lo estabilizo.

Con esa última oración Star Finish se hizo a un lado y dejo ver que el plano solo tenía un cambio, era la figura de una esfera negra que estaba debajo de las figuras de los Elementos de la armonía.

Star Finish – solo debo modificar un poco el ornó y los moldes, y de este modo todas las impurezas y elementos ajenos a los elementos de la armonía que estén mesclados con el Sedimento serán enviadas aun séptimo molde, donde serán reunidas, aisladas y reutilizadas, de esta forma los elementos de la Armonía serán totalmente puros.

Star Finish fue de inmediato a su ornó y comenzó a trabajar en modificaciones para este, Twilight se sintió muy inquieta respecto a este añadimiento que Star Finish le puso.

Twilight contemplo la figura negra que compartiría el espacio con los Elementos de la armonía – ¿un séptimo molde?... ¿y que salió realmente de ese molde?

Un resplandor blanco lo envolvió todo, Twilight esperaba despertar como las otras veces pero no fue así, este resplandor blanco más bien, parecía a verla trasportado a otro punto de la historia, uno en un futuro no muy lejano de lo que ya había vivido allí.

Twilight esta vez estaba a fuera del taller de Star Finish, que esta vez no parecía haberle pasado nada al edificio, Twilight tenía un mal presentimiento y se aventuro a tocar la puerta.

Twilight comenzó a golpear la puerta, como si presintiera que el ya estaba trabajando otra vez en los elementos – ¡Star Finish! ¿Estás ahí dentro? ¡Responde!

Después de un rato la puerta se abrió y Star Finish la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Star Finish muy contento la hace pasar – ho… hola Cosmos perdona por no atenderte, pero he estado maravillado con mi gran éxito, gracias a tus sugerencias por supuesto.

Star Finish la guía asta el fondo de su taller, donde en una mesa ahí un cofre con incrustaciones de jemas – esto no abría sido posible gracias a ti hermana, por eso creo que lo justo sea que tú seas la primera en ver esto.

Cuando llegaron hasta el, Twilight se aproximo al cofre y Star Finish selo abrió de inmediato, ahí dentro Twilight los vio, los Elementos de la armonía en sus formas primigenias, como simples jemas que tenían distintas formas geométricas, resplandecían con una magnificencia exorbitante, ni siquiera ella en su tiempo las había visto resplandecer tanto.

Twilight quedo impresionada por ver a los Elementos de la armonía, como jamás los vio – esto, esto es asombroso…

Star Finish – estamos presenciando el inicio de una nueva era hermana, estos Elementos forjaran un universo mucho más armonioso y pacifico, para que el imperio y las demás criaturas del universo vivan felices.

Sin embargo el emotivo momento fue interrumpido por unos estruendosos ruidos que se generaron de la nada, los ruidos venían de otro cofre, un cofre de hierro con muchas cadenas entrelazadas a su alrededor, el cofre parecía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por llamar la atención, ya que incluso saltaba y se agitaba un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerse notar en la habitación, Twilight se volteo a ver a ese cofre con mucha cautela, podía sentir algo horrible en su interior.

Star Finish se dirigió molesto a ese cofre – rayos otra vez despertó, no importa qué medidas de seguridad tome con él, parece que las supera todas.

Twilight – ¿de qué cosa hablas?

Star Finish suspira con fastidio – de esto… no esperaba tener que mostrártelo, pero creo que mereces saberlo.

Star Finish quito las cadenas con su magia y abrió el cofre, Twilight se acerco despacio…

Star Finish – con prudencia es muy peligroso.

Adentro del cofre había una esfera negra muy extraña, parecía hecho de alguna clase de cristal color Noir, pero a su vez se podían ver ondulaciones violetas en la misma esfera, y mirando con más cuidado pequeños destellos como estrellas fugaces corriendo en círculos en su interior oscuro, la esfera estaba sujeta al cofre con muchas cadenas y cerrojos que estaban fuertemente hechizados para contenerla.

Star Finish hablo con algo de recelo, como si estuviera muy molesto consigo mismo – me temo que esto fue un efecto colateral indeseable de a ver forjado los Elementos de la armonía, por si solo es tan poderoso como los 6 Elementos juntos y perfectamente capaz de contra restar a sus contra partes si celes enfrentara, lamentablemente para mí, no sé qué hacer con él.

Twilight observo esa esfera sin poder creer lo que veía, escuchaba y sentía, y pensaba temblando – ¿qué es todo esto porque esta esfera seme hace tan familiar? – Twilight no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de rechazo por esa esfera, así como de terror como si un profundo instinto le dijera a gritos que estaba frente a un enemigo natural y sigue cuestionándose en su mente – seme hace tan familiar, pero ¿Por qué? Y esa energía oscura que emana, siento como si quisiera aplastar mi existencia… ¡no quiero estar aquí! ¡Qué cierre esa caja!

Star Finish volvió a hablar sacando a Twilight de sus pensamientos – en verdad, no se qué voy a hacer con ella.

Twilight exclama sorprendida, y también molesta por los nervios que le provoco aquel indeseable objeto – ¿no sabes qué hacer? ¡No sabes que hacer! Esta cosa es peligrosa ¿Por qué no la destruyes?

Star Finish – ojala fuera así de simple Cosmos, ya lo he intentado todo destruirla de mil maneras nada surte efecto, no sé que es realmente o que tan poderoso es, o como destruirlo aduras penas encontré como Contenerlo y de ahí no paso.

Star Finish se prepara para cerrar el cofre cuando se sujeto un casco con una profunda sensación de dolor, Twilight se acerca de inmediato para ver si puede ayudarlo.

Twilight estaba desconcertada, ante lo que le ocurría a Star Finish – ¿qué te sucede?

Star Finish responde, como si soportara un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo – es por haberme expuesto demasiado la energía del Elemento negro, no medí cuenta antes de este efecto colateral, pero una exposición prolongada a su energía negativa lastima profundamente los tejidos, así como lamente misma, ni siquiera los Elementos de la armonía que mantuve conmigo todo el tiempo pudieron amortiguar eso, temo que sea irreversible ahora.

Twilight – ¿Qué?

Star Finish – con cada día que pasa siento mas y mas como mi mente va perdiendo la razón y mi cuerpo va cambiando drásticamente, aun que muy lentamente.

Star Finish consigue cerrar el cofre y colocarle las cadenas con los candados otra vez, Twilight lo ayuda a incorporarse y prosigue

Star Finish exclama con algo de furia, y a la vez arrepentimiento – esto fue consecuencia de un error mío, yo ya me resigne a mi posible destino, pero no permitiré que ningún inocente sea afectado por culpa de esto, por eso solo me queda una alternativa para deshacerme del Elemento negro.

Twilight – ¿Cuál alternativa?

Star Finish – me llevare conmigo el elemento negro a los rincones más lejanos del Cosmos, una vez allí soltare el cofre en un agujero negro, donde se perderá para siempre, es lo único que no he intentado.

Más tarde ese mismo día…

Frente al palacio real avía una muchedumbre aclamando a Star Finish, mientras este le entregaba a Cosmos el cofre que contenía los Elementos de la armonía, y el por otro lado estaba por llevarse el cofre que contenía el Elemento negro…

Star Finish habla emotivamente según la ocasión – hermana Cosmos mi Reina a la que le jure lealtad, cree estos Elementos para que trajeran paz y armonía donde quiera que estuvieran, por favor ve que cumplan su propósito, en cuanto a mi me llevare esta aberración lejos de nosotros, mientras aun estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, para ponerlos a todos a salvo de su maldad.

Antes de que se dijera algo mas, Star Finish tomo el Elemento negro en sus Cascos delanteros y emprendió vuelo, Twilight lo vio partir sin saber a qué rumbo se dirigía, entonces se volteo a Stella quien si parecía saber a dónde se iba, por su expresión…

Twilight algo nota que Stella Tión estaba algo diferente en su expresión, y pregunta preocupada – Stella… ¿por qué estas tan preocupada?

Stella tión suspira como si tratara de contener una enorme tristeza, incluso alguien que pretendía ser tan duro como ella, se sentía presa de sus sentimientos en esa situación – fue lo que nuestro hermano considero mejor para protegernos a todos, por más que se trato de disuadirlo, el estaba decidido y al final el tomo la última palabra.

Twilight no entendía a que se refería Stella – Stella no comprendo ¿qué intentas decirme?

Stella Tión desvía la mirada, como si tratara de evitar que la vean derramar lágrimas y exclama – en esa dirección está un agujero negro, el más grande y poderoso que Existe, Star Finish pretende sumergirse en el ojo de este y dejar allí el Elemento negro…

Twilight exclama estupefacta – pero… eso es una locura, si hace eso el será jalado por la fuerza gravitacional del holló negro.

Stella Tión – el dijo que "esto era lo mejor" dijo que se expuso demasiado a la energía de este Elemento, teme que su poder maligno lo esté corrompiendo cada vez más, así que destruirá el elemento y así mismo para salvarnos…

Star Finish ya había llegado a su destino, el agujero negro sin dudarlo se lanzo en picada al ojo de este, se sumergió en el sin embargo...

Star Finish solo podía pensar mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente gravitacional – esto es lo mejor Cosmos, no te lo dije a ti porque savia que tratarías de detenerme, me temo que no hay cura para la exposición constante a la energía del "Elemento negro", debo aceptar lo inevitable, me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo, siendo ese el caso esto es lo más lógico que puedo hacer para proteger todo lo que amo, amo demasiado a nuestro imperio, pero amo mas a mis hermanas, ahora el imperio esta en sus Cascos.

En eso, desde el interior del cofre comenzó a resplandecer con un brillo purpura, Star Finish quedo sorprendido, el Elemento negro avía despertado y parecía que haría un intento desesperado por salvarse.

Lo siguiente y único que vio Twilight después, fue una enorme explosión igual a una súper nova justo en la dirección en la que se fue Star Finish… después solo silencio, en eso Stella Tión se dirigió a todo el pueblo dando un paso al frente.

Stella Tión – escuchen… el día de hoy a muerto uno de los tres pilares fundamentales que sostenían este imperio, "Star Finish el gran maestro arquitecto y Orfebre ro de nuestro imperio", primogénito de nuestro padre Khronos, hermano mayor de nuestra Reina Cosmos, a lavado como un héroe incontables veces, juzgado por muchos como un "loco", pero por más descabelladas que parecían sus ideas, el siempre lograba que funcionaran, él era un genio un maestro, un visionario incomprendido que siguió sus ideas e ideales hasta el final, y hoy en vos de esas mismas ideas descabelladas, consiguió salvarnos y prevenirnos de un mal mucho más terrible, sacrificándose así mismo, por su memoria por su legado y sacrificio, no debemos rendirnos el imperio seguirá sosteniéndose en sus cimientos.

Twilight no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, otro resplandor segador la envolvió devolviéndola a la realidad, cuando despertó aun estaba en el Carruaje Pegaso con Rarity tratando de que despertara…

Rarity – cariño, despierta por favor Twilight.

Twilight exclama algo mareada – ¿Ra… Rarity? ¿Qué paso en dónde estoy?

Rarity – te desmallaste mientras partíamos rumbo a Cloudsdale, de hecho ya casi estamos allí.

Twilight se levanta y ve a la ciudad de los Pegasos en frente, sin embargo no tiene tiempo de relajarse, ya que algo muy extraño similar a un pequeño rayo de luz las ataco, sacándole un pedazo al carro Pegaso.

Rainbow Dash quien apenas pudo ver qué fue lo que las golpeo exclama – ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Y ahí en frente del carruaje de Twilight, entre ellas y Cloudsdale estaba Saeta, y cuando coloco su ballesta otra vez en posición de disparo, una flecha de energía se formo en el antes vacio espacio del arma.

Saeta exclama de forma lunática – sabes, me costó decidir cual sería el mejor escenario para verte morir "Rainbow Crash", pero sabes me gusta mucho la idea de terminar contigo aquí, a fin de cuentas fue aquí donde "comenzó nuestra historia" Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash exclama confundida y molesta – ¿y este payaso quien se supone que es?

Rainbow consigue evadir uno de sus disparos, aun que con dificultad por que alcanzo rosarle una mejilla, Dash se limpia la sangre del rasguño y se enfada.

Rainbow Dash – ahora si imbécil… tela ganaste ¡AAAAHHH!

Dash se avienta contra su oponente a toda velocidad, mientras este desde lejos la recibe con una ráfaga de flechas de energía, esta sería una batalla de voladores…

Continuara...


	9. Exódo

Capitulo 9; "Éxodo"

Rainbow Dash vuela a toda velocidad contra Saeta, este disparaba flechas de energía con su extraña ballesta, al disparar una flecha esta podía dividirse en varias flechas más pequeñas si Saeta lo deseaba, táctica que usaba con más frecuencia en un intento por atinarle a Rainbow, debido a su gran capacidad de evasión Aérea.

Rainbow apenas escapaba con rasguños superficiales, las flechas eran veloces, pero no más que Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash se ponía a presumir, mientras evadía otra oleada de flechas – ja como si me fueras a dar con esa cosa.

Pero Rainbow hizo una pirueta en su última evasión, y mientras estaba de espaldas en dicha maniobra, no vio que Saeta ya tenía otro disparo listo en el momento que Dash más se confió.

Saeta tenía una expresión muy siniestra mientras decía – ahora veras porque tengo una Ballesta como Cutie Marc.

Y con esta ultima oración, Saeta preparo un buen disparo y fijo su objetivo, soltando la flecha… Rainbow Dash la vio venir demasiado tarde, la Flecha le avía lastimado seriamente un hombro, que además de herirla, la flecha genero una descarga eléctrica que entumeció todo el cuerpo de Dash, se desmayo por unos instantes, pero consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente como para poder mantenerse en el aire, afortunadamente no daño ninguna de sus Alas.

Rainbow volaba mientras se sujetaba el hombro lastimado que le ardía y le dolía por la descarga eléctrica, más que por la herida en sí misma.

Rainbow Dash aun estaba entumecida por la descarga, no estaba en condiciones de volar a alta velocidad – ese maldito… ¿qué demonios tiene esa ballesta?

Twilight grito muy preocupada por la Pegaso – ¡Rainbow! ¡Deprisa muévete te esta por disparar otra vez!

Rainbow Dash habla soportando el inmenso dolor en su hombro – eso intento, pero mi cuerpo esta entumido, aduras penas puedo mover mis Alas para mantenerme en el aire, además mi Casco delantero derecho no me responde…

Saeta se acerca un poco mientras ríe a carcajadas, preparando otra flecha – ja, ja, ja miren he aquí Rainbow Dash, "la gran promesa de Cloudsdale" en realidad no eres tan especial, sin tu velocidad no eres nada ni nadie, y ahora sabrás lo que se siente estar impotente, ser incapaz de poder volar a gran velocidad, sabrás lo doloroso que es tener un don y que te lo arrebaten sin misericordia… si te quitare tus sueños, así como tú me quitaste los míos…

Saeta comenzó a apuntar hacia el ala derecha de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash exclama muy molesta – ya deja de hablarme como si me conocieras, no sé quién eres infeliz.

Saeta – no necesito que me recuerdes "Rainbow Crash", solo muere…

Saeta soltó su flecha contra Rainbow, Rainbow no estaba en condiciones de poder evitarla por su velocidad, así que solo podía esperar qué viniera el disparo, en ese momento algo se interpuso de la nada y bloqueo el disparo, era una gran espada que levitaba con magia, era la espada de Magic.

Rainbow Dash vio la espada frente a ella y exclamo – ¿Qué?...

Rainbow se volteo hacía donde estaba el carruaje que llevaba a Magic, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y AppleJack, Magic había arrojado su espada para que bloqueara el disparo.

Saeta dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban ellos y exclamo furioso – ¡no! ¡No interfieras!

Saeta dirigió su Ballesta hacia el carruaje Pegaso donde estaba Magic…

Rainbow Dash lo percibe de inmediato y grita – ¡deprisa salgan de ahí!

Saeta dispara, los Pegasos que tiraban del carruaje no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, recibieron de lleno el disparo y así todos los ocupantes cayeron al vació, por suerte Fluttershy pudo auxiliar a Pinkie Pie a tiempo.

Magic por su lado hizo que su espada regresara a él para poder deslizarse en el aire sobre ella, una vez que esta regresa a él y se para en dos patas encima de esta, se dirige a salvar a AppleJack quien estaba en caída libre…

Magic grita a AppleJack mientras la persigue cayendo en picada – ¡resiste AppleJack solo un poco más!

AppleJack pensó rápido y saco su laso de debajo de su sombrero, y se preparo para lanzarlo apuntando a Magic, una vez arrojada la cuerda Magic la atrapo de inmediato y se va para arriba, AppleJack se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas a la cuerda, mientras Magic va regresando hacia arriba va jalándola cuerda para traer a AppleJack hacia donde el esta.

Magic pregunta mientras leda un Casco para ayudarla a subir – ¿estás bien AppleJack?

AppleJack responde dando un pequeño suspiro por la caída – si gracias a ti Magic…

Magic – espera, regresare lo más rápido que pueda a donde están las demás, será mejor que te aferres a mí con toda tu fuerza.

AppleJack se coloca en posición parándose en dos patas y sujetando a Magic de la cintura con sus cascos delanteros, en eso Magic acelera lo más rápido que puede, logran llegar pronto hasta donde estaban.

Magic se acerca a una nube, y le pide a AppleJack que se quede ahí…

AppleJack – menos mal que Twilight hechizo nuestros Cascos antes de partir ¿pero y Rainbow?

Magic – no te preocupes por ella, me iré a ayudarla ahora mismo creo saber cómo vencerlo.

Magic apareció justo a tiempo, antes de que Saeta se decidiera a volver a atacarla.

Rainbow Dash pregunta algo gruñona – ¿qué? ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

Magic responde sin bajar la guardia, ni perder de vista a Saeta – vine a echarte un casco con él, en tu condición actual no podrás ganarle.

Rainbow Dash – gracias pero puedo lidiar con esto yo sola, además tengo que desquitarme de la humillación que me dio ese bastardo.

Magic – apenas puedes mantenerte volando, en esas condiciones eres presa fácil y lo sabes.

Rainbow Dash – pero mi entumecimiento comenzó a desvanecerse, ahora mismo me siento mejor, mis músculos ya responden…

Magic – pero ese hombro es otra historia, la herida es profunda y seguro perdiste movilidad en el casco delantero derecho.

Saeta ataca rápidamente sin previo aviso disparándole una gran flecha a Rainbow, Magic se movió rápidamente para usar su espada como escudo otra vez, Rainbow aprovecho la oportunidad y salió volando por un costado, tan rápido como selo permitían sus heridas.

Saeta grita furioso, mientras le apunto a Rainbow otra vez – ¡adonde crees que vas!

Saeta dispara otra vez, pero Magic vuelve a cubrirla, Saeta tensa los dientes de rabia por la interferencia constante de Magic.

Magic lo mira fijamente unos segundos y después alega – interesante, justamente como sospeche que funcionaba…

Saeta aun molesto pregunta con fundido – ¿Qué cosa?

Magic responde mientras seba acercando a Saeta tranquilamente, y aparentemente bajo la guardia – tu arma… funciona con un principio básico de Alquimia, captura la humedad del aire que lo rodea luego la trasmuta y la convierte en una descarga eléctrica para posterior mente darle la forma de una flecha y permitirte dispararla, no sé quien te la hizo, pero tuvo que ser alguien muy poderoso y con mucha experiencia con la magia y la Alquimia.

Saeta piensa mientras se pone en guardia otra vez – ¿Quién mierda es este sujeto? El reporte de Striker no lo menciona para nada, maldición, este tipo no es un Unicornio ordinario. –Saeta deja de pensar y habla –si así es, y ahora que tan torpemente bajaste la guardia y te pusiste a esta distancia de mí, no podrás evitar que te aseste un disparo con mi ballesta.

Magic responde muy tranquilamente – si baje la guardia es porque no era necesario que peleara contigo…

En eso Rainbow Dash apareció de la nada por un costado, dándole un fuerte golpe a Saeta en la cara y haciéndolo caer.

Magic habla mientras lo ve caer al suelo – a eso se le llama "estrategia", veo que entendiste el plan Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash responde confundida – ¿plan? ¿Cuál plan?

Magic alega de forma muy directa – la idea era cubrirte el paso y luego dialogar con él para llamar su atención, mientras tu adoptabas la posición perfecta para tomarlo desprevenido pese a tus limitaciones actuales, confié en que al no prestarte la suficiente atención podrías sorprenderlo, aun con tu velocidad reducida, pero parece que de cualquier manera hiciste justamente eso, a pesar de que no captaste nunca ese plan.

Mientras eso pasaba, Saeta trataba de frenar su caída y volver al aire, pero parecía tener mucha dificultad para hacerlo, se esforzaba mucho para mantenerse solo en el aire.

Magic noto eso mientras lo veía tratando de recobrar altura.

Rainbow Dash exclama con una tonada orgullosa – gracias por echarme un casco pero prefiero terminar esto sola.

Magic exclama con una tonada muy serie – si fuera tú me preocuparía mas por esa herida en el hombro, si la descarga eléctrica no la hubiera cauterizado, ahora mismo abrías muerto desangrada.

Rainbow Dash algo molesta – me ocupare de eso cuando haya terminado lo que empecé con ese payaso.

Rainbow Dash bajo hacia donde Saeta se estaba manteniendo, al fijarse bien en el, Rainbow Dash noto de inmediato algo que no vio antes, lo mismo que noto Magic.

Saeta tenía dificultades para volar, aparentemente causadas por un ala que estaba atrofiada, se podía ver que habían algunas cicatrices cerca de esa ala dando a entender que el estado de dicha ala pudo haber sido causado accidental o incluso deliberadamente, tras reflexionar un momento y viendo que su estado actual no distanciaba mucho del de Saeta, Rainbow Dash uso la cabeza por primera vez y decidió bajar a tierra tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Magic fue a recoger a Pinkie Pie y AppleJack que estaban varadas en nubes y fue al carruaje de Twilight y Rarity, de inmediato las demás notaron el accionar de Rainbow Dash algo extrañadas, menos Magic que al parecer dedujo que había pensado Dash.

Rainbow Dash grita provocando a Saeta – hey payaso, ven y sígueme si tienes el valor…

Saeta – ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Te mostrare que tengo bolas estúpida yegua!

Saeta baja inmediatamente siguiéndola, Rainbow y Saeta estaban frente a frente en tierra a Saeta parece molestarle algo y comienza a pensar…

Saeta – maldición… le exigí demasiado a mi ala, pasara algún tiempo antes de que sea capaz de volar otra vez.

Rainbow Dash sonrió confiada y exhalo por la nariz, luego con uno de sus Cascos delanteros comenzó a golpear el suelo, Saeta entendió el desafío, y comenzó a preparar otra flecha.

Saeta – lo admito fue astuto de tu parte querer bajar a tierra, ya que no puedes volar muy bien, pero yo estoy en las mismas condiciones, la diferencia está en que, yo tengo esto –refiriéndose a su ballesta – y tú no puedes hacerme daño mientras no te acerques a mí, como yo lo veo sigo en ventaja.

Rainbow Dash solo sonrió y se arrojo corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, su pata delantera derecha aun no le respondía bien, así que tuvo que tratar de no usarla y poner toda su fuerza en sus 3 patas restantes.

Saeta se propuso a dispararle, lanzo barias flechas, sin embargo Dash corría a tal velocidad que era perfectamente capaz de esquivarlas como antes, Saeta solo disparaba furiosamente, su frustración crecía y crecía a medida que no era capaz de asestarle, entonces finalmente Rainbow Dash consiguió acortar la distancia entre ella y Saeta, cuando Saeta se dio cuenta de eso ya era tarde, Dash estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder golpearlo.

Saeta no se rendiría tan fácilmente, trato de arremeter contra ella a corta distancia utilizando su ballesta, pero Rainbow consiguió darle una patada al casco que tenia la ballesta, haciendo que este se desprendiera y callera.

Saeta exclama al perder su arma – ¡mi Ballesta!

Rainbow Dash exclama mientras se prepara para darle un golpe – y ahora ¿no eres nada especial sin tu arma verdad?

Dash libero su golpe, sin embargo Saeta atrapa este golpe rápidamente, al contrario de su escuálida apariencia, era más fuerte de lo que parecía, de inmediato el dirigió su propio ataque contra la herida en el hombro de Rainbow Dash, al haberla golpeado logro que los vasos sanguíneos cauterizados se abrieran, el dolor hizo retroceder a Dash quien se sujeto su herida ahora abierta.

Saeta mira a Dash, con su grave herida otra vez limitándola y sonríe malignamente – es verdad, soy pésimo luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al menos soy lo suficientemente experto como para poder dirigir mis ataques a donde mi enemigo es más vulnerable, me temo que con los vasos sanguíneos de esa herida abiertos otra vez, perderás muchísima sangre, y claro te será imposible defenderte de mí "Rainbow Crash", parece que tu gran ego y orgullo al final te jugaron en contra.

Saeta se dirigió a recoger su ballesta, una vez que la anexo a su brazalete otra vez se preparo para dispararle una flecha muy concentrada a Dash, y se aproximo lo más posible a ella.

Saeta – ahora si Rainbow Dash, a esta distancia no quedara nada de tu cara cuando dispare la flecha ¿tus últimas palabras Hija de yegua?

Rainbow Dash estaba inmóvil por su herida, solo podía quedarse ahí mirando a Saeta con ojos de rabia, pero a la ves eran ojos en guardia, como si esperaran una oportunidad por mínima que fuera para invertir la situación otra vez.

En ese momento una cuerda salió de la nada enlazando la pata de Saeta y desviándolo en el momento que este estaba por disparar, evidentemente desviando el tiro y salvando a Dash, esa soga era el lazo de AppleJack, en eso Rainbow Dash dirigió su mirada a la dirección de la que venía esa soga, sus amigas habían bajado para ayudarla.

AppleJack exclama con una cara seria, mientras mantenía sujeta la pata de Saeta con su lazo – perdonen que interrumpa…

Rainbow Dash aprovecha la oportunidad dando un brinco se lanzo hacia Saeta con la parte inferior de su cuerpo atrapando el cuello de Saeta entre sus cascos traseros y haciéndolo caer, después de eso consiguió quitarle su arma antes de que pudiera incorporarse, posteriormente Dash retrocedió.

Saeta mira a Dash herida y sangrando mucho, pero sonriendo al a verle sacado su ballesta de nuevo, exclama furioso – ¡devuélvemela!

En eso un sonido muy fuerte lo hace voltearse para atrás, el sonido había sido de Magic enterrando la punta de su espada en el suelo.

Magic pregunta mirando a Saeta muy fríamente – ¿estás seguro de querer proseguir esta pelea?

Saeta vio a su alrededor, estaba rodeado por las Mane 6 y Magic, solo pudo quedarse callado y tensar los dientes de la rabia… mientras, no muy lejos de ahí Striker miraba desde lo alto de una colina.

Striker piensa en vos alta con un tono despreocupado, pero a la vez reflexivo – te confiaste Saeta, pero… ese Unicornio de la espada, no me parecía tan especial al principio por eso no considere que valía la pena mencionarlo en mi reporte anterior, pero parece que este individuo es tan problemático como las propias Mane 6, tal vez valga la pena estudiarlo en el futuro…

Más tarde ese mismo día, Magic y las chicas pusieron a Saeta en Dark Storm y su Ballesta fue confiscada, Rainbow Dash fue enviada lo antes posible aun hospital en Cloudsdale y probablemente necesitaría una cirugía, las chicas querían acompañarla pero…

Rainbow Dash sentía que su misión era más importante, por lo cual se los negó – yo estaré bien chicas, ustedes dense prisa y cumplan la misión que nos encomendaron, yo estaré bien.

Twilight entendió lo que decía Dash y acepto – entendido Rainbow… vendremos a buscarte una vez hayamos terminado de charlar con Pericles…

Cada una se despidió de Dash a su manera…

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Nuka.

Nuka le reporta a su amo las ultimas noticias, dadas por Striker – mi señor… parece que Saeta fue capturado, ese estúpido.

El Ente alega sin preocupación alguna – si imagine que eso podría pasar, pero no me preocupa

Nuka replica sin entender la aptitud de su amo – pero señor… Saeta es uno de los 6 caos, lo necesitamos aun para nuestro plan… usted mismo lo ha dicho infinidad de veces

El Ente exclama, silenciando a su lacayo – ¡silencio Nuka! No me preocupa la captura de Saeta, precisamente porque no se quedaría ahí mucho tiempo… además hay cosas que me preocupan más, por ejemplo Nuka ¿has encontrado al 6to Caos?

Nuka baja la cabeza muy nervioso y con voz temerosa responde – n… no señor yo y mi asistente hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero la identidad de la 6ta semilla no ha sido revelada aun, no hemos podido encontrarla aun.

El Ente exclama furioso – ¡entonces inútil ponte a hacer tu trabajo, y deja de venir a reportarme tonterías inútiles!

Nuka se retira sin decir palabra alguna…

El Ente –… solo uno, solo uno más…

De regreso en Cloudsdale, Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Magic habían regresado a Dark Storm, una vez allí dentro pudieron ver a muchos Pegasos y demás criaturas voladoras encerradas en las celdas y guardias Pegaso fuertemente armados vigilando todo.

Mientras ellas caminaban se podían escuchar a los prisioneros gritar obscenidades y algunos gritaban cosas insinuantes a las chicas…

(Cosa no muy rara, seguramente no habían visto una yegua en años.)

En eso un Pegaso con un parche en el ojo, llamo la atención de Rarity con un gesto y le dijo – oye preciosa ¿cuánto cobras por el pack completo?

Rarity se ofendió como toda una dama, por el comentario tan vulgar e insinuante – ja, ¡que grosero! no voy a malgastar palabras en un rufián como tú, creo que no podrías estar en un lugar más digno de tu posición que ese.

Rarity prosiguió su camino, entonces finalmente un guardia Pegaso los escolto aun ala completamente aislada de la prisión, más allá de la zona de las celdas regulares, tras una puerta blindada, cruzando por un pacillo y otra puerta blindada, tras todo eso estaba la celda de Pericles, considerado por muchos el más temido y peligroso recluso de todo Dark Storm.

Su reputación le precedía, y si algo sabían muchos ahí, era que si Pericles tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo, sin lugar a dudas te mataría solo por estorbar su camino, hasta los reclusos más violentos evitaban mencionar su nombre.

Finalmente el guardia Pegaso los llevo a la puerta blindada final, que llevaba a la celda de Pericles.

El guardia exclamo mientras sacaba las llaves de su cintura – perdonen señoritas, pero mejor háganse a un lado mientras abro la puerta, esta necesita 37 vueltas de llave para abrirse.

Twilight exclamo sorprendida - ¿37 vueltas de llave? ¿No es muy exagerado eso?

Guardia responde con algo de miedo y a la vez de furia en su mirada – para aquellos que hemos presenciado sus planes de escape en acción y los que hemos terminado siendo sus víctimas, no nos parece tan exagerado ese sujeto es un monstruo… en todo sentido de la palabra.

El guardia dio la vuelta final de llave y la gran puerta blindada se abrió, adentro había una enorme habitación oscura, lo único que se podía ver era un camino trazado por la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta, y una gran luz concentrada en el centro de la habitación iluminando desde el techo, justo ahí alrededor de esa luz, ahí una especie de gran tubo de vidrio o algún material parecido, con una puerta y algunas ranuras para pasar comida y agua, si esa era la celda de Pericles.

Las chicas pasaron al frente con Magic, el guardia se quedo afuera observando desde la puerta abierta.

Ni bien se acercaron escucharon una voz emanar desde el tubo de vidrio, era una voz masculina y profunda, pero a la vez con toques de elegancia y sofisticación, como la voz de un erudito.

Voz – o valla, mi primera visita en mucho tiempo, de verdad me alegra poder tener a alguien más con quien poder intercambiar ideas, asido todo muy solitario desde que me revocaron el derecho a tener visitas…

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Twilight y las chicas pudieron ver mas claramente a Pericles, era un grifo con las plumas de su cabeza puestas en punta, como un peinado extraño, y un monóculo en uno de sus ojos, además de una extraña marca en su frente, similar a un tatuaje, el cual era la misma clase de símbolo como los que estaban inscriptos en la hoja de la espada de Magic.

leía un libro mientras estaba sentado en un sofá, el interior de su celda era como un cuarto de lectura pequeño, tenía un sofá, un pequeño librero, una cama, una mesa de escritura y un tablero de ajedrez en una pequeña mesa alado del sofá, por ultimo un tocadiscos antiguo, tocando música clásica.

Twilight lo vio con cuidado un rato y después dijo – entonces ¿usted es Pericles?

Pericles exclama con calma – aparentemente si… y ustedes déjenme adivinar ¿los Elementos de la Armonía quizás?

Twilight se muestra sorprendida ante lo que dijo Pericles con tanta naturalidad – ¿pero cómo?

Pericles interrumpe de la nada – ¿supe quienes eran? Sencillo realmente, cuando Discordia fue liberado toda Eqúestria se sumergió en el caos, incluso aquí se sintieron los efectos de la liberación de Discordia, y sin embargo este fue derrotado y todo regreso a la normalidad. usando la lógica solo pudo ser causada por los "Elementos de la armonía", por lo tanto los legendarios "Elementos de la Armonía" avían regresado a Eqúestria, del mismo modo usando la lógica, se que Celestia no intentaría obtener nada de mi amenos que estuviera lo suficientemente desesperada como para pedirme algo a mí, y bajo la misma lógica se que ella no vendría a verme en persona, porque sospecharía que me negaría a dirigirle la palabra y de hecho así es, por ende intentaría enviar a alguien de extrema confianza a interrogarme y ¿quién más confiable aparte de los Wonderbolts o los oficiales de alto rango, que los mismos Elementos de la Armonía en persona? Como ven su visita no me sorprende y tampoco me impresiona, fue tan fácil como un rompe cabezas.

Pinkie Pie interrumpe de pronto – pero apuesto que lo que no te dijo tu lógica, es que te traíamos pastel.

Pinkie Pie saco un Pastel de la nada y todos se le quedaron viendo… pero en parte no les sorprendía mucho, eso era algo típico que hacia Pinkie.

AppleJack se muestra sorprendida – Pastizales la princesa no bromeaba, la princesa tenía razón con este tipo.

Rarity exclama, mientras se arregla un poco el peinado – bueno… tal vez sea un criminal, pero es mucho más educado que los rufianes de este sitio.

Pinkie Pie exclama en su típico tono apresurado – es verdad es verdad es verdad, no es como esa grifo que vimos hace mucho ¿recuerdan? Hilda era una delincuente también, pero era muy grosera, gruñona y maleducada y…

Pericles interrumpe de repente, mientras sigue con la atención puesta en su libro – es mi hija… y te agradecería que midieras tus palabras al expresarte de ella de esa manera en mi presencia sobre todo.

Pinkie Pie se disculpa algo asustada – ho perdón…

Twilight interrumpe con un tono fuerte – suficiente… tenemos tiempo limitado para estar aquí, así que debemos concentrarnos en las preguntas que debemos hacer.

Magic solo permanecía en silencio mirando con algo de atención el tatuaje en la frente de Pericles, parecía llamarle mucho la atención por algún motivo y Pericles lo noto.

Pericles exclamo con calma – está bien pregunten lo que quieran chicas, ya que todas ustedes me dejaron de buen humor, cooperare con esa bruja vestida de blanco, como un premio especial.

Twilight alega sin rodeos – está bien… hace unos días la Raíz Garra de Dragón fue robada por alguien, no se sabe con qué propósito, intuyo que siendo tan inteligente conoces bien las propiedades de dicha Raíz, por favor dinos ¿a quien conoces que quisiera utilizar el poder de esa raíz?

Pericles cierra los ojos mientras medita un poco – podría ser… de hecho conozco muy bien a alguien que podría interesarle apoderarse de esa Raíz.

Twilight exclama con prisa – ¿Quién? Por favor dilo.

Pericles – se llama Nuka, es un Cebracornio…

Twilight no parecía entender a que se refería - ¿Cebracornio?

Pericles – así es querida, por lo general las Cebras son como los ponis de tierra, no poseen habilidades extraordinarias, más allá de su extraña capacidad para generar su propia magia artificial, un Cebra cornio es una cebra dotada de su propia magia como un unicornio, es una rareza que ocurre muy pocas veces entre ellos.

Twilight pregunta con aun mas interés – ¿Qué mas puedes decirnos acerca de Nuka?

Pericles – mucho la verdad, por ejemplo su talento especial, es usar su magia para establecer contacto con seres de otros mundos, escuche que el quería esa raíz para multiplicar 1000 veces el poder de su magia y de ese modo traer criaturas directamente de otros mundos a Eqúestria, le dije que eso era una locura, pero no me escucho, es el único que conozco hasta ahora que querría adueñarse de esa raíz.

Twilight – ¿sabes cómo encontrarlo?

Pericles – no realmente perdí el contacto con él hace mucho tiempo, se que tenía un laboratorio de magia oculto en las montañas, pero no sé si aun seguirá funcionando o lo abra abandonado, pero quizás hallen una pista o dos si van hacia allá.

Pericles se dirigió a su escritorio y en un papel anoto unas coordenadas, luego le paso la nota a Twilight a través de las rejillas de su celda, Twilight tomo la nota y retrocede con algo de Cautela.

Justo entonces el Pinkie Sentido de Pinkie se acciono, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar otra vez, lo cual llamo un poco la atención del grifo.

Pericles pregunto de manera algo curiosa – ¿eso te está pasando a menudo querida?

Pinkie Pie responde entre cortado por los temblores corporales – ssiiii muuuuuchoooo y aunnnn nooo se cual laaa sorpresaaaa.

Una vez que las mane 6 se fueron y dejaron a Pericles solo en su celda se retiro nuevamente a su escritorio ahí comenzó a hacer unos cálculos y ecuaciones, parecía algo contento, mientras trazaba números sobre el papel.

Las Mane 6 abandonaron la prisión listas para llevarle la información a la princesa Celestia, pero no sin antes Pasar por el hospital a ver como salió Rainbow Dash de su cirugía, ella aun no salía del quirófano, las chicas estaban afuera de la sala de operaciones muy preocupadas por Dash, hasta que finalmente la luz roja se apago y los doctores salieron.

Twilight acompañada por las otras, se acerco y pregunto muy preocupada – disculpe Doctor ¿Qué sucedió con Dash? ¿Ella estará bien?

Doctor Pegaso – si estará bien, pero tendrá que reposar por un tiempo, la cirugía fue complicada, mucho tejido resulto dañado, pero si descansa estará bien en poco tiempo debe cuidarse de que no sele abran los puntos de su cirugía.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza – entiendo doctor ¿podemos Pasar a verla?

Doctor Pegaso – claro adelante…

Las chicas se acercaron a Rainbow Dash quien yacía en la mesa de operación, cansada y atontada por el sedante que comenzaba a perder su efecto.

Rainbow Dash abre débilmente los ojos y habla – ho… hola Twilight hola chicas ¿Cómo salió todo?

Twilight se acerca para poder hablarle mejor – todo está bien Rainbow conseguimos lo que buscábamos, ahora nos dirigiremos a Canterlot, para informarle a la princesa sobre lo que supimos, una vez lleguemos prometemos solicitar a la princesa que te traslade al hospital de Villa poni.

AppleJack exclama tras Twilight – así será más fácil que te visitemos

Rainbow Dash – gracias chicas… zzzz

Rainbow se quedo dormida en un segundo, mientras esto pasaba de regreso en Dark Storm, Saeta luchaba por escapar de su celda, chocando contra las rejas una y otra vez sin ningún éxito.

Saeta ya estaba listo para lanzarse una vez más contra las rejas – ¡ahí voy!

Saeta choco nuevamente contra los barrotes que muy a pesar suyo, ni siquiera se movieron.

Saeta exclama en cólera – ¡maldita sea! Si tan solo tuviera mi ballesta haría pedazos esta celda.

En eso la voz de Pericles se escuchaba por los ductos de ventilación parecía algo fastidiado.

Pericles – ho por favor Saeta, ya detente no consigues nada con este berrinche, solo perder el tiempo, además de hacerme perder la serenidad.

Saeta exclama furioso gritándole a la rejilla de ventilación – ¿perder el tiempo yo? Mira quién habla, al menos yo no me rendí como tú, valla genio criminal que resultaste ser, se todo sobre ti Pericles, 16 intentos de escape todos fallidos eres quizás el que más veces a intentado escapar de aquí, pero no ha triunfado nunca, solo eres un perdedor.

Pericles responde con una tonada arrogante – ¿rendirme? Que graciosos suena eso especialmente porque no recuerdo a ver dicho nunca la palabra "me rindo" o algún sinónimo de la misma en algún momento.

Saeta – ¿Qué intentas decir?

Pericles – tal como escuchaste Saeta yo nunca me rendí en ningún momento, simplemente estaba jugando.

Saeta - ¿jugando?

Pericles continua alegando con un tono muy sínico – ¿savias que a pesar de ser la prisión de máxima seguridad más importante de toda Cloudsdale, en realidad Dark Storm tiene tantos puntos ciegos y fallas de seguridad que he calculado casi 110 formas de escapar de aquí? Si verdad sintiera la necesidad de irme, entonces lo abría hecho hace mucho sin ningún problema, aun en esta celda de súper seguridad hay tantas fallas que seria fácil huir, la única razón por la que nadie ha conseguido escapar de aquí, mayormente se debe a que todos los que están aquí encerrados tienen el coeficiente intelectual de un piojo. Cada uno de mis intentos de escape hasta el momento no fueron sino un simple juego que yo jugaba, para poner a prueba las capacidades de mis carceleros y de la prisión en sí misma, la única razón por la que siempre me atrapaban y mis intentos fracasaban era porque yo lo permitía.

Saeta responde con un tono burlón – ja gran historia, pero si todo eso fuera cierto ya habrías escapado de este basurero.

Pericles sonreía en su celda, mientras proseguía – si no he intentado escapar, es simplemente porque no siento necesidad de apresurar lo inevitable… Dark Storm es una de 4 prisiones de máxima seguridad diseñadas para albergar y recluir a los peores criminales y a las criaturas mas problemáticas de Eqúestria, hay otros también como Discordia o Flora que fueron encerrados en sus propias prisiones místicas solitarias, ahí otras 15 prisiones de este estilo esparcidas a lo largo de Eqúestria y algunas incluso en puestos fronterizos con otros reinos, como Miltia y Ossirya. Todas estas prisiones contienen a las criaturas más perversas y peligrosas jamás vistas en todo Eqúestria, incluyéndonos Saeta… una catástrofe es inevitable, no existe el sistema perfecto eventualmente todos los sistemas encuentran un factor clave que produce una falla letal a todo el funcionamiento, vamos a ser libres Saeta… y va a ser pronto…

Mientras tanto en Eqúestria, las chicas estaban a punto de llegar a Canterlot para darle su informe a la Princesa Celestia, esperanzadas de que este fuera el final de esta pesadilla, poco sabían que la verdadera pesadilla, ni siquiera había comenzado.

Mientras se dirigían a ver a la Princesa Celestia se encontraron con la Princesa Luna, que por alguna razón no lucia muy bien, parecía estar muy dedil y también parecía tener una fuerte fiebre.

Twilight – ¡Princesa Luna! Regresamos a tiempo para informarle a la Princesa Celestia.

Princesa Luna responde entre cortado y jadeando por la fiebre – bi… bien Twilight Sparkle, ahora dense prisa mi hermana esta en el salón del trono esperándolas…

Twilight miro a Luna muy extrañada – princesa Luna ¿se siente bien?

Princesa Luna – si Twilight Sparkle, creo que solo he trabajado mucho es todo.

Las chicas prosiguieron su camino mientras Luna se dirigía a sus aposentos a descansar, pero ellas no sabían que Luna no llegaría a su cuarto…

Princesa Luna respiraba agitada por la fiebre y se apoyaba débilmente a una pared que tenía en frente – que… ¿Qué me sucede? Siento que este no es mi cuerpo yo… yo debo…

Luna cae al suelo desmayándose… lentamente una extraña energía de color negro comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, mientras yacía tendida en el suelo.

Mientras tanto dentro del palacio…

Twilight ni bien entra exclama fuertemente ante su maestra – Princesa Celestia lo conseguimos, Pericles nos dijo quien pudo haberlo hecho.

Princesa Celestia responde con un relativo tono de alivio – está bien… entonces debemos darnos Prisa, veamos que les dejo.

La Princesa Celestia tomo la nota dónde Pericles anoto las coordenadas, pero mientras ella veía a donde debían dirigirse, en Dark Storm Pericles estaba recibiendo otra visita sorpresa.

El mismo director de la prisión avía venido a interrogar a Pericles por algo... Pericles recibió su visita con una cortesía claramente provocativa.

Pericles – valla, pero si es el director de la prisión ¿a qué se debe su presencia en mi humilde celda señor?

Director de Dark Storm exclama fuerte y autoritariamente – no te hagas el inocente pajarraco, unos guardias reportaron una conversación extraña que tuviste con Saeta a través de los ductos de ventilación.

Pericles calmada y cortésmente sin inmutarse un instante – bueno que puedo decir, cuando se esta tan encerrado como yo uno a veces anéela un placer simple, como es el de la conversación…

Director de Dark Storm responde esta vez con mas agresividad – te conocemos bien maldito, sabemos lo listo que eres y no confiamos en ti, le dijiste a Saeta que "algo iba a pasar" ¡quiero saber que!

Pericles aun inmutable responde, mientras sostiene una solitaria partida de ajedrez en su celda – ¿acaso no lo percibe señor Director? La pregunta mas precisa no es que, si no más bien ¿Cuándo?

Mientras tanto en Applelosa… en una región inhóspita, muy lejana del los pueblos de ponis colonos, ahí estaba Death Rock, la prisión de máxima seguridad de criminales terrestres.

(Para esta parte será mejor que piensen o pongan algún tema épico como el tema de Sephiroth o algo parecido, XD seria buena ambientación)

Ahí se podían ver tras los muros muchos ponis de tierra trabajando moliendo piedras con martillos mientras estaban encadenados con grilletes, muchos tenían aspecto intimidante y malvado, adentro de la prisión aun habían algunos reclusos más en su celdas, pero existía un ala extraña donde solo avía una puerta blindada que conducía a una celda solitaria en ese único sector.

Todo parecía normal y rutinario como otros días en ese lugar, pero de la nada entre cosa y cosa los grilletes de un prisionero se soltaron sin razón aparente, en el instante que un guardia lo noto, las cadenas de otro prisionero se soltaron y un segundo después uno tras otro como un efecto dómino los grilletes se soltaban.

Los guarias que vieron esto sabían lo que significaba y se apresuraron a dar la alarma, pero lo que no sabían era que adentro de la prisión las celdas se habían abierto repentinamente, y todos los convictos de adentro también aprovecharon.

En cuestión de minutos Death Rock se convirtió en un campo de batalla, los guarias luchaban como podían tratando de recapturar a los convictos, pero la contención estaba en 0%, pero incluso esto era poco comparado con lo que vendría en cualquier momento.

Entonces paso, se escuchan fuertes estremecimientos emanando desde el interior de Death Rock, eran tan fuertes que incluso el lugar temblaba con cada uno y ahí apareció…

Traspasando una pared un enorme corcel de color negro y melena violeta traspasa la pared como si estuviera hecha de nada y aterrizo de pie en el suelo, comenzando a correr en línea recta justo contra un muro, los guardias sabían bien de quien se trataba.

Guardia 1 – ¡bucéfalo! ¡Bucéfalo esta libre!

Algunos guardias intentaron frenarlo pero era inútil incluso con sogas, pero solo conseguían que Bucéfalo los arrastrara o directamente los mandara a volar.

El Director de la prisión veía todo desde lo alto de un muro con una mirada muy seria, uno de los guardias apareció para reportarse y alega:

Guardia 2 – señor ¡Bucéfalo esta libre, denos sus ordenes para detenerlo! ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Director de Death Rock – nada…

Guardia 2 – perdón señor dijo ¿nada?

Director de Death Rock – pónganse en contacto con el castillo real, e informen a la Princesa "código 13".

Guardia 2 – como ordene…

El guardia se retiraba… Bucéfalo atravesó otra pared de la prisión y escapo sin ningún problema dejando un enorme agujero en esa pared, el director de la prisión suspiro y alego como si algo inevitable hubiera pasado, con algo de tristeza y resignación.

Director de Death Rock – no se puede detener a Bucéfalo, una vez que comenzó a correr ningún poder ni fuerza en este mundo puede frenar el andar de sus patas…

En otra parte a unos 800 kilómetros de Canterlot, había una enorme torre negra, afuera de esta había un cartel que decía; Torre Wizard prisión de máximas seguridad para criminales mágicos.

Dentro de Torre Wizard las celdas eran un poco diferentes, los prisioneros eran Unicornios o sino seres capaces de hacer magia por otros medios, los barrotes de las celdas estaban hechos de energía mágica y solo se abrían con un hechizo que solo los guardias podían hacer, los Unicornios de la prisión tenían en su cuerno un extraño seguro de metal, que al parecer era para evitar que pudieran usar magia.

Había otros prisioneros con los cuales se tomaban medidas más estrictas, añadiendo también un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos limitándoles aun más el espacio en sus celdas… los guardias hacían sus rutinas de vigilancia como siempre, en ese momento cuando notaron algo extraño, los barrotes de energía parecían estar parpadeando levemente, algo que no debería pasar bajo ninguna razón.

Obviamente semejante anomalía llamo la atención de los guardias, pero muy tarde.

Antes de Darse cuenta todas las celdas de la prisión perdieron sus barrotes, simultáneamente y todos los prisioneros quedaron libres, y al mismo tiempo que los barrotes de energía se apagaron, los seguros anti magia en los cuernos de los prisioneros también se habían abierto y se habían caído de sus portadores.

Han igual qué en Death Rock, los guardias unicornio luchaban por contener a los reclusos, y luego comenzaron a luchar por sus propias vidas…

Entonces uno de los prisioneros de mayor seguridad de la Torre Wizard abandono su celda, justo cuando tres guardias Unicornio llegaban hacia él, y se sorprendieron al verlo.

El prisionero en cuestión era un Alicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul, era tuerto de un ojo donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de rallo, traía puestas ropas muy elegantes pero desgastadas y algo rotas, su Cutie Mark era una nube de tormenta lanzando un rayo.

Los guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato…

Guardia unicornio 1 – pero es… el Príncipe Tempest…

El Alicornio solo sonrió y empezaron a salir pequeñas descargas eléctricas desde su cuerno, un segundo después se escucho una enorme explosión que bolo casi por completo una planta de la torre y desde ese agujero en la pared, Tempest observo el paisaje, estiro sus músculos y exclamo contento.

Tempest aspira hondo para poder inhalar aire fresco del exterior – bien diría que pasaron uno años, bueno creo que hoy es un buen día para la venganza no estás de acuerdo ¿querida prima?

Ahí saco una fotografía que tenia escondida entre sus ropas, era una fotografía de Cadence la cuñada de Twilight, Tempest quemo la foto con una descarga eléctrica y esparció las cenizas en el viento, posteriormente emprendió el vuelo abandonando la torre Wizard.

De regreso en Dark Storm…

El Director de la prisión seguía tratando de obtener información de Pericles sin éxito alguno, cuando de repente uno de los guardias Pegaso entro interrumpiendo el interrogatorio.

Guardia Pegaso por el tono de su voz, era claro que se trataba de una emergencia – ¡señor! ¡Señor!...

Director de Dark Storm exclama gruñonamente, reprendiendo a su subordinado por interrumpirlo y nota casi al instante muchos ajetreos a fuera de la celda de Pericles – ¿Qué demonios está pasando y que es todo ese ruido allá afuera?

Guardia Pegaso – señor algo grave sucede, todas las celdas están abiertas y las salidas de la prisión también, los prisioneros están libres ¡es un caos!

Director de Dark Storm no puede creer lo que escucha – ¡¿Qué?!

Se voltea a Pericles con una expresión de odio en el semblante, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de su celda se abrió como si nada, Pericles parecía inmutable ante eso, pero el Director de Dark Storm estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo… había entrado en shock.

Pericles quien seguía sentado jugando su solitaria partida de ajedrez, hace un movimiento final para terminar el juego.

Pericles – jaque maté…

Pericles tira al rey blanco del tablero al hacer su última jugada, el tiempo parecía trascurrir más lento, en ese instante el rey blanco caía de la mesa en cámara lenta, como si cada segundo de su caída se hiciera eterno y entonces… en el mismo instante en el que este toco el suelo, Pericles a una velocidad extraordinaria se abalanzo sin contemplación contra el Director de Dark Storm y ataco su cara con su pico, el guardia Pegaso que había llegado quedo anonadado y solo pudo quedarse ahí contemplando la brutalidad de Pericles, el Director de Dark Storm gritaba desgarradoramente, sus gritos retumbaron en todas partes solo ahogados por el estruendo de la fuga que estaba en proceso, la tortura duro solo 5 minutos tras haber terminado con el director de la prisión, avanzo lentamente hacia la salida, el guardia Pegaso que aun estaba allí retrocedió completamente horrorizado, se alejo tanto como pudo y una vez quedo contra una pared termino orinándose del miedo.

Pericles esbozaba una sonrisa macabra mientras la sangre de su víctima se escurría de su pico, el director casi muerto e incapaz de levantarse solo gritaba.

Director de Dark Storm – ¡mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!

En ese momento Pericles da un mordisco con el pico serrado, y se escucha claro como masticaba algo que tenia dentro del pico que posteriormente trago sin ningún problema.

Pericles camino tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa para salir de su prisión, otro que también se iba era Saeta, quien avía logrado recuperar su arma de la sala de armas y objetos confiscados.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash aun dormía recuperando sus fuerzas de la operación y de la pérdida de sangre, cuando unos fuertes ruidos lograron despertarla aun que ella estuviera débil aun, logro aproximarse a la ventana y darle un vistazo a fuera, entonces podía ver que avía mucho humo y explosiones, Rainbow no lo dudaba su ciudad natal la necesitaba y decidió salir, Se quito los sueros y demás elementos que median su pulso, y se apresuro a intentar salir de la habitación, pero ni bien dio sus primeros pasos fuera de la cama, la vista comenzó a nublársele y parecía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, aun así con siguió aproximarse hasta el marco de la puerta y aferrarse a él.

Rainbow Dash se quejaba, mientras luchaba contra su estado actual – maldición… no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ayudar a Cloudsdale.

Una enfermera que paso por ahí la vio y de inmediato trato de frenarla.

Enfermera Pegaso – oye no deberías estar levantada, aun no estás recuperada…

La enfermera intenta aferrarse a ella para evitar que siga avanzando.

Rainbow Dash exclama fuertemente, mientras trata de apartar a la enfermera de ella – no me estorbes Cloudsdale me necesita.

Enfermera Pegaso que luchaba por mantener quieta a Dash, rápidamente grita – rápido necesito ayuda con esta paciente.

Otros dos enfermeros Pegasos vienen para intentar someter a Dash, uno de ellos es golpeado por ella, pero el otro consigue aferrarse a ella y le inyecta otra dosis de sedante para mantenerla dormida.

Rainbow Dash dice sus últimas palabras, mientras va perdiéndola conciencia – me necesitaaannnn….

Los enfermeros la regresaron a su cama, pero esta vez atándola con correas de cuero para prevenir otro episodio como este.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot la Princesa Celestia había preparado todo para partir a esas coordenadas ella misma, aun que Twilight y las chicas insistían en acompañarla a dicha misión.

Princesa Celestia le habla a Twilight con un tono fuerte y serio – he dicho que no Twilight, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente al ir a ver a Pericles, se pusieron en más peligro del que preví y Rainbow Dash resulto herida, además he estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer mucho, ustedes ya han puesto sus vidas en riesgo numerosas veces por el bien de Eqúestria, es hora de aportar mi parte con esta nueva amenaza, además soy la única que ha visto en persona las terribles consecuencias de esto, debo hacerme cargo yo y lidiar con este tal Nuka.

Twilight exclama en respuesta – pero Princesa Celestia, nosotras deberíamos acompañarla, somos los "Elementos de la Armonía".

Princesa Celestia responde con un tono maternal – Twilight Sparkle, por favor entiende que esto es algo que quiero hacer sola…

En ese preciso momento un guardia del palacio entro desesperado y lleno de pánico a donde estaban la princesa Celestia y las chicas.

Guardia – ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa deprisa de deprisa!

Celestia responde suspirando – ¿ahora qué pasa?

Spike responde sarcásticamente – por cómo nos ha sonreído la fortuna últimamente, seguro serán más buenas noticias…

Guardia – su Alteza Death Rock acaba de sufrir un código 13, no queda nadie adentro, y Torre Wizard y Dark Storm también sufrieron un código 13 simultáneo.

Princesa Celestia se puso pálida al escuchar esto, y pregunto consternada – ¿y Hades Fortress? ¿Aun sigue intacta?

El Guardia se desmayo en ese instante…

Princesa Celestia exclama con furia – tenía que Pasar ahora…

Twilight no parecía entender lo que sucedía ahora – Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué pasa que es "el código 13"?

AppleJack golpea el suelo con furia – pastizales, esto parece una desgracia tras otra…

Rarity se voltea hacia Pinkie Pie y exclama – y ahora que me doy cuenta Pinkie… ase un buen tiempo que dejaste de temblar.

Pinkie Pie responde alegre como siempre – pues sí, la sorpresa ya se cumplió por lo tanto, he dejado de temblar desde aquí hasta no sé dónde, y la verdad estoy feliz que así sea, jamás creí que mi Pinkie Sentido podría llegar a fastidiarme tanto, pero tenía que haber sido una sorpresa muy grande para que durara tanto, y fueran tan fuertes los tics, pero me alegra que se halla cumplido ya la sorpresa, porque enserio los tics comenzaban a darme dolor de estomaguito y…

AppleJack le tapo la boca con un casco…

Princesa Celestia – el "código 13" es para decir que los prisioneros más peligrosos de cada prisión han escapado, aun que esas prisiones albergaban a muchos de los peores criminales del reino, muchos de ellos me tienen sin cuidado, los que más me preocupan son los más peligrosos, como Pericles y ahora todos ellos están sueltos, con Eqúestria sumergida en este caos todo será un desastre, sin embargo Hades Fortress es la más peligrosa de todas… cada prisionero de ahí es incluso mas terrible que Pericles, si alguno esta suelto seria una tragedia, me temo que ahora debo ir a cerciorarme de que no paso nada halla, pero lo de la garra del dragón es urgente ¡santos cielos es como si alguien intentara ponerme entre la espada y la pared!

Luna aparece por detrás, golpeo suavemente el hombro de su hermana y dice – no es necesario que hagas todo sola hermana, yo también he visto el poder de la garra del Dragón y sé a qué atenerme, deja que yo me haga cargo tu asegura Hades Fortress que es igual de necesario.

Princesa Celestia – muchas gracias Luna…

Twilight – Princesa Celestia… insisto déjenos ayudarla, aun qué sea en Hades Fortress.

Princesa Celestia – ¡no Twilight! y es mi última palabra, Hades Fortress será un infierno en la tierra si los prisioneros de allí están libres…

Ambas princesas se prepararon lo antes posible para dirigirse a sus objetivos, una vez partieron AppleJack se acerco a Twilight

AppleJack trata de animar a su amiga – ahí caramelo, se que quieres ayudar a la princesa, pero ella solo quiere protegernos, además seguro ella sabe lo que hace.

Twilight – pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Mientras tanto en el patio del palacio, Magic una vez más se avía abstenido de acompañar a las chicas a estar en presencia de la princesa, por lo cual se quedo en el jardín real de las estatuas y contemplaba la estatua de discordia, con una particular atención.

Magic mira la estatua pero a la vez desvía la mirada aun costado cada tanto, como si presintiera algo – sabes, es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien por la espalda ¿no crees?

Shining Armor salió de entre unos arbustos – ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

Magic responde sin voltearse ni un milímetro a él – desde qué mediste el casco, cuando Twilight nos presento.

Shining Armor responde sutilmente – vaya desde el comienzo, supongo que eso significa que tienes muy buen entrenamiento, como de un soldado de elite más o menos, pero sabes no recuerdo a ningún "Magic Sword" entre las filas de nuestro ejército o entre los guardias del palacio, entonces ¿de donde conseguiste semejante entrenamiento militar?

Magic – ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un favor y nos quitamos las mascaras de una vez? –Magic se volteo camino hasta Shining y lo mira a los ojos – si tienes algo personal conmigo entonces dímelo en la cara, de otro modo apártate.

Magic dio media vuelta y se retiro…

Shining Armor le habla antes de que se alejara más – no sé quién eres, pero… si eres un enemigo o un traidor yo lo descubriré y te matare yo mismo escuchaste.

Magic responde esta vez volteándose a él – suponiendo que puedas… y por cierto si yo fuera tu me alejaría de esa estatua.

Shining Armor miro unos segundos a la estatua de discordia – ¿eso qué significa?

Magic – ¿no resulta obvio?

Magic se volteo y siguió su camino, a la larga Shining también se marcho y en ese momento la estatua de Discordia comenzó a tener fisuras otra vez, como cuando se libero, pero no era igual, las fisuras eran más pequeñas y se abrían con más dificultad, como si una fuerza no le quisiera permitir escapar.

No mucho después Twilight y las otras fueron con Magic de inmediato…

Twilight llega de repente, después de que la Princesa Celestia se marchara a su misión – Magic dinos ¿crees que puedas llevarnos a todas en tu espada?

Magic responde algo extrañado – lo dudo mi espada es grande, pero difícilmente entran 3 ponis contándome ¿Por qué preguntas?

Twilight responde al unisonó – queremos seguir a la Princesa Celestia sin que se dé cuenta, creo que podría necesitarnos.

Magic – bueno de hecho, creo que si tengo una forma de llevarlas

Poco después todas se reunieron con Magic en el patio del palacio y Magic empezó a concentrarse para usar su magia.

Magic – lo que estoy por hacer requerirá de mucha magia.

Magic no bromeaba su cuerno brillaba de una manera extraordinaria, era un hechizo muy complicado fuera cual fuera, entonces se dibujo un circulo de energía en el suelo, seguido de unas extrañas escrituras de energía alrededor del circulo, y un pequeño remolino de energía, las chicas estaban impresionadas de ese hechizo.

Shining Armor lo observo todo desde lejos, también se mostro un poco sorprendido y a la vez aun mas inquisitivo hacia Magic, al saber que era capaz de realizar magia de semejante nivel.

Finalmente algo emergió desde el portal de luz, una enorme ave con un gran pico, su cuerpo era lo bastante grande como para cargar sin problemas a 6 ponis sobre ella, y aun así seguía siendo lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser discreta.

Magic – es perfecta, lo bastante grande para los 6 y aun así es discreta y rápida, la princesa Celestia ni siquiera sedara cuenta que la están siguiendo.

Twilight observaba el hechizo que realizo Magic y la criatura que llamo con él, estaba muy intrigada, por cual clase de magia fue la que utilizo.

Twilight parece reconocerlo y queda casi anonadada – esto… esto es "magia de Invocación" ¿pero cómo? Jamás escuche de alguien capaz de hacer la magia de invocación en Eqúestria.

Todas miran con mucha curiosidad a Magic esperando que responda…

Magic responde muy tranquilamente – es una larga historia, pero será mejor darse prisa antes de que perdamos a la Princesa Celestia de alcance.

Los 6 subieron al pájaro, quien emprendió el vuelo, les tomo solo 5 minutos alcanzar a la Princesa Celestia, pero mantuvieron un perfil lo más bajo posible, para no llamar su atención.

Mientras tanto en la cuarta Prisión Hades Fortress, era tal como temía Celestia, los prisioneros de allí estaban libres, pero ninguno era un Poni, todos ellos eran monstruos sin mucho razonamiento y lamentablemente al quedar libres ningún guardia quedo vivo para reportar este código 13.

Sin embargo en la planta más baja de esta prisión estaba el más temible y peligroso de todos estos prisioneros, en una habitación que había sido hechizada para mantener todo en temperaturas bajo cero, ahí en un enorme pedazo de Hielo estaba ese prisionero, cuya prisión helada comenzaba a derretirse lentamente, gota a gota, hasta que finalmente quedo libre en poco tiempo.

La criatura que estaba encerrada allí era quizás la mas atemorizante de todas era un Alicornio de aspecto nefasto, su piel estaba muerta y caída, tenia las costillas expuestas la mitad del hocico también estaba expuesto, tenia alas muy deterioradas por la putridez, un cuerno delgado y torcido, ojos que eran como esferas negras con una pequeña pupila amarilla en el medio, una larga capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, también tenía un collar compuesto de cráneos de ponis unidos por una cadena.

Una vez este horrible monstruo quedo libre de su helada prisión, salió de su celda destruyendo la puerta y una vez quedo fuera y vagando por los pasillos, una voz espectral surgió desde el interior de su capa torácica.

? - ¿cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en este lugar?

Otro de los prisioneros de Hades Fortress, que era un corcel negro con melena de llamas y llamas también en los Cascos le respondió.

? – más tiempo que yo, y yo estado en este lugar por más de 200 años.

El Alicornio decrepito quedo en silencio unos instantes, luego abrió su esquelético hocico para dejar salir un terrible alarido – ¡CELESTIA!

A la vez que hiso eso comenzó a emanar un fuerte vapor verde desde el interior de su cuerpo, este rápidamente descomponía cualquier materia que entrar en contacto con ella.

Mientras tanto Celestia seguía su camino hacia Hades Fortress, esperando lo peor y tenía razón en hacerlo.

Continuara...


	10. Chaotic World

Capitulo 10; "Chaotic World"

Celestia había llegado finalmente a su meta, pero la primera vista no la había animado para nada, Hades Fortress estaba humeando y totalmente devastada, la Princesa Celestia ingreso por un agujero en el techo…

Recorrió el lugar mirando a su alrededor, contemplando con lastima y tristeza viendo los cadáveres de los guardias unicornios y Pegasos que fueron brutalmente asesinados por los prisioneros.

Princesa Celestia cierra los ojos con pena y exclama – hicieron su trabajo… ahora yo hare el mío.

Pero mientras Celestia no se imagino que la estaban esperando, algo se movía atrás de ella entre el humo de las llamas, parecía estar listo para lanzarse a ella en cualquier momento, pero Celestia abrió los ojos con una expresión muy seria y entonces exclamo sin voltearse a su asechador.

Princesa Celestia – ni siquiera lo pienses…

Un Tentáculo salió de allí dirigiéndose directo a la diosa del sol como un látigo, pero Celestia se volteo rápidamente y lanzo un rayo dorado contra su atacante, el cual no mostro ninguna resistencia ya que la luz de aquel rayo disolvía el tentáculo como si nada, la misteriosa criatura regreso lo que quedo de su extremidad tras la cortina de humo.

Princesa Celestia – me decepcionas Exánime, esperaba algo mejor de tu parte…

En eso unos tentáculos verdes se deslizaron sutilmente bajo Celestia y la atraparon cuando se percato ya era tarde, la tenían atrapada y la levantaron por los aires.

Princesa Celestia al haber caído en esa trampa exclama – debí pensar que había más de ustedes.

Entonces los Tentáculos apuntaron hacia Celestia y al abrirse sus puntas salían unos ojos que la observaban fijamente, en eso la voz de Aquel Alicornio putrefacto había llamado la atención de Celestia.

El nefasto Alicornio se aproximo lentamente, abriéndose paso entre sus diabólicos esbirros – baya Celestia, parece que mi pequeño agasajo no te hizo mucha gracia que lastima, lo había preparado especialmente para ti.

Princesa Celestia responde con un particular desprecio – savia que se trataba de ti, no podía ser nadie más Exánime, antiguo Rey del Tártaro.

Exánime – me alegra que me recuerdes también Celestia, sabes me dijeron que estuve encerado por un tiempo ¿Cuánto fue exactamente lo sabes?

Princesa Celestia responde con el mismo tono que antes – fueron 600 años, si no me falla la memoria.

Exánime responde con un cierto tono de nostalgia – 600 años he… cuantas cosas me e perdido en ese tiempo, cuanto abra prosperado Eqúestria en mi ausencia, ¿Cuántos ponis olvidaron mi nombre en estos años de tranquilidad? Sabes Celestia cuando me di cuenta que estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en ese pedazo de Hielo, al principio me moleste mucho, pero luego lo pensé mejor ahora Eqúestria es mas prospera y grande de lo que debió ser cuando los ataque por primera vez, por lo tanto será mucho mas interesante y mucho más satisfactorio para mi acabar con ella ahora, así que de cierta forma te lo agradezco Celestia, a fin de cuentas podre seguir con mi trabajo justo donde lo deje.

Princesa Celestia sonríe levemente y afirma – temo que todo ese tiempo congelado te hizo olvidar algo importante Exánime…

Exánime – ¿enserio? ¿Qué cosa Celestia?

Princesa Celestia – la única cosa en este mundo a la que siempre le as temido Exánime, a mi…

Y con esta última oración Celestia emano una segadora luz de su cuerno, los Tentáculos que la sujetaban comenzaron a debilitarse, mientras Exánime trataba en vano de cubrirse con su capa, gimiendo de dolor mientras emanaba humo de su cuerpo.

Exánime grita con mucho dolor – ya vasta detente, detente aaahhhh, me quema…

Princesa Celestia – me temo que es así Exánime, las pesadillas muertas como tu se esconden bajo tierra y rehúyen la luz, porque les quema su pálida y podrida piel.

En eso de la sombra de Exánime surgió algo, Celestia solo tardo un segundo en reconocerlo, era una enorme y deforme sombra muy negra y con ojos que se abrían en lo profundo de su oscura figura, esta sombra se separo del piso y cubrió a Exánime protegiéndolo de la luz.

Exánime exhala aliviado – ahh ya me siento mucho mejor gracias Dark Soul…

Celestia retrocedió de inmediato.

Exánime se abrió paso en esa sombra y exclamo – y tú te olvidaste de mi leal mascota Dark Soul ¿de verdad creíste que me atrevería a enfrentarte de frente sin tener un as bajo la manga?

Princesa Celestia piensa mientras no baja la guardia ante sus oponentes – tienes razón de verdad me confié esta vez…

Exánime – ¿seguro recuerdas como funciona no? Dark Soul es un ser compuesto de Materia Oscura, su composición dimensional le permite existir simultáneamente en cualquier lugar donde halla sombra y claro donde halla luz para generarla, a diferencia de mi, a él le encanta la Luz se alimenta de ella y la absorbe, incluso la luz de la magia.

Celestia exclama algo molesta al recordar viejas Heras de aquellos días – si… y recuerdo lo difícil que fue encerrarlo, era el escudo perfecto para protegerte de la luz y de mi.

Exánime – muy cierto Celestia, y ahora como puedes ver estoy en ventaja…

La sombra lanzo partes de sí misma como arpones hacia Celestia para poder herirla, pero en ese momento Celestia creó una barrera de energía dorada que bloqueo sin esfuerzos el ataque de Dark Soul.

Celestia alega sin bajar la guardia – y tú no debes olvidar que Dark Soul no tiene el suficiente poder para herirme, creo que estamos iguales.

Exánime pasa al frente y dice – ¿iguales dices? Ja… aun que dark Soul no pueda lastimarte eso no significa nada, porque a fin de cuentas no es él quien debe preocuparte que te lastime, si no yo.

Y con esta declaración lanza un rayo de energía verde desde su torcido cuerno, la Princesa Celestia reacciona rápidamente y emprende el vuelo para contra atacar, sin embargo.

Cuando ambos ataques mágicos chocan simultáneamente se podía ver que ambos estaban muy parejos.

En eso Exánime exclama manteniendo la fuerza de su ataque.

Exánime – no cambiaste nada Celestia, en aquellos días nuestras fuerzas eran tan iguales que nuestros combates nunca se definían, siempre terminábamos en empate.

La Princesa Celestia no articulo palabra alguna, solo siguió manteniendo la fuerza de su ataque y esforzarse por superar a su oponente sin embargo, Dark Soul comenzó a subir en espiral por el rallo de energía de Celestia, hasta aferrarse a su cuerno.

Princesa Celestia exclama sabiendo lo que pretendía – no…

La sombra se expandió por todo el rayo de luz hasta cubrirlo en su totalidad y devorarlo.

Exánime – ya sabes que nunca fui conocido por pelear limpio, querida Celestia.

En eso la sombra le abría paso al rayo de Exánime que llego hasta Celestia sin problemas, golpeándola y haciéndola chocar contra una pared, Celestia cae al piso mientras su maligno rival se aproxima lentamente.

Exánime – tantos años Celestia, tanto tiempo perdido que pronto recuperare, pero descuida tu vivirás para ver tu reino caer bajo la sombra de la muerte, pero antes de eso primero voy a darte el acto de humillación final, voy a arruinar por siempre tu lindo rostro.

Exánime comenzó a cargar una extraña energía verde en su pesuña, similar a la bruma verde que emanaba de su cuerpo y deterioraba las cosas, entonces el Alicornio putrefacto acerco su decrepito Casco para destruir el rostro de Celestia con esa energía.

Sin embargo una pequeña esfera salió rodando por el piso, lo cual llamo un segundo la atención de Exánime, y cuando este la miro, esta detono soltando una segadora luz que duro un segundo, fue tan rápido que Dark Soul no tuvo tiempo de cubrir a su amo, así que este recibió esa luz en la cara la cual le quemo levemente el rostro, además de segarlo.

Exánime – ¡aaahhhh! Mis ojos, maldita seas Celestia.

La princesa Celestia se aparto rápido de allí y se puso en posición para atacar – ¿pensaste que no vendría preparada para ti Exánime?

La Princesa Celestia lanzo un rayo dorado contra Exánime, pero Dark Soul lo bloqueo rápidamente tragándose el ataque de Celestia, lo que la obligo a retroceder sin poder hacer nada.

Exánime se recupera de la pequeña trampa que le tendió Celestia y dijo – nada mal nada mal Celestia, parece que en todos estos años aprendiste a jugar sucio igual que yo, me siento alagado, pero temo que de nada sirve, esa triquiñuela de niño solo te funcionara una vez.

Princesa Celestia sonríe levemente con una inusual confianza – es verdad, pero eso no es lo único que prepare para ti.

La Princesa Celestia adopto una postura como si estuviera por dar una cornada contra Exánime, lo que entre los ponis se tomaba como una señal de desafío.

Exánime al notarlo exclama para provocar a la diosa del sol – ja, ja, ja, pero que rápido pierdes el orgullo Celestia, pensé que odiabas ensuciarte los Cascos.

La Princesa Celestia se lanza galopando contra el decadente Alicornio mientras va Cargando energía mágica en su cuerno, Exánime noto a leguas que pretende Celestia, y tal como lo planeo lo hizo…

Ni bien se acerco lo suficiente a él, planeaba lanzar otro resplandor desde su cuerno como el de la última vez, pero ni siquiera acorta distancia le sirvió ya que Dark Soul cubrió a su amo de inmediato, absorbiendo la luz del ataque de Celestia.

Exánime – ¡estúpida! ¿Estás segura que los años no comenzaron a afectarte la cabeza?

Celestia no respondió a ese insulto, en vez de eso solo siguió atacando mientras sacaba algo que tenía escondido en su collar, era como una diminuta piedrita negra, la cual arrojo a Dark Soul.

Tras haberla lanzado contra la sombra algo extraño sucedió, Celestia retrocedió rápidamente mientras la piedrita iba engullendo a Dark Soul y tragándoselo rápidamente, Exánime no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Exánime contemplo como la última pisca de Dark Soul era absorbida por la piedra y entonces exclamo – Dar… Dark Soul ¿Qué hiciste con Dark Soul? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mascota?

Princesa Celestia exclama con un tono serio, y con una mirada de confrontación – siempre temí que tu y Dark Soul escaparan, por eso pensé que necesitaría algo especial, después de todo la combinación de ustedes dos juntos era algo a lo que difícilmente me podría enfrentar sola, por eso pase años estudiando a Dark Soul en el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en su celda especial en Hades Fortress, diseñe este pequeño contenedor que está hecho para contener y absorber toda la materia oscura que encuentre a su paso, y me temo que Dark Soul es lo único en toda Eqúestria que está conformado por materia oscura.

Exánime savia que había quedado sin defensa ante la Luz de Celestia, pero no estaba dispuesto a rogarle a la princesa del día.

Exánime quedo frente a Celestia mirándola fijamente, era claro que estaba tratando de pensar en algo, antes que la princesa se decidirá a "echar un poco de luz" a su vida de nuevo.

Exánime – de verdad te subestime Celestia, mereces una ovación por esto sin embargo, me temo que tu también me subestimaste demasiado.

En eso un rugido se escucho detrás de ella, Celestia se volteo rápidamente y entonces una extraña criatura se abalanzo sobre Celestia, era un ser extraño tenía 4 extremidades de color azul con garras muy afiladas, sobre su espalda un caparazón enorme similar al de un escarabajo, su cara oculta en las sombras de esa coraza, solo se veían sus 4 ojos rojos y brillantes y su enorme boca con dientes como cuchillos.

Princesa Celestia lo reconoció – tenias que ser tu Heracles

Exánime – si veras Celestia, cuando salí de ese bloque de Hielo en el que me dejaste, conocí a muchos que como él se morían de ganas de verte, y pensé "¿por qué no pedirle que se quede a esperarte?" bueno me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo mucho que hacer disfruten su tiempo de diversión juntos.

Exánime tomo el pequeño objeto que mantenía cautiva a su mascota y después escapo erosionando una pared.

Princesa Celestia forcejeaba con el monstruo tratando de evitar que llegara a ella, entonces la criatura comenzó a aspirar profundo sobre ella, la princesa savia lo que intentaba.

Entonces un aura dorada salía del cuerpo de Celestia y entraba en la boca del monstruo, Heracles estaba literalmente devorando la magia de la Princesa Celestia.

Pero en eso un rayo purpura golpeo al monstruo apartándolo de Celestia, vino de Twilight Sparkle quien había llegado con sus amigas y Magic.

Twilight exclamo muy molesta al momento de soltar el rayo – ¡apártate de mi maestra!

El monstruo se incorporo y rugió abalanzándose sobre las chicas.

Princesa Celestia se voltea rápidamente hacia su alumna – huye Twilight, el quiere devorar tu magia.

Twilight cerró los ojos cuando el monstruo se aproximaba, pero Magic se puso en el medio dando un fuertísimo golpe de su espada a la criatura, apartándola de la unicornio violeta.

Twilight paso al frente, mientras agradecía el gesto – gracias Magic…

Heracles se sacudía la cabeza reponiéndose del impacto y se preparaba para volver al ataque, la bestia se abalanzo con sus dientes hacia Rarity, esta vez Magic lo bloqueo con su espada, en eso Twilight aprovecho para sujetarlo con su telequinesis, pero en ese instante el monstruo solo aspiro y trago el Aura mágica que lo sujetaba quedando libre.

Twilight se sorprendió al notarlo – devoro mi mana…

El monstruo se lanzo otra vez contra Twilight, pero Celestia alzo vuelo y lanzando un rayo dorado contra el monstruo consiguió entretenerlo, ya que el monstruo consiguió atrapar el ataque mágico con su boca y devorarlo.

Princesa Celestia - ¡rápido huyan de aquí! Heracles es un comedor de Magia, como busca a aquellos con poderes mágicos para satisfacer su imparable hambre, ni siquiera notara que ustedes se han ido si lo mantengo comiendo de mi magia.

Twilight – pero Princesa, si la dejamos aquí se comerá toda su energía mágica…

AppleJack exclama con decisión – ¡ehi perrito! ¡Si tienes hambre ven por mi entonces!

AppleJack se lanzo corriendo a gran velocidad contra Heracles, sacando su lazo y moviéndose entre sus patas, ya que había espacio para hacerlo, lo enredo entre estas haciéndolo tropezar, al reincorporarse el monstruo furioso se lanzo contra AppleJack poniéndola contra el piso, una vez puesta contra el suelo por la gran fuerza de la criatura ella cerraba los ojos, mientras el monstruo la olfateaba insistentemente tras haberla olfateado un rato hizo un gesto de desaprobación con su nariz, como si hubiera perdido el interés en AppleJack y simplemente se aparto de encima de ella.

AppleJack alega mientras se levanta – vaya, menos mal que no tengo el ingrediente secreto.

Magic hablo de pronto para llamar la atención del monstruo – ¡hey tu insecto mírame! – El monstruo le prestó atención de inmediato – estoy lleno de sabrosa magia, solo para ti ¡ven por ella!

Heracles no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a la acción, en eso AppleJack había lanzado su lazo para poder atraparlo enredando la cuerda con sus patas traseras y asiéndolo tropezar una vez cayo, ella aprovecho rápido para poder amarrarlo fuerte mente con la soga.

AppleJack – lástima que yo no tenga magia amiguito, sino entonces me abrías prestado atención.

Fluttershy se acerco rápidamente a Heracles, quien no dejaba de retorcerse y moverse desesperado por liberarse de sus ataduras.

Fluttershy pensó que tratando a Heracles con bondad quizás conseguiría apaciguarlo, pero – pobrecito solo estas hambriento ¿verdad? Pero sabes no es correcto atacar unicornios inocentes para extraerles su magia y…

Antes de que Fluttershy Prosiguiera, Heracles soltó un terrible rugido que impresiono a Fluttershy, dejándola con los pelos parados, entonces se acerco a sus amigas y algo tiesa dijo;

Fluttershy – dijo que "no quiere hablar tiene mucha, mucha hambre"…

Fluttershy se desmayo como si nada, en eso Heracles finalmente rompió sus ataduras, en eso Pinkie Pie salto de inmediato frente a la criatura y esta le rugió, pero Pinkie Pie solo se reía.

Pinkie Pie – ja, ja, ja que gracioso, ahora mírame a mí.

Pinkie Pie comenzó a hacer una imitación muy mala de rugido contra el monstruo, pero este lejos de hacerle caso a aquel gesto solo olfateo a Pinkie como había hecho previamente con AppleJack, y han igual que con la poni granjera le dejo de prestar atención al percatarse que no era unicornio.

Pinkie Pie exclamo con un gesto muy inquisitivo – ya veo publico difícil ¿he? – el monstruo seguía su marcha, pero Pinkie Pie se acerco por atrás – a ver ¿Qué opinas de esto?

Pinkie Pie saco de la nada su cañón de fiestas, y una explosión de serpentinas hizo que el monstruo brincara del susto, cuando el monstruo se preparo para levantarse y atacar otra vez, Magic lo tomo por sorpresa de espaldas y entonces arremetió con toda su fuerza con su espada sin usar magia, la espada golpeo a Heracles y lo hizo salir de Hades Fortress sin problemas, pero lamentablemente no lo mato ya que su cuerpo acorazado lo protegió del impacto, por lo cual solo lograron alejarlo por no decir hacerlo escapar.

Las chicas se felicitaban entre sí por haber logrado vencer a Heracles, pero la princesa Celestia no se veía para nada contenta… Twilight lo noto de inmediato y se dirigió a su maestra preocupada.

Twilight se había dejado llevar por la "pequeña victoria", que había olvidado por completo que lo peor aun no había sido solucionado – Princesa Celestia…

Princesa Celestia habla con un tono triste y preocupado, por la situación actual – hemos salvado de ser devorados por Heracles, pero me temo que esta victoria no significa nada, las peores criaturas y criminales de toda la historia de Eqúestria fueron liberadas al mismo tiempo, me temo que Eqúestria se sumergirá en un Caos sin precedentes.

AppleJack paso al frente y exclamo decidida – entonces solo hay una forma de solucionarlo, ahí que ir por todos ellos y recapturarlos, ya lo hicieron una ves podremos hacerlo de nuevo.

Twilight – AppleJack tiene razón, Princesa Celestia se que no quiere que expongamos mas nuestras vidas, pero me temo que ahora ya no podemos simplemente ignorar esto, debemos ayudar a reparar esto, sea como sea.

Princesa Celestia responde muy asertiva – si Twilight, no quería seguir depositando en ustedes mas cargas de las que ya tenían, pero me temo que no queda opción, los Elementos de la Armonía tendrán que interferir ahora.

Dicho esto todos se pusieron en camino al castillo, les tomo un tiempo pero finalmente volvieron sanos y salvos a él Castillo…

Los guardias abrieron paso a la Princesa y a las chicas y a Magic.

Princesa Celestia se dirigió a sus guardias mientras caminaba adelante – díganme ¿ha habido reportes de actividad de los ataques de los fugitivos que escaparon?

Guardia – de hecho su Alteza, no, no ha habido ningún reporte de ellos desde sus fugas.

Princesa Celestia suspiro – si… es lo que esperaba, la calma antes de la tormenta y Luna ¿a vuelto de su misión?

Guardia pregunto extrañado – ¿misión?... Alteza la princesa Luna fue encontrada desmallada en el patio ésta tarde y fue colocada en su alcoba y no ha despertado desde entonces.

Princesa Celestia Exclama muy extrañada – ¿Qué? eso no es posible, vi a Luna con mis propios ojos partir a una misión importante antes de irme hacia Hades Fortress…

Guardia – me temo que no su Alteza, para cuando encontraron a la princesa Luna desmallada en el patio del castillo usted ya se había marchado, y no pudimos alertarle.

Twilight interrumpe – Princesa Celestia, cuando yo y las chicas regresamos de Dark Storm vimos a la Princesa Luna en un estado muy extraño parecía tener fiebre y estar muy cansada.

AppleJack – pensamos que solo había trabajado mucho, y dijo que se iría a descansar…

Se apresuraron a ir a los aposentos de Luna lo antes posible, para verificar la situación…

Princesa Celestia observaba a su hermana, aun que dormía era como si estuviera siendo presa de horribles pesadillas – ¿será posible que?...

En ese momento una risa femenina y maléfica invade todo el castillo de inmediato la Princesa Celestia, Twilight las chicas y Magic parten hacia la cámara real de donde parecen provenir, y allí la ven, la ven pero no pueden creerlo, Nightmare Moon el alter ego oscuro de la Princesa Luna.

Princesa Celestia se veía sobre saltada mas no sorprendida – era lo que me temía

Twilight – no puede ser esa es…

AppleJack – Nightmare Moon…

Rarity - ¿pero cómo? Si la Princesa Luna es… bueno era Nightmare Moon, y ella está dormida en su cuarto.

Fluttershy – ¿entonces como puede estar Nightmare Moon aquí en la sala del trono?

Pinkie Pie – a un juego a ver déjenme adivinar, ¿una doble? ¿Truco de espejos? ¿Un clon malvado? ¿Una hermana gemela?

Magic mira la situación de un modo muy frio y calculador –… demasiado conveniente para ser coincidencia.

Princesa Celestia exclama con una expresión muy seria hacia Nightmare Moon – es tal como dicen… Luna está dormida en su cuarto, pero Nightmare Moon es la que está aquí.

Nightmare Moon redirige a todos los presentes con un claro tono de desprecio – valla, cuanto me alegra regresar a Eqúestria después de tanto tiempo, como extrañaba ver sus caras, y veo que hay una cara nueva ¿y dónde está su amiga Rainbow Dash?

AppleJack responde con arrojo – el paradero de Dash no te importa.

Twilight pregunta anonadada – Princesa Celestia ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Princesa Celestia – no estoy segura Twilight Sparkle, pero tal parece que algo separo a Luna de los vegistios de Nightmare Moon que yacían en su subconsciente, y los reanimo por completo.

Nightmare Moon – ¿reanimarme dices? Que simple lo dejas Celestia, yo diría que mas que reanimarme me hicieron renacer, ahora ya no dependo de Luna para existir, ahora tengo mi propio cuerpo y mi total independencia de esa pequeña llorona.

Princesa Celestia exclama fuertemente – ¡no te atrevas a hablar de Luna de ese modo!

Nightmare Moon responde con mucha seguridad – ¿o qué Celestia? Acaso me aras daño creo que sabes bien que esa no es una opción…

Magic – ¿a qué se refiere?

Princesa Celestia responde, sin bajar la guardia ante el lado oscuro de su hermana – aunque Luna y Nightmare Moon están separadas, es probable que aun compartan un cierto vínculo.

Nightmare Moon rectifica lo que dice Celestia con mucha arrogancia – precisamente lamentablemente aun sigo siendo parte de ella, así que ella no despertara de su pesadilla hasta que yo no regrese a su interior y lamentablemente para ustedes, si algo llegara a pasarme no puedo responder por la salud de Luna.

Princesa Celestia – cuando Luna apareció ofreciéndose a hacerse cargo de la búsqueda de Nuka, en realidad eras tú fingiendo ser ella ¿no es verdad?

Nightmare Moon – ¿Por qué no lo seria? Afín de cuentas Luna y yo somos muy diestras con el cambio de forma, fingir ser ella no fue nada difícil, solo una modulación de mi forma.

Twilight hace la siguiente conjetura, pasando al frente desafiante – era porque no te convenía que la Princesa Celestia se quedara mucho tiempo aquí ¿no?

Nightmare Moon – en efecto, cuando al fin quede libre de Luna mis poderes apenas se estaban recuperando, abría sido terrible que Celestia me descubriera antes de tiempo, afortunadamente ella estaba por partir en busca de ese tal Nuka, pero si Hades Fortress no hubiese sufrido esa fuga entonces ella no abría dudado entre ir por Nuka o ir a asegurar la prisión, por lo cual tuve que intervenir rápidamente para ayudarla a decidir rápido… obviamente para cuando los guardias encontraron a Luna desmallada en el jardín, ustedes ya se habían ido y yo tuve tiempo suficiente para recuperar toda mi fuerza.

Nightmare Moon empezó a elevarse en el aire, mientras su cola y su melena que parecían hechas de una nebulosa espacial, empezaron a envolverla lentamente – pero bueno me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo mucho que hacer ya que por lo que parece yo no soy la única por la que deben preocuparse, tendrán mucho trabajo pendiente antes de atraparme, pero antes que nada les dejare un pequeño mensaje departe del individuo que nos libero a todos nosotros.

Princesa Celestia – entonces esto si tenía que ver con la fuga.

Nightmare Moon – el mensaje es el siguiente "prepárense la verdadera fiesta ni siquiera a empezado".

Pinkie Pie interrumpe de pronto – tiene razón la verdadera fiesta aun no a empezado, falta la comida, la música, los juegos…

Pinkie Pie siguió hablando mientras Nightmare Moon se envolvía en su melena y cola como un espiral y desaparecía en ellas.

Todas quedaron impactadas por esta catástrofe que no parecía tener fin…

Magic rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación unos segundos – al menos sabemos algo… la fuga y el despertar de Nightmare Moon están relacionados, y presiento que no se detendrá allí.

Por desgracia Magic tenía razón, las 4 prisiones no fueron los únicos lugares a los que se limito la infame fuga…

En el Jardín de las Delicias prisión de Flora la ninfa diabólica.

La estatua de la Princesa Celestia, que era lo único que sostenía el campo de fuerza que la repelía se había destruido, de la nada empezó a trisarse lentamente hasta que se despedazo como si no fuera nada, el campo de fuerza se fue disipando gradualmente hasta que se desvaneció, como un espectro de luz.

La Ninfa observo desde lo profundo de su maligno jardín como su libertad hacia acto de presencia.

Flora habla con una tonada de satisfacción perversa – vaya, vaya parece que la barrera se deshizo… finalmente después de tantos siglos Flora esta libre, para asolar Eqúestria y el mundo, nadie podrá detenernos, hora de esparcir mis raíces a mis anchas.

Flora asumió su monstruosa forma mientras mas y mas de sus árboles brotaban de la nada del suelo y sus raíces también brotaban en grandes cantidades, rompiendo las paredes del jardín que la aprisionaban, en cuestión de segundos el suelo de la zona quedo sepultado en un mar de Raíces y de estas salían cientos y cientos de flores con la cara de flora, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo que la flora original, convertida en monstruo.

Flora – y pronto, compartiré mi "amistad" con toda Eqúestria ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del océano, en lo profundo del suelo oceánico algo extraño pasa, comienza a haber temblores y entonces algo emerge de ahí con una gran violencia generando un remolino que apunta al cielo, al salir a la superficie este se deshace en miles de gotas diminutas y ahí puede verse a una extraña criatura, parecía un Alicornio, pero era extraño, en lugar de dos grandes alas tenía un par de enormes aletas como de pez, pero igual cumplían la función de alas, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era la de un Dragón marino y tenía dos enormes bigotes en ambos lados del hocico, sus orejas también parecían aletas y final mente su cuerno, que era lizo y de color negro.

En su flanco la Cutie Mark de un tridente envuelto en un pequeño espiral de agua.

Era de color azul marino, con una expresión muy cruel en el semblante, ese extraño ser comenzó a hablar mientras contemplaba el Castillo de Canterlot desde su ubicación – ¿Qué sucedió? Alguien rompió el hechizo que me mantenía dormido en el suelo oceánico, pero ¿Por qué?... que mas da, eso solo significa que continuare con mi trabajo donde lo deje, convertir Eqúestria en "La Segunda Atlántida".

Las aguas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, como si obedecieran sus mandatos.

En otro lugar en una región montañosa una zona llena de nieve, muy cerca de la nación guerrera de Miltia, apareció un extraño unicornio era de color Celeste medio trasparento so, como si estuviera hecho de Hielo, tenía una larga melena y no tenia Cutie Mark, parecía confundido por lo que había pasado.

? – puedo sentirlo, algo un enorme poder a interferido, y a liberado a todas las caras del Caos que estaban dormidas a lo largo de Eqúestria, parece que se aproximan tiempos interesantes, o mejor dicho… tiempos oscuros.

El Unicornio de Hielo empezó a usar su magia y género una tormenta entonces ahí aparecieron los Windigos, los espíritus del frio y el invierno que se alimentaban del odio, avían sido invocados por la magia de aquel unicornio.

? – mis preciosos, espero me perdonen por la larga espera, pero finalmente e regresado a ustedes yo su gran rey, Escarcha…

No muy lejos de ahí en una gran muralla hecha de hielo que era el puesto fronterizo entre Eqúestria y Miltia, ahí se veía a dos guardias Miltianos que hacían su guardia de siempre, hasta que sintieron un estruendo en la muralla, entonces al ir al lugar del que venía la agitación, no podían creerlo una parte de la muralla había sido derribada y de su interior salió…

Los dos guardias no podían creer lo que veían

Guardia Miltiano 1 – no… no puede ser…

Guardia Miltiano 2 – es… Stell Heart

Stell Heart era un ser de apariencia aterradora, traía puesta una enorme armadura que no dejaba expuesta ninguna parte de su cuerpo, eso solo hacía imposible saber con exactitud que era por su apariencia, era Cuadrúpedo por naturaleza, sin embargo sus miembros delanteros tenían 5 garras de acero articuladas, lo que hacía difícil pensar que era un poni, una cola larga y fina también envuelta en la armadura, con una afilada hoja pegada en la punta, tenia alas también envueltas en la armadura, solo podían verse sus ojos azules y brillantes iguales a la elegante jema que portaba en su pecho, además cada vez que exhalaba desde el orificio tras el que estaría su boca siempre salía una pequeña flama de color azul.

Se quedo ahí viendo a los dos guardias quienes estaban paralizados de miedo…

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una gran explosión de color azul y nada más.

Otras 11 prisiones como estas se abrieron simultáneamente en todas partes de Eqúestria tal como dijo Pericles.

De regreso en el castillo de Canterlot…

Princesa Celestia tras haber meditado un instante su situación actual, tomo la siguiente decisión – no hay alternativa, han sucedido demasiadas cosas para poder tomar riesgos, ahora solo hay una solución definitiva para todo esto, Twilight tú y tus amigas deben empuñar los "Elementos de la Armonía" y usarlos para derrotar a las criaturas que han sido liberadas, solo así retornara la paz a Eqúestria.

Twilight asume su deber como Elemento de la armonía con orgullo – entiendo princesa Celestia, no la defraudaremos…

Las demás chicas pasan al frente y sacan el pecho afuera.

Princesa Celestia – yo sola puedo encargarme de Pericles y los demás criminales que escaparon de las 3 primeras prisiones, pero Exánime y los demás prisioneros de Hades Fortress me temo que no queda más alternativa que usar los Elementos con ellos, claro cuando los capture por primera vez no pude usar los elementos con ellos, pero ahora que han vuelto a estar disponibles es mejor usarlos, de cualquier forma seria muy difícil tratar de recapturarlos como antes con todos sueltos al mismo tiempo.

AppleJack exclama percatándose de un pequeño detalle – el problema es que no estamos completas, Rainbow Dash no está con nosotras por ahora.

Rarity – es verdad, con toda esta locura olvide que ella sigue en el hospital.

Twilight – es verdad, ella aun tendrá que descansar.

Celestia estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz muy familiar la interrumpió de pronto…

Discordia se materializa flotando arriba de ellas – ja, ja, ja, ja no se imaginan cuanto las extrañe chicas…

Todas juntas – ¡Discordia!

Princesa Celestia – ¿pero cómo? Fuiste sellado por los "Elementos de la Armonía" ¿Cómo puedes estar libre?

Discordia alega en un tono bufonesco – ho Celestia tevés terrible ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tu trabajo te ha estado estresando demasiado? Pero bueno, la verdad es que no te culpo en tu lugar creo que estaría igualmente preocupado, especialmente con las 15 prisiones místicas totalmente abiertas.

Princesa Celestia exclama con estupor – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices?

Discordia – como escuchaste Celestia, las 15 prisiones místicas que encerraban a muchos de tus peores viejos enemigos, han sido abiertas claro incluyéndome, creo que estarán muuuúy ocupadas, pero conociéndolas seguramente querrán ir tras de mi primero, así que decidí pasar a saludar y de paso a proponerles un nuevo juego.

AppleJack pasa al frente – ya jugamos tu tonto juego la ultima vez Discordia, esta vez no caeremos.

Fluttershy trata de armarse de valor para decir algo – es verdad… ya nonos dejaremos engañar por ti.

Rarity – aprendí mucho de mí misma desde la última vez que nos vimos ya no soy tan fácil de tentar.

Pinkie Pie – tus juegos no son divertidos, además haces trampa ¡tramposo!...

Discordia – a pero este es un juego diferente ésta vez…

Discordia chasqueo los dedos y ahí pudieron ver una imagen de Rainbow Dash, dormida en un extraño lugar…

Twilight – ¡Rainbow Dash!

Princesa Celestia pregunta furiosa – ¿Qué tramas esta vez Discordia?

Discordia responde con su típico tono provocativo y burlón – pues haber escondido los Elementos de la Armonía y corromperlas no me dio los resultados que esperaba, así que decidí mejor separarlas permanentemente, mientras falte aun que sea una de ustedes son totalmente inútiles, pero quiero ser justo con ustedes… su amiga Rainbow Dash está en otra dimensión y si quieren recuperarla solo tendrán que encontrarla, si lo consiguen ustedes ganan, pero si no recuperan a su querida Rainbow Dash antes de que se cumpla el laxo de tiempo que he impuesto, yo ganare y ustedes quedaran perdidas entre dimensiones, para siempre…

Twilight exclama con fuerza y determinación – está bien, haremos lo que haga falta hacer para detenerte y salvar a Rainbow Dash.

Princesa Celestia pasa al frente con decisión – yo también participare…

Magic no queriendo quedarse atrás exclama – y yo nunca rechazo un desafío.

Discordia responde con un tono cruel y arrogante – bien si quieren jugar los 7 para recuperar a Rainbow no hay problema, por mi perfecto, pero yo pongo las reglas…

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Magic Sword, e incluso la propia Princesa Celestia están por enfrentarse juntos al peor representante del caos de toda Eqúestria, para rescatar a Rainbow Dash de sus garras una gran prueba les aguardaba…

Mientras tanto en otro sitio…

Un lugar extraño, parecía un Castillo, pero había relojes colgados en todos lados y enormes engranajes entre las paredes que se movían sin cesar, en la sala principal de ese castillo había algo parecido aun giroscopio gigante, que flotaba suspendido en el medio de la habitación y girando y en el centro de este un reloj de arena.

Bajo este enorme artefacto en esa gran sala había alguien, un Alicornio anciano de color blanco grisáceo con una larga barba, superada solo por su melena, era tan anciano que sus cejas literalmente cubrían sus ojos por lo grandes que eran, solo se podían ver sus ojos cuando este levantaba las cejas para ver fijamente algo.

Su Cutie Mark era un reloj de arena atravesado en el medio por el símbolo matemático del infinito…

Se encontraba muy tranquilo, contemplando un tablero de ajedrez que flotaba en el aire y las piezas de ajedrez eran nada más y nada menos que las Mane 6 y sus amigos, así como sus enemigos.

Y la pieza blanca que tenia la forma de Rainbow Dash estaba acorralada por una pieza negra que tenia la apariencia de Discordia.

El Alicornio anciano solo miro, suspiro y dijo – enviaste a tu peón para que capturar a mi alfil, obviamente lo estas sacrificando… ¿que estas tramando realmente… hijo?

Continuara...


	11. Los Confundidos Ojos Violeta

Capitulo 11; "Los confundidos ojos violeta"

Las Mane 6 habían perdido a su amiga Rainbow Dash, quien estaba retenida en otra dimensión por Discordia…

Magic Sword el Unicornio espadachín y la Princesa Celestia la gobernante del día se les unieron, en su afán de derrotar al señor del caos en su propio juego.

Discordia se expresa malignamente mientras habla – bueno, si ya todos están de acuerdo, entonces que comience la diversión.

Discordia chasqueo los dedos… y las Mane 6 junto con la princesa y Magic fueron trasportados a otro lugar, de la nada todas se vieron al frente de un umbral y al otro lado de ese Umbral, un abstracto laberinto lleno de escaleras y puertas hasta en lugares que no tenían sentido, el laberinto estaba hecho en su totalidad de grandes bloques de piedra muy pesados, y las puertas de acero.

Antes de que las chicas pasaran, Discordia apareció frente a ellas – bien, bien sean bienvenidas ponis, al "Laberinto de Lamia". En algún lugar de este laberinto se encuentra Rainbow Dash, deberán llegar adonde esta Rainbow Dash en exactamente 24 horas, ni un minuto más, esa es la primera regla. – Discordia chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer un reloj de arena… – si no la han encontrado para ese entonces, ustedes pierden y yo gano, y vagaran en este laberinto por toda la eternidad.

Twilight exclama con una mirada muy seria – ¿y cuáles son las otras reglas?

Discordia responde como si se estuviera burlando – va… bueno si insistes, la segunda Regla es una vieja conocida, sin usar cuernos sin usar Alas, y en el caso de nuestro nuevo amigo, tampoco espadas.

Con otro chasquido Discordia les quito sus cuernos a Twilight, Magic, Rarity y la Princesa Celestia, así como sus alas y las de Fluttershy, sin embargo algo sucedió con la espada de Magic, la magia de Discordia no parecía afectarle, por lo cual no pudo quitársela.

Al darse cuenta de esto Discordia quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y se acerco a Magic para ver de cerca su espada, Magic no le bajo la guardia en ningún momento…

Discordia miro muy de cerca la espada de Magic llevándose una garra al mentón, después se alejo y replico – vaya, vaya así que "metal Estelar" ¿he? Pensé que ya no existían de esas, bien tal vez tu espada pueda absorber mi magia y por eso no puedo controlarla, pero de igual forma si la usas o la retiras de tu lomo por cualquier razón estarás rompiendo la regla, y yo ganare ¿está claro?

Magic responde con mucha seriedad – trasparente…

Twilight se quedo pensativa por lo que dijo Discordia – ¿Metal Estelar? ¿Absorbe la magia?

Princesa Celestia se acerca a Twilight mientras pensaba en eso y le susurro al oído – se dice que el "Metal Estelar" se extrae del corazón de las estrellas fugaces, es muy difícil de conseguir, pero se dice que una de sus propiedades es absorber y nutrir la magia.

Twilight se volteo hacia ella, se sintió un poco extraña viendo a su maestra sin su cuerno o sus alas – ¿a enserio? nunca escuche de él…

Princesa Celestia – la verdad es que nunca se ha usado en Eqúestria, aun que fue objeto de estudios el Reino de Miltia se apropio de casi todas las reservas de este metal que se pudieran encontrar, y lo emplearon en armas y armaduras para sus solados… ¿Qué pasa Twilight? me miras como si tuviera algo en la cara.

Twilight se apresuro a responderle – a bueno no, es que…

Princesa Celestia sonrió gentilmente y le dijo – así entiendo, yo también me siento rara sin mi cuerno y mis alas ¿era eso verdad?

Twilight – pues… si era eso…

Discordia interrumpe con un tono burlón – ¡hooo! Me apena interrumpir el tierno momento maestra/alumna, pero (Deack) si ya terminaron de charlar les recomiendo que se preparen para entrar al "Laberinto de Lamia", por que el juego comienza justo… ahora.

Discordia chasquea los dedos y el reloj de arena se volteo para que comenzara a correr el tiempo, Twilight, las chicas, la Princesa Celestia y Magic se alinearon todos y dieron un paso al interior del laberinto, ni bien entraron debajo de cada uno se abrió un agujero que los trago y los separo a todos, todos cayeron a los oscuros agujeros gritando por la sorpresa.

Discordia se puso frente al agujero por el que cayó Twilight, y dijo – buena suerte… la necesitaran…

…Twilight había caído en otra ala del laberinto muy lejos de sus amigas, estaba desmallada….

En otra parte del Laberinto de Lamia… Magic se encontraba caminando en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, después de unos minutos así cerró los ojos, suspiro y exclamo fuertemente pero con serenidad – no me hagas esperar… vamos muéstrame lo que tienes.

Entonces la insondable oscuridad del recinto se disipo mostrando un lugar completamente diferente, era como una amplia pradera con verdes pastos y dientes de león en todos lados, para Magic ese tipo de escenario le hacía llamar a ecos de su memoria.

Entonces una voz femenina muy familiar y gentil retumba en los oídos de Magic, quien al no querer creer que está oyendo esa voz abre los ojos grande, como un par de platos… tranquilamente se voltea esperando que no sea verdad y ahí la ve frente a él, a su madre Bright Wisdom.

Bright Wisdom – Magic hijo mío… al fin has vuelto.

Magic guardo un enigmático silencio sin bajar la guardia - …

Bright Wisdom alega con una voz muy gentil y maternal – ¿qué pasa Magic? ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo soy tu madre.

La poni que decía ser Bright Wisdom se aproximo rápidamente hacia Magic y lo abraso fuertemente, Magic permaneció inmutable ante esto, con una frialdad e indiferencia enorme.

Bright Wisdom le susurra en el oído con mucha ternura, mientras mantiene el maternal abraso – no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento querido hijo, ansiaba tanto volver a abrasarte.

Magic pasó de tener una expresión seria a fruncir el seño como si estuviera molesto por algo, y tratando de mantener la serenidad exclama – ¿tu quien eres?

La supuesta Bright Wisdom abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y responde – ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? soy tu madre ¿es que no me reconoces?

Magic – si lo reconozco, reconozco esa cara, esos ojos, esa voz, este calor, pero no reconozco tu olor ¡tú no hueles como mi madre!

En ese momento la supuesta Bright Wisdom sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, al tiempo que empezó a escupir sangre y entonces se dio cuenta de que era… Magic la había atravesado con una pequeña daga, que tenia escondida discretamente, muy sorprendida dirigió su mirada a la cara de Magic, quien mostraba una expresión fría y neutral.

Magic – técnicamente no use ninguna espada, así que no rompí la regla, y no puedo perdonar, que hayas usurpado el rostro de mi madre para tratar de engañarme.

Magic la soltó y la dejo caer, esta se desvaneció como un espejismo antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, y el escenario en el que estaban regreso a ser la misma habitación oscura de antes…

En medio de la oscuridad Magic bajo la cabeza y en silencio derramo una lágrima por lo sucedido, como si tratara de apaciguar un enorme dolor en silencio.

Magic – no era real, solo era una ilusión… y las ilusiones son mentiras para el corazón…

En eso una Luz empezó a iluminarlo y al ver en la dirección en la que estaba la Luz podía ver una puerta que se había abierto, al parecer lo conduciría a otro sector del laberinto, sin dudarlo Magic camino hacia allí para seguir con la misión.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del laberinto, en el cual parecía una habitación donde estaba discordia, sentado en su trono tomaba un vaso de chocolate que había extraído de una nube de algodón de azúcar que había materializado, pensaba tras haber visto a Magic superar su prueba.

Discordia – te confiaste Lamia, me temo que nuestro invitado no tiene un corazón tan fácil de sacudir, pero está claro que no es una roca, si se le da suficiente presión, seguro soltara sus emociones tarde o temprano.

En otro sector del Laberinto, AppleJack se encontraba recorriendo un largo pasillo muy serrado y con aire viciado, lo que hacía que allí hiciera mucho calor y el aire fuera difícil de respirar por el encierro.

AppleJack se quita el sombrero para llevarse un casco a la frente, y quitarse un poco de sudor de la misma – hu… pero que calor hace aquí, está peor que el campo en verano.

En un momento dado AppleJack percibió que alguien estaba caminando tras ella, y se volteo rápidamente esperando que fuera algún atacante, pero era…

AppleJack – muy bien seas quien seas, prepárate a alzar los cascos compañero… muéstrate ahora…

Cuando el caminante se acerco lo suficiente para que AppleJack lo reconociera ella se alivio, ya que no era un enemigo sino que era Magic.

AppleJack suspiro aliviada – uh… menos mal, Magic casi me mataste del susto, pero que bien que te encuentro.

Magic – si este laberinto es peligroso, nada es lo que parece…

Mientras tanto de regreso con Twilight, ella se encontraba recién despertando.

Twilight se levanto un poco mareada y se llevo un casco a la cabeza por el golpe que se dio en la caída – ho mi cabeza, como duele…

La Voz de Discordia resuena atrás de ella – o vaya, buenos días dormilona, me alegra ver que recuperaste la conciencia, abría sido terrible que por quedarte dormida te lo hubieras perdido, ja, ja, ja…

Twilight – lo que sea que estés tramando no va a resultar Discordia, nos engañaste antes, pero ahora somos más fuertes.

Discordia – o Twilight tranquila no he venido a pelear contigo, solo he venido a mostrarte una cosa…

Discordia hace aparecer un burbujero y una varilla tira burbujas y comienza a soplar en el circulo para liberar la burbuja, al soltarla esta empieza a funcionar como una esfera de cristal y Twilight ve a través de ella lo que están haciendo AppleJack y Magic…

Twilight – ¿de qué se trata esto Discordia?

Discordia – espera y verás…

Mientras tanto, justo en el lugar que Discordia le mostraba a Twilight…

AppleJack – ¿qué tan lejos crees que estemos de las demás y de Rainbow Dash?

Magic - no lo sé, es muy difícil imaginar el alcance de este lugar.

AppleJack – llevo un largo rato recorriendo este pasillo y parece no tener fin, además con este calor siento que me estoy derritiendo.

AppleJack sudaba mucho debido al calor y lo serrado del sitio, en eso sintió que alguien respiraba en su cuello, cuando AppleJack roto su globo ocular hacia donde sentía esa sensación, se dio cuenta de quien respiraba en su cuello era Magic…

AppleJack muy ruborizada y sorprendida se aparto rápidamente – ¡Magic que es lo que haces!

Magic responde con una leve sonrisa – siempre tuve la impresión de que tenias un olor a manzanas y dulzura AppleJack, y he confirmado que así es…

AppleJack se puso cada vez más roja y quedo muda ante tal comentario, no se esperaba ese tipo de aptitud de Magic, ella quería pensar que tal vez fue solo una broma de amigos, pero Magic nunca bromeaba…

Después de eso ambos siguieron caminando por el corredor, AppleJack no podía borrar de su mente el reciente suceso, y eso solo hacía que el rubor de su cara se hiciera muy notorio, pero eso no le importo, estaba muy ensimismada para darse cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando Magic la saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente…

Magic – AppleJack… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

AppleJack responde un poco confusa – ah ¿qué? Si, si claro Magic lo que quieras… ¿Qué es?

Magic – ¿hasta cuándo pretendes seguir engañándote a ti misma?...

AppleJack pretende no haber entendido la pregunta – ah… no… no entiendo que quieres decirme Magic ¿engañarme a mi misma?

Magic esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y algo maliciosa – ¿pensaste que no me había dado cuenta AppleJack?... la forma en la que me miras cuando crees que no te veo, el sentimiento de culpa que te invade cada vez que miras a Twilight, la manera en la que te sonrojas y tu desvías la mirada diciendo que es el reflejo del sol… y claro los agradables sueños que comenzaste a tener conmigo, desde hace unas noches…

AppleJack abrió bien los ojos con una expresión de estupefacción y vergüenza inconmensurable, su cara estaba roja como un tomate había entrado en shock por la sorpresa, tartamudea por los nervios – ¿De… de que hablas? Eso… eso es ¡falso no es verdad!

Magic – por favor AppleJack, nunca fuiste buena mintiendo, así que no hagas esfuerzos en vanó.

AppleJack no podía articular palabra alguna, llevaba días luchando contra sus deseos, los cuales solo se hacían más grandes, hasta el punto de incluso tener sueños húmedos con Magic, el hecho de saber que Magic lo savia solo le hacía sentir la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Magic se acerco más y más a ella, hasta acorralarla contra la pared – ¿Por qué no dejas de engañarte a ti misma y aceptas de una vez lo que sientes? no te reprimas, eso solo hará que te vuelvas loca tarde o temprano.

AppleJack – pero Twi…

Magic – Twilight no tiene nada conmigo, ¿es que es algo tan egoísta que quieras siquiera considerar tu propia felicidad aun que fuese una vez? Y más aun… pensando que puedes alcanzarla sin lastimar a nadie, por todas las cosas hay que pagar un precio. Herir los sentimientos de otros ya sean cercanos o desconocidos en ocasiones es algo inevitable ¿Quién dijo que la búsqueda de la felicidad era fácil o piadosa?

A pesar de haber pasado quizás la mayor vergüenza de su vida, AppleJack se mantuvo firme y pensó que esta discusión ya había llegado demasiado lejos, intento recobrar la compostura y decirle a Magic lo que pensaba de esto pero;

AppleJack – ¡mira Magic, no se quien te as creído que eres para meterte así en mis cosas y hablarme de ese modo, pero no permitiré que…!

AppleJack no pudo terminar de hablar, Magic la había tomado desprevenida y le había dado un apasionado beso en la boca… AppleJack había perdido su sombrero por el repentino impacto de sus labios con los de Magic, ella podía sentir la lengua de Magic, danzando con la suya en el interior de su hocico, como muchas veces lo imagino en sus sueños más íntimos.

De repente AppleJack olvido por completo que quería decirle, su mente decía que debía ponerle fin a esto, cortarlo, separarse de él, pero su cuerpo no respondía, a estas alturas AppleJack no savia si era un sueño o era algo real, su mente y su cuerpo estaban en conflicto, se sentía paralizada por ese simple beso.

Y Twilight estaba viendo todo lo ocurrido a través de aquella burbuja sin poder creerlo, estaba estupefacta, atónita, furiosa… ella se decía así misma que lo que estaba viendo no era real, que era una ilusión de Discordia para ponerla en contra de sus amigas.

Twilight – no… ¿AppleJack y Magic? No, no es posible ¡es una mentira! ¡No te creo Discordia!

Discordia – bueno si me crees o no es cosa tuya, pero recuerda lo que viste aquí realmente está pasando en donde esta AppleJack ahora mismo, y si lo piensas bien tiene sentido o no… pasa tanto tiempo en la granja Apple, trabaja a diario junto a AppleJack y su familia, admítelo de todas ustedes, ella es más cercano a él qué nadie, incluso más que tú, que siempre pareciste ser su favorita.

Twilight empezó a respirar agitada y parecía querer empezar a llorar, se mando un Casco al pecho, finalmente no lo tolero mas, se sintió traicionada no solo perdió a una de sus mejores amigas, sino al único Poni que hasta el día de hoy le había interesado, ambos al mismo tiempo… el dolor de esa traición era más agudo que cualquier espada o lanza, finalmente no pudo contener por más tiempo las lagrimas.

Discordia tranquilamente había reventado la burbuja que mostraba todo, ya que trataba de evitar que se vieran partes comprometedoras para su plan…

Mientras Twilight lloraba no podía evitar preguntarse en su mente que paso en realidad, "¿ella habría cometido algún error? ¿Debió a ver juntado el valor para admitir sus sentimientos por Magic? ¿Realmente alguna vez Magic se intereso en ella, del modo que hubiera querido?"... eran algunas de las preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, estaba furiosa con AppleJack, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella misma pudo a ver contribuido a esta situación, sin a vérselo esperado nunca.

Discordia aprovecho que Twilight se encontraba emocionalmente inestable y decidió tirar aun más leña al fuego – ¿sabes lo divertido que resulta esto? AppleJack la más confiable de tus amigas, "El Elemento de la Honestidad", al final te clavo un puñal por la espalda sin ningún remordimiento, que poético ¿no te parece?

Twilight responde cabizbaja – AppleJack no es así… ella nunca me traicionaría, ni a mí ni a ninguna de nuestras amigas.

Discordia – pero lo hizo… ella savia desde un principio que sentías algo por Magic, pero no le importo, míralos no llevan ni un año de conocerse y ya están tranzando sus lenguas, sin duda AppleJack tomo la iniciativa y sete adelanto.

Twilight – no es verdad…

Discordia – y Magic, no te culpo por enamorarte de él, es decir es apuesto inteligente y sabe de magia casi tanto como tú, parecería la pareja ideal para ti, pero piensa en sus otras cualidades, afín de cuentas es un guerrero, tiene un excepcional estado físico, por lo cual resiste mucho el trabajo pesado, y además tiene un envidiable sentido del compromiso (Discordia hizo un gesto de asco al decir eso…) no me extraña que a AppleJack también sele hiciera difícil dejarlo pasar, quien sabe, quizás para una compañera lo que el busca es mayor destreza física, tal vez para él, tú no eres más que "una hermanita con la cual charlar de magia".

Twilight responde pero esta vez parecía estar cediendo, y finalmente – eso no es… eso no es... eso será… eso es cierto… es la única explicación…

En ese momento a Twilight sele desprolijo el cabello, como cuando se volvió loca por no tener nada que reportarle a la Princesa Celestia en aquella ocasión, pero ahora sus ojos lucían tristes y furiosos, más que desesperados.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Twilight salió corriendo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, y entonces salió corriendo de allí, aun derramando lágrimas, Discordia la veía correr y se ufanaba de su Azaña.

Discordia – esto no me hubiera podido salir mejor… ja, ja, ja me muero de ganas de ver el desenlace, ese chico Magic definitivamente me cayó como una bendición.

Twilight siguió corriendo sin rumbo por el laberinto, hasta que dela nada cayo desmallada al suelo.

Ahí estaba ella otra vez, en esa oscuridad escuchando a la voz de siempre, mandándole crípticos mensajes.

Twilight exclama muy molesta por haber sido interrumpida – ¿Qué otra vez estoy aquí?... escucha ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que encontrar a AppleJack y… ¿Cómo que para ti siempre ahí tiempo?... ¡escucha no sé quien seas o lo que intentas decirme, pero no tengo tiempo para tu tonto juego, ahora tengo que encontrar a AppleJack y Magic, así que déjame salir ahora!

La exigencia de Twilight no fue escuchada, una vez más el resplandor blanco ilumino todo y Twilight empezó a vivir la visión otra vez, sin embargo pareciera que mientras experimentaba la visión, Twilight recupero un poco la lucidez perdida por su alterado estado psicológico y emocional….

Twilight se vio otra vez ocupando el cuerpo de Bright Wisdom, la madre de Magic, pero no savia donde estaba, parecía estar en un enorme desierto insondable, a la vista estaba un campamento con algunos Ponis, todos estaban vestidos como arqueólogos y parecían estudiar unas ruinas que tenían frente a ellos, luego Twilight se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba usando ropas de arqueóloga, o mas bien Bright Wisdom era quien las estaba usando.

De repente uno de los Ponis Arqueólogos vino corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, estaba gritando muy apurado.

Poni Arqueólogo – ¡Dra. Wisdom! ¡Dra. Wisdom!

Twilight se apresura responder aun sin entender que pasa ahora – ahh… ¡si aquí estoy!

Poni Arqueólogo – Dra. Wisdom, le informamos que encontramos una cámara muy extraña que no hemos podido abrir, nos preguntábamos si usted podría resolver la clave para abrirla, como hizo con la entrada de las ruinas.

Twilight no supo que responder pero asumió que lo que sea que tuviera que mostrarle esta visión, lo encontraría en ese templo.

Twilight camino hacia el templo en ruinas, una vez ingreso a él, pudo sentir el terrible olor a humedad y encierro, era claro que ese lugar avía estado siglos, incluso milenios cerrado…

Cuando entro no tardo mucho en ver a otro Poni Arqueólogo que estaba extrayendo un pedazo de pared, con un pequeño cincel y un martillo, luego coloco el pedazo de pared en un tubo de ensayo con una extraña mescla en su interior, el pedazo de pared se disolvió en segundos y el poni Arqueólogo, que era un unicornio envió su magia a la extraña sustancia contenida en el tubo de ensayo, la cual comenzó a cambiar de color, paso de su color verde a un naranja y rápidamente aun violáceo, luego morado oscuro y por ultimo negro Noir.

Twilight reconoció ese procedimiento y piensa mientras lo observa _– (reconozco ese procedimiento, hace algunos años aun se usaba en excavaciones arqueológicas, se extrae una muestra de lo que se quiere analizar, colocarlo en un tubo de ensayo con esa sustancia la cual descompone las partículas de la muestra y tras infundirle magia esta cambiara de color, mientras más oscuro sea el color, mayor cantidad de años tiene la muestra, recuerdo que se dejo de usar por considerarse un método muy rudimentario de análisis.)_

El Unicornio Arqueólogo nota la presencia de Wisdom y exclama – ho Dra. Wisdom es usted, realice análisis de las ruinas como me pidió, observe el color "negro Noir" indica que estas ruinas deben ser más viejas que Eqúestria.

Twilight respondió con un cierto interés, a pesar de la situación su curiosidad natural la hizo empezar a interesarse en las ruinas – ¿enserio? Pues gracias por decírmelo…

Otro Arqueólogo, que ésta vez era un Pegaso viene corriendo desde el fondo del templo – ¡Dra. Wisdom! Venga deprisa, la necesitan en el fondo de las ruinas.

Twilight decidió seguir a aquel Pegaso Arqueólogo y entonces ahí estaba en el fondo del templo, acompañada por tres Arqueólogos ponis de tierra, que tenían largas varvas, frente a una enorme puerta de piedra, que tenia inscripciones por todos lados, casi como si mostrara un alfabeto, los caracteres ya los conocía, eran los mismos que estaban en la espada de Magic, los mismos que avía visto en su primer sueño, el mismo que Pericles tenia tatuado en la frente.

Uno de los Arqueólogos ponis de tierra se aproximo a Twilight, y con una vos muy mayor dijo – disculpe señorita Wisdom, pero no hemos podido abrir ésta puerta con nada, en las demás habitaciones hemos encontrado infinidad de artefactos muy interesantes, lo único que nos falta por examinar es esta puerta, pero no se abre ¿podría abrirla como hizo la primera ves con la entrada del templo?

Twilight no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo haría eso, pero de igual forma respondió – si… por supuesto…

Se aproximo a la puerta y la miro fijamente, llevándose un casco al mentón muy pensativa analizaba la puerta – estas marcas devén ser la clave para abrir la puerta, pero ¿Cómo se usan?

Entonces Twilight noto algo entre las ropas de Wisdom, en uno de los bolcillos de su chaleco había un pequeño librito negro, ni bien lo noto decidió sacarlo de allí y revisarlo, era una pequeña libreta escrita a casco por Wisdom, donde estaban algunos de sus descubrimientos, y justo ahí Twilight encontró lo que necesitaba para abrir la puerta.

Siguiendo las instrucciones anotadas en la libreta, Twilight se fijo bien en los símbolos escogió una determinada cantidad de ellos, y apoyo su casco enzima de esos símbolos, como si formara una palabra, al hacerlo cada uno de ellos se iluminaba, tras apoyar su casco sobre el ultimo símbolo la puerta comenzó a abrirse causando fuertes temblores en la edificación, permitiendo que esa cámara quedara a disposición de los arqueólogos.

Una vez entraron a la cámara, podían ver que en el centro de esta había una especie de Altar con un a estrella de ocho puntas encerrada en un circulo pintada en el piso de este, y en el piso de la misma cámara un enorme dibujo compuesto por trozos de azulejos, habían los mismos dibujos en cada pared y en el techo mismo, el cual tenía una cúpula.

Twilight vio claramente el dibujo gigantesco que se expandía por todo el piso y lo reconoció, en el había una Alicornio de color blanco y melena dorada, era Cosmos la reina de los antiguos, y sobre sus alas parecía sostener a dos potrillas Alicornio pequeñas, una la mas grande quien se paraba sobre el ala derecha, era de color blanco, de melena rosa y una Cutie Mark en forma de sol, la otra la que estaba en la ala izquierda era un poco más pequeña de color azul oscuro, con una melena de color azul claro y una Cutie Mark en forma de Luna.

Debajo de esa escena dibujado con los mismos pedazos de azulejo estaba una imagen similar a un rollo de papiro desenvuelto, que tenía el titulo del mural del piso.

Twilight noto que los murales en las paredes y el techo también tenían la misma clase de títulos.

Viendo en la libreta de Wisdom, Twilight descubrió que ella había logrado hacer traducciones aproximadamente exactas de la escritura que estaba en esos murales, examino cuidadosamente la libreta de Wisdom, y trato de traducir los títulos de cada cuadro.

Twilight dirigió su mirada al título del mural en el piso, luego basándose en las traducciones de la libreta de Wisdom dijo exclamo – (Правопреемство души) a ver aquí dice "Sucesión de Almas"…

Se dirigió al mural de la pared lateral izquierda… en ese mural se podía ver una imagen de aquel poni anciano que estaba en aquel misterioso castillo, Twilight no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero leyó el titulo.

Twilight – a ver aquí diría… (Патриарх раза) "Patriarca de todos los tiempos" ¿será ese Khronos del que oí en mis visiones anteriores?...

Rápidamente se fue al mural de la pared frontal y ahí estaba una imagen de Cosmos junto a su hermana menor la Princesa Stella tión, y su hermano mayor el Príncipe Star Finish.

Twilight – el titulo aquí es (3 столпа)… "Los 3 Pilares"…

Luego se dirigió al mural de la pared izquierda, ahí se podían ver los Elementos de la armonía y bajo ellos el elemento negro, parecía que el Elemento negro y los elementos de la armonía se estuvieran disparando entre sí.

Twilight – este dice (Элементы) "Los Elementos"…

Luego se dirigió a la pared en la que estaba la puerta por donde entraron, ahí había otro mural pero el titulo no podía leerse, ya que aparentemente el lado posterior de la puerta hacia parte del mural, Twilight tuvo que pedirles a los demás ponis Arqueólogos que pasaran adentro con ella ya que serraría la puerta para poder leer el titulo, todos ellos se negaron temiendo quedarse encerrados en aquella cámara.

Sin tener opción Twilight les pidió que se apartaran de la puerta, ya que de cualquier modo la cerraría, ninguno objeto y Twilight viendo a un costado de la pared cerca del umbral de la puerta, una palabra extraña al pasar su Casco por esa palabra la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

Twilight finalmente podía leer el Titulo de ese mural…

Twilight – aquí dice (война) "La guerra"…

En aquel mural se podían ver muchísimos Alicornios de colores claros, yendo en contra de muchísimos Alicornios de color negro.

Algunos que estaban lo bastante cerca se estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, otros se disparaban rayos mágicos con sus cuernos, habían algunos que caían abajo heridos, mientras Twilight en el cuerpo de Wisdom contemplaba esas escenas, le parecía escuchar ecos muy débiles, que parecían lamentos de una masacre.

Se sintió horrorizada por las cosas que sus oídos estaban captando, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y decidió seguir con el último mural… el del techo.

Dirigió la cabeza hacia arriba, y allí leyó el titulo.

Twilight - … (заказ) "El Fin"

En ese mural Twilight podía reconocer a Cosmos cargando el "Elemento de la magia" en su corona, a Stella tión ondeando el "Elemento de la lealtad" en su cuello, al Alicornio Cantabria del arpa portando el "Elemento de la generosidad", y a otros 3 Alicornios que no conocía, cargando los elementos restantes.

Twilight estaba tratando de procesar todo en su cabeza, considerando lo que sus otros sueños ya le mostraron y su propia experiencia como uno de los "Elementos de la armonía" no era nada difícil para ella armar el rompe cabezas que este mural enseñaba.

Sin embargo poco tiempo tuvo para seguir pensando en eso, ya que escuchaba fuertes ruidos afuera del templo, y a los demás poni arqueólogos quejándose por algo, por lo cual se apresuro a abrir la puerta y salir para ver que ocurría, y allí los vio.

Twilight se quedo dentro del templo y observo desde el umbral de la entrada, tratando de ver quiénes eran los atacantes, lo que ella vio era una pequeña cuadrilla de ponis soldados vistiendo armaduras muy extrañas, eran de color azul medio violeta, con botas en cada casco que tenían equipadas unas garras de metal, el Yelmo tenía un espacio para que entraran los cuernos de unicornio, por lo que se podía ver el diseño de armadura era el mismo para todos independientemente de la raza del poni, ya que este espacio para introducir el cuerno estaba hasta en los Yelmos de los Pegasos, dando a entender que no solo era un aditamento para que los unicornios pudieran ponerse sus Yelmos sin dificultad, sino que también podría usarse como un aditamento ofensivo.

Todos portaban la misma armadura salvo una poni de tierra que parecía su líder, ella solo llevaba una gran armadura gris en su pecho y espalda, con 4 botas blindadas sin garras y mucho más altas que las que tienen garras de los soldados rasos, en su costado colgaba una elegante espada.

Era de color amarillo brillante igual que su Melena y cola, sus ojos o su ojo más bien era de color azul cielo, su larga melena le cubría por completo el lado derecho de la cara, mismo lado sobre el cual se veía una especie de parche blanco muy grande, que le cubría el ojo derecho, tenía una expresión muy sería en su semblante además de parecer una poni de carácter muy fuerte y enérgico.

Twilight vio las banderas que ondeaban – son las banderas del ejercito Miltiano, lo leí antes, "la bandera con una estrella plateada envuelta en llamas con una espada atravesada, es la bandera de guerra de Miltia" y "La bandera con una estrella blanca dando vueltas en espiral era la bandera pasiva de Miltia", y ya que es esa la que están ondeando, creo que no han venido en son de guerra, aun que si están siendo muy violentos.

De la nada un soldado Miltiano vino corriendo desde un lugar un poco más alejado, y exclamo en voz alta – ¡generala Veryerait, la Princesa convoca su presencia ahora mismo!

La Poni terrestre de color amarillo respondió – entendido iré de incmediato ¡vigilen bien a estos insectos miserables!

La generala partió hacia el este, un poco alejado pero aun a la vista había un gran carruaje de hierro, que parecía estar equipado para el combate, con ruedas equipadas con púas, lanzas y espadas colocadas en sujetadores, colocados a la izquierda y derecha.

Habían 12 soldados Miltianos mas eran Pegasos, y estaban amarrados al enorme carruaje evidentemente eran los que jalaban ese enorme armatoste…

Encima de todo ese Espectáculo estaba un trono y sentado en el se podía ver a una yegua muy alta, no se le podía ver la cara, estaba casi oculta por una larga capa negra que tenia bordados muy exactos en hilo plateado, de estrellas y constelaciones, de su cara solo sobre salía su cuerno de color azul y parte de su melena, que era plateada y despedía unos ciertos resplandores, como si tuviera enzima algún tipo de polvo brillante.

Con sus cascos delanteros sujetaba una imponente espada con empuñadura de plata frente a ella, se apoyaba en ella como si fuera una especie de bastón.

Twilight la vio fijamente, algo en ella le resulto terriblemente familiar – la princesa de Miltia, dicen que nadie ha podido tomar fotografías de ella, y casi todo el tiempo está dentro de su castillo sin que nadie la vea, por eso nunca hay imagines suyas en los libros que hablan de Miltia, pero ¿Por qué me resulta conocida de algún lado?

La Princesa de Miltia hizo un gesto con su casco, y la generala regreso a donde estaban los arqueólogos.

El joven unicornio Arqueólogo que había examinado la antigüedad de las ruinas intento acercarse enojado a la generala, pero otros dos ponis Arqueólogos lo detuvieron y exclama – ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Con que derecho nos dan este trato tan hostil e innecesario? Según el tratado entre Miltia y Eqúestria…

Veryerait interrumpe el discurso del unicornio – el tratado entre Miltia y Eqúestria estipula claramente que cualquier interferencia no autorizada en territorio ajeno por parte de uno de los dos reinos será considerada como un acto invasivo, y por lo cual será detenida y los involucrados deportados lo mas pacíficamente posible a su reino natal.

Unicornio Arqueólogo – eso es verdad, pero este desierto no es propiedad de Miltia, su territorio está en el norte en las montañas, este es territorio neutral.

Veryerait – me temo que ya no, desde hace 6 meces esta sección del desierto fue reclamada como una expansión del territorio Miltiano, por lo tanto todo en el nos pertenece por derecho, incluyendo esas ruinas, todos los artefactos que encuentren y la información que descifren serán considerados como secreto de estado ¡soldados destruyan todo el material que tengan!

Los soldados entraban por la fuerza a las carpas, rompían los equipos y artefactos, quemaban los papeles… los Arqueólogos furiosos gritaban que se detuvieran, e incluso forcejean fallidamente contra los soldados.

El Pegaso Arqueólogo enfurecido quiere correr hacia los soldados para golpearlos, pero uno de sus colegas lo detiene – ¿estás loco? Podrían matarte…

Pegaso Arqueólogo – ¡no me importa! Meces de trabajo búsqueda e investigación se irán al caño ¡solo por estos malditos arrogantes!

Poni Arqueólogo le su sura a su colega Pegaso – despreocúpate, la señorita Wisdom gravo todos los datos de esta investigación en su cabeza, a si que no hemos perdido nada…

En un momento dado la Princesa de Miltia bajo de su carruaje y comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo, Twilight en el cuerpo de Bright Wisdom quién hasta el momento no se había movido ni un milímetro de la entrada del templo observando todo, rápidamente se escondió dentro del templo otra vez, y permitió que la imponente princesa guerrera pasara de largo.

Aparentemente se dirigía a la cámara de los murales, entonces Twilight la siguió tan discretamente como pudo, y una vez allí pudo ver que la Princesa de Miltia admiraba los murales, e incluso a algunos parecía acariciarlos con una entrañable nostalgia, como si añorara épocas pasadas con todas sus fuerzas…

Finalmente cuando se detuvo en el mural que tenia las imágenes de los Elementos de la armonía y el Elemento negro, su Casco se detuvo justo encima de la imagen del Elemento negro y parecía intentar arañarla con una furia desmedida… en un arrebato de furia desenvaino su espada, la cual cargo con magia y dando poderosos golpes al aire que terminaban en ondas expansivas, el templo quedo parcialmente demolido, por suerte Twilight quedo a salvo, la mayor destrucción se limito estrictamente a esa cámara.

Twilight había quedado impactada por ese despliegue de furia y poder que duro solo instantes, pero en esos breves instantes causo muchísimo daño, sin embargo cuando sale de su estupor, ve en el suelo una pequeña caja de madera, como un cofre pequeño, serrado con un candado dorado, en la parte superior de este cofre estaban talladas mas palabras con esos Caracteres rúnicos.

Twilight al notarlo rápidamente busco la libreta de Wisdom, tratando de encontrar traducción de lo que allí yacía escrito…

Twilight – según la libreta de Wisdom aquí dice… (Принц Сущность) "Esencia del Príncipe".

Un resplandor blanco envuelve todo otra vez, y el sueño llega a su fin…

Mientras en otra parte, aquel Alicornio anciano parecía haber estado usando magia, su cuerno hasta hace poco estuvo brillando con un intenso resplandor dorado, cuando concluyo con el hechizo que estaba haciendo, levanta una de sus enormes cejas para dirigir la atención de uno de sus ojos a un costado y dice – ¿Qué haces ahí? Anda sal de allí…

La voz de un joven poni macho rompió el silencio – disculpe mi silencio maestro…

Salió de las sombras y ahí estaba era el Poni de tierra con Cutie Mark de Reloj de arena, conocido en Villa poni como Dr. Whooves…

El Alicornio anciano responde con calma como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa aptitud – no me sorprende, siempre has sido así Whooves…

Dr. Whooves – por el tono de su voz me doy cuenta que no está satisfecho con el resultado actual de mi trabajo, maestro Khronos…

Khronos alega con un ligero tono de decepción – Whooves corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero si no me falla la memoria yo te envié al plano de los mortales para que observaras la situación y la mantuvieras bajo control, hasta ahora no he visto ninguna seña de control desde que comenzó a desenvolverse en Eqúestria.

Dr. Whooves responde de manera muy humilde – es una pena maestro, pero me temo que las circunstancias me superaron por completo, no tengo palabras para expresar mi vergüenza…

Khronos – no importa, aun tenemos posibilidades…

Dr. Whooves exclama con un atice de preocupación – maestro ¿usted sabe lo que pasara? después de todo usted es el regulador y administrador del tiempo, así que dígame ¿usted sabe como concluirá esta batalla que apenas empieza?

Khronos – no lo sé, el futuro no es definitivo como todos creen, siempre esta variando… ya te lo había platicado una vez… existen 2 clases de futuros, el futuro definitivo que no cambiara sin importar que hagas, es lo que llamamos "destino", y después esta el futuro que es influenciado por nuestras decisiones y acciones, el futuro que podemos controlar, para que todo coexista en equilibrio… el destino y la decisión deben coexistir en un mismo espacio compartiendo un balance.

Dr. Whooves – lo sé maestro, y por eso mismo ni siquiera usted puede definir con seguridad lo que pasara.

Khronos – que ironía, las decisiones moldean una mitad del futuro, pero yo que existo fuera del tiempo no puedo tomar ninguna decisión, aun si deseara intervenir como moderador que soy no puedo interferir directamente, solo puedo asegurarme que las cosas sigan su curso natural, ya sea bueno o malo.

Dr. Whooves – y por eso mismo es que yo estoy aquí maestro, para ser su casco derecho en Eqúestria.

Khronos – me temo Whooves que, a partir de ahora… las cosas se pondrán aun más peligrosas, me temo que eso solo significa que deberemos tomar medidas drásticas.

Continuara…


	12. Conflicto y resolución

Capitulo 12; "Conflicto y Resolución"

Twilight lentamente iba despertando de su sueño, a medida que lo hacía escuchaba que alguien la estaba llamando, una voz masculina y joven que ella conocía…

Ella pensaba mientras escuchaba esa voz llamarla – Twiiilightt… - _¿Qué pasa?… esa voz – ¡_Twilight! - _seme hace muy familiar, pero no veo claramente… ¿es Magic?_

Magic – me alegra que estés bien Twilight, por un segundo temí que algo grave te pasara cuando te encontré desmallada…

Twilight finalmente ve claramente lo que pasa a su alrededor y enfrente de ella ve la cara de Magic, era él quien había estado tratando de despertarla, Twilight tenía su cara frente a frente, Twilight rápidamente recordó lo furiosa que estaba con él, aun que debido a que estuvo dormida se había relajado, aúna si le quedaba suficiente enojo como para darle una bofetada y lo hizo…

Magic quedo sorprendido por haber recibido el repentino golpe, permaneció en silencio sujetándose la mejilla, tratando de resolver en su cabeza por que Twilight lo golpearía, pero parecía tomárselo con calma... se retiro su casco de la cara, se podía ver claramente el rubor causado por la cachetada, entonces manteniendo la calma le pregunto a Twilight muy confundido – ¿Por qué fue eso Twilight? ¿Es que hice algo indebido?

Twilight se incorpora y prosigue adelante dándole la espalda – tu sabes lo que hiciste Magic ¿por que no vas a ver a AppleJack? Seguro debe estar extrañándote.

Magic exclama confundido – ¿extrañándome?...

Magic decide acompañar a Twilight, aun que ella se mantiene adelante con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo un paso muy fuerte y firme.

… mientras tanto en otra parte, AppleJack seguía siendo besada por la ilusión de Magic, ella aun seguía confundida sin poder moverse, pero en lo que ella saboreaba la lengua del Magic falso, empezó a sentir un extraño sabor que nunca había sentido.

Era el primer beso de lengua que recibía en su vida, pero ella estaba segura que ese sabor podía ser cualquier cosa, menos el sabor de la lengua de un poni, entonces se dio cuenta que no solo el sabor cambio, la lengua que antes se sentía tibia y caliente de lanada se puso fría y esa frialdad empezó a sentirse también en sus labios, era como si estuviera besando un cadáver.

AppleJack acepto la verdad, ese que estaba allí no era Magic, jamás podría serlo y eso le dio el valor de ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas, en un momento dado recupero la firmeza y tomando por sorpresa al Magic falso lo empujo con sus cascos delanteros con toda su fuerza.

El supuesto Magic alza la mirada y pregunta furioso – ¿Qué haces AppleJack? ¿Así tratas a alguien que intenta hacerte feliz?

AppleJack responde fuertemente y con firmeza, también con furia por el engaño – ya no me engañas amigo, sé que no eres Magic… me siento como una estúpida por haber sido tan débil y no querer darme cuenta antes, pero sé que no eres el, Magic no sería tan insensible ni lastimaría los sentimientos de Twilight de esa manera, ni tampoco me obligaría hacer parte de ello… admito que no se qué haría Magic si sintiera algo por mí y me lo dijera de repente, pero estoy segura que no aria lo que tú hiciste…

El Magic falso comenzó a sonreír de manera muy macabra, y exclama con una voz espeluznante – ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… excelente al final estabas cayendo, pero te saliste lástima que ya es demasiado tarde para darte cuenta, tonta ilusa.

El Magic falso comenzó a transformarse, y empezó a adoptar una forma similar a la de un reptil y entonces AppleJack pudo ver su verdadera identidad… era una especie de yegua, pero con la parte inferior del cuerpo de una serpiente, en la parte superior de su cuerpo que tenia forma de poni la tenia cubierta de escamas, tanto como en la cola.

AppleJack sorprendida por lo que veía recupero la compostura, y poniéndose firme exclamo – ¿Qué… que y quien eres?

La criatura responde con una voz de ultra tumba – yo soy Lámia, la encarnación de los pecados y los deseos prohibidos, he visto en tu interior AppleJack, vi como sufres por ser incapaz de aceptar tus sentimientos por Magic Sword, te lastima casi tanto como a Magic le lastima su remordimiento por no haber podido despedirse de su madre.

AppleJack se sintió un poco confundida por lo ultimo dicho –… ¿Qué?...

Lámia – como bien dijiste AppleJack fuiste débil, pero aun que pudiste rechazarme al final no lo lograste a tiempo, ya cumpliste tu propósito así que por ahora te dejare ir, tengo mas juguetes con los que me podre entretener.

Lámia desapareció dejando pensativa a AppleJack, en ese momento una puerta apareció a su costado y se abrió, AppleJack lo pensó unos segundos y se decidió a entrar, al entrar recorrió un camino muy oscuro hasta que se topo con otra puerta, y al abrirla AppleJack callo de repente sobre Twilight.

AppleJack se alegra al ver a Twilight y la saluda con mucha alegría, gesto que no es devuelto con la misma emoción – Twilight ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!

Twilight se mantuvo seria con una expresión de enojo, y responde el saludo de manera algo sínica – hola AppleJack "igualmente"…

AppleJack noto la aptitud de Twilight y se retiro rápido de encima de ella, sin saber que había pasado, al echarse para atrás noto la presencia de Magic – ah… hola Magic no te había notado…

Magic responde de manera un poco más hospitalaria, pero en su característico tono medio frio – me encontré a Twilight desmallada en un pasillo, unos 700 metros atrás… pero creo que algo horrible le paso antes de que la encontrara…

AppleJack se fijo bien en el, ella quería asegurarse que fuera el verdadero Magic y no otro impostor, por lo cual lo miro con cierta suspicacia, Magic noto la mirada de AppleJack y pregunto extrañado – ¿Qué pasa AppleJack? ¿A ti también te sucedió algo malo antes de venir aquí?

AppleJack se ruboriza un poco, y desvía la mirada mientras responde – bueno pues… si de hecho si me paso algo muy malo antes de encontrarlos chicos, pero ya paso el mal rato.

AppleJack no sentía dudas de que ese era Magic, y que podía estar tranquila de no caer en otra trampa…

Twilight voltio de reojo hacia donde estaban ellos, los veía tratarse de forma tan amistosa y cercana, eso no hacía que su enojo y sus creencias sobre ellos disminuyeran.

Twilight comenta de manera algo sínica, mientras les da la espalda – si quieren estar solos me puedo adelantar, no agradezcan…

Magic seguía sin entender la aptitud de Twilight, AppleJack por su lado tenía una cierta inquietud, fue cuando las últimas palabras de Lámia hicieron eco en su memoria…

"–_ como bien dijiste AppleJack fuiste débil, pero aun que pudiste rechazarme al final no lo lograste a tiempo, ya cumpliste tu propósito así que por ahora te dejare ir,_ _tengo más juguetes con los que me podre entretener."_

AppleJack especula en voz baja, muy preocupada – de seguro… también le hizo algo a Twilight…

Mientras tanto en otro rincón del laberinto, se podía ver a la Princesa Celestia recorriendo un camino que se alzaba sobre un océano de llamas bajo este, el calor era insoportable se le podía ver sudar mientras recorría ese sendero, cuando sus gotas de sudor tocaban el camino estas se evaporaban en instantes como si nada.

Princesa Celestia sonríe satíricamente y alega casi como un chascarrillo – así que me mandaste al infierno, Discordia… siempre tuviste un sentido del humor muy deplorable.

Celestia noto alguien frente a ella, y de inmediato se pone en guardia, mira a su interceptado de manera desafiante tratando de reconocerlo, pero cuando se pone a su vista queda sorprendida…

Princesa Celestia casi no puede creer lo que estaba viendo – es… Luna…

Princesa Luna se acerca muy cariñosamente a su hermana – hola Hermana, al fin conseguí encontrarte.

La Princesa Celestia no era para nada ingenua, no por nada tenía más de 1000 años, ella savia que no podía darse el lujo de permitir que sus sentimientos tomaran el control, debía mantener la cabeza fría y enfocarse en la lógica; "Luna no está aquí" "está dormida y no despertara hasta que derrotemos a Nightmare Moon" "esto es una trampa". Eran las cosas que Celestia se decía así misma en silencio, por lo cual no bajo la guardia ni un segundo ante su supuesta hermana…

Princesa Celestia pregunta – Luna… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Princesa Luna – no sé qué paso, cuando medí cuenta ya había despertado en este lugar, pero dime hermana ¿qué ha sucedido?

Princesa Celestia responde con una mirada muy seria, y de manera inusualmente fría – Discordia se libero, y nos hizo jugar otro de sus juegos para rescatar a Rainbow Dash.

Princesa Luna – ya veo hermana…

Princesa Celestia sele queda mirando a la "supuesta Luna" de manera muy fría, hasta que esta vuelve a articular palabra…

Princesa Luna – por cierto hermana… dime ¿nunca te sentiste arrepentida?

Princesa Celestia responde – ¿arrepentida? ¿De qué exactamente?

Princesa Luna – de haberme apartado aun lado, de haberme desterrado a la Luna para que todos te admiraran solo a ti…

Princesa Celestia – sabes perfectamente que no lo hice por eso Luna, nada de lo que paso estuvo en nuestro control.

Princesa Luna – claro que si hermana, tu tenias "los elementos de la Armonía" ¿Por qué no me regresaste a la normalidad en vez de solo sellarme como hicimos con Discordia? ¿Por qué si también podían regresarme a la normalidad? ¿Por qué esperaste 1000 años a que alguien más si pudiera?

Princesa Celestia responde con mucha seriedad – sabes bien que los elementos de la armonía nonos correspondían legítimamente Luna, reaccionaron con nosotras solo nuestros ancestros sabrán por qué, y nos permitieron derrotar a Discordia, así como sellar a Nightmare Moon en la Luna, pero si de verdad hubiera tenido el poder para devolverte a la normalidad créeme que lo habría hecho, simplemente no tenían el suficiente poder conmigo, mientras que con Twilight y las demás los elementos de la armonía alcanzaron su verdadero nivel de fuerza, la fuerza que te restauro completamente.

Princesa Luna – mentiras, hace 1000 años hubieras podido regresarme a la normalidad si de verdad hubieras querido, pero una parte de ti tenía miedo, temías que te quitara el cariño de todos, temías que todos se dieran cuenta de lo hermosa que era la noche y que me quisieran más a mí que a ti…

La Princesa Celestia guardo silencio y cerró los ojos muy seriamente, permaneciendo así por largo rato…

Princesa Luna – ¿Qué? ¿No te queda nada que decir? No te queda nada que decir por qué sabes que lo que digo es la pura verdad, tu tenias miedo de ser superada por mí.

Princesa Celestia abre los ojos y finalmente responde con firmeza – no… nada de eso es cierto, pero es lo que tú quieres que crea…

La supuesta Luna permaneció en silencio, parecía estar asombrada y Celestia prosiguió.

Princesa Celestia – se bien que Luna nunca me diría eso, ella lamento tanto o incluso aun más que yo lo que sucedió, yo se bien que ella no me culpa por lo que paso, y yo tampoco la culpo a ella por nada, porque a pesar de todo seguimos siendo hermanas, y es algo que un ser como tu jamás entenderá.

Y con la última oración Celestia emprende la marcha y galopa directo contra la Luna falsa, y esta responde con un rayo azul y negro, pero Celestia lo evade sin problemas, y con una embestida derriba a la impostora.

Princesa Celestia alega mientras observa a su oponente en el suelo – y una cosa más… conozco los poderes de mi hermana y te diré que ella no es tan débil como todo el mundo cree… ¿Por qué crees que necesite los elementos de la armonía para derrotarla cuando se convirtió en Nightmare Moon? con tu nivel de poder es fácil decir que tu no le llegas ni a los cascos a Luna, ahora retírate de mi vista…

La Luna falsa desapareció y Celestia siguió su marcha, delante de ella apareció una puerta que se abrió y Celestia simplemente pasó adentro…

Mientras tanto con Twilight, AppleJack y Magic.

AppleJack y Magic se quedaban un poco alejados de Twilight quien caminaba mas al frente, todo estaba en un incomodo silencio, aun que no supieran con exactitud que pasaba a ambos les quedo claro que Twilight estaba furiosa con los dos.

AppleJack parecía estar muy ansiosa, como si quisiera ir con Twilight y decirle algo, Magic lo noto e inmediato

Magic – si hay algo que quieras decirle, mejor dice celo ahora, algo me dice que lo que sea que haya ocurrido tu sabes algo.

AppleJack estaba segura que lo que le sucedió con Lámia antes tenía algo que ver con el actual estado emocional de Twilight, pero por primera vez ella vacilaba en preguntarle algo a alguien…

AppleJack finalmente se decidió a ir a confrontar a Twilight, sabía que pasara lo que pasara Twilight era su amiga, y podrían superar lo que fuera, se adelanto para alcanzarla y se puso muy cerca de ella para poder secretearse.

Magic por su lado prefirió quedarse atrás, sentía que debía dejarlas solas, así que prefirió dejar que se adelantaran a una distancia prudente.

AppleJack – Twilight…

Twilight se volteo a verla con su cara de enojo y su melena despeinada, obviamente no parecía estar de humor para charlar.

Twilight – no te molestes en decir nada AppleJack, lo sé todo… sé lo que hiciste…

AppleJack se pone algo nerviosa y trata de excusarse – yo… pe… pero Twilight yo…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del laberinto, Discordia observaba todo y comía palomitas de maíz, mientras miraba la situación desenvolverse…

Discordia se mofa siniestramente – si tan solo pudiera grabar esta discusión, me ayudaría tanto a dormir por las noches, bueno me parece un momento apropiado para introducir más drama.

Discordia chasquea sus dedos otra vez… mientras tanto, de regreso con las chicas.

Twilight no lo soporto más y finalmente estallo en cólera, gritándole muy fuerte – ¡por qué no dejas de ser tan hipócrita de una vez! ¡Y lo admites AppleJack!

Ninguna de las dos noto que 4 puertas aparecieron cerca de ellas, y estas se abrieron liberando a la Princesa Celestia y a sus amigas restantes.

AppleJack ya se había enojado, nunca en su vida espero recibir un comentario así de Twilight, para ella ya había sido suficiente – ¡muy bien Twilight! ¡Esto llego demasiado lejos! ¿Me oyes?

Twilight – ¡entonces admítelo! ¡Admite que me traicionaste!

Twilight ya no podía contener su enojo, se lanzo contra AppleJack furiosa…

AppleJack no queriendo lastimar a su amiga al principio solo trato de defenderse pero al final también tubo qué forcejear para poder zafarse de ella, suerte para AppleJack que era físicamente más fuerte, pero mientras las dos amigas luchaban, la Princesa Celestia se acerco incrédula acompañada de las demás chicas, que observaban lo ocurrido muy extrañadas.

La lucha era muy fuerte y se notaba que Twilight iba enserio, las chicas ni la princesa confundieron lo que ocurría con "un juego", o algo parecido.

Y no eran las únicas, Magic ya estaba presente había escuchado como las cosas subieron de tono, y se apresuro a ver qué pasaba.

Twilight estaba sobre AppleJack, ambas con golpes por la pelea, ella estaba a punto de golpearla cuando las detuvieron…

Princesa Celestia – ¡Twilight Sparkle ¿Qué crees que haces?!

Magic permanecía mudo aun que tenía una expresión seria estaba sorprendido, no estaba seguro de que decir ante esto, las chicas se apresuraron a detener a Twilight y la separaron de AppleJack…

Twilight se calmo un poco al ver a su maestra, pero luego noto la cara de enfado en su rostro y las caras de preocupación en sus amigas, luego vio a AppleJack su amiga a la que hace unos momentos avía agredido, con algunos golpes en la cara y con una expresión muy triste, ella quería decir algo pero no le salían palabras.

Princesa Celestia exclama muy molesta – no puedo creer lo que mis ojos acaban de ver Twilight Sparkle, de ti podía esperarme muchas cosas, pero no esto, que hallas levantado el casco a una de tus propias amigas y ponerte a pelear con ella, especialmente en una situación como esta, cuando intentamos rescatar a Rainbow Dash…

Twilight ya estaba más consciente de su entorno, y de lo que había hecho producto de su ira, no podía articular palabra alguna, hasta ella misma se desconocía – pe… pero…

AppleJack se levanto y siguió adelante con una expresión muy triste en el semblante, las demás también junto con la Princesa, Twilight no se sentía así desde que la Reina Chrysalis la había humillado en la boda real, pero ahora esta vez era peor, porque Twilight si había cometido un verdadero error.

Magic permaneció atrás de ella tratando de entender que había sucedido de un momento a otro, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a Twilight de repente una pared se desplazo enfrente de él y lo separo otra vez de Twilight, esto llamo la atención de Twilight y olvidándose de lo ocurrido por un segundo corrió de inmediato a ver si Magic estaba bien, el ruido atrajo a la princesa Celestia y el resto de las mane6 otra vez a donde estaban.

Twilight – ¿Magic estas bien?

Magic responde con una voz muy disminuida por el grosor de la pared – si estoy bien, tratare de rencontrarme con ustedes yendo por otro camino, ten cuidado Twilight.

Twilight pregunta un poco sorprendida – tú… ¿te preocupas por mí?

AppleJack – ¿qué paso? ¿Y Magic?

Pinkie Pie nota el muro que había aparecido de la nada – creo esa pared no estaba ahí antes… ¿acaso el lugar está en remodelación? Si es así no deberíamos estar adentro es peligroso, amenos que traigamos cascos amarillos como los de los albañiles.

Princesa Celestia – me temo que el laberinto tiene vida propia y cambia según su propio capricho, lo suponía, pero no estaba segura.

De repente otro muro se desplaza separando a la Princesa Celestia del resto de las chicas.

Rarity – ¡cuidado chicas!

Fluttershy - ¡Princesa Celestia!

Las chicas que quedaron encerradas en un enorme cuadrado seles abre un nuevo camino donde estaban una de las paredes laterales, y asumen que deberán seguir para halla sin Celestia ni Magic…

Mientras tanto la Princesa Celestia se encontraba ya en otro lugar, era una sala muy oscura solo podía ver a su alrededor gracias a una luz que la iluminaba desde arriba, pero más allá de lo que revelaba esa luz no veía nada, apenas notaba unas elegantes columnas de mármol, con cortinas de seda enrolladas en ellas.

Princesa Celestia mira seriamente alrededor y exclama – ¿de qué se trata esto Discordia? ¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora?

La voz de Discordia emerge desde atrás de ella de entre las sombras – ho Celestia, Celestia… pero que agresiva estas, yo solo quería saludarte, tal vez tomar un poco de té y recordar tiempos mejores.

Princesa Celestia – ¿a qué te refieres Discordia?

Discordia responde con algo de melancolía, pero sin perder su aire provocador – ho Celestia me decepcionas, esperaba que lo recordaras después de todo este tiempo, porque a diferencia de ti, yo si recuerdo a "mi primera amiga"…

Princesa Celestia – esos días pasaron hace mucho tiempo, discordia esos días ya no volverán…

Discordia – no me digas… ¿cuándo nos paso estos Celestia? ¿Cuándo nos convertimos en esto?

Princesa Celestia – cuando tu traicionaste mi confianza y empezaste a expandir el caos por todo el reino, alguien debía detenerte.

Discordia – esa era mi naturaleza Celestia, no podías pedirme que me detuviera, sería como pedirte a ti que no trajeras el día.

Princesa Celestia – fue difícil para mí decidir entre mi mejor amigo y mis súbditos, pero tu comenzaste a disfrutar el caos, comenzaste a pensar solo en lo bien que te hacía sentir y no tuve más remedio que ponerte un alto.

Discordia abraso a Celestia por atrás, lo cual la dejo sorprendida unos segundos, y luego le susurro al oído.

Discordia – la verdad había días en los que de verdad deseaba volver a tener tu amistad, y esperaba recuperarla hoy, pero… tal parece que solo fue una fantasía…

Discordia materializo una rosa que dejo en el cabello de Celestia, y después desapareció abriéndole una puerta otra vez.

Discordia – adelante Celestia reúnete con tus pupilas, cuando salgas de este cuarto seremos enemigos otra vez.

La Princesa Celestia entro al interior de esa puerta y siguió su camino, mientras tanto con Twilight y las chicas…

Ellas seguían recorriendo ese pasillo que el laberinto les había abierto, las chicas seguían molestas por lo ocurrido anterior mente, por lo cual había un incomodo silencio, y mucha tención…

Y al ir mas y mas adelante podían ver que al final del pasillo algo resplandecía con una tonalidad de barios colores, siguieron y siguieron al frente hasta que finalmente la encontraron, Rainbow Dash suspendida en el aire flotando dentro de una especie de Aura que hacía que todo su cuerpo brillara intensamente, lo que hacía que su melena multicolor soltara esos resplandores.

Fluttershy – miren chicas es Rainbow Dash…

Rarity – gracias a Celestia la encontramos…

Pinkie Pie – viva, viva ganamos el juego.

AppleJack – pero ahora hay que bajarla.

En eso otras dos puertas se abrieron, y la Princesa Celestia y Magic fueron traídos con ellas otra vez.

AppleJack – ¡Magic! Menos mal que estas bien…

Magic – comienzo a cansarme de esto, no veo la hora de salir de este laberinto.

Twilight – Princesa Celestia…

La Princesa Celestia miro a Twilight fijamente, aun estaba molesta pero no era momento de hablar de eso, en eso apareció Discordia felicitando sínicamente a las Mane 6.

Discordia aplaude de modo irónico – bravo, bravo, bravo pequeñas ponis, parece que lograron encontrar a su amiga y justo a tiempo.

Discordia mostro el reloj de arena el cual justamente dejo caer el ultimo grano, en ese momento Rainbow Dash fue bajada de donde estaba colgada y cae hacia donde están sus amigas, de inmediato ellas se colocan bajo ella para atraparla.

Discordia arma un drama sínico para burlarse – bien, bien, bien parece que ganaron el juego, y me han vencido me temo que no me queda más que admitir mi derrota…

Discordia chasquea los dedos y todos reaparecen en el palacio de Canterlot, con sus cuernos y Alas restituidas, además de que la herida de Dash que necesitaba semanas de descanso estaba totalmente curada, Dash comienza a despertar.

Rainbow Dash se levanta algo mareada – ho mi cabeza… siento que dormí por años, ho hola chicas ¿me perdí de algo?

AppleJack – te lo platico después.

Discordia – bien señoritas soy todo suyo…

Discordia chasquea los dedos otra vez y hace aparecer la caja con los Elementos de la armonía frente a ellas, ante esto Celestia parecía muy seria, savia que algo andaba mal, savia que con el demonio del caos podía esperarse cualquier cosa…

Las mane 6 tomaron la caja y extrajeron los elementos de su interior para equiparse nuevamente con ellos, no estaban con su mejor ánimo, pero sabían que debían hacer un esfuerzo.

Rainbow Dash aun estaba algo confundida y exclama, mientras se pone su diadema con su elemento – bien no entiendo que pasa, pero si se qué hacer con esto.

Las demás Mane 6 no estaban de humor para soltar comentario alguno, pero Rainbow Dash ignoraba completamente lo que había ocurrido en el laberinto, mientras ellas se equipaban con sus Elementos Discordia solo bostezaba, e hizo otro comentario sínico.

Discordia – (bostezo…) y bien ¿ya están listas?

Twilight – esto termino Discordia ¡prepárate!

Las 6 se concentraron y comenzaron a elevarse por el aire envueltas en ese resplandor blanco, estaban listas para lanzar su ataque pero algo pasó, de repente los elementos de la armonía se apagaron dejando de emitir su luz y las chicas volvieron al suelo.

Twilight – ¿pero qué?

Pinkie Pie alega en su típico tono ligero y apresurado – otra vez no funciono, pero que raro la última vez que no funcionaron todas éramos grises, pero ahora ninguna de nosotras es gris, entonces por qué no funcionaron, eso no es normal…

Fluttershy hace una suposición de que pudo haber pasado – ¿creen que haya sido por?

Rarity replica, entendiendo a que se refiere la Pegaso amarilla – es verdad, es la única explicación.

Celestia – me lo temía, los elementos no pueden reaccionar por que la armonía entre ustedes fue perturbada.

Magic puso una mirada muy desafiante y de inmediato mando su casco al mango de su espada, dando a entender que estaba listo a pelear…

Discordia se aproxima a las chicas riéndose sínicamente – bueno, bueno, bueno parece que a fin de cuentas los Elementos de la armonía finalmente han sido derrotadas, mírense solo basto con tener a dos de ustedes enfrentadas y todo el grupo se perjudica, es tan divertido, quisiera quedarme a charlar chicas, pero ahí todo un mundo libre de caos que me necesita para generarlo.

Discordia desaparece…

Magic no lo pensó dos veces y se puso en marcha a salir del palacio…

Rarity – oye Magic ¿adónde vas con tanta prisa?

Magic responde mientras sigue corriendo – iré a enfrentarme a Discordia, ustedes mientras tanto busquen una forma de hacer que los Elementos reaccionen otra vez.

Rainbow Dash exclama sorprendida - ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco Magic? ¡Hasta yo se que enfrentarse a él no es nada simple, no seas tonto!

Magic – no se preocupen, tengo un plan para ganar tiempo.

Rainbow Dash exclama molesta – ¡¿pero qué?! No puedo dejarlo solo, yo iré contigo Magic…

Princesa Celestia retiene a Rainbow Dash rápidamente – ¡alto Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash replica – ¡pero Princesa!

Princesa Celestia responde en un tono muy serio – ahora que todas están juntas lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenerlas así, ya tenemos suficientes problemas para que de paso una de ustedes sea secuestrada de nuevo.

Rainbow Dash golpea el piso con frustración al no poder ofrecerle ayuda, a un amigo que esta partiendo solo a la batalla.

Fluttershy se aproxima a la Princesa Celestia muy preocupada – Princesa Celestia ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Princesa Celestia – me temo que lo único que se puede hacer, es tratar de restaurar la unidad entre ustedes, pero me temo que las únicas que pueden resolverlo son AppleJack y Twilight, pero deberán hacerlo solas…

Mientras tanto Eqúestria es sumergida nuevamente en el caos surrealista creado por Discordia, desde lugares escondidos o recónditos se podía ver a los demás villanos que escaparon, todos observaban a Eqúestria con mucha atención, como si esperaran algo, obviamente esperaban que Discordia fuera sacado de escena, para empezar a moverse.

De repente Discordia sentado en su trono, logra divisar que Magic Sword se aproxima hasta el caminando…

Discordia al verlo llegar le habla de manera muy provocativa – o baya quién lo diría, no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme tan pronto Magic, sabes seme olvido darte las gracias, después de todo fuiste indispensable para mi plan.

Magic permaneció callado, y con una expresión seria y un poco molesta según se notaba, cuando Discordia se dio cuenta Magic ya no estaba frente a él, volteo su cabeza aun costado y ahí estaba Magic apunto de abalanzarse sobre él con su espada.

Discordia noto por unos leves segundos un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, y se tele trasporto lejos de su alcance.

Discordia reaparece en otro sector del campo de batalla, y comienza a dialogar – ¿Qué fue eso que vi en tus ojos? ¿Acaso fue ira?... ja, ja, ja, ja… quién lo diría así que el señor "chico duro" se puso sentimental, siempre supe que tarde o temprano comenzarías a abrirte, después de todo, se todo sobre ti, ya que puedo leer las mentes, conozco tu vida Magic, quien diría que tras ese cuerpo tan entrenado, esa aptitud dura y casi insensible –en la última oración asume un atice mas sombrío – se esconde un potrillo triste, que llora por su mami.

Discordia lo noto, Magic no artículo palabra alguna ante ese comentario, pero la llama de la ira estaba ardiendo en sus ojos, Discordia pensó que si lo presionaba un poco más podría hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Discordia – y dime ¿qué te hizo enojar más? ¿Que usara el rostro de tu madre para tratar de verte la cara de tonto? – desaparece y reaparece atrás de el – ¿que tus amigas se terminaran peleando? – Desaparece y reaparece a un costado – ¿o que Twilight haya terminado volviéndose casi loca?... por cierto, se ve muy bien con la melena tan desarreglada ja, ja, ja, ja….

Magic no menciono palabra alguna, solo preparo su espada y corrió directo hacia Discordia, listo para blandir su arma contra el señor del caos.

Discordia lo veía aproximarse a toda velocidad, en línea recta – ¿es broma? ¿Es una broma cierto?

Discordia lanzo un rallo oscuro contra Magic para detener su avance, pero Magic bloqueo ese ataque utilizando su espada, la espada de Magic absorbía la energía del ataque de discordia.

Discordia por lo que aprendió de la mente de Magic savia que algo no era normal en su accionar – ¿eso es todo? ¿Sin estrategias? ¿Sin planes inesperados? No te estás comportando como tú mismo Magic.

Magic sonrió y entonces se aparto del camino del ataque y tras adoptar otra posición, blandió su espada devolviendo la energía de discordia en un agresivo ataque de energía, Discordia lanzo un contraataque, pero todo exploto muy cerca de él, mientras lo que le sucedió a discordia quedaba oculto por una cortina de humo, Magic habla…

Magic – parece que encontré un punto débil, tu propio poder están inestable que en ocasiones se sale de tu control, tienes el control de él solo cuando lo diriges para causar cambios en el ambiente que te rodea, o realizar algo especifico que deseas, pero cuando redirigen tu energía en tu contra no eres capaz de retomar el control sobre ella, debido a lo inestable que es.

Discordia emergió de la cortina de humo con una expresión algo seria, pero a la vez con una sonrisa, como si le hubieran dicho un mal chiste.

Discordia – entiendo sorprendente… en toda mi vida nadie noto jamás ese punto débil, ni siquiera Celestia, creo que mereces una felicitación.

Discordia dirigió su atención a la garra que había realizado el contraataque, la cual estaba chamuscada y lastimada, Discordia solo le pasó por encima su otra garra y está sano instantáneamente.

Discordia alega con un toque de ironía – pero no sirve de nada intentar lastimarme, puedo curarme a mí mismo las veces que quiera.

Mientras ellos peleaban, una silueta misteriosa que había seguido a Magic desde Canterlot estaba observando la pelea desde una colina…

Magic se abalanzaba con su espada, tratando de golpear a discordia, pero él podía desaparecer y reaparecer a voluntad, no obstante Magic parecía poder anticipar con más precisión donde reaparecería Discordia la próxima vez, cada vez, lo que le dificultaba las cosas.

Discordia se aburrió de jugar al gato y al ratón, y se puso en un lugar completamente al alcance de Magic, era obvio que se estaba ofreciendo como cebo para hacerlo caer en una trampa, por otro lado Magic tampoco tenía muchas opciones, pero tomando por sorpresa a discordia rápidamente cargo magia en su espada y lanzando una Estocada desde donde estaba, lanzo una onda de magia contra Discordia, quien la deshizo simplemente chasqueando los dedos.

Magic no bajo la guardia, savia que con él se podía esperar cualquier cosa pero ni siquiera él se esperaba lo que paso después… antes de darse cuenta Magic estaba flotando en el aire, estaba literalmente suspendido en el cielo, algo confundido al principio miro hacia lo que para él era "arriba", y ahí estaba la tierra.

Discordia comenzó a hablar a espaldas zullas – ¿sabes? siempre deteste la física, y una de sus leyes más aburridas "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar"…

Discordia chasqueo los dedos y Magic comenzó a caer sin remedio hacia el vacio, pero rápidamente se acomodo sobre su espada para poder deslizarse en el aire.

Discordia le apunto con su garra para tratar de separarlo de su espada con Telequinesis o algo así, pero Magic hizo una maniobra para que la hoja quedara entre el y discordia, y entonces la hoja emano un ligero resplandor, como si hubiera recibido algo.

Discordia comenzaba a molestarse – esa espada…

Magic pensaba mientras descendía a la tierra – _(tal como imagine, si tiene otro punto débil, cuando desea cambiar el entorno a su alrededor puede hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero cuando quiere realizar un cambio especifico sobre una sola cosa toda su fuerza mental se concentra en ese blanco… si ese es el caso puedo escapar de su control usando mi espada como escudo,)_ – Magic deja de pensar – solo espero resistir lo suficiente, hasta que las chicas estén listas.

Mientras esto pasaba en el Castillo de Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia había decidido que lo mejor era dejar solas a Twilight y AppleJack, aun que la situación era alarmante ella esperaba que pudieran resolver esto por si solas y juntas, por eso les dio todo el espacio y libertad posible, para que meditaran las cosas y luego cuando se sintieran listas se disculparan.

AppleJack estaba sentada en uno de los jardines, pensando aun en lo sucedido, así como en sus sentimientos por Magic, entre otras cuestiones… de repente la vos de Rainbow Dash la saco de sus pensamientos.

Rainbow Dash la saluda como siempre – ¡holá!

AppleJack responde con algo de tristeza y desanimo, algo poco común en ella – hola Rainbow, no me encuentro de humor para charlar ahora…

Rainbow Dash – sí, eso note… bien ahora ¿vas a decírmelo? ¿Qué paso mientras yo estuve durmiendo?

AppleJack quien hasta ese momento le había volteado la espalda se dio la vuelta y Dash pudo ver bien su cara, no lo había notado antes por lo acelerado de todo lo ocurrido desde que despertó, pero se podían ver claramente las pequeñas marcas y moretones que le dejo Twilight luchando con ella, eran insignificantes en su mayoría, debido a la poca fuerza física de Twilight, pero lo que le dolía a AppleJack en esas heridas, era que celas hizo una de sus mejores amigas.

Rainbow Dash puso una cara seria y confronto a la poni granjera – dímelo… ¿Qué paso?

AppleJack le conto todo, sus sentimientos por Magic, como había estado luchando contra ellos todo este tiempo, lo mal que se sentía por pensar en eso a espaldas de Twilight aun que fuera solo en forma de fantasía, su prueba en el laberinto y finalmente la pelea con Twilight, de lo cual ni ella misma estaba 100% segura de cómo pudo pasar…

Rainbow Dash estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba que a AppleJack le gustara Magic.

Rainbow Dash replica fuertemente – pero según tu en realidad, no traicionaste a Twilight ¿no?

AppleJack – no…

Rainbow Dash exclama enérgicamente – pues habla con ella, si en realidad no hiciste nada todo esto es un enorme malentendido, vamos estamos hablando de Discordia, quien sabe con que mentiras le lavo le cerebro.

AppleJack – también pensé en eso, pero todo después paso muy rápido, no me dio tiempo a nada, además creo que ya la viste, está muy fuera de sí, no creo que quiera escucharme…

Rainbow Dash se lleva un casco al mentón y exclama – pues sí, note que su melena estaba un poco desarreglada.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del castillo Twilight estaba entre unos libreros sentada y respirando hondo, tratando de resolver todo esto en su mente la tormenta de desesperación e ira que nublo su razonamiento empezaba a disiparse, pero aun estaba convencida de todo, lo cual solo la hacía ponerse triste otra vez, al recordar lo que vio.

Pero en ese momento algo extraño paso, un resplandor se abrió paso a través de una ventana y se coloco justo enfrente de Twilight, ella no sentía nada amenazante en este resplandor, de hecho se sentía tranquila al verlo, sentía algo cálido que le recordaba al regazo de una madre.

Twilight – ¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres?

Resplandor – no temas… no soy tu enemiga, he venido a ayudarte Twilight Sparkle…

De repente ese resplandor toma la forma de la silueta de una unicornio, que a Twilight le resulta inquietantemente familiar, pero esta silueta sigue emanando una potente luz.

Twilight mientras intenta cubrir sus ojos de la segadora luz, responde – gracias pero no creo que…

Resplandor – estas equivocada… no has sido traicionada ni Magic ni AppleJack te han lastimado…

Twilight se quedo en silencio, dándole mucha atención al resplandor…

Resplandor – ninguno de ellos te traiciono, fuiste engañada hábilmente por discordia, pero para darte cuenta primero debes encarar la verdad, debes encarar a tu amiga AppleJack, escucharla de sus labios, tener la fuerza para aceptar lo que es cierto y aun más fuerza para pedir perdón por lo que fue un error… ahora respira hondo, despeja tu mente y pregúntate ¿Qué haría Twilight Sparkle? La verdadera Twilight Sparkle…

En ese momento unas pequeñas chispas se encendieron en los enormes ojos de Twilight y sintió como si algo en ella hubiera despertado, en ese instante parecía haber sufrido una epifanía.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Twilight, el resplandor comenzó a dispersarse de la nada, al notar esto Twilight corrió de inmediato hacia ella, aun intrigada.

Twilight – espera ¿quién eres?

Resplandor – tu me conoces Twilight Sparkle, no te preocupes no es la primera vez que nos vemos, y no será la ultima…

El resplandor se disipo y entonces ahí Twilight pudo verlo, el amuleto que Magic le obsequio hace tiempo…

Este cayó al suelo tras haberse mantenido en el aire por unos pocos segundos, cuando callo Twilight lo recogió comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, mientras lo miraba lo sujetaba con ambos cascos delanteros, miraba su propia imagen reflejada en la superficie de bronce, y pensaba seriamente sobre lo que le dijo aquel ente de luz.

(Atención… para las siguientes escenas les recomiendo buscar en Youtube o su página favorita de videos la canción "Why" de Final fantasy Crisis core, pueden hasta imaginar que Twilight y AppleJack cantan la canción juntas XD.)

Mientras contemplaba el medallón, los recuerdos de todos los buenos momentos que pasó con sus amigas, en especial con AppleJack golpearon las puertas de su mente.

Una tras otra las escenas se abrían paso ante su sub-consiente, como una película acelerada desde el día que la conoció hasta el presente, la primera vez que vio su honestidad, todas las veces que demostró ser una amiga leal y confiable dispuesta a dar su propia vida antes que dejar un compromiso incumplido, y todas las que apoyo a sus amigas con su fuerza y su temple.

Luego pensó en Magic, a quien conocía desde hace poco, pero a pesar de sus defectos era un caballero y siempre luchaba por hacer lo correcto, y demostró preocuparse por todas aun que su rostro no lo expresara, cosa que le quedo clara al recordar el momento en el que le obsequio el medallón, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y lagrimas corrían por ellos.

Twilight – que tonta soy…

El peinado de Twilight, una vez más regreso a la normalidad…

Poco tiempo después AppleJack y Twilight se habían encontrado solas en una parte del palacio, AppleJack noto que Twilight ya estaba más coherente, por lo cual se sintió un poco más animada a hablarle, quedaron enfrascadas en un incomodo silencio, hasta que una decidiera decir algo entonces.

AppleJack y Twilight hablan al mismo tiempo – ¡quería decirte que!

Twilight – tu primero…

AppleJack respira hondo, y exclama con mucha decisión – bueno Twilight, voy a serte totalmente sincera, como siempre debió ser, si… estoy enamorada de Magic, me a gustado desde hace un tiempo, y he estado luchando contra ese sentimiento, por que savia que tu sentías lo mismo por él, pero cada día que pasa la situación empeora, mis deseos por Magic han ido en aumento, y luchar se hace cada vez más difícil… pero te juro que no te he traicionado y nunca lo haré, porque soy AppleJack, "la más confiable de todos los ponis".

Twilight permaneció pensativa y en silencio un rato, y después hablo – lo entiendo AppleJack y quiero disculparme contigo… debí saber que tu nunca me traicionarías que tonta fui al creerle a Discordia… pero eso que vi parecía tan real…

AppleJack responde con su característico tono – bueno creo que todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, Discordia también me pego por donde más me dolía… ¿amigas de nuevo?

Twilight responde con una sonrisa – claro AppleJack

Ambas sedan sus cascos en señal de reconciliación, con una amplia sonrisa en el semblante de cada poni y una fuerte confianza restaurada… después de eso Twilight vuelve a hablar.

Twilight – sabes AppleJack, yo creo que deberíamos ser justas la una con la otra…

AppleJack – ¿justas Twilight?

Twilight – si… quiero proponerte algo…

Mientras tanto…

Magic seguía enfrentándose a Discordia, se podía ver que tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, y respiraba agitado, pero Discordia estaba como si nada.

Discordia se ufanaba con malicia, al ver que Magic iba perdiendo terreno – debo felicitarte, jamás conocí aun poni que durara tanto como adversario, pero ya llegaste al límite de tu capacidad física y mental ¿no crees que deberías rendirte ya?

Magic respirando agitado y usando su espada para apoyarse, exclama – me rendiré… cuando te vea arder en el averno.

Discordia chasqueo los dedos y muchas espinas gigantes de acero salieron del piso, dejando a Magic sepultado en una jungla de espinas metálicas, unos pocos segundos después Magic rompió las espinas que lo rodeaban con un poderoso golpe de su espada, posteriormente cargo magia en ella y lanzando un golpe al frente, envió una onda de magia que destrozo las espinas frente a él para abrirse paso, una vez con el sendero libre corrió a toda velocidad contra Discordia.

Discordia chasquea los dedos otra vez y en fila india salieron unas afiladas y enormes hojas de acero que iban surgiendo directo hacia Magic, pero él, las Bloqueo con su espada y oponiendo resistencia, forcejeo contra ellas hasta sacarlas de su camino.

Continuo corriendo hacia él, y justo cuando estaba por golpearlo Discordia una vez mas escapa tele trasportándose lejos de su alcance, haciendo que fallara ese golpe, Magic empieza a utilizar su magia de nuevo.

Y Discordia otra vez se había ubicado atrás de él… y justo atrás de Discordia se generaron unas espadas de energía que fueron en directo hacia el por la espalda, Discordia se da cuenta y se voltea para luego hacer un gesto con la mano, y hacer pedazos las espadas como si nada.

Discordia habla mientras los fragmentos de las espadas de energía, volaban a su alrededor – con que atacando por la espalda, veo qué no te molesta pelear sucio.

Magic había aprovechado y se había movido a toda velocidad otra vez hacia Discordia, y estando casi encima de él dice – eso fue una distracción…

Magic aterriza sobre discordia presionándolo contra el suelo usando su espada, Magic usa toda su fuerza para dirigir el filo de su espada hacia la garganta de Discordia, y entonces Discordia forcejeaba con el usando sus garras para frenarlo, debido a que la espada de Magic absorbía su magia no le era posible tele-trasportarse para ponerse a salvo.

Discordia habla con una sonrisa en los labios – y ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer ahora?... ¿piensas sostenerme contra el piso el resto de tu vida?

Magic – si es necesario…

Discordia alega con una cara de seguridad – ah… pero creo que ahí un detalle de mi magia que no conoces…

Discordia empezó a emanar su energía oscura hacia sus garras con las que sostenía la espada, y esa espada absorbía esa energía rápidamente, la espada ya comenzaba a resplandecer con un tono violeta, por toda la energía que asimilaba.

De repente Magic, empezó a sentir que estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Discordia – cuando se concentra de esta forma, mi magia se vuelve nociva para la salud de los ponis, y parece que al fin comenzó a afectarte.

Magic aun debilitándose ponía todo su empeño en mantener inmóvil a Discordia, entonces Discordia decidió quitárselo de encima el mismo, por lo cual golpeo a Magic en la cabeza con su cola tirándolo de encima de él.

Discordia aprovecho y lanzo un contra ataque con rayos de magia oscura muy concentrado, pero Magic siguió bloqueando ese golpe con su espada y tratando de avanzar hacia su oponente, Discordia noto que algo no andaba bien…

Discordia piensa mientras mantiene su ataque – (_que extraño, un poni normal habría muerto de cansancio hace mucho por exponerse tanto a mi energía, pero él se ha expuesto a ella todo este tiempo y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho, casi no le ha afectado hasta ahora, y aun tiene la fortaleza para seguir aguantando… los únicos ponis que pueden resistir mi energía de esa manera son… Celestia y Luna… entonces él es un…)_

Magic comenzó a avanzar cada vez mas y mas, su espada estaba rebosando de toda la energía que absorbía de Discordia, incluso comenzaba a temblar, de repente un ligero pero inconfundible sonido llego a los oídos de Magic, dirigió sus ojos hacia la hoja de su espada y allí la vio, a la hoja de su espada se le abrió una pequeña hendidura, al ver eso savia que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Magic piensa, mientras sigue luchando para acercarse a su enemigo – (_el "Metal Estelar" también tiene sus límites, si esto se prolonga por mas tiempo mi espada se hará pedazos, pero aun así, debo seguir solo un poco mas… vamos un esfuerzo más, por favor resiste compañera…_)

(y para las escenas siguientes de aquí, busquen el tema "Loveless", también de Final fantasy Crisis Core.)

Entonces Magic siguió hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Discordia, entonces parecería que Magic estaba dispuesto a lanzar un ataque, con su espada desbordándose de poder y discordia se dio cuenta.

Discordia abrió los ojos grande al entender que tramaba – no… no puedes estar, hablando enserio… ¿sabes lo que pasara contigo si lo haces?

Magic solo sonrió – como dicen en Miltia; "La derrota del enemigo, implica cualquier sacrificio"….

Magic lanza su ataque… en un segundo libero una enorme ola de energía que se expandió con una gran violencia, la explosión fue tan grande que el propio Castillo de canterlot tembló, además de que todos los vitrales se rompieron instantáneamente, y parte de los muros externos, se derrumbaron como si nada.

La Princesa Celestia y las Mane 6 sintieron el impacto en todo el castillo, y de inmediato se pusieron a resguardo como pudieron, cuando todo paso Twilight y AppleJack que aun estaban juntas se preguntaron:

AppleJack – ¿Qué fue todo eso…?

Twilight de repente se dio cuenta de algo – ahí no… Magic salió a enfrentar a discordia solo…

AppleJack – es verdad, con todo esto lo olvide ¿crees que esa explosión fue…?

Twilight – hay que darse prisa…

Mientras, de regreso en el lugar de la pelea…

No hay nada solo un enorme cráter y un campo de fuerza color magenta, adentro de este campo habían dos siluetas… una de ellas era Magic, tirado en el piso semi consiente, con muchas heridas y quemaduras superficiales en todo el cuerpo, muy débil, levanto su cabeza para ver que paso, a su costado pudo ver su espada en un estado deplorable, por poco no se partió en 2, pero estaba muy dañada y el filo estaba estropeado, Magic vio al frente de él y ahí estaba, el unicornio que lo salvo con esa barrera, el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor… al verlo Magic se sorprendió un poco y débil mente hablo.

Magic – Shi… Shining Armor, tú me salvaste… ¿Por qué?

Shining Armor, como si hubiese hecho un enorme esfuerzo manteniendo su campo habla – si… te protegí de la explosión… pero por poco.

El escudo que sostenía Shining se desplomo en pedazos, y Shining se arrodillo completamente exhausto.

Shining Armor repasa en su mente los últimos segundos previos, antes de proteger a Magic con su escudo, mientras habla – por suerte llegue a tiempo antes de que la explosión te hiciera daño serio, como el escudo que hice era pequeño no tuve problemas en mantenerlo con todo mi poder sin esfuerzo, pero aun así la descarga de energía fue tan poderosa y encima estuvimos tan cerca del núcleo de la explosión que tuve que forzar mis poderes al máximo para que no penetrara y llegara a nosotros, si hubiera sido más poderosa la explosión nos abría despedazado, junto con el escudo.

Magic aun en el suelo repite la pregunta – aun no me has respondido ¿Por qué me salvaste? Pensé que no te agradaba.

Shining Armor – y de hecho… aun no me agradas del todo… pero saliste a luchar tu solo contra Discordia, eso tendría que ser considerado un acto de valentía, o un acto de locura, y yo como capitán de la guardia real tengo mi orgullo, no podía dejarte partir solo al combate, por eso te seguí desde canterlot lo observe todo, espere un buen momento donde pudiera ayudarte, era lo menos que te debía por haber afrontado esa batalla.

Magic – si eso… lo puedo entender…

Shining Armor – de verdad te ganaste mi respeto por eso, quien diría que derrotarías tu solo a Discordia…

Magic responde con una expresión muy seria, mirando el cielo con su cuerpo inmóvil tirado – te equivocas… no lo he vencido para nada.

Shining Armor exclama sorprendido – ¿Qué dices?

En eso se escucha una voz frente a ellos, era la vos de Discordia…

Discordia se escucha furioso – tu… tu es la primera vez…

Discordia, o mejor dicho lo que quedo de él salió de entre el humo, solo era la mitad de él, de su cuerpo solo quedaba la cabeza con una parte destrozada diagonalmente, del lado izquierdo, así que solo le quedo el hombro y brazo derecho, también había perdido un cuerno y tenía la mitad de la cara quemada hasta el hueso.

Magic intenta incorporarse apenas puede apoyarse en su espada para ponerse erguido – desde un principio, nunca espere que eso lo matara…

Shining Armor – todo ese daño y aun vive…

Magic – creo que lo que salió más dañado aquí, fue su orgullo…

Discordia exclama enfurecido – esta es la primera vez que un poni me provoca esta clase de daño…

Discordia comenzó a emanar energía y a regenerarse, los huesos se reconstituían, los tejidos se regeneraban, los músculos se reintegraban y la piel brotaba…

Shining Armor exclama tensando los dientes – esta vez peleare a tu lado Magic, despreocúpate.

Magic responde tratando de esforzarse por adoptar aun que sea, una postura ofensiva – apenas puedo ponerme de pie, y no me queda casi nada de magia, ahora soy inútil.

Discordia alega con una tonada demencial – muy bien, muy bien fue un esfuerzo maravilloso, pero ahora todo esto llegara a su fin…

Discordia lanza bolas de fuego color negro hacia ellos, Shining interfiere y genera otro escudo, aun cansado fue capaz de resistir el ataque de fuego negro.

Shining Armor exclama con mucha fuerza – ¡ahora yo seré tu contrincante discordia!

Discordia le responde – tu eres… Shining Armor, si te conozco he escuchado de tu reputación, dicen que no hay nadie en canterlot, que supere tus habilidades con la magia de defensa, pero… – Discordia extiende una garra hacia el escudo de Shining Armor y con un gesto el escudo se quiebra como si nada – para mí, eso no es nada.

Shining estaba estupefacto ni siquiera había podido dar ni la mitad de pelea de la que Magic dio hace un segundo, estaba muy cansado y sus escudos no servirían contra este enemigo.

Discordia se acerca muy seguro de su victoria ufanándose – miren una portada espectacular, que pareja tan apropiada, una espada rota con un escudo Frágil, están para una fotografía…

Magic sonrió muy confiado… y Discordia lo noto

Discordia – ¿Qué es esa risa? ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Magic – nada, pero me parece que el juego termino para ti…

La vos de Twilight resonó desde una colina cercana, estaba acompañada por las mane 6 con sus elementos puestos, y la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight – ¡por que los Elementos de la Armonía están aquí!

Discordia aun seguro de que ellas seguían con su conflicto no se inmuto al verlas – o valla pero si son las Mane 6, que pasa ¿quieren intentarlo otra vez? Es imposible que puedan salir de esto, todo gracias a Magic, si no fuera por el la armonía entre ustedes no se abría perturbado.

Twilight pasó al frente muy decidida – no Discordia, fuiste tú quien se aprovecho de los sentimientos de dos de nosotras para hacernos pelear, y romper nuestra unidad, pero me temo que tu trampa en el laberinto ya no funcionara.

Twilight y sus amigas asumieron su posición y comenzaron a levitar en el aire emanando ese resplandor blanco, entonces cada uno de sus elementos empezó a emanar un rayo de color, Discordia tensaba los dientes de la rabia

Discordia con mucha frustración grita – ¡no! ¡No pasara de nuevo, no lo permitiré!

Discordia lanzo un rayo de energía oscura contra el rayo arcoíris ni bien se desato, pero no importa cuanta resistencia opusiera Discordia, el rayo arcoíris lo superaba, hasta que finalmente este fue alcanzado por él, pero en ese momento paso algo extraño aun que Magic fue el único que lo noto claramente.

Lo que Magic vio fue, que una sombra cubría a Discordia de los Elementos de la Armonía, y selo llevaba fuera de su alcance…

Lo siguiente que se vio fue el enorme resplandor segador de los elementos, nuevamente restaurando Equestria tal y como estaba antes del caos, incluso los daños colaterales de la pelea de Magic con Discordia desaparecieron.

Rainbow Dash festejaba por la "victoria" – ¡SI! ¡Lo volvimos a hacer! ¿Quiénes mandan aquí he?

Fluttershy suspira aliviada – menos mal que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Twilight responde al alivio de Fluttershy, de manera algo fría – me temo que… Equestria está muy lejos de regresar a la tranquilidad.

Princesa Celestia – Twilight tiene razón, las criaturas y criminales más peligrosos de toda la historia de Equestria están sueltas, me temo que aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer ahí que enfrentarse a ellos y recapturarlos a todos, de lo contrario Equestria no volverá a la normalidad.

Rarity hace otro de sus dramas – ahh seme avía olvidado por completo ¡pero qué tragedia!

AppleJack habla con una sonrisa en el semblante, mirando a Twilight – sea lo que sea, se que podremos afrontarlo juntas.

Twilight le regreso la sonrisa, y las dos se abrasaron como las mejores amigas… Magic las veía y pensaba;

Magic – (_no entiendo a las yeguas…)_

Pinkie Pie interrumpe de pronto – ¡esperen! ¿Dónde está la estatua?

Twilight – ¿la estatua? Es verdad debería estar por aquí, la estatua de discordia.

Magic interrumpe diciendo – me temo que Discordia escapo… de algún modo, no sé cómo, pero alguien lo salvo y selo llevo de aquí…

Twilight – no puede ser…

Rainbow Dash pregunta muy molesta – ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que lidiar con él, otra vez?

Mientras tanto… en lo profundo del Tártaro…

Discordia estaba inconsciente, lentamente fue despertando y escucho una voz llamándolo…

-_Discordia, hijo del Caos ahora trabajas para mi…_

Discordia despertó muy confundido – ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – Discordia dirige su mirada hacia arriba, donde ve dos enormes ojos rojos mirándolo desde las tinieblas – ¡no! ¡Tú no!

Continuara…


	13. El Despiadado Reino del Norte

Capitulo 13; "El despiadado Reino del norte"

Había pasado 1 día desde el retorno de discordia, el cual había sido repelido gracias a los Elementos de la armonía, la Princesa Celestia decidió que lo mejor que podía hacerse ahora, era hacer que no cundiera el pánico, por lo cual mantuvo en secreto que discordia había logrado escapar de ser convertido en piedra, y aun seguía suelto…

También decidió retirar la ley marcial, ya que ahora lo ocurrido con la "garra del dragón" no era su mayor preocupación, además de que ya tenía un sospechoso, y estaba dispuesta a ir a por el rastro de Nuka, tan pronto como le fuera posible…

Después de haber ahuyentado a Discordia por ahora, Magic Sword y Shining Armor habían recibido atención médica lo antes posible, Shining no estaba muy lastimado, pero si había consumido mucha magia protegiendo a Magic, por lo cual había sufrido de una fatiga extrema.

Magic por otro lado estaba muy lastimado, tenía algunas fracturas y múltiples laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, además de que aun estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haberse expuesto demasiado a la contaminante energía oscura de discordia, tubo que ser enyesado y vendado, y Celestia y Twilight con su magia trabajaron juntas para curarlo, debido a que los residuos de energía oscura que quedaron impregnados en su cuerpo hacían que curarlo con magia fuera más difícil, gracias a eso además de descontaminarlo un poco consiguieron reducir sus heridas a daños menores, pero aun tendría que tener enyesados un casco delantero y uno trasero, por un par de semanas…. Todo el tiempo que permaneció en cama no hacía más que mirar al techo en silencio, muy pensativo, ocasionalmente volteaba hacia la derecha para ver su espada reposando en un rincón, aun en un estado deplorable por cómo estaba era obvio que no podría usarse para pelear, hasta que estuviera reparada.

Y las chicas permanecieron en el castillo durante ese tiempo, como Magic había arriesgado su vida enfrentando a un poderoso enemigo de Eqúestria, permaneció en el palacio muy bien atendido como un invitado de honor…

Y Twilight y AppleJack lo visitaron frecuentemente para ver si estaba bien, Twilight le traía libros de la biblioteca para que pudiera entretenerse, además de platicar con él sobre magia y otros temas de interés, Magic tenía mucha cultura a pesar de ser un guerrero.

AppleJack por su parte le traía manzanas que obviamente compraba en el mercado, ya que la granja estaba demasiado lejos del castillo para poder ir y traerle alguna de las zullas, cada vez que escuchaba a Magic y Twilight sostener una conversación sobre temas como, la magia, la astronomía, o alguna otra ciencia, entre otras cosas lamentablemente AppleJack se sentía fuera de lugar, cosa que no era muy rara, de hecho ninguna de las amigas de Twilight hasta ahora había podido charlar con ella de esos temas, de la forma en la que lo hacía con Magic.

Debido a que Magic no se había presentado antes ante la princesa Celestia, a pesar de haber acompañado a las chicas hasta Canterlot, no habían tenido tiempo de presentarse apropiadamente por todas las situaciones que se suscitaron en cadena, así que decidió pasar a verlo y de paso conocerlo mejor.

Princesa Celestia entra al aposento, y de inmediato es recibida por la unicornio, y la poni de tierra – hola chicas…

Twilight – Princesa Celestia, hola.

AppleJack – es bueno verla Princesa.

Princesa Celestia responde en su típico tono dulce y sereno – pues bueno, más que nada quería ver si nuestro paciente de honor estaba cómodo…

Magic responde con su típico tono sereno y frio – podría estar mejor, pero la verdad nunca he podido dormir cómodamente en interiores, ni en colchones.

Princesa Celestia responde casi como una ironía – pues bien… lamento que tengas que quedarte una semana aquí en cama, casi lo olvido, nunca pude agradecerte formalmente por toda la ayuda que nos has prestado.

Magic – si… ahora que lo pienso tampoco me presente como es debido, lamento eso…

Princesa Celestia – bueno… con las cosas como marchaban, era normal. – Celestia dirigió su atención a la espada de Magic, ahora inservible, y tras regresar su atención a él alego – si quieres puedo ponerme en contacto con los mejores maestros herreros de Eqúestria, y pedirles que reparen tu espada, estará como nueva pronto…

Magic responde de inmediato – humildemente agradezco el favor Princesa, pero lamentablemente debo declinarlo, me temo que ningún herrero Eqúestrino es capaz de restaurar mi espada, solo existe un artesano en el mundo que puede reparar mi espada.

Princesa Celestia asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que dice el potro amarillo – comprendo… está bien – la Princesa Celestia se fija bien en él, y nota algo que le resulta peculiarmente familiar y piensa – (_esos ojos, ese cabello, su pelaje, se parece mucho a mi pequeña Wisdom, pero eso es imposible…_)

Twilight rompe el silencio preguntando – y ¿dónde está ese artesano Magic? Podríamos ponernos en contacto con él, y pedirle que venga a reparar tu espada…

Magic responde algo desanimado – no serviría de nada… ella tiene un carácter complicado, si se entera que rompí su espada, probablemente me golpeara y aun no estoy en condiciones de aguantar uno de sus golpes, además aun que le avisen de esto, seguro se negara a salir de su país para venir a Eqúestria, así que de igual forma iré a buscarla ni bien este recuperado.

AppleJack responde con algo de curiosidad – parece que conoces bien a ese artesano…

Magic – claro que sí, es mi antigua pareja…

Cuando dijo esas palabras Twilight y AppleJack quedaron heladas por un segundo, por no decir sorprendidas.

AppleJack estupefacta exclama – entonces tú… ya tenías una…

Magic estaba muy pensativo por lo que ni siquiera noto la reacción de AppleJack, por otro lado la Princesa Celestia, que empezaba a entender lo que las dos potras sentían por Magic, solo lanzo una risa muda con un gesto muy pícaro…

Después de un rato las chicas y la princesa salieron de la habitación, para que Magic siguiera reposando, una vez tras las puertas la princesa habla con Twilight.

Princesa Celestia – percibo que hay algo muy peculiar en él, no puedo precisarlo pero el… es muy extraño, son varios los presentimientos que despierta en mi.

Twilight alega – si es verdad… además esta "eso".

Twilight comienza a tener un flashback, en el cual recuerda lo que paso cuando estaba curando sus heridas unos días antes…

_ … pocos minutos después de la terrible batalla de Magic Sword contra Discordia, el potro fue llevado de urgencias a un hospital en Canterlot, donde se le habían diagnosticado que tenía, dos patas lesionadas, y algunas fracturas, además de las heridas y laceraciones en todo su cuerpo, una considerable perdida de sangre y fatiga extrema._

_Dr. Poni se acerca a la princesa y a las chicas, tras terminar su labor en la sala donde estaba Magic – va a necesitar algunas semanas de reposo, está peor de lo que aparenta me sorprende aun este vivo._

_Princesa Celestia con calma – entiendo doctor, gracias por su ayuda, ahora Twilight y yo nos encargaremos._

_Dr. Poni – ¿encargarse?..._

_El Dr. Abrió el paso, y Twilight y Celestia pasaron al cuarto donde estaba Magic, el se encontraba aun dormido sobre la mesa en la que lo trataron recién._

_Ambas se acercaron para verlo bien…_

_Twilight – entonces… ¿la energía de Discordia quedo impregnada en él durante la batalla?_

_Princesa Celestia – me temo que así es se expuso demasiado a la energía negativa de Discordia, en parte eso fue lo que lo debilito, aun así no me explico cómo pudo resistirla tanto, ningún poni mortal hubiera resistido de ese modo, ni siquiera nuestros mejores soldados._

_Twilight se ruborizo un poco – si… el es así, es muy especial._

_Princesa Celestia – sin embargo la energía de Discordia que aun quedo impregnada en su cuerpo y sigue debilitándolo, también intenta empeorar sus heridas me temo que la única solución es tratarlo con nuestra magia, e ir descontaminándolo en el proceso, lento y despacio._

_Twilight y la Princesa Celestia concentraron su magia de unicornio, y con ella comenzaron a generar una especie de burbuja mágica alrededor de Magic que estaba retirando la magia Oscura de Discordia de enzima de Magic, y también estaba curando sus heridas…_

_Princesa Celestia – como alejamos a Discordia por ahora, y "Los Elementos de la Armonía" barrieron todo su caos, limpiar a Magic de estos residuos no es muy difícil, pero será tedioso…_

_Pasaron los minutos, Twilight ya comenzaba a sudar por la concentración que ponía en su hechizo, la Princesa Celestia por otro lado estaba fresca como una lechuga, casi sin sudor, finalmente terminaron con lo que hacían, Magic había sido totalmente descontaminado… y de paso gran parte del daño causado en la batalla contra Discordia, había sido curado._

_Princesa Celestia suspira al haber terminado su labor – bueno, con eso tendrá por ahora a hora el resto depende de Magic, y algo me dice que se pondrá muy bien._

_Twilight estaba un poco mareada, pero se repuso casi de la nada – expulsar los residuos de energía de Discordia del cuerpo de Magic si que fue difícil…_

_En eso, algo bajo la espalda de Magic llamo la atención de la princesa Celestia… una pluma bajo su espalda, del mismo color que su cuerpo, la Princesa tomo la pluma en sus cascos, y la observo con atención._

_Al notar eso Twilight se fijo bien en Magic, le habían quitado su chaleco negro para poder revisarle bien todas las heridas._

_(_Aclaro un detalle^^ Magic Sword siempre ha tenido puesto un chaleco negro, tipo aventurero enzima, y esta vendría siendo la primera vez que selo saca, si debí haber mencionado eso en el capítulo 1, lo sé, pero que puedo decir seme olvido _-_...)

_Twilight se sintió invadida por la curiosidad y levantando suavemente a Magic con su magia, de esa forma ella y su maestra pudieron ver claramente su espalda desnuda, y ahí tanto Twilight como la princesa lo vieron…_

_Princesa Celestia exclama muy sorprendida – entonces… es por esto que Magic pudo resistir la energía de Discordia, debí saberlo._

_El Flashback llega a su fin…_

Twilight – Princesa Celestia ¿Por qué Magic las estará escondiendo?

Princesa Celestia – no lo sé Twilight, pero después de lo que hizo luchando contra Discordia, creo que le debemos mucho para ponernos exigentes, cuando llegue la hora el revelara sus motivos, hasta entonces mejor dejarlo en paz.

Las chicas permanecieron en canterlot y en el palacio las 2 semanas que Magic necesitaba para descansar, durante ese tiempo de los demás criminales no se supo casi nada, solo pocos incidentes aislados, que no tuvieron mucha repercusión, pero por los que mas estaba preocupada Celestia, era por quienes no se sabía nada hasta ahora, ya que seguramente esos estaban planeando una movida.

Pasó una semana y media y Magic ya podía caminar otra vez, aun que aun tenía una pata delantera enyesada…

Magic se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, sosteniendo con su magia un libro para entretenerse, en sus ojos era casi palpable la impaciencia que sentía por ir ya a reparar su espada, y estar en óptimas condiciones otra vez.

AppleJack lo miraba a lo lejos, y en eso Rainbow Dash aparece tras ella y leda un coscorrón para llamar su atención…

Rainbow Dash – hola

AppleJack – Rainbow hola ¿Qué sucede?

Rainbow Dash – bueno, después de lo que me contaste, algo me llamo poderosamente la atención.

AppleJack – ¿y qué es?

Rainbow Dash – no es por querer ser entrometida, pero… ¿en que terminaron tu y Twilight al final? Por que por lo que veo tú no renunciaste a lo que sientes por él.

AppleJack – bueno Rainbow veras…

AppleJack tiene un flashback de lo que paso en aquella ocasión, cuando Twilight le propuso algo.

_Twilight – entiendo que ames a Magic AppleJack, porque yo también lo amo, pero Magic es un solo potro no podría amarnos a las dos juntas jamás, eso lo sé bien, pedirte que renuncies a tus sentimientos por mi propia felicidad sería lo más egoísta del mundo, y viceversa, por eso pienso que lo mejor y único que tu y yo podemos hacer, es que cada una se esfuerce por tener a Magic, y que cada una respete la elección que haga Magic al final._

_AppleJack lo piensa por unos segundos, muy sorprendida por semejante propuesta – está bien Twilight Sparkle, tenemos un trato…_

_Twilight – que gane la mejor AppleJack…_

_Ambas sedan los Cascos para sellar el pacto…_

El Flashback llega a su fin…

AppleJack – y así termino todo…

Rainbow Dash exclama muy sorprendida – ¡woo! Entonces… ¿ahora ustedes van a competir por él?

AppleJack – bueno, planteado de ese modo creo que si…

… en eso ambas retornan su atención hacia donde estaba Magic, y ahí pueden ver que Twilight otra vez lo estaba acompañando con algunos libros.

Rainbow Dash alega en un tono pícaro – pues… creo que Twilight tomo la delantera ja, ja, ja, ja.

AppleJack – bueno… técnicamente no hemos comenzado aun, preferimos que Magic primero este bien.

Rainbow Dash – ¿y por que tu no vas a hacerle compañía también?

AppleJack – me gustaría, pero honestamente me siento perdida cada vez que los escucho tener conversaciones sobre magia o ciencia, no es mi fuerte Rainbow.

El tiempo pasó… y Magic ya estaba recuperado, las chicas estaban listas para partir a villa poni de regreso con Magic, la Princesa quería mantenerlas por más tiempo en el castillo, debido a que no savia si ellas estarían en peligro o no, pero no queriendo retenerlas por la fuerza, decidió dejarlas ir teniendo fe en que ellas podrían resolverlo solas como siempre, y que de necesitar apoyo Twilight haría lo posible por contactarla a la brevedad.

Pero el Destino les tenia deparada otra sorpresa… un soldado irrumpió de pronto en la sala real mientras las chicas y Magic se despedían de la Princesa, estaba muy agitado y portaba un rollo en su boca.

Guardia del palacio – ¡Urgente!... ¡Urgente!...

Princesa Celestia exclama molesta – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es ese ajetreo?

Las chicas, Magic, y Spike se preguntaban que había pasado, porque ese guardia estaba tan alterado.

(Siempre seme olvida la presencia de Spike, no sé porque T_T)

Guardia del Palacio – Princesa llego recién este mensaje, directo desde Miltia…

El pergamino que el guardia entrego a la princesa, venia atado con una cinta negra y con un sello de oro que cerrándolo, el cual mostraba la insignia real de Miltia…

Twilight había sabido sobre algunas cosas en la comunicación de Eqúestria y otros reinos, y sabia que un mensaje personal de un monarca a otro atado con una cinta negra, era algo que debía ser tratado como ultra secreto.

Princesa Celestia sabiendo lo urgente que era el mensaje aun no leído, se excusa – perdón Twilight, me hubiera gustado despedirlos como se debe, pero me temo que debo atender este recado, les pido paciencia…

Twilight – no se preocupe princesa Celestia nosotros entendemos, no nos molesta esperarla.

La Princesa Celestia se retiro a su estudio para poder leer el pergamino que le había sido enviado por la Princesa de Miltia, lentamente camino hacia la mesa, elevo el pergamino con su magia, suavemente quebró el sello de será durada y desato la cinta negra, desenvolvió el pergamino y con una expresión casi seria leyó el mensaje, tratando de darle la importancia que se merecía, entonces quedo sorprendida por el contenido de aquel recado.

Pocos minutos después la Princesa Celestia regreso a la cámara real, las chicas esperaban que fuera para terminar la despedida inconclusa, pero no era así…

Princesa Celestia se pone frente a ellos, desde las escaleras que conducían al trono – he regresado, después de recibir el recado de la Princesa de Miltia.

Twilight – perfecto princesa Celestia, entonces eso significa que podremos proceder a regresar a villa poni…

Princesa Celestia con un poco de preocupación – me temo que a surgido un cambio de planes, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight pregunta desconcertada – ¿Qué?

Rarity – ¿a qué se refiere Princesa?

Princesa Celestia – como ya he dicho, recibí el recado personal de la Princesa de Miltia, era una solicitud.

AppleJack – solicitud…

Rainbow Dash – y ¿qué solicito?

Pinkie Pie – ¿dulces? ¿Juegos? ¿Mascotas? ya se ya se… ¿Una letrina?

Magic guardo silencio manteniéndose muy serio…

Princesa Celestia – solicito personalmente que ustedes 7 fueran a Miltia de inmediato, a verla, al parecer ahí problemas en Miltia y espera que ustedes puedan ayudarlos.

AppleJack – paren los carros, ¿usted dijo nosotros 7?

Princesa Celestia – así es AppleJack… específicamente hablando, solicito las presencias de Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, y Magic Sword en el palacio real de Miltia lo antes posible.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, no solo porque la Princesa de un país extranjero demandara su presencia en su reino de inmediato, sino que por que además de citarlas a ellas específicamente, también citó a Magic, cosa que sin duda despertaba aun más preguntas….

Princesa Celestia alega con algo de pesar – lo siento chicas… me hubiera gustado que hoy retornaran a Villa poni, pero fue una petición directa de otra Princesa, lo entiendo si no quieren y desean descansar de todo esto, veré como lo suavizo con ella.

Twilight miro a sus amigas y a Magic, todos asintieron con la cabeza, como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo con la misma respuesta…

Twilight paso al frente – Princesa Celestia… lo hemos decidido, partiremos a Miltia de inmediato…

Princesa Celestia sonríe aun que con algo de preocupación y colocando su cuerno en sima de cada uno de sus hombros, les encomienda esta misión – vallan con cuidado y hagan que Eqúestria se sienta orgullosa, Miltia es uno de nuestros aliados más fuertes, por lo cual espero entiendan que dada nuestra situación actual, un incidente internacional es lo que menos necesitamos.

Las chicas se prepararon para partir hacia Miltia, para ello usarían el enorme dirigible violeta, que en cierta ocasión Rarity participo en su ceremonia de inauguración, acompañando a la nobleza de Canterlot.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el Castillo de Canterlot, un guardia se acerca a la Princesa Celestia para entregarle un reporte.

Guardia – Princesa Celestia… finalmente hemos podido recopilar todos los testimonios de guardias y civiles que hayan estado cerca de los escenarios de los incidentes durante la fuga.

Princesa Celestia responde con calma aun que firme – ¿y bien? ¿Pudieron determinar que provoco la fuga?

Guardia – de hecho no, no aun, de acuerdo con los guardias Pegasos de Dark Storm, Pericles savia algo antes de que se iniciara la fuga, pero no podemos imaginar cómo causo una falla simultánea en todas las prisiones a la vez.

Princesa Celestia piensa mientras escucha el reporte – no… Pericles es listo, pero ni siquiera él es capaz de algo así…

Guardia – y según los últimos testimonios, discordia fue el último en liberarse durante la fuga, el no pudo ser responsable.

Princesa Celestia exclama con un tono de seriedad – y si no fue Discordia… entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?...

Mientras tanto… en el escondite de "La hermandad del Meteoro", ahí estaban Saeta, Striker y Nuka dialogando con su maligno amo.

Saeta – entonces… ¿tu Causaste la fuga no es verdad?

El Ente – ¿te sorprende mucho?

Saeta – la verdad si, jamás espere que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, aun estando encerrado, siempre pensé que tus supuestos poderes eran patrañas.

Nuka replica en un tono de reprobación – ¡cómo te atreves a dudar del amo, Saeta! Fue ese mismo poder lo que te concedió tu libertad, no lo olvides.

Saeta exclama en un tono arrogante e insolente – ja… como si me importara, a fin de cuentas ustedes me necesitan, se bien que me abrían dejado pudrirme en esa celda, si no me necesitaran.

El Ente – suficiente… Striker… Saeta, retírense, quiero hablar con Nuka asolas.

Saeta y Striker se retiran, pero Saeta decide quedarse pegado a la puerta para escuchar.

El Ente – no quiero que Saeta y Striker se enteren… mis poderes están disminuyendo.

Nuka queda anonadado – ¿Disminuyendo? Pero… ¿Cómo?

El Ente – haber causado la fuga en toda Eqúestria, liberar a Discordia y a Nightmare Moon, y haber salvado a discordia de los Elementos de la Armonía, yo pensé que si descansaba recuperaría fuerzas, pero no es así, mis poderes no se han recuperado nada desde entonces, me temo que todo el poder que tengo ahora, era el poder que me sobro de la última batalla que tuve antes de mi encierro.

Saeta sonrió maliciosamente escuchando eso… el Ente prosiguió…

El Ente – me temo que solo hay una cosa en el universo, capaz de restablecer mis poderes por completo…

Nuka alega con la cabeza baja – si amo se a que se refiere, hemos estado trabajando en ello, pero simplemente el sexto Caos no sea hecho presente aun.

El ente exclama furioso – ¡idiota! No quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas, te tengo aquí porque eres el único capaz de invocar mi presencia en este mundo, y también porque eres el único capaz de encontrar a las semillas que esparcí en toda Eqúestria, las necesito a todas ahora a todas, necesito la sexta semilla, quiero a mi sexto hijo…

De regreso en Canterlot… las Mane 6 Spike y Magic ya habían entrado al gran dirigible, que estaba listo a despegar.

AppleJack al entrar lo contemplo desde adentro asombrada – es enorme, nada que ver con el dirigible de villa poni.

Rarity entra cargando muchas ropas de abrigo – si exactamente como lo recuerdo la última vez que estuve…

AppleJack – ¿paraqué es todo eso?

Rarity – escuche que en el territorio donde esta ubicado Miltia hace mucho frio, así que decidí que si hay que ir abrigadas, ahí que ir abrigadas y con estilo, por eso traje estos abrigos diseñados por mí…

Rainbow Dash – yo solo he escuchado que es un reino guerrero y muy agresivo, ya quiero conocer a esos guerreros, y ver que tan rudos son.

Rainbow Dash golpea el aire con sus cascos delanteros…

Twilight se le acerca – Rainbow Dash recuerda, "sin incidentes".

Rainbow Dash – ¡vaha! ¡Abúrrida!

Fluttershy miraba por la ventana prestándole mucha atención a una cosa, y con cara preocupada, Rarity estaba junto a ella preocupándose por las vestimentas que usarían…

Rarity examinaba frenéticamente todos los abrigos que había traído para sus amigas – ¡hay! Con tanto apuro ni siquiera pude traer un vestido elegante que fuera abrigado, o un abrigo elegante siquiera, se supone que tendremos una audiencia con una princesa extranjera, en representación de Eqúestria hay que dar nuestra mejor imagen.

Magic que estaba recostado en un rincón alega – a la Princesa de Miltia no le interesa la apariencia ni la forma de vestir, siendo sincero, ella es terriblemente informal, y algo brusca.

Rarity alega sorprendida – ¿Qué?

Pinkie Pie saltaba y gimoteaba por todos lados, muy contenta por el paseo – si, si, si, si, si iremos de excursión ¿nada como un buen viaje verdad? Adoro los viajes y las excursiones ¿ustedes no? Un buen viaje es lo que necesitábamos después de tanta tención ¿no creen ustedes?

Twilight – Pinkie no vamos de vacaciones, vamos en una misión importante para la princesa Celestia, a hacerle un favor a la Princesa de Miltia.

Pinkie Pie responde en su típica forma hiperactiva – pero conoceremos un lugar nuevo, tierra nueva, costumbres nuevas, y lo mejor de todo ¡fiestas nuevas! ¿Cómo crees que se celebren las fiestas en Miltia?

Magic responde a la pregunta de la poni rosada – con mucha comida, mucha sidra, entre otras bebidas, algo de música, y casi siempre al final con todos los amigos borrachos dándose feroces golpizas… -cambia a un tono sarcástico - … que elegante…

La mayoría de las chicas quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, al saber la clase de lugar a la que se dirigían.

Rarity – Fluttershy ¿Qué pasa? as mirado insistentemente la ventana desde que cruzamos la frontera montañosa.

Fluttershy con algunos nervios pregunta – esos de ahí… son… son Dra… Dragones…

Las chicas no decían nada para no perturbar a Fluttershy…

Magic responde sin rodeos – de hecho en Miltia hay tantos dragones como hay ponis, y de hecho, los ponis Miltianos están acostumbrados a tratar frecuentemente con Dragones, para ellos ver un dragón es cosa de todos los días.

Fluttershy tembló por dentro unos segundos, y después se desmayo, las demás de inmediato fueron a socorrerla.

Rarity – Fluttershy, vamos cariño responde…

Twilight se voltea al potro amarillo muy molesta – ¡Magic! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Fluttershy tiene fobia a los dragones.

Magic responde muy serio – esconderle esa información no habría hecho diferencia, de cualquier forma se habría desmallado al llegar a Miltia y ver dragones caminando o volando sobre las calles, seria mejor para ella mentalizarse y prepararse.

Spike queda sorprendido al oír eso, ya que nunca imagino que hubieran mas Dragones a parte de él conviviendo con ponis fácilmente – ¿enserio? ¡Santo guacamole!

AppleJack se acerca con curiosidad – parece que sabes mucho del lugar al que vamos ¿has estado ahí antes Magic?

Magic responde sin rodeos – si…

Rainbow Dash – a todo esto Magic… dijiste que irías a ver a tu artesano para que arreglara tu espada, pero parece que al final no lo hiciste.

Magic – de hecho es para eso que voy con ustedes, mi artesano esta en Miltia.

En ese preciso momento, ya habían cruzado la frontera del norte con Miltia la cual estaba rodada de escarpados y peligrosos cinturones de montañas, que separaban ambos reinos mejor que cualquier muro, o puesto fronterizo aun que si había algunos.

En eso Pinkie Pie empieza a tener un tic totalmente nuevo…

Pinkie Pie – ohhh esperen, estoy recibiendo algo…

AppleJack pregunta poniéndose en guardia – ¿otro Tic Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie – si pero es nuevo aquí viene… rodillas temblorosas, cola agitada, temblor corporal, y ojos parpadeantes.

Spike pregunta asustado, y ya en alerta para lo que fuera – ¿y eso que significa?

En eso el gran dirigible en el que iban empezó a temblar, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado, las chicas se estremecieron levemente, pero el golpe no fue tan fuerte como para afectarlas mucho, al ver que los extraños impactos se repetían constantemente se aproximaron a la ventana para ver que pasa y ahí los vieron.

Un enorme ejército de criaturas que nunca habían visto antes, estaba conformado al menos por dos razas, la primera la más pequeña en tamaño, pero aun así seguían siendo enormes en comparación con un poni, eran como enormes hombres oso que vestían unas delgadas armaduras hechas de lino y madera de pino.

Portaban enormes hachas, echas de fuertes ramas de roble, a las cuales les habían atado afiladas y pesadas hojas, talladas de obsidiana.

Sus compañeros mucho más grandes que ellos, por lo menos un 4/1 de la altura de un dragón adulto, eran grandes criaturas de aspecto reptilico, solo vestían grandes taparrabos de cuero, con largas melenas negras que estaban trenzadas y divididas en muchísimas trenzas pequeñas, no parecían más listos que los hombres osos, y venían armados con enormes martillos, también con un mango de roble al cual ataron fuertemente la cabeza del mazo, hecha de granito tallado.

AppleJack al verlos no sabe que decir – pero… ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Twilight – e leído algo acerca de las otras culturas que rodean Miltia, los hombres osos creo que se llaman Ursarios, y las criaturas mas grandes se hacen llamar "Dermocastors"… se dice que son grandes enemigos de Miltia, pero no destacan por ser muy inteligentes.

AppleJack – y ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Magic interrumpe de pronto – por que no tienen honor, para ellos amedrentar a una familia, y atacar al amigo de un enemigo que consideren más débil, solo para afectar a su enemigo, son estrategias más que aceptables, son criaturas carentes de moral guerrera, o algún otro tipo de moralidad.

Los agresores usaban enormes catapultas lanzando grandes piedras hacia el dirigible, era justo eso lo que causaba los estremecimientos en la nave.

AppleJack – hay que darse prisa e irse de aquí cuanto antes, aumentemos la velocidad de esta cosa…

Twilight – no se puede, esta es la velocidad máxima.

Siguieron lanzando más y más piedras hacia ellos, pero por suerte ninguna de ellas había dañado el globo, sino que golpeaban directamente el trasporte, finalmente Dash se canso de que las atacaran tan fácilmente y decidió enfrentarlos.

Rainbow Dash – ¡escucha ya tuve suficiente!

Rainbow Dash rápidamente se puso a abrir una ventana para salir por ella…

Twilight – Rainbow Dash ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Rainbow Dash – ¿no es obvio? Voy a salir de este armatoste y enseñarles a esos grandulones ¡quién es Rainbow Dash!

Magic – no seas imprudente Rainbow Dash, no sabes cómo son ellos, no podrás escarmentarlos tan fácilmente.

Rainbow Dash responde con arrojo – obsérvame…

Dash abrió la ventana y salió volando para lanzarse en picada contra los atacantes de aspecto bestial, estos la esperaban y la recibieron con rugidos y gruñidos…

Rainbow Dash voló a toda velocidad contra uno de ellos, pero reboto en el sin siquiera quebrar su peto de madera, Rainbow Dash cayó al piso y se sobo la cabeza con su casco.

Rainbow Dash – rayos… pero ¿de qué están hechos?

El Ursario que ella agredió estaba por contraatacar, pero Rainbow dándose cuenta emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad apartándose del peligro.

Rainbow Dash se burla de ellos, mientras se mantiene en el aire – ja, ja, no podrás darme eres muy lento, y bien… si no puedo derrotarlos con un ataque normal no me queda otra opción más que usar "El Sonic Rainbow".

Rainbow Dash fue hacia arriba, para así poder embestir a sus enemigos con su técnica especial, pero mientras más subía para arriba, Rainbow Dash por alguna razón se sentía más pesada…

Las demás miraban lo ocurrido desde el dirigible, y Magic parecía notar algo…

Magic – temía que esto pasara.

Rainbow confiaba en que su técnica especial se encargaría de ellos, pero lamentablemente hubo un factor que no considero en sus cálculos, cuando cedió cuenta ya era tarde.

Rainbow Dash estaba perdiendo altura y cayendo rápidamente, y ni siquiera savia porque, entonces vio a sus alas, estaban cubiertas de hielo, y el peso las había inmovilizado.

Rainbow Dash queda sorprendida por eso, mientras cae sin control en donde la espera el enemigo – ¿pero qué? ¡Ahh!

Los enemigos la esperaban con sus armas preparadas, pero en ese momento una flecha atada con una cuerda fue lanzada desde una alta montaña y se clava en la pared opuesta, y entonces desde ahí una yegua con armadura sujeta de una especie de gancho se desliza, y justo al cruzarse con Dash la sujeta de la cola.

Rainbow Dash muy confundida miro hacia arriba, y ahí pudo ver quien la estaba sujetando, aun que nunca en su vida la había visto antes, pero Twilight quien miraba desde el dirigible si savia quien era.

Twilight – esa es…

Magic interrumpió de pronto – la suprema generala de Miltia "Veryerait Espada de Luz", la guerrera más temible de toda la región.

Twilight no tenia duda de que era la misma Veryerait que conoció en sus sueños, pero se veía diferente, cuando la vio en sus sueños no parecía tener más de 17 o 18 años, mientras que aquí ya estaba en sus 30, pero de cualquier forma era comprensible ya que esas visiones eran del pasado.

La generala llego al otro extremo de la soga y se detuvo en seco.

Rainbow Dash algo incomoda dice – oye ¡gracias por salvarme! Pero creo que puedo hacerme cargo de ellos yo sola, asique si no te molesta, podrías bajarme y… – haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía Rainbow Dash, la generala solo la tomo y la dejo colgando de la cola en el gancho que la sujetaba. – ¡Ahh! Oye ¡no me dejes aquí!

Veryerait bajo de un brinco hacia donde estaban los enemigos, ahí estaba ella sola una simple poni de tierra, contra una cuadrilla entera de feroces hombres osos, y monstruos escamosos, todos armados hasta los dientes, y sin temor de arremeter con toda su ferocidad, cuando fuese el momento.

La yegua amarilla solo miro a sus enemigos con una mirada muy fría, y un gesto imperturbable, entonces desenvaino su espada la coloco en su boca y se puso en posición para luchar, en ese momento todos notaron como soltó un gestó de risa, como si se riera de todos ellos.

Los hombres osos notaron ese gesto en ella y rugieron iracundos, arremetiendo contra ella, pero Veryerait evadía sus golpes con suma facilidad a veces bloqueaba con su espada y rechazándolos, y otras veces solo evadiendo y permitiendo que las hachas de los Ursarios se incrustaran en la roca, y luego ella cortaba los mangos de roble con su espada para inutilizar sus hachas.

A Twilight que observaba todo le llamo la atención como peleaba Veryerait, peleaba como si supiera exactamente que estaban por hacer sus enemigos, antes de que lo hicieran…

Uno de los Ursarios la intento agredir con sus garras, mientras que otros 3 intentaban encerrarla en un círculo, pero Veryerait rápidamente enrollo su espada en el brazo del enorme hombre oso atrapándolo en esta, y con un rápido movimiento de su espada además de despedazar en 3 partes el brazo de aquel Ursario, también en ese mismo movimiento rebano los estómagos o torsos de los otros que intentaron rodearla.

Rainbow Dash estaba muda ante la brutalidad con la que Veryerait había vencido a tantos oponentes, en menos de un minuto de comenzar la pelea.

Entonces los escamosos aliados de los osos, "los Dermocastors" se unieron a la lucha repentinamente, uno de ellos arremetió contra Veryerait usando su enorme martillo, Veryerait solo coloco su espada apuntando hacia arriba, y entonces paso algo sorprendente, la enorme cabeza de granito del martillo había sido penetrado en seco por la hoja de la espada, pero no había podido llegar hasta Veryerait.

Unos pocos segundos después, la cabeza del martillo se partió en dos deshaciendo el arma sin esfuerzo.

Veryerait salto hacia la cabeza de su enorme y escamoso agresor, insertando su espada en medio de sus ojos, atravesando su cráneo y matándolo instantáneamente.

Eso fue como una señal para iniciar el raund 2 de esta contienda.

Veryerait evadiendo los enormes martillos, e incluso hacia que los torpes monstruos se golpearan unos a otros, y solo si lo consideraba verdaderamente necesario atacarlos, los atacaba con su espada.

A veces yendo a sus pies y cortando sus tendones para inmovilizarlos de por vida, o atravesando sus cráneos para atinar una estocada mortal al cerebro, o cercenar sus cuellos de una.

Veryerait parecía dominar ella sola la situación, sin embargo…

De repente los Dermocastors se enfurecieron mas y mas con Veryerait, y finalmente decidieron usar su habilidad escondida, los Dermocastors empezaron a rugir mientras emanaban una fuertísima energía de color verde, y mientras lo hacían se hacían más grandes y sus músculos crecían y crecían, se habían hecho 5 veces más grandes y musculosos que antes, todos ellos.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían.

AppleJack – ¿pero qué diantres es eso?

Twilight – en ninguno de mis libros se menciona esto…

Pinkie Pie hace una de sus típicas observaciones incoherentes – ¿se drogan? ¿Saben que consumir esteroides es ilegal, y es perjudicial para la salud?

Rarity alega en un tono claro de preocupación, que intentaba disimular calma – no es por ser alarmista, pero creo que esa señorita va a necesitar un poco de ayuda ahora.

Magic interrumpe de pronto – los Dermocastors son conocidos por ser capaces de incrementar su poder muscular hasta 5 veces, pueden hacerse 5 veces más fuertes y resistentes, si lo desean.

Veryerait no se inmuto ni un instante ante los terribles reptiles crecidos, de repente uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre ella, apunto de golpearla con su puño, de inmediato Veryerait intento bloquear con su espada, pero a pesar de eso el puño choco contra la hoja que fue puesta para defenderse, y entonces el impacto la mando a volar contra una pared, el impacto fue claramente colosal, ya que incluso le hizo daño a la pared, pero Veryerait estaba bien gracias a su armadura.

El mismo Dermocastor que la había golpeado anterior mente se preparo para lanzar otro golpe, Veryerait o trabes se preparo para recibir ese golpe con su espada, esta vez apoyando sus patas traseras sobre la pared de piedra y con sus patas delanteras haciendo fuerza contra su atacante, al recibir el impacto Veryerait se mantuvo firme, pero el impacto si lastimo la roca bajo sus cascos traseros, dando entender que allí termino el impacto de aquel poderoso golpe.

Veryerait sorprendentemente le daba cuartel al reforzado Dermocastor, mientras hacía fuerza contra él dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y esbozo una leve sonrisa….

Ingeniándoselas para escapar del enorme ser escamoso salto directo hacia arriba, y una vez allí ensarto su espada en la roca para así poder apoyarse en la pared, una vez en esa postura comenzó acorrer hacia la derecha en línea recta con su espada, dejando una profunda marca sobre la piedra, y posteriormente dando otro impulso, se coloco justo detrás de su atacante.

El monstruo se dio la vuelta rugiendo, preparando un segundo ataque, cuando de la nada una avalancha derrocas, causada por la fisura en forma de línea que dejo la espada de Veryerait sepulta vivo a ese Dermocastor.

Sin embargo de nada sirvió, en menos de un minuto el monstruo saco de un impulso todas las rocas que lo sepultaban, entonces rugiendo feroz mente, se abalanzo otra vez sobre Veryerait, esta vez la generala de Miltia no estaba en guardia, de hecho había envainado su espada frente a él, como si la inminente arremetida que se aproximaba no significara nada…

En ese momento una enorme bola de fuego cayó sobre el Dermocastor, volviéndolo cenizas, todos se preguntaron qué paso, menos Veryerait.

Y ahí a su izquierda y derecha, aterrizaron dos enormes Dragones, uno de color rojo con una mirada muy agresiva, en su espalda llevaba dos enormes espadas con tonalidades en dorado y rojo asemejándose a llamas, el otro de color azul y con aspecto más sereno, en ambos brazos traía dos enormes escudos de color azul, como los glaciales.

Spike se impresiona viendo a esos dos semejantes especímenes – woo, son increíbles ¿Quiénes son?

Magic – el dragón rojo se llama Ryrus, y el dragón azul Elioz, son los guardias personales de Veryerait, personalmente elegidos por ella.

Las hordas de Ursarios y Dermocastors quedaron en silencio unos segundos, después recobraron su valor y decidieron atacar todos en estampida, pero fue inútil Ryrus los incinero soltando una poderosa llamarada, y por otro lado Elioz los congelo con una ventisca, acabando cada uno con la mitad del ejército enemigo.

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver eso, entonces siguiendo indicaciones de Veryerait, Ryrus tomo a Rainbow Dash en sus enormes garras y la descolgó de donde fue dejada.

Rainbow Dash – hey, hey ¿Qué crees que haces, enorme abusivo?

Ryrus se llevo a Rainbow Dash entre sus garras, siguiendo de cerca el dirigible que finalmente siguió su marcha, Veryerait subió en el lomo de Elioz y se pusieron a la derecha del dirigible ya que Ryrus se ubico a la izquierda de este.

Twilight – parece que pretenden escoltarnos…

Fluttershy despierta, después de haber estado desmallada un largo rato – ya desperté chicas… ¿me perdí de algo?

Fluttershy ve a Ryrus por la ventana, y grita despavorida – ¡aaahhhh! ¡Un Dragón! ¡Un Dragón!

Las chicas hacen lo que pueden para calmar a la descontrolada Pegaso, pero es inútil no dejo de gritar hasta que el dirigible aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Miltia.

Las chicas Magic y Spike salieron uno por uno, Fluttershy tuvo que salir siendo arrastrada de la cola por AppleJack, mientras cubría sus ojos para no ver los Dragones.

Rainbow Dash seguía luchando dentro de los puños del Dragón rojo – ¡oye! ¡Ya te dije que me sueltes demonios!

Ryrus miro a Veryerait y esta dio la orden con un gesto, y este la dejo ir… ni bien salió de entre sus garras exclama fuertemente contra el dragón rojo;

Rainbow Dash – ¡oye tú! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso pelear?

Twilight le grito a la Pegaso azul, para llamar su atención – ¡Rainbow! ¡Está bien, no son enemigos!

Twilight se acerco a la generala, quien permanecía firme y callada frente a ellas – generala Veryerait a nombre de mis amigas de Spike y del mío, le doy las gracias por avernos ayudado.

Veryerait responde con un firme y fuerte tono militar – no es necesario agradecer, bajo circunstancias normales los Ursarios y Dermocastors siempre agreden a los visitantes que entran y salen de Miltia, normalmente no hubiera interferido personalmente y mucho menos mis escoltas personales, pero ya que la Princesa me ordeno personalmente que garantizara su seguridad, y las llevara hasta el Castillo real, me tuve que ensuciar los cascos.

Twilight responde serenamente – lo entiendo, en ese caso guíenos por favor.

Veryerait responde casi de inmediato – de momento buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche, creo que ustedes ya tuvieron suficiente con el viaje hasta aquí, y necesitaran energía para llegar hasta la capital y al castillo.

Twilight – ¿y que tan lejos queda la capital de aquí?

Veryerait – como 6 días de camino, ahora nosotros nos encontramos en "vagga Hefaistos" (Cuna de Hefestos), también conocida como "la ciudad de las espadas".

Magic – lo imaginaba.

Veryerait – partiremos mañana por la mañana a primera hora, hasta entonces siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, ya e reservado una habitación en una posada para todos, ahora pasen afuera por favor.

Veryerait y sus dos escoltas se hicieron a un costado y les abrieron el paso, cuando Spike pasó frente a esos imponentes Dragones que Veryerait tenía a sus costados, quedo abrumado, los veía fijamente y uno de ellos le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada al bebe dragón, esto lo hizo reaccionar y acelero el paso.

AppleJack seguía luchando jalando a Fluttershy de la cola – vamos Fluttershy, ya deja de hacer esto no tenemos todo el día.

Fluttershy seguía cubriéndose los ojos y tirada en el piso, mientras era arrastrada por la poni vaquera – no quiero ver ningún dragón mientras estemos aquí…

Pinkie Pie paso dando saltitos como siempre, todos fueron pasando 1 a 1, hasta que pasó Rainbow Dash, quien volando se detuvo en frente de Veryerait, antes de proseguir su camino quería hacer con Veryerait lo mismo que hacía con esos guardias de Celestia, a los que usualmente molestaba, cuando venía de visita a Villa poni.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a hacer morisquetas y gestos de toda clase, solo para ver si ella reaccionaba o no…

Siguió y siguió haciéndole caras y gestos, mientras Veryerait permanecía inmutable ante eso.

Rainbow Dash que comenzaba a aburrirse de lo que hacía, se acerco demasiado a la cara de la generala – o vaya que aburrimiento, es igual que esos fríos y tontos guardias del palacio, no tiene…

Rainbow Dash no terminó de hablar debido a que Veryerait la había silenciado uniendo sus labios a los de ella, la Pegaso azul apenas estaba entendiendo que sucedió, cuando finalmente su cerebro lo registró quedo anonadada, confundida e impresionada.

Finalmente Veryerait la dejo escapar del beso, y Rainbow Dash retrocedió cubriéndose la boca, la generala miro a Dash con una sonrisa algo fría y le respondió.

Veryerait alega de manera sínica – un placer saludarte, ese fue mi saludo especial de bienvenida a Miltia, espero lo hallas disfrutado.

Rainbow Dash con un gesto de enojo se ruboriza…

Veryerait responde provocativamente, como si fuera otra poni – ho ya veo, quizás en Eqúestria no acostumbran dar besos, mil perdones no quería ofenderte, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer otras cosas, antes de seguir escoltándolas.

Rainbow Dash se marcha molesta, y exclama como un susurro – ¿Qué clase de saludo fue ese?

Cuando salieron afuera las chicas quedaron asombradas, Miltia no era como Eqúestria ni remotamente parecida, más allá del helado clima que dominaba la región, se podía ver una ciudad… las calles recubiertas y pavimentadas con una roca extremadamente dura, las casas de variados aspectos, las mas sencillas mayormente hechas con madera y firmes y fuertes troncos, con chimeneas de piedra, las casas grandes que obviamente eran residencias, eran complejos hechos de mármol negro de un aspecto muy sólido y firme, obviamente en estos dos tipos de construcciones, Vivian criaturas como los ponis los Grifos y los minotauros.

Aun que en Eqúestria, los Grifos y los minotauros no eran nada especiales que se vieran allí, en Miltia se podía ver que habían muchos más de los que se verían en Eqúestria, de hecho el numero de Grifos y minotauros eran igual al número de ponis, o al menos, eso podían ver las chicas a su alrededor…

… pero lo que más impresionaba eran las residencias de los Dragones, lo que las chicas en un inicio pensaron que eran enormes murallas a la espalda de las casas de ponis, en realidad eran residencias para los dragones, hechas por y para ellos, se sentía extraño ver residencias de dimensiones tan diferentes juntas en un mismo en torno, viendo las residencias de las criaturas más pequeñas con las residencias de los dragones, era como comparar casitas de juguete con casas reales.

Al darse cuenta de esto las chicas quedaron anonadadas, y se dieron cuenta que para tener una ciudad entera capaz de abarcar semejantes dimensiones de casas, era claro que Miltia no era para nada pequeño, y seguramente ni comparable con Eqúestria en la longitud de su territorio.

Las chicas miraron asombradas, con excepción de Fluttershy que aun seguía cubriéndose los ojos…

Twilight – in… creíble.

Rainbow Dash – ¡qué locura!

AppleJack – Pastizales…

Rarity – asombroso…

Pinkie Pie – woooh, miren esas cosas son enormes, apuesto que ahí viven los Dragones ¿no?, les apuesto que ahí dentro podría hacerse una fiesta para mil ponis, o dos mil ponis, ¿No creen? ¿No creen?

Fluttershy alega aun cubriéndose los ojos con sus cascos – ¿Qué tan malo es?

Rainbow Dash – no sabes lo que te pierdes Fluttershy, este lugar es increíble

En eso la voz de Magic resuena detrás de ellas – si… para alguien que nunca ha estado aquí antes, es impresionante la primera vez que lo ven…

De repente una fuerte ventisca golpea a los 7 visitantes, y el aire helado se siente con fuerza, a pesar de los abrigos que traían enzima…

AppleJack exclama fuertemente – ¡demonios Rarity! ¡Se supone que los abrigos abriguen! ¿De qué hiciste estos abrigos?

Rarity responde indignada – ja… no me culpes AppleJack, yo hice estos abrigos pensando tanto en el estilo y la gracia, como en la calidez y resguardo, así que no es mi culpa.

Magic interrumpe – no es culpa de Rarity, lamentablemente en Miltia el clima es frio todo el año, y lamentablemente las ventiscas matutinas son 10 veces más heladas que en los inviernos de Eqúestria, justamente por eso es que los abrigos de Miltia así como las casas están construidas de manera especial, para aislar el frio tanto como se pueda, eso y que los que se crían o nacen aquí ya se acostumbraron al frio extremo, así que tampoco les molesta mucho.

Veryerait salió para seguir escoltándolas – muy bien, partiremos de inmediato a la posada donde se hicieron reservaciones para su llegada.

Todas comenzaron a caminar y AppleJack seguía jalando a Fluttershy de la cola, ya que seguía negándose a ver el reino repleto de dragones, en un momento dado AppleJack se fastidia de jalar a la Pegaso amarilla, escupe su cola y exclama;

AppleJack – ¡ya estuvo Fluttershy! No hay tiempo para esto, nuestra situación es crítica, y no podemos darnos el lujo de acumular más problemas, así que supera tu miedo de una vez y dígnate a mirar a tu alrededor, además mira, estamos en mitad de la calle y casi no he visto dragones paseando por aquí.

Fluttershy se armo de valor y se quito los cascos de los ojos para poder ver el reino con sus propios ojos, adonde quiera que volteara podía ver ponis de tierra, Pegasos, unicornios, así como Minotauros y Grifos, pero no veía ningún dragón, al no divisar ninguno por el momento lanzo un suspiro de alivio…

Fluttershy – tenias razón AppleJack, no es tan malo como esperaba…

Fluttershy no termino de hablar, debido a que un Dragón adolecente paso junto a ella acompañado por otros dos amigos dragones, como aun eran jóvenes su tamaño era el suficiente como para poder pasearse sin problemas en las calles de los "Barrios de ponis".

Fluttershy quedo muda unos segundos y después… – Dra… Dra..

AppleJack – ahí pastizales…

Fluttershy – ¡Dragooonnn!

Fluttershy corre despavorida y se aferra aun un poste de metal que tenía una especie de farol en su punta, mientras se aferraba a el temblando no pudo evitar ver hacia arriba y ahí los vio, cientos y cientos de dragones adultos, eran demasiado grandes para caminar en los barrios de ponis, surcaban el cielo con sus alas y aterrizaban estrictamente en las puertas de sus enormes residencias para poder entrar en ellas.

Fluttershy volvió a Gritar y se aferro fuertemente al cuello de AppleJack, quedando a su alrededor como una bufanda o algo parecido.

AppleJack –… bueno, al menos ya no tendré que arrastrarla.

Mientras AppleJack seguía caminando con Fluttershy temblorosa y aferrada a su cuello, Twilight noto que Magic estaba tomando un camino diferente…

Twilight – ¡ehh! ¿Magic adónde vas? Veryerait se está yendo por otro camino…

Magic – ya les dije que antes debo reparar mi espada, así que iré a ver a mi Artesano, además si conozco bien a Veryerait puedo adivinar que Posada escogió para hospedarlas, no me costara trabajo encontrarlas así que mejor adelántense… yo las alcanzo luego.

Veryerait sonríe levemente y dice – no ah cambiado nada, el siempre ha hecho las cosas a su manera sin importarle nada, es tan infantil como un potrillo aun que no lo parezca.

AppleJack – entonces ¿ustedes dos se conocen bien no?

Veryerait responde con una leve sonrisa, que denotaba cierta nostalgia – desde que era un potrillo pequeño, yo era su compañera de entrenamiento con la espada, ya que aprendimos del mismo maestro, claro en aquel entonces yo ya era una guerrera consumada.

Twilight se desvía del camino siguiendo a Magic…

Rainbow Dash – oye Twilight ¿ahora adónde vas tú? Si te alejas demasiado te perderás.

Twilight – meda curiosidad lo del artesano de Magic, así que iré con él, ustedes adelántense si voy con Magic seguramente nos reencontraremos.

AppleJack aun que se sentía tentada a seguirla prefirió seguir el sendero con las demás, debido a que tenía a Fluttershy en su cuello, temporalmente inamovible por el miedo…

Twilight termino alcanzando a Magic con algo de esfuerzo – ¡Magic! ¡Magic espera!

Magic se detiene y aguarda a Twilight, quien llega corriendo detrás de él – ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

Twilight llega hasta el agotada por haber corrido tras él, no lo parecía pero Magic se había alejado mucho en poco tiempo, Twilight tuvo que galopar más de lo que acostumbraba para alcanzarlo…

Twilight exclama un poco apenada – decidí seguirte Magic… me… meda un poco de curiosidad acerca de como repararan tu espada, además si voy contigo podría conocer un poco más de la metalurgia de Miltia…

Magic responde de inmediato sin muchas dudas – claro no hay problema…

Twilight no lo había notado antes, pero esa ciudad estaba llena de Espadachines, adonde quiera que viera muchos ponis cargaban espadas en sus lomos, así como las otras razas y especies también, había puestos ambulantes de vendedores de espadas, muchos herreros y artesanos preparando sus espadas, y sacándolas afuera ni bien estaban listas, cual pan caliente recién salido de un horno.

El constante ruido de los martilleos sobre el acero caliente, el sonido que generaban los hornos mientras derretían el metal, el sonido de espadas chocando y cortando cosas en las competencias y demostraciones de habilidad con la espada que sedaban en algunas plazas, se sumaban al tumulto de la ciudad, hasta generar estruendos que casi ensordecían a Twilight, pero a Magic no le provocaban ningún malestar, como si se sintiera en su habitad natural.

Magic le habla mientras sigue caminando, sin voltearse a verla – ¿ya entiendes porque esta es "La ciudad de las espadas"?

Mientras avanzaban y avanzaban, Twilight iba notando que iban saliendo de la ciudad y empezaban a entrar en una zona que comenzaba a parecer campo abierto…

Twilight – ¿acaso tú artesano no vive en la ciudad Magic?

Magic – no… ella vive en las a fueras de la ciudad, siempre se muda con frecuencia, pero algo bueno es que sus casas siempre se parecen entre sí, y así es relativamente fácil localizarla.

Finalmente llegaron a una cueva muy extraña, ya que estaba ubicada en la base de un volcán activo, aun que pasivo, la cueva en cuestión parecía tener la forma de la cara de un dragón, y se veía que adentro resplandecía de rojo intenso…

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Magic grito fuerte y claro…

Magic – ¡Diana! ¡Estás en casa soy yo Magic!

Twilight se preguntaba como seria Diana, lo único que savia de ella era que, era la artesana que forjo la espada de Magic, y que también "era su antigua pareja" según el mismo Magic, cosa que la preocupaba un poco en el fondo…

A los pocos minutos se escucho un fuertísimo rugido, que hizo temblar la locación donde se encontraban.

Twilight casi perdiendo el equilibrio pregunta – ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

Magic – es Diana…

Se acercaron mas a la caverna, y una vez llegaron una poderosa llamarada de fuego salió justo contra ellos, por lo cual Twilight y Magic se echaron pecho atierra tratando de aprovechar la humedad y frio de la nieve, para escapar al calor de las llamas.

Una vez el peligro paso ambos se levantaron, y ahí Twilight la vio…

Una dragona adolecente, parecía estar en sus 18 años aproximadamente, no se veía ni muy joven ni muy mayor, era de gran tamaño para cualquier poni, pero aun pequeña en comparación con un Dragón adulto, era esbelta y usaba un taparrabos de cuero en la parte baja del cuerpo, así como un sostén también hecho de cuero.

Era de color naranja, y unas crestas de pelo rojo saliéndole desde la coronilla de la cabeza, hasta un cuarto del cuello…

Twilight exclama estupefacta – ¿es un dragón?

Magic – no recuerdo haber dicho lo contrario…

La Dragona se quedo allí de brazos cruzados viendo a Magic fijamente, parecía estar molesta.

Magic se aproxima saludándola como saludaría a una vieja amiga que no ve en años – hola Diana ha pasado el tiempo, aun que claro tu envejeces más lentamente que yo…

La Dragona no dio respuesta alguna, solo lanzo un fuerte golpe con su cola a la cara de Magic, como si se tratara de una bofetada, y lo mando a bolar unos metros hacia atrás.

Twilight corrió rápido a socorrer al unicornio guerrero – ¡¿Magic estas bien?!...

Magic responde algo molesto – si, solo me arde la mejilla…

Twilight replica furiosa – ¿pero qué sucede contigo? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Magic?

Diana permanece en silencio unos minutos y después articula palabra – ese golpecito fue menos de lo que merecía, después de lo que hizo…

Diana tomo la espada de Magic con su cola, y la desenvolvió del manto que la enrollaba para verla bien, examino la hoja con sumo cuidado, aun que el estado de la hoja era bastante claro.

Diana exclama furiosa – mira nada mas lo que le hiciste a mi mejor espada, la que forje para ti personalmente, me tomo años perfeccionar mis técnicas para poder alcanzar la perfección con la que te forje esta arma, y ¿así me lo agradeces? devolviéndomela hecha un pedazo de chatarra…

Magic responde tranquilamente – lamentablemente me vi envuelto en una situación que supero mis expectativas, me temo que el sacrificio de la espada fue un precio necesario para obtener la victoria, entiendo que estés molesta.

Diana suelta un suspiro de fastidio – ni hablar… supongo que querrás que la repare ¿no?

Magic – si… espero no sonar egoísta, pero ¿podrías terminarla para mañana por la mañana por favor?

Diana –… no me insultes Magic, la tendrás en 6 horas…

Magic sonrió con gratitud – gracias Diana…

Diana la Dragona artesana tomo la destruida espada y la puso a calentar de inmediato, luego ella le arrojo una poderosa llamarada de fuego, y fue eso lo que empezó a ablandar el acero de la hoja…

Magic y Twilight estaban sentados afuera de la caverna esperando, ella parecía querer preguntarle algo más acerca de la relación que tuvo con esa Dragona, pero no se animaba.

Magic comienza a hablarle de la nada, mientras observa a Diana trabajar – el Metal Estelar es un metal muy especial, una llama cualquiera jamás podría derretirlo, aun el calor abrasador de este volcán no le causaría ni un abolladura en miles de años, solo la llama de un dragón puede fundir este metal.

Twilight – entiendo… por eso Diana es la única que puede arreglar tu espada ¿no?

Magic – en efecto…

Twilight finalmente reúne el valor, y pregunta – disculpa Magic, espero no estar entrometiéndome demasiado, pero ¿podrías aclararme una cosa?... sobre diana y tu…

Magic lo medita un rato y alega – Diana y yo compartimos muchas experiencias buenas y malas en el campo de batalla, junto a nuestros compañeros de unidad.

Twilight -…

Magic – desde siempre Diana y yo éramos el mejor equipo… espalda con espalda, siempre ayudándonos, siempre protegiéndonos el uno al otro, cuando peleábamos juntos ningún enemigo era invencible.

Twilight – entonces ¿eran compañeros de guerra?

Magic – pues claro que si ¿Qué pensabas tu?

Twilight se voltea ruborizada – ahh… nada no era nada.

Y así comienzan las aventuras de las Mane 6 en Miltia, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Continuara…


	14. Precentes y Regalos

Capitulo 14; "Presentes y Regalos"

Magic y Twilight seguían sentados a fuera esperando, el ocaso del día no se hiso esperar y comenzaba a caer la noche, los martillazos que daba la Dragona sobre el acero ardiente seguían incesantes…

Twilight ya estaba quedando dormida sentada sobre la nieve, pero Magic estaba ahí firme y esperando. Como si tuviera un reloj mental en el que estuviera centrada toda su atención, el solo aguardaba pacientemente el renacimiento de su fiel compañera de acero, entonces la Artesana Draconiana dio el último golpe de martillo, y antes de que ella dijera algo el propio Magic se levanto, como si ya lo supiera.

El potro se acerco a la cueva de Diana, mientras esta mojaba el ardiente acero para enfriarlo.

Magic – creo que ya esta lista…

Diana responde con un tono fastidiado – no me apresures, nunca has tenido paciencia, te dije que la tendrías lista en 6 horas, y apenas pasaron 5 horas y 55 minutos espera un poco ¿quieres?...

Durante los cinco minutos Restantes Diana se dedico a sacarle filo a la hoja de la espada contra un gran peñasco hecho de una roca negra, además de pulirla hasta que la hoja quedara como un espejo, 5 minutos después la espada de Magic había resucitado. La Dragona le trajo su espada y cela entrego de la manera que le correspondía a un guerrero, presentándosela con sus dos garras delanteras extendidas hacia él, envuelta en una sabana roja de tercio pelo.

Twilight justo despertó para ver a Magic recibir de nuevo su acero, entonces se apresuro a ir hacia donde estaba, para ver qué tal le había quedado. Y ahí lo vio la hoja era tan reluciente que te podías ver en ella, tan claramente como un espejo, el filo de la hoja parecía estar casi vivo, y la firma del artesano sobre el filo de la hoja resaltaba de manera sobria, pero elegante, los caracteres rúnicos que generalmente eran invisibles, salvo cuando Magic cargaba su espada con magia, ahora también resaltaban mas.

Twilight la contempla asombrada, no puede creer que esa espada y los despojos inservibles que estaban antes en su lugar, fueran el mismo acero – Magic, tu espada esta como nueva….

Diana responde casi como un regaño – ja… no seas ingenua niña, no está como nueva… está mucho mejor que solo nueva.

Magic la blandía en el aire probándola, algo parecía molestarle aun que a simple vista no se notara.

Diana lo observa con los brazos cruzados, mientras sigue agitando en el aire su arma – ahora es un 30% más resistente, ya no se romperá con tanta facilidad como la otra vez, pero también es un 30% más pesada, así que tendrás que entrenar para acostumbrarte a su nuevo peso.

Magic coloca su espada en su lomo, y replica – no hay problema, es un inconveniente menor…

Diana suspira y después alega con un tono obtuso – en fin… cambiando de tema sabes que yo no hago favores, 50.000 bits por la reparación.

Twilight se impresiona al oír el preció tan alto del servicio – ¿50.000? pero esa cantidad de dinero es enorme, solo por una reparación.

Diana responde de manera muy centrada – no solo estamos hablando de mi espada favorita y mi máxima obra de arte, sino de una espada hecha en un metal extremadamente raro de conseguir, y que en el mercado bale casi 10 fortunas, en lo que a mí concierne este precio es una ganga.

Twilight intenta interceder por el potro amarillo – pero… pero Magic no tiene tanto…

Magic responde al unisonó – está bien Twilight… savia que me cobraría una cantidad como esa, está bien te pagare, solo espera que regrese ¿sí?

Diana leda una sonrisa de confianza – adelante, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Magic emprende marcha hacia la ciudad otra vez, Twilight lo alcanza muy curiosa acerca de cómo conseguirá tantas monedas en poco tiempo…

Twilight – ¿Cómo aras para pagarle?

Magic con mucha confianza – de la mejor forma en la que se hace en esta ciudad… Competencia de espadas…

Fueron a la plaza principal de la ciudad donde antes vieron las competencias de espadas, habían barios tipos de competencias; competían por ver quién tenía la espada más elegante, la espada más resistente, la más afilada, competían en combates 1 a 1, pero la mas impresionante era la prueba del peñasco. Consistía en colocar enormes peñascos hechos de diversos materiales, mientras más profundo hiciera el corte la espada en el peñasco dependiendo de que estuviera hecho, se le asignaba su puntaje y se le pagaba de acuerdo a su cantidad, esa era la competencia favorita de Magic.

Twilight y Magic se acercaron y ahí pudieron ver a los demás competidores, golpear con todas sus fuerzas sus aceros contra los peñascos, hechos de todo tipo de materiales, empezando por lo más blando, el carbón, hasta lo más sólido, el propio diamante en bruto.

Pudieron ver a un Grifo con una gran alabarda, el cual estaba frente a un peñasco hecho de granito, mientras se preparaba a dar su golpe le decía a los espectadores – contemplad mi "Ban-Ryu", un arma cuyo poder a hecho leyendas en las filas del ejército de Miltia.

Dicho ya su prologo, el grifo abalanzo su espada contra su objetivo, causándole una enorme hendidura de un solo golpe, y entonces el juez que era un poni de tierra con una larga barba lo examino.

Juez – 60 centímetros de profundidad… ¡una nueva marca!

El grifo fue aclamado por su hazaña y se le dio una bolsa con oro…

Twilight alega analíticamente – ¿entonces mientras mas profundo el corte más dinero te dan?

Magic – no es tan simple Twilight, la cantidad de dinero que recibirás es directamente proporcional a los centímetros que consigues, por ejemplo 30 centímetros 30 bits, el material del que está hecho tu objetivo le añade un 0 mas al número, por ejemplo, 30 centímetros aun peñasco de mármol macizo, son 30000 bits.

Siguieron presenciando la mordaz competencia, aquellos que establecían marcas con sus cortes eran tratados como héroes, aquellos que no conseguían ni un solo rasguño, o peor aquellos cuyas espadas se rompían, salían humillados y avergonzados llevándose solo un montón de rizas.

El Juez poni de tierra paso al frente gritando a los espectadores – muy bien hemos llegado al evento principal, el evento con el cual se calla a los fanfarrones, el evento en él que se separa a los débiles de los fuertes, el temido peñasco de diamante…. Como bien saben solo los mejores, la Elite, la crema innata del mundo de las espadas puede aspirara hacerle aun que sea un rasguño a estos peñascos, por eso es que casi nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora, solo un muy contado numero de espadachines han podido. Como bien saben el premio mayor por lograrlo parte desde, un billón de Bits para arriba ¡¿Ahora quien está dispuesto a dejar su marca en la historia?!

Solo una voz resonó entre la muchedumbre…

Magic – yo lo acepto…

Entonces todos exclamaron sorprendidos y le abrieron paso a Magic, todos se le quedaron viendo, un tensionante silencio invadió todo el sitio, algunos sorprendidos, otros anonadados: "es el" "¿ha regresado?" "pensé que se había marchado del reino". Eran algunas de las palabras que revoloteaban por el aire en forma de murmullos y cuchicheos, el juez ni siquiera pidió que se presentara, dando a entender que el no necesitaba presentación en ese lugar, Magic se coloco frente a su blanco, y antes de dar su estocada el juez sele acerco.

Juez – ¿su prologo?

Magic – que mi espada hable por mí…

Magic se acerco a la distancia adecuada para dar su estocada, cerró los ojos y se concentro, entonces corrió a toda velocidad, y dio un corte vertical sobre el enorme y solido cristal, pero este seguía intacto como si no le hubiera pasado nada, Magic se levanto ubico su espada en su lomo otra vez y se dio media vuelta en completo silencio. Todos los espectadores se burlaron de él y lo ridiculizaron por no haberle hecho ni un rasguño, Twilight sentía pena por él y sentía que debía ir a animarlo, aun que Magic no dijera nada seguramente le estaba doliendo todas esas burlas, cuando estaba dispuesta a ir hacia el entonces algo paso… todos quedaron en silencio al ver que una delgada hendidura comenzaba a formarse en medio del peñasco de diamante, y se hacía mas y mas larga expandiéndose horizontalmente.

La línea que se iba trazando sobre el enorme diamante lo recorrió por completo, y como si nada se partió en dos, las dos mitades cayeron a los costados haciendo temblar el suelo, todos quedaron asombrados sin saber que decir, para después ovacionar a Magic como a un gran héroe, entonces a los pies de Magic dejaron caer un pesado cofre.

Juez – doscientos billones de Bits, un gran espectáculo como siempre Magic.

Magic – siempre es un placer mantenerte honesto en tu negocio.

Magic cargo el pesado cofre con un casco y comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia la casa de Diana. Twilight no podía creer cuánto dinero gano Magic haciendo eso.

Twilight – ¿siempre pagan tanto dinero en estos eventos?

Magic responde con calma – soy el único que gana esta cantidad…

Twilight – y ¿qué harás con todos esos bits, aparte de pagarle a Diana?

Magic – tengo una idea muy buena de que hacer al respecto…

Llegaron a la cueva volcánica, Magic le pago a Diana los 50.000 de la reparación de su espada, quien recibió su paga gustosa, al ver todo lo que el potro espadachín había ganado comenzó a elogiarlo.

Diana alega en un curioso tono de orgullo – una vez más volviste a sacar el poso mayor Magic, supongo que eso puedo tomarlo como una prueba exitosa, pero no podía esperar menos de mi ahijado.

Twilight quedo confundida por lo que dijo Diana – ¿Ahijado?…

Magic – supongo que no lo savias Twilight, en Miltia todos los ponis tenemos una nodriza Dragón, Minotaura, o Grifa, es para estrechar aun mas los lazos entre las distintas especies, Diana fue asignada como mi nodriza cuando comencé a vivir en Miltia, de hecho ella cuido de mi durante una buena parte de mis primeros años en Miltia.

Diana alega después de Magic – además que fui yo quien te entreno, y te enseño a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Magic replica casi como un chascarrillo – recuerdo que en más de una ocasión por poco me matas…

Diana – no exageres, me ordenaron que te endureciera un poco y eso hice, además mírate eres muy diferente a ese pequeño y flacucho potrillo que temblaba en sus cascos cuando me vio por primera vez.

Magic tosió disimuladamente, como si quisiera decirle a Diana que no siguiera, Twilight no pudo evitar ahogar sus risas ante tal escena.

Ambos se despidieron de Diana y siguieron devuelta a la ciudad, Magic quiso hacer otra parada antes de buscar la posada donde estaban las chicas con Veryerait…

Ya era de noche, las chicas estaban empezando a preocuparse de por qué tardaban tanto, pero Veryerait parecía indiferente ante sus inquietudes.

Rarity – ya está muy oscuro ¿estarán bien?

Fluttershy – hace mucho que se fueron, deberíamos salir a buscarlos.

Rainbow Dash quien se mantenía despreocupada alega – naaa… ¿para qué preocuparse? A fin de cuentas esta con Magic, quizás solo quisieron pasar un ratito asolas…

Rainbow Dash se ríe pícaramente… a AppleJack no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma de Rainbow. Pinkie Pie va hacia Fluttershy y le dice;

Pinkie Pie – no te preocupes Fluttershy seguro vendrán cuando tengan hambre, hablando de eso ¿Cuándo sirven la cena?

Veryerait – enseguida, creo…

Spike alega temblando un poco – ojala lleguen rápido, de día hacia un frio terrible, de noche no quiero imaginarlo.

AppleJack cambia de tema intrigada – por cierto Veryerait ¿de qué están hechas las casas aquí para aislar tanto el frio?

Veryerait – las paredes tienen un revestimiento interno de ladrillos hechos 100% de ceniza volcánica, es un material perfecto ya que tiene propiedades de un aislante térmico, mantiene el frio afuera y el calor adentro.

En eso la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaban Twilight y Magic entrando…

Rainbow Dash – por Celestia, al fin llegan ¿Qué los demoro?

Twilight le explica a la Pegaso azul el por qué de su demora – bueno la artesana dijo que la espada de Magic estaría lista en 6 horas, y el quiso quedarse a esperar y después Magic hizo otras paradas…

Magic ya no traía con él el cofre sino que trajo un gran saco tras él, Rainbow Dash lo había notado y de inmediato dijo…

Rainbow Dash – por cierto Magic ¿Qué es lo que traes en ese enorme saco?

Magic – algunas cosas que compre…

Magic había comprado regalos para todas. Al abrir el saco encontraron muchas cosas, para AppleJack unas botas para nieve, le harían falta aquí, para Pinkie Pie un pastel hecho con una receta típica de la región, para Fluttershy una capa marrón con bordados blancos en los bordes que parecían nubes o algodón, a primera vista uno creería que es de piel, pero no, Magic tuvo cuidado de que fuera cálida y apropiada para el viaje, pero que no estuviera hecha de ninguna piel, el savia que eso seguro le afectaría a Fluttershy…

Para Rarity unos finos aretes con una gargantilla que hacia juego, todos con incrustaciones de diamantes, sin embargo algo muy curioso era que el metal sobre el que se posaban las gemas, tenía un inusual toque celestino mesclado con el color gris metálico, Rarity lo noto aun estando anonadada por las jemas. Para Rainbow Dash trajo un regalo verdaderamente inusual, una botella trasparente que traía adentro un líquido amarillo y viscoso, cualquiera pensaría que era savia o miel. Rainbow Dash no parecía conforme con su inusual regalo.

Y no queriendo olvidarse de Spike también le había traído algo al bebe Dragón, en vez de comprarle algo, directamente le trajo un gran fragmento del diamante que hace algunas horas el había partido en 2 con su espada, Spike muy contento degusto su sabrosa gema sin basilar…

Casi todas las mane 6, estaban más que encantadas con sus regalos.

AppleJack se sonrojo al ponerse sus botas nuevas, y con una sonrisa exclamo – valla Magic, muchas gracias por este regalo, la verdad ahí afuera igual seme entumían los cascos con las botas que traje.

Fluttershy se prueba tímidamente su capa – esta capa es muy cómoda Magic… gracias…

Pinkie degustaba su postre mientras habla con la boca llena – am… gracias porue… padstel Magihh…

Spike – mmm… lo mismo digo ese diamante estuvo delicioso.

Rarity alegaba mientras se probaba sus joyas nuevas – y no savia que tenías tan buen gusto para la joyería Magic, esta gargantilla y estos pendientes son simplemente hermosísimos.

Magic responde como siempre, tranquilo y neutral – no merezco mucho crédito por la elección de joyería, Twilight me ayudo un poco ya que conoce tus gustos.

Rarity – pero me llama la atención el inusual color del metal, nunca me tope con uno parecido antes.

Veryerait responde manteniendo los ojos cerrados – es un metal muy especial, no se congela en temperaturas bajo cero y siempre se mantiene templado, de hecho nuestras armas y armaduras están hechas de un polímero entre este y otro metal.

Magic – si estuvieran hechos de algún otro metal se congelarían en tu cuerpo y se volverían un estorbo, por no decir una dolorosa carga, de cualquier modo no me parece recomendable que te los traigas puestos durante el viaje, en el camino hacia la capital definitivamente no faltaran los bandidos, sería mejor que te los pongas cuando estés en el castillo real, para la audiencia con la princesa.

Rarity exclama sorprendida – vaya Magic, pensé que no te importaba cuanto nos arregláramos para ir a verla.

Magic – y es verdad no me importa y a la princesa tampoco le importara, pero conociéndote seguro que igual te arreglarías lo mejor que pudieras, así que decidí darte una mano.

Rarity – bueno, muchas gracias entonces.

Rainbow Dash parecía estar algo molesta al no comprender su regalo, y tenia los cascos delanteros cruzados.

Rainbow Dash – y ¿Qué se supone que me diste a mi? ¿Un frasco de maple?

Veryerait intercede – no, de hecho lo que tienes ahí es una secreción Aislante que protegerá tus alas del frio y la humedad, y evitara que se te vuelvan a congelar las alas como paso allá afuera.

Rainbow Dash se sorprende – ¿enserio?

Magic – claro que si Rainbow Dash, sino cómo crees que los Pegasos de aquí pueden volar sin caerse, es reglamentario para todos los Pegasos hurtarse, tanto el exterior como el interior de sus alas con esta sustancia, para evitar que el hielo de las ventiscas los haga caer.

Rainbow Dash exclama efusivamente muy contenta, por que podrá seguir volando durante su visita – ¡sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Gracias Magic!

Veryerait toma el frasco y alega con un tono casi seductor – ¿no quieres que tela hurte yo? Sería un verdadero placer ayudarte.

Rainbow Dash sintió un escalofrió enorme recorriendo su espalda – ehh… no, no gracias yo puedo sola.

Rainbow Dash le arrebata el frasco y subió arriba a su cuarto a toda velocidad, para colocarse la extraña sustancia en soledad.

Rarity – a todo esto Magic ¿Cómo pudiste comprar semejantes cosas? Pensé que se te había acabado el dinero en Villa poni…

AppleJack – es verdad, y tampoco te hemos podido pagar demasiado en Sweet Apple Acres…

Veryerait alega con un tono de familiaridad – conociendo a Magic seguramente fue a participar en las competencias de espadas de la plaza central, ni bien su espada fue reparada ¿no?

Magic – si y como de costumbre, gane el premio mayor…

Rarity – y ¿Twilight? ¿Ella no recibió un regalo?

Twilight responde serena – pues de hecho si me lo dio antes de llegar aquí pero aun no sé qué es, lo tengo en mi morral…

Magic – considérenlo mi regalo de bienvenida a Miltia

Fluttershy replica tímidamente – bueno pues… fueron esplendidos regalos.

En ese momento baja volando Rainbow Dash, muy contenta de poder volar de nuevo.

Rainbow Dash – ¡sí! ¡Rainbow Dash ha regresado!

En eso el posadero apareció y anuncio la hora de la comida – disculpen jóvenes huéspedes, la cena está servida.

Todos se prepararon y fueron al comedor, donde las Mane 6 y Spike quedaron impresionados. La mesa enorme y con un mantel blanco cubriéndolo, sobre esta, candelabros y cubiertos de plata, sobre esos candelabros velas iluminando la estancia junto a las velas de los candelabros del techo.

Sobre la mesa se ofrecían los más exquisitos platillos, algunos ya conocidos para las chicas, y otras comidas que eran especialidades propias de la región, como ver un toque de la comida de su hogar compartiendo mesa, con comida nueva y exótica.

Veryerait paso al frente dirigiéndose a todos – adelante sírvanse cuanto quieran, todo esto lo estoy pagando de mi bolcillo.

La comida llego a su fin y todos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa, para ir a sus habitaciones, las ultimas en quedarse fueron Veryerait y Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash se despereza y bosteza, preparándose para dormir – oh Celestia… estoy totalmente llena.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta que Veryerait que aun no se levantaba de la mesa la miraba de una forma un poco extraña, parecía gentil, pero al mismo tiempo como si tramara algo, le provoco escalofríos a Dash…

Rainbow Dash exclama fuertemente – ¡ya basta! Desde que llegue me tratas como si fuera tu mascota ¿Qué? ¡Acaso quieres pelear! Ahí si tu muy ruda, quisiera verte sin esa armadura y yo te enseñaría a burlarte de Rainbow Dash.

Veryerait solo le hizo un gesto de gracia y alego – ho mil perdones Rainbow Dash, no creí que te molestara mi aptitud, es que me pareciste tan increíble comiendo.

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso – eh… ¿yo? A si, si claro soy grandiosa, con que se trataba de eso ¿no Veryi? En realidad me admirabas ¿no? Pues no te culpo, es el precio de ser tan cool, si quieres puedo firmarte un autógrafo cuando quieras, y…

Veryerait continuo hablando, haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía la Pegaso azul – esa forma en la que te devorabas todo y con ese peinado y ese carácter, además eres tan linda como dura… por un segundo te confundí con un chico.

En esa ultima oración se noto un claro atice de provocación que Rainbow Dash fue incapaz de ignorar, la habían insultado justo cuando su ego estaba elevándose, más leña para el fuego.

Rainbow Dash exclama furiosa – ¿Qué me dijiste?... tu… ¡tú!... ya tuve suficiente.

Rainbow Dash voló a toda velocidad contra Veryerait para atacarla, ella solo seguía en su lugar en la mesa sin mover un musculo, mientras la Pegaso se acercaba amenazante… Twilight se dio cuenta de eso y trato de detenerla.

Twilight – ¡Rainbow Dash no!

Pero Rainbow Dash no escucho a Twilight y prosiguió, sin embargo cuando ella estaba lanzando el golpe, Veryerait lo atrapo y lo detuvo con un solo casco, mirando firmemente a una enfurecida Dash, con una expresión seria y neutral que después esbozo una leve sonrisa, como si siguiera burlándose de ella. Dash no lo tolero, desde donde estaba siguió lanzando nuevos golpes en estado colérico, pero Veryerait bloqueaba con suma facilidad cada golpe, con el mismo casco que bloqueo el primero… al final Dash se canso respirando agitada, mientras Veryerait seguía reteniendo uno de sus cascos después del último golpe lanzado.

Veryerait alega con una tonada muy seria y reflexiva – es evidente que no tienes ningún tipo de experiencia militar, ni tampoco piensas como un guerrero.

Rainbow Dash recuperando aun el aliento exclama – ¿Qué?

Veryerait deja ir a Dash y esta cae al suelo cansada… – tu idea de guerrero se vasa solo en la fuerza brutal, sin pensar en estrategias ¿alguna vez te has detenido para pensar tu siguiente movimiento?

Rainbow Dash responde con desafío – ¡cállate! ¡Como si necesitara tu opinión!

Veryerait se acerca a ella hasta quedar enfrente de la Pegaso azul – y lo peor, es que eres orgullosa e ignoras los principios básicos de la defensa, está claro que ni siquiera sabes tirar un golpe, peleas como pandillera.

Por alguna razón Rainbow Dash se sintió intimidada, sintió que Veryerait era mucho más grande de lo que era en verdad, sentía que estaba enfrentando a una gigante, y que como resultado había terminado postrada a sus cascos.

Veryerait – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

Rainbow Dash rápidamente recupera la compostura y alega molesta – ah... ¡no para nada! Estoy bien…

Rainbow Dash fastidiada se levanto y se marcha para su cuarto, pero Veryerait le dice una cosa más antes de estar fuera de alcance…

Veryerait alega con la misma cara de antes – sabes… por esta región se dice que crese una rosa con los colores del arcoíris, seguramente pasaría desapercibida si la pusieras en tu melena.

Rainbow Dash responde sin voltearse a ella – ja, como si fuera de las que gustan de ponerse flores en la melena.

Twilight también se había marchado, pero antes de que Magic estuviera fuera de la sala Veryerait le hablo;

Veryerait – sabes… aun que fue un lindo detalle de tu parte, eso que hiciste no fue propio de ti.

Magic – ¿a qué te refieres?...

Veryerait – comprarle regalos a alguien, no es algo que tú hagas regularmente ¿Por qué de repente ese detalle?

Magic con su típico tono frio – el dinero me sobraba, y sabes que nunca me gusto cargar demasiado conmigo.

Veryerait le responde con una tonada irónica – ¿así que solo gastaste en lo primero que se te ocurrió para desacerté de la carga? Parece razonable, pero aun así difícil de creer conociéndote como yo te conozco. A menos que… ¿pasar tanto tiempo con ellas empezó a ablandarte? No te culpo, esos 6 rayitos de sol derretirían incluso un corazón tan frio como el tuyo, Magic…

Magic se dio la media vuelta, y Veryerait lo sorprendió por atrás sujetándole el pescuezo con su pata delantera izquierda, mientras le frotaba la cabeza con el otro casco, como si fuera una especie de juego o gesto cariñoso.

Veryerait responde casi como una gracia – quien diría que el pequeño Magic ya estaba creciendo, de verdad maduraste mucho desde que te fuiste.

Magic se zafa algo molesto – ya no soy un potrillo, Veryerait.

Magic sigue su camino hasta su cuarto… mientras tanto en el cuarto de Rainbow Dash…

Al entrar en su habitación algo llamo la atención de la Pegaso azul, algo en su cama y de barios colores, al acercarse mas lo noto claramente, una rosa con todos los colores del arcoíris, como la melena de Rainbow Dash. Al solo verla recordó lo que le comento Veryerait, y no pudo hacer nada más que molestarse y refunfuñar al tomarlo como otro desafío.

Rainbow Dash – como si fuera a ponerme esto en el cabello…

Rainbow aplasta con furia la bella flor y la tira a la basura, y se acuesta a dormir muy enojada.

Mientras tanto Twilight en su cuarto saco de su alforja la caja blanca que contenía el regalo que Magic le compro, en verdad se moría de curiosidad por saber que era. Abrió la caja cuyo contenido la sorprendió, y también se ruborizo un poco… entonces Twilight tuvo un flashback de cuando Magic le compro ese regalo, y selo dio.

_Magic había salido de una tienda donde pareciera que vendían ropa, o algo parecido sale cargando una caja blanca que leda a Twilight…._

_Magic – ten Twilight, un regalo de bienvenida a Miltia._

_Twilight se apeno un poco y lo acepta – está bien Magic… gracias ¿Qué será?_

_Magic – sería mejor que lo vieras en la noche cuando vas a dormir, créeme esto es lo mejor considerando lo frías que pueden ser las noches en Miltia…_

_Fin del flashback…_

Twilight abre la caja parece curiosa por su misterioso regalo, eran 4 medias parecían unos grandes calcetines con franjas, cuyo patrón de colores hacia juego con los colores de la melena de Twilight. La unicornio violeta saco las medias de la caja y comenzó a probárselas, tal como dijo Magic eran cálidas y cómodas, la clase de cosas que querrías llevar en los pies para pasar una noche fría…

Twilight celas puso eran muy largas, le cubrían perfectamente las cuatro patas, desde los cascos hasta la base de las patas… Twilight se vio al espejo con ellas, se dio cuenta que esas medias la hacían ver más sexy de lo habitual, ella nunca fue de preocuparse mucho por su apariencia, o lucir provocativa, así que se sentía algo extraña viéndose así misma así, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse más, pensando que Magic le había regalado eso. Entonces solo pudo reír tímidamente.

Se acostó en su cama, Spike ya se había dormido hace tiempo en un cesto alado de la cama de Twilight.

La poni violeta saco un libro que había traído con ella para leer en las noches, y comenzó a leerlo esperando que Morfeo la reclamara…

Mientras tanto… en la habitación de Magic, el potro espadachín estaba sentado sobre la cama de manera poco común para un poni, parecía estar como en posición de meditación…

Tras haber estado así por un tiempo se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo, se quito su chaleco negro y entonces se sintió como si algo se hubiera estado liberando de una presión. Ahí se las pudo ver, dos enormes alas… una de color amarillo como su cuerpo, y otra oscura que se asemejaba a la de un Dragón o un murciélago.

Magic las miraba fijamente, con algo de pesar…

Magic parecía contener una rabia inmensa en su interior, al articular cada palabra – esto… es mí legado, todo lo que me queda de mi padre… y sin embargo lo detesto tanto… pero debo seguir vivo, por su honra, por su memoria, y el honor de mi madre, seguiré luchando hasta vengarte padre y vengar también a mi madre… te derrotare… Meteor.

Mientras tanto de regreso en la habitación de Twilight, ella ya había quedado dormida, y otra vez tendría uno de esos sueños…

Twilight suspira como si ya no le molestaran este tipo de visitas en su mente – bien… savia que tarde o temprano vendrías a visitarme de nuevo… bien solo comencemos de una vez.

El resplandor blanco de siempre empezó a brillar, en eso Twilight abre los ojos como si recién estuviera levantándose, y no tarda mucho en darse cuenta que otra vez estaba dentro de Cosmos la reina de los antiguos, en su cuarto. Pero la razón por la que se despertó era por la juvenil y alegre voz de una potrilla que intentaba despertarla…

Voz de potrilla – ¡maestra! ¡Maestra por favor levántese!

Twilight algo mal murada y aun acostumbrándose a la claridad, no reconoce esa voz –… esa voz de quien será…

Entonces Twilight puede ver a la pequeña potrilla que hablaba, y quedo impactada casi por completo. La potrilla que tenia ante ella llamándola tierna y entusiastamente "Maestra", no era nadie más ni menos que su mentora la Princesa Celestia, pero de potrilla ni siquiera tenía aun su Cutie Mark.

La potrilla hablo sacando a Twilight de su shock…

Celestia – Maestra ¿Por qué me mira así? Pareciera que vio un fantasma.

Twilight – ehh… no, no pasa nada Prin… digo quiero decir… – Twilight no savia como llamarla estando en el cuerpo de Cosmos y en esa época, se inclino por lo más seguro y prefirió omitir el "princesa" de su nombre. – quiero decir Celestia sí.

La pequeña Celestia era una hermosa potrilla de aproximadamente unos 10 años, aun sin Cutie Mark, con el mismo tono blanco que caracterizaba siempre a Celestia de adulta, pero con un toque un poco rosado claro, su melena a diferencia de la melena de la Princesa Celestia que ella conocía, era una melena rosa pálido, pero reconoció su peinado y la forma tan singular en la que se ondulaba, para Twilight eran inconfundibles, sin importar su aspecto actual estaba convencida, esa potrilla era Celestia, su mentora y guía, su segunda madre.

Celestia – ¡maestra! otra vez sele olvido nuestra siguiente lección…

Twilight – ¿Qué?...

La pequeña Celestia trae un extraño Cristal con su magia y selo trae a Cosmos – mire, esta sería nuestra siguiente lección…

Twilight observa confundida ese Cristal… no sabe qué hacer con él, entonces hace algo siguiendo solo el instinto del cuerpo que está usando, y paso algo… al enviarle magia al Cristal este empezó a proyectar una especie de luz en uno de sus costados, y entonces sobre una pared se podía ver una extrañas letras, que eran de esa escritura rúnica de antes.

Twilight la ve y piensa – (_es… alguna clase de libro… pero no puedo entender esta escritura, que problema…)_

Twilight tras fijarse bien en esas letras se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo estupefacta.

Twilight sigue pensando – (_puedo… puedo leerlo, como si estuviera en mi idioma, entiendo claramente cada línea del texto, pero ¿Cómo? Será que… ¿estar en este cuerpo me permite entender esta escritura?)_

Celestia pregunta confusa – maestra ¿qué sucede? Esta muy pensativa…

Twilight responde tratando de mantener el papel – ¡ahh! ¿Qué? Si claro perdona… si solo trato de pensar bien en la lección es todo…

Twilight seguía estudiando el inusual "Libro" que tenia frente a ella…

Twilight sigue pensando – (_bien… ahora ¿cómo tengo acceso a mas información con esto?... entiendo que esto es el título (Основные движения небесных тел) "movilización básica de cuerpos Celestes"…_)

En eso Twilight hace un movimiento con uno de sus cascos y de esa manera el titulo es borrado desde un Angulo vertical y remplazado por mas texto. Twilight se sorprendió y prueba de nuevo entonces lo entiende, para tener acceso a más información, ahí que pasar las páginas imaginariamente.

Twilight se emociona un poco, y exclama en voz alta – valla… debo admitir que es práctico. Bueno creo que ya se dé que trata la lección… bien comencemos ¿quieres?

Celestia exclama con alegría y entusiasmo – ¡si maestra!

Twilight la llevo aun balcón donde pudieron ver el firmamento espacial cargado de estrellas, ahí Twilight trago saliva por los nervios siguiendo lo que había leído en el cristal, concentro magia en el cuerno de Cosmos y espero que no pasara nada malo, al emplear su poder como suyo.

Twilight podía sentir claramente la energía mágica de Cosmos era inmensa, nunca en su vida se sintió tan poderosa, pero no quería dejarse abrumar por este poder, por el contrario, lo estaba conteniendo bastante bien, para ser su primer intento. Su intensión en este caso era simplemente mover una estrella de lugar, algo como si moviera un simple objeto con su telequinesis habitual, no parecía algo complicado o muy diferente, pero una cosa era mover objetos regulares, y otra muy diferente era tratar de mover un astro.

…Sus dimensiones lo hacían ver como una tarea imposible para la mente de una poni mortal, pero Twilight podía sentir que podía, se daba cuenta que tenia la fuerza mágica para mover esa estrella a su antojo como un juguete, y al percatarse de este hecho empezó a tener confianza.

Celestia – ¡maestra lo está logrando! ¡Mire eso!

Twilight había traído una estrella hacia ellas, tan cerca que parecía que casi podían tocarla… en ese momento Twilight se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Twilight piensa anonadada – (_un momento, las estrellas por muy cercanas que parezcan en realidad pueden estar a miles de millones de años luz de distancia de donde celas ve, pero está, esta tan cerca de nosotras que incluso siento su calor… eso significa que, no solo puedo mover los astros con mi magia, puedo desplazarlos a la velocidad de la luz… supongo que para ellos esto debe ser algo normal…_)

Twilight tembló por dentro, el solo imaginar qué clase de poderes tenían en realidad los antiguos, era algo que la sorprendía y la hacía estremecerse de curiosidad. Twilight dejo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la pequeña Celestia…

Twilight algo nerviosa intenta aplicar la lección – bien ahora inténtalo tu…

Celestia algo preocupada – pero hasta ahora no había podido mover más que pequeños asteroides ¿Cómo podría mover una estrella de ese tamaño?

Twilight repite lo que había leído en el texto del cristal, era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias… – primero debes concentrarte, usa tu intuición para sentir la presencia de una estrella, después concentra tu energía mágica tanta como puedas… hasta que tengas cargada la necesaria para moverla y después imagina que es parte de ti, como una de tus patas o tu cola, una parte de ti que se mueve a tu capricho, al principio tendrás problemas pero lentamente se irá haciendo mas y mas fácil para ti.

La pequeña Celestia lo intenta, se concentra y se concentra, una y otra vez, entonces con su intuición parece percibir a otra estrella e intenta traerla hasta ellas, pero es inútil no logra cargar suficiente magia, parece más grande de lo que creyó. Pero no se rindió siguió adelante con todo su ánimo… y entonces.

Celestia había traído esa estrella hacia ellas, incluso antes de darse cuenta, pero tanto ella como Twilight en el cuerpo de Cosmos se dan cuenta que no es una estrella cualquiera la que Celestia trajo, Celestia había traído un sol hacia ellas, y ahí estaba ondeante y orgulloso frente a las Alicornio.

Celestia lo nota y se pone a brincar de emoción – ¡lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Traje un sol… ¡soy buena controlando los soles!

Twilight nota como en el flanco de la que en un futuro será su maestra aparece su Cutie Mark, enforna de un elegante sol… Twilight sonríe al ver a su maestra como nunca antes la había visto.

Repentinamente Twilight le devolvió la atención al enorme sol que tenían frente a ellas, y algo curioso llamo su atención, pero prefirió no decir nada por ahora, en eso una voz familiar resuena desde atrás.

Stella tión – de verdad es bueno tener una barrera de protección las 24 horas alrededor del castillo, nos protege incluso contra la gravedad de un sol, y claro contra su radiación y calor.

Celestia presurosa saluda a la hermana de su maestra – Princesa Stella hola…

Stella tión se acerca a Cosmos y le presta atención a la hazaña de la potrilla – impresionante… así que su talento natural es controlar los soles… perfecto, Solaris estará contento de tener una posible sucesora.

Twilight piensa intrigada – (¿_Solaris? ¿Quién es Solaris?..._)

Stella tión suspira un poco y después alega con serenidad, pero manteniendo un tono firme – bueno en fin… no vine a vigilar los progresos de tu pupila, solo vine a informarte que los demás ya están esperándote en el "Salón de la Armonía" debes darte prisa y acudir a la junta.

Twilight no tiene ni idea a que se refiere – ¿el "Salón de la Armonía"?...

Twilight, decidió simplemente seguir a Stella tión para así deshacerse de sus dudas, y seguir con el sueño, Twilight en el cuerpo de Cosmos seguida de cerca por la pequeña Celestia, y con Stella Tión caminando al frente, firme y estricta…

Caminaron por un largo pacillo muy silencioso, pero la calma de esas estancias se vio interrumpida por los llantos de otra potrilla, mucho más pequeña que Celestia. Twilight la reconoció al instante, era la princesa Luna, seguida de cerca por otra criatura que resultaría inconfundible para Twilight donde quiera que fuese…

… se trataba de ni más ni menos que discordia, señor del Caos, han igual que las princesas en esta visión el también aparecía como una cría joven, de aspecto juguetón y casi inocente. Aun así Twilight había aprendido hacer cautelosa con él, por eso no se atrevió a bajarle la guardia a pesar de que aun fuera tan pequeño.

Luna corre llorando desconsolada – ¡Maestra! ¡Maestra! ¡Discordia me está molestando!

Discordia – ¡no es verdad! ¡Lo que te diga no es verdad!

Celestia se apresura a consolar a su hermanita, mientras Stella leda un fuerte coscorrón a Discordia – cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de molestar a Luna – le dirige su atención a Luna – y a ti ¡cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de llorar por todo!

Discordia se soba la cabeza, algo molesto por la reprimenda y dice – aburrida… solo estaba jugando, Luna es muy sensible.

En un momento dado los 3 pequeños fueron dejados en otra sala del palacio, y las dos Alicornios siguieron con su camino. Mientras Twilight en el cuerpo de Cosmos seguía caminando, sin poder sacar de su cabeza que hacia Discordia ahí, Stella tión exclamaba molesta…

Stella tión – de verdad hermana, no tienes remedio… sabes bien que discordia es por naturaleza un enemigo nuestro, y aun así lo recibiste en el palacio sin contemplaciones…

Twilight permaneció en silencio…

Stella tión prosiguió – los hijos del Caos, desde los inicios de los tiempos fueron acérrimos enemigos de nosotros los antiguos, pero estos fueron extinguidos tras haber sostenido una insensata, larga y cruenta guerra contra nuestro padre Khronos y su ejército… tras toda esa sangre derramada el imperio fue edificado, y nosotros sus tres hijos nos convertimos en los 3 pilares que sostendrían el eje de este imperio en su nombre… todos los hijos del caos fueron exterminados durante esa batalla, todos menos uno… un huevo que sobrevivió al desastre y fue encontrado por ti, hermana…

Twilight permaneció en silencio sin poder saber que decir…

Stella Tión – el jamás podrá escapar a lo que es, es un hijo del Caos, y algún día tratara de derrumbar todo lo que hemos edificado, sigue jugando a la madre con él, pero algún día tendrás que elegir entre el, o el bienestar de tus súbditos… piénsalo…

Twilight seguía muda, no tenia la menor idea de que decir en el lugar de Cosmos, pero ella podía entender los sentimientos de Cosmos, de algún modo al estar en su cuerpo entendía sus ideas, pero ella conocía el futuro porque lo había vivido, y solo podía pensar que Stella Tión no se equivocaba para nada en lo que afirmaba…

… finalmente ambas llegaron a un enorme par de puertas de color blanco, rodeadas por un marco dorado, con incrustaciones de jemas, en el centro había una enorme figura que parecía asemejarse a una estrella de 6 picos con una jema de distinto color en cada punta de esta.

Al traspasar esas puertas Twilight se vio en una enorme habitación que resplandecía de un color blanco perla, con una mesa igual a la que había visto antes en "El Cuarto Cósmico" y en sus sillas estaban sentados 4 Alicornios que parecían haber estado esperándolas.

Twilight se fijo bien en todos ellos… después vio 2 lugares vacios, el elemento de la magia estaba sobre la mesa frente al lugar vacio que supuso era para ella, y el elemento de la lealtad sobre la mesa en otro lugar vacio en el que Stella Tión se acoplo, colocándose la gargantilla en el pescuezo…

Twilight solo paso a su lugar sentándose, y con su magia procedió a colocarse la diadema sobre la cabeza.

Uno de los cuatro Alicornios que las estaban esperando no era ningún desconocido para Twilight, ya lo había visto en sueños anteriores… el Alicornio-Cantabria con una Cutie Mark en forma de la Constelación de Orfeo, el trovador conocido como Efes tión, estaba ahí sentado con toda serenidad tocando una hermosa melodía con su Lira, mientras ostentaba en su cuello el elemento de la generosidad.

Los otros 3 Alicornios definitivamente jamás los había visto en sus otros sueños, han igual que todos en esa habitación ellos también portaban los elementos de la armonía restantes…

Una de ellas una Alicornio de color perla, con melena rosa a dos tonos, su melena increíblemente larga se ondulaba de tal forma, que los mechones se arremolinaban suspendiéndose elegantemente en el aire, traía muchas flores enredadas entre la melena como si la adornaran, era muy hermosa, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda verdaderamente cautivantes, tenía una Cutie Mark en forma de una semilla con un pequeño brote saliéndole, en su cuello se podía apreciar la gargantilla con el elemento de la bondad.

Luego vio a los otros dos, que parecían ser altos jefes militares por las armaduras que portaban, un macho y una hembra.

El macho que era más grande y robusto, traía puesta una armadura cuyo diseño le recordó a la armadura de capitán de su hermano mayor Shining Armor, pero esta armadura era de color dorada, el Elemento de la armonía de este Alicornio, el cual era el de la Honestidad no colgaba de una gargantilla, sino que estaba incrustada en el peto de su armadura, era un Alicornio de color blanco, al parecer su melena era corta, ya que no sobre salía del yelmo para nada, y tenía una abundante pero corta barba color carmesí en su mentón, tenia ojos azules y su armadura no dejaba ver su Cutie Mark, tenía una fuerte y estricta mirada militar y parecía muy serio, igual que Stella.

La ultima de ellos, una Alicornio de color azul oscuro y una melena negra Noir, que parecía brillar con pequeños resplandores como estrellas, le recordó de inmediato a la princesa Luna, solo que ella tenía colores más claros, traía puesta una armadura plateada y han igual que el otro Alicornio, su elemento el cual era la alegría estaba incrustado en su peto, no parecía muy seria, de hecho estaba sonriendo muy alegre, e incluso contando algunos chistes, y ocasionalmente su aptitud le hacia fruncir el seño al otro Alicornio de armadura a lado suyo.

Stella Tión se levanto y entonces exclamo fuertemente - ¡Atención! Pasaremos lista… Reina Cosmos, hija de Khronos, soberana y gobernante absoluta de este imperio, portadora del elemento de la magia…

Twilight se apresuro a responder – ahh… si aquí estoy

Stella Tión – Efes tión… gran trovador del imperio, aquel que engendraba las melodías más bellas, alegres y tristes del imperio, portador del Elemento de la generosidad.

Efes Tión responde tras tocar la última nota de su canción – presente Princesa Stella…

Stella Tión – Gaya arquitecta y guardiana de la vida, tu que diseñas la naturaleza en todos los planetas que creamos, portadora del Elemento de la bondad.

La Alicornio color perla, con flores en la melena responde un poco tímida – presente su Alteza…

Stella Tión – Véneto Solaris, capitán del ejército imperial, aquel que mueve los imponentes soles de oriente a occidente, portador del Elemento de la Honestidad.

El Alicornio de armadura dorada y barba responde fuerte y claro – ¡presente sus majestades reales!

Stella Tión – Artemisa, teniente del ejército Imperial, aquella que mueve los satélites orbitales, gran directora de las sombras nocturnas y los eclipses, portadora del Elemento de la alegría.

La Alicornio de armadura plateada responde muy animada – presente como siempre, Stelli…

Una vez todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Stella Tión prosiguió presidiendo la reunión – está bien, "Los Guardianes de la Armonía" los 6 nobles que sostienen este imperio, se han hecho presentes, ahora comienza la reunión.

Solaris – Alteza, Majestad, me temo que algo inusual a estado ocurriendo recientemente, en "Los Campos Ericios"…

Twilight – ¿los… Campos Ericios?...

Stella Tión – el lugar donde descansan los caídos hijos del caos, así como los valientes antiguos que se sacrificaron durante la guerra, el lugar considerado por Khronos como una zona prohibida, a donde ningún Antiguo debe penetrar jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Solaris – como ustedes saben, siempre hay un pequeño destacamento militar cerca de allí, vigilando que no haya actividad fuera de lo normal, hace una semana más o menos mis soldados advirtieron movimientos inusuales dentro de esa zona, pero no pudieron tener en claro que era… hace tres días el destacamento de turno en esa zona desapareció por completo, solo sobrevivió un soldado en estado deplorable, y en coma.

Stella Tión – queda claro que un enemigo desconocido ha empezado un ataque furtivo contra el imperio, debemos estar listos para responder.

Gaya exclama algo preocupada – pero eso no lo sabemos aun, si actuamos precipitadamente el pánico podría cundir en el imperio.

Solaris – por favor… atacaron a algunos de nuestros soldados con tal impunidad, queda claro que nos están desafiando.

Artemisa responde despreocupadamente – o solo querían jugar y fueron muy rudos…

Solaris giro los ojos al oír eso…

Efes Tión *suspira* y alega con algo de decepción – ciertamente es algo perturbador… odio admitirlo, pero creo que Solaris y Stella podrían estar en lo cierto, si de verdad estamos bajo ataque, nuestro enemigo intenta tomarnos con la guardia baja, creo que prepararnos para un conflicto es la mejor forma de estar a salvo.

Stella Tión se dirige a su "hermana" – hermana los nobles ya han hablado, solo faltas tú danos tu boto…

Twilight pensaba bajo las miradas de esos Alicornios – (_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... las decisiones militares no son lo mío, quisiera que Shining estuviera aquí para darme un consejo… bueno cálmate, creo que solo queda una decisión que tomar._) –Twilight en el cuerpo de Cosmos deja de pensar y exclama fuerte y directo – está bien… preparémonos para el conflicto, pero Gaya tiene razón, que no cunda el pánico innecesariamente, sean lo más discretos posible.

En ese momento un resplandor blanco volvió a envolverlo todo y Twilight había vuelto a la realidad, pero esta vez no despertó, solo siguió dormida dando vueltas en la cama…

… a la mañana siguiente las chicas, Magic, Veryerait y Spike empacaron provisiones y demás cosas y comenzaron su viaje hacia la capital, Ryrus y Elioz por desgracia tenían otra misión que cumplir, así que no podrían acompañarlos o siquiera llevarlos volando, por lo cual se despidieron de su generala justo afuera de la posada, y emprendieron el vuelo. Al llegar a la puerta de salida de la ciudad Rarity y Fluttershy se sintieron algo perturbadas.

el muro que rodeaba la ciudad, estaba hecho de espadas, millones de espadas y lanzas todas atadas y entrelazadas entre sí, formando un afilado y mortal muro de acero, el portón de salida también, y arriba de este, como decoración un cráneo de Dermocastor, ensartado en una punta de lanza. Las chicas pasaron, aun que a 2 de ellas les causaba escalofríos la puerta de salida.

A partir de ahí iniciaría su travesía para llegar a la capital de Miltia, ¿Qué les depararía el futuro en su viaje?

Continuara


	15. Momentos Simultaneos

Capitulo 15; "momentos simultáneos"

Las Mane 6, Magic y Spike siguieron presurosos el paso de Veryerait, antes de darse cuenta "vagga Hefaistos" ya había quedado fuera de vista.

Las chicas caminaron por unas planicies blancas y heladas, era como un desierto de Hielo, la fuerte ventisca las asediaba mientras dejaban profundas huellas en las blancas y frías dunas. Solo los dioses podrían saber cuántos metros de nieve abría allí antes de llegar hacía la tierra que estaba debajo.

El viento soplaba tan fuerte que resonaba como un eco fantasmal, asustando a la pobre Fluttershy, y la hacía apresurar el paso tanto como selo permitía su cuerpo.

…Cuando la ventisca empeoro no tuvieron otra opción más que buscar refugio, por suerte había una cueva que tenía una bandera fuertemente clavada arriba de su entrada, Veryerait la reconoció e hizo una señal para que ingresaran. La entrada de la misma tenía una especie de pantalla de cuero amarrada alrededor de ella, y tras abrir una abertura que hacía de puerta Veryerait les abrió el paso a todos y volvió a sellar la entrada, el interior de la cueva estaba muy oscuro hasta que la generala encendió una antorcha, y posteriormente una fogata.

Rainbow Dash se acuesta lo más cerca que puede al fuego para calentarse y exclama – ¡ahh!, no me imagine que me agotaría tan rápido… este frio le quita las energías a cualquiera.

Twilight – es verdad… solo espero que lleguemos pronto a la capital de Miltia.

Veryerait alega, mientras todos se sientan al fuego – las ventiscas se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes estos días… no es que sea cosa rara, pero incluso nosotros notamos cuando nuestro clima esta diferente, las ventiscas cada vez se asen mas constantes…

Fluttershy estaba muerta del frio, estaba soplándose en sus Cascos para calentarlos mientras se acercaba al fuego, de repente alguien le pasó con magia una tasa humeante.

Magic – ten Fluttershy, no es nada nutritivo pero elimina el frio con eficacia.

Fluttershy – gracias Magic…

Magic les ofreció la misma sustancia a todas las Mane 6, y también se sirvió un poco. Veryerait por su lado no, ella traía una pequeña cantimplora de plata de la cual bebía, aun que no parecía lo mismo que ellas tomaban…

Rainbow Dash olía la sustancia, pero su aroma no le decía nada de su procedencia – tiene un olor raro… - tomo un sorbo – y sabe aun más raro… ¿de que esta hecho?

Magic responde cortante – es mejor que no lo sepas créeme, no es tan malo una vez te acostumbras.

Twilight hace una conjetura Analítica – probablemente se compone de algunas plantas como la cebada por ejemplo, y de ciertas grasas para así ayudarnos a tolerar el frio.

Magic – más o menos eso…

AppleJack habla tras terminar su tasa – bueno, en la granja también tomamos ciertos menjunjes para calentar el cuerpo durante el invierno, así que no seme hace tan raro, aun que si nunca probé este antes.

Rarity se mostraba reacia a probar su tasa –jiuuh… aprecio la intención Magic, pero no creo poder tomarme esto, si no se exactamente que es.

Magic – será mejor si te lo tomas ahora, créeme serás mas feliz sin saber que contiene…

Rarity al final tapándose la nariz y con los ojos serrados, se tomo tanto del extraño preparado como pudo y selo trago forzadamente…. Twilight miraba hacia afuera de la cueva, veía los copos de nieve caer violentamente y se preguntaba melancólica.

Twilight – me pregunto… como le estará yendo a la Princesa Celestia, y a los demás en Eqúestria…

Mientras tanto en Eqúestria…

La Princesa Celestia seguía haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener el orden en el reino, por el momento era capaz de mantener una apariencia de paz para el reino, ignorando los incidentes aislados con los demás criminales, aun eran pequeños aun que notorios. Por suerte la guardia Real era capaz de contrarrestar y atrapar fácilmente a los criminales menos peligrosos bajo el liderazgo de Shining Armor, no obstante Celestia no podía permanecer tranquila, y peor el saber que Luna aun seguía atrapada en su sueño místico y debía encontrar y derrotar a Nightmare Moon si quería despertarla, curiosamente de ella no se escuchaba prácticamente nada, han igual que de Exánime y Pericles, aun que circulaban rumores de que él nunca abandono Cloudsdale…

La Princesa Celestia se había encargado ya de algunos asuntos rutinarios, mientras al mismo tiempo recibía reportes de los progresos de Shining Armor en la captura y arresto de cada fugitivo que tuvieran a su alcance, y al mismo tiempo revisaba cualquier posible reporte nuevo de actividad, pero no aparecía nada que debiera preocuparla aun.

Princesa Celestia – se que están allá afuera… están planeando una movida, pero no importa que pase, me enfrente a todos ellos en el pasado y vencí, si es necesario volveré a hacerlo, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme este escalofrió de la espina? Puedo sentirlo, algo terrible está viniendo.

La Princesa Celestia regresa a sus asuntos, pero ella misma no se percata de algo.

su secretaria que había salido de allí ni bien termino sus ocupaciones, se retiro de nuevo a un lugar apartado en una oficina que parecía la suya, una vez allí se dirigió a un armario para archivos y al abrirlo ahí había una poni igual a ella, pero atada, esa era la verdadera secretaria de la Princesa…

La que estaba libre era una impostora, con un parecido sorprendente, esta miraba a su original con una sonrisa malévola, y entonces le hablo con una voz joven y refinada.

Impostora – bueno… me ordenaron averiguar si la pequeña distracción que le prepararon a Celestia estaba funcionando, y claramente así es. Papi estará muy feliz de saber esto… - tras decir eso una especie de onda de magia recorrió su cuerpo en sentido vertical, borrando su falsa apariencia y mostrando quien era en verdad, era una Unicornio de color blanco, melena azul Corta lacia y peinada para adelante, cubriéndole un ojo, ojos verdes y en su flanco una Cutie Mark de las mascaras de la comedia y la tragedia. – lo siento pero no doy autógrafos…

Esta unicornio abrió una pequeña botella que parecía contener un extraño y vaporoso liquido, y obligo a la secretaria de la Princesa a Aspirarlo, haciéndola perder la conciencia de inmediato.

La impostora la desata y la deja dormida en su asiento, frente al escritorio – cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de lo que hallas vivido, en la última semana…

Esa misma Unicornio más tarde escapo sigilosamente del Castillo real, y se dirigió a un lugar recóndito en las montañas, por una ruta escondida, el escondite de Nuka y su sequito…

El camino era largo, yendo a pie le tomaría días llegar, por eso es que ella venia preparada con algo especial, primero se refugió en un bosque cercano una vez salió de los limites de Canterlot, una vez ahí dentro la unicornio encendió una fogata y saco una pequeña bolsita de cuero de entre sus cosas, dentro de esta un pequeño polvo de color verde, ella arrojo ese polvo a las llamas ardientes y estas se tornaron de un color verde esmeralda, después de eso ella salto a las llamas verdes y desapareció como si nada, junto con el fuego que se extinguió en segundos.

Segundos más tarde reapareció emergiendo de una especie de gran chimenea en la cual justamente había más de este misterioso fuego que la había trasportado… frente a ella encontró al cebracornio Nuka, que sonreía muy satisfecho.

Nuka – tal parece que la prueba de campo de mis polvos trasportadores fue un éxito.

La misteriosa unicornio blanca se limpia un poco de tierra de encima y exclama – así es fue todo un éxito, y menos mal, sin eso que me diste me abría tomado días llegar a las montañas.

Striker habla mientras llega por detrás – ¿quejándote de nuevo querida Medea?

Medea responde con cierto desprecio – ja… ¿si no lo hago yo quien lo hará? parece que aquí solo hay brutos insensibles.

Nuka – más tarde podrán atender sus riñas fraternales… ahora Medea, quiero tu reporte ahora mismo.

Medea suspira fastidiada – bueno si insistes… ahí buenas noticias, la pequeña Distracción que preparo papi funciono a las mil maravillas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para movilizarnos desde las sombras, mientras esos idiotas tienen que lidiar con "Las aves de rapiña". Ahora viene lo malo… la Princesa Celestia sabe que existes Nuka, y ahora estas en la lista de los buscados.

Nuka – debí imaginarlo… siempre supe que ese pajarraco no podría estar mucho tiempo sin mantener el pico cerrado… maldito seas Pericles…

Medea se aclara la garganta, como si pidiera algo disimuladamente…

Nuka entiende y exclama – claro, olvide que no es la lealtad lo que te mantiene con nosotros…

Nuka saca una gran bolsa y la arroja al piso, en su interior habían muchísimas hermosas gemas, la Unicornio queda maravillada con todas ellas.

Medea – o si… esto será muy bueno como anticipo, creo que a partir de ahora mi precio subirá mucho…

Medea se retira muy satisfecha de su botín…

Striker espero que ella se fuera –… no podemos fiarnos de ella Nuka

Nuka –…mmm

Striker – sabes bien lo que digo Nuka, Saeta, Carnage, Aránea y yo estamos aquí porque se nos prometió algo, nuestros ideales individuales son lo que nos mantiene unidos a esta causa, pero Medea no es así, ella no tiene ideales que influyan sus acciones, ella es menos que una mercenaria, el mejor postor se lleva su lealtad, no podemos fiarnos demasiado de alguien así, seria mejor deshacernos de…

Nuka lo interrumpe de pronto – ni siquiera lo digas Striker… a pesar de lo voluble que sea su lealtad, a ella la necesitamos tanto como necesitamos a cada uno de los demás, necesitamos a los seis Caos, a todos y cada uno. En cualquier caso si el mejor Postor gana su lealtad entonces no hay problema, solo debemos seguir pagándole más para que se quede, a fin de cuentas las jemas no son un problema aquí.

Striker – de cualquier forma ahí que vigilarla… nunca se sabe cuando intentara vendernos por una bolsa de zafiros…

Nuka – creo que Aránea se puede encargar bien de eso. Cambiando de tema Striker, quiero saber más de ese Unicornio con la gran espada, el que se enfrento a Saeta.

Striker – así el… no es nadie importante solo un entrometido, no creo que valga la pena preocuparse por el…

Nuka – entiendo… puedes retirarte.

Striker – como quieras…

Nuka habla antes de que Striker se valla sin mirarlo – ¿tu reporte es una mentira no?

Striker se detiene y responde sin voltearse – no… ¿Por qué mentiría?

Striker esboza una sonrisa maliciosa en el semblante, Nuka prosiguió hablando:

Nuka – tengo entendido que las Mane 6 están en Miltia ahora mismo… ve con Saeta y vigílalas de cerca, especialmente vigilen al Unicornio de la espada, tengo algo de curiosidad por el…

Striker se retiro Nuka vio por la ventana el ocaso mientras pensaba en voz alta…

Nuka – ¿"nada especial"? ¿"no vale la pena"? alguien que puede enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones con un Caos… Striker hasta tú deberías saber cuando dices una mala mentira.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal…

La Princesa Cadence estaba preocupada, conocía la situación en Eqúestria, pero nada podía hacer, su prioridad era garantizar la seguridad del imperio de Cristal. Pero no dejaba de tener un horrible presentimiento.

Mientras tanto afuera del propio imperio, más allá de la pared protectora de amor había un Alicornio sobre volando arriba de ellos, entre las nubes negras, parecía estar esperando algo…

Tempest – finalmente… finalmente querida prima jugaremos como cuando éramos pequeños, pero esta vez los riesgos serán peores.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque Everfree…

Una criatura envuelta en una capa negra se abría paso, por donde pasaba todo se consumía y se pudría, los animales salvajes lo evitaban, los que no se convertían en huesos al instante, otros que no estaban lo suficientemente lejos caían envenenados por el hedor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Era Exánime, rey del tártaros, que por alguna razón se dirigía al viejo castillo que estaba en medio del bosque Everfree…

Exánime – este será un Lugar más que perfecto para mí…

Exánime abrió su putrefacta boca y de su interior salió un espeso liquido verde, que derramo en el suelo del Castillo justo en donde era la antigua sala del trono, este fluido viscoso disolvía el piso del castillo haciendo un agujero, y de ese agujero parecían salir pequeños monstruitos y cosas parecidas.

Exánime contemplaba como sus mutantes eran invocados a la vida, uno tras otro – convertiré la fuerza vital de Eqúestria en mi profano poder, y corromperé este planeta hasta llenarlo de muerte y destrucción, toda la vida en este planeta desaparecerá por mi poder.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Zecora…

La Cebra meditaba profundamente, hasta que algo la saco de su trance – algo extraño ha pasado, el flujo vital acido perturbado ¿Qué estará pasando?

Zecora se preparo y se apresuro a salir de su casa – este caso es peculiar, deberé investigar…

De regreso en Miltia con las chicas… todas seguían en la caverna con Magic y Veryerait, durmiendo en la cueva al calor de una fogata, todos dormían… menos Twilight que se sentía algo intranquila, en eso ella noto que Magic tampoco dormía, sino que estaba como guardia en la entrada de la cueva, con su espada.

Twilight – ¿tampoco puedes dormir Magic?

Magic – alguien tiene que hacer guardia, Veryerait y yo nos estamos turnando cada 3 horas, estos parajes no son confiables, ahí animales salvajes y bandidos en los alrededores, en los campos abiertos de Miltia el peligro siempre está presente.

Twilight pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para conocer mejor a Magic – dime Magic… dijiste que ¿naciste en Canterlot no es así?

Magic – si… mi madre aun vivía allí cuando medio a luz, después se mudo a una casa de campo pequeña y aislada en las afueras de Canterlot, viví con ella hasta los 8 años… después…

Twilight – ¿después?...

Magic – mejor vete adormir, necesitaras fuerzas para mañana, serán 3 días de camino, y no siempre encontraremos un refugio a horas convenientes…

Twilight se acomodo donde estaba antes y regreso a dormir… a la mañana siguiente:

La tormenta de nieve había cesado, los rayos del sol se abrían paso débilmente a través de las densas nubes, la nieve en el suelo relucía cual bellos trozos de cristal ante la luz matutina, todos los moradores de la cueva despertaron y se desperezaron, para retomar su camino.

Rainbow Dash se despereza y estira los músculos de sus alas – ho Celestia… dormí como una roca.

Fluttershy – gracias a esa fogata, y a la infusión que bebimos pudimos estar calientes toda la noche.

AppleJack – yo me siento como si tuviera energía para cosechar 10 árboles de manzana en un minuto.

Twilight – muy bien entonces sigamos nuestro camino…

Rarity estaba haciendo un hechizo para acomodarse el peinado – solo esperen un segundo… listo ya estoy

Levantaron su campamento de la cueva y emprendieron el viaje… pasaron barias horas caminando y subiendo colinas enterradas bajo la nieve, Pinkie Pie jugaba con las chicas a "veo con mi ojito", hasta que todas estaba muertas del fastidio. Fuera de eso todo el camino parecía muy tranquilo.

… de la nada en un trayecto del camino Magic y Veryerait se detuvieron de repente, parecían estar prestándole atención a cuanta anomalía sintieran en el entorno.

Magic – ¡rápido al suelo!

Todas le asen caso, Magic, Veryerait, Spike y las chicas se echan pecho a nieve mientras una lluvia de flechas aterriza sobre ellos, todos permanecieron ahí pegados al frio suelo nevado, mientras esperaban que el peligro dejara de caer desde el firmamento. Cuando la lluvia de flechas ceso todos se incorporaron rápidamente.

AppleJack – ¿eso fue todo?

Magic rápidamente desenvaina su espada – no… eso solo fue el gesto de bienvenida, ahora solo falta el comité.

A lo lejos en lo alto de una colina pudieron verlos, eran una gran banda de ponis que venían envueltos en capas negras y deshilachadas, todos fuertemente armados sacaron sus espadas y lanzaron gritos de guerra, mientras preparaban su ataque.

Las mane 6 captaron perfectamente y se pusieron en guardia…

Veryerait sin articular palabra alguna desenvaina su espada y se preparo para luchar.

Twilight se acerca al unicornio espadachín – Magic ¿esos son los bandidos que mencionaste antes?

Magic dialoga lo siguiente de manera directa y fría, sin sacar la mirada de sus agresores – así es Twilight… nunca se atreven a atacar las ciudades de Miltia porque saben que lo que les espera en cualquiera de ellas es peor que estar en el infierno, por eso mismo merodean por los caminos de tierra esperando caravanas de mercaderes o viajeros que no parezcan tener una gran escolta, o no parezcan que vallan a ofrecer una gran resistencia, se llevan cuanta cosa de valor encuentran y terminan matando a todos, en el mejor de los casos venden a las yeguas como esclavas fuera de Miltia, o las conservan como "juguetes"…

Rarity se indigna al escuchar eso – ¡¿juguete? ¿Esclava?! ¿Pero cómo se atreven a tratar así a una yegua? ¡Qué clase de barbaros son ustedes!

Twilight – Rarity… no creo que sea buena idea gritarles…

Rainbow Dash choca sus cascos delanteros en señal de desafío – genial es hora de patear colas…

AppleJack se acomoda su sombrero – bueno hora de demostrar lo que años de bajar manzanas asen por los cascos traseros de una.

Fluttershy – tengo miedo…

Pinkie Pie – estos chicos no parecen querer festejar nada ¡son muy aburridos!

Los bandidos comenzaron a correr en estampida hacia ellos, tranquilamente eran cerca de 200 enemigos corriendo hacia ellos, Twilight se puso firme y se preparo para lo peor, aun estando consciente de que su inferioridad numérica parecía hacer ver que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, se preparo para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Mientras los enemigos avanzaban hacia ellos, Veryerait hablaba con Magic sin mirarlo…

Veryerait sonríe levemente mientras habla en forma nostálgica – 200 enemigos… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hicimos frente a semejante numero de enemigos, con tan pocos refuerzos?...

Magic responde igual – hace 2 años, éramos apenas 25 contra cerca de 400…

Veryerait – y que estrategia recomiendas para triunfar, "Duque"…

Twilight escucho eso último con suma curiosidad, le pareció extraño que Veryerait lo llamara así, pero rápidamente recordó que no era momento de preguntarse eso.

Magic esboza un leve gesto de confianza – debe ser lo mismo que estas pensando Veryerait… romper la línea defensiva del enemigo y causar caos entre sus filas.

Magic arroja su espada y se sube en ella, una vez hecho esto se lanza a toda velocidad al centro de las filas enemigas, y llega a ellas mucho antes de que estas lleguen a Twilight y las chicas. Magic embiste el centro de las filas enemigas con su espada llevándose por delante a todos los enemigos que tiene enfrente uno tras otro, tal como dijo Magic las filas enemigas estaban hechas un caos aun que de igual forma tampoco estaba demasiado organizados.

Veryerait dio el siguiente paso y se lanzo con su espada contra las filas enemigas, ni bien trataban de reorganizarse otra vez… Veryerait invadió los grupos enemigos, y con su espada derrotaba a cuanto enemigo tenía por delante, con movimientos rápidos y certeros daba estocadas y cortes mortales a sus enemigos, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que su espada parecía un rayo de luz, que se desplazaba a una velocidad ilusoria…

Veryerait permanecía luchando prácticamente en el medio de las fuerzas enemigas, mientras Magic se quedo en la retaguardia de estos peleando también. Con tantos enemigos encimados, tanto desorden y con un ataque coordinado y rápido los bandidos habían caído en una trampa mortal, de solo 2 soldados.

Twilight las Chicas y Spike lo vieron asombradas…

Twilight rápidamente reacciono – ¡vamos chicas debemos ayudarles!

Twilight y sus amigas se apresuraron a salir al ataque, Rainbow Dash con su velocidad y poder aéreo embistió a sus enemigos, los embestía cayendo en picada se llevaba un puñado de ellos tras regresar al aire y los dejaba caer en otro lado, o simplemente tomaba impulso y a gran velocidad atravesaba la masa de bandidos sacándolos de su camino embistiéndolos.

… por su parte AppleJack se dedicaba a luchar cuerpo acuerpo con el que se le aproximaba, dando poderosas patadas con sus cascos traseros, lo cual definitivamente los aturdía además de mandarlos a volar lejos, pudo ver que 5 de los bandidos iban hacia ella para atacarla, rápidamente saco su laso de debajo de su sombrero, enlazando y amarrando a los 5 bandidos sin ningún problema, dejándolos fuera de combate.

AppleJack – ahí tienen cuatreros…

AppleJack siguió luchando con sus poderosos cascos traseros, todo lo que pudo.

Twilight corría alrededor de ellos y lanzaba rayos mágicos para aturdir a todos los que podía, si le era posible le ofrecía apoyo a Rainbow y AppleJack que se encontraban luchando dentro de las filas enemigas, en eso Pinkie Pie se acerca rápidamente a Twilight.

Pinkie Pie – ¡lo haces muy lento! ¡Esto necesita velocidad!

Pinkie Pie toma a Twilight y dándole vueltas a su cola la hace lanzar rayos mágicos a alta velocidad, como una ametralladora, como hizo con los Changelings en la boda real.

Fluttershy estaba escondida con la cabeza gacha y oculta entre sus cascos delanteros esperando que todo pasara. Mientras tanto con Rarity ella también peleaba a su manera usando su magia tomaba las andrajosas capas de los ladrones, y las manipulaba para convertir sus capas, en costales para atraparlos.

Rarity – ho Celestia… esas capas son sencillamente horribles, no tengo nada en contra del color negro, pero al menos podrían tenerlas en mejor estado, no solo están rotas también están desteñidas son un desastre.

Rarity también uso su magia para mejorar el estado de las telas, aun que eso no aportara nada a la lucha…

En poco tiempo habían terminado con más de un tercio de los enemigos, los demás que aun podían luchar comenzaban a retroceder y huir, al no poder creer como fueron vencidos. Twilight y sus amigas festejaban por que la victoria era suya.

Spike – Wau Twilight, fue increíble los vencieron a todos…

Twilight – si Spike, ni yo misma lo creo las probabilidades estaban en nuestra contra.

Veryerait – tiendes a pensar muy lógicamente niña, pero la Lógica no siempre es buena de aplicarse…

Twilight se lleva un casco al mentón meditando sobre lo que dijo Veryerait. Por su lado la generala pensaba en silencio lo que pudo observar.

Veryerait – (_impresionante, estas chicas no tienen ningún tipo de experiencia militar, y solo uniendo sus fuerzas pudieron hacer frente a 200 enemigos, claro está que yo y Magic les ayudamos y de paso tampoco eran enemigos bien coordinados y agrupados, y coordinación era algo que ellas si tenían al momento de luchar… aun si Magic o yo no hubiéramos estado, seguramente habrían salido bien libradas de esto, ahora empiezo a ver por qué la princesa quería verlas. Seguro ellas podrían ayudarnos con esto sin duda alguna…_)

Cada una de las chicas festejaba esta pequeña victoria a su manera sin embargo, pero lo que ninguna noto, es que uno de los bandidos que estaba inconsciente se estaba despertando, y discretamente estaba preparando una ballesta que le apuntaba a Twilight…

Magic lo noto y se apresuro a protegerla con su espada – ¡Twilight cuidado!

Magic consiguió bloquear la flecha usando su espada, pero en el proceso él Twilight y AppleJack que estaba en el camino cayeron por un acantilado que estaba tras ellos.

Fluttershy – ¡Magic! ¡AppleJack! ¡Twilight!

Rainbow Dash se apresuro a ir en su auxilio, pero no pudo su ala había quedado lesionada durante la pelea, aun que no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento – rayos…

Los tres cayeron por el acantilado sin control, Magic se apresuro y tomo su espada enterrándola en la pared de piedra del acantilado y usándola como freno, se apresuro a tomar el casco de AppleJack que estaba más cerca de él, y la sujeto fuertemente.

Luego ambos ven a Twilight aun cayendo y gritando, Magic no pierde el tiempo y deja a la poni granjera aferrada de su espada, y Magic parecía ponerse en posición para lanzarse o algo parecido.

AppleJack – Magic ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Magic responde seriamente – a ir por ella…

Magic se lanza al vacio así sin más…

AppleJack – ¡Magic no! ¡Sin tu espada no podrás volar!

En muy poco tiempo alcanza a Twilight quien deja de gritar al ver a Magic sobre ella, sus miradas se entrelazan, no podía creer lo que Magic estaba haciendo por salvarla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la Unicornio violeta, rápidamente la abraso y se dio vuelta de tal forma que ella quedara sobre él, y el quedara de espaldas en la caída.

Twilight con los ojos abiertos como un plato, exclama sin poder creerlo – Magic ¿Qué… que crees que haces?

Magic – lo siento Twilight, yo no encontré una forma mejor de ayudarte.

Twilight – pero Magic… si caemos así, tu quedaras…

Magic algo frio – tu solo relájate y deja todo en mis manos…

Twilight exclama a punto de llorar y muy molesta – ¡gran tonto! ¿No tedas cuenta que vas a morir así?

Magic – estoy consciente de las escasas posibilidades de supervivencia que tengo, pero la verdad no me importa.

Twilight – ¿por qué?

Magic pone su casco sobre la cabeza de la poni violeta y le dice en un tono poco usual en el – porque estoy protegiendo algo que me importa…

Twilight quedo estupefacta al oír eso, y no pudo hacer más que derramar lagrimas en silencio, Magic con su casco tomo la cabeza de Twilight y la enterró bien en su pecho y cerro sus ojos, mientras ambos caían rápidamente al vacio del acantilado…

… ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad del precipicio…

AppleJack los ve desaparecer y grita desesperada – ¡Twilight! ¡Magic!

En eso aparece Fluttershy para subirla arriba, lentamente pero lo logra.

Rainbow Dash – muy bien Fluttershy, ahora sigo yo…

Rainbow Dash apenas puede mover su ala lastimada… Veryerait la detiene de inmediato.

Veryerait – olvídalo, ni siquiera conseguirás despegar del suelo con tu ala en ese estado.

Rainbow Dash – ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Son mis amigos demonios, no pienso dejarlos morir!

Veryerait reacciona rápido y la detiene aplicándole algún tipo de golpe sobre el ala que tenia lastimada – ¿lo ves? Apenas aguantas eso en esa ala, no podemos darnos el lujo de que alguien más se pierda, además no olviden que Magic está con su amiga, sin duda no podría estar más segura, aun en esa situación. Tengamos fe en que Magic la mantendrá con vida hasta que lleguemos a ayudarles, así que por ahora pensemos en un buen plan lo más rápido…

Veryerait no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que una fuerte ventisca empezó a golpearlas de la nada…

Veryerait piensa – (_maldita sea, ahora deberemos acampar y esperar que pase la tormenta, Magic… resistan hasta que todo esto pase…_)

Mientras tanto desde un lugar lejano eran observados por alguien más, eran Striker y Saeta que los observaban por medio de un catalejo…

Saeta – ¿lo ves? Te lo dije… te dije que contratar a esos bandidos para hacer el trabajo sucio era una idea estúpida, debimos atacarlos nosotros mismos…

Striker – cállate Saeta… en primer lugar contrate a esos tontos solo para poder observarlas, nada mas, ahora que ya se como pelean juntas, sabré a qué atenerme, mas aun por ese unicornio espadachín, es muy peligroso… con algo de suerte tal vez nos deshicimos de él.

ando abierto a sugerencias para el capitulo 16, no tengo muchas ideas aun si tiene algo en mente adelante sueltenloXD, a todos mis lectores regulares un millon de gracias por segirme capitulo tras Capitulo, aun que sean pocos igual son honestos y con muchos he llegado a tener una proximidad muy personal.  
_


	16. En el agujero del gusano

Capitulo 16; "En el agujero del gusano"

La ventisca había obligado a las Mane 6 Spike y Veryerait a montar un campamento y poner una carpa rápidamente, ellas mismas se sorprendieron de lo bien que resistía el implacable viento, que parecía un monstruo con una fuerza descomunal…

Rainbow Dash exclama con frustración – maldición… pude haber ido a salvarlos…

Veryerait – el exceso de confianza es un enemigo mortal ¿sabes?... ya te dije que con tu ala en ese estado no hubieras ni despegado del suelo, hasta tu deberías reconocer tus limites…

Rainbow Dash se cruza de cascos muy molesta, todas lucen muy preocupadas y no pueden disimularlo.

Fluttershy – pero ¿qué podemos hacer? No podemos dejar a Magic y a Twilight ahí abajo.

Veryerait – Magic no es fácil de matar, seguro sobrevivirá, si él está vivo sin duda protegerá a su amiga en lo que esperan un rescate, Magic no es tan tonto como para tratar de sacarse a sí mismo y a Twilight de ese barranco por nada, el debe de saber que sin duda intentaremos rescatarlo.

Rainbow Dash exclama molesta – ¿de verdad te importan ellos? Ja pensé que no tenias corazón…

Veryerait – Magic es un hermano de armas, lo conozco desde que era un potrillo, entrenamos juntos bajo la tutela del mismo maestro, para mí el siempre asido como mi hermano pequeño.

Todas las mane 6 quedaron sorprendidas incluso Rainbow Dash, y de cierta forma ella, Rarity y AppleJack podían entender que quería decir Veryerait, seguro ellas harían lo mismo por Applebloom, Sweetie Belle o Scotaloo.

Veryerait – aquí en Miltia la lealtad es algo sagrado, antes de abandonar a un soldado herido en el campo de batalla, preferiría arriesgar mi propia vida para recuperarlo. Aun que en nuestra cultura sea nuestro eslogan ser "autosuficientes", abandonar a otros y dejar morir a tus compañeros de armas es visto como una traición a los principios de mi nación, la mayor riqueza de nuestra gente es nuestro sentido de la lealtad y el compromiso, todos y cada uno de nosotros está más que dispuesto a morir por el otro.

Rainbow Dash quedo estupefacta al huir semejantes palabras, nadie en toda Eqúestria podría entender lo que Veryerait decía mejor que ella, y de ese modo la imagen que había tenido de la generala de Miltia cambio por completo…

Veryerait – lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es trazar un plan para rescatarlos ni bien cese esta ventisca, pero requeriré ayuda ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

Todas las mane 6 respondieron al mismo tiempo –¡SI! – todas lucían muy serias, hasta Pinkie Pie, dando a entender lo comprometidas que estaban en esto.

… mientras tanto en el fondo del cañón.

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba profundamente dormida… mientras soñaba hablaba para sí misma…

Twilight – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?... así es verdad me caí por un acantilado y… -las ultimas escenas de Magic abrasándola y sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en el oscuro vacio, retumban en su memoria – y Magic cayo conmigo… entonces ¿estoy muerta? ¿Por qué me siento tan tibia? Se siente bien…

Twilight lentamente comenzó a despertar… cuando sus ojos se abrieron quedo sorprendida, quizás no se dio cuenta al principio, pero estaba dentro de una cueva muy cerca de la entrada, donde podía verse la ventisca de afuera. Lo que acaparó toda su atención fue otra cosa, Magic Sword, el unicornio espadachín, el chico que había cautivado su corazón lentamente. Estaba abrasándola dormido, muy juntos, y para darle más calor sus Alas que eran los suficientemente grandes la estaban cubriendo, era ese calor el que ella había sentido mientras dormía.

La unicornio violeta tenía los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, parecía no poder creerlo, estaba roja como un tomate, completamente muda sin saber que decir. Al no saber qué hacer simplemente se recostó otra vez sobre su pecho y sintió su calor, Magic no traía puesto su chaleco, así que Twilight podía sentir su torso desnudo y las cicatrices de guerra que adornaban su pecho.

Algún rato más tarde Twilight despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba sola, pero tenía el chaleco de Magic enzima como una especie de sabana, pero se pregunta donde estaba el. Buscando un poco a su alrededor y mirando más profundo en la cueva, encontró una tenue luz que venía de algún lado, cuando se acerco allí lo vio… había un pequeño estanque subterráneo que emanaba vapor y claro, dentro de esa cueva, el cuerpo de agua caliente estaba iluminado por una luz que salía del techo, pero ella no sabría decir si se trataba de una especie de agujero que dejaba entrar la luz del sol, lo cual era improbable dado el clima, o se trataba de otra fuente de luz.

A la orilla de ese estanque estaba Magic, sin su chaleco y con sus Alas libres, el tasaba sus Alas como dos manos gigantes y en ellas acarreo el agua caliente y se la tiro enzima.

Magic – esto se siente mejor… será mejor que vaya por Twilight cuanto antes.

Magic se volteo y ahí tras él pudo ver a Twilight que lo observaba, al verla quedo sorprendido, el no esperaba que Twilight supiera el secreto de sus alas. Sin saber que esperar de ella al verlo así, permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

Twilight se acerco a él tranquilamente en silencio, Magic instintivamente retrocede un poco cuando la tuvo a cierta distancia…

Twilight suspira un poco, entendiendo por que reacciona así y exclama – no tienes que escondérmelas Magic, yo y la Princesa Celestia ya lo sabíamos… sabíamos de tus alas

Magic pregunta algo intrigado – ¿lo sabían?... ¿desde cuándo?

Twilight – desde que resultaste herido en la batalla contra discordia, la Princesa Celestia y yo las vimos después de que tus heridas fueron tratadas, los médicos que te atendieron también lo notaron, pero la Princesa se aseguro de que guardaran silencio sobre el caso. No sabemos por qué las escondes, pero la Princesa Celestia y yo pensamos que al menos te debíamos eso por avernos ayudado, así que mantuvimos tu secreto…

Magic – pues… si de hecho tengo mis razones para querer esconderlas, ahí dos principalmente, 1) porque siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga, y la 2) es una muy personal así que no puedo decírtela…

Twilight – está bien Magic, con eso basta… por cierto ¿esta agua son termas no?

Magic – así es no medí cuenta al principio, pero revisando mas hondo en la cueva encontré estas aguas termales, precisamente lo necesario para eliminar el frio…

Twilight alega en un tono analítico y sereno – había leído que una de las pocas cosas conocidas de Miltia por las que se destaca, era por sus aguas termales que tienen fama de tener capacidades curativas y reconfortantes.

Magic responde de la misma forma – así es… por lo general el gobierno de Miltia lleva nota y registro de todas las aguas termales de la región, las cuales son de dominio público para la población, sin embargo esta de aquí no aparece en ningún registro, así que a verla encontrado aquí fue solo una coincidencia. Si nos quedamos aquí podremos aguantar el frio sin problemas hasta que vengan a rescatarnos.

Twilight – si estoy de acuerdo…

Magic invita a Twilight a entrar al estanque, ella camina y se sumerge en las tibias aguas, el calor de las mismas la reconfortan bastante.

Twilight cierra los ojos, y deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio – que bien se siente esto… de verdad aun dentro de la cueva el frio era insoportable.

Twilight veía detrás de ella a Magic dándole la espalda y hurtándose el agua tibia en su cuerpo para calentarse, ella no podía sacar de su cabeza lo de las alas de Magic, ya de por si ver un Alicornio era algo sumamente raro, pero un Alicornio con 2 alas que no eran iguales era algo que para ella no tenía sentido… su insaciable afán de hallarle sentido a las cosas la impulsaba a querer saber que se escondía detrás de sus Alas, pero se había contenido hasta ahora por no querer importunar a Magic esperando que el solo revelara su secreto, pero incluso ahora sentía una insistente necesidad de querer preguntárselo directamente y sin rodeos…

Twilight algo apenada intenta pronunciar palabra – Magic… hace tiempo he querido preguntarte sobre…

Magic interrumpe de repente - ¿mis Alas?... no me sorprende Twilight… no me sorprende que tengas curiosidad por mí, lo que si me sorprende es que no me veas como si fuera un monstruo o algún tipo de criatura extraña.

Twilight responde entre sorprendida y melancólica – Magic… ¿Por qué tendría que verte así? Es cierto que llevamos relativamente poco de conocerte, pero tú nos has acompañado, apoyado y ayudado en estos últimos tiempos… sin importar cual sea tu aspecto eres otro de nuestros compañeros, uno más del grupo… yo no te veré diferente y ninguna de las chicas lo hará tampoco.

Magic responde sin voltearse a verla – gracias Twilight, en verdad significa mucho para mí lo que dices.

Las aguas termales los habían relajado bastante, ya estaban listos para salir cuando las cuevas donde estaban empezaron a temblar…

Magic mira al techo muy serio – no creo que sea prudente quedarse por aquí mucho tiempo más…

Twilight alega con el mismo tono – pienso igual Magic… pero si salimos no tendremos refugio contra la ventisca.

Magic – e ahí la cuestión Twilight, aplastados o congelados…

Twilight y Magic ya estaban fuera del agua cuando la cueva empezó a temblar nuevamente, y desde las entrañas de la tierra emergió una gran criatura con forma de gusano. Magic y Twilight apenas podían creerlo, de todas las criaturas mitológicas que alguna vez vieron, nunca se habían topado con un gusano gigante, el cual no parecía estar de buen humor.

Magic de inmediato se puso en guardia, cuando recordó que no traía su espada con él, ya que la dejo para salvar a AppleJack durante la caída, por lo cual permaneció en guardia, sudando un poco por la tención…

El Gusano observo a ambos unicornios fijamente, como si tratara de reconocer a las criaturas que tenía en frente, entonces esta criatura emano un fuerte rugido, que era claro para ambos que el gran gusano estaba por atacarlos.

Magic se apresura, y con sus cascos delanteros toma una estalagmita del piso – ¡Twilight deprisa sal de aquí!

Con el otro casco le dio un fuerte golpe para romper la estalagmita y así usarla de arma. Rápidamente se ubica entre la unicornio morada y la monstruosa criatura, apuntándole con su arma improvisada.

…la criatura rugió otra vez y se abalanza contra ellos, Magic de inmediato reacciona y contraataca, pero la punta de su arma no atraviesa a su oponente, por el contrario resbala de su piel la cual segrega en abundancia un espeso líquido. Magic es desplazado aun costado y la Criatura pasa de él, siguiendo adelante.

Magic queda sorprendido y piensa acerca de lo que ocurrió – (_la punta de piedra resbalo de su piel… esta sustancia, probablemente ese es su mecanismo de auto defensa, su piel segrega esta sustancia para poder escapar fácilmente a cualquier ofensiva del enemigo, pero aun así… para que no le haya hecho ni un rasguño en el proceso, su piel exterior debe ser increíblemente resistente y difícil de penetrar_)

En ese momento los gritos de Twilight lo sacaron de su análisis y Magic se apresuro a intentar auxiliarla, cuando devolvió su atención a donde estaba el gusano, vio algo interesante.

Twilight – ¡Aléjate de mí!

Twilight contraataca lanzando rayos mágicos tan poderosos como puede, el gusano logra esquivar unos cuantos, pero otros le atinan, Magic nota ahí mismo que el gusano le quedaron algunas marcas de quemaduras entonces lo entiende…

Magic – la magia si le hace daño…

Magic corre lo más rápido que puede y mientras lo ase genera unas espadas de energía y las arroja contra el gusano, estas lo atraviesan con tanta potencia que lo dejan clavado en una pared antes de que alcanzara a Twilight, el gusano queda ensartado en la pared aun vivo retorciéndose, tratando de ser libre.

Twilight suspira aliviada – estuvo cerca gracias Magic…

Magic – me temo que las armas no lo lastiman fácilmente, pero la magia sí, eso significa que por ahora tenemos la ventaja, solo debemos hacer el menor gasto posible de nuestra magia hasta que logremos salir de esta cueva y podremos sobrevivir.

Twilight – entonces como yo, supones que hay más de esas cosas ¿no?

En ese momento, miles y miles de rugidos como murmullos retumbaron desde lo más profundo de las cavernas.

Magic –… era solo una leve sospecha, ahora estoy convencido de que así es.

Galoparon lo más rápido posible hasta la entrada de la caverna por la cual ingresaron, más tarde ya verían como sobrevivir al frio de la ventisca, su primera prioridad era estar fuera del alcance de los demás gusanos y evitar ser comida para ellos.

Magic divisa el objetivo muy cerca de ellos – mira Twilight la entrada, ya casi lo logramos…

En eso unas rocas caen tapando la entrada de la caverna, posteriormente un gusano cae frente a ellos dando a entender que el hizo caer esas rocas.

Magic tensa los dientes con una mirada de confrontación – al parecer son más inteligentes de lo que pensamos Twilight, sabían muy bien lo que queríamos hacer…

El monstruo se abalanzo sobre ellos para atacarlos a gran velocidad…

Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva... la feroz ventisca al fin había cesado, y Veryerait y las chicas comenzaron a movilizarse para rescatar a sus compañeros perdidos. De hecho ya estaban bajando el acantilado, usando un equipo de Alpinismo muy modesto, que Veryerait les proveyó.

En el trayecto de la bajada Veryerait había recogido la espada de Magic, y la portaba en su espalda obviamente con la intención de regresársela a su legítimo dueño, cuando lo viera.

AppleJack – corrales… que conveniente que Veryerait tenía esto para poder bajar la pendiente.

Pinkie Pie – si, fue muy, muy, muymuuuuuuy conveniente, tan conveniente que parece sacado de la manga de un escritor.

Rainbow Dash alega con un tono insinuante – si… demasiado conveniente para mi gusto.

Veryerait responde directamente, y en calma – no lo esperaba, pero he aprendido a no tomar riesgos con la montaña, siempre cargo conmigo lo indispensable al cruzar por estos senderos.

El acantilado era muy alto, mientras bajaban se preguntaban si la soga les llegaría a alcanzar para llegar hasta el fondo, afortunadamente descubrieron que la soga las dejaba a dos metros del fondo del acantilado, una distancia alta, pero era mejor eso a caer desde la altura total del acantilado.

Veryerait Spike y las mane seis descendieron de uno en uno saltando los 2 metros que los separan del suelo, algunos con algo de torpeza, pero sin salir heridos.

Spike pregunta algo desolado – ¿aun estarán por aquí?...

Veryerait – esperemos que así sea…

Rainbow Dash grita con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Twilight! ¡Magic! ¡Twilight Magic donde están!...

En eso se escucho a Pinkie Pie tras el grupo, gimoteando y riendo, y parecía estar jugando con una cosa que encontró.

Pinkie Pie llevaba en la cabeza un yelmo de hierro viejo y oxidado, mientras parecía jugar a los vikingos, o algo así – júa…! ¡En marcha mis valientes!

Rainbow Dash reprende a la poni fiestera – ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Este no es momento para bromas!

Veryerait noto lo que Pinkie portaba en su cabeza y lo tomo de inmediato mirándolo con mucho detenimiento, parecía muy pensativa por el hallazgo de la poni rosa…

Veryerait se dirige a la poni rosa, muy directamente –… ¿Dónde encontraste esto?...

Pinkie Pie apunta tras ella – ¡por ahí!...

Entonces Veryerait avanzo un poco en dicha dirección, y ahí lo vio… muchos huesos de ponis, también armaduras deterioradas y oxidadas, escudos abandonados y destruidos, espadas partidas al medio o enterradas en la roca o la nieve, flechas abandonadas y ensartadas por doquier. Era como un cementerio de viejas batallas, las Mane 6 y Spike no escondieron su falta de aprecio por el ambiente que las rodeaba.

Spike habla tartamudo por la escena – so… son hue… ¡huesos!

Spike se aferra rápidamente a Rarity…

AppleJack – ¿pero que es todo esto? ¿Que son estos huesos?

Fluttershy estaba impactada por la escena impactada por la enorme cantidad de huesos – son… son…

Fluttershy de verdad se impacto al ver todos los esqueletos de ponis, quedo con los ojos abiertos como un plato y con una expresión de horror, Rainbow Dash entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Fluttershy, por algo eran buenas amigas así que la abraso y le cubrió los ojos para que no tuviera que presenciar la macabra exhibición.

AppleJack – corrales… Veryerait ¿dinos que es todo esto? Por Celestia...

Rarity – esto es un horror, jamás en mi vida vi un lugar tan inmundo.

Pinkie Pie – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Está lleno de cosas interesantes! ¿No es verdad? – Saca un cráneo de poni y hace un show de ventriloquia con este – claro que si Pinkie, ahí cosas muy interesantes como yo por ejemplo.

Veryerait observaba el lugar fijamente, haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de Pinkie por alegrar la situación y piensa – (_estos huesos… esas armas y armaduras… por el nivel de deterioro y oxido queda bastante claro que están hechas de… ¿Hierro? Pero Miltia no ha usado hierro en más de 3000 años, los metales regulares pasaron a un segundo plano después que comenzamos a usar metales y aleaciones con propiedades especiales, para nuestras armas y armaduras… entonces estos cadáveres tienen 3 siglos de edad_.)

Rainbow Dash - ¿Qué sucede? te noto muy pensativa ¿paso algo?

Veryerait reacciona rápidamente – eh… no, no paso nada debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a Magic y a Twilight Sparkle, y salir de aquí cuanto antes. – la poni guerrera piensa tratando de disimular su evidente ansiedad – (_que los dioses nos protejan si esas cosas aun viven…_)

Mientras tanto en la caverna…

Magic y Twilight llevaban un buen tiempo corriendo por toda la cueva huyendo de los gusanos. Yendo en más profundidad en la caverna cada vez parecía un laberinto subterráneo, ya sea que se dieran cuenta o no, evidentemente se habían perdido en su inmensidad.

Ocasionalmente en su camino aparecía un gusano, pero Magic usaba espadas de energía para empalarlos a la pared, y Twilight usaba rayos mágicos para noquearlos, ocasionalmente usaba más energía de lo normal y hacia mucho más que solo noquearlos, pero como ambos luchaban por sus vidas no se iban a detener a pensar en ese detalle ahora… depender de su magia era la única estrategia que tenían ahora para contra restar a sus enemigos, ya que era difícil herirlos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ambos sabían que al paso que iban se quedarían sin Maná y entonces igual serian carne de gusanos.

Se detuvieron a descansar un momento, tras huir por varios minutos, Twilight estaba exhausta y jadeaba, así que trataba de recobrar el aliento, Magic por su lado no parecía muy cansado, así que se mantuvo en guardia para cubrir a Twilight si hacía falta.

Magic le habla mientras se mantiene con la mirada fija en cualquier dirección en la que creería que podría venir un gusano – lo siento mucho Twilight…

Twilight – ¿porque te disculpas Magic?

Magic – si hubiese sabido que esos monstruos habitaban estas cuevas, créeme que no te abría traído hasta aquí para resguardarnos del frio.

Twilight hablaba aun tratando de recuperarse del esfuerzo físico – no (Jadeo) te disculpes… (Jadeo) Magic… no (jadeo) no podías saberlo…

Magic – si… pero con todo esto no me detuve a pensar en ti, savia que quizás no resistirías mucho corriendo así.

Twilight se ríe y dice con algo de humor – bueno… salta a la vista que no soy una atleta como tu Magic…

Twilight comenzó a reírse de su propio comentario… e incluso ella pudo notar que el propio Magic intento ahogar una pequeña risa, que por un segundo parecía a vérsele escapado. Por un segundo lograron olvidar el miedo a la muerte que sentían tan cerca de ellos.

… de repente sin previo aviso apareció un gusano justo de la pared frente a Twilight, lo tenía tan cerca en ese momento, que pudo ver toda su vida correr ante sus ojos en un instante. Por suerte Magic reacciono de inmediato y lanzando una serie de espadas de energía Mágica contra la criatura, consiguió matarla o por lo menos inmovilizarla ya que esta cayó al instante sin poder mover un musculo.

Magic – ¿estás bien Twilight? Perdona esa me tomo desprevenido…

Twilight – si descuida no me hizo nada… gracias…

Magic le prestó atención al gusano y se dio cuenta de algo interesante, no tenia ojos, su parte frontal solo tenia enormes fauces, pero carecía en su totalidad de globos oculares o cuencas inclusive.

Magic - … Twilight…

Twilight – ¿si Magic? ¿Qué pasa?

Magic – ¿sabes algo de biología no?

Twilight – pues sí, suelo leer un poco con Fluttershy cuando necesita un casco con eso…

Magic – perfecto… entonces ayúdame aquí, quiero verificar algo.

Por petición de Magic Twilight le ayuda a examinar al gusano muerto mientras pueden, Twilight nota de inmediato la obvia ausencia de receptores ópticos, lo cual sin duda llama su atención.

Twilight observa analíticamente a la criatura – mmm… claramente esta criatura no solo no tiene ojos, sino tampoco tiene receptores auditivos, aun si no tuviera orejas debería tener algún conducto por donde pueda captar los sonidos.

Magic – quiere decir que esta criatura también es sorda… ¿Cómo pueden encontrarnos tan fácilmente entonces? – Magic nota algo al costado del gusano gigante – Twilight mira lo que tiene al costado de su cuerpo, a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Twilight – son agallas…

Magic – como las que usan los peces para respirar… pero ¿Por qué una criatura que vive bajo tierra necesitaría agallas?

Twilight interrumpe dándose cuenta de algo – ¡lo tengo Magic!

Magic – ¿qué cosa?

Twilight – generalmente las criaturas que viven bajo tierra tienen un pésimo desarrollo de la vista, así que lo compensan desarrollando enormemente los sentidos del gusto y el olfato.

Magic – si nos apoyamos en ese punto entonces… estas agallas son sus receptores olfativos, deben ser muy poderosos.

Twilight – y sin duda es gracias a ellas que nos rastrean fácilmente, siguen el olor de nuestros cuerpos.

Magic – si ese es el caso lo mejor que podemos hacer para evitarlos y no pelear tanto con ellos, es alterar nuestro olor, si alteramos nuestra esencia será fácil pasar desapercibido.

Twilight – es un buen plan Magic, pero el problema sería ¿Cómo? y ¿con que?

Magic devuelve su vista al gusano muerto, nota el rastro de baba que este dejo tras él, y toda la baba que dejo en el túnel por el cual entro, una idea atravesó su mente de inmediato.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva…

Veryerait y los otros seguían buscando rastros de Magic y Twilight, pero todos sus intentos fueron infructuosos, eventualmente de buscar y buscar se toparon con algo.

Un cumulo de rocas amontonadas en lo que sería la entrada de la cueva, que fue bloqueada por los gusanos. Era bastante notorio ver que esas rocas se habían movido muy recientemente.

Rarity lo había notado y queda confundida – ¿Qué paso aquí?...

Rainbow Dash – ah… solo fue un derrumbe de rocas, nada más.

Veryerait observa con cuidado – no lo creo… no me cabe duda ellos dos están aquí dentro.

Todos los demás exclaman fuertemente - ¡¿QUE?!...

Veryerait – no me cabe duda, estamos justo donde ellos cayeron, ya revisamos todo el lugar y amenos que hayan sido enterrados en la nieve lo mejor que pudieron hacer es buscar refugio, una cueva sería lo ideal, y no me cabe duda de que donde esta este derrumbe antes había la entrada de una caverna.

Rainbow Dash – ¿cómo sabes que había una caverna aquí?

Veryerait se acerca a las rocas acopladas – porque ahí espacios entre las rocas por los cuales se filtra el aire, eso no pasaría si no hubiera un gran espacio hueco atrás de estas rocas.

Rainbow Dash – entonces debemos entrar e ir por ellos…

AppleJack se acomoda su sombrero, y dice – bueno acabar sea dicho pues.

Veryerait de repente se pone en guardia – ¡todos atentos!

Spike se alerto de inmediato – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Otro enemigo?...

Pinkie Pie – ¿será otro comité de bienvenida como el último? ¿Esta vez podemos jugar al gallito ciego? jugar a las luchas como la otra vez es muy agotador, y hace que todos nos lastimemos.

Veryerait responde fastidiada pero sin dirigirle la mirada – aquí lo único ciego es tu cerebro… – la Poni con armadura siguió prestando atención al entorno como la ultima vez, hasta que lo sintió. – ¡rápido atrás todos!...

De lanada un gusano salió rompiendo la pared que estuvo frente a ellos y se abalanzo para atacarlos, Veryerait, las Mane 6 y Spike lograron hacerse para atrás en el momento preciso.

Spike – ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Fluttershy responde con mas curiosidad que miedo – es una especie de gusano… aun que nunca había visto uno así…

Rainbow Dash responde irónicamente – si… seguro no hay muchos gusanos gigantes en Eqúestria…

Fluttershy – no, de hecho lo decía por sus fauces, nunca había visto mandíbulas así en un gusano antes.

Rainbow Dash hace un Faceplam… el gusano se lanza para atacar y Veryerait desenvaina su espada.

Veryerait habla con su espada entre los dientes - ¡¿Cómo demonios pueden hablar tan despreocupadas en una situación así?! ¡Tontas!

Veryerait ataco, pero su espada resbalo del cuerpo del enemigo por la baba que segregaba la criatura.

Veryerait al ver esto se sorprende y piensa – (¿_pero que demonios…?_) – La criatura la contraataco, pero la poni terrestre logro esquivarla y tomar su distancia – (_su cuerpo es demasiado baboso… maldición así no podre cortarlo…_)

Rainbow Dash – ja, parece que al fin ahí una situación que no puedes remediar, permíteme entonces.

Rainbow Dash despego como un cohete contra la criatura para tratar de golpearla, pero sus golpes resbalaban en la criatura haciendo que el impacto fuera mínimo, y que la propia Rainbow al resbalar de su cuerpo terminara chocando contra las rocas.

Pinkie Pie – ¡eso fue Divertido! ¡Ahora Yo ahora Yo!

El monstruoso gusano arremetió con su cola, los demás la evitaron mientras que Pinkie aprovecho para dar un brinco y usar el baboso cuerpo del gusano como un tobogán de agua, mientras gritaba y reía muy divertida. Veryerait tensaba los dientes… sentía que una vena en su frente le estaba por estallar del fastidio.

Veryerait exclama tratando de reprimir el odio que le empezaba a dar la poni rosada – ¿como…? ¡¿Cómo demonios soporto Magic estar 2 meces con ustedes?!

El Gusano le devolvió su atención a Veryerait, ella cruzo miradas con su gran y monstruoso adversario, de repente una brisa helada soplo en el lugar, y entonces noto algo, el viento helado empezó a secar la baba del gusano, su cuerpo estaba secándose.

Veryerait sonrió con algo de confianza, cuando el gusano estaba listo para atacar de nuevo Rainbow Dash volvió a la acción dando una fuerte patada por la espalda, esta vez su golpe fue certero, debido a que su baba ya no lo protegía. Ni bien el gusano se volteo para tratar de devorar a la Pegaso en respuesta, Veryerait aprovecho que su enemigo le dio la espalda y desenvainando su espada en un segundo, ataco y de un solo tajo Veryerait partió a su enemigo cortándolo casi por la mitad, dejando ambas mitades aun unidas por un pequeño pellejo.

El gusano cayó al suelo, las dos partes de su cuerpo aun se retorcían, pero eventualmente quedarían inertes e inmóviles.

Rarity exclama asqueada – que horror, y eso ¿Qué era?

Veryerait responde muy seriamente – Mumá…

AppleJack – ¿Qué cosa?...

Veryerait – Mumá es un monstruo de la antigüedad, se remonta a la época anterior a los inicios de Miltia, la leyenda dice que nuestra Princesa desafío y derroto en combate a Mumá el monstruoso gusano carnívoro que amenazaba la calidad de vida de los ponis de esta región, y como prueba de su victoria lo sello en una enorme cueva y sobre esta construyo un gran imperio guerrero, como señal de su poderío sobre el territorio.

Rainbow Dash exclama arrogante – ja… como si hubiera sido tan difícil, nosotras acabamos con él en un instante…

AppleJack – de hecho Rainbow, Veryerait fue quien lo venció…

Veryerait corrige de manera muy fría – no… ese no era el verdadero Mumá, era solo una larva.

AppleJack – ¿una Larva?

Veryerait – el verdadero Mumá aun debe Star atrapado dentro de la montaña, el debe ser 100 veces más grande y 100 veces más terrible que este que enfrentamos, estoy segura que comparado con el verdadero Mumá, este de aquí apenas era un recién nacido.

Nuevamente Rarity se desmaya en otro de sus dramas, justo entonces el mismo ruido de algo escavando cerca de ellas no se hizo esperar, las demás larvas comenzaron a emerger una tras otra y comenzaron a rodearlas, parecía que no tenían escapatoria.

AppleJack – ¡Corrales!...

Fluttershy – ¿Qué podemos hacer?...

Rainbow Dash choca sus cascos delanteros, el uno con el otro en señal de desafío – aplastarlos como los insectos que son…

Spike saco su valor afuera y se puso frente a Rarity que aun estaba desmallada para intentar protegerla, aun que el mismo dudaba si podría protegerse así mismo.

Veryerait no dijo una palabra, y una vez mas esgrimió su espada entre sus dientes, con una expresión muy seria pero a la vez determinada, estaba claro, se podía leer en sus ojos, no pensaba escapar, como todo guerrero de Miltia orgulloso de serlo, ella no escaparía.

Porque los Guerreros Miltianos veían a la muerte a los ojos, y la enfrentaban sin ningún cuartel así rezaban las leyendas, y estas estaban profundamente arraigadas en sus corazones y les harían honra sin dudar. Por eso huir no era una opción para la generala.

Mientras tanto dentro de las cuevas…

Magic y Twilight caminaban discretamente pero tenían algo diferente, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos con la misma baba que los gusanos segregaban, hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con ningún gusano, hasta que uno seles apareció de repente desde el piso.

Twilight se asusto un poco, y Magic no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia por reflejo, sin embargo la criatura aspiro con sus agallas en dirección de ellos y rápidamente los ignoro siguiendo su camino.

Magic – es bueno saber que nuestra teoría fue acertada, camuflando nuestro olor con la baba que se segregan estas criaturas, podemos pasar desapercibidos para ellos.

Twilight – si aun que… de verdad voy a querer un buen baño después de esto.

Magic – empiezas a sonar como Rarity…

Al caminar más adelante llegaron a una enorme cavidad, un gran poso de cientos de metros de profundidad, con unos cuantos caminos de roca cruzando por el medio de él como avenidas, desde el fondo del pozo emana un resplandor verde, y un penetrante olor que le daba nauseas a cualquiera.

Twilight hacía esfuerzos para no vomitar debido al aroma – ese olor…

Magic – este debe ser el nido principal…

Magic vio al pozo, el resplandor verde y el desagradable aroma salían de una enorme tina llena de un viscoso fluido verde, los gusanos venían de todas partes e ingerían la sustancia.

Magic - …mmm entiendo es como la miel de las abejas… aun que en este caso no dan ganas de tomarla la verdad…

Twilight – si eso es como la miel, o la jalea real de las abejas y las hormigas reinas, entonces debería a ver una gran madre que produce todo esto.

Magic – y no sé si quiero conocerla…

De repente la cueva comenzó a temblar y entonces otro gusano entro, pero este traía algo más, traía a Veryerait y los demás.

Pinkie Pie – ¡los encontramos, los encontramos!

Todos descendieron de enzima del gusano, y Fluttershy le dio unas caricias – gracias por traernos aquí gusanito…

El gusano se retira contento, y los demás van a re unirse con su amiga Twilight…

Spike corre para abrasar a la unicornio violeta – ¡Twilight!

Spike la abrasa feliz de verla bien, de inmediato todas sus amigas se unen al abraso, por su lado Veryerait saludo a Magic militarmente, y le hizo entrega de su espada que había quedado clavada en el acantilado.

Veryerait – imagine que esto te haría mucha falta.

Magic – gracias…

Rainbow Dash se acerco al oído de la unicornio violeta con un tono muy pícaro – me alegra ver que pudieron sobrevivir juntos, y dime ¿paso algo mientras no estábamos? ¿He?

Twilight quedo con los ojos abiertos como un plato mientras recordó como Magic le dio calor cuando entraron a la cueva, no pudo evitar quedar roja como un tomate hasta podrían jurar que su cara emano un ligero vapor… rápidamente recupero la compostura después de eso.

Twilight – bueno… no nada que valga la pena mencionar.

Rarity hace un gesto de asco al darse cuenta de algo – iuuu… quedamos cubiertas con la baba de esa cosa al montarla, Twilight y Magic también están cubiertos, más vale que haya un lugar donde bañarnos cerca de esta montaña.

Magic – no ansíes limpiarte tan pronto Rarity, mientras estemos cubiertos con la misma baba de ellos, no nos verán como presas potenciales.

Pinkie Pie interrumpe de repente – oigan, ¿Qué es ese olor? Vuele como cuando le cambio los pañales a los gemelos Cake.

AppleJack tapándose el hocico con un Casco – corrales y establos, estoy acostumbrada a los olores fuertes pero nada como esto.

Veryerait – lo mejor será salir de aquí, Fluttershy… crees poder razonar con otro de esos gusanos para que nos ayude a salir.

Fluttershy – creo que podría intentarlo

Veryerait responde con tono estricto – no lo intentes… ¡Hazlo!

Fluttershy se intimida un poco ante la respuesta dura y firme de la poni con armadura – ¡si a la orden!

En eso todos sedan cuenta de algo, un ruido, un ruido notorio y fuerte, se iba aproximando a ellos a toda velocidad, y cada vez era peor, hasta Rainbow empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, en eso toda la sala tembló, y es cuando ahí apareció la reina de los gusanos, "Mumá".

Todos quedaron atónitos ante su apariencia, su tamaño era incomparable con el de los demás gusanos, su cuerpo parecía acorazado, con unas capas de color marrón de aspecto muy sólido sobre su cuerpo, a diferencia de las larvas que solo tenían una cavidad plana con enormes dientes como fauces, esta criatura tenía un puntiagudo pico con un juego mucho más complejo de dientes en todas partes. Sobre esa cara en forma de pico 7 ojos ubicados en formación triangular, y arriba de ellos en lo que vendría siendo la frente, una especie de jema circular color verde de gran tamaño.

Rainbow Dash tenía los ojos impresionantemente abiertos al ver semejante cosa, todos estaban incrédulos sin saber que esperar…

Rarity – que horror esa cosa es horrible… – la unicornio blanca, nota de inmediato la jema sobre su cabeza – pero esa jema es preciosa.

AppleJack – necesitas ordenar tus prioridades caramelo…

Magic en guardia con una expresión muy seria – esta debe ser la reina, tal como yo lo veo, la estrategia de confundir nuestro olor para pasar desapercibidos podría no resultar efectiva, esa cosa tiene 7 ojos, y no parece para nada fácil de engañar.

Veryerait tensaba los dientes, pero parecía más emocionada que alterada – muy bien… parece que este enemigo no nos dejara ir fácilmente… solo queda una salida.

Magic se coloca junto a Veryerait con su espada desenvainada – cierto… Twilight tu las chicas y Spike deben salir de aquí cuanto antes, que Fluttershy dialogue con alguno de esos gusanos para que las saque de las minas.

Twilight – pero… ¿y ustedes qué?

Magic – alguien debe quedarse y pelear para mantener entretenida a esta cosa…

Rainbow Dash para al frente con decisión – olvídenlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia los dejaremos solos en compañía de esa cosa, nos quedaremos a ayudarles.

Veryerait responde de manera muy seria y fría – con una aptitud así lo único que conseguirás será morir inútilmente, sin tener oportunidad de lograr nada valioso con tu sacrificio, estúpida…

Rainbow Dash – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Repíteme eso!

Mumá por su lado se decidió a atacarlos, así que se lanzo sobre ellos directamente para engullirlos de un bocado, pero consiguieron esquivarla, con sus hileras de afilados dientes separo la roca como si fuera nada, y a base de mordiscos la trituro en su boca…

Magic –…mmm atraviesa las rocas como si nada, definitivamente no es un enemigo fácil de vencer…

Twilight – ¡Magic!

Magic – maldición… ¡les dije que se largaran!

Veryerait dio el primer paso saltando sobre la criatura y la ataco con su espada, pero fue inútil al igual que el cuerpo de sus hijos su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de baba que dificultaba la penetración de la cuchilla en su cuerpo, aun a si Veryerait noto que su acero soltó chispas al golpear su caparazón, dando a entender que este era más duro de lo que pensó, eso daba a entender que la reina tenía dos líneas defensivas.

Rápidamente Veryerait fue contraatacada por su adversario, y tirada contra una pared de un gran golpe recibido, la poni rubia dejo un hueco en la pared al chocar con las rocas, pero su armadura absorbió la mayor parte del impacto…

Magic cargo energía mágica rápidamente en su espada y lanzo un ataque de ondas cortantes de magia sobre la criatura, pero ninguna penetraba el blindaje de la reina. Magic solo la mira y piensa;

Magic – (_bien… ya he confirmado lo fuerte que es su defensa… ahora solo será cuestión de averiguar cuánto más puede resistir…_)

Pero Magic no pudo seguir atacando, rápidamente el monstruo lo ataco y por un descuido fue atrapado por su gran cuerpo… Veryerait que aun no se recuperaba también fue apresada, ambos quedaron enroscados en su cuerpo como un par de presas atrapadas por una serpiente constrictora, y sus cuerpos estaban siendo apretados cada vez con más fuerza. En eso Magic escucho un ruido mientras trataba de tolerar hasta donde selo permitía su fortaleza física, pudo escuchar el sonido de unos rayos mágicos golpeando el caparazón de la criatura, al levantar la vista vio a Twilight tratando de llamar su atención, al verla en dicha situación Magic se inquieta.

Magic exclama con preocupación – ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Debiste irte hace mucho!

Twilight – ¡no! ¡Tengo una idea Magic!...

Magic - ¿Qué demonios pretende?

Twilight seguía disparando rayos mágicos, y al final Mumá le prestó atención, en ese momento Twilight pudo disparar un rayo certero a la extraña jema que la criatura portaba en su frente, no le hizo mucho daño, pero le quedo una ligera marca de daño, tras haber herido la joya, la reina gusano se estremeció de dolor soltando a Magic y Veryerait…

Twilight sonríe y piensa – (_me alegra no a verme equivocado_)

Magic se recupera y adopta la guardia otra vez, a la vez piensa sobre lo que vio – (_ahora entiendo… que tonto fui al haberme centrado solo en la coraza del enemigo, esa Joya que lleva en la cabeza no es una jema, probablemente sea una compleja maraña de sinapsis nerviosas que se expanden por todo el cuerpo, incluso el pequeño golpe que le asesto Twilight la hiso estremecerse de dolor, entonces si la destruyo sus sistema nervioso podría sufrir un colapso._)

Magic – Twilight… te lo agradezco, ahora se como vencerlo… pero necesito que salgas de aquí ahora, y llévate a Veryerait contigo.

Twilight esta vez hizo caso, y tomo a Veryerait con su magia para poder cargarla fácilmente, en eso escucho a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash – ¡dense prisa, a Fluttershy le costó mucho convencer a este gusano!

Twilight se apresuro con Veryerait a subir al gusano que serviría de transporte a la libertad…

AppleJack – ¿y Magic?

Twilight – dijo que se quedaría para acabar con la Reina…

Rainbow Dash – ¡¿qué?! ¿Acaso está loco?

AppleJack – hay que traerlo para acá de inmediato…

Twilight detuvo a la Pegaso azul y a la poni granjera – déjenlo… Magic sabe lo que hace… ya ha sobrevivido a peores él solo.

AppleJack vio a la unicornio violeta, ella no podía disimular la cara de preocupación que tenia, pero entendía que no podía hacer nada… Magic se quedaría a luchar cueste lo que le cueste, y ellas solo serian un estorbo.

Tras él, Magic escucho a las chicas partir en el gusano, seguro de que ellas ya no correrían peligro, en eso escucho un ligero murmullo que llego a sus oídos por el eco de la cueva, "Sobrevive por favor…"

Magic Alisto su espada y empezó a volar sobre ella a toda velocidad, la Reina intentaba atacar, pero Magic sele escabullía con movimientos rápidos y precisos, la misma baba que hacía imposible dar golpes directos a su cuerpo acorazado, ahora le serbia a Magic para escabullirse más fácilmente de sus atrapes.

Entonces cuando estuvo cerca de la cabeza se lanzo contra ella en picada y atravesó la jema verde con la punta de su espada rompiéndola en pedazos, Mumá se descontrolo y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a azotar las paredes de la caverna generando derrumbes, Magic fue sepultado vivo junto con Mumá sin que se pudiera hacer nada.

Twilight y las chicas vieron desde afuera como las cuevas y las entradas abiertas por los gusanos se derrumbaban, borrando todo rastro de que alguna vez existieron…

Twilight estaba incrédula, no quería creer que el unicornio amarillo pudiera estar muerto – M… ¡Magic!

La unicornio violeta esperaba que Magic pudiera salir de ahí en cualquier momento, como siempre lo hacía, no era algo lógico viendo como fue sepultado vivo, pero por primera vez a Twilight no le interesaba escuchar a la lógica, ella anhelaba que Magic estuviera vivo y hubiera salido tan bien librado de eso como siempre, pero los minutos pasaron y cada vez la esperanza de las chicas de ver a su amigo otra vez iban menguando hasta agonizar.

Twilight no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, y AppleJack la abraso para darle fuerzas, todas las mane 6 y Spike estaban muy tristes al pensar que quizás su amigo Magic no hubiera salido airoso de esta.

Veryerait se recupera de la contusión anterior, logra deducir lo que paso solo viendo que las demás están tristes y la ausencia del potro guerrero.

Veryerait guarda un minuto de silencio con los ojos serrados, y después les da la espalda – ya lloraron lo suficiente y perdimos mucho tiempo con esto, debemos darnos prisa para seguir nuestro camino a la capital.

Rainbow Dash se voltea a ella indignada – ¿Qué?!... ¿no puedes ver que Twilight está inconsolable? Esta destrozada por la muerte de Magic, y tu actúas como si te diera igual ¿no tienes corazón?

Veryerait alega de manera muy fría, y sin mirar a la Pegaso azul – Magic Sword cumplió con su deber como un digno guerrero, y se sacrifico para permitirnos escapar… detenernos a lamentar su muerte mucho tiempo o incluso intentar salvarlo ahora, sería una deshonra a su memoria.

Rainbow Dash – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué hay de todo eso que nos dijiste? Que ahí de ese discurso sobre "La Lealtad inquebrantable de los Miltianos" ¿Qué ahí sobre eso? ¡Fueron solo pamplinas! Nos dijiste que para ti Magic fue como tu hermano pequeño, acaso abandonarías aun hermano tuyo así como así, ¡dímelo!

Veryerait tomo rápidamente a Rainbow Dash del pellejo del pecho y la trajo hasta ella para que la viera a los ojos – repíteme eso en la cara… si crees que tienes el valor.

Rainbow Dash podía ver que Veryerait tensaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que le comenzaban a sangrar, y una enorme furia y frustración en sus ojos, dos emociones que nunca creyó que vería en el serio semblante de la generala.

Veryerait – su audiencia con nuestra Princesa es una prioridad mayor, todos los deseos de la Princesa de Miltia son una prioridad, y si por cumplir con esta prioridad un soldado da su propia vida, entonces seria deshonroso menos preciar su sacrificio.

Estaban a punto de irse, justo cuando sintieron un ligero temblor que sacudía la montaña donde estaban, nadie savia que era, en ese momento de la entrada de la caverna que había sido sellada por las rocas, un enorme rallo de magia de color dorado salió despedido sacando de su camino todas las piedras que lo obstruían.

Twilight de verdad no podía creerlo, y al mismo tiempo de verdad esperaba que fuera el…

Veryerait también muy sorprendida exclama – ¿de verdad se le ocurrió usar eso estando atrapado en una red de cavernas inestables? A veces no se que tiene en la cabeza…

Cuando el rayo se disperso y pudieron ver la entrada de la cueva ahora abierta otra vez, Magic salió de ahí muy lastimado pero vivo. De inmediato Twilight y las chicas le ayudaron a salir y vieron que podían hacer por él.

Twilight debió haber revisado sus heridas y tratarlas con magia para que sanaran un poco, pero antes de hacer eso se limita a abrasarlo y llorar desconsoladamente sobre él, Magic estaba aparentemente inconsciente.

Fluttershy interrumpió a la unicornio Violeta antes de que siguiera así – eh… Twilight creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de sus heridas, antes de que empeoren…

Veryerait arrojo una gran bolsa de cuero a los pies de la Pegaso amarilla – eso le calmara el dolor y detendrá cualquier hemorragia.

Fluttershy y Twilight abrieron la bolsa de cuero, ahí había grandes cantidades de un extraño y brilloso polvo verde, de inmediato se lo aplicaron a sus heridas y funciono como dijo Veryerait.

En eso desde el cielo descendieron los Dragones que eran los escoltas personales de Veryerait, Ryrus y Elioz.

Ryrus – o valla al fin te encontramos Veryi

Elioz – la misión que nos fue encomendada fue finalizada con éxito generala Veryerait… ¿nos perdimos de algo?

Veryerait – nada relevante para tu interés Elioz, bien me alegra que hayan terminado su misión con éxito, ahora ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Elioz – usted dijo que tras concluir la misión éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, hasta encontrarnos en la capital.

Ryrus – así que decidimos salir a buscarla y darles un aventón para que puedan llegar más rápido a la capital.

Veryerait –… detesto admitirlo pero no puedo luchar contra la conveniencia, está bien llévennos.

Rainbow Dash – ho si, esto sí es un golpe de suerte, no crees Fluttershy… ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy quedo tiesa como estatua, cuando Rainbow Dash la toco ella cayo automáticamente al suelo, paralizada por el terror que le generaba la presencia del Dragón rojo y el Dragón azul.

Elioz separo uno de sus escudos y en su interior se ubicaron todos los ponis, mientras el dragón azul los llevaría sobre el escudo, sujetándolo como un plato, mientras Veryerait viajaría imponente sobre el lomo de Ryrus, ambos dragones despegaron del suelo rumbo a la capital.

Twilight se sentía más tranquila ahora que Magic estaba fuera de peligro, pero ella no podía sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió – (¿_que fue eso que paso? Jamás en mi vida había visto un poder mágico como ese, Magic… ¿ese poder tendrá algo que ver con tus Alas? Mientras más cosas averiguo de ti, más preguntas surgen…_)

Ahora un viaje que tomaría días, tardaría solo horas, ¿qué les esperaría a las chicas en la capital de Miltia?


	17. Corazon de Acero, Sangre Helada

Capitulo 17; "Corazón de Acero, Sangre helada"

Las chicas habían viajado por aproximadamente 4 horas, las fuertes ventiscas no lograban hacer retroceder a los poderosos dragones que llevaban a nuestras heroínas, Elioz se sentía como en casa luchando contra los fuertes vientos Helados, y Ryrus podía generar calor interno para evitar congelarse, por lo cual era un digno oponente para las ventiscas matutinas, llevaba años luchando contra ellas durante vuelos prolongados.

Pinkie Pie se percata de que ya estaban arribando en su destino – ¡mira Twilight ya estamos llegando!

Twilight quedo impresionada con lo que vio, al igual que Canterlot, la Capital de Miltia conocida por sus habitantes como; "Heart of Steel" (Corazón de Acero). La ciudad Capital era una misma con el castillo real, y ambos estaban rodeados por los mismos muros, pero lo que dejo perpleja a la joven hechicera fue otra cosa, el inmenso tamaño de la edificación en sí misma, sus proporciones no cabían dentro de su mente, parecía imposible que una ciudad pudiera ser tan grande, la propia Canterlot tenía las proporciones de Villa poni en comparación con Heart of Steel.

Twilight vio impactada las enormes murallas de acero que cubrían cada centímetro de los alrededores de la ciudad, eran tan altas como las propias montañas que las rodeaban, el hielo acumulado en algunas esquinas, o sobre los tornillos, le daba un aspecto de ser inconquistable a la ciudad, además de intimidantes gárgolas también hechas de acero en lo alto de la muralla, vigilando los 4 puntos cardinales…

Cuando los Dragones se acercaron a las puertas aéreas del muro estas les hubieron el paso de inmediato, y ambos dragones entraron dejando en el suelo a sus pasajeras.

Magic ya estaba despierto y recuperado de la batalla con Mumá, ni bien descendieron del Escudo de Elioz fueron resididas como invitadas de honor, con filas de soldados a ambos lados alzando sus armas y cruzándolas arriba de sus cabezas, la fila de la izquierda aparentemente estaba formada por potros machos, todos vistiendo las mismas Armaduras Azules que Twilight recordaba de sus visiones, mientras que la fila de la derecha estaba formada por Ponis hembras, todas vestían armaduras plateadas con detalles dorados, y sus Yelmos dejaban mas al descubierto sus caras, a diferencia de los yelmos regulares que cubrían la parte superior de la cara como una máscara.

Twilight no podía evitar preguntarse quienes eran esas soldados, y porque sus armaduras eran diferentes, pero prefirió dejar esa duda para después…

Veryerait da un suspiro de relajo – ah… al fin termino la bienvenida de honor… aun que sea protocolo, siempre me a resultado una ceremonia molesta e innecesaria…

En eso una voz Femenina los interrumpe – bien, bien, bien miren que trajo la ventisca…

Todas se voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa hermosa y seductora voz, era de una Pegaso blanca de Melena Azul, con el peinado igual al de SpitFire, traía puesta una extraña armadura conformada por un peto y hombreras azules con detalles dorados, con 4 botas largas que hacían juego, y en el pecho bajo el cuello una especie de broche o joya con cuatro pétalos sobre saliéndole, como queriendo asemejarse a una mariposa, en su cara una máscara que le cubría la frente y el contorno de la cara, pero sin ocultar sus hermosos ojos azules, en la parte inferior de su boca una máscara con ranuras, como las mascaras de los caballeros medievales, cubría su boca y nariz, finalmente un gran vestido que emergía desde abajo de su armadura y caía sobre toda su parte trasera cubriéndola, era como ver la imagen de la elegancia mesclada con el arte de la guerra en uno.

De solo verla Rarity quedo pasmada, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, Spike comenzó a preocuparse y paso su Garra por enfrente de su cara barias veces tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero fue inútil hasta que…

Rarity de un momento a otro reacciono y grito – ¡Wau! No lo puedo creer, el diseño la sofisticación es increíble ¿Quién dice que no se puede ir a una batalla bien vestido? ¿Cómo no seme ocurrió a mí?

La Pegaso blanca responde con algo de vanidad – ja… si tú lo dices, es el uniforme y armadura Estándar de mi rango, nada especial.

Veryerait se acerca para irrumpir en la conversación – y ¿Qué trae por aquí a la capitana de la Caballería Aérea de Miltia? White Storm.

White Storm – o por favor Veryerait, sabes que no es cosa rara que este en la entrada aérea de la Capital, es necesario que mi caballería aérea mantenga el orden, especialmente con invitados tan importantes, la seguridad debe reforzarse.

Veryerait responde suspicaz – no trates de tomarme el pelo mocosa, salta a la vista por que viniste y no es porque sea tu deber…

Magic se acerco en silencio y miro a la Pegaso blanca a los ojos, obviamente ya se conocían, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, a la Pegaso blanca se le notaba en los ojos que estaba molesta de ver a Magic, pero el unicornio espadachín hizo caso omiso de esa mirada de furia que trataba de fulminarlo.

La Pegaso solo le dio la espalda y se retiro, Twilight pudo notar que Magic soltó un pequeño suspiro, como si se hubiera sentido incomodado por algo…

Rainbow Dash – ¿y ella quien es?

Veryerait – su nombre es White Storm, capitana de la caballería Aérea de Miltia, y la mejor voladora de este país, en resumidas cuentas es el equivalente de un Capitán Wonderbolt, para que se hagan una idea.

Rainbow Dash ase un gesto de burla ante eso – si como no, con ese traje tan ridículo, sin una pisca de aerodinámica, le podría ganar en tres segundos.

Rainbow Dash volvió a fijarse por donde White Storm se había marchado, y vio que ahí estaba ella otra vez, y desde lejos también noto que solo con sus ojos le mando un gesto de desafío, la Pegaso azul pudo reconocerle en la mirada que se estaba riendo de ella en silencio.

Veryerait alega con serenidad, como si fuera algo predecible lo que sucedió recién – no debiste decir eso con ella cerca, seguramente te hoyo, ahora seguro no descansara hasta hacerte tragar tus palabras.

Al Salir del Aeropuerto interior de la Muralla, las chicas pudieron ver la capital en todo su esplendor, vagga Hefaistos no era nada comparado con la inmensidad de la capital, era por lo menos 100 veces más grande que "La ciudad de las espadas".

Han igual que en la ciudad que conocieron primero, las viviendas de los dragones convivían de manera muy cercana con las de los ponis, compartiendo el espacio de un modo que otros no querrían creer.

Las mane 6 salieron para poder ver más del entorno de la ciudad, Fluttershy salió con los ojos vendados para evitar ver a los dragones y morir del susto otra vez, y Pinkie Pie la estaba guiando tomándole del casco.

Pinkie Pie – eso es Fluttershy solo vamos por aquí derecho, derecho así es con calma, relájate aquí no hay dragones a la vista.

De repente un dragón rujio, lo cual hizo que Fluttershy se aferrara a Pinkie Pie del miedo, por lo cual ella tuvo que cargarla el resto del viaje, la inmensidad de la ciudad no dejaba de asombrarlas, así como su arquitectura. En ciertos puntos de la ciudad podían verse altas torres con enormes entradas donde los Dragones entraban y salían, como si cada planta de esos edificios fueran viviendas compactas para dragones.

Twilight – ¿que serán esas torres?

Veryerait – son alberges compactos Draconianos, lamentablemente no siempre hay espacio para viviendas de dragones, así que se construyen estas torres hechas con las proporciones adecuadas para que un dragón pueda entrar y dormir, pero lamentablemente por lo compactas que son es imposible hacer mucho más que solo entrar ahí y acurrucarse adormir, claro que también pueden mudarse a otras ciudades donde tengan más espacio, incluso existe una ciudad Miltiana hecha exclusivamente para los dragones en los posos volcánicos, al oeste de la capital.

Magic – veo que nada ha cambiado desde que me fui, Veryerait.

Entonces en ese momento algo llama la atención de las Mane 6 y Spike, al parecer alguien estaba peleando a mitad de la calle, eran dos soldados Miltianos, uno era un Soldado raso como los que Twilight conoció en sus visiones, el otro era una de esas yeguas soldado que ella no logro identificar cuando llegaron…

El Potro soldado portaba una espada de tamaño mediano en su boca, y la yegua Soldado portaba una especie de lanza, que en su parte posterior parecía llevar una especie de Horquilla de dos picos, esto parecía algo serio.

AppleJack – corrales pero ¿qué está pasando allí?

Veryerait paso al frente para ver detenidamente la situación – nada que les concierna…

Ambos contendientes estaban inmóviles, esperando el primer movimiento del otro con miradas frías y precisas… el soldado Masculino ataco de frente con su espada, la Soldado femenina utilizo la horquilla de su lanza para atrapar esa espada antes de que llegara a ella, y con un rápido giro de la misma le arrebata su arma a su oponente.

Una vez desarmado ella contraataca con su lanza, su oponente consigue evadirla justo a tiempo y retrocede, ella galopa rápidamente de frente hasta él y contra una pared le atrapa el pescuezo con su horquilla, dejándolo imposibilitado para intentar huir.

Soldado Masculino – ¡ahh! Está bien me rindo me rindo…

Soldado femenino – muy bien, ahora espero estés listo para pagar el precio de tu corrupción.

Soldado Masculino – no… no tienes ninguna prueba de que yo haya hecho algo mal, estas divagando, es típico a ustedes las "Damas Imperiales" les encanta teñir a los demás soldados de corruptos y sucios, y ustedes tan pulcras y limpias.

La "Dama Imperial" saco una bolsa de considerable tamaño con muchas monedas de oro en su interior, y la deja caer frente a él…

Dama Imperial – sete acusa de aceptar sobornos y vender información, la evidencia no miente amigo mío, este dinero excede por mucho tu sueldo regular de soldado, las bonificaciones anuales fueron hace mucho ¿Cómo explicas la presencia de este dinero en tu poder?

Soldado Raso – no lo eso… eso no me pertenece…

Dama Imperial – dile eso al ministerio de justicia, sucio traidor.

La Dama Imperial se lleva al soldado por la fuerza, y todos le abren paso, algunos incluso la alaban por su labor cumplida…

Las Mane 6 y Spike quedan sorprendidos y no entienden para nada que sucedió, Magic por otro lado lo vio como algo normal, y ni siquiera le prestó interés.

Twilight se acerca a la generala – disculpa Veryerait pero ¿que fue eso?

Veryerait – nada lo de siempre, una Dama Imperial erradicando la corrupción presente en el ejército…

Twilight – ¿Dama Imperial?...

Magic – es un grupo Comando de fuerzas Elite, puestos exclusivamente bajo el mando de Veryerait y de la Princesa de Miltia, no responden ante ningún otro oficial, y tienen la autoridad para intervenir incluso en asuntos relacionados con generales de alto mando, su función es básicamente vigilar y neutralizar cualquier actividad inapropiada en el ejercito, espías infiltrados, soldados y oficiales corruptos, abusos de poder, sobornos, extorciones etc.

Twilight – entonces son una fuerza de orden interno…

Veryerait – precisamente, fueron conformadas con el único propósito de prevenir la corrupción y el abuso de poder en el ejército, y así fortalecer los lazos entre el ejército y los civiles, para que haya confianza mutua. Y a pesar de que sus funciones se limitan estrictamente a mantener el orden en el interior de nuestra milicia, ellas son igual de poderosas a la mejor infantería pesada que tengamos, no son oponentes que se deban tomar a la ligera.

Continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, aparentemente estaban en la zona comercial, estaba lleno de mercados y tiendas de todas las clases, a diferencia de vagga Hefaistos, donde casi todas las construcciones eran de roca y madera de aspecto muy rupestre, ahí habían mas construcciones de diseño más Elegante, y de materiales más ostentosos.

En otra área de la ciudad por la que pasaron se dieron cuenta que casi estaba desierta, solo se veían dos construcciones que estaban prácticamente solas;

La primera parecía una especie de torre a medio terminar, se podía ver que en lugar de techo tenía una lona negra que lo cubría, al igual que también había lonas negras cubriendo las paredes que no estaban terminadas, en lo alto de la torre sin terminar estaban estandartes de banderas negras que tenían el emblema de una Daga de color plateado apuntando hacia abajo, con tres gotas de lluvia bajo esta, Twilight y las chicas no alcanzaban a ver mucho de lo que allí había, pero los Ponis, Pegasos, Unicornios, Grifos y Dragones que podían ver en los alrededores, y entrar y salir de ahí tenían un aspecto muy perturbador.

Su Construcción vecina, era una especie de mercado rodeado por muros blancos, haciéndole de techo una lona roja, en los lados de cada entrada dos estatuas como guardianes, una era un grifo y otra de un minotauro, en la parte superior de los muros blancos habían 6 pequeñas pistas de aterrizaje, donde estacionaban dirigibles de tamaño compacto, y Dragones mensajeros también de escaso Tamaño que metían y sacaban mercancía todo el tiempo. Los mercaderes y demás individuos que moraban ese supuesto "mercado" no se veían menos perturbadores que los tipos de la torre vecina.

Rarity noto que un minotauro tuerto que afilaba un cuchillo la estaba mirando, como si mirara una "pieza de mercancía". Ni bien lo noto se perturbo tanto que quedo con los ojos abiertos.

Veryerait le habla desde atrás – por tu bien cera mejor que no te acerques demasiado ahí.

Twilight – ¿que son esos lugares? Nadie de allí inspira confianza.

Veryerait – ahí están… "El mercado negro", y el "Gremio de Ladrones"…

Rainbow Dash – ¿Qué?

Magic – por eso están tan alejados de los demás, todos ellos son vistos como escoria de nuestra sociedad, nadie quiere hacer cárceles… sin embargo si no demostraran tener valor para el Reino, entonces definitivamente no les permitirían continuar con sus actividades ilícitas.

Rainbow Dash – ¿y eso que significa?

Veryerait – el Gremio de ladrones nos garantiza protección a nuestras caravanas de mercaderes contra ciertos grupos o tribus de bandidos que merodean por el territorio, claro a cambio de una buena paga… el mercado negro por otro lado, es el único lugar donde se pueden conseguir artículos raros y difíciles de conseguir en cualquier otro lado, traen mercancía rara y costosa de todo el mundo, pero claro prácticamente hay que pagar una fortuna para tener algo de allí. ocasionalmente consiguen algo que pueda ser de utilidad o interés para el reino, entonces es adquirido de inmediato, a cambio de estos servicios a ellos se les permite estar aquí y seguir libremente con sus actividades, bajo la condición de que no afecten el estilo de vida de los ciudadanos, no obstante, ninguno de ellos es de fiar, por lo cual se mantiene vigilancia constante sobre ambos, y claro hay que evitar que civiles inocentes se acerquen demasiado, como ya vieron, chicas jóvenes como ustedes se venden como pan caliente, como esclavas o juguetes sexuales.

Todas las chicas quedaron pasmadas al oír eso, el lado oscuro de Miltia, hasta ahora nunca lo habían esperado, Rarity se desmayo en otro de sus dramas, así que Rainbow Dash tuvo que cargarla…

Caminaron por barias horas después de eso, pero aun parecía estar lejos el castillo real, las chicas y Spike ya estaban agotadas.

Spike – ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Ya me duelen las patas…

Twilight – a mi también Spike…

Veryerait – la verdad es que nos quedan 30 minutos de camino, pero si quieren descansar… podemos entrar aquí un rato.

Las mane 6 y sus escoltas entraron en una taberna que tenían a un costado, ni bien entraron podían ver que el ambiente era tenso, en el lugar habían algunos pueblerinos comiendo y bebiendo ocupados en sus cosas, pero también habían matones de aspecto muy perturbador quienes introducían el ambiente tenso en el lugar.

Las Chicas evadieron el contacto visual y escogieron una mesa apartada, Veryerait se dirigió al tabernero para pedir su orden y Magic se sentó en la barra.

El tabernero era un viejo grifo al que le faltaba una garra, así que tenía un garfio en lugar de esta.

Grifo Tabernero – vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, generala Veryerait a pasado tiempo… y Magic Sword siempre creí que no volvería a ver tu cara por estos lares ¿Qué tal te han tratado tus viajes?

Magic responde como si de un viejo amigo se tratara – no me quejo, la vida de nómada tiene muchas recompensas…

De repente Magic le dirigió una mirada discreta a quien estaba sentado a su derecha, aparentemente un Poni de tierra con una capucha y una larga capa cubriéndole el cuerpo, Magic lo miraba como si tuviera una ligera impresión de aquel individuo…

El Tabernero sirvió sus órdenes a todos los visitantes, todo parecía estar en orden, sin embargo la calma se vio interrumpida de un momento a otro, un alboroto llamo la atención de todos dentro del bar…

Un Minotauro de color marrón y con muchas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo estaba molestando a una joven Unicornio que era la camarera, con el estaban un Perro diamante y un Poni de tierra, los tres vestidos como unos ladrones, la Unicornio camarera estaba siendo forzada a sentarse en el regazo del Minotauro, y servirle vino.

Minotauro sonreía maliciosamente, mientras atormentaba a la potra adolecente – je, je… ten cuidado preciosa, no derrames ni una gota…

La joven unicornio estaba nerviosa y muerta del miedo, y nadie parecía querer interceder por ella, Las mane 6 que vieron la escena estaban indignadas, y no les faltaban ganas para actuar… Rainbow Dash era quien daría el primer paso pero…

Rainbow Dash – se acabo, les daré una lección a esos cerdos.

Veryerait rápidamente retuvo a Dash…

Rainbow Dash exclama encolerizada – ¡¿pero qué?! ¿Por qué me detienes? Les estaba por dar su merecido.

Veryerait responde con mucha seriedad – relájate… esos cerdos de ahí ya están muertos…

Mientras Veryerait convencía a la Pegaso azul de no tomar acciones, los truhanes continuaban atormentando a su víctima.

Debido a sus nervios la joven unicornio no pudo evitar derramar un poco de vino del bazo del minotauro y entonces…

Minotauro habla en un tono burlesco – ho mira derramaste un poco, sabes esto no se puede quedar así.

Perro Diamante – si enseñémosle a esta tonta a hacer las cosas bien…

Poni de tierra – ¿qué tal si limpia lo que derramo con su lengua?

Minotauro – me gusta esa idea – el toro antropomórfico tomo la cabeza de la joven potra y con su gran fuerza la estaba obligando a acercar la cara a la mancha de vino en la mesa. –a ver ahora se una chica buena y limpia lo que ensuciaste.

La joven unicornio estaba llorando, pidiendo agritos en su mente que alguien la rescatara, Rainbow Dash tensaba los dientes de la indignación, a punto de estallar de cólera, Veryerait y Magic estaban particularmente indiferentes ante la situación entonces…

Una flecha salió disparada de la nada y se incrusto en la frente del Minotauro, matándolo instantáneamente, sus otros dos amigos no sabían que había pasado. Al voltearse hacia donde vino la flecha, se dieron cuenta que la flecha la disparo el poni encapuchado que estaba sentado junto a Magic. Este tenía el Casco delantero derecho alzado y ahí se podía ver que tenía una especie de ballesta incorporada con un brazalete, y una caja de madera enzima donde podía guardar barias flechas, dando a entender que era una especie de ballesta de repeticiones.

El misterioso poni se saco su capucha era un poni de poco más que la edad de Magic, pelaje marrón, ojos verdes y melena rojiza.

Perro Diamante – tú… maldito ¡cómo pudiste hacer eso!

El poni de tierra solo hizo un gesto de arrogancia, ante el cual el perro diamante no lo soporto y se lanzo a atacarlo, grave error de inmediato una lluvia de flechas se alojaron en su cuerpo quitándole la vida instantáneamente, no pudo ni acercarse a su enemigo, su compañero poni de tierra estaba estupefacto y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el poni arquero rápidamente le había lanzado una única flecha que había atravesado su nariz de lado a lado, dejándolo clavado en la pared.

El Poni ladrón gritaba de dolor, y los presentes estaban asustados y también sorprendidos.

Veryerait deja ir a la Pegaso azul, que ahora estaba con la boca abierta – está bien ya puedes ir si quieres…

El poni Arquero se acerco a la unicornio camarera, y la ayudo a pararse.

Poni Arquero – ¿estás bien?

Unicornio Camarera – eh si claro… muchas… muchas gracias…

La unicornio camarera se aferra al poni arquero y llora sobre su salvador, sin poder hacer nada más.

Después de eso el poni Arquero camino hasta el poni bandido que estaba ensartado en la pared por la flecha, y tomando la flecha con un casco lo despego de la pared para torturarlo moviendo el palo de la flecha de un lado al otro, causándole gran dolor al poni y haciendo sangrar mucho su herida.

Poni bandido – ahh! Ahh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente detente por favor lunático!

Poni Arquero – me parece increíble… que gente como ustedes se atrevan a salir del "Gremio de Ladrones" para causar problemas en la ciudad… ustedes ladrones conocen las reglas, no causarle problemas a la población de Miltia, esa es la única restricción que tienen a pesar de eso nuestra Princesa los ha respetado y ¿así es como lo agradeces? Eres una basura…

El poni arquero saco al poni bandido del lugar mandándolo a bolar lejos de un impulso.

Poni Arquero – regresa con el gremio, y si sabes lo que te conviene aprende a comportarte la próxima vez que salgas.

El poni bandido huyo aterrorizado y lloriqueando…

Magic se acerca al Arquero con mucha confianza – ha pasado mucho tiempo… Falcón Arrow…

Falcón Arrow le responde con un confiado y obtuso tono – 2 años y medio viejo… ¿Qué paso te cansaste de vagar y decidiste regresar con nosotros?

Magic – no realmente… las resientes circunstancias me obligaron a volver, es todo…

Falcón Arrow nota a las chicas que se van aproximando por detrás – y veo que no viniste solo – lanza un silbido de Casanova al verlas – ulala, Magic no te conocía estas mañas, si que tienes gustos para "La compañía" ¿no me las presentas?...

Magic – Twilight chicas, les presento a Falcón Arrow, un viejo compañero de armas, y capitán de las unidades de arquería.

Twilight – un placer conocerte Falcón…

Fluttershy – mucho… mucho gusto espero…

Pinkie Pie – ¡mucho, mucho, mucho gusto…!

Rainbow Dash – hey… pateaste colas en grande viejo.

AppleJack – hola y ¿exactamente a que te referías con "Compañía"? compañero…

Rarity – bueno… muchas gracias por haber lidiado con la desagradable situación que se sito aquí.

Falcón Arrow – el gusto es mío señoritas… y bueno ustedes saben a qué me refiero con "compañía"… a fin de cuentas Magic siempre asido tan serio y mal geniudo, difícilmente se permite la compañía de alguien, y claro nunca lo han visto salir con una chica, enserio… y eso que este gran tonto era muy popular con las pueblerinas y algunas soldados.

Magic – sierra la boca Arrow…

Twilight y AppleJack quedan sorprendidas por lo que Arrow cuenta de Magic…

Falcón Arrow – enserio, incluso la capitana de la caballería Aérea sele declaro, y este gran patán la rechazo como si nada. Pero al final quien diría que era tan loquillo, rodeándose de tantas chicas guapas…

Magic no leda tiempo a nada y rápidamente desenvaina su espada para atacar al Poni arquero, pero el consigue evadirla por poco – ¡te dije que te Callaras Arrow…!

Veryerait llega desde atrás del unicornio espadachín, y exclama muy seriamente – ese mal hábito que tienes de hablar demasiado algún día hará que te maten, si no es Magic entonces cualquier otro que te conozca.

Rarity parece captar lo que el poni arquero quiso dar a entender – un momento… ¿estás insinuando que nosotras?...

De inmediato todas las mane 6 se ruborizan y quedan con los ojos bien abiertos, y Twilight y AppleJack quedan rojas como tomates con la cabeza gacha por el bochorno.

Falcón Arrow insiste con la pesada broma – ho miren como se han puesto todas… especialmente esas dos creo que si le atine a algo después de todo, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Rainbow Dash replica muy molesta – bueno ya estuvo… escucha bien soquete aquí nadie es nada de Magic ¡escuchaste mentecato!

Twilight cabizbaja – si… nada de él…

Falcón Arrow – ¿enserio?... creo que 2 de ustedes no son honestas consigo mismas….

AppleJack paso al frente furiosa – ya estuvo sabes… ya as avergonzado lo suficiente a mis amigas compañero…

Falcón Arrow – va… salta a la vista que te cuesta decir lo que en verdad sientes…

AppleJack – ¡¿Por qué no te callas?!

AppleJack tomo por sorpresa al arquero dándole un fuerte golpe, dejándolo incrustado en la pared, y dejando la marca de su casco bien acentuada en una de sus mejillas…

Veryerait – me lo veía venir… Arrow eres un gran luchador, pero tienes un talento innegable para ganarte el odio ajeno.

Todos salieron de la taberna después de eso, una ves con todos fuera, Falcón Arrow se recupero del golpe y se levanto.

Falcón Arrow – o valla menudo golpe… pero bueno no importa… al menos pude confirmar lo que quería.

Una vez afuera retomaron su camino hacia el Castillo, durante el camino tanto Twilight como AppleJack no podían borrar de su mente lo que Falcón Arrow conto sobre Magic, y la capitana de la caballería Aérea. Era algo que acaparaba gran espacio en la mente de ambas, por ahora…

Finalmente llegan al castillo real; las murallas eran inmensas, hechas de acero también, un gran portón de madera con bordes revestidos en acero templado, sobre la madera de la puerta estaban talladas imágenes de diversas batallas y guerras, probablemente un recordatorio de batallas relevantes en la historia de su nación.

Veryerait paso al frente y grito fuerte – ¡soy "Veryerait Espada de Luz"!… ¡suprema generala del ejercito real, y demando que se habrá esta puerta ahora mismo!

De inmediato las puertas se abrieron y pudieron pasar, los patios del castillo eran impresionantes, a pesar de ser un paisaje nevado como el resto, por alguna razón habían plantas verdes y rebosantes de vida cubiertas bajo la nieve, incluso habían flores emergiendo de la capa blanca en el suelo, y una fuente de agua que debería estar congelada, pero aun así el agua fluía como si nada.

Twilight no podía entender el porqué, viendo con más cuidado se dio cuenta que el agua emanaba vapor, esa agua que salía de la fuente estaba caliente, entonces lo entendió el agua probablemente salió de una fuente termal, por eso fluía tranquilamente a pesar del frio… quizás las mismas corrientes de agua caliente hacían que hubiera una pequeña primavera en los jardines del castillo.

De repente escucharon algo acercándose a ellas, y Veryerait freno el paso…

Rainbow Dash – ¿y ahora qué?

Veryerait – debemos esperar…

Rarity – ¿esperar que cosa? con exactitud…

Pinkie Pie – ¿un pastel?... ¿un regalo sorpresa?... ¿una fiesta? ¡Siiiii! ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! ¿Dónde donde?

Veryerait le tapo la boca a la poni rosa Fastidiada – has silencio por favor… amenos que quieras que te coman.

Las chicas no lo habían notado, pero podían sentir algo parecido a la respiración de un perro muy cerca de ellas.

Vieron a un costado de su sendero y ahí estaba… no un perro un lobo, un lobo gigantesco de 3 cabezas, en sus 3 cuellos llevaba tres collares plateados con tres cadenas de oro rotas, era enorme y de color gris con negro.

Rainbow Dash se impresiona ante el tamaño del can – ¿pero…? ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Twilight – parece un lobo, aun que el único otro can que hemos visto con estas características es Cerberos en Eqúestria…

Veryerait – es Fenrrir, la mascota de la Princesa que custodia los jardines del palacio. Relájense solo esta memorizando nuestra apariencia y aroma, para que no nos ataque en el futuro.

En eso se escucho a Fluttershy mi mando al lobo.

Fluttershy acariciaba la barriga del lobo que estaba echado lomo a tierra, disfrutando de las caricias en su vientre – quien es un buen niño, quien es un buen lobito gigante de tres cabezas, a ver a ver.

Veryerait estaba impresionada – no lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo hiciste eso niña?

Fluttershy – simplemente lo acaricie un poco, nada mas…

Veryerait piensa – (_estas niñas no dejan de sorprenderme… esta chica Fluttershy pensé que era la mas débil de todas, después de Pinkie Pie y Rarity, sin embargo ella domo a Fenrrir con solo acariciarlo… Fenrrir fue por siglos la criatura mas feroz del territorio y es totalmente indomable, solo nuestra princesa era capaz de doblegarlo de esta forma, hasta el día de hoy al menos…_)

Después de eso todos siguieron su camino, en poco menos de 15 minutos ya estaban en las puertas del castillo Real de Miltia…

Las puertas se abrieron y entonces un viejo mayor domo poni de tierra las recibió.

Mayor domo – sean finalmente bienvenidas, queridas invitadas, la Princesa de Miltia les ofrece su más calurosa bienvenida…

Rainbow Dash – hey ¿y por que ella no se presenta en persona? Hemos venido de muy lejos solo porque ella pidió vernos.

Magic – la Princesa de Miltia siempre está en sus aposentos… por lo general solo a la generala Veryerait le está permitido pasar a verla.

Rainbow Dash – ¡que!...

Mayor Domo – de hecho Lord Magic…

Twilight – ¿Lord?...

Mayor Domo – la princesa de Miltia desea charlar con usted en privado, por favor pase a sus aposentos por aquí…

Magic – conozco el camino gracias…

Magic se adelanto y paso al frente, a los pisos más altos del castillo.

Mayor Domo – en cuanto a ustedes… la Princesa acido muy clara quiere que sus invitadas se sientan cómodas durante su estancia en el castillo, así que antes de la cena tendrán el privilegio de ocupar las termas reales.

Rarity se emociona como nunca – ¡termas Reales!...

AppleJack – bueno, un buen baño caliente no estaría mal después de tanto camino.

Rainbow Dash – bueno… supongo que no estaría mal…

Fluttershy – oh… muchas gracias por su amabilidad de verdad espero que no causemos inconvenientes.

Pinkie Pie ya traía puestos un esnorkel y muchos salvavidas – por suerte siempre traigo mis salvavidas y Esnorkels para una emergencia de Salvavidas y esnorkels.

Twilight – bueno… sería algo lindo, después de tantas dificultades en el viaje.

Mientras tanto en la torre más Alta del Castillo, donde estaban los aposentos de la Princesa de Miltia… Magic ya había ingresado y caminaba por los pasillos de la amplia estancia. La habitación era enorme y oscura, apenas unos rayos de luz iluminaban la estancia. Con innumerables columnas en todos lados, una brisa soplaba en el lugar dejando pequeños signos de congelamiento en algunas partes, cortinas trasparentes de ceda colgadas de todas las columnas, bailando a merced de la brisa dando un ambiente fantasmagórico.

Más adelante el unicornio espadachín se topo con lo que parecía ser una tropa de guardias, pero estos guardias tenían algo extraño…

A primera vista parecían Unicornios, pero sus cuernos eran curvos, y algunos de ellos parecían tener escamas en su lomo y flancos, de lado a lado cubriéndoles todo el entorno excepto el vientre.

Magic solo los vio y pensó – (_Kirins… híbridos entre Dragón y Unicornio, tan raros como poderosos, incluso son tan raros que un Kirin perfecto solo se consigue tras varias generaciones. Y claro todos ellos están al servicio de la princesa como su guardia personal…_)

Los guardias Kirin le mandaron a Magic una mirada suspicaz y tras un segundo le abrieron un par de enormes puertas que tenían tras ellos, y así Magic pasó a los aposentos de la Princesa de Miltia, ahí estaba… cubierta por su capa negra con bordados plateados, iluminada por una luz azul que emanaba del techo, cerca de ella un fénix de Hielo orgulloso a su derecha, sentado enzima de la empuñadura de su espada que también estaba allí.

Princesa de Miltia – ha pasado mucho tiempo Magic… ¿Cómo has estado?

Magic – dejemos de lado las formalidades… se que la única razón por la que me llamaste es por qué quieres oír los progresos de mi misión…

Princesa de Miltia –… veo que no has cambiado nada, aun tienes ese carácter de hierro, bien eso me alegra… y de hecho si era eso lo que quería escuchar de tus labios, quiero un reporte completo.

Magic – está bien, comenzare por el principio…

Mientras tanto con las Mane 6…

Ellas estaban disfrutando de las termas reales del castillo, las 6 en compañía de Veryerait estaban en una gran alberca octagonal de mármol blanco, y 8 pilares de mármol negro finamente tallados en cada esquina de la gran piscina. Y enrolladas en esas columnas negras habían estatuas de cabezas de Dragones con sus largos cuellos en espiral, y de sus bocas salía el agua caliente, directo de los manantiales.

Alrededor de ese espectáculo arquitectónico solo había formaciones rocosas naturales, dando a entender que todo eso se construyo dentro de una cavidad natural abajo del castillo.

Rainbow Dash suspiro muy relajada – ahh! Eso que bien se siente… mis alas se sienten como nuevas…

Twilight – pensé que el aceite que te regalo Magic protegería tus alas del frio…

Rainbow Dash – y lo hizo, pero aun así no pudo protegerlas del todo, podía sentir algo de frio, además mi Ala lesionada se siente mucho mejor.

La Pegaso Azul mueve un poco el ala que estaba lastimada.

Veryerait – las aguas termales de Miltia son conocidas por sus poderes curativos y terapéuticos, nuestros guerreros las usan para sobreponerse a grandes traumas y heridas terribles.

Twilight – entonces solo nos ¿dejan usar las termas reales para que podamos recuperarnos de lo que sufrimos en el viaje?

Veryerait – que suspicaz Twilight…

Rarity recostada sobre una de las paredes, con pepinillos en los ojos, y una toalla en la cabeza – pues yo la verdad agradezco el gesto… (Suspiro) esto se siente mejor que una tarde en el spa.

Pinkie Pie solo se dedicaba a sumergirse, y jugar al tiburón con una Aleta de juguete…

En eso Twilight nota la Cutie Mark de Veryerait, que había quedado al descubierto, era una reina de ajedrez, con un escudo y dos espadas cruzadas tras ella.

Twilight – ¿esa es tu Cutie Mark Veryerait?... con tu armadura puesta no habíamos podido verla…

Rarity – luce muy elegante… ¿Qué representa?

Veryerait – es muy simple en verdad… en un juego de Ajedrez la pieza con el mayor poder de ataque es la Reina, es la que tiene el mayor campo de acción para desplazarse, y la que representa la mayor amenaza para una gran mayoría de las piezas enemigas. En el Ajedrez ahí que vencer al enemigo anticipándose a él, y prediciendo sus jugadas, de la misma forma yo puedo predecir los movimientos de mis adversarios y anticiparme. El escudo y las 2 espadas cruzadas representan mi habilidad en el combate, y mi lealtad incondicional a mi patria.

Rainbow Dash – vaya, eso sonó a presunción…

Veryerait – y mira quien me critica a mí por ello…

Rainbow Dash – a todo esto, ¿Quién te hizo esa cicatriz en tu costado?

Veryerait rápidamente cubre una gran cicatriz que tenía en un costado del torso, muy cerca de su pata delantera derecha, parecía muy reacia al querer hablar de eso…

Veryerait – es algo que pertenece a mi pasado…

Mientras tanto en los aposentos de la Princesa…

Princesa de Miltia – bien… entonces todo ha salido según lo esperado, a pesar de los inesperados eventos que definitivamente no son una coincidencia.

Magic – así es… encontré "La guía de los secretos Oscuros" justo donde el Oráculo me dijo que la hallaría, obedeciendo mis órdenes solo arranque la hoja con el hechizo que necesitábamos, y a partir de ahí me dedique a tratar de reunir los ingredientes necesarios, con la mayor discreción que me fuera posible…

Princesa de Miltia – no fuiste muy discreto robando la "Garra del Dragón"…

Magic – así es, tuve que montar una situación caótica en villa poni en la cual no hubo consecuencias irreparables, ni permanentes, aprovechando el caos reinante entre en el ayuntamiento y robe la "Garra del Dragón". Lamentablemente necesitaba un chivo expiatorio que despejara dudas sobre mí, así que decidí aprovechar a una figura misteriosa y reconocida en la localidad, utilizando uno de sus trajes e infundiéndole vida con uno de mis hechizos pude montar una perfecta escena en la cual tendría a numerosos testigos de mi cuartada, principalmente al tener a los Elementos de la armonía como testigos a mi favor, fue algo que sin duda resultaría beneficioso en el futuro, ya que con ellas confiando en mi las probabilidades de ser descubierto por ellas disminuyeron dramáticamente a un 5%.

Princesa de Miltia – bien… que mas podía esperarse del Capitán de las fuerzas Elite.

Magic – que Celestia se conmocionara y levantara Leí marcial sobre Equestria, también era predecible, pero eso también encajaba en los planes teníamos la esperanza de que con la Princesa Celestia en Alerta total "La Hermandad del meteoro" afrontaría grandes impedimentos para circular con libertad, lamentablemente el incidente conocido como "La fuga" tiro por tierra ese esfuerzo.

Princesa de Miltia – ¿Cuántos ingredientes del hechizo has logrado reunir hasta el momento?

Magic – 3… hasta ahora…

Princesa de Miltia – bueno, considerando la situación actual es lógico que no hayas tenido tiempo suficiente de buscar más.

Magic – con el debido respeto Princesa… está claro que el mezclarme con Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas no causa más que retrasos a mi misión que debería ser una prioridad, por lo cual me veré forzado a distanciarme de ellas por el bien de mi misión.

Princesa de Miltia – denegado… los Elementos de la Armonía también son indispensables para nuestro triunfo, tarde o temprano podrían ser víctimas de un ataque, el hecho de que te hallas integrado a su círculo intimo resulta benéfico, tenemos plena confianza en que podrás protegerlas a pesar de todo.

Magic parecía más feliz de lo esperado, por la denegación de su solicitud – lo entiendo…

Princesa de Miltia – apropósito "Ellos" ¿comenzaron a moverse cerca de ustedes?…

Magic – si… hasta el momento e identificado a 2 de ellos… un poni de tierra que viste vestimentas típicas de Applelosa, parece un gran observador, paso 2 semanas vigilando a los elementos de la armonía, y recabando información, afortunadamente yo pase desapercibido para él, así que no pudo recabar información importante sobre mí, para el de vi ser solo una "basura" en el camino. El otro un Pegaso de color rojo que portaba una ballesta cargada con un poder mágico fuera de lo común, era iracundo y fácil de manipular por su Ira.

Princesa de Miltia – se que quizás no parezcan enemigos peligrosos pero recuerda Magic, ellos son tu sangre y carne, por ende tienen un potencial igual de grande al tuyo, no los subestimes.

Magic – no lo haré… además solo conocí a 2, aun quedan 4 que desconozco totalmente.

Después de aquella reunión, Magic salió Discretamente del castillo sin alertar a Twilight ni las demás Mane 6… y en la cena.

La cena había sido servida en una gran mesa, cuyo tamaño solo era superado por la inmensidad del comedor real… las chicas llevaban un buen tiempo sentadas esperando a su anfitriona.

Rainbow Dash – y ¿en verdad piensa venir a vernos?

Rarity – ¡Rainbow Dash! No seas maleducada, es obvio que tarde o temprano nuestra anfitriona aparecerá, obviamente al ser una princesa tiene demasiadas obligaciones que cumplir.

Fluttershy – aguardemos un poco más…

AppleJack – bueno la comida aun está caliente…

Pinkie Pie – ¿pero que pasara si no viene? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí esperando para siempre? Nos pondríamos viejas como la abuela Smith, o incluso nos pondríamos como esqueletos, y entonces no podríamos atender el asunto al que vinimos…

Twilight – Rarity tiene razón, hay que esperar… seria grosero empezar a comer sin ella, y saben bien que estamos aquí representando a Eqúestria, no podemos dejar aquí una mala impresión de nuestro reino y de la Princesa Celestia, frente a uno de sus Aliados…

Twilight se puso a sonreír nerviosamente, y a tener un ligero tic en el ojo…

Rainbow Dash trata de ignorar el rugir de su estomago – ho por Celestia… esto debe ser algún tipo de tortura…

Rarity – ¿apropósito donde está Magic?

Twilight – es verdad… no lo volvimos a ver después de que lo llamaron a su audiencia con la Princesa de Miltia.

Veryerait – lo más probable es que lo hayan enviado a su casa, ya que su propósito en el castillo termino, no era necesario que se quedara aquí más tiempo.

Rainbow Dash – ¿Magic tiene casa?...

En eso escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a ellas, al dirigir la vista a la dirección de la que venían esos pasos, podían ver que una alta yegua envuelta en una capa negra con bordados plateados de constelaciones, se aproximaba lentamente desde las sombras hasta ser visible a la luz de las velas en los candelabros, las Mane 6 no podían verle la cara por su capa, definitivamente no les sentaba muy cómodo este ambiente enigmático.

Princesa de Miltia – lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar señoritas, es para mí un honor recibirlas en mi casa "Elementos de la Armonía".

Rarity saluda con una reverencia – el placer es nuestro majestad.

Fluttershy – muchas gracias a usted por recibirnos…

Pinkie Pie – ¡muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!

AppleJack – el placer es todo nuestro.

Twilight – humildemente selo agradezco, a nombre de todas mis amigas.

Spike que también estaba sentado a la mesa, con un plato de jemas solo saludo con su Garra.

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada estaba de mal humor ya la tenía fastidiada el rugir de su estomago – mmm…

Princesa de Miltia – definitivamente son unas ponis muy interesantes… me recuerdan mucho a un grupo de amigos que solía tener cuando era más joven. – La Princesa se disponía a comer cuando de repente. – ho pero que modales los míos… como voy a comer con mi rostro cubierto, permítanme.

La mandataria retiro la capucha que cubría su cabeza, revelando quien era realmente… Twilight quedo impactada, Melena plateada que despedía millones de pequeños destellos, como si estuviera bañada en polvo de estrellas, un largo y elegante cuerno Azul oscuro como su cuerpo.

Twilight no tenía la menor duda de quién era, era nadie mas y nadie menos que la Princesa Stella Tión… la hermana menor de la Reina Cosmos, y antigua portadora del Elemento de la lealtad. La impresión de la Unicornio violeta fue tal que tiro el tenedor que sostenía para empezar a comer y quedo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Stella – ¿Qué pasa Twilight Sparkle? ¿Acaso mi apariencia te inspira temor?

Twilight – este… no, no es eso…

La cena continuo con normalidad, la conversación fue de lo mas casual, Stella Tión preguntaba cosas sencillas, y la verdad bastante predecibles, era claro que trataba de que cualquier dialogo con ellas fuera lo más superficial posible, al menos por ahora…

Tras terminada la cena…

Stella – bueno mis queridas invitadas, ya es hora de irnos a dormir mejor vallan y descansen, repongan fuerzas, mañana por la mañana les explicare por que las llame.

Las chicas aceptaron y fueron guiadas a sus habitaciones, Twilight no podía sacar de su mente este asunto, ella savia quien era ella realmente, pero no entendía que hacía en esta época, en este mundo como princesa de una nación guerrera…

¿Cuál es el gran misterio, detrás de Stella Tión y Miltia?...

Continuara…


	18. El Muñeco Asesino

Capitulo 18; "El Muñeco asesino"

Al día siguiente todas las mane 6 habían despertado de su sueño, la mañana era tranquila, los fuertes rayos del sol mañanero se escurrían de entre las nubes. El clima por ahora era estable, e incluso agradable, aun que claro el frio nunca se iba, pero un ambiente soleado lo volvía confortable sin duda.

Las Mane 6 habían sido convocadas a desayunar, fue un muy buen desayuno con una gran variedad, lo ideal para empezar el día con mucha energía, cosa que nuestras heroínas necesitarían, ellas no se imaginaban el día que les aguardaba.

Mientras tanto a la entrada de un bosque cercano al Castillo real, Magic estaba entrenando con su espada, estaba parado encima de la base ya talada de un enorme árbol, era tan grande y amplio que Magic fácilmente podía caminar en círculos dentro de lo que era el tronco talado.

Como entrenamiento Magic colocaba leña en el centro de este tronco, y una vez ubicada ahí Magic cortaba el madero con su espada, Magic partía la Leña en 2 de un solo tajo y ambas mitades salían volando por los costados… en eso una voz ronca y vieja llamo su atención desde atrás.

? – un trabajo limpio…

Magic – a pasado tiempo Tiresias ¿Cómo has estado?

En eso Magic se volteo, tras el había un viejo Dragón, erguido en 2 patas con un bastón de roble, y una larga y gris cabellera desalineada saliendo desde el principio de su cabeza hasta un cuarto de su cuello, y finalmente una barba recortada bajo su mentón, en su cara habían 3 enormes cicatrices, 2 de ellas en cada uno de sus ojos, en forma vertical y una en horizontal que atravesaba ambos ojos, obviamente eso lo volvía ciego. Estaba vestido con una larga y elegante túnica, y otros accesorios muy elegantes.

A pesar de ser un Dragón adulto y por demás longevo, Tiresias no parecía tener un tamaño superior al de Diana, lo cual despertaba algunas preguntas del porque…

Tiresias – sin duda tu técnica ha mejorado muchísimo, de eso no hay duda.

Magic – aun me sigue sorprendiendo que puedas saberlo solo con tu oído.

Tiresias se dirige hacia donde cayó una de las dos mitades de la leña partida, y siente el lado que cortó Magic con el tacto de su garra.

Tiresias se da cuenta que el lado de la leña que está sintiendo esta lizo y suave, sin astillas u otros signos de imperfección en el corte – y con mi Tacto puedo confirmarlo… ya veo, cortaste la leña de un solo tajo y sin destruir ninguna de las fibras, en otras palabras tu hoja separo la dos mitades en forma limpia sin hacer un daño violento, es la clase de marcas que deja una buena espada esgrimida por un espadachín habilidoso, eso es otra prueba contundente de tu enorme talento.

Magic – "talento"… creo que es muy pronto para llamarlo así, yo no tenía este nivel cuando Salí de Miltia, me tomo cerca de 2 años y medio alcanzarlo, y claro el entrenamiento diario.

Tiresias – si… justo por eso te recomendé viajar por el mundo y ampliar tus experiencias, es claro ver que el haber visto tantas cosas, oído tantas voces, olido tantos olores, y saboreado tantos sabores has adquirido experiencias que alguien que ha vivido toda su vida aquí jamás tendría. Ahora debes de ser 5 o 10 veces más fuerte y astuto de lo que eras al marcharte.

Magic – si… aun lo recuerdo…

Magic comienza a tener un flashback…

Esto ocurrió dos años y medio atrás, cuando Magic tenía 16 años…

_"Magic estaba sentado frente al viejo Dragón, quien empezaba a trazar dibujos en la tierra con su garra…"_

_Tiresias – Miltia es la nación del poder… los Miltianos son fieles a su naturaleza, así mismos y a sus compatriotas por encima de todas las cosas, con su inigualable sentido de la lealtad cada individuo cubre sus debilidades apoyándose en las fortalezas de sus compatriotas, de este modo cada uno opera y actúa como una gran maquinaria capaz de arrasar con enemigos de gran magnitud, gracias a su perseverancia y trabajo en equipo…._

_Equestria es la nación de la Armonía, los pacíficos Eqúestrinos viven una vida plena y tranquila, muy pocas veces se han visto forzados a confrontar grandes luchas por el destino de su patria, pero aun así poseen un inquebrantable espíritu que sale a relucir ante la adversidad y se convierte en su arma más poderosa ante el peligro…_

_Ossirya es el país de la magia, los Ossiryanos posen en su poder secretos mágicos inimaginables que nadie más conoce, aprecian el conocimiento la sabiduría y la cultura por sobre todas las cosas, y gracias a su gran apreciación del conocimiento pueden desarrollar proezas arquitectónicas y tecnológicas que rebasan a las de cualquier otra nación, por lo cual a su vez les proporciona una fuerza admirable y una asombrosa capacidad de adaptarse a los cambios…_

_Alexyst es el país de la solides, los grifos y leones que viven bajo el mandato del duque Alexander X, son diversos y fuertes son perseverantes y no se derrumban ante nada._

_Magic había escuchado con atención toda la explicación, sin haber entendido muy bien el punto – ¿Por qué me explicas todo esto?_

_Tiresias – por qué Magic, si aprendes todo de un solo lugar todo se vuelve rígido y tedioso, aprender y familiarizarte con todo de distintos lugares te ayudara a ser más completo, y contribuirá a hacerte más poderoso de lo que ya eres._

_Fin del Flashback…_

Magic – lo que me dijiste me hizo darme cuenta de lo pequeño que es este continente, decidí irme marcharme de Miltia y explorar tanto del mundo como me fuera posible…. Hasta hace medio año cuando me convocaron para esta misión…

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, las chicas fueron guiadas hasta los aposentos de la Princesa Stella, donde serian informadas de la presente situación.

Rainbow Dash – bueno al fin nos dirán por que estamos aquí…

Rarity – no seas grosera Rainbow Dash, estamos en los aposentos de una Princesa.

Twilight – por favor Princesa Stella, continúe…

Stella – de acuerdo… creo que ustedes están mejor informadas que yo acerca del suceso que sacudió Equestria hace 3 semanas, conocido por su gente como "La fuga" ¿verdad?... pues bien, la Fuga no solo afecto a Eqúestria, aun que parezca mentira, también Miltia se vio terriblemente afectada por algunos de esos escapes, y es justo por eso que solicite su ayuda.

Twilight – ¿quiere decir que algunos de los prófugos están aquí?

Stella – en resumen si…

Rainbow Dash – pues haberlo dicho antes, y díganos ¿Quién es? Nos desharemos de él en un 2 por 3.

En eso se empezaron a escuchar fuertes campanadas que llamaron la atención de la Alicornio Guerrera, de inmediato dirigió su a tensión a la ventana abierta mas cercana…

Stella – ya volvió…

Todos los pueblerinos se angustiaron ante la alarma que daban esas poderosas campanas, los guerreros y soldados por otro lado se pusieron en posición, alistando sus armas, los vigías apuntaban al cielo con sus catalejos y ahí lo vieron, parecía una bola de fuego Azul que se iba abriendo paso a toda velocidad entre las espesas nubes.

Vigía 1 grita con fuerza – ¡cuidado! ¡Ahí viene!

La esfera incandescente de color azul atravesó el denso mar de nubes y cayó sobre la capital de Miltia como un meteorito, atravesó algunos edificios derribándolos como si fueran nada y finalmente se estrello en la plaza central, reduciendo a añicos una estatua de la Princesa Stella Tión que estaba allí.

Al disiparse el humo podía verse la identidad del atacante, era aquella criatura que había estado sellada en el muro de Hielo, una armadura viviente cuya apariencia básica parecía estar basada en una Manticora, con esa luminiscente gema azul en su pecho, y ese inconfundible fuego azul salir desde su interior con cada exhalación que daba. Los pueblerinos que aun se habían quedado allí para verlo lo reconocieron de inmediato.

Poni campesino – es… es Steel Heart "El muñeco asesino"…

De inmediato cundió el pánico, los campesinos huyeron a sus casas y se prepararon como mejor podían, mientras los guardias y soldados de inmediato marcharon al combate.

2 Soldados ponis corrían hacia el monstruo metálico para someterlo, pero de inmediato este disparo una ráfaga de fuego azul desde una de sus garras, pero los soldados sobrevivieron cubriéndose con sus escudos que parecían estar hechos del mismo metal que sus armaduras, por alguna razón sus escudos y armaduras parecían resistir muy bien la intensa llama azul, que estaba fundiendo hasta la roca del piso.

De repente la larga cola de la criatura, la cual tenía una afilada cuchilla en la punta es sostenida contra el suelo por algo… una Dama Imperial, quien la sostenía contra el piso usando la horquilla de su lanza.

Dama imperial – no importa quién seis… ¡Miltia no baja la cabeza ante nadie!

De repente mas "Damas Imperiales" aparecieron de la nada, cada una atrapo una de las extremidades del monstruo de metal con su horquilla, y otras cuatro apresaron su cuello desde 4 extremos diferentes.

Mientras los dos Soldados que estaba cubriéndose del ataque de fuego ya tenían la vía libre para seguir atacando, a pesar de estar rodeado y apresado la criatura no parecía demostrar preocupación alguna, de hecho parecía encontrar bastante entretenida la situación.

Steel Heart –… reconozco que ustedes los Miltianos despliegan un poder extraordinario al colaborar juntos entre ustedes para derrotar a un enemigo poderoso, uniendo sus fuerzas… pero todo eso de nada sirve ante mí.

De este modo la criatura metálica hace un movimiento expulsando una honda de energía de color azul, expulsando a todas las Damas Imperiales que lo retenía. Se volteo a los 2 soldados Miltianos que lo habían atacado primero y volvió a atacarlos con el mismo fuego azul, una vez más se cubrieron tras sus escudos sin embargo.

Steel Heart – estoy consciente que el "Oreal-con", es uno de los metales más duros y pesados que existen, debido a su extraordinaria densidad molecular, justamente el metal que se usa para crear las armas y armaduras estándar del ejercito Miltiano, sin embargo, incluso un metal tan maravilloso como ese tiene sus límites. La primera vez solo ataque con el 15% de mi poder, esta vez usare el 35%...

El fuego creció en intensidad y sin previo aviso los escudos de aquellos 2 soldados se destrozaron por el calor y ellos mismos desaparecieron en las llamas abrasadoras, ni siquiera habían podido tener la oportunidad de gritar.

Una vez acabo con ellos, volvió su atención a una Dama Imperial que intentaba levantarse, y resistir el dolor que le genero el recibir la ráfaga de fuego azul…

Steel Heart se acerca a esa yegua, mientras carga mas fuego azul en sus garras – ningún oponente digno… que lamentable, y que pérdida de tiempo, mejor te librare de tu deshonra.

La Dama Imperial tensaba los dientes con furia mientras sentía su muerte aproximarse, y cierra los ojos. En ese momento el monstruo metálico suelta un golpe decisivo… cuando la Dama Imperial abre los ojos se sorprende al ver que alguien bloqueo ese golpe y la protegió, era Magic quien usaba su espada en su lomo como un escudo para bloquear ese ataque.

Magic – ¿estás bien?

Dama Imperial – si… claro…

Magic – muy bien, entonces reagrupa a tus compañeras y vayan a atender sus heridas, yo me haré cargo de esto.

La Dama Imperial asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro. Steel Heart parecía sorprendido y desconcertado por lo que paso.

Steel Heart – esa espada… freno mi golpe cargado con fuego azul como si nada, y ni siquiera parece tener una sola laceración. Tú ¿Quién eres? ¡Respóndeme!

Magic apoyo tranquilamente su casco delantero derecho en la empuñadura de su espada, y permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos sin emitir ni una palabra… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Magic se movió a una velocidad impresionante y se ubico detrás de su oponente asestando un terrible corte por el lado derecho de su cuerpo, la criatura rápidamente bloqueo el ataque, pero el acero de Magic traspaso la armadura partiendo por completo el ante brazo, y otra parte del brazo, y finalmente cortando una buena parte del torso, ese mismo golpe por el impacto lo mando a volar lejos chocando contra una pared.

Magic permaneció en posición con su espada entre los dientes, esperando el próximo movimiento de su oponente, por su parte Steel Heart estaba tratando de entender que paso, miraba a Magic a través del polvo levantado con esos penetrantes ojos que resplandecían de azul, y miraba el daño hecho a su cuerpo metálico, su brazo partido colgaba aun de algo que parecían cables o diminutas hebras, casi todas habían sido cortadas, y de sus aberturas emanaba mas de ese fuego azul que escapaba como sangre por una herida.

Steel Heart – ¿qué paso?... ¿Qué fue eso?... ese unicornio rápidamente se ubico tras de mi sin que mediera cuenta y de un solo golpe me hizo esto… no, no fue solo su espada, recubrió la espada con magia para intensificar la fuerza del corte… impresionante… es un oponente interesante.

El monstruo metálico empezó a levantarse con uno de sus brazos en un estado deplorable sin embargo, barios de esos cables cortados que dejaban escapar el fuego azul, cual venas perdiendo sangre empezaron a actuar como sopletes y empezaban a soldar las heridas en su cuerpo.

Steel Heart – definitivamente, un oponente interesante… pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?...

Magic – soy Magic Sword y ¿tu? ¿Quién eres?...

Steel Heart – soy Steel Heart, también conocido como "El muñeco asesino"…

Se pudo ver que ese nombre hizo eco en la memoria de Magic, por el cambio momentáneo que se dio en su mirada.

Steel Heart – puedo ver por tus pupilas dilatadas que, si sabes quien soy…

Magic Piensa – (_incluso se dio cuenta de eso… es un adversario terrible. El Muñeco asesino… conozco su historia, como olvidarla "la peor mancha en la historia de Miltia", comenzó justo después de que Miltia y Ossirya comenzaran sus negocios y acuerdos de intercambio, a cambio de diversos minerales con propiedades especiales que serian de interés de estudio para ellos, los Osiryanos nos prestarían algo de sus avances mágicos y tecnológicos. Incluso la alquimia que prácticamente es desconocida en Eqúestria llego hasta nosotros gracias a esos intercambios._

_Fue entonces que algunos ingenieros, magos y alquimistas comenzaron a contemplar la posibilidad de construir soldados autómatas que pudiesen luchar como si estuvieran vivos… aun que hubieron muchas oposiciones en el alto mando la Princesa Stella lo autorizo como una "Prueba" y entonces inicio el proyecto, denominado "Proyecto Resaca"._

_Al Principio fue prometedor, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, construyeron un prototipo muy avanzado, el primer Autómata de la futura producción en masa, fue bautizado como la capital que lo vería nacer Steel Heart.)_

Steel Heart interrumpe de repente – ¡oye!... ¡deja de estar ahí papando moscas! Te tardas demasiado en atacar, si no quieres hacerlo… – adopta posición de ataque – ¡con gusto lo hare yo primero!

El muñeco asesino se lanza a embestirlo con toda su fuerza, pero en ese momento alguien más interviene, un enorme minotauro con un gran martillo, y de un gran golpe dado por este Steel Heart es alejado de su objetivo…

El Minotauro era de color marrón, con una armadura que le cubría desde el pecho hasta las patas traseras, sobre su lomo solo traía pieles y otras cosas que le daban un aspecto barbárico, incluso traía un cinturón y otras tiras de cuero encima de la armadura, también tenía barios aretes en las orejas – ¿siempre tienes que divertirte sin invitarnos eh niño?

Magic – hola Brutus…

Brutus – bien, ahora dime qué ¿pasa aquí? Apenas he vuelto de la campaña del norte, y estoy cansado y de mal humor.

Magic – esa cosa es la legendaria Mancha de la historia de Miltia, "el muñeco asesino".

Brutus – ¿Steel Heart aquí?... vaya, y justo cuando uno lo empieza a ver como un mito, este aparece.

El monstruo Autómata se levanta de la pila de escombros, y mira con furia al minotauro, sin decir nada manda una esfera incandescente de color azul en contra del minotauro, este al verla llegar tan rápidamente a él, es incapaz de esquivarla a tiempo.

Brutus – demonios…

Magic – ¡Brutus!...

Pero justo antes de que esa masa de fuego azul lo alcanzara algo se interpuso en el medio, parecía un Boomerang gigantesco con forma de Ala de ave, esta insólita arma se había colocado en medio del Minotauro del martillo y su muerte segura, y no solo eso… sino que el arma seguía girando en el aire justo ahí frente a Brutus, y generaba una corriente de aire huracanado que estaba repeliendo a la masa de fuego azul, Magic reconoció de inmediato esa arma.

Magic – ese Boomerang… – rápidamente mira hacia arriba – es White Storm…

Efectivamente, arriba de ellos estaba White Storm, la Pegaso mas velos de Miltia, y capitana de la caballería Aérea Miltiana, ella fue quien arrojo el gran boomerang que salvo la vida de Brutus.

White Storm – ¡Brutus! ¡Deja de Star papando moscas como un idiota y date prisa en salir de ahí!

Brutus se alejo rápidamente y justo a tiempo, el Boomerang había sido desplazado por la poderosa bola de fuego, y siguió su camino destruyendo algunas cosas.

Magic nuevamente se puso en guardia, en eso un par de flechas se clavaron en la tierra justo frente a las garras de Steel Heart, todos dirigieron su a tensión a una torre cercana de donde vinieron las flechas, ahí estaba.

Falcón Arrow se muestra muy eufórico por la situación actual – ho bien, de la nada la vieja pandilla se a vuelto a juntar, como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Hola Brutus, White! Hace años que no luchábamos juntos.

Brutus – ja… típico t gusta llegar tarde para poder lucirte…

Falcón Arrow – bah… déjame en paz, bebí mas de la cuenta anoche y aun no me recupero de la resaca…

En ese momento otra voz interrumpe de inmediato, era una voz mucho más seria y masculina, pero con un cierto atice de juventud.

? – ¿otra vez discutiendo frente al enemigo?... que poco profesionales, no entiendo como conservan sus rangos como "Soldados Elites".

La voz venia de un grifo con cabeza negra, y peinado hacia atrás traía puesta una armadura de color gris apagado con un cinturón de cuero alrededor del peto, en su espalda dos enormes Shurikens con cadenas negras.

Falcón Arrow – a Davis ya decía yo que nos hacías falta, y contigo oficialmente el "Comando Elite" otra vez esta completo…

Steel Heart no emitió palabra alguna, y directamente los ataco generando una onda expansiva con su poderosa energía, rápidamente el "Comando Elite" se replegó para ponerse a salvo del ataque enemigo… una vez este ceso el primero en contraatacar fue Falcón Arrow.

Sus flechas volaban por el aire a una gran velocidad desde una gran distancia, las primeras flechas que Falcón lanzaba eran bloqueadas con un solo golpe de las garras de Steel Heart y destruidas por estas.

Steel Heart se lanza a perseguirlo volando, mientras sigue recibiendo sus disparos – tonto… ¿crees que tus pequeños mondadientes aran una diferencia?

El Poni arquero hizo caso omiso de las palabras del Golem de acero y continuo disparando y alejándose de él tanto como podía, lamentablemente sus flechas escasamente dañaban el blindaje del cuerpo de su oponente.

Steel Heart piensa mientras sigue golpeando flechas – ¿Qué demonios pretende?... ¿de verdad es tan estúpido como para entender que no es un oponente digno para mí? ¿O ha escogido su Orgullo por encima de su vida?

En ese preciso momento mientras Steel Heart seguía destruyendo flechas con sus solas garras, unas espadas hechas de energía mágica fueron lanzadas hacia el por la espalda. El monstruo metálico rápidamente se volteó y con sus garras atrapo las espadas de energía haciéndolas añicos con un solo revés de la misma, las esquirlas de energía caían al suelo, fue cuando Magic venia hacia el volando a toda velocidad.

El Golem con forma de Manticora se preparo para recibirlo de lleno ya que todo indicaba que Magic iba a estrellarse con el frontal mente, en ese momento materializo en sus cascos dos espadas de energía y se preparo para atacarlo con ellas, pero cuando ambas espadas chocaron con las garras de Steel Heart, estas simplemente se hicieron pedazos también… en ese breve instante cuando las miradas de ambos se entrecruzaron en el ardor de la batalla el Golem le pregunto al Unicornio espadachín.

Steel Heart – ¿y esto es todo lo que me ofreces?...

Magic no respondió, solo esbozo una leve sonrisa que desconcertó a su contrincante, en ese momento desde la hoja de su espada emano una gran hoja de energía mucho más larga que su espada real, y con esa hoja partió en dos a Steel Heart, separando las mitades inferiores y superiores de su cuerpo.

Mientras la mitad inferior de su cuerpo metálico caía al suelo, en ese momento, Magic había hecho un gesto con su casco, lo cual fue una señal y White Storm lanzo su boomerang para golpear a Steel Heart justo en la espalda mandándolo a toda velocidad contra el suelo, pero no llego hasta el, por qué a toda velocidad algo mas llego y desde el suelo lo golpeo con una potencia sorprendente…. Después de eso White Storm comenzó a volar a una velocidad tal, que parecía una especie de has de color blanco que golpear incesantemente el cuerpo metálico de Steel Heart, ya le había causado muchas abolladuras dada la fuerza de sus golpes.

Como golpe de Gracia la Pegaso blanca tomo distancia colocándose a espaldas del enemigo mientras aun era suspendido en el aire por la fuerza de los constantes golpes, y entonces se lanzo en caída libre a toda velocidad contra él, mientras lo hacía empezó a dar vueltas en su propia eje generando un ligero tornado alrededor suyo que se iba intensificando mas y mas, entonces ese tornado golpeo la espalda de Steel Heart con muchísima fuerza, la potencia del impacto fue tal que dejo un hueco en la tierra al aterrizar, y al liberarse la corriente de aire del tornado, este se expandió mandando a volar muchas cosas de los alrededores con muchísima violencia.

Con ese impacto el yelmo/cabeza de la criatura salió volando fuera de su cuerpo, y Brutus lo atrapo en su mano…

Brutus – je… no selo puedes negar, por algo su nombre es White Storm, ella invento el "tornado feroz", pero bueno seguro ya lo sentiste en carne propia, ahora ¡adiós!...

Brutus arroja la cabeza de Steel Heart y con su poderoso martillo la manda a bolar lejos…

Brutus – ja… que fácil…

Magic se puso en guardia nuevamente – no… apenas empezó la pelea.

De repente desde el interior del cráter la armadura abollada y casi destruida comenzó a levantarse emanando ese fuego azul de todas sus aberturas, con esos cables que mantenían unidas todas sus piezas, el yelmo que había sido enviado lejos por el martillo de Brutus había regresado rápidamente, la armadura se estaba reconstruyendo a un ritmo relativamente rápido.

Magic habla fuerte y claro – ¡rápido! ¡Falcón Arrow! ¡Colócate en una posición alta y sirve como distracción en caso de ser necesario! Davis, White Storm alístense serán el apoyo Aéreo, prepárense a atacar en el momento más propicio cuando el enemigo no tenga sus defensas centradas en ustedes, Brutus a mi lado, seremos la primera línea de ataque.

Todos asumieron sus posiciones, por otro lado Steel Heart que apenas podía mantenerse unido por los cables empezó a cargar energía en una de sus garras, claramente se preparaba para lanzar un ataque.

En ese preciso momento una lanza dorada atravesó esa garra rompiéndola en pedazos, todos la reconocieron…

Brutus – esa lanza es de…

Magic – Diana…

En eso la dragona herrera descendió del cielo en picada a toda velocidad.

Diana – hola a todos ¿me extrañaron?

Magic – Diana ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Diana – ¿se te olvida que yo también pertenezco al "Comando Elite"? y "un pajarito" me conto que se estaban divirtiendo sin mí, así que vine volando tan rápido como pude hasta aquí.

Davis – ahora si el grupo está completo, podemos comenzar con la fiesta…

Magic – Rápido no le den tiempo a que se reconstruya, ataquémoslo ahora mientras todo su poder se centra en reconstituirse.

Davis ataca con sus Shurikens y entonces estos atrapan a Steel Heart con sus cadenas, el Golem intenta destruirlas con su fuego azul pero es inútil, las cadenas no muestran ningún signo de cambio.

Davis mantiene las cadenas fuertemente sujetas – es inútil, estas cadenas están hechas de "Metal Oscuro", son prácticamente indestructibles, y por lo que veo esa llama azul que generas no es ninguna excepción.

Steel Heart con su cuerpo a medio reconstruir solo mira la situación de manera analítica, entonces el Golen simplemente envió dos corrientes energéticas a través de las cadenas las cuales noquearon a Davis sin ningún problema.

White Storm – ¡Davis!... ¡maldito seas!

Magic – ¡no! ¡White Storm no lo ataques! ¡No sabemos como pueda responder!

La Pegaso blanca lanza su Boomerang con furia hacia Steel Heart, de inmediato Steel Heart detuvo el curso de la gigantesca arma con algún tipo de magia e inmediatamente la regreso a su dueña a tal velocidad que no pudo evitar ser golpeada por esta y quedar sepultada tras una pila de escombros.

Diana – maldición… subestimamos demasiado a este maldito.

Magic piensa mientras no baja la guardia – (_ciertamente, aun que desde el principio demostró un nivel tremendo, nuestro trabajo en equipo inicialmente lo supero y le causo un gran daño… no él se dejo lastimar para juzgarnos como oponentes, ahora es cuando decidió luchar con todo su poder. –_tensa los dientes indignado – _desde el principio intuí que algo no andaba bien._)

Brutus – Magic rápido dinos que hacer, aun me tienes a mí a Falcón y Diana, podemos luchar.

Magic – debemos detener su regeneración, debe existir algún punto vital en su cuerpo que sea la fuente de su poder, debemos hallarlo y destruirlo.

En eso Steel Heart le dedico una mirada a Falcón que estaba en un tejado cercano, el poni arquero se dio cuenta, pero fue demasiado tarde… el Golem armadura envió unas imperceptibles ondas que eran como aire comprimido, que además de cortar la casa sobre la que el estaba parado le cerceno desde el antebrazo para abajo la pata donde tenía su ballesta.

Falcón Arrow cae al suelo con su Casco delantero derecho amputado – ¡ahh!

Magic reacciono inmediatamente al ver a otro compañero herido – ¡Falcón!

Magic se voltea con furia, pero evita lanzarse así como así contra su oponente, en vez de eso trata de calmarse y disimuladamente ase señales con sus cascos, para Diana y Brutus que aun están con él, para que cumplieran sus respectivas órdenes.

Steel Heart – ¿Qué estarás tramando ahora?

En eso Brutus llamo la atención golpeando el suelo con su martillo, al hacerlo unas rocas salieron directo desde la tierra y una vez en el Aire Brutus las golpeo con toda su fuerza, lanzando de este modo proyectiles de roca solida a una gran velocidad.

Steel Heart dejo escapar una sutil risa y simplemente bloqueo el ataque con un escudo mágico, cuando se disipo el polvo levantado se dio cuenta que diana ya no estaba.

Steel Heart – ¿y la dragona?... acaso huyo…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cayendo a toda velocidad sobre él, Steel Heart rápidamente reacciono y creó un escudo encima de su cabeza.

Tal como lo había percibido, era un ataque sorpresa, Diana no había escapado, se había echado a volar a toda velocidad hacia arriba para luego caer en picada sobre su blanco, sin embargo su oponente había percibido el ataque y ya lo había Bloqueado, la lanza de Diana se estrello a una velocidad impresionante contra el escudo protector de Steel Heart, no obstante tal parece que el escudo no consiguió repelerla del todo, ya que la punta de la lanza consiguió penetrar el escudo aun que no llego hasta el Golem, y no solo eso sino que la cuchilla de la lanza seguía intentando entrar y el escudo mágico comenzaba a agrietarse, lo que impresiono a la criatura.

Steel Heart – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que una lanza común y corriente puede penetrar mis defensas mágicas aun que fuese tan poco? Eso es ridículo…

Diana dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y afirma orgullosa – se nota que no sabes nada, cerebro de Aluminio… permíteme explicártelo, esta no es "una Lanza común y corriente" como tú la llamas, lo que sostengo entre mis garras es un "Pelo de Dragón", las lanzas Pelo de dragón son únicas en su tipo, porque solo pueden ser fabricadas por un dragón herrero cuya habilidad y técnicas sean de alguien cuyo nivel se encuentre entre los 5 mejores Artesanos de Miltia, las leyendas dicen que cuando una de estas lanzas es esgrimida por un guerrero dragontino, no existe nada que estas lanzas no puedan traspasar.

Terminada la explicación puso un poco más de fuerza en intentar romper el escudo de Steel Heart, y efectivamente las grietas se iban incrementando…

Steel Heart – no me importa que tan especial sea esa lanza de la que estas tan orgullosa, no ha avanzado ni cinco milímetros desde que se incrusto en mi barrera, tal parece que presumes demasiado de tu reputación.

Diana – ¿y quien dijo que quería traspasar tu escudo por completo?

En eso el Golem rápidamente le dedico su atención a los otros dos que aun estaban ahí, Magic estaba esgrimiendo su espada entre sus dientes apuntándole directo a su enemigo con su arma, parecía que lanzaría una estocada directa hacia él, Magic había concentrado una gran cantidad de Magia en la hoja de su espada, la cual era incrementada por el metal estelar de esta, Steel Heart se vio impresionado por semejante poder.

Steel Heart – no… no puedes estar hablando enserio…

Magic no articulo palabra alguna y simplemente se lanzo a atacar a su enemigo a toda velocidad con su espada bañada en una enorme cantidad de poder… la hoja choco horizontalmente contra el escudo debilitado por el ataque de diana y lo traspaso, las Esquirlas de energía volaban por los aires, fue un breve instante cuando la mirada del Golem y la de Magic se cruzaron…

Un instante después de haber roto el escudo de Steel Heart, Magic realizo un segundo ataque aun con ese mismo poderoso golpe destrozo en su totalidad el peto de Steel Heart dejando ver que secreto escondía en el.

Magic y Diana rápidamente se replegaron y retrocedieron.

Los 3 guerreros pudieron ver el interior del peto de Steel Heart, había una especie de corazón artificial que resplandecía de azul, este corazón estaba unido a una infinidad de cables que eran los mismos que estaban esparcidos por todo su cuerpo.

Magic – ahora entiendo… este es tu secreto, ese corazón artificial es la fuente de todo tu poder, también es el generador de esas poderosas llamas azules que son la fuente de tu magia, todo es lo mismo en resumen, tu vida y tu poder son la misma cosa.

Brutus – bien… ahora que sabemos dónde golpear ¿para qué esperamos?

Brutus se lanzo a toda velocidad contra su enemigo con su martillo, su obvia intención era golpear el corazón artificial con él.

Magic rápidamente grita tratando de frenar al Minotauro, pero este no lo escucha, es cuando el martillo se acerco a escasos centímetros del corazón artificial y este se desintegro como si no fuera nada, cuando el Minotauro se dio cuenta ya era tarde, no podía frenar su embestida que era pronta a convertirse en un suicidio.

Afortunadamente Diana lo tomo del cinturón con su cola y lo jalo con toda su fuerza para atrás.

Brutus observa asombrado su martillo – que… ¿Qué demonios paso?

Magic – es lo que me temía, como esas llamas azules salen de ahí me temo que el calor que genera debe ser terriblemente intenso, una prueba de eso es que una vez acercaste tu martillo a escasos centímetros de él, este comenzó a disolverse en segundos solo por el calor que emanaba – Magic piensa – (_no solo eso… el calor que emana es abrasador, incluso a esta distancia siento como si mi cara estuviera a centímetros de una hornalla encendida, es un calor sofocante…_)

Steel Heart – perfecto, ahora si estas aprobado ¿Magic cierto?...

Magic – si así me llamo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Steel Heart – me alegra mucho poder encontrar a un oponente a mi altura, además de la Princesa Stella claro, me siento muy satisfecho por haber conocido a alguien tan competente.

Magic – ve al grano…

Steel Heart – ho… directo y al punto, ja, ja, me gusta, seguro tú perteneces a la "Intensificación" ¿no?

Magic no emano palabra o gesto alguno, pero su mirada lo decía todo…

Steel Heart – tal parece que en tus ojos dice claramente "¿y eso como lo sabes?" bueno si lo deseas puedo decírtelo, no me molesta la verdad, mi propósito es buscar peleas con oponentes poderosos, pura y simple batalla, en una batalla es necesario saber a qué te enfrentas, y claramente conocer a tu enemigo es parte fundamental de ello, familiarizarte con sus tácticas y maniobras, con sus técnicas y estilo de batalla, con su personalidad y estado sicológico, con las condiciones que le acarrean el campo de batalla en donde se combate, todos estos factores representan la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Magic alega seriamente y sin bajar la guardia – eso es algo básico del combate, no me estás diciendo nada que responda la duda.

Steel Heart – en fin, por tal motivo es lógico que conozco lo básico y esencial de todas las clases de enemigos que me puedo encontrar en el mundo, por eso mismo yo se que entre los Unicornios existen 5 tipos de Magia, las cuales controlan el flujo de poder y el límite de sus habilidades según su personalidad y Cutie Marks. Estos 5 estilos son conocidos como Intensificar, Controlar, Ilusión, Regeneración e Invocación. Viendo como luchaste y tu forma de ser, salta a la vista que perteneces a la Intensificación, los Unicornios que pertenecen al tipo intensificador son de carácter intenso, y se especializan en magia de Ataque, todo tipo de magia ofensiva posible, por ende no son muy diestros con otros tipos de magias, como la magia curativa o la invocadora, de hecho está demostrado que el máximo margen de éxito que puede hacer un Unicornio de tipo intensificar es, Intensificar 100%, Ilusión 80%, Control 60%, Invocación 20% y Regeneración 00%, ese es tu limite.

Magic – ya veo, entonces ya savias todo eso, debo admitir que te subestime…

Steel Heart – y yo debo admitir que eres un oponente maravilloso, durante el combate demostraste tener una mente ágil y una impresionante capacidad estratégica, también para asumir el mando de un grupo como este se requiere de cierto carisma y don de mando que no es algo que se pueda adquirir de la noche a la mañana, durante la batalla impartiste las instrucciones adecuadas para que cada subordinado actuara en consecuencia según la situación y fuiste rápido al evaluar la situación dadas las condiciones actuales que se presentaban ante ti, eso denota una enorme flexibilidad mental ante una situación de vida o muerte. Y lo más importante… con ayuda de tu grupo pudieron hacerme semejante nivel de daño, aun que su grupo ha quedado casi eliminado en consecuencia.

Magic – así es ¿y cual es tu punto?

Steel Heart – que a partir de ahora voy a estar detrás de ti Magic Sword, ya no me interesa Miltia, y ninguno de esos guerreros fracasados, tu eres el plato fuerte, el premio mayor y prometo que no dejare de perseguirte hasta que uno de los 2 deje de existir.

Steel Heart se reconstruye por completo y alza el vuelo a toda velocidad marchándose…

Brutus – maldito… esta totalmente desquiciado, y ahora tu eres su objetivo principal Magic.

Magic – me lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que pasa…

Brutus - … si tienes razón…

Mientras tanto en el Castillo real, las Mane 6 vieron todo lo que ocurrió a través de una esfera mágica que les proveyó Stella.

AppleJack – establos y corrales… ¿pero que fue eso?

Rainbow Dash – woooh ¿vieron lo que hizo esa Pegaso? creo que ahora tendré que comerme mis palabra sobre ella…

Pinkie Pie – woooh fue increíble, vieron como esa cosa grande y Metálica cayó del cielo con esas llamas azules, y como quemaba todo a su paso y luego Magic apareció y todos se pusieron a pelear con él, y…

Rarity le tapa la boca a la poni fiestera – si cariño todos lo vimos, ahora escuchemos que nos tiene que decir la Princesa Stella.

Fluttershy – se parecía mucho a una Manticora, pero era una maquina ¿cierto?

Twilight – por favor Princesa Stella prosiga…

Stella – en fin… creo qué ustedes ya lo vieron por sí mismas, este es justamente el problema por el cual las convoque a ustedes, y a Magic. La criatura que ustedes vieron se llama Steel Heart "El muñeco asesino"…

Las Mane 6 guardan un enigmático silencio, mientras la Princesa Stella Tión está teniendo un flashback.

_"ocurrió hace exactamente 140 años… en aquellos días Miltia estaba colmado de enemigos como ahora, teníamos los mejores guerreros, artesanos, herreros e inventores de armas de aquel entonces, pero sin importar que tan grande fuera nuestro poder militar, las bajas en nuestro ejército eran un problema, y una constante preocupación que sacaba de equilibrio la balanza del poder._

_Por aquellos días Miltia comenzó a negociar con Ossirya, la potencia tecnológica y Mágica más grande del planeta, gracias a nuestros intercambios comerciales pudimos tener muchos avances en el campo de la magia y la tecnología, y fue entonces cuando los mejores ingenieros, magos y alquimistas de todo el reino quisieron darle una respuesta al problema de las bajas en nuestro ejército, crear soldados inmortales… desde el principio me opuse al proyecto, pero era una situación desesperada, y aun que desde un inicio tuve mala espina, lo autorice esperando lo mejor._

_Fueron muchas las ideas y diversos proyectos fracasados, pero al final optaron por la mejor y única solución, crear un arma viviente que no sintiera dolor, miedo ni dudas._

_Fueron barios los experimentos realizados, a través del ensayo y error consiguieron generar el diseño del que sería el primer prototipo en su tipo. Con una Armadura como cuerpo, y un intrincado sistema de irrigación similar a las venas y arterias de un organismo viviente, para enviar a todo el cuerpo la poderosa llama azul, la fuente de vida._

_Y finalmente lo consiguieron… Steel Heart nació…_

_Desde el principio el recibió una orden muy simple "pelear hasta la muerte, y derrotar a todos los enemigos posibles", y la cumplió muy bien, al principio su mente no tenia mas razonamiento que la de un bebe, las experiencias iban alimentando su cerebro artificial y con el tiempo formarían un patrón de lógica, como la mente de un ser orgánico, sin embargo su desarrollo mental supero con creses nuestras expectativas._

_Con su gran poder nos proveyó de una ventaja absoluta sobre nuestros enemigos, guerras y disputas fronterizas que no se habían arreglado en 100 años, llegaron a su fin en un solo día… odio admitirlo, pero la prosperidad y gran poderío militar y territorial que tenemos ahora, se lo debemos al tiempo que Steel Heart aun luchaba junto a nosotros, entonces paso…_

_Steel Heart, el Arma suprema jamás creada por Miltia se rebeló en contra de sus propios creadores, había creado su propia personalidad e independencia, pero su comportamiento y forma de vivir seguía obedeciendo la simple orden que cele dio desde un inicio. "luchar hasta la muerte y derrotar al enemigo", pero lamentablemente el tenia su propia definición de quienes eran sus enemigos, y actuó en consecuencia, como resultado creamos una criatura indetenible con hambre de batallas, y que solo buscaba a los mejores contrincantes para derrotarlos para su propia gloria._

_… desafío a los mejores guerreros y soldados de Miltia, y los venció a todos uno tras otro, me vi forzada a enfrentarme a él en persona e intentar destruirlo por el bien del reino, pero fue inútil, nuestros poderes eran casi parejos, el choque de mis poderes con unos iguales habría destruido toda Miltia, antes de poder salvarla… no tuve más remedio y le Solicite ayuda a la Princesa Celestia de Eqúestria, uniendo nuestras fuerzas las 2 fácilmente pudimos lanzar un poderoso hechizo, y sellar a Steel Heart para siempre en el interior de una muralla de hielo."_

Fin del Flashback…

Stella – y ahí permaneció hasta ase barias semanas, cuando el incidente conocido como "la fuga" lo libero de su ancestral prisión.

Twilight – pero si la Princesa Celestia y usted tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotras?

Stella – sencillo… volver a sellar a Steel Heart de la misma forma parecería una alternativa fácil y conveniente, pero me temo que eso es un error… –Todas guardan un enigmático silencio, mientras aguardan que la mandataria prosiga – para empezar Equestria debió salir más perjudicada que Miltia por culpa de la fuga, eso significa que Celestia tendrá los cascos llenos en este momento, ese es el primer punto. El segundo punto es que sellarlo de la misma forma obviamente no es una buena idea, ya quedo demostrado que puede ser liberado de ahí de manera aun inexplicable, por lo cual la única y mejor opción debe ser destruirlo. Y el tercer y último punto, destruirlo era algo extremadamente difícil incluso para Celestia y yo luchando juntas, por eso esta ves acudí aun poder superior al de Celestia e incluso al mío propio "Los Elementos de la Armonía"…

Todas quedan asombradas…

AppleJack – ¿significa que debemos enfrentarnos a eso?

Rarity – ¡pero eso es una locura chicas! Ustedes mismas lo vieron, Magic y sus amigos dieron lo mejor y terminaron vencidos.

La voz de Magic irrumpió de repente en la conversación – me lo imagine… por eso solicitaste vernos a los 7, querías que ellas destruyeran a Steel Heart por ti, y me llamaste a mí para que pudiéramos repeler su próximo ataque.

Twilight prosigue algo incomoda – me gustaría que pudiéramos ayudar Princesa Stella, pero ni siquiera trajimos los Elementos con nosotras.

Stella – de eso no se preocupen, sus elementos los tengo aquí mismo.

La Princesa guerrera trae con su magia la misma caja en donde usualmente están guardados "los Elementos de la Armonía", dentro de la bóveda del palacio.

Rarity – ¡Por Celestia!

Rainbow Dash – ¡son los Elementos!

AppleJack – ¿pero cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Stella – Ryrus y Elioz fueron mandados a Eqúestria para trasportar personalmente ellos los Elementos de la armonía desde Eqúestria hasta Miltia, y garantizar una trasferencia segura.

Twilight – ¿Qué? Entonces ¿esa era la misión secreta a la que fueron enviados por Veryerait cuando llegamos?

Stella – correcto, los Elementos de la Armonía son tan valiosos para Miltia como para Eqúestria, por eso no podíamos darnos el lujo de que tuvieran un viaje inseguro.

Rainbow Dash exclama con algo de enojo – claro, y a nosotras nos hicieron recorrer el infierno.

Stella – de cualquier forma, ustedes 6 deben prepararse, mañana planificaremos el ataque decisivo contra Steel Heart, Magic obviamente estarás al frente, tu fortaleza será indispensable para el enfrentamiento. – Magic no responde nada, solo seda media vuelta y seba… – Magic ¿adónde vas aun no término?

Magic – no lo permitiré…

Stella – ¿Qué?

Magic – he dicho que no las dejare luchar contra Steel Heart, yo mismo me enfrentare a él solo, y lo destruiré.

Twilight queda sorprendida y a la vez preocupada – ¿pelear solo contra él? Pero Magic, vimos lo que paso, peleaste en equipo y ni aun así le ganaste…

Magic – por qué no conocía la fuerza de mi enemigo en ese momento, ahora estoy seguro que puedo reaccionar mejor en su contra, en la pelea anterior mis probabilidades de vencerlo seguramente eran inferiores al 5%, dadas las condiciones y circunstancias del enfrentamiento. Pero ahora tengo un plan si lo llevo acabo mis posibilidades de vencerlo serán del 77%.

AppleJack – no soy buena con las matemáticas Magic, pero hasta yo sé que eso no garantiza totalmente tu victoria en lo absoluto.

Magic – es mejor que nada, contra un enemigo así me temo que es lo más cerca que se puede estar de vencerlo, dado el caso las probabilidades son alentadoras.

Stella – cometiendo también el innecesario riesgo de perderte, Magic definitivamente mi respuesta a tu petición es no, eres demasiado valioso para perderte en garras de esa basura.

Magic – no era una solicitud…

Magic no emitió palabra alguna y se dio media vuelta para marcharse…

Stella – ¡Magic adonde crees que vas! Detente ahora mismo… ¡es una orden de tu maestra! ¡Detente ya!

Magic no se detuvo ni un solo paso solo siguió su camino ignorando por completo a Stella…

Un rato más tarde Magic se encontraba en su residencia, era una casona de aspecto elegante, que aparentemente estaba cerrada, Magic tenía la llave. Cualquiera esperaría ver sirvientes y varios lujos en una casa como esa, pero ahí no, no había ningún sirviente, aun que habían muebles casi todos estaban cubiertos por sabanas como si nadie hubiera habitado esa mansión en años.

Magic se dirigió a otro cuarto que estaba cerrado también, obviamente la llave de esta habitación también estaba en su poder…

El interior de esa habitación era una armería privada, en las paredes y en pequeños estantes por doquier habían espadas, hachas, lanzas, armas de todos los tipos y calibres, incluso habían bombas, cañones y pólvora, pero la pieza central era una armadura para un poni, con un escudo incluido, era una armadura de color negro, y lucia intimidante.

Magic – mi Armadura Heráldica… nunca creí que volvería a usarla…

Magic estaba por prepararse para luchar una guerra el solo, contra un enemigo que parecia imparable.

Continuara…


	19. El Estilo maestro

Capitulo 19; "El Estilo Maestro"

Magic empaco un gran cargamento y se lo llevo con él a las afueras de la ciudad, sin decir nada, y sin saber que estaba siendo observado de cerca.

Striker lo espiaba desde una colina cercana con un catalejo – ¿y ahora que estas tramando?...

Saeta – vaya fiesta la que tuvieron hace poco ¿no Striker?

Striker – tú cállate, y limita tu atención a nuestra cena…

Saeta le devuelve su atención a una olla que estaba hirviendo bajo una fogata.

Striker – de verdad, creo que Nuka tiene un presentimiento con él.

Saeta – ¿piensa que es otro de nuestros hermanos?

Striker – yo la verdad lo dudo, has estado cerca de él ¿no Saeta?

Saeta – claro que si…

Striker – entonces es claro que no lo es, si tu "Estigma" no reacciono a su presencia, entonces no es un hermano.

Saeta – sabes bien que el "Estigma" no reacciona siempre ante la presencia de un hermano cuando lo encontramos, primero su esencia tiene que quedar al descubierto para que sea detectado por el "Estigma".

Striker sonríe maliciosamente, aun espiando al unicornio espadachín con su catalejo – por cierto Saeta ¿Por qué era que te obsesionaba tanto esa tal Rainbow Dash?...

Saeta se mantuvo en silencio, pero por dentro un terrible odio le corroía las entrañas…

Striker seguía profundizando, cada vez más en las heridas emocionales del Pegaso rojizo – creo recordar que tenía algo que ver con tu ala inservible ¿no? ¿Acaso ella te la inutilizo? ¿Por eso la odias tanto?

Saeta estaba lleno de furia, tensaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrarle.

Saeta habla fuerte mente lleno de ira – todo por culpa de su maldito ¡"Sonic Rainbow"! esta ala quedo estropeada por su culpa, y con ella ¡todos mis sueños!...

Saeta golpeaba el suelo con furia, mientras que Striker sonreía viendo que hundió el casco en la yaga, gozaba como un bastardo con el sufrimiento de su medio-hermano.

Saeta exclama sin ver a su medio hermano directamente – ¿y tú que idiota?

Striker responde con una sonrisa sínica – ¿Qué ahí conmigo de qué?

Saeta cuando dejo de enfurecerse se volteo al sombrío poni vaquero – no te hagas el gracioso, de todos nosotros eres el único que nunca dejo en claro que es lo que pretende conseguir… a ver ¿Cuál es tu jodido trauma?

Striker – a eso… pues veras…

Striker parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, esa pregunta parecía haber tocado un rincón en la mente de Striker, que hasta ese momento había estado oculto bajo una máscara de dureza, arrogancia y crueldad desmedida.

El recuerdo más doloroso de Striker…

Striker observaba fijamente un tronco de árbol, unas gotitas de agua caían incesantemente de la nieve, que lentamente se derretía entre sus ramas.

A medida que las gotas iban cayendo una después de otra, sus recuerdos invadían su mente… solo podía recordar millones de rizas, burlescas y crueles carcajadas de una muchedumbre que invadían su cabeza, y la voz de una yegua que exclama gritando y llorando.

"–_ ¡Striker! ¡Hijo mío! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!_"

Striker rápidamente saco un naipe y lo lanzó hacia el tronco, el naipe partió por la mitad la próxima gota que estaba cayendo, y luego se incrusto en el árbol.

Striker se acerca al tronco para recuperar su naipe – sencillo… lo único que quiero es conseguir una simple emoción…

Saeta – ¿una emoción?

Striker mantenía una sonrisa perturbadora en el semblante, con una mirada aun más perturbadora al hablar – a mí me gusta pelear por la simple emoción de hacerlo, la intoxicante sensación de tener la sangre entre los cascos, a ver derrotado a un oponente poderoso después de un esfuerzo heroico, es cuando sientes el más exquisito placer de la vida. Entonces, si este mundo fuera convertido en un infierno, los ponis y demás criaturas que se volvieran capaces de sobrevivir serian los más poderosos, entonces me enfrentare a ellos, un mundo donde solo existan oponentes poderosos para poder batirme a duelo con ellos, y poner a prueba los limites de todo mi poder.

Saeta por un segundo tembló viendo así a Striker…

Striker – ya fue mucha charla, veamos que hace el tipo de la espada. – vuelve a enfocarlo con su catalejo – desde que te vi por primera vez… comenzaste a sobre emocionarme de manera tal… la excitación que me produce el presentir una futura pelea, hace que mi sangre hierba de euforia.

Mientras tanto, Magic regresa a la ciudad tras a ver sacado grandes cargamentos directamente de su residencia, al volver al interior de la ciudad decide ir a ver a sus guerreros que estaban en el hospital militar.

En la entrada lo esperaban Brutus y Diana…

Brutus – mmm… sabia que tarde o temprano vendrías a verlos

Magic – ¿cómo están ellos?

Brutus – Davis está bien, solo se rompió una garra delantera sobrevivirá, White Storm esta peor, las dos alas fracturadas, se rompió el fémur y se lesiono el cuello, también tiene 2 costillas rotas, no la podrán movilizar por un tiempo…

Magic – ¿y Falcón?

Brutus – mmm…

Magic – Brutus dímelo ¿Qué hay de Falcón?

Diana – Falcón esta peor que todos, yo creo que es el que más necesita verte ahora…

Magic no lo pensó y corrió rápidamente al hospital buscando la habitación de Falcón Arrow, Diana lo veía alejarse y pensaba…

Diana – (_maduro mucho en poco tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando aún era un potrillo y la Princesa me encargo su crianza y cuidado._)

Diana empieza a tener un Flashback de cuando conoció a Magic Sword…

"_Diana estaba en su cueva martilleando acero caliente, como solía hacer en las mañanas siempre estaba forjando armas y herramientas nuevas, no porque alguien celas hubiera encargado, sino porque no tenía otra forma de entretenerse para no pensar en su solitaria vida._

_En eso una visita inesperada interrumpe el trabajo de la Artesana Draconiana…_

_Stella – hola… espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante Diana…_

_Diana deja rápidamente de golpear el acero caliente que tenía frente a ella, y le habla a la Alicornio guerrera._

_Diana esboza una sonrisa en su cara y con algo de familiaridad exclama – nunca hago algo lo suficientemente importante como para ignorar una visita de la Princesa de mí reino._

_Stella – me alegra que no hayas perdido el buen humor, te ara mucha falta ahora…_

_Diana – ¿paso algo malo Princesa Stella?_

_Stella – no realmente, pero quisiera pedirte un favor personal._

_Diana – ¿de qué se trata?_

_Stella rápidamente dirige su atención hacia atrás suyo – muy bien tu sal ya de ahí atrás ¡no vamos a estar todo el día esperando que salgas a mostrarte!_

_Tímidamente un Potrillo de color amarillo, Melena dorada, ojos azules y aun con su flanco en blanco, sale de detrás del marco de la puerta, parecía algo débil y no parecía muy aguerrido._

_Stella – el es Magic Sword, es mi sobrino acaba de llegar directo de Eqúestria, Diana quiero que seas su tutora durante su estancia y entrenamiento aquí._

_Diana exclama sorprendida – ¿yo?... pero… pero nunca he sido nodriza de un potrillo, además no sé nada de niños._

_Stella – créeme Diana, esta experiencia será recompensan te para ambos…_

_Diana replica molesta – ¡olvídelo! ¡Yo no sirvo para cuidar niños!..._

_Stella – entonces ¡es una orden de tu Princesa, Diana Hefestos!_

_Diana tensa los dientes furiosa – como ordene princesa Stella Tión – Diana ase una reverencia bajando la cabeza, para esconder su disgusto – mmmhhh…_

_Después de que la monarca de Miltia se retirara, La Dragona herrera ve al pequeño potrillo sin saber que decirle…_

_Diana mira al pequeño muy seria, y exclama tranquilamente – que quede claro pequeño, no soy niñera, ni maternal en ningún sentido, no voy a arroparte en las noches ni a leerte cuentos ¿escuchaste? – La Dragona naranja acerco su garra a él, pero el potrillo amarillo retrocedió con miedo. –… ya veo… si había escuchado que en Eqúestria los ponis no viven con los dragones como aquí en Miltia, y que incluso a muchos ponis les asustan aun los Dragones, entiendo que me tengas miedo. Pero tendrás que superar eso también pronto._

_"– no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de qué hacer con un potrillo, pero la Princesa Stella tenia razón fue enriquecedor para ambos"_

_Luego se ve una escena en la que Diana sirve la cena para ambos, ella savia que los ponis no comían carne, así que trato de prepararle algo que podría comer, un sándwich de narcisos fue perfecto, de cualquier forma su estomago aun era pequeño, así que Magic pudo satisfacer su hambre con eso._

_El pequeño no había cruzado palabra alguna con la Dragona adolecente desde que llego, pero cuando vio la cena de la Dragona quedo impactado y casi horrorizado, ya que ella estaba por comer frente a él una enorme pata de algún animal, obviamente para un poni era como ver que alguien se comía un cadáver, así que el impacto psicológico debió ser enorme para el…_

_El pequeño potro quedo callado y temblando viéndola comer…_

_Diana lo noto y suspiro del fastidio – mmm… Dioses… ¿porque esto tiene que ser tan complicado?_

_Y cuando llego la hora de dormir Diana le mostro a Magic su habitación, era pequeña, pero para un potro de su tamaño era más que suficiente, solo había una alfombra en el piso con una almohada y nada más. El potrillo estaba desconcertado y vio a Diana._

_Diana – la comodidad es un Privilegio, un privilegio que ganas…_

_Diana se retiro de ahí dejándolo solo, la noche fue fría, Magic temblaba, pero afortunadamente el frio que se sentía dentro de la casa no era suficiente para morir, así que no había que preocuparse mucho… Diana conocía como era el proceso de Crianza en Miltia, esta era una forma común de probar a las crías de cualquier especie o rasa en su país, y no seria condescendiente con Magic, el debía probar lo que valía._

_A la Mañana siguiente Magic despertó, su sueño se vio interrumpido por los fuertes ruidos del martillo de Diana que desde mucho más temprano ya habían estado golpeando el acero caliente y soltando chispas, el potrillo salió de su pequeño cuarto y se acerco a la forja de donde provenían los ruidos._

_Diana percibe de inmediato la presencia del potrillo amarillo, y le habla sin quitar su vista del acero al rojo vivo – me alegra ver que te levantas temprano, porque ahora que soy tu nodriza tu formación y entrenamiento forman parte de mis obligaciones._

_El entrenamiento de Magic Sword empezó ni bien término su desayuno, el cual no fue muy bueno, debido a la inexperiencia de Diana haciendo comida de ponis._

_El entrenamiento de Diana con Magic mayormente era físico, y de resistencia…_

_Empezó con una larga caminata por toda la ciudad, Magic aun era pequeño pero tenía una resistencia sorprendente para su edad, bien sea que estuviera consiente de ella o no era una ventaja, tardo más de lo que Diana esperaba para cansarse._

_Ya se encontraban en campo abierto en las afueras de la ciudad, y Magic estaba agitado y cansado, Diana habla con un tono serio y frio._

_Diana – muy bien, para ser un Potro Eqúestrino debo admitir que tu resistencia es fuera de lo común, pero esto solo fue calentamiento…_

_Diana ato los cascos traseros de Magic a una vara, y colgó esa vara sobre lo alto de una Cascada._

_Diana – tendrás que hacer 500 flexiones estando así, así que date prisa y comienza, no te bajare de ahí hasta que las hagas… y empezamos 1… 2… 3…_

_Y así comenzó el entrenamiento, y formación marcial de Magic junto a Diana, y no solo debía entrenar con su nodriza Dragontina, sino que debía asistir a la academia militar al poco tiempo._

_Recibió un extenso entrenamiento físico, y también aprendió a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Diana…_

_Y así pasaron 3 años…_

_Magic que ahora es un poco más grande estaba practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Diana, este cayó al piso tras recibir un golpe de la Dragona._

_Diana lo mira en el suelo muy agitado y cansado, y con tono firme y serio sentencia – 3 años y aun no logras evitar que te golpee, reconozco que tu progreso es enorme, pero aun eres muy infantil atacándome, y tu impetuosidad te ase ignorar por completo los conceptos básicos de la defensa ¿Cómo esperas vencer a un enemigo cuando estas totalmente abierto a recibir un golpe suyo? Si te hubiera pegado con la mitad de mi fuerza, fácilmente podría matarte si fuéramos enemigos._

_Magic escupe un poco de sangre y alza la mirada – lo sé, pero pensé que si me defendía de tu golpe perdería una oportunidad perfecta para golpear tu cuello._

_Diana abre bien los ojos muy impresionada – ¿mi cuello?…_

_Magic responde inocentemente – si… ¿tu cuello es tu punto débil verdad? Cuando los Dragones pelean lo que más buscan proteger es su cuello, me di cuenta en estos 3 años que práctico combate contigo, pensé que si atacaba seria una victoria rápida. Pero me concentre tanto en mi objetivo que ni siquiera intente defenderme de un contraataque._

_Diana piensa – (eso es verdad, las vertebras del cuello son un punto vital para los dragones, un daño en cualquiera de ellas por muy mínimo que sea puede ser fatal, o en otros casos dejar secuelas permanentes en dicho Dragón, eso es algo que se le enseña a Cadetes avanzados de 8bo grado en la academia, y este niño se dio cuenta instintivamente al sostener combates conmigo… todavía es demasiado blando e ingenuo, pero empieza a tener los razonamientos y el Instinto de un guerrero… este chico de verdad es especial.)_

_El Flashback llega a su fin…_

Diana – han pasado 7 años desde entonces… y te convertiste en un esplendido guerrero, pero aun eres el mismo de siempre. Haces las cosas a tu manera y siempre "pides perdón" en lugar de "permiso".

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Falcón, en el hospital de la milicia, el poni arquero estaba sentado en su cama, con su casco amputado totalmente forrado en vendas, casi murió desangrado, pero lograron frenar la hemorragia a tiempo. El poni arquero solo miraba hacia abajo, su mirada estaba bacía como si ya no tuviera alma, solo trasmitían una enorme miseria, de vez en cuando dirigía sus vacios ojos a su extremidad amputada, como si su mente aun no pudiera procesar lo que veía.

De repente la voz de Magic lo saco de sus turbios pensamientos…

Magic – Falcón…

El poni arquero vio a su camarada y hermano de armas, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente por un rato, no se pronuncio palabra alguna, como si esas miradas les dijeran el uno al otro lo que necesitaban saber.

Falcón Arrow cambio su mirada de miseria por una firme y determinada, pero aun así el brillo no regresaba completamente a sus ojos –…

Magic sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta, y antes de salir de la habitación habla sin dirigirle la mirada – lo superaras, te sobre pondrás a esto y saldrás adelante… ¿no son esas las palabras que siempre usas con tus Arqueros cuando pierden la esperanza? Capitán del cuerpo de Arquería, Falcón Arrow "La flecha de oro".

Magic se retira, y el poni arquero se queda ahí en silencio muy pensativo, pero algo había cambiado en el… ahora estaba luchando para salir de la depresión, en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto vuelve a abrirse y alguien más entra.

Stella – hola Falcón… parece que Magic vino a visitarte ¿no?

Falcón Arrow –…!

Stella – entiendo, no te sientes de humor para charlar, por eso traje a alguien que podría ponerte de mejor ánimo.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse tras la Princesa guerrera, y tras ella entra otro poni, un Unicornio, pelaje marrón melena negra, y venia envuelto en una toga similar a la de los monjes o los frailes, sobre su cara unas gafas que le daban un porte intelectual, en su pecho tenía una insignia circular, con la figura de un sol que disparaba rayos de oro y plata.

Stella – lo dejo en tus manos Dédalo…

Stella se retira dejándolos solos

Dédalo deja caer en el suelo una pesada caja de herramientas que traía con el – me contaron que estabas en problemas… la Princesa Stella quiere que pruebe contigo mi procedimiento experimental, si funciona tal vez te gusten los resultados, si no… bueno los muertos no se quejan. Pero bueno, al menos podrías confiar en mí, por algo me dicen Dédalo "Sol de Hierro", "el mejor inventor de Miltia". Aun que si te advierto que será terriblemente doloroso…

Mientras tanto, Magic seguía con su plan fuera cual fuera, había sacado todas las municiones, armas y artillería que tenía guardadas en su casa, y las había llevado al bosque.

El Unicornio Espadachín estaba descargando todo lo que había traído de su casa cuando fue interrumpido de pronto.

Pinkie apareció de repente colgada boca abajo frente al unicornio espadachín – hola, hola Magic…

Magic no se sorprende mucho, ya había aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa de la poni rosa – Pinkie ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pinkie – deee… pues vinimos a ayudarte tontito…

Magic – ¿vinimos?...

Twilight habla para llamar la atención del unicornio amarrillo – Magic…

Magic – ustedes… debí imaginar que me seguirían ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí?

Rainbow Dash se aproxima volando hacia el – ¿Qué por que vinimos?... – le da un golpe en una de sus patas delanteras – ¡vinimos para ayudarte grandísimo tonto!

Fluttershy alega tímidamente – es imposible que le hagas frente a algo como eso, tu solo.

Rarity exclama de forma elegante – al menos cuenta con nuestro apoyo Magic, te ayudaremos como podamos.

AppleJack alega con emoción – te guste o no, nos pegaremos a ti como las abejas a la miel compañero.

Pinkie Pie dice de manera risueña – déjanos ayudarte Magic, los amigos siempre se ayudan, y tú has sido un buen amigo siempre, a pesar de ser tan gruñón y amargado.

Twilight habla en tono sereno – ya lo decidimos, no nos iremos sin tenderte un casco.

Magic suspira resignado – está bien aremos esto, ustedes me ayudaran a preparar todo lo necesario para mi batalla contra Steel Heart, y después de eso se irán y me dejaran combatir solo ¿escucharon?

Rainbow Dash alega molesta – o vamos ¡no puedes decir que eso es ayudarte! Al menos déjanos patear un poco ese trasero metálico.

Twilight – ¡Rainbow Dash!... – la unicornio purpura se acerco a Magic de forma muy comprensiva – se que te preocupaste por nosotras, aun que no lo dijiste abiertamente, no querías que lucháramos con él, por qué savias lo poderoso que era, y preferiste enfrentarlo solo y tratar de destruirlo por tu cuenta para salvarnos del peligro.

Magic permaneció con una mirada algo seria sin saber muy bien que responder al respecto….

Twilight – está bien no tienes por que decir nada Magic, nosotras comprendemos y apreciamos el gesto, por eso aceptaremos tus condiciones…

Magic sonrió levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza – muchas gracias entonces por la ayuda…

Rainbow Dash habla con algo de decepción – bueno, si así es como lo quieres que más da ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Magic desenrolla frente a ellas un mapa de la zona donde se encontraban – es muy sencillo la verdad, basándome en el tiempo que ocurrió la fuga, en los diversos avistamientos de Steel Heart a lo largo de Miltia, se puede deducir que tiene un patrón de conducta, ataca una ciudad o distrito diferente de Miltia cada 3 días, después de eso desaparece y no se sabe nada de él, hasta los próximos 3 días. Tomando en cuenta dicho factor, tengo 3 días para preparar todo y estar listo para mi encuentro con él.

AppleJack – pero Magic, dijiste que siempre ataca una localidad distinta a la primera ¿por que vendría aquí? tan cerca de donde fue su último ataque…

Magic – porque ahora me persigue a mí, así que es de asumirse que su patrón cambio ahora tiene una presa a la cual perseguir…

Rainbow Dash – ve al Grano… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Magic – como estoy seguro en un 100% que vendrá tras de mí, donde quiera que esté, seguro se presentara en este bosque al tercer día, durante ese tiempo debemos llenar el bosque de trampas mortales, hay que convertir todo el territorio en un campo minado para que yo lo atraiga hacia el.

Twilight – intentaras ganar ventaja sobre él, aprovechando que esta siendo atacado por múltiples trampas, pero Magic si lo haces tú mismo tendrás que introducirte ahí dentro.

Magic – es un riesgo que debo correr, si memorizo la ubicación de cada trampa, entonces puedo moverme libremente a través de ellas, sin correr ningún peligro, claro que para eso debo estar seguro de cada movimiento.

AppleJack – bueno creo que podría ayudar con la construcción de trampas…

Twilight – AppleJack ¿tú sabes algo sobre construcción de trampas?

AppleJack – más o menos, desde que los Apple nos hicimos sedentarios y nos establecimos en villa poni tuvimos que aprender a lidiar con las plagas para proteger las cosechas, tender trampas para los conejos es algo básico para los Apple, después de cosechar manzanas.

Magic – bueno podría interpretarse, como que conoces la base AppleJack, aun que el objetivo de estas trampas es matar a su objetivo, no solo atraparlo.

Una vez todas estuvieron de acuerdo se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, Magic las ubico a todas en los lugares donde sus habilidades serian más esenciales.

Twilight con su capacidad organizativa, llevaba listas de todo lo que necesitaban y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera lo más perfecto posible, siguiendo el plan que trazo Magic.

Rarity estaba apoyando a Twilight en la revisión de las trampas, su detallista ojo crítico sería muy útil para esa tarea.

Fluttershy con su capacidad de comunicarse con los animales, estableció algunas conversaciones con los moradores locales del bosque, y de ese modo pudo obtener información más detallada del entorno y lo profundo que era el bosque, esta información permitió desarrollar y mejorar el plan de Magic sobre la marcha. Además de también convencer a los animales para que les ayudaran a colocar las trampas.

Pinkie Pie, con su peculiar habilidad para hacer cosas que netamente parecen imposibles, sele asigno las tareas más riesgosas del proceso, y salió de ellas ilesa y sin ningún problema, cosa que paradójicamente no impresionaba a nadie que la conociera bien.

Rainbow Dash estaba trabajando junto a Magic y AppleJack en las tareas más pesadas, que incluían trasportar los elementos más pesados, mover los cañones y las municiones de estos, los barriles de pólvora, jalar cuerdas y poleas que hacían parte de los mecanismos de ciertas trampas, y ciertamente, la experiencia básica de AJ le permitió ser útil en ese aspecto de la tarea junto a Magic.

Twilight debía estar revisando todo siempre, así que no podía estar mucho con Magic esta vez, lo contrario de AJ que tuvo la oportunidad de estar particularmente cerca de él en todo lo que hacían.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba tirando de la cuerda de algo que parecía ser una ballesta gigante, y también tenía una flecha gigantesca sobre ella, básicamente era el tronco entero de un gran árbol, con una punta de metal incorporada.

Rainbow Dash aleteaba con todas sus fuerzas, a medida que jala la soga que estaba terriblemente tensada – ¡ahh! ¡Vamos estúpida cosa!

Entre tanto Magic y AppleJack estaban en el extremo opuesto, revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

AppleJack – bien parece que todo está listo Magic… – da un suspiro de cansancio – jamás espere que esto me hiciera sudar tanto Magic, de verdad quede exhausta.

Magic responde con un leve tono de gentileza – bueno llevamos horas trabajando, y esta vez estas acarreando cargas más pesadas que las que acostumbras, me parece lógico que te canses.

AppleJack – hey… si no te conociera juraría que intentas presumir tu fuerza, uno de estos días tenemos que jugar vencidas.

Magic – de acuerdo… jugare contigo si salgo vivo de esta pelea.

Magic y AppleJack lucían muy próximos en esa escena, cuando de repente algo sucede. A Rainbow Dash se le escapa la soga que intentaba tensar en la ballesta gigante, y esta disparo a toda velocidad la enorme flecha, directo hacia el Unicornio y la poni granjera.

Twilight que casualmente se estaba acercando para informar a Magic que todo estaba preparado, pudo ver el preciso momento en el que a Rainbow Dash sele escapo esa flecha.

Twilight sin pensárselo 2 veces grito a todo pulmón – ¡Magic! ¡AppleJack! ¡Cuidado!

Magic reacciona de inmediato, y se pone a actuar rápido, sin dudarlo como a AJ entre sus cascos delanteros y se lanzo sobre ella, sacando a ambos del camino de la flecha, la flecha siguió adelante destruyendo unos árboles que estaban al frente, pero la Potra granjera y el Unicornio estaban sanos y salvos.

Cuando todo se calmo y el incidente pasó, las demás se acercaron.

Twilight – ¡Magic! ¡AppleJack! ¡¿Están?!…

Rainbow Dash también se acerca volando – ¡los ciento! ¡Los ciento! Seme escapo

Rarity venia acompañada de las demás a todo galope – pero ¿Qué fue ese estruendo están todos bien?

Fluttershy pregunta tímidamente – ¿nadie se lastimo?

Pinkie Pie – pues veamos, si me parece que todos están bien, a menos que alguien más haya estado en el camino de esa flecha, entonces ese alguien no estaría bien, pero entonces no sería alguien del grupo, seria un desconocido, pero tú me entiendes ¿no?

Twilight freno en seco, pudo ver por si misma que los dos estaban ilesos claro además de que se sintió algo extraña al ver a Magic abrasando a AppleJack, definitivamente era difícil para Twilight ver una imagen así, aun que ella conscientemente entendía que era normal que sintiera cosas así, ya que era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

Magic abre los ojos, mira a la poni granjera bajo el – ¿te encuentras bien AppleJack?

AppleJack esta ruborizada y algo impresionada pero se repone rápido – eh… si claro Magic estoy bien… gracias por protegerme…

AppleJack se aparta rápido de él, después de aquel revés menor, todos regresan a sus labores y aun tenían mucho que hacer, y el tiempo era vital para ellos.

El tiempo había pasado, se acercaba el anochecer, pero Magic y las 6 ponis estaban satisfechos, pues su trabajo estaba completo, ahora Magic podía concentrarse exclusivamente en su pelea.

En un campamento montado en una pequeña cueva que estaba a las afueras del bosque, las chicas descansaban después de todo su trabajo, al calor de una fogata celebraban muy contentas por la futura victoria de Magic, por otro lado el potro Espadachín parecía estar tratando de integrarse al festejo, algo poco usual en el.

Con Pinkie Pie y sus bromas y chistes, Rainbow Dash y su sentido de la emoción, con las objeciones de Rarity, con la timidez de Fluttershy, con la energía de AppleJack, y finalmente con la serenidad de Twilight, la fiesta fue simplemente magnifica, a pesar de ser muy improvisada, sin embargo las chicas cayeron dormidas demasiado rápido.

Magic la ve fijamente – lo siento Twilight, se que tus amigas y tu no se marcharían como se los pedí esta tarde, seguramente se hubieran quedado para tratar de seguir ayudándome, por suerte la pócima para dormir que puse en su comida funciono bien, ustedes dormirán plácidamente, mientras yo me ocupo de esta batalla, ustedes descansen, y por favor perdónenme…

Magic se retiro de la cueva, una vez afuera arreglo algunos preparativos para que ellas estuvieran a salvo durante la pelea, dentro de aquella caverna. Con las chicas a salvo Magic salió a la zona más despejada del bosque, donde estuviera a mayor alcance de una vista aérea, y a los pocos minutos Steel Heart apareció.

Steel Heart – ¿ya tuviste tiempo suficiente para rezar?

Magic responde en un tono muy sereno – llegaste antes de lo planeado…

Steele Heart alega intrigado – estoy seguro que ya savias que tenía un patrón de conducta, seguro esperabas recibirme en tres días… ¿Cómo supiste que me adelante a eso?

Magic – si tanto quieres saberlo… te lo diré cuando estés a punto de morir

Steele Heart – ¡ja ja ja ja! La Juventud, está claro que tu impetuosidad y tu ego te han segado, reconozco que tienes valor, y que eres una presa admirable, pero decidir enfrentarme tu solo, es un disparate, ya conozco tus destrezas, no hay modo que me derrotes.

Magic – ¿vas a parlotear todo el día? o ¿harás algo? Estamos desperdiciando tiempo…

Steel Heart – bien si tanto insistes…

El Autómata ataco descendiendo sobre su presa en picada a toda velocidad, como un halcón, dispuesto a despedazar a su oponente con sus garras de acero, pero al hacerlo su contrincante se desvaneció como si nada.

Steel Heart queda desconcertado – pero… ¿Qué?

Magic salió de debajo de un montón de nieve vistiendo la armadura negra que estaba en su armería privada, y portando sobre su lomo su escudo sobre su espada. Magic galopo a toda velocidad hacia la armadura viviente mientras aun estaba a sus espaldas, desenvaino su espada y lanzo un poderoso golpe abriéndole una gran abertura en su espalda.

Steele Heart – ¡ahh! Maldito… tu ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... ¿utilizaste el Estilo de la Ilusión?

Magic – tu mismo lo dijiste, un Unicornio del Tipo intensificar puede desarrollar hasta un 80% de la Magia de tipo ilusionista, así que crear una ilusión de mi propio ser no es un imposible, solo hay que conocer la técnica.

Steel Heart se enfurece por haber caído en ese truco, Magic rápidamente corre hacia lo más espeso del bosque, donde estaban las trampas y tal como lo esperaba, el monstruo metálico fue tras el rápidamente.

Mientras intentaba perderlo Magic vio hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de algo…

Magic piensa – (_esta tardando mucho en regenerar la herida que le infringí, entonces era tal como imaginaba…_)

Magic al moverse con gran habilidad a través del bosque lleno de trampas, discretamente tomo una soga y la jalo, inmediatamente una lluvia de flechas inundo la zona por la que pasaba su oponente, aun que eran pocas las que conseguían hacer algún daño a su armadura.

Steel Heart – interesante, incluso se molesto en preparar trampas para mí, pero… ¿de verdad será tan estúpido? Ya debería saber que esto apenas me hará un rasguño… no, debe tener más sorpresas esperando más adelante.

Steel Heart ignoro las flechas que rebotaban en su cuerpo unas tras otras, y otras que lograban tras pasarlo y se concentro en su objetivo, aun lo tenía a la vista, así que concentro un poderoso ataque de fuego azul, y lo lanzo contra el unicornio amarillo.

Magic reacciono rápidamente y mientras seguía saltando y yendo a donde se dirigía, se puso de espaldas a su camino, saco su escudo y recibió de lleno el golpe de fuego.

Steel Heart – es inútil… aun que ese escudo este hecho del mejor "Oreal-con" de Miltia, se aria cenizas ante mi flama Azul.

Pero el escudo de Magic no solo resistió el fuego Azul, sino que Magic fue capaz de rechazarlo con un gran impulso de su fuerza. El Golem de Acero queda sorprendido.

Steel Heart – no puede ser… amenos que…

Magic piensa – (_Gracias a Davis, supe que el "Metal Oscuro", además del Metal Estelar de mi espada era lo único que no podía destruir con su fuego, es bueno para mí, que mi armadura Heráldica y mi escudo estén hechos de este metal.)_

El Unicornio espadachín rápidamente se encuentra con el dispositivo de la siguiente trampa la acciona, esta vez una serie de catapultas ubicadas en lugares estratégicos lanzaron enormes bolas de acero con púas sobre Steel Heart. El Golem de Acero pudo destruir sin ningún problema algunas de ellas, pero termino siendo golpeado por otras, esta vez Steel Heart había terminado con varias fisuras, y abolladuras…

Steel Heart – ¡ahh! ¡Ya basta de juegos!

La Armadura viviente comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de su fuego Azul alrededor suyo, mientras seguían lloviendo bolas de acero con púas sobre él, en un segundo envió una enorme onda expansiva, la honda expansiva de fuego arraso no solo con la trampa ya accionada, sino que todas las demás trampas aun no reveladas fueron destruidas en un segundo.

Magic se detuvo en una zona sin árboles y se puso de frente a su adversario.

Steel Heart – bien bien, dejaste de correr ¿eso significa que ya no te quedan más sorpresas para mí?

Magic piensa sin bajar la guardia – (_ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de la cueva, ahora podre luchar con todo…_)

Magic esgrimió su espada entre los dientes como de costumbre, y su escudo hecho de "Metal Oscuro" en su casco delantero derecho. Galopo a toda velocidad contra su adversario, sin decir una sola palabra, con su mirada centrada solo en su oponente.

Steel Heart – ¿un ataque Frontal?... debe ser una broma…

Steel Heart lanzó unas bolas de fuego azul enormes contra Magic, entre su espada, escudo y armadura Magic atravesaba las masas azules incandescentes prácticamente ileso. Tomo por sorpresa a su enemigo emergiendo desde las entrañas de la ultima, quedando justo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Steel Heart – ¡tu maldito!

El Golem de acero llevo su garra hacia arriba, y a partir de la nada hizo aparecer una espada en ella.

Magic rápidamente corrió y choco su espada con la de su oponente, ambos se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro mientras sus espadas se friccionaban. Magic retrocedió un poco para poder ejecutar otro movimiento, haciendo que ambas espadas soltaran chispas al moverse.

El Unicornio Guerrero se irguió firme en sus 4 patas, envió aun lado su espada girando la cabeza, parecía listo a realizar un ataque.

Steel Heart – (_entiendo, usaras el movimiento clásico, "descuartiza caballos"; para usarlo sus 4 patas deben estar firmes, su espada en posición para un fuerte ataque, se lanzara contra mí a toda velocidad y dará un solo golpe instantáneo, lo que le permitirá despedazar al oponente en cuestión de segundos gracias a la velocidad y la fuerza lanzadas al momento del impacto. Es un movimiento básico pero efectivo…)_

Magic lanzó su ataque corriendo a toda velocidad contra el Golem, su oponente se lanzó a él y estaba listo a bloquear ese ataque con su espada. Pero Magic cargo energía Mágica en su espada al momento de golpearlo, pero no era la suya solamente.

Steel Heart lo noto, era la Magia de Magic, combinada con el fuego azul que su espada había absorbido, de un solo golpe su espada rompió la espada de su enemigo y le hizo una gran abertura en lo que podría llamarse su estomago.

Steel Heart – ¡Ahh! Insensato ¿crees que estas heridas me afectaran en algo? puedo recuperarme cuanto quiera de daños así.

La Manticora metálica contraataco con las afiladas cuchillas que tenía en lugar de dedos, pero Magic las bloqueo con su escudo y de un impulso salto hacia arriba muy alto. Steel Heart no lo dudo y monto el vuelo para perseguirlo en las alturas.

Steel Heart – ¿tratas de esconderte en las alturas de alguien que puede volar? ¿Qué estas tramando ahora?

En eso lo vio, Magic cayó en picada sobre su adversario listo para propinar otro fuertísimo golpe, la Criatura esta vez se preparo y genero una barrera de energía. Pero el Unicornio amarillo otra vez infundio su espada con magia, y con el fuego azul que residía dentro de ella.

Al haber tirado su golpe no solo destrozo la defensa de su contrincante, sino que también le hizo otro profundo corte desde el hombro, hasta casi tocar la abertura que le había hecho anteriormente en la parte baja del torso.

Steel Heart – ese es el "Mata Dragones", una Técnica de combate avanzada, especial para golpes aéreos de gran impacto… lo que se espera de alguien de la elite.

El Golem cayó al suelo chocando con una gran violencia, cada vez parecía más débil, y sus heridas casi no se estaban reparando. Magic aterrizo de pie, no se veía agitado, pero claramente estaba cansado.

Steel Heart – interesante chico… dime ¿has podido traspasar mis barreras gracias a las reservas de "fuego azul" que almacenaste en tu espada?

Magic – así es, pero no solo de esta batalla, también almacene gran parte de esta energía durante la primera pelea que tuvimos en la ciudad. – Comienza a pensar, mientras ve el estado actual de su contrincante – (_cada vez tiene más heridas, y se está tardando mas en auto repararse, también sus poderes han disminuido en gradualidad, e intensidad. Quiere decir que mi teoría era correcta._)

Magic corre a toda velocidad, con la intensión de dar un golpe otra vez, pero su contrincante también corre a atacarlo. No obstante Magic ataco antes de que su enemigo se le acercara mas, lanzándole sus espadas de energía.

Steel Heart se muestra confiado – esa técnica ya me la mostraste muchas veces y tampoco resulto ¿Por qué crees que resultaría ahora?

La Manticora metálica iba a rechazar las espadas de energía con ambas garras, pero en ese preciso momento algo lo tomo por sorpresa. Las espadas traspasaron sus garras, esta vez el no pudo romperlas, sus dos garras quedaron atascadas y ya no podía moverlas con libertad.

Steel Heart piensa mientras trata de librarse en vano – _(¿Cómo es posible?... no recuerdo que fueran tan fuertes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo romperlas? Antes solo me bastaba el revés de la muñeca para reducirlas a esquirlas._)

El muñeco asesino no pudo seguir pensando, por que Magic ya estaba lo bastante cerca para lanzar su golpe, y lo lanzo… primero propino un golpe que elevo a su oponente al aire, posteriormente dando un brinco para alcanzarlo, el Unicornio espadachín dio vueltas en espiral sobre sí mismo, y con cada vuelta le daba un nuevo golpe a su oponente.

Finalmente Magic, arremetió con un combo de 9 golpes a alta velocidad que fueron desde la cabeza hasta la entre pierna, los 2 hombros los 2 brazos y las 2 piernas, el cuerpo de su oponente metálico estaba totalmente destrozado. Finalmente golpeó fuertemente a Steel Heart y lo hiso bajar a tierra estrellándose.

Magic desciende a tierra en sus 4 patas – seguro esperabas que esta vez fueran igual de fáciles de romper que la ultima vez ¿no es así?

Steel Heart se levanto, su armadura estaba totalmente desecha, solo quedaba su masa de cables interna, y su yelmo además de parte de su torso aun.

Magic – para que lo entiendas, durante nuestro primer combate solo utilice el 20% de mi poder mágico cada vez que te lanzaba mis espadas de energía, solo el 20%.

Steel Heart se muestra sorprendido – ¿cómo? ¿Solo el 20%? ¿Por qué?

Magic – ¿sete a olvidado que pertenezco al tipo "Intensificar"? aumentar las cosas forma parte de mi naturaleza, así que es lógico asumir que puedo hacer que mis ataques mágicos aumenten su fuerza y potencia, hasta un 100%. Cualquiera podría llegar fácilmente a ese razonamiento, amenos claro que estuvieras lo suficientemente cegado por tu orgullo y sed de batalla, como para notarlo.

Steel Heart apretó con furia lo que quedaba de una de sus garras, no quería admitir que fue una torpeza suya lo que lo llevo a ese lamentable estado…

Magic – crear una falsa imagen de poder para que el enemigo se haga falsas expectativas de a qué atenerse es una estrategia eficiente, desde el principio pensaste que siendo tan poderoso la primera vez que nos enfrentaste a mí y mis camaradas, de inmediato asumiste que te enfrente con todo mi poder, cuando en realidad me contuve para poder estudiarte durante la batalla.

Steel Heart habla con algo de debilidad – maldito… admito que fuiste astuto, pero aun así esta batalla aun no termina…

Steel Heart lo tomo por sorpresa y le lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul, Magic permaneció inmutable como si la esperara de lleno, sin embargo cuando esta se acerco a él, las llamas Azules perdieron fuerza hasta extinguirse solas, apenas a unos centímetros de alcanzar al Unicornio.

Steel Heart – ¿qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Mi llama Azul.

Magic – era tal como imaginaba, si tenías un punto débil, era fácil de asumir si considerábamos tu conducta habitual.

Steel Heart – ¿qué?...

Magic – cada vez que atacabas Miltia te ausentabas por 3 días después de cada batalla, y siempre evitabas atacar el mismo territorio 2 veces, obviamente si atacabas varias veces un solo lugar era obvio que los que ya lucharon contigo anteriormente y sobrevivieron empezarían a notar el patrón, y probablemente se preguntarían "¿Qué secreto se esconde detrás de los 3 días?". El secreto es sencillo, no tienes poder Ilimitado, esa es la ilusión que quieres hacer ver.

Steel Heart parecía estar acallando la enorme furia que se agitaba en su interior – mmm…

Magic – te ausentas por 3 días enteros, porque simplemente ese es el tiempo que toma para que el poder que ya gastaste en batalla se regenere por completo y estés nuevamente al 100%. En nuestra última batalla me di cuenta, la energía que gastas para atacar no es ni la milésima parte de la energía que gastas para auto repararte, a menos que tú mismo redirijas conscientemente esa energía, para otros propósitos.

Resumiendo, si tu poder se agota al ser usado con mucha frecuencia, y gastas más energía reparándote que otra cosa, es claro que la única forma de enfrentarte es debilitándote, haciéndole a tu cuerpo el mayor daño posible y manteniéndote dañado todo lo que sea posible, hasta que tu energía se agote. Como resultado apenas te queda poder suficiente para seguir funcionando.

Steel Heart – mmm… ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no puedo creerlo, si es correcto, mi poder se agota fácilmente si sufro demasiado daño durante una pelea, y me veo forzado a auto repararme muchas veces. Pero ese era un defecto de mi funcionamiento del que solo yo me di cuenta, y nadie más… ni la propia Stella conocía ese punto débil.

Magic – al final lo que de verdad propicio tu caída, fue tu podrido orgullo cuando te hiciste falsas expectativas de la fuerza de tu rival, y tu impaciencia cuando fuiste tras de mi sin dudarlo, aun sabiondo que debías reposar 3 días después de todo el daño que sufriste en la última pelea. Honestamente yo te esperaba dentro de 3 días, por eso prepare suficientes trampas para hacerte incluso más daño que antes, pero no conté que las destruirías todas de una vez con tu poder.

Si hubieses estado al 100% entonces todo mi plan se abría estropeado y abría tenido serios problemas, pero no, de hecho eso hasta me beneficio, ya que gastaste aun mas poder innecesariamente anulando todas las trampas posibles en tu camino.

Steel Heart – eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo fue que pudiste percibir que me anticipe a mi llegada habitual?

Magic – está bien, una promesa es una promesa te lo diré, la verdad es que utilice un hechizo de rastreo, soy muy hábil rastreando metales, una vez identifique la composición de tu armadura fue fácil para mí usar un simple hechizo de rastreo para determinar que tan cerca estabas de mi posición.

Steel Heart no puede creerlo – ¿Qué un hechizo de rastreo?... eso es imposible si perteneces al Estilo "Intensificar", es imposible que ejerzas cualquier grado del poder de "regenerar", por ende no deberías poder usar hechizos de rastreo y curación, o escudos mágicos, a menos que.

Magic – así es… mi personalidad y mi talento originalmente se derivan de la habilidad para intensificar, pero estoy apoyado por otro poder además de ese, mi talento de intensificar esta apoyado por el poder del estilo "Maestro".

Steel Heart – es imposible, el estilo "Maestro" es un raro y único estilo de Magia que solo un unicornio entre cientos de miles posee, a diferencia de los otros estilos de magia la "Maestría" es una magia que no se deriva del talento o la personalidad, sino que más bien, es un don que corre por tus venas, un prodigio único. Con la habilidad del estilo "Maestría" un unicornio puede desarrollar en un 100% todos los poderes de los otros 5 estilos.

Magic – ya te lo había dicho, te hiciste una falsa imagen de mí poder y generaste expectativas incorrectas de a qué atenerte.

Twilight interrumpe desde atrás del Unicornio espadachín – lo savia, desde un principio sospeche que poseías ese don, Aun que no estaba 100% segura.

Magic – hola chicas… veo que al fin despertaron.

Twilight había llegado junto con sus amigas, algunas como Rainbow Dash estaban algo molestas por lo que Magic les había hecho.

Rainbow Dash estaba volando con los cascos delanteros cruzados en señal de molestia, pero al ver al enemigo en su condición actual, se olvido de su enojo – woo Magic… sabia que eras fuerte, pero esto ¡es genial! ¡Pero eso no quita que nos hiciste a un lado y nos encerraste!

Magic – y ustedes no se abrían marchado, aun si yo se los hubiese pedido ¿no?

Rainbow Dash no sabe que decir – ehh… bueno yo…

Twilight – todas lo entendemos Magic, aun que no lo expreses con palabras lo sabemos.

Fluttershy – te preocupabas por que saliéramos heridas durante la pelea, y por eso nos protegiste manteniéndonos encerradas en esa cueva.

AppleJack – aun que pensamos que exageraste un poco haciendo eso Magic.

Magic – mmm… de cualquier forma lo hecho, hecho esta. En su condición Actual Steel Heart no es amenaza para nadie, pero tarde o temprano repondrá sus poderes y entonces será nuestro fin, es la única oportunidad de destruirlo con los elementos ¿los trajeron cierto?

Pinkie Pie – ¡clarooo que si! Twilight me los dio para que los cuidara, así que los puse en mi "bolso Pinkie"…

Pinkie Pie abre dicho bolso y de él saca una infinidad de cosas imposibles, en lo que buscaba los elementos.

Pinkie Pie – ho… ahí están…

Twilight y sus amigas rápidamente se equiparon con las Diademas y la Tiara, y las 6 se pusieron alrededor de los restos de Steel Heart formando un hexágono.

Twilight – muy bien Chicas prepárense…

Las Mane 6 comenzaron a brillar y se empezó a manifestar la energía de los Elementos en ellas, entonces finalmente lanzaron sus rayos de armonía hacia el centro de su formación donde estaba su objetivo, los 6 rayos de luz golpeaban directamente el corazón de Steel Heart que estaba al descubierto.

Una explosión de arcoíris surco el cielo, y Stella pudo verla desde una ventana.

Stella cierra los ojos muy serena, como si supiera lo que sucedió – bien hecho…

Steel Heart "El muñeco acecino" había sido derrotado, sin embargo las aventuras de las Mane 6 en Miltia no habían llegado a su fin.

CONTINUARA…


	20. El Retorno de los Windigos

Capitulo 20; "El Retorno de Los Windigos"

Canterlot, apenas un día después de la derrota de Steel Heart "El muñeco asesino";

La Princesa Celestia se encontraba trabajando lo mas que podía aun en la búsqueda de los prófugos de las 4 prisiones, la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido capturados a esas alturas, pero los más peligrosos que eran la verdadera fuente de la preocupación de Celestia no daban señales visibles de actividad, eso solo la ponía más tensa que nunca.

Pero algo que fue para ella como un soplo divino en su nuca, llego justo para alegrarle el día. Una Carta enviada por el fuego mágico de Spike, claramente la enviaba Twilight.

_"– __querida Princesa Celestia, con gran alegría le informo que nuestra misión en el Vecino reino del norte Miltia, asido un gran excito, la Princesa Stella tión esta mas que complacida con la ayuda brindada por Eqúestria, partiremos lo antes posible para regresar a casa con los Elementos de la armonía. Firma tu leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle…"_

Princesa Celestia da un suspiro de alivio – bueno… parece que ni siquiera debí preocuparme por ella esta vez, pero sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento que no puedo sacarme del pecho.

Mientras tanto en Villa poni, mas específicamente en la granja Apple, Big Macintosh estaba trabajando en el campo con Applebloom, ambos extrañaban mucho a AppleJack.

Applebloom – ¿cuándo volverá AppleJack Big Mac?

Big Macintosh responde con su típico tono sereno y serio – no lo sé Applebloom… se nos informo que le estaba haciendo un favor personal a la Princesa, así que debe estar muy ocupada.

En eso los dos hermanos son interrumpidos por el correo, les había llegado una entrega muy grande y pesada.

Cartero Poni se esforzaba empujando un pesado cofre, desde muy lejos – ehh… ¿es esta la casa de los Apple?

Big Macintosh – Eyuup…

Cartero Poni – tengo una entrega para ustedes, firme aquí por favor.

Big Mac firmo la orden, y tanto él como Applebloom se sentían desconcertados ante la extraña correspondencia que recibieron. Al no saber que era Big Mac con su gran fuerza fácilmente lo trajo hasta la casa y lo llevo con la abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith – ¿quién lo abra mandado?

Applebloom – no lo sé abuela Smith, no tenia remitente…

Abuela Smith – bueno, en ese caso vamos a abrirlo y veamos lo que es.

La poni anciana abrió el cofre con sus nietos muy cerca de ella, los 3 quedaron sorprendidos el cofre estaba repleto hasta el tope con muchísimos Bits, por lo menos casi doscientos millones. Sobre las brillantes monedas resaltaba una pequeña nota de papel, la Abuela Smith la tomo y la leyó.

_"– __muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, y perdonen que me halla marchado sin despedirme, espero que este dinero compense las molestias y los días que no trabajare en su granja, hasta pronto familia Apple."_

Applebloom exclama muy contenta – ¡fue Magic! ¡Magic nos mando todo este dinero!

Big Macintosh – ¡Eyuup!

Abuela Smith habla en un tono risueño y medio pícaro – savia que era un buen chico, ahora quiero con más ganas que siente cabeza con AppleJack.

En Miltia…

Magic condujo a Twilight y a las chicas hasta su casa, ya que no la habían visto aun, y tenían curiosidad.

Todas las Mane 6 quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la residencia de Magic…

Rarity – pero ¡es una mansión!

AppleJack – corrales Magic, pensábamos que te gustaba la vida simple.

Magic – me gusta la vida simple, el hecho de ser el propietario no me obliga a habitarla forzosamente. Pacen adelante por favor.

Magic abre el candado del portón y todas pasan adentro. Las chicas seguían impresionadas por lo que veían, pese a que la casa estaba polvorienta y sucia.

Magic – lamento mucho la mugre, no tengo nadie que cuide esta casa por mí si no estoy.

Rainbow Dash volaba despacio por la casa mirándola bien, y también jugando con el profundo eco que había en ella. Sin darse cuenta choco con unas cortinas cubiertas de polvo, y quedo un buen rato estornudando y tosiendo.

Pinkie Pie también se divertía mucho con el eco de la casa – eeeeeeccccooooooo… ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Rarity – Pinkie Pie no hagas eso, me produce escalofríos.

Fluttershy – es una casa muy linda Magic, pero ¿si no vives en ella para que la tienes?... digo… si no te molesta decírnoslo.

Magic suspira levemente y responde – tengo la propiedad de esta casa más que nada por una cuestión obligatoria, debido a mi estatus.

Rainbow Dash – ¿estatus? ¿De qué?

Magic – por un lado sanguíneamente pertenezco a la nobleza de Miltia, por otro lado esta mi rango y mi historial militar, por ambas cosas es necesario que cumpla con una cierta imagen de estatus.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, Rarity directamente se desmayo, aun que antes puso un diván atrás de ella con su magia, para evitar caer en el suelo polvoriento. Todas las demás quedaron con la boca abierta y muchas preguntas.

AppleJack – pero Magic… si eras así de importante ¿porque nunca no nos lo dijiste antes?

Magic – ustedes nunca me lo preguntaron, y de hecho jamás creí que fuera necesario decirlo, para mi ese título no tiene nada de especial.

Rarity regresa del coma 4 – ¡que! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¿Sabes lo que significa pertenecer a la nobleza?

Magic responde serio y cortante – ir a ciertas fiestas y reuniones por obligación, colarme con cierta gente, que en la mayoría de los casos me desagrada, ponerme ropa que honestamente me disgusta tener que usar, tener que fingir que un chiste es gracioso cuando en realidad fue pésimo, tragarme las ganas de golpear a alguien cuando pienso que se lo tiene bien ganado. Eso solo hace que me pregunte ¿qué le ven de especial a ese tipo de vida? Para mi es tediosa y problemática.

Rarity volvió a desmayarse, obviamente sobre el diván…

AppleJack – bueno… viniendo de ti no se por qué no me sorprende ese punto de vista Magic, está claro qué prefieres la vida de un nómada.

Magic abrió su armería privada para guardar otra vez todo lo que había sacado de allí, o bueno lo que quedo de todo ese armamento.

La Mayoría de las chicas no encontró cómodo el estar rodeadas de armas.

Twilight – entonces ¿todo el armamento que usaste en las trampas salió de aquí Magic?

Rarity – perdonen si no me siento a gusta aquí, claro que el lugar no se vería tan mal con unas lindas cortinas.

Rainbow Dash – ¡ho si! Esto me gusta más, algo peligroso y con clase, esto sí es Cool.

La Pegaso azul revoloteaba por toda la habitación de un lado al otro, admirando todas las armas de la colección privada de Magic.

Twilight lanzo una risita al ver a su amiga Pegaso tan emocionada – por cierto Magic, nos dijiste que descendías de la nobleza de Miltia ¿a qué te referías con eso?

Rarity – es verdad, además a mi me dijiste que naciste en canterlot

Magic – y no mentí, dije que nací en canterlot, nunca dije que me quede ahí a vivir el resto de mi vida, de hecho recuerdo haberte dicho también que al poco tiempo de haber nacido mi madre se mudo de Canterlot, a una casita de campo en medio de la nada ¿lo recuerdas?

Rarity – si es verdad…

Magic – respecto a su otra pregunta, la Princesa Stella de Miltia es mi tía directa por lado paterno, soy hijo de su hermano mayor.

Eso cruzo la mente de Twilight como un rayo, Magic era hijo del hermano mayor de la Princesa Stella, ella gracias a sus sueños savia bien de quien se trataba. Star Finish, Primogénito de Khronos, hermano mayor de Cosmos y Stella Tión, el verdadero heredero de la corona del imperio Antiguo, quien abdico el trono delegando su derecho a sucesión en su hermana Cosmos. El mismo Star Finish quien se sacrifico así mismo para proteger a sus hermanas y a todos sus súbditos de la maldad del "Elemento Negro".

Lo incoherente que sonaba esto no encontraba sentido en la mente de Twilight, Magic era hijo de un dios que se sacrifico ase miles, tal vez millones de años. Por un lado tenía sentido, todo encajaba.

Su fuerza, su resistencia, y sus habilidades con la magia que escapaban definitivamente al promedio, incluso a los más dotados, el hecho de que el poseyera el dominio de la "Maestría", y por ultimo su rasgo más característico y que solo ella conocía hasta el momento, sus Alas… el solo hecho de que fuera un Alicornio lo hacía más contundente que nada.

Pero por otro lado, era hijo de la unicornio mortal Bright Wisdom, quien 20 años antes de que la propia Twilight existiera, ella fue su antecesora como la discípula personal de la princesa Celestia. Reconocida como una de las Unicornios más brillantes de sus tiempos, una autentica genio en su generación y que definitivamente se abría ganado un lugar privilegiado en la historia de la magia Eqúestrina, pero al final desapareció de la misma y ya ni siquiera figuraba en ella de ningún modo.

¿Cómo podía Magic Sword ser hijo de ambos? si los dos vivieron con muchísimos siglos de diferencia…

Twilight sentía que estaba tratando de armar un rompecabezas que no encajaba, tenía dos mitades ensambladas y ambas eran consistentes, pero ninguna de las dos encajaba la una con la otra.

Twilight solo podía pensar muy ensimismada – (_no tiene sentido… nada de esto tiene sentido…_)

Magic saca a la unicornio hechicera abruptamente de sus pensamientos – Twilight… ¿pasa algo?

Twilight – ah ¿Qué?... ¡sí! si estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Twilight decidió guardarse el asunto por ahora, pero no podía negar que de seguir cuestionando el asunto un poco más, lo único que conseguiría seria un dolor de cabeza.

…Después de eso decidieron salir, Magic acordó invitarlas a todas a tomar algo caliente como castigo por haberlas encerrado en aquella cueva, y haberlas dejado lejos de la acción.

Durante el camino Magic y las chicas se topaban con muchos guerreros y soldados que al verlos parecían burlarse del unicornio espadachín.

Soldado 1 – vaya vaya miren quien regreso, Magic Sword "La hoja rúnica" ¿Qué pasa Magic? ¿De repente te aburriste de vagar por ahí?

Soldado 2 – oye Magic ¿te rodeas de esas linduras solo para presumir? o ¿les has puesto los cascos enzima a una ya? ja ja ja ja.

Soldado 3 – ¿aun teda miedo compartir la cama con alguien? Ja ja ja.

Rainbow Dash no soporto esas burlas a su amigo – ¡que! ¡Ven aquí y repite eso!

La Pegaso azul estaba por lanzarse a ellos, pero Magic la detuvo.

Magic – no importa Rainbow Dash, al final del día ellos son quienes dan pena.

Twilight no entiende la aptitud del unicornio – pero Magic ¿Por qué permites que se burlen así de ti?

Magic responde muy sereno – muchos soldados y guerreros de bajo rango acostumbran hacer caso omiso de su propia incompetencia y buscan burlar y provocar a los guerreros mas sobre salientes o condecorados buscando cualquier defecto que puedan explotar para herir su orgullo, pero yo no caigo en esa clase de tretas, en resumen no valen la pena.

Después de ignorar a los "bufones" y dejar atrás el mal rato, llegaron a un establecimiento modesto, pero muy agradable a la vista, aun que tenía un estilo rustico típico de la región en primera instancia, se diferenciaba mucho de las burdas tabernas Miltianas, donde siempre se podían ver tipos rudos y poco gentiles hacer tosquedades.

De hecho, lucia mas como una cafetería, los ponis que se reunían ahí eran un poco mas caballerosos, y de hecho los únicos clientes presentes que eran de clase guerrera eran las Damas Imperiales, casi no había otras clases de guerreros entre la clientela del establecimiento. Además se notaba que los propietarios mantenían el lugar limpio, y cuidaban la decoración.

Magic – ahí lo tienen "The Dragón Pearl", creo que es un lugar donde se sentirán más a gustas para comer.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, no esperaban que un lugar así estuviera en Miltia, ciertamente el establecimiento generaba una atmosfera apacible, como la de Eqúestria.

Rarity – bueno, hay que reconocer que por lo menos supiste escoger un buen lugar para unas damas.

Twilight – la verdad es muy lindo Magic.

Fluttershy – luce muy tranquilo…

Rainbow Dash alega con decepción – ¡vaa! Yo hubiera preferido una taberna como antes.

Magic – bueno, pensé que quedarían algo resentidas desde lo que ocurrió en la última taberna en la que estuvieron, así que decidí llevarlas a un lugar distinto para variar. – las chicas fueron pasando una a una cuando el Unicornio amarillo noto algo. – ¿oigan y Spike?

Twilight – el dijo que prefería quedarse en el castillo, así que asumo que seguirá ahí cuando regresemos.

Pero lo que Twilight no savia, era que Spike salió por su cuenta del castillo de Stella y estaba recorriendo la ciudad. Lo que el bebé Dragón quería era recorrer la ciudad más que nada por los dragones que la moraban, el esperaba socializar y llevarse mejor con los de su propia especie aquí, ya que él se crio en compañía de ponis, igual que ellos.

Spike veía Dragones a su alrededor, pero no conseguía llamar la atención de ninguno – eh… disculpe… señor, señor Dragón. Hola soy Spike y…

Spike lucia decepcionado al no llamar la atención de ninguno de su especie, en eso ocurrió. Un par de garras blancas lo atraparon por detrás y lo alzaron.

Una voz femenina y hermosa retumbo en los oídos del pequeño dragón, sin entender aun que le ocurría – ho… pero miren esta carita tan hermosa, es adorable…

De repente Spike sin entender como, se vio siendo sujetado por un grupo de dragonas adolecentes, una era de color Azul, con escamas rosas en su cabeza y ojos verde musgo, otra con el cuello más largo, era de color verde, también escamas rosas en su cabeza, pero estas eran redondeadas dándole un estilo más "Pinkie" y ojos azules, otra mas era de color negro, con cuernos azules y ojos marrones, la ultima quien sujetaba al pequeño bebé Dragón, era una Dragona de color blanco, con escamas violetas en su cabeza, estas mismas escamas parecían estar peinadas como si fueran cabello, y se caían a un costado de su cabeza de forma muy elegante, dándole un estilo "Rarity", tenia ojos carmesí. Las cuatro dragonas al ser todas adolecentes no eran muy diferentes en tamaño a diana, y tenían una figura femenina bien acentuada.

Las jóvenes Dragonas mimaban y jugueteaban con Spike muy contentas. El pequeño bebé dragón al principio estaba asustado, pero ahora se dejo embelesar por los mimos y las caricias.

Spike – je je je je, esto no esta tan mal…

De regreso en el café con las chicas…

Magic – pidan lo que quieran del menú chicas, yo pago todo.

Pinkie Pie – ¡SI! ¡Vamos a ordenar!

Rainbow Dash le susurra al unicornio amarillo – te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso…

De esa manera cada quien pidió su orden, Fluttershy pidió solo un té de hiervas, Twilight café con leche, Pinkie Pie pidió chocolate caliente, y muchos… muchísimos pasteles, Rarity pidió te negro, AppleJack pidió café fuerte, y Magic también pidió lo mismo que AppleJack.

AppleJack – ya decía yo que te gustaba el café fuerte Magic…

Magic – es lo que acostumbran tomar tú y Big Mac para empezar las mañanas, pero en lo personal siempre he preferido el café solo…

En eso la camarera pasa a traerles sus órdenes, al verla Fluttershy se congela del miedo, era una dragona de color violáceo medio rosa, y una amplia cabellera roja en su cabeza tras sus cuernos. Tenía una contextura física como las de las Dragonas adolecentes, pero era claro que ya era adulta vestida con un traje de camarera, parecía ser gentil y de carácter risueño.

La Dragona se dirigió al Unicornio espadachín con mucha familiaridad – de verdad no puedo creerlo, el pequeño Magic Sword que sorpresa nos traes…

Rainbow Dash pregunta extrañada – ¿"pequeño Magic Sword"?

Magic – Tifa… por favor ya tengo 18 años, creo que ya es hora de terminar con los apodos infantiles.

Tifa responde de manera muy jocosa – yo tengo 311 años y aun estoy en la flor de mi vida, cuando tengas 1000 años más que yo, entonces te dejar en paz con eso.

Magic – para ti es fácil decirlo, envejeces como caracol.

Las demás estaban algo impresionadas por la conversación que Magic tenía con la Dragona…

Magic – ¿pasa algo malo?

Rarity quedo impactada por lo que hoyo de la dragona – ¿311 años? ¡Apenas te ves de 30! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Twilight pregunta intrigada – un momento si tienes esa edad entonces ¿no deberías ser, bueno… más grande?

Tifa –a eso es fácil – tifa les enseña un anillo en el dedo anular de su garra. – mi argolla de compromiso está hecha de un metal muy especial llamado "Tiemaos", cualquier dragón adulto que lleve consigo un accesorio hecho de este metal, es capaz de reducir su tamaño y complexión física actuales desde un 100% hasta un 10%. Como resultado adquirimos un tamaño y compleción similar al de los adolecentes Draconianos, eso nos permite movernos libremente entre los ponis.

En ese momento se escucha una vos masculina y grave – tal parece que te entretuviste demasiado con los clientes esta vez, mi amor…

Tifa – o si cierto, discúlpame cariño, aquí están sus órdenes.

La voz Masculina de hace rato pertenecía a un poni de tierra, no aparentaba tener mas de 30 años, y con una frondosa barba en su mentón. Parecía ser el dueño del lugar…

? – vaya vaya, quien lo diría, mi esposa tenía razón menuda sorpresa nos has dado esta vez Magic.

Todas las Mane 6 quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar que el poni de tierra llamo "Esposa", a la dragona Tifa.

Magic – ¿Por qué les sorprende tanto? Las distintas especies de Miltia han coexistido juntas por muchos siglos, los matrimonios inter especies son más frecuentes de lo que creen aquí. – El unicornio espadachín toma un sorbo de su café humeante – tu café es tan delicioso como siempre Pool.

Pool – bueno me alegra saber que no he perdido el toque, pero dime Magic ¿Qué paso contigo? El Magic Sword que todos conocemos siempre viene aquí solo y seba solo, y siempre pide una solitaria taza de café. Es la primera vez en nuestras vidas que te vemos acompañado de alguien durante tu café.

Magic no respondió, solo se limito a seguir bebiendo su café, mientras las demás también bebían lo que pidieron y Pinkie Pie compartía los pasteles que ordeno con todas. El resto de la merienda fue bastante tranquilo sin embargo…

Se escuchaba el sonido del viento afuera del establecimiento, las chicas y Magic al principio lo ignoraron, para ellos era solo otra ventisca que comenzaba. Pero de repente el sonido se hacía más y más notorio, las ventanas se congelaban más y más, de repente todo estallo….

Los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron todos al mismo tiempo, dejando entrar poderosas corrientes de aire que golpeaban con una violencia inusitada, trayendo mucho hielo y nieve. Pero Magic y las chicas lograron salvarse, la dragona Tifa les abrió el camino con su aliento de fuego.

Pool – ¡rápido!... hay que irse a los refugios ¡este clima no es natural en lo absoluto!

Aduras penas pudieron cruzar la tormenta para poder llegar a unos de los refugios designados, pero en el camino Twilight y las chicas pudieron ver claramente lo que ocasionaba este fenómeno climático.

Twilight quedo impactada al notarlos – esos son…

AppleJack – no puede ser…

Magic – por los dioses…

Ahí galopando en el firmamento tormentoso ahí estaban, espectrales y aterradores, con sus relinchos que despertaban los peores miedos en la mente de quien los oyera.

Twilight – ¡son Windigos!

Rainbow Dash – pero eso es imposible, se supone que los Windigos perdieron su poder gracias a la unión de Equestria.

Magic – mejor discutimos esto en el refugio, mientras aun podamos hacerlo…

AppleJack – ¡tiene razón! ¡Nos vamos a congelar aquí chicas!

Las chicas se apresuraron a entrar al refugio, una vez allí estaban decidiendo que hacer.

Rainbow Dash – muy bien ¿alguien tiene una idea?

Twilight – es que esto simplemente es imposible, los Windigos perdieron todo su poder después de que las tres razas de ponis acordaran formar Equestria.

Magic – pues si no han conseguido como Alimentarse y reponer fuerzas para volver a ser una amenaza, está bastante claro que debieron recuperar fuerzas a través de una fuente alterna.

Twilight – probablemente lo que ocurrió con la fuga también esté relacionado con los Windigos.

Rarity habla tratando de contener su histeria, inducida por el temor – bueno todo esto está muy bien, pero permítanme recordarles que ¡nos vamos a congelar aquí! Hay que hacer algo…

Twilight –… lo tengo, "los Elementos de la Armonía", Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie responde muy contenta – ¿llamaste Twilight?

Twilight – rápido necesitamos los Elementos, te los di a ti después de haber derrotado a Steele Heart.

Pinkie Pie – Oki Doki Guoki… – nuevamente la poni rosa abre su bolso, y saca los elementos de la armonía – aja ¡los encontré!

Twilight y las chicas rápidamente se equiparon con los Elementos. – bien estamos listas, salgamos a enfrentarlos.

Magic se puso a un costado de ellas – yo iré con ustedes, por si acaso.

Los 7 ponis salieron del refugio y encararon a sus fantasmales invasores, las chicas y Magic los veían firmes y desafiantes. Los Windigos los veían desde las alturas y relinchaban como si se burlaran.

Twilight - ¿listas Chicas?... ¡prepárense y… ya!

Las Mane 6 se concentraron listas a lanzar su rayo arcoíris, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de algo terrible… los elementos de la Armonía no reaccionaban, estaban apagados, no se sentía la palpitante vida etérea que se solía sentir en su interior al ser evocados por sus portadoras.

Twilight - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo?

Rainbow Dash golpeaba su elemento, en un intento inútil de hacerlo reaccionar – ¡vamos funciona! Bonita hora escogiste para descomponerte…

Pinkie Pie – ¿creen que seles agoto las baterías?

AppleJack – pastizales ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Fluttershy – ¿tener… miedo?

Rainbow Dash – ¡esa es tu respuesta para todo!

Magic – ¡miren! Algo pasa con los Windigos, es como si recibieran a alguien.

En eso los Windigos abrieron el paso, un extraño Unicornio se abrió paso entre los espectrales corceles, era de aspecto cristalino y trasparente como si estuviera hecho de hielo, al mismo tiempo se podían ver corrientes ligeras de energía que circulaban de manera aleatoria en el interior de su cuerpo.

Twilight – ¿quién eres tú?

Escarcha – mi nombre es Rey Escarcha, gobernante de todos los Windigos y la fuente de sus poderes.

Magic – ¿Qué cosa?

Escarcha – hace muchos siglos yo estuve a punto de cubrir a la tierra con un eterno manto blanco, pero fui derrotado y Sellado hace muchos siglos, por el poderoso Star Swirl "El barbudo", Después de mi derrota mis sirvientes gélidos los Windigos ya no tenían quien los alimentara. Por suerte para ellos rápidamente encontraron un sustituto apropiado para mí, y de esa manera conservaron la fuerza suficiente para poder seguir adelante con mi plan.

Twilight – eso fue hasta que Equestria fue formada por los ponis ¿no es así?

Escarcha – correcto… parece que alguien hizo su tarea, así es. Cuando el odio y las divisiones raciales entre los ponis se desvanecieron con la formación del Reino de Equestria, mis hermosos Windigos se quedaron sin poder, y fueron totalmente impotentes por muchos siglos, hasta que finalmente fui liberado de mi Prisión mística, por razones que desconozco.

Sea como sea, agradezco que ese fortuito acontecimiento ocurriera, ahora podre continuar donde me quede, y conmigo alimentando a los Windigos, no solo sus poderes incrementan, sino que también puedo hacer que se recuperen enseguida, volviéndolos virtualmente invencibles.

Magic interrumpe de manera cortante – significa que solo son "Teóricamente invencibles", en el sentido práctico es otra historia.

Escarcha parecía molesto por el comentario del Unicornio espadachín, el cual claramente quería provocarlo – vaya… parece que aquí hay alguien que habla demasiado, pero tu seguridad radica en que desconoces por completo lo terrible que puedo ser, sino me hablarías con el respeto que merezco y me implorarías perdón. En fin, estaré esperándolos a todos ustedes y a quien quiera desafiarme, en lo alto de las montañas, tienen una semana para venir y tratar de proteger inútil mente esta tierra, si logran derrotarme entonces se salvan, sino serán los primeros en ser congelados.

Escarcha se retira aferrándose a sus Windigos, quienes se lo llevan volando…

Pinkie Pie – ¡ahh! ¿Porque el puede volar sobre los Windigos? Debe ser súper duper divertidísimo volar siendo llevado por Windigos, yo también quiero volar sobre los Windigos, chicas ¿alguna quiere volar sobre los Windigos?...

AppleJack – Pastizales, justo cuando nos quitamos uno de encima aparece otro.

Rainbow Dash – bueno, que esperamos, vallamos tras él y pateemos su cristalina cola.

Twilight – no podemos darnos el lujo de ser imprudentes Rainbow Dash, ahí que tener un plan…

Magic – Twilight tiene razón, algo me dice que no hemos visto todo lo que nuestro enemigo puede hacer, aun puede tener muchas sorpresas y secretos que desconocemos, ahí una enorme diferencia entre ser prudente y ser cobarde, así como también la ahí en ser valiente y ser un insensato.

Rainbow Dash – adivinare ¿tienes otro plan?

Magic - … tal vez…

Magic fue acompañado de las chicas adonde se encontraba "El gremio Sol de Hierro". (Gremio de inventores e ingenieros.)

Magic y las chicas entraron aun enorme taller donde se podían ver muchísimos ponis de todas las razas, grifos, y uno que otro dragón todos usando los mismos atuendos que usaba Dédalo. Yendo de aquí para allá trabajando en diversos proyectos y charlando entre ellos sobre que les faltaban a sus maquinarias, etc.

En todo el edificio se podían ver una gran inmensidad de complejas maquinas de diversos tipos, la gran mayoría eran armas experimentales para la guerra, aun que también habían otras con propósitos más simples o mas constructivos que pelear.

Twilight miraba a su alrededor maravillada de las cosas que observaba, para su curiosidad intelectual ese lugar era un manantial de ingenio, y tecnología, por muy rudimentarias que parecieran algunas técnicas de los ingenieros.

Magic guio a las chicas hasta el final del taller, en un pequeño escritorio había un poni cubierto por su capucha, mientras parecía trazar dibujos en un plano. Era un Unicornio con gafas Dédalo "Sol de Hierro", el líder del gremio.

Magic – perdona que te molestemos Dédalo, necesitaba pedirte un favor.

Dédalo continua trabajando en los planos que trazaba – bueno Magic, parece que otra vez estas en problemas ¿Qué necesitas?

Magic – esa sustancia en la que dijiste haber trabajado 15 años ¿de casualidad pudiste perfeccionarla?

Dédalo se voltea haber al unicornio amarillo y se quita los anteojos esbozando una mirada muy seria – por aquí…

Dédalo llevo a Magic hasta una puerta cerrada con candado, la llave de dicho candado estaba colgada en el cuello del unicornio ingeniero. Tras abrir la puerta solo le permitió a Magic ingresar en la curiosa habitación.

Ambos Unicornios se introdujeron en el cuarto, parecía una bodega llena de estanterías, los cuales contenían frascos con sustancias desconocidas, y viejos pergaminos apilados en orden alfabético.

Magic – así que ¿es aquí donde guardas tus proyectos más comprometedores verdad?

Sin decir nada Dédalo busca en un estante y encuentra un pequeño cofre de madera, una vez encontrado lo ubica en la mesa y lo abre… en su interior había una botella circular que contenía un extraño liquido amarillo.

Dédalo – Tritio XV, súper concentrado, cuando se expone a temperaturas bajo cero detona al instante, y por breves segundos genera una fuente de Luz y calor tan intensa como el sol. No está probado, pero si quieres volar en pedazos algo está hecho para el trabajo…

Magic – esto es lo que necesito muchas gracias.

El Unicornio espadachín tomo la botella y la puso en una bolsa de cuero, la cual cerro fuertemente amarrándola con una soga

Magic salió de ahí con las chicas esperando al otro lado de la puerta – conseguí lo que necesito.

Rainbow Dash – y que es ¿algún tipo de arma secreta?

Pinkie Pie – ya se ya se, seguro es una pluma que tiene una ametralladora incorporada, o un lanza cohetes disfrazado de secadora, a ¡ya se! ¡Ya se!

Rápidamente Pinkie es callada por AppleJack…

Magic – pues no… no es nada de eso, pero ya lo sabrán cuando partamos a enfrentar a Escarcha… y ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Rainbow Dash – se quedo hipnotizada por los planos que estaba dibujando tu amigo…

Twilight estaba muy impresionada por los planos que había trazado Dédalo, y estaba ahí aun leyéndolos – sorprendente… el diseño es muy complejo y avanzado, pese a que los mecanismos son muy rudimentarios, es todo un adelanto para su época.

Magic la saco de su concentración – si, Dédalo es por mucho el mejor ingeniero de todo el gremio.

Twilight se sorprende – ¡ho!… Magic… ¿ya tenias lo que querías?

Magic – así es… ahora podemos partir a enfrentarlo.

El camino fue difícil y largo, pero tras 2 horas de camino montañoso las chicas y Magic llegaron a un escarpado risco, donde estaba Escarcha rodeado de sus Windigos sentado enzima de un trono de Hielo.

Escarcha – baya, así que al fin han llegado, los estaba esperando.

Twilight pasa al frente con sus amigas, todas aun traían puestos los elementos – no permitiremos que congeles el mundo Escarcha, ahora nosotros te detendremos.

Escarcha – por favor… ¿esas piedras otra vez?... esta claro que eso no resultara en mí.

Twilight responde confiada, pero en realidad estaba faroleando – no esta vez conseguiremos activar los elementos para vencerte.

Escarcha sonríe y alega muy seguro – admito que tienen mucho valor, pero hasta aquí llega esta broma ridícula.

Twilight – ¡Chicas prepárense!

Las Mane 6 se prepararon para usar los elementos de la Armonía en contra del rey de los Windigos, pero tal como el sospechaba Twilight solo trataba de engañarlo…

En ese momento Escarcha tubo un presentimiento y entonces se dio cuenta, Magic Sword se había escabullido colocándose a espaldas del enemigo, y estaba listo a lanzar un corte mortal sobre el cuello del rey de los Windigos con su espada envuelta en poder mágico, pero fue inútil, la hoja de su espada se detuvo y se congelo antes de siquiera poder tocarlo, Magic quedo desconcertado ante esto.

Escarcha – sospeche que viniste para algo más que dar apoyo moral, pero me temo que es inútil, mi cuerpo está hecho de "Cristales congelantes", las ondas de magia gélida que emanan son tan intensas que incluso congelan la magia, admito que fue astuto de tu parte envolver la Hoja de tu espada con Magia para que no se congelara, pero fue inútil ante mí.

Magic no evoco palabra alguna y solo lo miro seriamente, su cuerpo se iba congelando rápidamente hasta que cayó al suelo, totalmente inmóvil.

Twilight y las chicas no podían creerlo…

Rainbow Dash – es imposible…

Fluttershy – o cielos cielos.

Twilight – ¡no nos rindamos debemos seguir adelante!

Escarcha – ingenuas acaso no escucharon lo que dije, yo puedo congelar incluso la magia.

Twilight – entonces de eso se trata, por eso los "Elementos de la Armonía" no reaccionan, la magia que radica en ellos no puede fluir por que la congelo

Pinkie Pie nota que sus patas se van congelando – esta congelando nuestros cascos…

Rarity – o por Celestia, seremos estatuas de Hielo… debí arreglarme mejor para la posteridad.

AppleJack – ¡no comiences Rarity!

Twilight piensa tensando los dientes – (_debo hacer algo o todo se acaba para nosotras…_)

Las Mane 6 seguían congelándose lentamente sin saber cómo contra restarlo, es entonces cuando algo ocurre… algo llama la atención de Escarcha bajo sus patas. Una botella circular que contenía un extraño líquido amarillo, era la botella que Dédalo le había dado a Magic.

Escarcha queda confundido – ¿y eso…?

El Líquido amarillo explota… la explosión no solo alejo un poco a las chicas salvándolas de ser congeladas, sino que por unos segundos el calor fue tan intenso que Escarcha se debilito y Magic utilizando su Magia de tipo intensificar, tan solo intensifico la fuerza de sus músculos y con eso rompió su prisión de hielo.

Magic emerge de su prisión helada – ah… eso si fue refrescante…

Escarcha abrasándose así mismo con humo aun emanando de su cuerpo – que… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Magic – una pequeña sorpresa que prepare para ti, pero no esperaba tener que usarla de este modo, honestamente no savia que también podías congelar la magia de tus rivales, ese era un punto importante y ahora lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo pude confirmar otro factor aun más vital.

Escarcha – ¿Qué?

Magic – no importa a que temperaturas llegue a congelar la anergia mágica de tu cuerpo, aparentemente no eres invulnerable a una fuente de calor equivalente al sol.

Escarcha – maldito…

Magic – ahora viene el gran final…

Escarcha – ¿qué?

El Unicornio cristalino mira hacia donde están las Mane 6, y se da cuenta que una vez mas están listas para lanzar su rayo de armonía contra él. Sin embargo sus gargantillas y la Diadema seguían sin responder…

Escarcha sonrió – ja ja ja ja, todo parece indicar que tus amigas aun no pueden seguir atacándome que lastima, te fallaron los cálculos, y desdichadamente para ti las heridas que me hiciste se regeneraran en unos pocos minutos, y cuando recupere todo mi poder los congelare… ¡Windigos! ¡Enseñen a estas insolentes criaturas cual es su lugar!

Los corceles fantasmales obedecieron y marcharon en contra de las Mane 6, Magic se apresuro y galopo tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus patas hasta ellas, se coloco entre ellas y los Windigos generando una barrera de Magia que resistiera aun que sea por un momento a los Windigos. Los Windigos habían sido rechazados por el escudo de Magic, pero sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que no resistiera más.

Escarcha – está bien, aíslense todo lo que quieran en esa pequeña burbuja, yo los estaré esperando…

Rainbow Dash – con un demonio… si los Elementos no estuvieran congelados podríamos mandarlo al carajo de una vez.

Twilight – y lamentablemente Escarcha se recuperara del daño que recibió en cualquier momento, esta situación no parece tener salida.

Magic – pues debemos pensar en algo rápido, cuando Escarcha recupere sus fuerzas podrá congelar este escudo como si nada.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Real de Miltia…

Veryerait pasaba a los aposentos de la Princesa Stella, quien estaba muy meditativa en su trono.

Veryerait – su Alteza real… ¿usted?...

Princesa Stella interrumpe a su generala – ya residí el informe, se lo de los Windigos, también se que Magic partió imprudentemente a hacerles frente junto a esas jovencitas… muchachito tonto. Se nota que heredo eso de mi hermano, hace lo que quiere sin importarle lo que los demás opinen.

Veryerait – su Alteza, envié un espía a vigilar sus movimientos tal como me lo ordeno, el reporte de inteligencia no es alentador… han conseguido debilitar temporalmente a Escarcha, sin embargo, debido a los inusuales poderes de congelación de su adversario, los "Elementos de la Armonía" no pueden reaccionar para defender a sus portadoras, ahora mismo son incapaces de enfrentarse a Escarcha y sus Windigos.

Stella – ya veo… bueno, no puedo permitir que ellos mueran aquí a cascos de un granuja como este, a fin de cuentas, ellos son piezas importantes, para la guerra que se avecina. No queda otra opción ha llegado la hora de usarlo…

Veryerait –… ¿usarlo? ¿Se refiere a eso?

Stella – así es, no puedo pensar en mejor oportunidad para que sea útil de una vez por todas.

Veryerait – pero su majestad… ese es el tesoro más sagrado de todo Miltia.

Stella – y ha llegado la hora de que cumpla con un propósito…

La Alicornio guerrera se dirigió a una cámara serrada con 2 llaves, una la tenia ella y la otra la tenía Veryerait, ambas introdujeron sus llaves al mismo tiempo y las giraron, entonces las puertas se abrieron por si solas debido a un dispositivo mecánico. En el interior de la amplia estancia solo había al final de una larga alfombra roja, un pequeño pedestal con un mullido cojín rojo, y sobre el descansaba un huevo de color dorado ámbar.

Stella – nunca espere que terminara usándote para esto…

La Princesa de Miltia se aproximo al Huevo, y lo hizo reaccionar infundiéndole su magia, el huevo parecía responder al emanar un pequeño resplandor palpitante desde su interior.

Stella – has estado 500 años dormido, es la hora de que despiertes, vuela ya y salva a nuestros amigos.

El Huevo se quebró y entonces un gran resplandor blanco ilumino la estancia, y una bola de luz salió volando del castillo a toda velocidad.

Stella – ojala no haya sido un desperdicio usarlo.

De regreso con Magic y las chicas…

Escarcha comenzaba a congelar el escudo mágico del unicornio espadachín, y parecía que casi se había recuperado del todo – bien… parece que ya no tienen salvación…

Cuando el escudo termina de congelarse y se rompe, dejando a Magic y las chicas expuestos ellos aun seguían indefensos ante su oponente. Pero en ese momento…

Una segadora luz Dorada se aproximaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, y antes de darse cuenta una esfera de luz se coloco entre ellos y su oponente, mandando una potente Luz dorada, la cual estaba lastimando a Escarcha tanto como la explosión de hace poco.

Escarcha – ¡ahh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de artimaña es esta?...

Los Windigos también se agitaban de dolor, y se dispersaban. La misteriosa masa de energía empezaba a adquirir forma y Twilight y las chicas quedaron asombradas, Magic igual, se trataba de un Fénix blanco.

Twilight – es imposible, un Fénix blanco, pensé que solo eran un mito.

Rainbow Dash – ¿Fénix blanco?

Twilight – se dice que el Fénix blanco es el más raro de todos los que existen, de hecho no existe ninguna documentación acerca de un encuentro real con uno, pensé que solo era un mito. Se dice que ellos están infundidos con la poderosa magia del "Sacro".

En eso Twilight le parece sentir algo, pero no se da cuenta de que es hasta que mira su Diadema.

Rarity también lo percibe – chicas miren los Elementos…

AppleJack – ¡los Elementos!

Pinkie Pie – ya funcionan…

Twilight – debió ser por el poder de ese Fénix blanco… ¡chicas ahora es nuestra oportunidad!

Escarcha – ¿Qué?... ¡no!...

Las Mane 6 se pusieron en posición, esta vez podían sentirlo, la magia fluía como siempre, los elementos comenzaban a iluminarse y despedir sus rayos de colores, las Mane 6 comenzaron a elevarse hacia lo alto rodeadas en ese resplandor blanco, y finalmente despidieron el rayo arcoíris hacia lo alto, el cual aterrizo directo sobre Escarcha.

Escarcha – ¡no! ¡Yo no seré derrotado! ¡No puede estar pasándome esto es ridículo!

El cuerpo de Escarcha comenzó a llenarse de grietas de las cuales emanaba una luz Brillante, los Windigos estaban descontrolados y finalmente desaparecieron dejando solo a su rey, Escarcha al final desapareció en una gran explosión…

Cuando las mane 6 se recompusieron de la contusión, vieron frente a ellas donde antes estaba Escarcha, solo quedo un puñado de jemas color azul intenso.

Rainbow Dash se acercaba volando a las jemas – ¿qué es esto? ¿Y donde quedo Escarcha?

Magic grita – ¡quieta ahí Rainbow Dash!... – la Pegaso azul cielo paró en seco ante se grito – Esos deben de ser los "Cristales Congelantes" de los que hablo Escarcha, dijo que su cuerpo estaba hecho de ellos.

Fluttershy – ¿entonces Escarcha?

Twilight – los Elementos de la armonía debieron descomponer su cuerpo, retornándolo a su forma original.

Rainbow Dash – bien ¿y qué hacemos con estas cosas entonces?

Twilight – no podemos dejarlos aquí, en manos incorrectas podrían ser una peligrosa arma para cualquiera…

Magic desenfundo su espada – de esto me encargo yo…

El unicornio espadachín, con el mango de su arma entre los dientes camino hasta una distancia que fuera apropiada de esos cristales, después estudio con cuidado el entorno, vio la montaña que estaba a un costado de los cristales, le tomo solo un momento de cálculos mentales y entonces…

Cargo en su espada una cantidad controlada de poder mágico y de un movimiento lanzo una honda de magia cortando y destruyendo una sección de dicha montaña, se produjo un leve deslizamiento, rocas y nieve cayeron sepultando los "Cristales Congelantes" por siempre y para siempre.

Rainbow Dash – o si, eso si fue cool…

AppleJack – con cuidado Magic, podrías ocasionar una avalancha sobre nosotros…

Magic – no realmente, hice algunos cálculos y medí la cantidad de magia que use en ese golpe, créanme no corremos peligro por ahora, pero si debemos irnos ya. De cualquier modo, ya que los Windigos se han ido el clima de Miltia ya debió normalizarse, así que el camino de retorno no será complicado.

Mientras los 7 ponis se preparaban para marcharse, Twilight se dio cuenta que el Fénix blanco que los salvo no los había dejado, de hecho revoloteaba alrededor de Magic. El Unicornio espadachín le presto atención y este descendió, ante lo cual Magic puso una de sus patas para que este se apoyara.

AppleJack – parece que tienes un nuevo amigo Magic…

Pinkie Pie – ¿te lo quedaras de mascota? seria una mascota fenomenal y todo el mundo querría una igual.

Twilight seguía viendo al ave maravillada – sigo sin poder creerlo, siempre pensé que el Fénix blanco era solo una leyenda, pero en verdad existe… ¡es increíble! Debo tomar nota de esto, la Princesa Celestia debe saberlo, quedara impresionada.

Rarity – parece ser que le agradas Magic… ¿le pondrás nombre?

Magic vio directo a los ojos del ave, por un breve instante era como si sus espíritus estuvieran conectados – Balder… si ese será tu nombre.

Después de eso Magic y las chicas regresaron a la ciudad, una vez allí Veryerait apareció ante ellos y esclareció lo ocurrido, y el por qué de la aparición del Fénix blanco, ahora conocido como Balder.

Magic – entonces la Princesa Stella nos salvo enviándonos este Fénix blanco.

Veryerait – no lo tomes tan a la Ligera Magic, por 500 años ese huevo de Fénix blanco fue un tesoro nacional de esta patria, ahora te ha elegido a ti como su amo, más vale que te muestres digno de semejante honor.

Magic – está bien… de cualquier forma ya que no hay nada que nos retenga aquí por más tiempo, volveremos a Equestria hoy mismo.

Veryerait – ¿está decidido por todos?...

Todas las Mane 6 asintieron con la cabeza, habían sido muchas aventuras, pero extrañaban su reino Equestria, y más aun extrañaban su hogar Villa poni.

Esa misma tarde prepararon su equipaje y se prepararon a irse, Veryerait confió su trasportación junto con la de los elementos de la Armonía, a sus dos escoltas Dragones Ryrus y Elioz, quienes con gusto aceptaron la misión…

Rainbow Dash – bueno, al menos no nos iremos como la primera vez.

Rarity – lo cual considero una gran consideración de parte de Veryerait.

Veryerait responde algo fría – realmente no es consideración, ustedes pasaron la prueba así que ahora siempre serán bienvenidas en nuestra patria como hermanas.

Twilight – ¿Prueba?

Veryerait – si así es, la Princesa Stella quería poner a prueba su valía, por eso fue que las hiso recorrer ese difícil camino, quería ver si tenían la fortaleza apropiada para vencer dichos obstáculos.

Todas quedaron impresionadas por dicha revelación, y Rainbow Dash se sentía orgullosa de cierta forma.

Rainbow Dash – ja… pues no es por presumir, pero pudo haberla puesto más difícil.

Veryerait sonrió perversamente y beso a Rainbow Dash en la boca otra vez a la vista de todos, quienes quedaron sorprendidos, Rainbow Dash otra vez no savia que pensar y por alguna razón no se podía oponer…

Rainbow Dash piensa anonadada – (puedo sentir su lengua…)

Rarity le susurra a la unicornio violeta – siempre creí que bateaba de ese lado…

Fluttershy caminaba tímidamente ya que se había quedado atrás, en cuando vio a sus "trasportadores" paso lo esperable – Dra… Dra… ¡Dragón!

Fluttershy inevitablemente se paraliza del miedo, obviamente debieron arrastrarla hasta ellos.

Twilight giro los ojos ante eso – bueno… no pospongamos mas esto ¿está todo listo Spike? ¡Chicas! ¿Qué paso con Spike?

Spike recién llegaba todo embobado y sonriente – hola Twilight, perdona la demora.

Twilight exclama molesta – Spike ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde andabas?

Spike – digamos que hacia nuevas amistades…

En eso las Dragonas adolecentes de la ultima vez exclamaron en coro – ¡ADIOS SPIKEY-WYKEY…!

Rarity al notar eso se le formo un tic en el ojo que perturbo un poco al pequeño bebé Dragón…

Y así despidiéndose de Veryerait todos parten de regreso a Equestria y a villa poni, sin embargo ellos no sabían que algo horrible les esperaba a su regreso.

Continuara…

_Debo hacer algunas aclaraciones a partir de este capítulo, la Primera, es que el siguiente capítulo podría tardar y tardar mucho, la Razón?_

_Bueno en realidad son 2 razones, la primera; porque quiero tomarme un pequeño descanso y dedicarme a otros proyectos a los que no les he estado dando mucha atención por estar escribiendo mi fan fic._

_Y la segunda es que cada 10 capítulos, yo hago un repaso de los últimos 10 capítulos de mi fan fic, para hacer re-correcciones en caso de que hayan errores de ortografía que me hayan faltado, además de que en algunos casos puede haber alteración o modificación de algunos textos tratando de eliminar incoherencias o posibles huecos argumentales que halla generado sin querer, aun que eso ultimo casi nunca pasa._

_Como sea espero mis lectores tengan paciencia y una vez más gracias porque si no fuera por ustedes yo no me tomaría tantas molestias con esta historia, ni la seguiría publicando, quizás la seguiría escribiendo ya que para mí esto es como un tipo de terapia._

_En fin, solo pido mucha paciencia, y claro, sus Reviews, ya que leer sus opiniones es lo que más disfruto tras publicar algo XD, nos leemos al rato chau…_


End file.
